


Take Me To Church

by Maleciseverything



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, a lot of Lightwood sibling love, different POVs, epitome of slow burn, hands hands and more hands, self love, the term slow burn is taken very seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 316,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleciseverything/pseuds/Maleciseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is the acting head of the Institute trying to deal with the  new pressures this title brings. A string of Mundane murders and strange demonic markings leads him to seek help from the nearest High Warlock, Magnus Bane. Upon meeting him, Alec realizes that his secret is at risk of being revealed. He tries to keep his growing attraction for Magnus hidden as best as he can. With the support of his sister, Isabelle, who is trying to find love herself; they both try to discover if they can let their worries go and accept love with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^_^  
> This is my first fic ever, I just really needed to get my Malec fix during this year long wait for season 2! Hopefull writing this will keep me from dying lol
> 
> It will be a slow burn and little angsty at times but I promise only happy endings!  
> For the sake of this fic, they are all aged up to at least the drinking age in the US (21), Alec is older (we'll say 24)  
> Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> of course, none of these characters belong to me.
> 
>  
> 
> beta-d by the lovely Heather (Tumblr: swans-hooks-and-books). Thank you so much for your support and encouragement <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics for this chapter:   
> Chandelier by Sia

_Help me I'm holding on for dear life,_

_Won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light_

_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight._

_\-----_

 

 

Magnus slowly rolled out of his bed, head throbbing from his hangover. He winced at the bright daylight spilling in from his bedroom window. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already three in the afternoon; realizing that he's spent his day drunk, hungover and sleeping. He needed to get ready for his client this evening. Wearing last night's make up was not how he needed to be seen. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all and had a reputation to uphold.

 

He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, steam quickly billowing out of the shower door. He undressed and got in. With a tired sigh, he forced himself to rinse off last night's party and strangers' touches. He lathered the soap and tried massaging the tension out of his shoulders. He had tension that never seemed to go away these days. He pressed his back against the cold wall and slid down to the tiled floor, letting the water rush over him. Sitting under the hot shower, he couldn't help but let his mind wander and wonder about what his life has become lately. This is what his life as an immortal has boiled down to.

_Partying, working, partying, and working_...it was just him and Chairman Meow. _Alone_

 

No one ever wanted to stick around longer than a few months. He guessed it was easier this way. To build up walls around his heart, not letting anyone in and no more heartache ever again. Problem solved. Sometimes though, he felt the loneliness like a heavy weight right on his chest, pressing down until he could barely breathe. He took some deep breaths and felt tears spilling out and mixing with the water washing down his face.

How he longed to have someone to spend his long life with. Not even his whole life, just someone to spend years with. Someone who would be committed to him, and love him unconditionally. He knew it was too much to ask for. Being immortal, no one seemed to want to commit to him. His forever was too long for them, which is why he had to force himself to stop dwelling on what could be.

 

Turning the water off and stepping out into the steam, Magnus quickly got himself dressed in a v-neck burgundy silk blouse with gold trim and slim back pants. After looking at his outfit in the mirror, he decided he would go to Pandemonium after he was through with his client; he had nothing better to do with his time lately. He couldn't bear to spend many more lonely nights holed up in his loft watching Project Runway reruns, drinking alone. He made sure to apply his best smokey eye, added some glitter, and gold streaks in his hair to complete the look.

 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he built his walls and confidence back up and dared to let the hope rise in his chest. Maybe things would change for him soon. Maybe he would get out of this decades long slump and find something to live for again. Someone to love him…

 

 

“We got a call...demon sightings near the Pandemonium night club.” Jace said as he handed Alec his bow.

 

“Why am I not surprised? Always something going on at or around that place.” Alec sighed as he slipped into his jacket and strapped his weapons on.

 

“I don't mind, maybe it's just a few and we can hang around afterward and actually have a good time,” Izzy said with a smile beaming across her face, “We’ve done nothing but missions lately and I'm ready to have a good time. _We need to have a good time_. Don't you think, Jace?”  


Izzy knew she could always look to Jace to back her up when it came to extracurricular fun after missions. Alec hated when she did this. He just wanted to do this mission and come back home. Those places always made him uncomfortable. All the sweaty bodies swaying to the music, most didn't even look like they were dancing; it was like an orgy going on right there for everyone to see. Not only that, the faeries always looked at him as if they knew his secret. His secret that no one could ever know.

 

No, he did not like partaking in Izzy's ideas of fun.

 

“Absolutely not, Iz. We finish the mission and come straight back.” Alec replied, giving her a pointed look. She met him for the challenge and then glanced at Jace for back up.

 

Jace looked between them and just shrugged, “I'm Switzerland...neutral Jace. I'm going to go get Clary, let's just go and we'll see what we do when we're finished.”

 

Alec grabbed his quiver and slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the exit.

 

“Come on, big brother, don't be such a buzz kill. It's Saturday night, it's been a pretty slow week, and I think we can take a couple of hours for ourselves.” Izzy reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him towards her and giving him her best doe eyes.

 

He especially hated when she did this. Isabelle had the biggest brown eyes and she knew he couldn't tell her no.

 

“Fine...but just for an hour or two.” He said with a resigned sigh. He was pathetic, he knew it. She played him, and he let her, but seeing her smile radiate made Alec so happy. He loved his sister so much and would do anything to make her happy.

 

“Thank you, Thank you!” She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Okay, okay, enough of that, you're going to get your lipstick on me.” Grinning, he rubbed at the kiss mark on his cheek; trying to remove evidence of her lips.

 

Jace walked in with a smirk. “So I guess this means you got your way, Izzy?” He chuckled. “You lasted like what, 2 minutes this time, Alec?”

 

“Shut up, Jace, before I change my mind.” Alec said with an eye roll.  
  
“Well, let's go kill some demons and get this party started!” Jace said with a grin.

 

Clary ran up to Izzy and they were practically squealing from excitement. Alec groaned. They acted as if they never left the institute or had any fun. So dramatic.

 

“Alright, let's go. Don't make me regret this.” Alec led the way with Jace by his side.

 

 

There were only six demons in all and the fight was over before it really even began. They realized that sending four Shadowhunters on this mission was overkill and they all stood there, none of them looking as if they had just disposed of six demons.

 

“Well! That was fun, now as promised...we get to go in the club!” Izzy and Clary laced their fingers together and quickly made their way to the entrance.

 

Alec overheard Clary saying that she was going to give Simon a call.

 

“By the Angel, now the vampire is coming too?” Alec said to himself under his breath. He felt a slap on his back. “Come on, brother, it's not that bad! Loosen up, get yourself a drink!” Jace said as he quickly followed after Clary with a wolfish grin.

 

Alec soon followed them in and saw that Izzy and Clary had wasted no time in going to the dance floor. Jace was already at the bar and so Alec made his way over to him.

 

“Just a water for me, thanks.” Alec told the bartender who was waiting for his order.

 

If no one else was going to be responsible tonight, he would. “A water, Alec? Really? At least get a beer or something,” Jace said with a disapproving look. “If anyone needs to relax and cut loose tonight, it's you.” He squeezed Alec's shoulders, gathered up the girls' cocktails and his beer and made his way over to Izzy and Clary on the dance floor.

 

Much to Alec's dismay, he saw that Meliorn had found Izzy and they were dancing together...a little too close for his liking. He never wanted to be the one to voice his concerns to Izzy about Meliorn, especially since their parents did everything they could to make her feel bad about her choices. He hated to agree with them in this case but he would never say anything to her. He would be supportive of her, just as Izzy has always been supportive of him. It was just that their off and on tumultuous relationship was not what she deserved. Izzy deserved the world; someone who would worship her and love her, and most of all, appreciate her. Appreciate what they had when they had her. Meliorn didn't. He was too cavalier in his affections towards her and that's what Alec hated. His sister meant the world to him, and maybe there wasn't anyone good enough to deserve her but he knew there had to be someone better than Meliorn.

 

He scanned the room and saw that Jace and Clary were kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor. _Ugh,_ _Great._

He realized that in the past this would have bothered him. He would have felt a pang of jealousy at seeing Jace with someone else. He was glad that those feelings are gone. Soon after Clary came along, he realized that what he felt for Jace was never _truly_ romantic love. He was the safe choice. The safe person that he could have a crush on. He knew that his feelings would never be reciprocated and so he would never have had to worry about his secret being revealed. Jace was safe. Now he felt nothing but brotherly love, parabatai love, for Jace. He just had to be careful now to not get swept up with feelings for anyone else. He needed to keep his secret safe.

 

“Yikes! A real smooch fest going on down there!” Simon said, plopping down next to Alec at the bar.

 

Alec groaned inwardly. Of course Simon would feel the need to sit with him. Not like he could really be the fifth wheel down there on the dance floor with the others.

 

“...yeah...” was all he could manage to say.

 

Simon turned to face the dance floor with Alec, “They back together again?”

 

“Huh?” Alec looked and saw that Simon was looking at Izzy and Meliorn. If he wasn't mistaken, he almost seemed to have a hint of sadness behind what now seemed like a forced smile.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. I'm never really sure what's going on between them.” Alec replied with a shrug.

 

Simon gave him a half smile and said “Well then...I guess it's just you and me for the night. Cheers, Old Sport.” He held up his beer bottle and clinked it with Alec's glass of water.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and wondered just what he had done wrong in life to have to spend his Saturday night in a club with this talkative vampire.

 

 

 

Magnus was down about six glasses of scotch. He felt a nice warmth and the room was a little swirly, but it would take a lot more than that to get him properly drunk. He was at his usual booth, surrounded by beautiful faeries and warlocks. A female faerie with mint green hair was nuzzling his neck and he honestly could not even remember her name. Or the handsome blue haired warlock's name on his other arm. This routine was getting old for him.

 

He scanned the dance floor and noticed a beautiful brunette shadowhunter dancing with a faerie he knew by the name of Meliorn. Now _that_ was something he didn't see every day. Shadowhunters normally stuck to their own kind. Moving on, he saw a petite, curly haired, red head on the arm of a blonde muscular man.Both were shadowhunters. Three shadowhunters in one night? This was definitely unusual, something must be going on.

 

He excused himself from his group and headed towards the dance floor, eager to find out why there were so many shadowhunters in his downworlder club. The last thing he needed was a demon attack with shadowhunters going on a killing frenzy in the middle of his dance floor. On his way over, he glanced up at the bar and was taken aback for a moment when he spotted yet another shadowhunter, but this one was positively gorgeous.

 

Black hair, pale skin, broad shouldered; he seemed to be chatting with the male vampire next to him and watching the dance floor. Magnus felt a stirring in his chest.

 

No. He would not allow himself to get carried away by a pretty little thing. But he could look, no harm in that. He headed towards the bar and decided he would simply order a drink from the bartender and see what he could over hear.

 

Once arriving at the bar, he noticed that not only did he have beautiful messy black hair, smooth alabaster skin, plump pink lips, and a jaw line to die for, but also a large black rune that ran along the side of his neck. It accentuated his strong neck and Adam's apple, and his shadowhunter gear was fitted perfectly to his shoulders and arms, showing off his amazing muscles.

 

That was all Magnus could think about as he ordered a bottle of Scotch he had no intentions of drinking. Now, all he wanted was to watch this out of place, serious shadowhunter. He seriously hoped he wasn't _here_ with the vampire; but judging from their body language they seemed to be just friends. He realized he was still staring when the young shadowhunter looked up and made eye contact with him from across the bar. He had the clearest hazel and green eyes, surrounded by thick black lashes.

_Stunning_.

His eyes were piercing, and Magnus felt as if the other man could see straight into his very soul. His heart was pounding and he felt breathless. The warlock quickly looked away and flagged down the bartender. He was going to have to come up with another order so he could linger a little longer.

 

 

Alec had been listening to Simon ramble on about comic book characters and Marvel movies for the past hour.

 

He kept noticing Simon watching Isabelle on the dance floor with a wishful longing. Alec knew that look. Part of him wanted to quickly shut that idea down, but at the same time he started wondering what would be worse, Simon or Meliorn? Alec knew that Isabelle dating an immortal would do nothing but lead to heart break.

 

He checked the phone for the time and was about to suggest that they wrap it up when he looks up and sees the most beautiful man he has ever seen standing at the bar in front of him.

 

Caramel colored skin that glittered, black hair styled beautifully with golden tips that seemed to shimmer in the flashing lights of the club, and deep brown eyes. The eyeliner and eye shadow accentuated his eyes so beautifully; his clothes shaping him like a work of art.

 

Alec's breath hitched in his throat and he felt a flush rise up in his cheeks. He knew that he was staring but he was unable to look away. He was mesmerized.

 

The man was staring back at him and Alec was lost in his eyes for what seemed like forever,but then the man quickly looked away and flagged down the bartender.

 

_Oh no,_ Alec thought. _Nope, it's time to go._

 

He quickly looked over at Simon who was smirking at him,almost as if he realized what Alec was thinking.

 

“It seems we're both striking out tonight.” He said with a shrug.

 

Alec scoffed and said gruffly, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Simon only raised his brows at him “Hm.”

 

_Shit. He knew._ Only Izzy knew or had an inkling of what his secret was. Alec had never admitted it to her but he also had never denied any of her comments. Now it seems like there may be someone else who could see right through him. Was he so transparent?

 

He opened his mouth to say something to discredit any ideas that Simon had about him, but Alec realized that Simon was watching Izzy again and was obviously not going to push Alec on the topic. In that moment, he felt a great deal of appreciation towards him.

 

_Okay..._

 

They definitely needed to leave before he bonded any more with the vampire.

 

He swiftly got up. With his shadowhunter grace, Alec made his way over to Izzy and told her that it was time to call it a night. He needed to get home; to get away from the club and the beautiful man. He needed to forget he ever saw him.

 

On his way out, he did one last scan of the room and saw the man watching him. Alec felt a shiver run up his spine and a stirring in his belly.

 

 

 

“Why were you in such a rush to get out of there?” Izzy said, following Alec into his bedroom once they were back at the Institute.

 

“What are you talking about? I told you we were only staying an hour or so. You got an hour _and_ forty five minutes.” Alec quickly started discarding his gear and started gathering his pajamas. “Now, I'm going to go take a shower, if you'll excuse me.”

 

Izzy was standing in the doorway of his en-suite bathroom, blocking his way. “I was just trying to spend some time with Meliorn. I don't know why you always have to run away from your feelings and ruin everyone's fun in the process!”

 

Alec realized with a start that she was actually angry at him. “My feelings? What are you even talking about?”

 

“I'm not stupid, Alec, I'm more observant than you think, and I saw the look you were giving that guy at the bar.” She crossed her arms and remained in his doorway, but her expression softened. “There's nothing to be ashamed of. Also, you would feel a lot better if you just accepted yourself.” She spoke with tenderness, as if she didn't want to offend her brother.

 

“That- That has nothing to do with why I wanted to leave tonight. I'm tired, I just wanted to come back, take a shower and get to bed.” He stood there, waiting for her to move.

 

“Fine...but just so you know, you can always talk to me. I know you, Alec, so don't feel like you need to hide your true self from me. I love you and I want you to be happy.” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on his cheek, “Good night”.

 

She started to walk off and stopped at the bedroom door. “Oh, and Alec?” There was a mischievous grin on her face, “He was really sexy.” She winked at him and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

Alec shook his head and chuckled softly as he went into his bathroom. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to speak openly with her; he knew that Isabelle would be a great listener and would give great advice. If there was anyone he could confide in, it would be her, followed by Jace. He knows he could tell Jace as well but fear held him back.

Maybe one day.

Right now he has too much to lose. He couldn’t risk anyone else knowing his secret. He was the acting head of the Institute and had his family's reputation to uphold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be naming my Chapters but my beta suggested a name for this one
> 
> "How to be smooth: A guide by Alec Lightwood" xD
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own these characters
> 
> and Thanks to my lovely beta, Heather (Tumblr: swans-hooks-and-books) for taking my work and making it presentable for you all <3

“This investigation is turning out to be a real pain in my side...” Jace said as he crouched down, examining the intricate circle and patterns drawn in chalk in the alley way. “First mundanes are dropping like flies all over the place and now these demonic-looking circles are popping up like the pox all around town? We need to bring in some outside help before this gets even more out of hand.”

Alec chuckled under his breath at the mention of their childhood joke. “Demon pox. If only it were something so simple.”  
  
Jace grinned at him with a teasing look. “Simple? Say that to the poor souls who suffer from it.”

“I'll pass. Wouldn't even know where to find someone with the pox, unlike you.” Alec said with a sly lopsided grin.

Never one to miss a beat, Jace started singing jovially and doing a ridiculous jig. “.. _.One must go down to the bad part of town._..”

Alec was laughing loudly while typing out a quick message to his mother to report their findings.

Isabelle cut Jace's singing off with a quick punch to his arm.  
  
Scrolling through his mother's messages, Alec let out an irritated moan. “This looks like it's going to need the assistance of a powerful warlock. It's going to cost the Institute an arm and a leg.” With a tired sigh, he rubbed his hands over his eyes; pinching his brow. His expression had returned to one of serious concentration, one that he seemed to have all the time lately since becoming the acting head of the Institute.

“I could talk to Meliorn and see if he has any information?” Izzy offered up helpfully.

“No, thanks.” Jace cut in quickly. “I'm not in the mood to deal with his haiku-speaking ass.” He crossed his arms, eliciting a scoff and an eye roll from Isabelle. Alec smirked. At least Jace was on his side when it came to Meliorn.

Alec's phone chirped. “Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He said, reading back the text his mother had sent him. “Come on, I've got his address. Let's stop by and see if he will help. Maybe we'll get lucky and he’ll only require my first born as payment.”

“Magnus Bane? I know him! Well…not really, not anymore. He was the warlock who did the memory spells on me when I was younger. I guess I should say, my _mom_ knows him.” Clary quickly took photos of the chalk markings on the ground.

“Well, good, maybe that will give us brownie points to convince him to help us and not take Alec's future child.” Jace placed his arm around her, humming the tune to his famous demon pox jingle that he swears is a Herondale family classic.

 

***********************************************************************

  
_This is gonna take me down_   
_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

Magnus was flipping through a fashion magazine when he heard his buzzer going off. He wondered if he had forgotten a client that he was supposed to be meeting today. He’d been in higher spirits ever since he saw that shadowhunter at Pandemonium, allowing himself to feel some hope that he might see him again and find out more about him. Making his way over to his intercom, he pushed the button and spoke with his usual dramatic flair. “Who dares to call upon the High Warlock of Brooklyn without an appointment!?”

Grinning from ear to ear, he heard some static and then a hesitant, deep, voice came through the speaker. “Uh, this is A-”

The voice was cut off abruptly. There seemed to be a scuffle before a cockier voice spoke over him. “Jace Herondale, God's gift from heaven and Shadowhunter prodigy.”

Hearing the smugness in his voice, Magnus could tell already that he was not going to get along with this shadowhunter, Herondale or not. He buzzed them in and quickly scooped up Chairman Meow, moving to lock the cat up in his bedroom. “Shh, my pet. I can't have you attacking the shadowhunters.” Magnus paused. “Well, that Jace fellow sounds smug, but I'll come fetch you if need be.” He placed a big kiss on his cat's head and shut the door quickly before he could escape. He then turned back to the living area and saw the group helping themselves in through the unlocked door.

He recognized the blonde shadowhunter from Pandemonium several weeks ago.

_This must be Jace._

Magnus turned his back on him and made his way over to his cobalt blue wingback chair. He turned before he sat and saw the same petite, curly haired girl and recognized her instantly now that he could see her face.

“Clarissa Fairchild! How good of you to visit, Biscuit, it's been years!” He leaned in and gave her a kiss on each cheek, winking as he added, “Do tell your mom not to be a stranger”.

Clary smiled. “It's good to see you too. I'll be sure to tell her.”

Looking over her shoulder Magnus spotted Isabelle and made his way over. “Enchante.” He greeted her also with a kiss on each cheek. “My dear, those shoes are killer.”

Isabelle beamed up at him. “Thank you! I'm Isabelle.” She was grinning, already firm in her belief that she was going to like Magnus Bane very much.

He took a step back and with an air of grandeur, made his introduction. “Well, as you know, I'm Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Br---”

The words died on his lips as soon as the same shadowhunter from the bar came over from across the room in long strides. He was so tall and lean, his body sculpted perfectly like an instrument of war. His black sweater fitted beautifully, shaping his strong physique. He was even more handsome than Magnus had remembered him. Stunned for a moment, he stood there in silence before he remembered what he’d been about to say. Instead of finishing, Magnus ultimately ended up asking, “And who are _you_?”. His gaze lingered on the tall shadowhunter.

Alec looked around and behind him, confused. A flash of surprise crossed his features as he finally realized that Magnus must be speaking to him.

His words became scrambled in his mind; it was as if he couldn't remember how to speak.

Alec couldn't believe that the beautiful man from the bar was Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Typical. Now Alec knew, for sure, that he needed to push aside any attraction he felt. This would never work out. This incredible man was way out of his league. Realizing this, Alec tried his best to compose himself. “A- Alec.” He stammered out with a lopsided smile. He then made a nervous adjustment of his bow over his shoulder.

_Close enough._

“It's a pleasure.” Magnus smiled softly at him before he quickly snapped his attention back to the others. “What can I do you for?” He took a seat in his chair, gracefully crossing his long legs.

Jace looked at Alec to take the lead and explain the mission. Upon seeing that Alec was not showing any inclination of speaking, Jace took initiative and quickly went over the details of the latest investigation.

_He's so bad  
but he does it so well_

Alec's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

He was having trouble breathing, no longer paying attention to anything Jace was saying. He noticed Izzy looking at him with wide eyes. It seemed that she had recognized him as well.

Still, Alec couldn't help but admire Magnus close up. It was hard _not_ to, in a well-lit room such as this.

He was even more attractive than Alec remembered. He had blue highlights in his hair now, styled in a messy way as if someone had just been running their fingers through it. Alec wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through his hair. He subconsciously clenched his hands into fists at the thought.

Magnus's make up was simple today; just gold glittery eye liner which caught the light and made his eyes sparkle. The black and blue patterned shirt he had on was unbuttoned, dangerously low to the point that Alec could make out the top lines of his abdominal muscles. He had several long necklaces leaning against the smooth plains of his chest and his tight blue pants were hugging his slim shape perfectly. Magnus exuded power and Alec felt a heat in his body at the thought of just how powerful the beautiful warlock truly was.

Suddenly he noticed that Magnus was looking at him. With a growing dread, Alec realized that they must have asked him a question while he was lost in thought.  
  
“I'm sorry, what?” Alec felt a flush rush up to his neck and face. He hoped that no one noticed that he had been ogling.

“I said, should I come to you with all of my findings?” There was a glint in Magnus’ eyes, as if he realized what Alec was thinking at that very moment. The warlock’s posture and gestures were so feline and graceful. Alec couldn’t help but watch Magnus’ long legs as he switched positions, shifting his body to face him.

“Uh, sure- yeah. I'm the acting head of the Institute so you can contact me directly with any findings.” Alec silently cursed himself. He seemed to be unable to stop stuttering today.

_Get a grip._

“Fantastic.” Magnus' lips curled up into a playful smile. “Here's my number, call me.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a piece of paper with his name and number scrawled on it appeared in Alec's hand. “...so I can have your number too, of course.” Magnus added, as an afterthought.

“Okay.” Alec replied, quickly placing the slip of paper in his pocket. He rubbed his fingers together, the tingle of magic remaining on his skin.

Magnus clapped his hands together. “Well! Send me those photos you took and I will do some research. I’ll get back to you as soon as I find something out. Once I have an idea of what we're dealing with, I’ll also get back to you in regards to payment.” He stood up from his seat to walk them out.

Magnus quickly ushered the others out the door. “And you,” he said, clearly pointing at Alec, “call me.”

Alec could have sworn he saw a flicker of a wink in his eye. He swallowed. His throat felt constricted but he somehow managed to get a few words out. “Yeah, and I'll have the others call you as well. In case you can't reach me—uh, well—in case you need to get in touch with any of us.”

 _All business._ He thought to himself. _Good job._

Magnus nodded and shut the door behind them.

 

Magnus felt a twitch in his chest and a fluttering in his belly.

He had a name now. _Alec_. Short for Alexander, surely. He realized he hadn’t received a last name.

_Oh, well. Then that’s for the next time we speak._

The effect that Alec was already having on him was huge. Magnus felt young again. So flustered. Alec was most certainly part Angel.

He quickly shook his head. He was getting far too ahead of himself. After all, Magnus didn't even know if Alec was interested in men, let alone if Alec was interested in him.

However, he could have sworn that Alec had been checking him out earlier; but then again he hadn’t seemed to have picked up on Magnus' flirting there at the end.

Maybe he was wrong, or maybe he hadn’t been clear enough. Next time, Magnus would have to try and be a little more obvious with his intentions.

He really shouldn't though. He ought to stop this now, help with the investigation, and move on. But Magnus was a sucker for punishment, and the flicker of hope for true love was too strong for him to ever resist. He would forever and always be a hopeless romantic.

 

“ _Alec...Alexander.”_ He sighed dreamily, allowing himself to fall back onto his couch.

 

*********************************************************************

Once Alec was back at the institute, he made his way to his room and quickly shut the door. Pulled the slip of paper with Magnus's name and number out of his pocket, he sat down on his bed. He needed a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

The beautiful man he’d been thinking of the past couple of weeks finally had a name.

 _Magnus Bane_.

Not just any name, though. A name that struck fear and awe in shadowhunters and downworlders alike. He ran his fingers over Magnus's name, lingering there for a moment. He then entered it into his phone and saved the new contact.

Wasn’t he supposed to call the warlock?

The mere thought of it was causing Alec’s hands to shake. What if Magnus answered? What was he supposed to say? His thumb hovered over the contact entry. Ready to make the call, he took a deep breath and tapped it quickly. Putting the phone up to his ear, he heard the ringing and hoped that Magnus would just let it go to voice mail so he could leave a message.

 _By the Angel,_ he could have just sent a text. Magnus had said to call though…

 

”Hello?” Magnus's voice was powerful, even over the phone.

Alec gasped in a quick intake of breath and started choking on saliva.

 _S_ _hit, how embarrassing._ He cleared his throat, hoping to mask the sound with a deep cough. “Uh, sorry. Hi, it's me...Alec.”

“Alec! How good of you to call! I was worried that you might try to make me wait; you know, the 3 day rule.” Alec swore he could hear the warlock’s smirk over the phone.

“Well, I wanted to be sure you had my number. In case you need me...”

_What? So stupid. Cover it up. Now!_

“ _..._ you know, if you find something you need to tell me about.”

This phone call was not going well.

 _Understatement of the century._ He knew he should have waited for his nerves to pass.

“Right, of course! Well, I will be sure to save your number and call you if I should ever _need_ you.” Magnus now sounded….coy?

“Um...sounds good. Well, I’ve got to go. Bye.” Alec hung up the phone quickly.

Hanging up on a beautiful man was probably the last thing one should do, but Alec’s palms were sweating profoundly. He needed to get off the phone as soon as possible, before he could make an even bigger fool of himself. He ran his hands through his hair, frustration gnawing at him.

Why was he unable to form coherent thoughts around Magnus?

Alec did not stutter. Ever. He'd known Magnus for about an hour and the warlock already had Alec stumbling over his words like a school boy.

He sent a text with Magnus's contact information to Jace, Izzy, and Clary so that they could get in touch with him if needed be. He went to throw away the slip of paper with Magnus's name and number on it but instead, stopped; tucking it into his nightstand drawer instead.

 

**********************************************************************

Over the past two weeks, Alec had managed to keep himself calm and professional when talking with Magnus Bane. Just a few incoherent thoughts here and there.

They hadn’t seen each other in person since their first meeting at his loft, which was probably what had made it easier for Alec. Texts and phone calls were easier, especially after that first disastrous phone call. He didn't have to see Magnus. There would be no distractions. No pondering over his attraction towards him. Alec needed to keep his relationship with Magnus strictly professional. He was The High Warlock of Brooklyn and as head of the Institute, Alec would probably be calling on his services occasionally in the future. He couldn't risk everything being ruined because of unrequited feelings. Especially since he had no idea if Magnus would even be interested in him or not…

 

“Alec!”

He turned and saw Izzy coming towards him with a gleam in her eye. She was about to ask something of him and he knew it…

“What are you doing tonight?” She had caught up to him by now and had looped her arm through his and was walking with him.

“Probably just training. I have us on priority for the demon mark investigation so the others are handling the smaller demon issues. Why?” He felt her tug his arm, bringing them both to a halt. He stumbled back a little.

“Good! Then you can go dancing with me and be my wingman! Dancing is considered exercise.” She squeezed his arm in excitement.

“What? Wingman? _No_. I don't even know what you mean by that, what's a wingman?”

He looked at her, brows scrunched in confusion.

“Well, I haven't heard from Meliorn in a couple of weeks, and I really want to go dancing, so I need you to go with me to make the other men jealous. Then I can get a dance partner.” She danced her way over to the hallway mirror to check her lipstick.

“Wouldn't dancing with me have the opposite effect?” He made his way over to her. “People would just think we were together and avoid you, right?” Alec did not understand how she could possibly think this was a good idea.

“No, dear brother. You dancing with me will make me look as if I'm a desirable dancing partner and then they will _want_ to dance with me.” She turned to face him now with a hand on her hip.

“I'm sure you would have no trouble getting a dance partner on your own, so I think my services are not needed.” He smirked. He still failed to see how his dancing was required in this excursion.

“I don't want to be dancing by myself like I'm desperate for attention!” She placed her hand dramatically on her chest as if dancing by oneself was the most offensive thing.

“Izzy, I'm your brother, I would really rather not dance with you in a way that's going to make other men desire you.” His face grimaced in distaste. “First, gross, and second, gross.” He was about to turn away when she spoke up.

“Just for one song! Then you walk off to get a drink or whatever and I _promise_ , I will have a dancing partner by then. Please!” She was using her tactical doe eyes again.

“Why can't you ask Jace? That would probably be less awkward.” Alec offered up.

“Ew, no. I know he's like my brother too, but,” She lowered her voice to a careful whisper, “, but he's actually interested in girls and so that would make things even _more_ awkward.” Alec couldn’t help but smile a little. His sister was always so careful whenever she brought up his feelings. “Plus, I think he and Clary have a date tonight.”

“Ugh, fine. One dance then.” He relented. “And don't be mad that I'm not a good dancer.”

“Thanks! And no worries, I don't need your dancing skills, I just need your charming good looks.” She stood on her toes and reached up to pinch his cheek. “I'll be ready in an hour!” She ran off towards her bedroom but turned quickly to add, “And wear something else! Something alluring!”

Alec looked down at his gray sweater and black pants.

_What’s wrong with this?_

He sighed and made his way to his bedroom. Why did he always get himself into these messes? Izzy and Jace, that's why. They were always dragging him into situations that he would never find himself in. He was always the one to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. He had such a hard time telling either of them 'no' so he always ended up right in the middle of the mess with them.

He heard a knock on his door and turned to see Jace stepping through not even waiting for a response.

“Dude! I could have been naked!” Alec shouted throwing the shirt he just removed at Jace's head.

Jace let out a hearty laugh, “So what? It’s nothing I haven't seen before.”

Alec's brows scrunched down and he cut his eyes at Jace. “You actually haven't. Boxers and nudity are NOT the same thing.”

Jace dismissed him with a flippant wave of his hand, “Same difference.” He looked at Alec's tight pants and grinned, “So I see Izzy was successful in recruiting you for her wingman mission? And you're looking the part.”

“Ugh, yeah. You sure you can't go on a date with Clary some other night? Oh! I have an idea. How about I stay here and train Clary some more? Face it, she _could_ use the extra training. And you go with Izzy?” Alec said somewhat hopefully, knowing this idea would never get accepted.

“Nice try but I think not.” Jace winked at Alec examining the slim fit black jeans he was wearing. His parabatai reached into Alec's closet, pulling out a shirt. “Wear this, you'll turn some heads. See you later, and if you need me, call me.” With a slap on Alec's arm, he turned to leave the room.

“Thanks. I think.” Alec began dressing, putting on the dark blue denim shirt Jace handed him and buttoning it up.  
  
The last time they were at Pandemonium, he had seen Magnus. Alec wondered if he would see him again tonight. He checked himself in the mirror one last time. His tired eyes and dark circles accentuated his pallor. He really needed to start sleeping more. His hair was a wild mess and completely hopeless. Splashing some cold water on his face, Alec sighed. This was as good as it was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, the next chapter is one of my favorites so far. There's going to be dancing and drinking and Sizzy!  
> comment and let me know what you think! ^-^  
> or  
> Find me on Tumblr at m-aleciseverything  
> and send me a message/ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking, dancing, misunderstandings and Sizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the past chapter! Your loving comments seriously make writing this worth it!
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, Heather (Tumblr: swans-hooks-and-books)
> 
> These characters are not mine. 
> 
> Helpful hint: Don't picture Harry dancing if you don't want to die.  
> I'm just kidding, you should ABSOLUTELY picture Harry dancing!  
> Imagine Matt dancing like Harry. -double dead-
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> -E.T. by Katy Perry  
> -Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo

 

Alec found himself in the middle of the dance floor at Pandemonium with Izzy. He was trying incredibly hard to look like he was actually dancing, but instead he felt like he looked like he was having muscle spasms.

Izzy seemed happy enough doing her own thing, and Alec was sure to keep several inches between them. He definitely did not need his sister moving her hips anywhere near him. He would be traumatized forever.

She turned to face him, smiling widely. Her smile dropped instantly when she saw her brother’s dancing. Izzy’s eyes widened as she leaned in. “That's what you call dancing?!” She whispered frantically. “Move your hips! Why are your hands doing that?!”

Alec dropped his hands quickly and whispered back, “I'm not moving my hips while dancing with you!”

“Oh, Alec, don't be such a baby! We're not touching, just…be sexy!” She turned back around and started dancing again.

Alec sighed and started trying to mimic what Izzy was doing with her hips, still taking extra care that they never actually touched.

_I can do this._

He fought demons and protected the whole of New York City for a living, he could look sexy while dancing for 4 minutes.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

 

Magnus noticed Alec almost instantly. He was so tall, practically towering over everyone on the dance floor. He was dancing. Magnus sat there mesmerized by how incredibly sexy Alec looked rolling his hips. Though his brow was furrowed, his hips moved effortlessly and there was clear determination set in the way he was biting his lower lip. He seemed to be already working up a sweat and Magnus could see it gleaming off of his neck and dripping down along his rune. The pants he was wearing were tight in _all_ of the right places. His denim shirt was fitted beautifully around his strong shoulders and slim waist.

Magnus was most definitely appreciating the shadowhunters' strict work out regime.

He was electing to ignore the fact that he was dancing with the beautiful, Isabelle. He knew he was expecting too much for the shadowhunter not to be taken already. They often married young.

Something about their dancing though didn't seem quite as sensual as the others around him. He quickly noticed that they never actually touched. Magnus continued watching him, wishing he could swoop in and take her place; to press himself against Alec and feel those hips rolling against his own.

The song ended and he watched as Alec leaned in and whispered something in Isabelle’s ear. He turned and briskly walked off the dance floor. Magnus stood in one swift move and made his way over to Isabelle immediately. Maybe she could be his way in to find out more about the shadowhunter.

“Mind if I cut in, dear?” He said over her shoulder.

Isabelle jumped in surprise, turning to face him. “Magnus! Hey! It's so good to see you here!” She was smiling, but quickly turned and looked over her shoulder, presumably looking for Alec.

“I'm sure Alexander won't mind if I steal a dance with his girl.” He winked, smirking at Isabelle.

“ _Alexander_ is my brother.” She clarified. “He would not mind at all. In fact, you would be doing him a favor actually.” She laughed then and started dancing to the new song that started.

“Brother? Interesting. Of course, I see that beauty runs in the family. Was he playing your wingman?” Magnus asked. He was trying to contain the interest in his voice as they started dancing together.

“Yes. It seems to have worked though.” She said with a laugh. “It got you over here.”

“Oh, he did, my dear. His moves were practically hypnotic. I’ll make sure to do a good job as well, I promise. The men will be lining up to dance with you after they see you've had not one, but two sexy suitors.”

Isabelle picked up upon how Magnus had so casually described Alec as beautiful and sexy. He had even admired her brother’s dancing. She wanted to run after Alec and drag him back to the dance floor. She was practically giddy from excitement.

Magnus was an amazing dancer and had no problems with actually touching her. After all, Isabelle mainly just wanted to get out and have a good time and dance a bit. Mission accomplished. She made up her mind that she was going to do her best to play matchmaker for her brother. Getting through to Alec, however, was going to take some time. He was so closed off and hidden, even from himself.

She knew he would fight her along the way.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

  
_you're from a whole other world_  
 _a different dimension_  
 _you open my eyes and I'm ready to go_  
 _lead me into the light_

 

Alec settled in at the bar. He had decided to reward himself with a drink for the stressful event down on the dance floor. He ordered a gin and tonic, unsure of what else to get. He really wasn't much of a drinker. The bartender handed him a clear, sparkling drink and Alec was suddenly wary. If this were a faerie drink then this night could turn bad for him very quickly.

_This better not turn me into a rat._

He sniffed the drink and took the tiniest sip to determine if it was safe.

_It probably just has some magic to give it that effect._

He sat and nursed his drink for a moment, trying to get used to the sharp taste. He turned around and looked over at the dance floor. It seemed that Izzy had indeed found herself a dance partner and he almost smiled. Her plan had worked.

 _Oh_.

Alec’s skin turned cold and his stomach plummeted as he realized that her dancing partner was Magnus Bane. Their dancing was definitely much closer than hers and Alec's had been.

_Of course he would be interested in Izzy, practically every man is._

He took a long swig of his drink but was unable to stop himself from watching Magnus dance. He couldn’t tear his eyes away; the warlock’s movements was hypnotizing. He seemed otherworldly down there.

 _Gods_ , _he was an amazing dancer._

His hips were moving so languidly. Alec could quite clearly imagine those hips moving that same way in a different scenario. He watched Magnus' hands move with his usual cat-like grace as they ran down Isabelle's sides. Blue sparks came out of his fingertips and Izzy was giggling. He shivered, remembering how the tingle of Magnus' magic on his hand the other day had felt. He imagined what it would feel like to have Magnus' hands running along his body, his magic coursing through him.

He watched the pair as they laughed, ignoring the bitter stab of jealousy rising in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to leave but he had promised Izzy at least 2 hours. Alec pushed the jealousy away. It was Izzy, his beloved sister; he would not be jealous of her. He would be happy for her, no matter what.

He tossed back the rest of his drink and quickly ordered another from the bartender. If he was going to watch his sister dance with Magnus then he definitely needed to be a great deal more intoxicated than this.

He watched the pair dance for several more songs, shamelessly picturing himself in his sister's place. Maybe he could just go over there and cut in? He knew Izzy wouldn't mind. Actually, she would be thrilled. He shook that daydream away. That would never happen.

 _Can never happen_.

He was about to be appointed as Head of the Institute, and the Clave would not stand for him to be his true self. It would seem he would have to keep himself buried forever.

Reality suddenly hit Alec.

 _I need some air_.

He needed a break from watching his sister dance with the man he had been daydreaming about for weeks. These thoughts would only lead him into a spiraling depression, along with a bitter prediction about how the rest of his life was going to go.

He rose from his seat and made his way towards the exit. On his way out, Alec’s shoulder bumped into someone, and he quickly turned to apologize. “Sorry--” He stopped short.

_Simon. Wonderful._

“Oh, it's you.”  
  
“Hey! I didn't know you were all coming here tonight. Clary didn't call.” Simon looked a little hurt and confused.

“It's just me and Izzy. Clary and Jace went on a date. I didn't think to call you, sorry.” Alec didn't know why he was apologizing, it wasn’t as if he and Simon were friends.

“No, that's cool, I wouldn't expect you to. So...Izzy is here?” He looked around nervously and swallowed “Is she…here with that Meliorn guy?”

Alec laughed dryly. “No. She's too busy dancing with _Magnus Bane_ right now, but you're more than welcome to try and interrupt _that_ dancing.” He realized how catty he sounded, his voice laced with venom.

Alec turned back to make his way over to the dance floor to show Simon where Izzy was dancing with Magnus. When they arrived, Alec noticed that Magnus was kissing her hand and walking off in the opposite direction.

“Looks like it's my turn” Simon said with a huge grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He boldly made his way straight to Isabelle.

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Girl, you're the one I want to want me_   
_And if you want me, girl you got me_   
_There's nothing I, no, I wouldn't do_   
_Just to get up next to you_

 

“Hey, Izzy!” Simon called, making his way towards her through the crowd. She turned towards him. Her cheeks were rosy from the dancing and her hair was cascading over her shoulders in a beautiful mess.

“Hey, Simon!” She beamed up at him.

Simon felt his stomach churning and his fangs were desperate to show. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The most beautiful woman he would ever see.

“Want to dance?” He asked casually, hoping against hope that she wouldn't reject him.

“I'd love to!” Isabelle immediately placed her hands on Simon’s shoulders and started moving her body against his.

Simon never expected to get this far; he stood frozen for a moment before quickly realizing that he needed to take full advantage of this opportunity. It may not come again. Ever. He hesitantly placed his hands on her hips and started moving his body with hers.

He swore he could feel his dead heart beating back to life; his blood pounding in his ears.

He could not take his eyes off of Isabelle. Her red lips were so full and the way she kept smiling at him which was driving him wild. The red dress she wore fitted her perfectly, showing off her incredible figure. He dared to run his hands up her sides, just a little. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or overstep his welcome. But she seemed to be okay with it, running her hands over the nape of his neck and playing with his hair. Their bodies were pressed so closely together. Simon closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her hands in his hair like that. She was so completely unaware of her effect on him.

He could live in this moment forever.

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him. His face suddenly felt hot.

“You're an excellent dancer! Clary is definitely missing out.” Isabelle winked.

His heart sank. Did she really think he was interested in Clary? That ship had sailed so long ago. Clary was just his best friend and that's all he wanted her to be.

“Uh, thanks. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!” He smiled, taking her arm and twirling her around. Isabelle’s eyes widened, filled with laughter. “You're full of surprises, Simon!” She giggled.

He wanted to tell her how wrong she was about Clary, how he only had eyes for her and how that had been the case for so long now.

The timing just never seemed right. She was always on and off again with Meliorn and he wanted to be sure they were off for good before he made his move. He was also terrified of her rejection. After all, there was no way that a goddess like Isabelle could ever be interested in him.

  
\-----

 

Isabelle was very much enjoying her dance with Simon.

With Alec, the dancing was fun simply for the fact that she had actually convinced her non-warm and fuzzy brother to dance with her. Her dance with Magnus was _so_ much fun, but it was obvious there was no attraction there for either of them. Just fun dancing between two very good dancers.

With Simon, it felt _different._ He wasn't related to her or obviously attracted to her brother; he was dancing with her like he really wanted to.

She caught herself noticing that Simon wasn't 'nerd hot' anymore. Well, he _was,_ but he was more than simply that now. He was strong. Vampire-hot too on top of it. Isabelle wondered what it would be like to have a man like Simon fall in love with her. He was a genuine, good man and so loyal and funny. She wished she could only be so lucky as to meet a man like him one day.

Meliorn was fun and forbidden and Izzy had a feeling that she was in deeper than he was. That realization hurt, but she couldn't seem to break off the toxic thing they had going on.

She quickly decided that she didn't want to think about Meliorn right now.

Simon gave her a lop-sided smile, one corner going up before the other one did. She grinned back at him.

Yes, she was going to enjoy her night dancing and laughing with Simon.  
************************************************************************************************************************

Alec saw that Simon had wasted no time in stealing a dance with Izzy. He laughed and shook his head. Boy, she was going to trample all over that vampire's dead heart with her 6 inch heels. He had to hand it to him though, the boy was brave.

He looked around, trying to see where Magnus had gone off to. Maybe he should go and say hello. They were working together after all. There was no reason he should avoid him.

He threw back the rest of his second gin and tonic, wincing at the harsh taste of the gin that had settled at the bottom. Alec drank so rarely that just two drinks was enough to make his head fuzzy. The room was swirling now, a bit off kilter.

He should absolutely not be looking for Magnus in this state. Ignoring every warning sign going off in his head, Alec focused on the drive and need to see Magnus tonight.

He made his way towards the back of the club, where the booths and tables were. He spotted Magnus with a lovely blonde girl on his arm, watching as she pressed kisses on his arm. The warlock was chatting with a beautiful slender man who also seemed to be flirting with him. Alec watched as the faerie man brushed some hair off of Magnus' forehead and said something that had Magnus giggling. Magnus was flirting back.

A thought suddenly took hold in Alec’s mind. Magnus was surrounded by a beautiful woman and a beautiful man, and he was flirting with both of them.

Could he be so lucky? Was Magnus interested in both men and women?

Now Alec was regretting his decision to seek him out. He was instantly nervous. The fact that Magnus was possibly bisexual had suddenly made the charming warlock a possibility, and Alec did not need a possibility right now. He reminded himself of how Magnus had been dancing with Izzy. Alec decided that as Magnus must be interested in her then there would be no harm in her big brother having a little chat with him.

“Magnus Bane.” Alec said, deeply and a lot louder than he’d intended.

Magnus turned around ever so gracefully, and Alec struggled to keep his expression neutral. It was impossible to keep himself from noticing how Magnus' red shirt was a great contrast to his tanned skin; that he had a slight scruff of facial hair; that his nails were painted a deep red, and that his eye liner was dark and bold with sharp lines bringing out his Asian features beautifully.

Alec failed. He had definitely noticed.

“Alexander, how good it is to see you here.” Magnus said smoothly, making his way towards him. He abandoned the blonde girl and the faerie man, barely giving them a second glance as he walked away.

 _Alexander._ No one ever called him that. His parents didn't even call him that anymore. He liked it. He liked the way it sounded when Magnus said it. It was like a secret on his lips, a secret between them.

_His pink, glossy lips._

He shook the observation out of his head.

“I saw you dancing with Izzy earlier, so I thought I would come over and say hey.” Alec was incredible proud of himself. He hadn’t stuttered even once. The liquid courage was definitely helping. Although, his breathing definitely sounded pretty uneven right now, and he was sure he was starting to sweat. Or maybe he was already sweating, Alec couldn't tell; his body felt hot and cold at the same time.

“Oh yes, Isabelle. She's an exquisite dancer.” Magnus swirled his martini as he spoke, taking a sip.

“Yeah, about that-” Alec was cut off as a martini suddenly appeared in his hand. Mouth gaping, he looked up at Magnus, who just smiled at him and said, “Don't make me drink by myself, Alexander”.

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

He was definitely not used to magic being used on him, or even near him. He felt that almost-familiar tingle in his fingertips again. He actually, in fact, quite liked it. Taking a sip, Alec was glad that this drink was sweet. Those earlier gin and tonics had definitely been a bad idea. He was going to need _this_ drink if he was going to somehow keep talking to Magnus.

“So, is this a social call or did you approach me on something work related?” Magnus gestured for Alec to have a seat at a now-empty booth.

Alec took a seat on the long booth, across from Magnus. “Social. I mean, I just thought I should say hey. I'm drinking so it's definitely not work related.”

He silently cursed himself. His sentences were not coming out as casual as he wanted them to be anymore.

He tried again. “I saw you dancing with Izzy and I just wanted to come over and say...that...you know, I'm her big brother, I have to --” He was interrupted for the second time, this time by Simon who sat down next to him.

Magnus looked a little shocked to see someone come and sit down so casually next to Alexander, at their private booth. He recognized the other boy as the vampire from a few weeks ago. This must be Alexander's friend.

“Hi, guys! Taking a bit of breather and a drink break while Izzy goes to the ladies' room.” Simon was grinning happily as he gulped down his beer. He was smiling as widely as if he were the happiest man on the planet.

“Simon, you're a vampire. You don't need to breathe.” Alec realized he had spoken gruffly, but still couldn’t help but cut his eyes at him.

Simon laughed at that. “Old habits die hard!” He then looked at Magnus. Alec could see the recognition on his face and hoped against hope that Simon would not be stupid enough to say something.

Alec decided that he wasn't going to give Simon the chance to embarrass him. “Oh, this is Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus, this is Simon.” Simon gave Alec the briefest of knowing glances, and Alec hoped Magnus didn't notice.

“Nice to meet you.” Simon extended his hand over the table to Magnus.

Magnus took his hand and gave him a firm shake. “So, you are the lovely Isabelle's current dancing partner?”

Simon nodded and blushed deeply. “For now.” He laughed.

Feeling a little braver and tipsy from his three drinks, Alec added, “You’ve got some competition, Simon.” He boldly gestured towards Magnus.

Magnus' brows shot up in shock and confusion. He hesitated. Just when he was about to speak up, Alec tossed his drink back and stood up; pushing his way past Simon in the booth.

He just couldn't do it. He simply could not talk to Magnus about dating his sister.

“I think it's time for me to call it a night. Hope you both have a great evening.” He stumbled off towards the restrooms, hoping to catch Isabelle before she found Simon again.

He looked across the dancefloor and was dismayed to discover that she was already dancing again, but this time with Meliorn. Alec groaned. Now he would never pull her away from him. She had been so upset at him for the last time, he really didn't want to risk his sister’s wrath again.

Instead, he made his way over to Izzy and whispered in ear that he would be outside waiting for her.

She looked at him with concern in her eyes and said she would be done soon.

 

Alec made his way out of the club, desperately needing the fresh air and to get away from Magnus, and away from the strange feelings Magnus had elicited in his body.

He kicked at the gravel, angry at himself for acting so childish. For letting his emotions slip out. He found a seat on a bench outside of the club and sat down with a rough drop.

A moment later, he heard someone join him with a sigh. “Looks like Meliorn found her again.” All of Simon’s earlier cheerfulness was gone.

Alec looked over at him. This was starting to become a thing. Him and Simon, sulking in a corner. He shook his head, “It would seem so, unfortunately.”

“What was going on back there with Magnus?” Simon asked suddenly, gesturing towards the club. “The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then you just bailed.”

“Nothing, I'm just a little drunk and being stupid.” He shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees, looking down at the ground. “Ignore me.” He noticed from the corner of his eye that Simon was watching him but not probing further.

“Well, it looks like I've played my last hand here. I'm going to go back to the DuMort and watch a movie where the nerd actually gets the girl.” Simon stood up and looked back at Alec. He paused, as if he were going to say something else but then decided against it. Alec watched him walk off with a small wave.

He was already regretting his decision to go and speak with Magnus. It had been dangerous. And risky. He was obviously not controlling his attraction too well, letting comments like that slip out. It wasn't even that he was angry with jealousy, Alec was angry that he wasn't allowed to live his life how he wanted. He couldn't be who he was, he couldn't be free like everyone else.

 _The Law is hard but it is the Law_.

He wished that he and Magnus could be more but Magnus was just a….colleague? Nothing more. Maybe they could be friends, if nothing else.

Izzy walked out a short while after and Alec stood to meet her so they could head home together. “Why are you sitting out here? Magnus is in there, you know. You could be spending time with him,” She said with a sweet smile.

“Don't start again with the Magnus thing, Izzy. Nothing is going on.” His eyes met hers and he could see that she was watching him carefully. He looked down at the ground. “Besides, I think he's interested in someone else.” Alec said with a sigh. This was the closest he’d ever come to admitting anything to her. He hoped she wouldn't probe further tonight. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

“Oh...” Izzy could tell he hadn't meant to say that last part. She didn't want to push it further. She needed her brother to know that he could speak freely around her without her drilling him with questions. She was sure he was wrong though. She had caught the hints that Magnus was dropping. She would let it go for now as he seemed to be in one of his moods again. Out of everyone, Alec deserved to be happy.

She looped her arms through his and gave him a squeeze, “Thanks for being the best wingman ever, big brother. We make a good team.”

He laughed deeply and leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “We are a team. And I'm glad you had fun. Just don't expect it again any time soon, Iz.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Magnus had no idea what just happened between him and Alec.

He was so sure that tonight would have been the perfect opportunity to speak with an uninhibited Alec. To maybe get in a few flirty pickup lines. But he had seemed so much more closed off, even more so than usual.

Maybe Alec wasn't actually interested in men. It wouldn't be the first time that Magnus' heart had led him astray. Or maybe he wasn't even out yet. That could definitely be a possibility. He knew the Clave's archaic ways had caused many shadowhunters to keep their true wants and selves hidden. But Alec had seemed angry; he’d walked off so suddenly after making that strange comment about Isabelle.

Magnus detested rudeness, but he’d quickly made his exit from the booth soon after Alec, leaving Simon sitting there alone. This shadowhunter was definitely not going to be easy to get to, especially if he wasn't out. It was okay though, Magnus could be discreet. If needed be.

And he loved a challenge.  
  
He was ready to call it a night. He had had a great deal of fun with Isabelle, and watching Alexander's dancing would grace his thoughts forevermore.

He went to his office in the back, opened a portal and went straight back to his loft.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as well :D  
> Next chapter we get some Izzy/Magnus bonding and Alec/Magnus bonding ;)
> 
> Your comments give me life
> 
> or you can find me on tumblr at (m-aleciseverything)  
> Feel free to send me asks/messages, I would love to chat with you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy/Magnus bonding. Alec/Magnus bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to upload :)
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Heather, like always for being so generous with her talent and time.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your comments and kudos, you sure know how to make a gal feel loved. Seriously, your words are so encouraging. You make me so excited to write quickly and post more for you all :)
> 
> This is more of a fun chapter, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Songs for this Chapter:  
> -New Romantics by Taylor Swift  
> -Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

_We are too busy dancing_  
_To get knocked off our feet_  
_Baby, we're the new romantics_  
_The best people in life are free_

 

The next day Izzy was up bright and early. She went through her training regime as quickly as she could, showered and had only one plan for the rest of day.

_Go shopping and get to know Magnus Bane._

She knew Alec said that he thought Magnus was interested in someone else but Isabelle wasn’t as oblivious as Alec was; she could pick up on hints. He must’ve been mistaken.

If left up to Alec, her poor brother would likely die old and alone. He was so self-sacrificing; always putting everyone's happiness before his. Since he was just going to keep denying himself happiness, this was an option that Isabelle could explore for her brother instead. She picked up her phone and sent a quick message to Magnus.

 

_[From: Isabelle // Time: 11:30 AM]_

_\----Good morning! It's Izzy. I'm in desperate need of new shoes and clothes, I could use someone with your sense of style. You down?_

_[From: Magnus B. // Time: 11:35 AM]_

_\----Sounds like a great way to spend my Sunday. When?_

_[From: Isabelle // Time: 11:37 AM]_

_\----Now too soon? I like to take my time when shopping._

_[From: Magnus B. // Time: 11:37 AM]_

_\----Sounds perfect. Might I suggest brunch and mimosas to start the day?_

_[From: Isabelle // Time: 11:39 AM]_

_\----Magnus, you read my mind!_

_[From: Magnus B. // Time: 11:40 AM]_

_\----I'll portal outside of the institute in 5, see you ;)_

 

Isabelle put her shoes on and went to find Alec, to let him know that she was going to be out for the day. She went to his room and the training room but couldn't find him anywhere.

Instead, she bumped into Jace in the hallway. “Hey, have you seen Alec?”

“Not since this morning. He might be in a meeting, what's up?”

“Oh, it's nothing important. Will you just let him know that I'm stepping out for the day and if he needs me to text or call me?”

Jace nodded and Isabelle smiled and turned to leave.

 

She considered asking Clary to come along. It would be fun to have some girl time with her.

 _But Clary doesn’t know about Alec._ And Isabelle couldn't reveal his secret for him; that was a decision her brother would have to make.

 

She made it outside just in time to see Magnus come through a portal just outside of the Institute's wards.

“Hey! You ready?” She asked, approaching him.

Magnus was wearing skinny jeans, a purple V-neck shirt with his usual necklaces, and his hair and makeup were perfectly styled. _Of course,_ she thought with a smile. Even dressed so casually the warlock still looked amazing. She could tell that this was going to be a fun day, having him help her pick out clothes.

 

“So,” He began. “I know you wanted to do some shopping, but I was thinking we might squeeze a manicure in there somewhere?” Magnus suggested with a playful glint in his eye. He held up his unpolished nails, rings adorning several fingers.

“Yesss!” Izzy replied excitedly. She knew that this was going to work out perfectly.

Plus, if everything went according to plan, then she would have begun to strike up a great friendship with her potential future brother in law. Unashamedly, she already had Magnus and Alec's entire future planned out. _Two kids, maybe more, pets galore, and they would be the ultimate power couple in the shadow world._

Well, she could hope.

They walked off arm in arm, already fast friends.

 

After brunch and a lot shopping, the pair made their way to a nail salon and soon found themselves sitting in pedicure chairs while sipping on wine.

“Alec is going to kill me when he finds out I played hooky today.” She said with a laugh.

Magnus shifted a little. “Speaking of Alexander...is he always so serious?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Not always, but he is most of the time nowadays. He was given the position of acting head of the Institute with the promise that he would be running it in just a few months. He's got a lot of pressure on him. I think it's been wearing him down a lot lately.” Isabelle sighed. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

 

Her expression softened as she took a sip of her wine and then offered a sweet smile. “Alec is the gentlest and most caring brother anyone could ever ask for. He would lay down his life for his family. Even Clary. He's a true protector, through and through. A leader. So yeah, he's always serious, but when he opens up to you and you see him smile, it lights up the whole room.”

 

Magnus was listening to her, quietly watching Isabelle’s face; so full of love and kindness. The love that the two siblings had for each other was something he had never seen before. At least, not in a long time. This was what family was supposed to be. The love written so plainly on Isabelle’s face, and the words she had used to describe her brother truly showed just how loyal those two were to each other.

Family was a foreign concept to him. His family's story were only full of sadness and tragedy.

Magnus imagined that this day was a good example of what it would be like to have Isabelle as a sister. He decided to happily pretend that she was his sister, just for the day.

 

“He sounds amazing.” Magnus admitted. “Who knows? Maybe I will have the privilege of getting to know him better.” He winked.

Isabelle smiled softly at him. “I think that's a fantastic idea. He could use someone like you in his life.”

“Although, it is a shame that Alec should have so much pressure on him. I do understand how hard it must be running an Institute by yourself.” Magnus took a thoughtful sip of his wine. “We will just have to help him loosen up.”

“Welcome to the club.” She giggled. “Our mission stands as follows: help Alec relax.” She laughed again, and added, “Jace and Clary are in it too.”  
  
Magnus grinned widely and looked out of her from the corner of his eye. “I do think I'm going to adopt you as my sister, Isabelle.”  
  
“Well, one can never have too many brothers.” She raised her glass to his for a toast.  
  
“So tell me, dear, what's going on between you and Meliorn?” Magnus leaned in, more than ready to get to know Isabelle better.

However Isabelle's face did not brighten in quite the way he had hoped it would. In fact, her mood shifted noticeably.  
  
“Now _that_ is something I hardly know myself.” She sighed. “We've been seeing each other on and off for a couple of years now.” She paused to take a long sip of her wine. “But it's always in spurts; a week or two here and there. I'm starting to think that he simply doesn't want the same things that I do.” Her expression turned to sadness.  
  
Magnus looked at Isabelle’s downcast eyes and felt a strong sense of protectiveness overwhelm him. No one should be strung along like this, he knew that better than anyone.  
  
“I'm starting to worry that I'm in deeper than he is. When we started our…thing, it was supposed to be casual; no attachments and no love, but after years one tends to want more. I've never even been on a real date!” A small tear appeared at the corner of her eye, but Isabelle blinked it away quickly and with a laugh, plastered a smile onto her face. “I guess I'll just see where we go.”  
  
Magnus cleared his throat and placed a hand on her arm. “Oh, Isabelle, you beautiful, fierce unicorn. You deserve someone who will commit to you. Never forget that.”  
  
Isabelle giggled and placed her hand on his. “Thanks, Magnus, I'll try.”  
***********************************************************************

Finally finished with his meetings for the day, Alec was headed for the dormitories when he spotted Izzy walking in with shopping bags on each arm. She noticed him and quickly ran up to talk to him. “Hey! Slow down! I don't want to mess up my pedicure.”

“I see you've spent your day working hard.” Alec said dryly, examining the many bags she had on her arms.

“Yeah, I've been out all day.” She said tiredly. “I'm beat.” She pushed the door to her room open and flopped down on the bed.

“Sounds so hard, I hate it for you.” He deadpanned.

She threw her pedicure flip flop at him, hitting her brother right in the chest.

“Magnus and I went out for brunch and mimosas, and then we shopped until we couldn't walk anymore and finished off with manicures and pedicures.” She recalled her exciting day with much enthusiasm, and wiggled her freshly painted fingers and toes happily in Alec's direction.  


Alec gulped. _Magnus_. She had been out with Magnus all day?

There he was stuck in meetings all day, and Izzy had been able to go out for brunch with Magnus. He quickly swallowed down the jealousy and looked at her, trying not to show his interest.

“Magnus? How did that come about?” He asked, fidgeting with a shopping bag and hopefully sounding uninterested.

“I texted him. I figured, he has a great sense of style and could help me pick out some good outfits and shoes. Guess what? I was right!” Izzy started taking everything out of the bags, and was preoccupied with laying them all out on her bed. “Plus, I wanted to get to know him better.”

She grinned. “I think he's going to be my new best friend. Oh! And he was interested in knowing more about you too” She said with smirk, and glanced in Alec’s direction as though hoping to see a reaction of sorts.

His brows shot up. “Me? What did you tell him?” He was worried now. He knew his sister well, which meant being fully aware of how Izzy could sometimes say far too much.

“Nothing.” She shrugged. “I just told him about how you're going to be head of the Institute soon and how you're an amazing brother.” She continued putting away all of her new clothes.

“So...is he going to be your new replacement for Meliorn?” He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. He was being petty and he knew it. Alec wished he could take the question back.

Isabelle's head snapped towards him, confusion very evident on her face. “What? Are you crazy?” She looked at her brother questioningly.

Relief flooded through Alec. Her reaction was all he needed to know that there wasn't anything going on between them, at least not on her end.

“Alec, I love you but you are seriously clueless, did you know that?” Izzy said, with a laugh.

Alec found himself laughing also. “I love you too.” He gestured to the numerous bags on the bed. “Next time, grab me some new boots; mine are starting to get holes in the bottom.” He turned to leave when Izzy protested and hurried to one of the bags, searching for a moment.

“Oh! I actually did get you something!” She pulled out a forest green sweater and held it out towards him. “I know, I know. You don't like color. But this is such a dark shade of green, I thought it could pass the test?” She looked hopefully up at him.

He bit back a retort and looked at the thin sweater. Izzy was right, it was definitely not a color he had ever owned, but he felt so grateful that he had a sister who would even think of him when she was out shopping for herself. “Thanks, Iz. It's great”.

She grinned, evidently pleased with herself.

**********************************************************************

The week was passing dreadfully slow, and Alec had not heard from Magnus since that fateful Saturday night at Pandemonium.

He was beginning to think that his behavior had caused Magnus to be upset with him.  


_Or maybe he just doesn’t have anything new to report on their investigation._ Alec nodded to himself. That was probably it.  


He had even more Institute meetings to get through today and he was not looking forward to reporting that their investigation had come to a standstill.

He jumped with a start when his phone vibrated in his pocket during one of his meetings.

Alec slowly pulled it out and checked it underneath the table so no one could see. He saw Magnus's name on the lock screen and suddenly felt his temperature rising. Just seeing Magnus's name had such an instant effect on his body. He knew he should be listening to the meeting, but he had to see what Magnus wanted. He swiped his screen open and checked his message.

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 12:30 PM]_

– _\---Good morning, Alexander :)_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 12:31PM]_

– _\---It's noon, hardly morning._

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 12:31PM]_

_\----- I require at least 11 hours of beauty sleep ;)_  


Alec let out a small huff of laughter.

Heads shot up around the table to look at him. He let out a cough to cover it up. “Sorry, go ahead.”

He was supposed to be listening, damn it. The werewolves were struggling with a few newly turned werewolves, and the head of the NY pack, Luke, was coming to them for help. He listened for a few more moments and then stole another chance to send a quick reply back to Magnus.

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 12:33 PM]_

_\----- Of course you do._

_Crap. Did that sound like flirting?_ He quickly sent another text to distract from the previous one.  
_  
–--- What's up? Anything to report?_

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 12:33 PM]_

_\----Yes, actually! I may have figured out some of the markings in the demon circles. Mind coming over and going over them with me?_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 12:35 PM]_

– _\--- Sure. I have some meetings this afternoon, is 5:00 okay?\_

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 12:35 PM]_

– _\---perfect, I'll be here._

 

Alec went back to listening to Luke's plan of action, but he was finding it strangely hard to focus on the situation at hand. The meetings for the rest of the day were going to pass a lot slower than usual. This was officially the longest Wednesday of his life.  


A part of him wanted to ask Jace or Izzy to come along with him to Magnus'. But this wasn't a mission, it was just research; and he should be able to handle these types of situations on his own.

When his last meeting was over, Alec quickly collected his paperwork and made his way to his bedroom. The nerves from seeing Magnus had caused him to sweat throughout the day, and he needed to freshen up and change into something that didn't have dark circles from sweat-soaked anxiety.

He caught himself staring at his closet for a ridiculously long time, unable to decide on what to wear. Magnus was always so flashy and beautiful. There was absolutely no way that Alec could not compare to him.  


_This wasn't a date_ , he had to remind himself.

They were researching demon markings that were linked with the murders of mundanes.

Actually, this was probably the most _unromantic_ circumstance to see each other under.

 

He finally settled on the fitted forest green sweater that Izzy had bought him on her shopping trip with Magnus. He was there when his sister picked it out, surely this was a good choice.

He made his way to the shower, determined not to smell musty from his nervous sweat. _Relax_. He still had 40 minutes to get to Magnus's, plenty of time.

 

Once he was done with his shower, Alec got dressed quickly and towel dried his hair. It was messy, but there was nothing he could do to tame it. He was used to it by now. He grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on, also making sure to grab his bow and quiver, just in case. He never went anywhere unarmed.

 

He hoped he could slip out unnoticed when he saw Izzy turn the corner.

_Ugh, of course._

He was starting to think she lurked these hallways as a hobby.

 

“Hey, where are you off to?” She looked him over and noticed his sweater. “You look nice! I did well choosing that sweater, it really brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks. I'm uh- just on my way to Magnus's. He texted me and said that he had some translations for some of the markings. Wanted me to help go over them with him.” He swallowed and looked around nervously. He hoped his nerves weren't obvious.

“Oh, need any help?” Izzy offered with raised brows.

“No, I think we'll be fine. I’ll probably be in and out anyway. Nothing serious, just translating.” Alec checked his phone. He hated running late. “I’ve got to go, you know how I hate being late. Call me if there's an emergency.” He stepped around her and made his way out of the Institute quickly.

 

********************************************************************

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

 

Magnus sat hunched over the various tomes and was completely absorbed in his research when he heard the buzzer go off. He looked at the clock and noticed it was exactly five o'clock.

_Of course Alexander would be punctual._

He made his way to the front room and pressed the intercom, “Alexander? Is that you?”

He heard Alec awkwardly respond, “Uh, yeah, it's me”.

Magnus grinned and pressed the button, unlocking the gate for him, and made his way over to the door unlocking it.

He turned back and had begun walking back to his office when he heard Alec calling out, “Magnus?”

“Back here!”

Magnus watched as Alec turned the corner and entered the room. He was actually wearing a color other than black, and he looked amazing. The green sweater that he and Izzy had picked out made his large eyes stand out beautifully. Their color had turned a deep green, with a ring of honey brown around his pupils; complete with the tiniest flecks of dark blue around the edges. Around them, his thick lashes were so dark. Magnus had never seen eyes as beautiful as Alec’s in all of his life. And he had seen plenty. His face was unshaven, with a nice amount of dark stubble covering his face. In other words, Alexander was quite captivating.

  
Magnus shook his head, and his daze along with it. Normal friends were not supposed to gaze into each other’s eyes that long.

 

“Thanks for coming. I see that Isabelle and I did a great job at picking out that sweater.” He watched as a flush of pink rushed into Alec's cheeks. It surprised him that this beautiful man was not used to receiving compliments. Deciding that he didn't want to make Alec uncomfortable, Magnus switched subjects. “Isabelle was gracious enough to offer to be my new adoptive sister. I see many fun excursions ahead for us.” He chuckled.

Adoptive sister.

_Sister._

_Surely this means he's not interested in Izzy._ Alec felt hope rise in his chest, butterflies fluttering quickly in his stomach. “Izzy is great, I'm glad you guys had a good time together.”

“We definitely did, we have a lot in common.” Magnus said with a smile. “She reminds me of myself, actually.” He stopped himself. “Oh, god. That sounds so vain.”

Alec laughed. “Or confident.”

Magnus's ears perked up at the sound of laughter arising from Alec. He was always so serious, so professional. He loved Alec’s laugh.

“Confident. Sounds much better. But don't let me fool you, I'm extremely vain.” He said winking at Alec, laughter in his eyes.

“I'll remember that.”

“Anyway, I've been translating more since I texted you, I think I've got something here.” Magnus made his way over to the desk.

“Great-- that's great. Thanks for working on this for us.” Alec replied crossing the room to stand next to Magnus. As he leant over the desk, he hid a rush of panic; his nerves had returned like a bundle in the pit of his stomach.

“Here, have a seat and you can go over what I've already translated.” Magnus pulled out a chair for him at the large desk. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses appeared on the desk in front of Alec. Alec reeled back a little. Getting used to magic was going to take some time.

“This work isn't very pleasant, I figured some wine would really take the edge off.” Magnus smoothly poured a glass out for his companion.

“Thanks, it's been a long day.” Alec admitted, accepting the drink from Magnus' outstretched hand. “Did you just snap this from your kitchen?”

“This actually came from a lovely Vineyard in France that I love to visit for holidays.” Magnus dropped in casually, before taking a generous sip.

“Oh. Do you just take a bottle and leave money in its place?” Alec peered into the glass, swirling the contents.

The warlock shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes.”

Alec chuckled and took a sip of the wine, feeling his bundled nerves start to loosen. He was glad that Magnus hadn't brought up his irrational behavior the other night. Perhaps it could be forgotten.

 

He placed the glass down gently, took a seat and started going over the notes Magnus had scrawled out, trying to translate the demon markings.

Magnus sat down opposite him and continued going over where he had left off.

 

After a little while, Magnus heard Alec taking a deep gulp of his wine and he looked up in time to see him shrugging off his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair and then pushing up the sleeves of his sweater, bunching them at the elbow. The shadowhunter’s toned forearms were particularly muscular. His long fingers fidgeted against the edges of the papers he was holding; causing the muscles to dance. The runes, and silver scars of old runes no longer active, only emphasized their definition. His veins were bulging, his hands showed so much strength. Alexander was like a Michelangelo statue and Magnus was once again surprised that the other man was somehow completely unaware of how beautiful he was.  


Magnus realized with a start that they had been studying in silence this entire time. How strange that he liked how peaceful it was; how Alexander could work so peacefully.  


Alec was the first to break the silence. “These translations are so...sinister. If they're correct, and it seems like they are from what I can tell, we could be dealing with something pretty big.” He looked up at Magnus and placed the translation notes aside.

“Which is precisely why I wanted you to double check my work. I didn't want to report these findings and find out they were not completely accurate. Here, have a look at the next line I'm translating.” Magnus rose up from his chair and walked over to Alec's side and placed his book down along with his notes. He wiggled his fingers over the pages, searching for his place to point out the translations.

 

Alec leaned forward, brow furrowed with focus and studied Magnus' work.

Instead, he was drawn to the warlock’s hands. Magnus' nails were a deep blue, almost black with glitter. It reminded him of the stars. Magnus had beautiful hands. The way he pointed and gestured made his hands look like they were dancing. Everything about Magnus was graceful like a dancer. He moved with intention.

 

“I still have a lot left to translate.” Magnus continued on, completely oblivious to Alec’s watchful eyes. “Each ring has its own line and each line seems to be taking forever to decode.”

“Well then, let's translate. Two people translating are quicker than one. I’ll start on the next line.” Alec grabbed some paper and a pen and started working intently. “If—uh—if that's okay with you, that is.” He looked up at Magnus, brows raised, crinkling his forehead.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and made his chair appear on this side of the table. “Of course! Two brains are indeed better than one.”

They were going to have to work side by side if they were sharing this book. He grinned to himself and was grateful for this opportunity to work so closely with Alec.

 

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

 

A couple of hours passed and Alec was acutely aware of how close Magnus was to him.

He didn't even realize when he suggested that they ought to both translate that they would be sharing the book. Or working so closely together.

He could occasionally feel Magnus' breath on the exposed skin on his forearms, tickling the hairs and causing goosebumps to appear from the sensation. He kept having to adjust himself in his seat to conceal his reactions. His skin was tingling all over.

The pair were now on their second bottle of wine and only paused to speak to each other if they had a question, or needed confirmation on a translating. They seemed to be working very well together.

 

Alec liked how peaceful it felt. Sitting here beside Magnus, working side by side, felt both comfortable and natural.

He hoped this was a good sign. Alec assumed he would be working with Magnus regularly over his career as Head of the Institute and so it was good to know that they worked so well together.

He also knew there was no way he was going to screw up their professional relationship by hoping for more. Magnus had been perfectly friendly towards him tonight, nothing else, which only further proved to Alec that he must not be interested in anything more than friendship. A big part of him was disappointed in this, but he couldn't allow himself to hope for anymore.

After all, Magnus was a High Warlock. Immortal. He must have known so many more people in his long life, and all far more interesting than he could ever hope to be.

 

Alec needed to clear his head. He placed his pen down and shook his hand out, stretching out the post-writing cramp.

He looked over at Magnus, who was finishing up the translation on his third line. Placing his pen down, he massaged his hand and stretched his arms overhead.

“Let's take a break, shall we?” Magnus quickly stood and poured himself another glass of wine. “I'm famished. Do you like Mexican food?”

 

Alec felt his stomach rumbling and realized that he had somehow missed out on eating lunch. He had been so preoccupied with his meetings.

Following Magnus’ lead, he stood up to stretch. “Uh, yeah, Mexican food is great. I actually grew up eating Mexican food.”

 

Magnus couldn't help but notice the sweater ride up on Alec's stomach, revealing a small patch of dark hair right above his buckle line.

Averting his gaze quickly, Magnus took a long drink of his wine.

“Excellent. What do you want?” Magnus asked, walking out of the room. Alec followed behind him with his glass of wine in hand.

“Like I said, I grew up on it. I'll eat anything really.” Alec replied.  


Magnus snapped his fingers and a spread of Mexican food appeared on the table before them. Alec must have looked like he was about to protest because Magnus quickly added in with a raised finger, “Don't worry, I left payment. Including a tip.” He was smirking as he took a seat on the couch in front of the table.

 

Alec sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch and stretching his long legs out in front of him. He picked out a box of tacos, hunger rolling in his belly. “Thanks.” He chuckled.

Alec had to stifle his laughter when he looked up and saw Magnus eating a burrito, beans and sour cream oozing out of the bottom. He looked so frustrated at the mess it was making.

Alec graciously held out a wad of napkins for him.

Magnus took it thankfully, wiping his fingers and mouth.

Unbeknown to Alec, Magnus was utterly mortified that Alexander had to see him eating a burrito like a complete slob.  


_Why_ _didn't I pick something less messy?_  


Because he was hungry. His hunger often got the best of him.

Now he had Alec handing him _wads_ of napkins. He took a deep breath to push down his embarrassment.

“So!” Magnus desperately needed a change of topic. “Do you cook?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, a little. Mom was always busy and she never even bothered to teach any of us how to cook so I kind of took it upon myself to learn some recipes.”

“I'm pretty much the one who can cook. If Izzy ever offers you food, do _not_ eat it.” Alec's eyes were as big and round as if he were warning someone of a potential death threat.

“Surely she's not all that bad.” Magnus had abandoned the burrito and switched to chips and salsa.

“Oh, it's worse. Believe me. If the flavor doesn't get you immediately, you will be feeling it the next day.” Alec was laughing and shaking his head. “Somehow she hasn't picked up on how terrible she is at it. It’s strange; her food doesn't seem to affect her. Her stomach must be made of steel. Also, I really think she was born without taste buds.”

Magnus was laughing. “Well, even she has to have a flaw.”

“This one time, Izzy baked me a cake for my birthday. I think it was my 18th birthday. It was in this deep dish and it was iced beautifully. She said it had been made entirely from scratch. We were all thinking 'Yes! She's finally done it!' When she removed the lid from the dish, the cake was as thin as a dinner plate. It had no flavor and the icing was bland...I mean how do you mess up icing? It's sugar!” Alec's shoulders were shaking from laughter. “We all ate it anyway. It was obvious she had put a lot of love into that cake. After that, I started telling her I loved ice cream cake from a certain store. She's been getting me that ever since.”

“Aw, my poor little kitchen nightmare, bless her heart.” Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

They continued to talk over dinner, never encountering a quiet moment; with Alec sharing fun childhood stories, crazy situations that he and Jace had found themselves in. Magnus learned that Jace was his parabatai. He had known parabatai before, and their bond was something beyond compare. He was happy that Alec had someone like that in his life. It was an incredibly beautiful thing.  


Alec caught himself laughing at most of Magnus' comments and his wild stories. Magnus was naturally funny, and was a man who had seen it all. The thought didn't really intimidate Alec like he thought it would. He loved hearing the numerous historical facts and all the things that Magnus had lived through. He found himself looking forward to hearing more stories of the warlock’s escapades.

It seemed that Magnus and Jace, in fact, had a lot in common when it came to their knack for getting into sticky situations. Magnus was laughing with him and he felt proud that he was able to make an immortal warlock laugh. He couldn't help thinking how perfect this night was.  


Magnus's laughter was so light and came from deep within. He laughed with all of his being, and Alec loved the sound of it. He loved Magnus's smile; and how his eyes would close when he laughed. Even his hair seemed to bounce with laughter. Everything about Magnus was beautiful. Damn it, even his teeth were beautiful. Alec was beginning to wonder if there was a single flaw in the man in front of him.

Alec wanted to be able to make him smile like that forever.

 

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

 

_Alexander._

_This man was going to be his ruin._  


Magnus could already tell his walls were coming undone around him. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable he felt around the shadowhunter. He never felt like he belonged anywhere. Magnus's life was always full of noise, moments passing by like the blink of an eye. He was a constant roamer in this world and he never quite fit in. Everything in his life was fleeting. Right now, lost in this moment with Alexander, for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home.  


The moment was quiet, filled with nothing but their laughter. Magnus wanted this night to never end.  


He was enjoying this too much, but Alec seemed so at ease. Nothing like how he was around the others. It was almost as if he could allow himself to open up more.  


Isabelle was right; her brother had a smile that could light up the world. When Alexander laughed it was completely uninhibited. He would throw his head back and his eyes would crinkle adorably, dimples forming around his mouth as though he was an actual angel.  


Magnus could get used to this; to Alexander's smile and laughter. He found it to be something he never wanted to live without. Now that he had it in his life, he wanted to keep it forever.  


He couldn't help but watch Alec as he told stories; his eyebrows so expressive. Or when he listened intently to Magnus's stories with a glint of humor behind his eyes.

_His eyes…_

Magnus could get lost in those eyes for the rest of time.

 

\---

Once they were finished with dinner, the pair got back to work and were going over their notes on the couch; each reviewing separate texts.

Alec felt his eyes fluttering shut. It probably hadn’t helped that he was so full of food and wine that he was seriously struggling to stay awake. He looked at his watch and noticed it was already half past midnight.

He rubbed at his eyes. They felt dry and gritty from exhaustion.

He would finish this last line and then he would leave.  


Eventually, his head lolled to the side against one of Magnus's throw pillows and he fell asleep with his chin on his collar and a book in his lap.

 

\---

Magnuss' focus on his work was interrupted by the sounds of deep, steady, breathing. He looked up and noticed that Alec had fallen asleep on the couch with his book and notes in his lap. Magnus smiled. He moved the books back onto the desk, where the rest of the work was, with a flick of his hands.  


He wasn't sure if he should wake the shadowhunter or not; he looked so peaceful that Magnus didn't want to disturb him. He watched him for a moment, the slow and steady breathing. His furrowed brow. Alec was so serious, even in his sleep.

He decided against waking him up. Instead, the warlock grabbed a throw blanket and covered the other man. Alec shifted a bit in his sleep, making himself more comfortable against the throw pillow.

 

He was still unsure if Alec had any romantic interest in him, but sometimes Magnus swore that he saw Alec's body react to him. But he was always so professional. He could never get a proper read on him.

One thing Magnus did know was that he had really enjoyed the time with him. If friendship was all that Alexander could offer him, he would take it. Happily so. Simply sharing stories and laughing together was more than he had ever hoped for.

 

All Magnus wanted was to get to know him better, and he was glad that he had come to him with this mission. It was easily one of the best nights he had had in a long time.

 

He made his way to his bedroom, slightly dazed. God only knew how he was going to get a good night's rest knowing that Alexander was just right outside of his bedroom.

  
**********************************************************************

  
  
  
_  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after is in the next chapter! ^o^
> 
> Like always, your comments and kudos are SO appreciated! I love hearing what you have to say and your guesses on what you want to happen next :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr at (m-aleciseverything) feel free to send me an ask/message and chat with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after Malec, new Lightwood, and Sizzy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive response to the last chapter! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the Magnus/Izzy bonding as well as the Malec bonding ;)
> 
> A big shoutout to my beta, Heather for being so amazing even though she's going through finals.
> 
> Songs for this Chapter:  
> -Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran (This carried over from the last chapter)  
> -Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days, I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 

As Alec felt a rhythmic vibration on his chest he also realized that the light in his room was a lot brighter than usual. He slowly opened his eyes, straining against the sunlight, and found himself staring into the eyes of a cat. Suddenly wide awake, he sat up; shadowhunter instincts kicking in. He took a look at his surroundings, at the wide open window showing the Brooklyn Bridge, and the plush couch he was sitting on.

He had spent the night at Magnus Bane's loft.

He quickly wiped his face with his hands and looked around to see if Magnus was anywhere in sight. It looked as if he wasn't awake yet. The loft was still, with only the sound of the cat purring to break the silence. He imagined Magnus lying on the black satin sheets, shirtless. Part of him wished he could just stumble in there on accident. A total accident. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

Absentmindedly, Alec reached over and scratched behind the cat's ears.

He didn't even know that Magnus had a cat.

With a start, he remembered how urgently he needed to check his phone. Everyone at the Institute must be looking for him.

He leaned back and fished his phone out of his pocket. Magnus' cat was now rubbing up against his arm and forcing his way under it to get to Alec's lap. Alec let the cat get on his lap as he read through the many texts he'd received that morning.

 

_[From: Izzy // Time: 6:30 AM]_

– _\--Where are you??_  


_[From: Jace // Time: 6:35 AM]_  
  
\---Hey, where did you sneak off to?

 _\---Izzy is freaking out and saying you may be dead or seriously injured. I keep assuring her you're not. You know, parabatai bond and all._  
  
  
[From: Izzy // Time: 6:45 AM]  
  
\---Seriously. Should I be worried?  


_[From: Izzy // Time: 7:00 AM]_

– _\--I'm about to send a search party. Answer me!_  


_[From: Jace // Time: 7:20 AM]_

– _\--Izzy is sending me on a search party, I'm beginning to think it's necessary. Hope you're safe._  
  
  
He checked time and noted that it was 7:29. He hadn’t slept in so late in a long time. All of the wine and Mexican food, mixed with his busy day yesterday, must have really knocked him out. He quickly typed out a message to Jace and Izzy, reassuring them that he was fine and would be headed home soon.

 

_[From: Jace // Time: 7:29 AM]_

– _\--Jesus Christ, Alec. Don't wait so long to respond. Glad you're okay, see you soon. I'll be sure to take a picture of your walk of shame._

 

Alec laughed. Of course Jace's mind would go _there_. He sent Jace a curt reply.

 

 _[From: Alec // Time: 7:29 AM]_  
  
–--Fuck you.  


_[From: Izzy // Time: 7:30 AM]_  
  
–--oh, thank Raziel! You're okay! Don't worry me like that ever again. Where are you?

 

Before he even got a chance to respond to his sister, Alec got another string of texts from her.

 

 _[From: Izzy // Time: 7:30 AM]_  
  
\----OH. MY. GOD. Did you spend the night with Magnus?!?!  
–--( _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_

–-- _(¬‿¬)_  
  
Alec re-read her texts and tried to figure out what the parenthesis and symbols meant. It was harder than the demon marks. After examining it for a moment, he realized they were meant to be faces. Very much 'Izzy' faces.

 

_[From: Alec // Time: 7:34 AM]  
_

– _\--Yeah. Nothing like what you're thinking though, perv._  
–--Just fell asleep on the couch translating demon writing.  
  
[From: Izzy // Time 7:35 AM]  
  
–--Sexy ;)  
–--See you later!

 

Shaking his head, Alec laughed and put his phone away. He leaned back for a moment, trying to wake himself as he petted the cat. He was very much a cat person, an animal person really. The Institute cat, Church, who came and went as he pleased, only liked Alec. So in a way, Church was his pet. The cat would even sleep in Alec's room on occasion.

“You're sweet, what's your name?” His voice was gruff from sleep as he scratched the cat under his chin, who seemed to be loving it. “I'm Alec. It's nice to meet you.”

A sound drew Alec’s gaze to the front door just in time to see as Magnus walked in, carrying coffee and a brown bag. He rose from his seat quickly, a blanket falling to the floor. The cat jumped down and rushed over to greet Magnus.  
  
“Good morning! I see you've met the Chairman.” Magnus beamed as he placed the drinks and bag down on his counter.  
  
“The Chairman?” Alec bent over to pick the blanket up from the floor, folded it and laid it gently over the arm of the couch.

“Chairman Meow.” Magnus looked and saw that Chairman was now twining through and rubbing up against Alec's legs. “And it seems he's taken a liking to you, very unusual.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Alec said in surprise. He reached down to pet him again. “Hey, Chairman.”  
  
In that moment, Magnus felt his heart was ready to explode; seeing Alexander, such a fierce, strong shadowhunter, having such a gentle tendency with his cat. He was also glad to see that Chairman Meow liked Alec. He never dated anyone his cat didn't like.  
  
“I've got coffee and fresh croissants!” Magnus announced with a cheery expression. He was never awake this early but he had to be sure he was dressed and ready before Alexander awoke. But then he had quickly realized how strange it was to just sit there staring at him, and so he had gone out to get coffee and breakfast to pass the time. “I didn't know how you took your coffee so I got one as black as my soul and one so sweet it could be dessert.” He indicated which was which with his hands.  
  
“Thanks.” Alec said reaching for one of the steaming paper cups. “I take mine black.”

“Oh thank God! You would have broken my heart if you had taken the sweet one.” Magnus picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Alec felt so awkward standing there with Magnus first thing in the morning.

Magnus, of course, looked amazing; unfairly refreshed. Alec felt like he desperately needed to wash his face, brush his teeth, and brush his hair. Also, he was sure his clothes were rumpled from sleeping on the couch.

He remembered that he had been covered in a blanket when he woke up. Magnus must have put it there. He felt a warmth creep into his face.

He took a careful sip of his coffee.

“I'm so sorry to be intruding on your morning like this. You should have pushed me off the couch and told me to go home.” He chuckled into his coffee.  
  
“It's no intrusion at all, Alec.” Magnus said politely. “I was tired myself and I figured I would just let you rest. You weren't disturbing any one on the couch.”

“It's a little early for you, I thought you needed at least 11 hours of beauty sleep?” Alec returned playfully.  
  
Magnus smiled to himself. _H_ _e remembered._

“Yeah, well, I will just have to take a beauty nap later.” He winked at Alec.

Magnus then took out the warm croissants and butter. “Eat up!”  
  
Alec reached out for one, buttered it generously and took a big bite.

“Mm. That's good” He said through a full mouth, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
  
Magnus was amazed at the multifaceted Alexander. He could go from being the broody, serious General of a shadowhunter army to this precious man eating a buttered croissant like a child, who then moaned and rolled his eyes. And then was right back to being a secretive sex god five seconds later.  
  
Alec checked the time. He really needed to leave, he had already tarried for far too long. He didn't want to though; he wanted to be able to take a day off and just stay here with Magnus. In this bubble where time didn't matter.

“I've got to go. Institute's not going to run itself.” He shoved the rest of his croissant into his mouth and took another swig of his coffee.  
  
“Right, you're a busy man.” Magnus said smiling at him.  
  
“No rest for a Lightwood.” Alec swallowed down his food.  
  
  
_Lightwood? Stars, he was a Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood._

Magnus thought about one of his last encounters with the Lightwoods. It had been with Maryse and Robert and they had been talking about their son.

 _He must be 'the repellant brat'_. Magnus chuckled softly to himself.  
  
“What is it?” Alec's face was wrought with worry. He started wiping his mouth with a napkin, frantically trying to remove evidence of whatever had made Magnus laugh.  
  
“Oh nothing! I was just thinking how the past can be a funny thing.” Magnus said with laugh. “Alexander Lightwood? Your parents are Robert and Maryse Lightwood, right?” Magnus asked with a facetious smile.

“Yeah, you know them?” Alec asked innocently, rubbing the hair on the back of his head with his hand.  
  
“Oh yes, we go _way_ back.” Magnus said as he started collecting the croissants and butter back into their paper bag. “Can't say they're my biggest fans.”

“They're not fans of anyone. Not even their own kids.” Alec chuckled.

Magnus's brows dropped in concern. He hated the thought of anyone's parents making their children feel less than, unloved. He knew the feeling all too well and it was a feeling he would not wish on anyone. Gratitude warmed his heart as he remembered how Alec had Isabelle and Jace; it seems that no matter how Robert and Maryse treated their children, they seemed to have grown into wonderful adults.

“Well, I won't keep you any longer, _Alexander Lightwood_.” Magnus handed him the bag with the rest of the croissants in it. “Take these with you. I don't need them ruining the figure I work so hard for.”

“Thanks.” Alec said grabbing his coffee and taking the bag from Magnus. He picked up his bow and quiver and threw them over his shoulder. “And uh-- Thanks for dinner too. I guess I owe you a couple of meals.” Alec felt the blood rush out of him.  


_Did he just make it sound like he was asking Magnus on a date?_  


“You know. If we uh- ever have to – uh work together again. I'll provide dinner.” He stifled a groan.  


_God, he sounded so stupid_.  


“Maybe you can cook something?” Magnus smiled sweetly. “And thank you for your assistance on those translations last night. I should be able to finish the rest a lot sooner now.” Magnus walked towards the door.

“Yeah, no problem. Let me know if you need anything else.” He opened the door and turned back to look at Magnus, walking backwards out of the door. “Bye.”

He took another step back but his foot was suddenly unable to find the ground beneath him. He stumbled back down a step. “Oh, shit.” His arms fumbled to hold onto the arm rail.

Magnus started forward towards him.  
  
Quickly, Alec held out his hand to stop him; having regained his footing on the stairs. He clutched tightly on the hand rail.

“I'm fine. Bye, Magnus.” He turned and ran down the stairs quickly.

“Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus smiled and shut the door behind him.

 

By the Angel, did he really just almost fall down the stairs in front of Magnus? How embarrassing.

His heart was racing from his near fall, but also from spending his morning with Magnus.

 

****************************************************************  
  
What a positively perfect morning.

_Magnus was on Cloud 9._

Magnus could get used to Alexander waking up here every day (preferably in his bed, not the couch) and having breakfast with him. How lovely he had looked first thing in the morning; his usual messy hair rumpled even more from the pillows; his hazel eyes still glossy from sleep, always a different color from the last time he’d seen them.

Magnus was definitely loving Alec's new look. The facial hair on him was absolutely glorious. It was so dark and accentuated his jaw line so wonderfully. He wanted to brush his cheek against it and feel the rough hair scratch against him; feel it scratch on his lips as he kissed him. He wanted to run his fingertips through its rough texture.

There were so many things Magnus longed to do to the other man.

 _Alexander Lightwood._ Out of all the shadowhunter families who Alec could belong to, it had to be that one. Of course he would be a Lightwood. He was strong and fearless. Magnus could already tell he was born to run the Institute. It was his from the moment he was born. From what he has seen, they could not have picked a better candidate to run the Institute.

He figured it was a good thing that Alec would soon be running the NY Institute, answering to no one except the Clave. His parents would no longer have any power over him. Maryse and Robert could be quite insufferable with their 'Holier than thou' ancient shadowhunter attitude. Magnus rolled his eyes at the thought of having to talk to them again, but it was inevitable since he was working the investigation. He imagined how livid they would be if they knew of his feelings towards their son. If they knew of the thoughts that ran through his mind when he watched Alec dancing.

He made his way to his room with a yawn. Alec had been right; it really was too early for Magnus to be awake. He passed by the office door and noticed that Alec had left his jacket thrown over the back of his office chair. Magnus went over to pick it up; breathed in the minty and masculine scent of Alexander. He carried the jacket to his bedroom with him.

**********************************************************************  
  
Alec felt consumed by the butterflies spreading through his body. He felt them flutter through the entire walk and subway ride back to the Institute.

He caught himself grinning stupidly to himself several times.

This was a feeling he has never had before. A feeling of utter happiness. Of being completely comfortable around someone. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach was a _welcome_ nervous feeling.

He tried not to think of the fact that he and Magnus were just friends and that that was all it ever could be.  


As he approached the Institute, he decided he needed to wipe the grin off his face before anyone got too suspicious. He cleared his throat and steeled his face.

It was bad enough that he was showing up in the same clothes as yesterday. Which would give everyone the wrong idea and lead to people asking questions he didn't want asked.

He hoped against hope that he wouldn't find Izzy lurking the halls per usual. He walked through the front doors and noted that the usual people were fluttering around working.

He casually made his way to his bedroom to change and wash up.

 

He stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, moving to sit down on the bed to start removing his shoes. When the bed creaked, Alec felt movement; like a tingle on the back of his neck. He was quick on his feet. Grabbing the seraph blade he kept tucked on the side of his bed, it lit up at his touch. He swung around, holding the blade out in front of him, ready to attack whatever was in the dark of his room.

The glow of his seraph blade revealed that it was just Izzy sitting on his bed with a huge grin on her face, not even a flinch in reaction to him drawing his blade on her.

“ _Fuck_!” He shouted, putting the blade down. “Izzy!” He took a deep breath. “I could have killed you! Why are you sitting in my room in the dark!?”

He flicked the light on in his bedroom. He was a shadowhunter, he wasn’t afraid of the dark but he was sure as hell going to start turning his light on as soon as he entered his room now.

“Oh, please, I could have escaped you easily.” Izzy said, still grinning from ear to ear.

“What are you so happy about?” Alec asked, heart racing as he drew in heavy breaths. He dreaded to know her response. He was ninety-nine percent sure it would be about his sleeping over at Magnus'.

“Oh, no reason. Just wanted to see if you looked any _different_ today.” She was trying so hard not to laugh.

“What?” Alec asked, spreading his arms out in question. He was not one to pick up on innuendos. “Why would I look different today?”

Her smile got even wider, if that were even possible. Realization dawned on him.

“Oh god, Izzy. _Nothing happened_. We are just friends. We had wine-”

Izzy sprang up in bed. “WINE?!”

Alec sighed, exasperated. “Yes, wine. And Mexican food. Need I remind you we were studying demonic writings all night? I don't know what you think I'm into but I can assure you that's not my _thing._ ”

“We all have our _things_ , don't we?” She was giving him such a shit-eating grin that if he had warlock powers he would use them to curse her right then and there.

He rolled his eyes and made his way to his closet, gathering an outfit for the day.

“I'm just messing around, brother. I believe you.”

Alec felt relief wash over him. He definitely didn’t need Izzy thinking something happened when it so obviously didn't.

“There's no way you would ever be this cool about it the day afterward. Much less be walking around so comfortably.” At this, she jumped off the bed with lightning speed and ran for the door, laughing maniacally.

Alec's eyes widened, cheeks burning red; he got _that_ innuendo.

His moment of relief vanished and he reached out to grab her. Izzy was ready for the move. She slipped out of his fingers and was out the door faster than he had ever seen her move in his life.

She was going to be the death of him.

He was actually quite glad to have someone that he could talk to about Magnus so easily with. Without _actually_ talking about it or admitting anything. Their conversations together were a safe haven. But Alec was not sure he would ever be comfortable talking about his sex life or lack thereof with his baby sister so casually.  


He undressed and tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper. Before he had the chance to get into the shower, Jace came barging in through the door. This time Alec was actually in his boxer briefs.

“JACE!” He yelled, and hurriedly tried to cover himself up.

Alec groaned in frustration; it seemed that Jace's shit-eating grin was just as good as Izzy's.

“How's my new, tainted parabatai? I see you're in need of a shower.” He was twirling his stele in his fingers casually. “You know, I thought maybe I would feel a difference in our parabatai rune when the actual act happened but I didn't feel anything. Did you feel anything when I-”

Alec turned red, “Jace, stop. Nothing happened. I was at Magnus's loft going over the demonic writings all night. _Translating_.”

A disappointed expression came over Jace's face. “Oh. Damn. I was sure the deflowering of Alexander Gideon Lightwood had finally happened.” He laughed; he gleefully loved making Alec uncomfortable.

“Ha ha.” Alec said dryly. “Very funny. I assure you when that happens I won't be flaunting it all over the place like you and Clary did. It's like I'm living in a cheap porno the way you guys go at each other. You know, not every situation is sexy?” Alec was definitely trying to cover up his embarrassment by deflecting the conversation off of him but it wouldn't work, Jace was shameless.

“Have you seen us? Yes, Alec, every situation Clary and I are in is _very_ sexy.” He chuckled and made his way towards the door.

“Oh, Maryse called. Said she couldn't get in touch with you. I told her you went on a run. She wanted to let us know that she will be back from Idris today.”

“Thanks.” Alec was grateful to have been given an alibi.

“That's what parabrotais are for” Jace quipped.

Alec’s expression turned flat. “I have repeatedly asked you to stop calling us that.”

“I know, but you're just so fun to piss off!” Jace made his exit and shut the door behind him.  


Finally. A moment of peace.

He made his way to the shower, turned on the steaming water and gave himself a good ten minutes to relax.

***********************************************************************  
  
Alec was briefing Isabelle, Jace, and Clary on the translations that he and Magnus had finished the night before when the bright purple glow of a portal appeared.

Maryse stepped out and immediately went to hug Jace and then Alec; she didn't hug Isabelle, she simply placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Alec, come and find me later and let me know how the investigation is going.”

With that, she walked off without another word. Alec immediately made his way to Izzy and embraced her. He knew his sister would never admit that their mother's lack of affection towards her affected her, but he knew it did.

Suddenly, another form appeared through the portal, the smaller awkward form of a teenager, Max.

Alec rushed over and hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground.

Max coughed. “Good to see you too, Alec.” He said with amusement. “Now put me down before you damage my good leg.”  


Alec set him down gently and made sure that Max was steady before letting him go. The sight of his fourteen year old brother always made him smile. He checked him over to make sure he hadn't come to any harm while in Idris. A habit he had ever since the incident 3 years ago. “You okay?”

“I'm fine, brother, I promise.” Max chuckled.

Izzy pushed Alec out of the way and gave Max a gentle embrace. “It's so good to see you again, I hope you're staying here longer this time.” She brushed a strand of hair off of his forehead in a motherly fashion.

“Yeah, mom says I'm good to stay here for a while.” Max was smiling widely into Jace's hug.

This made Alec incredibly happy; his family never quite felt complete without Max here to talk to and have intelligent conversations with. Max was easily the smartest out of all of them and that was saying something because Isabelle was a genius.

He was glad that Max had his studies, which he loved more than anything. Especially after his accident in Idris had prevented him from ever becoming a shadowhunter warrior.  


Alec's blood still boiled at the memory. It never would have happened if his mother had just trusted him enough to be in charge of Max's training. That trainer in Idris was careless, and his carelessness had cost Max the use of one of his legs. No Silent Brother or Warlock was ever able to bring back the feeling or use of his left leg. Now his brother had to wear a brace and use a cane. The thought of that loss broke his heart.  


Max never seemed to be too upset about it though; he’d told them in confidence that he preferred his books and studies. He had a strong fascination in warlocks and The Spiral Labyrinth.  


_Warlocks! Magnus!_  


Alec was suddenly very excited at the idea of introducing Max to Magnus. Max had never had the chance to really spend time with a warlock, what with their mother's prejudices having only ever allowed the downworlders around when they were needed for portals.

As much as Alec was itching to text Magnus, he figured he would let Max settle in and also give Magnus a break from his intrusion last night and that morning. Then he would see if Magnus would be willing to meet Max.

***********************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy wanted to get Max a welcome home present, but she didn't want it to be anything shadowhunter-related. Unfortunately her mundane knowledge was limited.

She’d decided to invite Simon to help her pick something out, thinking he would have some good opinions on what to give a 14 year-old boy. He asked Izzy to meet him at a comic book store in the city that night. She made her way there and hoped she had made the right choice. After all, Max loved to read and so she had thought that maybe this would be a good break from the heavy texts he was always reading.

As she approached, she saw Simon standing there looking completely in his element while he browsed some racks that were set outside.

She called out to him and waved. “Simon!” She ran up to greet him.

He went in to give her a hug and Izzy froze. She was unused to being hugged for any simple reason but she welcomed it and gave him a tight squeeze back.

She noticed that Simon’s fashion sense had gotten much better since he became a vampire. She smiled. Raphael seems to have had a good influence on him. Today it seemed Simon had taken a blend of his own style and mixed it with that of Raphael's. He was wearing a slim-fit blazer over a faded Star Wars t-shirt, fitted jeans and converses. She decided quickly that this was a very good look for him.  


He held the door open for her and they made their way in.  


_And you stood there in front of me just_  
_Close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_  


Simon was immensely aware of the fact that he was walking into a comic book store with a beautiful woman. She was wearing tight black pants and a black fitted leather top with her black heels. Her runes ran up and down her arms; her electrum whip twined like a snake around her slender wrist. She stood out like a sore thumb in this environment and every patron in there turned and noticed her. Simon felt a gush of pride to be the one standing next to her. They were just friends, but no one here needed to know that. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided Izzy to the section he was wanting to show her for Max. Her heels clicking on the hard floor, letting him guide her.

“So I was thinking super hero comics but then I thought about how shadowhunters are pretty much like superheroes so he may not be interested in that too much.”

She gave him a small smile, taking the super hero comment as a compliment.

“Have you ever heard of Manga?”

She looked at him with a confused expression and shook her head. “I don't know anything about _any_ of this.” She giggled in response.

Simon laughed. “Don't worry, I'll teach you”.  


They spent the next hour perusing all of the different mangas and Isabelle even grabbed a few X-men comics for herself. Simon was sure she just did this because of his recommendation but he was glad to know that she would read something he suggested.

 

' _Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_

 

He wasn't quite ready to part ways with her just yet so before he could let his nerve escape him he blurted out, “You wanna go have a coffee or something?”

Izzy was surprised for a moment. She’d expected them to just go their separate ways but she was, as always, enjoying her time with Simon. She nodded and replied, “Yeah, I'd love to.”

Simon felt a rush of excitement. “Great! We can go to this great coffee truck in the park.”

He started walking in the direction of the park and was relieved to hear Isabelle walking with him.  
  
  
Isabelle was not much of a coffee drinker, so she let Simon order something sweet for her. It was some kind of iced coffee with whipped cream. It was delicious. The pair made their way over to a clear patch of grass and took a seat. Izzy kept thinking about how this felt like a date. She had never been on one but this is how she imagined one would go.

She expected Simon wasn't meaning for it to come off that way. She had her suspicions that he was still in love with Clary. Plus she and Meliorn were talking again? Dating? Not dating. They only ever saw each other at night in his chambers. She wanted to have something like _this_. Sitting in a park with Meliorn. Maybe she should say something to him. Maybe she would finally tell him what she wanted.  


“You okay, Izzy?” Simon leaned in. She must have been off in a daze.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She quickly put a smile on her face and pointed at his shirt. “So what's Star Wars?”

Simon looked incredibly shocked and almost choked on his coffee. “What's Star Wars?!”

He sat his coffee down on the grass and took a deep breath. He held his finger up to her, “Let me explain to you a thing.”  
  
  
She sat there for the next hour listening to his explanation of Star Wars, and she couldn't help but laugh at his excitement for some of the things he was describing. It all sounded like a different language to her but she was determined to hear him out. This boy could really talk, especially when it came to things he was passionate about. He was a very passionate person it seemed.

“I'm going to have to watch these Star Wars movies. I mean, you did a great job describing them but it's probably something that should be experienced.” She said with a big smile.  


Simon was _so_ aware that he had not shut up for the past hour and he fully regretted going off on his Star Wars tangent when all she did was ask a simple question about his shirt.  


_Simon, shut up._ He told himself.  


How did he get someone as beautiful and smart as Isabelle Lightwood to spend time with him and then spend all said time talking about Star Wars?!

He could stake himself right now.

“I'm sorry, I can't believe you let me ramble on like that.” He laughed apologetically.

“No, it's fine. I was actually interested in what you had to say. I'm glad I asked.”

“What about you? Anything you want to obsess over? I promise I will listen, you've been so patient with me.” Simon was done with his coffee now but he didn't want the night to end.

“Nothing really. I know that sounds horrible and boring. My whole life has been shadowhunter training and learning to fight demons.” She hated the fact that she didn't have anything exciting to share.

“I mean. I wouldn't call _that_ nothing. It's pretty badass.” Simon was grinning widely at her.

“Yeah, I guess it is. I am a bit of a badass.” Isabelle blushed and laughed.

“I've always had an interest in Forensics. I studied it a lot, and not to brag, but they don't call me the 'best forensic pathologist in New York' for nothing.” She smiled proudly.

“Wow! That is something! So you're a superhero _and_ ridiculously smart. You're a force to be reckoned with, Isabelle Lightwood.”

She giggled and finished the last of her iced coffee, the sound of the straw sucking up air ringing loudly between them.

“I should probably be getting back to the Institute. I'm surprised no one has noticed I've been gone all this time.” She made her way to stand up.

 

Simon was quick to stand up and extend his hand to help her, the move of a gentleman, she noticed.

She took his hand and let him lift her up.

He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but notice how youthful and innocent he looked when he smiled. His eyes crinkled and the dimples stood out around his mouth. She realized they were still holding hands and she released it quickly to wipe away the grass and dirt on her pants.

He quickly reached for her trash and walked it over to the recycling bin close by. When he came back, she noticed he was holding her shopping bags for her. She was definitely not used to such gentlemanly manners.  
  
“Here, I'll walk you back to the Institute. I know you're quite capable of handling yourself and I fear for whoever dares try to approach you with nefarious intentions but still...”

She laughed, “Thank you, Simon. Having two on a team is always better than one.”

When they reached the outside of the Institute's safety wards he handed Izzy her shopping bags to her and gave her a hug.

Two hugs in one night. Isabelle was most definitely not used to this.

“Thanks for your help today and for the coffee. I had fun.” She said genuinely. She really liked spending time with Simon. He was so different from everyone else in the Shadow world and it was so refreshing.

“Any time, Izzy. And don't think I'm not going to hold you to what you said back at the park.” His eyebrows were raised and he was pointing at her.  
  
She rose a brow at him. “What did I say?”

He laughed. “About you watching Star Wars! I am definitely going to get you to watch them. I will dedicate my immortal life to making you watch all of the films.”

She laughed heartily. “I believe it, Simon. Don't worry, I was completely serious. We will definitely watch them soon”.

She turned with a wave and made her way past the barriers where she could see him and he could no longer see her. She watched him place his hands in his pockets and walk off with a big grin on his face.

***********************************************************************  
  
Alec spent the rest of his day partaking in target practice with his bow. It was how he cleared his head. His thoughts had been on Magnus all day. There was so much he wanted to know about the mysterious warlock. Everything about him was fascinating. Alec imagined he was just now scratching the surface. He wanted to know everything about him. He was so powerful, and Alec couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

He was going to have to start going on regular missions again. The idleness of waiting for a breakthrough on their investigation was killing him. He was itching to be back out there on the field. He made his mind up to talk to the others and see if they were okay with going back out on a few missions with him.

He pulled back the string and kept both eyes open and on his target. He slowly released the arrow and watched it fly, hitting his target right on the bulls eye. He continued doing this until he had emptied his quiver. He was out of arrows and still his thoughts remained on Magnus.

He put the bow back on its stand. Apparently nothing was going to clear his head tonight. He was just going to have to sleep off his thoughts.

 

He made his way to his room and got himself ready for bed. He examined his face in the mirror for a moment. Noticed the dark hair growing on his face and below his jaw line. He went to shave it but quickly changed his mind. He wanted to look older...more experienced. Magnus had been around for a long time and Alec wanted to show his age as best as he could.

He suddenly felt ridiculous for even thinking that way.

Why was he thinking about how he looked to Magnus?

Alec laid in bed, unable to direct his thoughts away from Magnus. The night they spent together, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. How comfortable he had felt around him. How warm he had made Alec feel. How his breath caught whenever he was around him.

He wanted to send him a message, just a quick 'good night' text but he kept himself from doing it. This was what he had to do. He had to keep him at arm's length.  


He tossed and turned, closed his eyes tightly trying to think of something else, anything else. But his thoughts kept going back to Magnus. He drifted off to sleep, while visions of Magnus laughing filled his head.

 

*****************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Sizzy in this chapter. There won't be as much in every chapter but their relationship will pop up every now and then because it's pretty important. And I love them :D
> 
> next Chapter we get Max/Magnus meeting and some fun dress up time for Alec! :D
> 
> As always your comments are super helpful and really brighten my day!
> 
> Let me know if you want me to start posting which songs I'm using the lyrics from at the beginning of each chapter. I can definitely do that if you guys are interested ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and fangirl with me! (M-aleciseverything)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec dress up fun ahead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your lovely comments! You're excitement for this chapter had me so excited to post!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Heather (Tumblr: swans-hooks-and-books) For getting this ready so quickly :)
> 
> Song lyrics used for this chapter:  
> That's What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction

Three days.

He had not heard from Alec in _three days, five hours and thirty two minutes_ but who was counting?

There was no reason for Alec to have contacted him unless there was something he needed for the investigation, and considering that Alec was waiting on him to complete the translations, there really was no reason for him to reach out. But after their night together, Magnus had been left longing for more.

He’d tried occupying himself with the demon translations but there were some symbols he couldn’t find translations for anywhere in any of his texts. He’d been so sick of looking at demon languages, he really just wanted a break from it all.

He wanted to reach out to Alec and let him know of the road block he’d reached. But he was nervous. He didn't want to be too pushy.

_Screw it._

He would call.

He reached for his phone and suddenly felt it ring under his fingertips. He looked at the caller ID and saw Alexander's name on the lock screen. He felt a rush of excitement run through him.

“Alexander!” He answered on the first ring, letting his excitement show.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec's voice went up slightly at the warlock’s name. “How have you been?”

“These past three days? I've been great! Bored to death, but nothing too bad. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Magnus held onto the hope that it was a social call but he knew it was likely going to be work related.

“Uh. Two things actually. First, how are the translations coming along?” Alec said, all business.  
  
“Great! I'm actually finished with them, except there are some strange markings in a language even I don't recognize that I'm still trying to figure out.” Magnus dismissed quickly, hoping they could get to part two of the reason for this call. He was not in the mood to discuss the investigation.  
  
“Hm. That's interesting. Uh, need any help going over them?” Alec's voice sounded a little unsure as though he hadn't meant to ask the question.

“That would be great, actually. I think we worked well together. Just let me know when you're available.” Magnus's heart was racing at the thought of getting to see him again today.  
  
“Okay. Uh, well that kind of leads to my second reason for calling. I have a favor to ask, non-Institute related.”  
  
Magnus's brows perked up at this. Just what kind of favor could Alec need that wasn't official Institute business? “If I can provide, I will gladly help, what is it?”

“My youngest brother, Max is back from Idris. He's fourteen and-” Alec let out a small chuckle. “Well, he's- um – incredibly fascinated with warlocks and has never had the opportunity to actually get to know one. I was wondering if you would like to meet him?” Alec sounded so hesitant, as though he were asking for the biggest favor in the world.

“Oh, Alexander, is that all?” Magnus laughed warmly. “Of course I will meet him. After all, if he's going to meet a warlock, it _should_ be me.” Magnus was all confidence.

“Vanity, right?” Alec was laughing a little now. “Well, I should warn you. When I say he's fascinated by warlocks, I mean, he spends most of his free time studying everything about them. So meeting you would kind of be like a celebrity meeting; he may faint, want your autograph, and bombard you with questions.”

“That's all I've ever wanted! I will be sure to dress the part. Bring him along when you come!” Magnus had already made his way to his closet and sought out for his most impressive outfit.  
  
“I guess there's a second part to my favor?” Alec sounded unsure again.  
  
“Sure, what is it?” Magnus couldn't believe that Alexander had him doing favors now. He never did anything without payment.

“Could you make a portal outside of the Institute for him? The walk and ride all the way to Brooklyn may be too much for him. I know he wouldn't want to be exhausted when he meets you.” Alec asked, painfully aware of the insecurity lacing his voice. “I really hate to ask this of you. It's just—well-he has a bad leg, you see. So walking for long periods of time isn't good for him. And -uh- I can pay. I don't expect you to do this all for free.”  
  
“Absolutely, no need to explain. Just let me know when you want me to do it and I will. Free of charge, of course.” Magnus was so aware of how wrapped around Alec's finger he was. He provided portals for the Institute on occasion and they were never free.

“I'll text you. Thanks for this, Magnus.” Alec sounded relieved and grateful, as if he was not used to people doing favors for him.

“Don't mention it. I'll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Magnus put the phone down and continued his search for the perfect outfit. It seemed there was another Lightwood he needed to meet and impress. These Lightwood siblings were quickly growing on him. So different from anyone else in their family.

**********************************************************************  
  
Max was busy reading the new manga novels that Izzy had given him. He was really enjoying them; they were so different from what he was used to reading and he loved the art in them.

He heard a soft knock at the door and saw Alec poking his head in. “Max, are you free? Do you have a moment to go somewhere with me...like right now?”  
  
“Yeah. Where are we going?” Max set his book aside and slowly rose from his seat, supporting himself on his cane.  
  
“It's a surprise.” Alec said with mischievous grin. He was so excited to do this for Max. He didn’t care if their mom wouldn't approve. If anything, he would just tell her they needed Max's help for research. Which come to think of it, was a good idea. He would be perfect for that.

“A surprise?” Max gave his brother an uncertain questioning look. “Okaaay.”  
  
Isabelle, Jace and Clary caught up to them on their way out of the Institute, all ready to go to Magnus' place. Alec was hoping it would just be him and Max but he had told Izzy, who in response had told Jace, who had then told Clary. It turned into a group outing before he could argue otherwise.

He sent Magnus a quick text to let him know that they were ready. Not even a minute later, a portal opened up right in front of them. Isabelle went through first and then Alec took Max's arm and walked him through.  
  
Upon exiting the portal, he walked over to where Izzy was, eyes immediately searching for Magnus. The portal closed itself once Jace and Clary made their way through and they were all left waiting in the dark loft. Magnus was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Uh...where are we?” Max was standing still but observing his surroundings, looking incredibly confused.

Sparks of blue magic shot across the ceiling like shooting stars, lighting up the room. Purple and red sparks of magic then started falling down from the sky like fireworks. Max's eyes grew big and round as he looked on in awe at the magic all around him. He held his hand out, catching the sparkles of magic that were raining down on them. He was laughing excitedly. “This is amazing!”

A cloud of purple swirling smoke appeared and Magnus stepped out, took a quick bow and with a snap of his fingers it was all gone.

Max's mouth fell open at the sight of Magnus, star struck. Everyone was looking at Max, so happy to see him finally have one of his dreams come true.

He whispered in awe, “ _Magnus Bane_.”  
  
Magnus approached him with an outstretched hand. “You must be the intelligent Max Lightwood.” He smiled.  
  
Alec was busy watching Max's reaction, grinning from ear to ear.

Max lurched his hand forward, grasping Magnus's and shaking vigorously. “I am, it's very nice to meet you, sir.”

“You can just call me Magnus.” He held his hands with a smile, clear humor in his eyes.

“Whoa.” Max was staring wide-eyed at everything around him. Alec nudged Max over to the couch so that they could have a seat.

“So, Max, your brother tells me that you study warlocks?” Magnus took a seat in his blue wingback chair angled towards the couch.

“Yeah, I’ve always been fascinated by magic and spells; the power you guys have. Not in a creepy way, but in a 'that's so cool' kind of way.” He laughed awkwardly and made a nervous adjustment of his glasses. “I can't believe I’m finally getting to meet a warlock. And a High Warlock at that! You of all people!”

Magnus blushed and waved Max's praises off in false modesty.

“Obviously, I've heard of you, you're one of the most powerful warlocks alive. This is like a dream come true.” Max was rambling on, completely enraptured. “Wow...just wow!”

Magnus glowed with pride.

Max turned to Alec. “How did you manage this? Does mom know?”  
  
Alec laughed at his brother’s joy. “Magnus is our friend. He's helping us with an investigation. I figured since you're the smartest you could help with it as well. But uh, no, mom doesn't know.”  
  
“Oh my gosh, yes, _yes_ , I'd love to help!” He turned to Magnus. “I have so many questions!”  
  
Magnus loved the excitement on the young man's face. He reminded him so much of Alec; brown shaggy hair, oversized glasses on top of his brown eyes, runes marked his lanky arms, and the same wide smile as Alec. It was not every day that one met a shadowhunter who was fascinated by a downworlder instead of being frightened by them. Especially one from such an old family. Magnus couldn't help but notice that all of these Lightwood apples fell far from the family tree.

 

Alec sat watching Magnus and Max talk excitedly about anything and everything to do with warlocks and magic. He was so thankful for Magnus in that moment, for dressing in what appeared to be Victorian-looking clothing; for the magic show when they arrived, and for being so patient with Max as he rambled on with question after question.

He left the pair to their discussion and made his way over to Magnus' office to retrieve the translations. On his way, he noticed that Magnus' bedroom door was open and he could see that his jacket was laying on Magnus' bed. Alec hadn’t even realized that he’d left it. He wasn't about to stride into the warlock’s private quarters to retrieve it and so he just left it alone. He would simply wait for Magnus to give it back to him. If he wanted to. Alec kind of liked having a piece of him over here. It gave him an excuse to come back.

He carefully collected the translations and the books and made his way back into the living room to go over everything with the others. Magnus saw him approaching with the texts. “Oh yes! Let me show you the strange symbols that I was mentioning earlier.”

Alec handed him the notebook that had his translations in it and quietly waited as Magnus flipped a few pages over and then pointed at several strange symbols on the lines of text.

Max had a look at the symbols and said, “That looks like Ancient Faerie. I mean it could be, I don't know much about it but I came across it when I was doing some light reading in the archives in Idris.”

Magnus looked surprised for a moment. “I think you may be right, Max”. He stood and walked to collect his phone. “Faerie language is not my forte but I do know a faerie who may be able to give us the answers we need.” He was scrolling through his contacts.

“That's great. We can all go to him and see if he can translate for us.” Alec was excited to finally be advancing in this case.

“Only one teensy problem...he hates me, and most shadowhunters.” Magnus revealed with a grimace. “He can also be a bit stand offish. We may be able to get some information out of him with a pretty face though.”

Alec looked to Isabelle; distractions and intelligence gathering were his sister’s area of expertise.

“No, I'm afraid my poetic Isabelle won't work on this particular person. His tastes tend to lean in the _other_ direction.” Magnus said with a smile, looking directly at Alec.

Magnus noticed how everyone else looked to Jace.

Jace just shrugged. “I mean, I can do it but I don't know how good I'm going to be at buttering him up for information. Faeries drive me crazy with their poetry talk. I think I would have a very short fuse.” He crossed his arms “Yeah, Alec, I think you should take this one.”

Alec's head snapped back in shock. “What? Me?” His hand shot up to scratch at the back of his head. “No. I don't do distractions. This isn't really my department.” He was quickly turning red and looking flustered at the thought.  
  
Clary laughed. “Don't worry, Alec, we’ll get you ready. I totally call dibs on getting you distraction worthy!”

Alec looked down at her, glaring. “I just don't know if this is such a good idea.”

 

Magnus was standing back watching the discussion with amusement. The idea of Alexander getting dressed up to be a distraction was almost too good to be true.

“We also need someone to speak with a vampire. One of the lines of texts mentions the Children of the Night.” Magnus said.  
  
Isabelle stood up. “I can go talk to Simon, see if he can find anything out for us.”

“Good! Then it's settled. Alexander, Jace, Clary and myself will go see the faerie. Isabelle, you can go talk with this Simon. And Max, would you do me the biggest favor and see if you can make sense out of these riddles? I've been reading over them and figured some out but they may need a pair of fresh, smart eyes to fully figure them out.” Magnus was clearly taking charge of the investigation.

“Yes, of course! I live for this stuff.” Max’s eyes gleamed with the chance to contribute to a real investigation.

Clary grabbed Alec's arm and started walking towards Magnus, her usual cheery tone turned deep and sultry. “So, you have anything distraction worthy that may fit this tall drink of water?”

Alec groaned.

_This is not a good idea._

Magnus looked Alec up and down and measured him with his eyes, causing Alec to feel a blush coming on.

“Follow me, Biscuit.” He beckoned.

Clary dragged Alec along behind her into Magnus's bedroom.

 

Alec was amazed at how large the room was, and how grand. There was a huge four poster bed with black satin sheets, still crumpled from having been slept in. He pictured Magnus laying there; tan skin amongst black sheets. He felt the heat pool in his belly. He had never slept on anything so luxurious. The Institute was nicely furnished but their rooms were decorated to the bare minimum. Nothing anywhere near as nice as this. Alec bravely stuck out his hand and ran it along the black satin sheets; the coolness raising goosebumps along his arm. He imagined how good they must feel against bare skin. Everything about this room was luxurious. It was so very 'Magnus'. He smiled at the thought of Magnus and his expensive taste. He was thankful that Clary and Magnus were in his walk in closet, not paying any attention to him.

His eyes once more caught sight of his jacket laying there against the bright red comforter. And again, he left it there.

He joined the pair inside the closet to see what they were planning for him.

“Strip, Alec.” Clary said bossily as she approached him.

“ _What_?!” Alec bunched his jacket together across his chest protectively. “I'm not stripping.”

“I just mean your shirt. Your pants should be fine, we just need to give you something a little more open at the top.” Clary was holding up a deep blue satiny shirt to his chest. She then looked up and saw him looking over her head, and then his face pale. “What's the problem? You're shirtless all the time at the Institute.” She nudged him in the chest with the shirt.

“I can put it on in the restroom.” Alec snatched the shirt from her and looked at Magnus for directions. Magnus pointed at the door leading to his en-suite bathroom.

 

When he escaped into the other room he was shocked again to see the grandeur of just the bathroom. The sheer size of the bedroom and the bathroom should not have fit in this loft.

Magnus' magic never ceased to amaze him.

The bath tub was huge. In fact, it looked big enough to fit Alec comfortably; which was not an easy thing considering his height. He looked around the corner and noticed a large shower with shower heads coming from every direction. He almost wanted to strip down right here and take a shower while they waited on him. Alec felt that he deserved something nice for what he was about to do. He poked his head in and caught the delicious scent of Magnus' body wash. _Spice and orange, with a hint of vanilla._

He took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them in a heap on the counter and then went to put on the blue satin shirt that Magnus was letting him borrow. It fit a little snug around his shoulders and arms but he figured this would likely be the look they were going for. The top of the shirt was open and cut pretty low. It showed his chest enough to make him feel ridiculous.

Magnus looked amazing in these clothes. Alec just felt exposed.

He took a step out of the bath room and kept his gaze down, not daring to make eye contact with either of them.

 

_You're insecure_   
_Don't know what for_   
_You're turning heads when you walk_   
_through the door_

 

Magnus' eyes went wide and his mouth may have fallen open slightly when he saw Alec first step out from the bathroom.

The blue satin fabric was fitted tightly around his muscular shoulders and his arms; his chest muscles peeked through and covered in dark hair. It was a glorious look. Magnus could see the strong shapes of his muscles pressing against the form fitted shirt. He imagined Alexander's minty smell clinging to the fabric. But Magnus also watched how insecure his posture was in the shirt; it was the posture of a man who had no idea that he looked a vision in clothes such as this. Magnus wished he could tell him exactly what he thought of him in this moment.

He quickly shut his mouth and swallowed down the lust that was building up in him.

They were just supposed to be friends.

But _damn._

Clary gave a squeal of delight at the sight of him and rushed over to examine Alec all around. He was awkwardly hiding his body behind crossed arms and looking down, his face bright red.

 

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  


“Magnus, do you think we could maybe spruce up his hair, put some make up on or something? You know, give him the Magnus Bane touch.” Clary was standing next to Alec, barely reaching his shoulder, looking so excited as if this were dress up time.

Magnus had to stop himself from verbalizing a sexual innuendo about just how much of the _Magnus Bane touch_ he wanted to give Alexander.

“Make up? Absolutely not.” Alec said quickly, flicking his hair off of his forehead with a shake of his head.

“Just a bit of eyeliner, Alec, come on! We _need_ this information.” Clary stood with her hands on her hips.

Alec growled. “Fine. But just a little!” He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Magnus grinned as he approached Alec. He picked up his eye liner from the vanity next to them and gestured for Alec to have a seat.

Alec let out a nervous breath and had a seat at the vanity, which was covered in many different products. Glitter seemed to be everywhere.

Magnus leaned down. “Close your eyes.”

Alec felt the warlock’s breath on his face and felt a tingle run up his spine. He closed his eyes hesitantly.

He could hear Magnus opening different products and running his smooth fingers over Alec's lids. Alec soon found himself getting lost in the sensation. He felt the brush of Magnus' fingertips dabbing at him. His skin tingled everywhere Magnus touched. He felt the cold wet tip of the eye liner gliding smoothly against his lash line. When the line was done, he still felt the coolness of Magnus' breath blowing on his lid, drying the product.

He was taking deep breaths, desperately trying to stamp down upon the sensations Magnus' breath was causing in him. Hands clenched tightly in his lap. He felt the same cool tip working on his other eye. Just one more and then he would be done. Again, Magnus' cool breath hit him like winter air. Sucking the breath right out of him. All too quickly, Magnus pulled away.

“There. That's done.” Magnus said as he leaned away Alec and placed his tools back on the vanity. “You can open your eyes now.”

Alec opened his eyes and looked directly up at Magnus. Magnus gave him a smile, obviously pleased with his work.

Alec stole a glance in the mirror in front of him. Shocked to see himself in make-up, he looked at himself in awe. Magnus had not applied nearly as much as what he normally put on himself, but the dark lines he traced around his eyes made them stand out drastically. Alec quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had stared at himself as long as he did.

He rose from his seat.

Magnus approached Alec again and he reached his arm up over head to reach the top of Alec's head. “May I?”

Alec gave a small nod, his eyes staring directly into Magnus'.

He didn't technically have to touch Alec to do this but Magnus couldn't pass up the opportunity to touch his hair. He trailed his fingers over the edges of his hair, putting blue streaks in it with his magic. Just like he expected, Alec's hair was soft and thick. He wished he could linger here longer. He imagined dipping his fingers deeper into his hair and tugging him down for a kiss.

He brushed his hand dangerously close to Alec's skin, ghosting his fingers over his cheekbones as he applied his magic to create a shimmer to Alec’s skin. He took a step back, looking into Alec's eyes. Alec's pupils were dilated and his eyes were a light golden brown with just a slightest tint of green; the blue flecks appeared a deeper blue today, brought out by the deep blue of his shirt.

He was beautiful.  


_If only you saw what I can see_   
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_   
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_   
_You don't know_   
_You don't know you're beautiful_   
_That's what makes you beautiful_

 

Alec felt every nerve ending tingle when Magnus ran his fingers over his hair. He couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling. His eyes started rolling in the back of his head but then he felt Magnus slowly pulling away. He quickly opened his eyes and found Magnus focusing on his face. His eyes were a deep brown, like dark chocolate. They were so focused on him, he felt so exposed. They were incredibly close.

He stood firm, not wanting to let anything slip in front of Clary. He could feel Magnus' fingers hovering over his face. And the shiver from Magnus's magic.

When Magnus took a step back, his eyes instantly met with his own. Alec swallowed hard and likely would have stood staring forever had Clary not started to clap her hands. Only then did he accept that he had to force himself to look away.

Magnus gave a sly grin. “I think this will do the trick.”

They made their way out of the room to where the others had been waiting for them.

Jace whistled a cat call. “Looking good there, pretty boy.”

Alec cut his eyes quickly at Jace. It was a look that could kill and it quickly shut Jace up.

Izzy was grinning. He knew that his sister was loving this as much as everyone else.

“Alright, let’s go and get this over with.” Alec said with a growl.

********************************************************************  
  
“Twice in one week, Izzy?” Simon said with a huge grin as he approached her.

She laughed. “There's a first time for everything.”

“Well, what can I do for you?” Simon gestured for her to have a seat on Raphael's obnoxiously gold couch.

“We came across a few lines of text that mention the Children of the Night in our investigation. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing them to Raphael and seeing if he knows anything?” She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it over to him.

“Yeah, of course! I would be glad to help.” Simon quickly read over the lines. “He's out right now but he should be back soon, so do you want to stick around and wait?” Simon's hands twitched nervously by his sides.

“Yeah, sure! This was my only mission for the night so I'm free.” She typed a quick message to Alec, letting him know that she was waiting for Raphael.

“Great! I would suggest we start getting you a good start on those Star Wars movies but I think Raphael would be back before we finished and Star Wars deserve undivided attention.”

She giggled. “Rain check?”

“Rain check.”

“I was just practicing a few new songs on my guitar, do you want to hear?” He leaned over to pick up his acoustic guitar.

Izzy nodded. She could see how he and Clary had become best friends. He had the innate ability to make anyone feel at home. Everything about him was so welcoming.

*******************************************************************  
  
They approached the club and Magnus held his hand out, halting the group to a stop.

“This is an all-faerie establishment. I will have to put up some glamours to hide your runes and make you look more…faerie.” He approached Jace and Clary and waved his arm in front of them; his magic giving them the subtle appearances of being faerie. Clary instantly reached up to feel her ears but her face dropped when she realized they didn't feel any different.

“It's just an illusion, Biscuit. We’ll just have the most subtle of illusions as we will be staying out of sight. As for you,” He turned to Alec. “I will have to do a far more realistic glamour.”

He went up to Alec, head tilting to look up at him; his height really was quite astonishing. His fingers danced in the air around Alec as Magnus poured his magic out. The blue glow coated over Alec's features, altering them ever so slightly. His cheekbones and jaw stood out at sharper angles; his ears pointed, skin shimmered from magic.

“This won't fool him for very long. So the quicker as you can get the information out of him the better.” He saw Alec take a nervous gulp. Magnus reached out and patted his arm. “You'll do great.” With a wink and a quick snap of his fingers, he cast a light glamour on himself as well.

He led them to the entrance, where an old friend of his was managing the door. He went ahead and called in the favor. Despite the glamours, he didn't want to risk not getting in tonight.

Magnus scanned the room and found their target nursing a drink alone. He knew they would find him here, this club was a favorite spot among faeries.

He made his way over to the side of the bar behind some greenery. “We will wait over here, staying out of sight. He's right over there.” Magnus pointed out a tall slender man with long dark green hair to Alec.

Clary reached out and gave Alec's arm a squeeze. “You've got this!”

Alec gave her a quick brisk nod and then glanced nervously at Jace.

“You can do this. It's high time you put those good Lightwood genes to use. If you need back up, just give me a signal and I'll kill anyone who dares spurn you.” Jace gave him a menacing grin which caused Alec to chuckle nervously.

He glanced once more at Magnus and then turned on his heel. Magnus watched as Alec walked away, switching from his brisk shadowhunter pace to slow, fluid steps; his hips sashaying ever so slightly. Magnus couldn't help but watch Alec's butt in his tight black pants.

He definitely looked good walking away.

The faerie noticed Alec almost instantly. Giving him a long look up and down, he examined Alec's body with eager eyes.

Magnus felt his stomach turn at the sight. He watched from across the room, between two plants, where he was certain to keep himself hidden.

Alec was doing an excellent job with the faerie.

_Almost too good._

Magnus felt a slice of jealousy flare up in his chest, but he pushed it down quickly.

_Friends. Friends. Friends_.

He had to continuously remind himself of that.  


Ten minutes of shameless flirtation later and Alec still wasn't done. This was taking too long. How long did Alec have to throw himself at this faerie before getting what they came here for?

Alec leaned in close to the faerie and Magnus could only assume he was finally showing him the markings now. For the briefest moment Alec dropped his facade and was all business. It was a minor shift, one that he doubted anyone else would have picked up on. Magnus watched him quickly slip back into an air of flirtation.

“Wow. Alec is scary good at this.” Jace whispered.

“Right? I almost expected to watch this whole plan crash and burn but he's totally killing it!” Clary watched the interaction with an almost speechless disposition, but clear excitement twinkled in her eyes.

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes to himself. Of course Alec would be good. Did they not see the same man that he saw? He was beautiful. Absolute perfection. He probably would have obtained the information without the whole dress up charade.

Of course he couldn't say any of this, so Magnus just kept his mouth shut. He bristled up when he saw the faerie run his hand along Alec's muscular arm.

_Alright alright...this has been quite enough, seriously._

Magnus was itching to go over there and slap that faerie's hands to the other side of the room.

He saw Alec's arm stiffen up for the briefest moment before he slowly pulled back and turned away with sex appeal and a wink.

 

When he reached back to where they were, Alec's face shifted so quickly. It was uncanny how quickly he went right back to shadowhunter mode. Not waiting for his friends, he went out the door straight as an arrow.

They all scrambled after him.

Stepping through the portal and back into Magnus's loft, Magnus was quick to snap his fingers, which dropped their glamours instantly. Alec handed Jace the paper with the translations and made his way directly to Magnus's bedroom to change.

“How'd it go?” Max asked, looking up from his books at the table and watching Alec storm off to the bedroom.

Jace handed the translations to Max with a grin. “Your brother is a natural born Incubus.”  
  
Max laughed heartily. “We'll add that to his list of talents.”

 

\---  
Alec felt so uncomfortable after that encounter. He wanted to scrub his skin off in all the places that the faerie had touched him. It felt wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus watching him during that embarrassing display. He took the blue satin shirt off carefully, not wanting it to tear over his shoulders. He replaced it with his shirt and jacket from earlier. Welcoming the familiar weight of his gear.

Alec stepped out of the room, dressed in his previous outfit, blue streaks still in his messy hair, skin glimmering. “Uh, I folded the shirt and left it on the bathroom counter.”

Clary ran up to Alec and punched him on the arm. “You were amazing! Why did you never tell us you had _that_ in you?!”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes, looking over her head at Magnus.

Magnus thought he looked absolutely adorable with the eyeliner and blue streaks in his hair, dressed in shadowhunter gear. He decided to leave them in just a little longer.

Max spoke up. “I don't think I can figure this all out tonight but if you don't mind me coming back sometime this week then I can keep working on it.”

“That's fine with me, you're welcome here anytime, Max.” Magnus said sweetly. “Mi casa es su casa.”

 

Alec walked up to Magnus, and his dark-lined eyes bored into him; his expression unreadable. “Thanks for your help tonight, and for being so good with Max.”

Magnus nodded softly. “That's what friends are for.”

Alec stiffened inwardly and felt his heart clench at the word 'friends'.

He knew he couldn't expect anything more.

The Clave was intolerant to change and he was about to become the head of the Institute; there really was no way anything more would ever work out.

He smiled softly at Magnus. “Yeah, friends.”

Magnus opened up a portal for them to all leave. He gave Clary a hug and another hand shake for Max.

“Oh, and Max, I have a friend who works in The Spiral Labyrinth. Her name is Tessa, I'll see if I can arrange something for you.” He winked at Max, leaving him dumbfounded.

“Tessa Gray!?” Max asked, breathlessly and shocked.

Magnus nodded and laughed heartily at Max's thorough knowledge on warlocks.

They all stepped through the portal, with Alec going last.

Alec felt Magnus' hot touch on his arm as he stopped him. “Almost forgot.” Magnus leaned in closely to him and Alec held his breath, unable to tear his eyes away from Magnus.

Magnus snapped his fingers and quickly removed the blue streaks and glimmering skin. “As much as blue is your color, I don't think you would want to lead Institute meetings with blue hair and glittery skin. I'm sure Isabelle can assist you with some eye make-up remover for the eye liner.”

Alec looked up as if he were trying to see his own hair.  
  
“Right, thanks, I almost forgot about that.”

Magnus' hold on his bare forearm was burning through his skin, and he felt like his touch would be branded on him like a rune; forever. Magnus released his hold and took a step back.

Alec took his cue and stepped through the portal with a wave.

 

***********************************************************************

When they entered the Institute, he was greeted by his mother. He saw her take in his appearance before her eyes settled on his. Her posture stiffened. “Alec. Will you please have a word with me in the office?” She turned away and walked off towards the office, her heels clicking loudly around her.

Alec nodded and noticed her assistant, Raj eying him carefully before he followed after her with a smirk.

_The eyeliner._ He was going to have some explaining to do it seemed.

He waved off the others and made his way after his mother. He followed her into his father's old office. The office that was soon to be his. He shut the door behind them, leaving a smirking Raj behind in the hallway.

No sooner was the door shut, she started to address him in her stern voice. “Alec, would you care to explain to me what _exactly_ is going on? Where have you been all night? You can't just take off with your brother like that.”

“We were at Magnus Bane's place, working on the investigation. There have been some demon markings we have been translating and Max was assisting us.”

“Magnus Bane? I suspect _this_ was all _his_ doing?” Her hands gestured wildly at his face.

“We needed information from a reluctant faerie. I was simply playing my part in retrieving that information from him. Magnus was kind enough to assist us in getting access to this faerie.”

Maryse scoffed and rolled her eyes. A trait that ran in the family.

“I see you're going to be following in your sister's dishonorable footsteps now?”

“Mom-”

“Alec, you are soon going to be appointed as the head of this Institute. Your father and I will be retiring to Idris. I cannot have you behaving like your sister, wearing make-up and carrying on with the likes of Magnus Bane. You have the Lightwood reputation to uphold.”

Alec felt his blood start to boil. ' _Behaving like his sister'? 'The likes of Magnus Bane'?_

“For your information, mother, Magnus Bane has been nothing but helpful within this investigation. The time and work he has put into it has been tremendously helpful in getting us one step closer to solving the issue. So yes, I will associate myself with him. I don't think there is anything that would bring dishonor to our family by my doing so. And Isabelle--” His voice lowered in defense of his sister. “Isabelle is nothing like what you've reduced her to in your head. She is intelligent, strong, and yes, she's beautiful. She has a way of getting information out of people but she has never done it in any way that might bring dishonor to this family.”

Maryse just stared at him, eyes wide open.

“The only ones who have ever tainted the Lightwood name have been you and father. That is why Isabelle, Jace and I work so hard to make it mean something again.”

“Alec, what has gotten into you!?” He could see her hands shaking, a vein of anger straining in her neck.

“I would appreciate it if you would let me do _my_ job. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and wash my face and go to bed.” He finished resolutely, as he made his way to the office door, swinging it open with a loud crash.

Raj stood there staring at him in disbelief.

“What the fuck are you looking at, Raj?” Alec spat out, pushing his way past him.

 

His anger was building up inside of him. Of course his mother would react that way just because he was wearing eyeliner. How absolutely ridiculous of her. He made his way to Izzy's room, hoping she was home now so that she could help him get this make up off.

He needed to calm down. If his sister saw him this angry she would know that their mother had said something to him.

He didn't want to tell Isabelle what she said about her, he wouldn't tell her. She made Izzy feel bad enough as it was without having to know the distasteful things her mother said behind her back.

He reached her door and gave a soft knock. He heard her cheery voice call from the other side, “Come in!”

He stepped through the door and saw her in her fleece pajama set, hair in a braid, laying on her stomach, scrolling through her phone. “What's up?”

“Uh, Magnus said you would be able to help me get rid of this.” He pointed at his eyes.

She looked up at him and laughter filled her eyes. “Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!” She hopped off of her bed and made her way to her vanity table, pulling out a packet of wipes. “How much fun was that!? I never thought I'd see the day.” She opened the package and pulled out a wipe, gesturing for him to sit on her bed. “I'll take it off, you'll just be too rough and cause eyelash loss. Sit down and close your eyes.”

Alec had a seat on her bed, closing his eyes. “Eyelash loss?”

He felt her working the cool moist wipe gently across his lids. He definitely would have scrubbed a lot harder than this. “Iz, you don't have to be so gentle. I could not care less about my lashes.”

Isabelle gave an audible gasp and tutted. “No respect. I'm sorry but I could never mistreat _anyone's_ lashes.”

He sighed and managed to roll his eyes with his lids closed.

She gave him a light playful smack on his shoulder, feeling the rigidity of his posture.

“You're so tense. Did mom say something stupid to you?”

She could always tell.

“Just her usual. You can imagine her disapproval of my eyeliner. Even went so far as to say that we should not hang around with the 'likes of Magnus Bane'.” His voice went into a mocking tone.

“Whatever. She's so prejudiced, I swear to god. Magnus is awesome and she's just jealous because your eyes look stunning with eyeliner.” She finished wiping the last of his eyeliner and went to throw away the used wipe.

“She said that we needed to uphold the Lightwood name.” His mother’s words had triggered his deep fear of never being able to come out. Of never being able to live a happy life. He felt the pressure on his chest, the closed in, caged feeling he would get whenever he would think about his future. His loveless future. His hands subconsciously started rubbing together, a clear indicator of his stress.

Izzy saw his hands and sat next to her brother on the bed. She placed her hand on his, stilling his nervous tic.

“Fuck her. _You_ are the only reason the Lightwood name still means _anything_. Everyone respects you, every shadowhunter in this Institute respects you, the Clave respects you, and any association you have with Magnus is not going to change that.” She gave him a small nod, a look of encouragement and understanding hidden beneath her words. “I mean, Dad only got the Inquisitor position after you started running the Institute. _Your_ reputation got him that job. Mom and dad live in the old world. This is the new world.”

He gave her a small smile. Her reassurances always made him feel slightly better. He wished the entire shadow world was as accepting as Isabelle. The world would be a better place.

“Thanks, Izzy.” He patted her hands and stood up, making his way to her door. “Good night.”

He glanced back at his sister as she pulled back the covers on her bed. He couldn't help thinking how wrong his parents were about her. He was so thankful to have someone like her by his side. He knew she would be there with him leading this Institute, every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg glittery skinned, lined eyes, and blue streaked hair Alec :)
> 
> Next chapter things get a little more...angsty. BUT I PROMISE only happy endings so keep that in mind, if you push through it, It will be okay :)
> 
> Also, the next chapter may not be up until mid next week. Sorry for the delay but my beta has finals and school comes first!
> 
> find me on Tumblr if you want to chat! (m-aleciseverything)  
> Your comments and enthusiam are so appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but chapter 7 is finally here! :D
> 
> As always thank you thank you to my beta, Heather (Tumblr: swans-hooks-and-books) and congratulations on finishing your year of uni!!
> 
> With all that being said. This chapter gets a little heavy....I'm sorry in advance for the angst. Please don't hate me, I promise it's all for a reason. 
> 
> Song lyrics in this chapter:  
> Elastic Heart by Sia  
> Stay by Sam Smith  
> If I Were A Boy by Beyonce

 

 

_You did not break me  
I'm still fighting for peace_

Alec awoke earlier than usual, the stress and anger from the conversation with his mother the night before still weighing on him. The sun was still hidden and so he reached for his phone and noted the time: 4:59 AM. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and rolled out of bed. With his arms stretching over head, he lumbered over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth methodically, washed his face with cold water and put on his athletic pants and shirt.

In a desperate need to exert his anger, he headed towards the training room. As he climbed up the stairs to the training area he was shocked to see that Clary was already there, boxing on the standing punching bag.

No one was ever in here this early.

“Getting your training in early today?” He asked.

“Couldn't sleep.” She turned towards him, removing her gloves. You?”

“Just needed to blow off some steam.” He replied. He picked up a bo staff from the weapons rack.

“Well then, let's spar. It always makes you feel better to beat me up.” Clary winked and took a staff down from the wall as well.

He let out a small laugh. “Please don't make me agree with you.” He dropped into a fighting stance on the mat and kicked his staff up into his hand.

Clary thrusted at him clumsily with her staff but he quickly blocked her move with his own and a side step. “Too clumsy and predictable.” He coached her firmly. “Don't just attack aimlessly, put intention behind your moves.”

Clary, for whatever reason, loved to spar with him and sparring always made Alec feel better. She was getting better and he was glad to see her improving. After all, he had been the one who had trained her since she came to the Institute. Jace was always too easy on her. Showed his favoritism. She eventually requested to be switched to Alec as her trainer; to someone who would refuse to go easy on her.

He remembered how they used to fight all the time. He hated her so much in those first few months. For coming in and throwing off their whole dynamic. For coming between him and Jace. That was back when he thought the feelings he felt for Jace were more than just brotherly love. Now he knew with perfect clarity that Jace and Clary were perfect for each other; with Clary’s laid back demeanor being the perfect balance to Jace's wild spontaneity.

She swung the staff, stronger this time, and managed to clip his shoulder. His block had clearly not been very effective. A small smile twitched on his lips. He was always pleased to see her progress. It meant a lot to him that Jace trusted him with her training; he never intervened and he always let Alec make his best judgments on where Clary needed improvement. Alec was glad that she was flourishing under his training, and becoming stronger every day. They continued on like this, parrying each other’s attacks, both working up a sweat, no words needing to be spoken between them.  


_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap and I move fast_

The sparring came second nature to him, and it unfortunately allowed his thoughts to wander. He couldn't stop replaying his mother's words in his head.

_'The likes of Magnus Bane.'_ Strike.

_'Lightwood reputation.'_ Duck.

_'Dishonorable like your sister.'_ Swing _.  
_

Nothing he ever did was good enough. No matter how hard he tried, his best was never enough for them. Maryse’s harsh criticisms echoed in his mind and translated into his own worries and fears. They repeated over and over in his head.

_Not good enough._ Parry.

_Disgrace to the family name._ Swing _._

_Disappointment._ Thrust _._  
  
Loveless future. Swipe _._

_Loneliness._ Strike.

Without intending to do so, his attacks grew rough and quick: a subconscious and relentless assault against Clary. He ducked from her swing and swiped his staff at her legs, effectively knocking her to the ground.

“Ooph!” She groaned. Her back landed with a loud slap against the mat.

Thoughts returned to the present, Alec's eyes snapped wide open. “Oh my god, Clary. I'm so sorry.” He dropped his staff and rushed over to her, helping her up.  
  
“I'm fine, Alec. Really.” She breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat off her brow. “You okay? You seemed like you were somewhere else there for a moment.”

“I let my thoughts get away from me.” He admitted, and wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel.

She nodded understandingly. “I get it. You've got a lot on your mind.” Her brows scrunched in concern. “It's not good to keep things to yourself, Alec. You know you can talk to any of us, right?”

“I know. I'll be fine, though.” He looked down at her apologetically. “I really am sorry I got carried away like that.”

“Don't apologize for kicking my ass. That's the whole point of our sparring. It makes me better. And one day, I will beat you.” She aimed a playful punch to his arm.

Alec scoffed. “That's never going to happen. Keep dreaming.” He reached and patted the top of her head in mock sympathy.

“Ugh!” She slapped his hands away and ducked out of his reach.

“Tell Jace to find me when he's done with training. I'm tired of sitting around. I'm going to get us on the next demon mission.” He made his way out of the training room.  


First he decided he was going to go for a run. He had a lot on his mind and really needed to get out, to get away and to get out of the stifling environment of the Institute.

_And I know that I can survive_  
_I'll walk through fire to save my life_  
_\-----_  
_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
_I'm doing everything I can_

His feet hit the pavement with hard steps as he ran down the sidewalk, headed to the park. His mind instantly picked off from where his thoughts had left earlier. He could never seem to stop thinking about what laid before him. Where would he end up? How would he end up? Alone, running the Institute? He couldn't change who he was, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He just wished there was some way for him to be himself.

Right now his options were not good, he would have to accept his reality, accept his future. Maybe one day things could be different. For now he could only focus on what he did best. Running the Institute. Whatever attraction he felt for Magnus had to be kept hidden deep down. Alec couldn't help how he felt, but he could keep himself from acting on it.

He pushed himself further, chasing the thoughts out of his mind.

_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alec was growing weary of the day.

No activity had been reported, which was a good thing but it meant that he had absolutely nothing to do. Idleness and boredom did not sit well with him.

He had his book and figured he would get in some reading. It had been a while since he has taken the time to sit down and read. He curled up on a couch in an alcove of the library and drowned out the sounds of his mother going over Max's lessons.

He had barely made it a few chapters in before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He carefully tucked his bookmark between the pages and set his book down. He dug for the phone and untucked his long legs to slacken the fabric of his jeans, allowing his fingers to reach the phone.

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 1:05pm]_

– _\--Would it be alright if I pop in to drop something off for Max?_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 1:06pm]_

– _\--Of course._

– _\--You don't have to ask permission to visit the Institute, Magnus._

Alec placed his phone back in his pocket. His nerves returned at the thought of seeing Magnus today and so he jumped up off of the couch and left the library as quickly as he could, not wanting to catch his mother's attention.

He nervously started adjusting his plain faded black sweater. Of all days, he had to pick today to wear this one. Admittedly, he hadn't expected to see Magnus again today.

All of the close contact with him yesterday had left him feeling all sorts of ways he was not used to. It made his attraction considerably harder to control. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus's cool breath on his face, or his hands combing through the ends of his hair, and his fingers on his eyes brushing against his lashes, the tips of his fingers tracing along his cheekbones, the hot touch on his forearm.

Alec felt his entire body react to Magnus. All Magnus had to do was look at him and he could feel the goosebumps rising up. His nerve endings seemed to be hyper sensitive to his touch, every one turning to fire at the contact.

This warlock, this _man_ was causing Alec to come undone.

His perfectly hidden secret was always at risk of being exposed whenever he was around. And yet Alec always wanted him around. Now that he had gotten to know him better, he could honestly say that he truly enjoyed spending time with Magnus, and that was not something he said about most people. He considers him a friend, and this was why he desperately wanted Magnus to feel welcomed here. Magnus had been so welcoming of them into his home and Alec felt he should return that favor. The Institute was almost his home, and he wanted to change the way things were around here. The Institute was a place of safety. No downworlder should be made to feel unwelcome in its halls.

Caught in his reverie, he suddenly saw Magnus being escorted to him by Raj. The right side of Alec's mouth went up in a small smile at the sight of him.

Magnus was looking beautiful, as always.

Today's outfit was a nicely fitted black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, showing his golden forearms, hugging his arm muscles nicely, and fitted red pants that showed off his long graceful legs. His nails were painted black to match his shirt. In his hair, the warlock had red streaks and was accompanied in a curled and slicked-up hair style. Alec's eyes went back to Magnus's arms, the fabric stretched tightly around his biceps. He stood there for a moment and took in how strong Magnus actually was under his beautiful clothes.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the miserable voice of his mom's assistant.

“This warlock has requested to speak to the head of the Institute.” He heard Raj say disdainfully.

Alec's smile dropped instantly. He held his arms behind his back. Raj's presence always made him uncomfortable and he needed the self-restraint to not cuss him out. He cut his eyes at Raj and gave him an annoyed look. “His name is Magnus Bane. And yes, I invited him.”

_I seriously hate you, asshole._

Magnus perked up beside Raj, obviously pleased to have been defended. He watched the two interact and could instantly tell that Alec was not a fan of the man standing beside him. He wasn’t reading any friendly vibes from him at all.

Magnus prided himself on being an observant person, and so it didn't take him long to notice the look Raj gave Alec in that moment. It was a look of someone being spurned. Then a look of….attraction? There was definitely something, a twinkle of interest in Raj's eye when Alec approached them.

_Well, well, well, it seems he's not the only one around here who's noticed Alec's beauty._

“This way, Magnus. We can talk in my office.” Alec turned to show Magnus the way, his arms relaxing down by his side.

Magnus raised his chin and stepped away from Raj, following after Alec. He couldn't help but glance back at Raj and caught his gaze sweeping over Alec as he walked away.

He couldn't blame the man. Alec was definitely the most beautiful thing in this entire Institute.

Magnus raised his brows at the shadowhunter with a knowing look that caused Raj's posture to stiffen up as he cast a quick glare in Magnus's direction.

 

Alec opened the heavy wooden door to the office and held it open to allow Magnus to enter first. Magnus entered and quickly noticed how barren it was. It was obvious that this office was in transition from one occupant to another.

“ _Well_ , he was certainly unpleasant.” Magnus said, and gesturing behind him to where Raj had left them.

Alec groaned. “Ugh. He's the worst. My mom's personal ass kisser.”

Alec gestured for Magnus to have a seat, and he took occupation of the stiff wooden office chair.

“It's a bit drab in here, don't you think?” Magnus said with a scrunch of his nose, observing the furniture.

Alec laughed. He couldn't help but notice how adorable Magnus looked when he scrunched his nose like that. Even when it was in judgment of the decor. He loved that feeling, the carefree feeling that Magnus brought to his life. “Yeah, well my dad wasn't much for interior design.”

“When this office is officially turned over to you, we will have to remedy this _sad_ situation.” Magnus rubbed his hands over the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in.

“I'll be sure to make that my top priority.” Alec said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

“In the meantime, I, for one cannot sit comfortably in this chair.” Magnus snapped his fingers and the old stiff wooden chairs were instantly replaced with new modern armchairs in a rich brown leather. “How do you like these? Of course you can decide on different ones later if you want. These can just be a trial run.”

Alec stared, open mouthed. “Uh, those are nice.”

Magnus' eyes narrowed. “Oh? Just nice? Hmmm, should we do something different? Would you prefer black leather? Or a splash of color?”

“No. I like these. The brown leather is nice.”

Magnus' eyes squinted at Alec's use of the word 'nice' again.

“Not nice. I mean they _are_ nice. I just mean- I uh- I like the brown. Yes, I like these.” There he went, stumbling over his words again.

“Are you sure? You don't have to keep them if you don't like them, Alexander. I want this office to be your personal space. So we can keep these until you decide on something else or just go back to the old chairs?”

Alec shook his head. “No, no, I like these. I really do. They suit me.”

Magnus smiled. He snapped his fingers again and an oversized brown leather wingback chair replaced the old task chair behind the desk. Magnus watched happily as a lopsided smile spread across Alec's face as he went over to the chair, gliding his hands across the leather. Alec had a seat, the chair suited him perfectly.

“Now _that_ is a chair fit for the Head of an Institute.” Magnus's smile was one of pure unadulterated joy. Alec could tell that this was who Magnus was. He was a kind and giving person.

 

Magnus watched as Alec looked down with a shy smile. In that chair, he looked every bit of the leader he was. His presence demanded attention. His worn in sweater was fitted perfectly to him, the sleeves bunched up and once again showing off his forearms. Magnus took in the frayed ends of the sleeves. Alec was not a man of luxury but Magnus felt he deserved better than this barren office. The new chairs were warm and inviting, a feeling that Alec gave off. It was why Magnus had chosen them for him. He watched as Alec examined the chair, gliding his strong hands and long fingers over its edges. He flicked his eyes back up, not wanting to get caught admiring.

“Thank you, Magnus. I'm not sure I will be changing my mind on these.” Alec leaned back, getting used to feel of the chair. Settling into the soft leather for a moment before sitting up again. He cleared his throat. “Uh- Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?”

“I'm fine, thank you.” Magnus held out a small journal he must have been holding in his hands the entire time. “I really just came by to drop this off for Max.” A playful glint sparkled in his eyes. “A lot of warlock secrets are hidden in here so I'm trusting you with this.”

“Oh, right! I almost forgot. Well, I will guard it with my life.” Alec placed a hand over his heart in jest. “Max is with my mother right now or I would offer to take you to him.” Alec reached across the desk and took the journal from Magnus, placing it off to the side.

“I think I will pass on _that_ lovely invitation as well.” Magnus said with a point of his finger and laughed lightly with Alec joining him. Alec knew all too well that Magnus and his mom being in the same room together would not be the best idea.

Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Alec called out as he turned to face the door.

His smile dropped at the sight of Maryse stepping in. “What's this Raj is telling me about that war-” She came to a halt when she saw Magnus sitting in the office chair. Her angry eyes looked quickly to Alec.

“Is there something I can help you with, mother?” Alec's face had fallen, a stern brow now replaced the happy laughter he just had.

Maryse faced Magnus, not even being polite enough to address him.

Magnus laced his fingers together, leaning forward in his seat. “Maryse Lightwood. Always a pleasure.” A smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes played on his lips.

She bristled up. “What are you doing here, warlock?”

Alec watched helplessly as Magnus flinched at the harsh tone.

“ _Magnus_ had something to turn into me, mother. I invited him, he's my guest here.” Alec said, his voice rising an octave louder. “Now, what can I help _you_ with?”

Magnus straightened his back in his seat. Not wanting to let Maryse get to him. He was not used to having a Shadowhunter defending him so much in one day. Alexander was definitely not what he expected.

“It can wait. I can see you're far too busy with this _downworlder._ ” She spat the last word out as if it were an insult. She turned and shut the door with a loud slam.

Magnus closed his eyes, trying his best to let the insults roll off of him. His own insecurities were always there. Buried behind the confidence. He had long gotten used to being treated less than an equal when around certain shadowhunters, but it had been awhile since he had had to deal with it.

Alec sighed. “I am so sorry about that.” His shoulders dropped a little, revealing the stress he wore constantly.

“I've known your mother a long time now, Alexander. Believe it or not, she is not the first person to treat me like that.” Magnus looked at him, laughing softly as he tried to mask the pain he still felt whenever someone reduced him to simply being a 'warlock'. He hated being reduced to it. He hated the way they addressed him as if he had no name, no identity, as if he was defined just by what he was.

Alec saw the pained expression Magnus was trying to conceal. The way he took in a deep breath, laughed, and shook his head as if to shake the discomfort away. Alec wished there was a way for him to change the world, to change the way people treated each other. He wished there were a way to protect Magnus from ever having to feel this way again. “Well, I'm sorry about that as well. No one should be treated like that.”

Magnus looked up at Alec, his clear brown eyes looking directly into his own, his expression gentle.

“I meant what I said. You are our friend, as long as I run this Institute, you will be welcomed here.”

 

_But I still need love cause I'm just a man_  
_\---_  
_This ain't love it's clear to see_  
_But darling, stay with me_

 

Magnus gave him a small sad smile, tears pushed against his ducts, threatening to escape. Magnus had never felt so accepted like this before. For Alexander to call him a friend and defend him against his own mother after only knowing him for a little over a month was too much for Magnus to understand.

He took a deep breath and swallowed his tears. “Well, Alec, you never cease to amaze me.” An appreciative smile pulled at his lips. He rose from his seat and cleared his throat. “Thank you for your hospitality but I really should be heading off. I'm sure you have a job to do here, I don't want to interrupt.” He made a portal, needing to get out. “I just wanted to be sure to get that to Max.”

“Oh—okay.” Alec wasn't expecting for him to leave so soon, he was hoping they would have a chance to talk. Maybe make this day go by a little better. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Magnus just yet. He looked so sad that all Alec wanted was to make that look go away and replace it with his beautiful laughter. He rose from his seat wishing there was something he could say to get Magnus to stay but he couldn't find the words; he kept coming up short. “Right, well I'll be sure to get this to him.” He picked up the journal that was laying on the desk and held it securely in his hands. “And thank you, for the office chairs.”

Magnus nodded. “You're very welcome, Alexander.” He gave him a small wave, and stepped through the purple glow of the portal.

 

_Why am I so emotional?_  
_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_  
_Deep down I know this never works_

Magnus entered his bedroom, kicked off his shoes in frustration and took a seat on his bed. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands. Fingers pressed into his forehead. His mind was reeling from what just happened.

Alec had defended him against Raj and his mother. He made him feel welcomed. Made him feel human – like an equal. The words he used with them, demanding equal treatment for Magnus.

He knew Alec and the others were welcoming when they were around him here in his loft but it was definitely a shock to see that Alec held those same convictions even when surrounded by his own people.

Magnus had not failed to notice that Alec always used his name when speaking with him.

He treated him with respect and addressed him like a human being. He never treated him like the half-demon abomination that he was.

Most people wrote Magnus off as a monster due to his half demon blood. Hardly anyone took the time to get to know the man behind the warlock. The man that desperately wanted friendship, love, and companionship. The man that was cursed to live forever, to care about people who would never care for him as long as he would care for them. The man that was doomed to stay once they had gone, never able to follow onto the next journey. The man that was never given the opportunity to truly love. To truly _show_ love how he longed to.

He swept his hands into his hair, vigorously rubbing away his tension.

Why was he allowing Alexander to get to him this way?

He knew this was a terrible idea.

He felt an overwhelming sadness overcome him. His walls were coming down, he could tell. Alec had been kind to him and friendly, nothing more, and yet Magnus was letting him chip away at the walls he built around his heart to protect him. Ragnor always told him he gave his heart away too easily. He fell too quickly. And he was right. Magnus knew he was falling and he was unable to stop himself.

The worse part was… _I know how this story ends. It’s so predictable._  
  
Why did he ever allow himself to think anything would be different for him?

Why would anything be different _this_ time?

He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart break from the eternal, harsh reality.

This was why he had closed himself off from feeling anything for anybody.

He couldn't let himself forget.

He was immortal. Alec was mortal, and a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters lived such short, dangerous lives. They were warriors. They were built to fight a war, not live happily ever after.

Alec was the Head of the Institute.

He would never love him.

Magnus pulled back his covers and crawled into bed, accompanied by the horrible realization of his life as it weighed on him, causing his heart to clench in his chest. Was he doomed to relive this heartache forever?

Why couldn't he for once have someone to love? Someone to wake up to everyday, to hold, and to come home to. Someone who would give him their forever. Why couldn't he have Alec? Why was life so cruel as to make their paths cross only to have Alec be so utterly unobtainable?

He snapped his fingers and snuffed out all the light in the room. He was left in darkness. He curled into his covers, holding himself, burying his face in his pillow. His heart was breaking before it even had a chance to love. He laid there and felt his shoulders shaking as teared spilled out onto his pillow. His quiet sobs echoed in the loneliness of his home.

He would never have a forever with Alec.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec sat in his new office chair and felt the soft leather under his hands.

He wished Magnus had not left so quickly. He wished he could somehow unsee the sadness hidden behind his eyes.

The sadness put there by elitist shadowhunters treating him as if he were less than them.

His mother. Raj.

He held the journal Magnus had brought for Max and stormed out of his office, making his way to the library to find his brother.

“That _warlock_ gone already?” The words came from the hallway behind him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise in anger. He slowly turned.

“His kind really shouldn't taint these sacred halls with their presence.” Raj had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, his smug face smiling coyly at Alec.

“Excuse me?” Alec's face turned to questioning anger. He could not believe what he had just heard.

“You heard me, Alec. We're better than them and you're inviting him over for tea?” Raj pushed himself off the wall and approached Alec slowly, placing his mouth close to Alec's ear and whispered in a low voice, “You could do much better than _that._ ” Alec felt Raj's hand run up his forearm.

Alec felt his skin run cold at the touch. He quickly pulled his arm away from him. His voice low and angered. “You don't know a fucking thing about me, Raj.” He was leaning down in his face, anger boiling in his eyes. “And you should watch your mouth when you're talking about my _friends_. As far as I'm concerned you're not even worth half of him, you _racist_.” He made to turn around but he stopped. “And if you ever touch me again, I will cut your fucking hand off.”

He stormed off, leaving Raj behind him.

His hands were shaking from anger. How could Raj say something like that about Magnus and downworlders? How did people still have such archaic views? The thought angered him, but it saddened him more. Magnus deserved better than that. Magnus was better than that. He was one of the most powerful people alive, how could anyone ever think he was beneath them? If anything, Alec was insignificant compared to Magnus. Magnus was so grand, so out of his league.

Alec's thoughts shifted to Raj's hand on his arm, his mouth at his ear, the words he had spoken, _'you can do better than that'._ Did Raj know? The threat of being exposed made him feel sick to the stomach. Raj was his mother's right hand. If he went back and told her anything, Alec could lose everything he had worked so hard for.

No. Raj wouldn't risk exposing himself like that. It seemed they were at an impasse.

Alec continued on to the library and made his way in. He noted his mother standing over Max.

“You done with that warlock?” Her words rang loudly in the quiet of the Institute Library.

“My God, mom. Just stop. I'm not in the mood.” His words cut like a knife through the air. He had had enough of her and Raj's bullshit views. He approached Max and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Can I borrow you for a sec?”

Maryse spoke up. “We're done for the day. So, I will leave you two.” She made her way towards the Library doors. “Don't forget what I told you, Alec.”

_'You have the Lightwood reputation to uphold.'_

_How could he forget?_

Alec kept his back to her, deliberately. He knew if he turned then he would say something he should not say in front of Max. He exhaled loudly and tilted his head back, his eyes closed in frustration.

The doors to the library closed, the sound reverberating through the stillness.

“What's going on, Alec?” Max had a worried look on his face, no doubt picking up on the tension between them just now.

“It's nothing.” Alec relaxed his face and gave his brother a forced smile. “I have a delivery for a Max Lightwood from The High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He said in his very best business voice as he held out the soft leather bound journal.

Max's eyes lit up. “He brought it! I didn't think he actually would!” He grabbed at the journal greedily but also with a gentle reverence.

“I don't think Magnus is the type to make false promises.” Alec said with a genuine smile. He then thought of Magnus and knew that to be true. “What is it anyway? Or is that a secret between you two?” He looked around conspiratorially.

“Just some journal entries he made during the French Revolution.” Max said as he carefully turned the pages.

“You got Magnus to share his journal with you?” Alec looked shocked and impressed all at the same time.

“More like a 'travel journal' not a 'personal journal'. There were a couple of other time periods I wanted but he said he would have to go over those and make sure they were 'appropriate' before letting me read them. Either way these are still top secret.” He closed the journal from Alec's prying eyes.

“Oh, I see how it is.” He held his arms up in surrender. “In that case, I will leave you to your secrets.” He backed away and made his way out of the library. Max was instantly absorbed in the journal.

Alec felt his anger receding, for the time being. His mind focused instead on the fact that Magnus Bane was willing to share something like that with his brother after knowing him for only a day. Magnus' generosity was unlike any he had ever known. For someone as experienced as Magnus, he still didn't let life's cruelties harden him. He was still kind and caring for others. The journal, the office chairs, the portals for Max; it seemed Magnus' generosity knew no bounds.

Alec smiled to himself and walked off to finish his duties for the day.

******************************************************************************************************************************

 

_If I were a boy_  
_I think I could understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'd be a better man_

Several days had passed and there was still no demon activities being reported.

The inactivity was eating away at all of them and Izzy was itching to get out. She decided she would visit Meliorn tonight. They had been talking more lately and it seems they were back on again. For the time being. She loved when they were 'on again'. She knew that they already had the translations for the Ancient Faerie marks found in the demonic circles but she figured this would be the perfect opportunity to make an impromptu visit to him. She could pass it off as work for the investigation if she was caught.

She put on her favorite little black dress, and a pair of high heels he loved so much, and snuck out of the Institute in the dark of the night.

The walk to the park was long.

She thought about finally talking to Meliorn about taking their relationship to the next level. Everyone pretty much knew about them and their trysts. What was holding them back from becoming a couple? Honestly, she was growing tired of the whole hooking up game they had going on. She wanted to be able to bring him around the others and go on dates like Jace and Clary did. Her night with Simon made her realize just how badly she wanted something like that in her life.

It has taken her years to get to the point where she actually wanted to open herself up to love. After her father's affair several years ago, she decided against ever setting herself up for that kind of heartache. She saw her mother in the aftermath. It was not a pretty picture. Isabelle never wanted to be the woman who waited patiently for her unfaithful husband to come home.

She never wanted to be weak.

For the longest time, she viewed love as a weakness. Seeing Jacy and Clary for the past few years had made her realize that love could be a strength. Loving someone was not a weakness. They were stronger together, their love making them stronger.

She would often find herself jealous of what they had.

Isabelle was happy for Clary, nothing gave her more joy than knowing she had found love with her brother. She just wanted the same thing for herself.

That wasn't too much to ask for, right?

She had finally gotten past the pain of seeing her parents' relationship destroyed by infidelity.

She managed to avoid that kind of heartache by avoiding getting involved in a relationship entirely. But she saw what Jace and Clary had. She longed for the same thing. She longed for someone to love her, to look at her like she was their whole world. For the stolen touches, the lingering looks. She wanted someone to hold her hand and hug her. To tell her they loved her.

Yes, she was ready. She was going to talk to Meliorn tonight.

She reached the park and found the hidden entrance to Faerie and made her way through the winding paths to his room.

Fear crept its way into her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Monogamy was not what they did.

She pushed the fear aside.

Isabelle Lightwood did not fear anything, _especially_ when it came to men.

She would be brave and strong and finally accept love.

She took a deep breath and pushed past the dangling vines that led to his chambers.

Her steps frozen in place.

 

_I'd listen to her_  
_Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_Cause he's taken you for granted_  
_and everything you had got destroyed._  
  


There was no mistaking it. Meliorn was there, and with another woman. She could see their tangled forms on the bed and hear their heavy breathing; their kisses smacking loudly in the quiet room. She felt sick to her stomach.

He had not seen her enter. If she backed away now she could still save some of her dignity. The girl's giggles filled the room and Isabelle drew a quick intake of breath at the sound. His head snapped up to look at her.

She knew they had never discussed being exclusive, in fact that was exactly why she wanted to talk to him tonight, but the sight shocked her nonetheless. She was just here the other day. Now he was here in the very same bed with a beautiful faerie woman.

She felt an unexpected stab of betrayal deep in her heart.

She saw him whisper something to the lovely faerie. The woman gathered her dress, slipped it over her head and made her way past Isabelle.

Isabelle realized she had been standing there frozen in place the entire time.

Meliorn approached her, zipping his pants up. “Isabelle, I wasn't expecting you tonight.”

Not a single sign of regret on his face, just his usual calm demeanor.

She dug deep and found her voice. “Clearly.”

He was circling around her like a hawk. “Is everything alright?”

Isabelle's face was ice and daggers. She gestured to the door way. “Who the hell was that?”

She knew she was being unreasonable. This was the arrangement they had agreed on but she was hoping so badly for more. For something different after all these years.

“She was no one, just another one of my friends.” His smile was full of mirth.

“ _No one_ looked incredibly cozy in your bed.”

“You know how I like to treat my friends. I'm sure to give them all the comforts they deserve.” He brushed his hand along her collar bone, moving her hair over her shoulder. She felt her skin shiver, cringing at his touch. “You of all people should know, Isabelle, my _very special_ friend.”

_No one. Special friend_.

The words cut through her heart with a hot pain. Her gut twisted with sadness and anger. Feeling the loss of a love she never truly had. He would have never agreed to be monogamous with her. That was why they had worked so well together these past years.

She had been _so_ wrong about _so many things_. A fool to think they could have been more.  
  
How could she have ever thought that she meant more to him?

She was nothing but a warm body for his amusement.

He must have sensed her hurt. “Surely you did not expect to be the only one?” His rich brown eyes were mocking. Was he mocking her feelings?

She couldn't let him see how much he had hurt her. How he had won this game between them. How she had been the one stupid enough to expect more out of their arrangement.

She swallowed down the pain, leaving nothing but bitterness in her tone. “Don't be ridiculous, Meliorn. I was simply not expecting to walk in on you.” She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out and put a cavalier smile on her face. “I was actually coming over here to tell you that _this-”_ She gestured at the two of them. “This thing between us, is over. I'm bored with it.”

He looked taken a back for the briefest of moments and then quickly his mouth slipped into a wry smile. “Oh, Isabelle, you will be back. You are such a beautiful, damaged flower. You are incapable of opening yourself up to anyone. The seasons will change, along with your mood, and I will be seeing you again.”

Anger and disgust rose up in her throat. She could have spewed venom at him in this very moment. She felt irrational for being upset about this. She was the one breaking the rules of their relationship by viewing it as more than it was. But this was it. She was done with him, what they had was good for what it was but it was time for her to find herself something real.

_But you're just a boy_  
_You don't understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl someday_  
_You wish you were a better man_  
_You don't listen to her, you don't care how it hurts._

She cut her eyes at him. “I assure you, Meliorn, _I will not_. Goodbye.” She turned on her heel and made her way out of his chambers, holding her head high as she passed the faerie woman on her way out.

The faerie giggled at her and it took everything in Isabelle to not wrap her whip around the girl's throat and choke the laughter out of her.

She held her head high and her tears back. _Just get out of here first_ , she told herself.

She walked briskly, her heels sinking into the grass and almost causing her to stumble. She exited the winding tunnels of Faerie. _Just make it home_.

She felt like such a fool.

Once she was out of the park, she broke into a run, her heels clicking loudly against the sidewalk. She ran, her breathing matching the pace of her steps. The cool night air hit her eyes, keeping the tears from spilling.

She needed Clary or Alec.

She arrived at the Institute and quietly made her way through the door. She crept down the dark hallways and treaded softly; not wanting to wake anyone. She found herself at Clary's room and was disappointed to find it empty. She must be with Jace.

She made her way back down the hallway and opened the door to Alec's room, not bothering to knock. He was already in bed asleep and she felt guilty for barging in, armed with her problems. She was about to turn around when she saw him sit up on his elbow, his hand holding the glow of the witch light. “Iz, what is it? What's wrong?”

She heard a weak pathetic cry and realized it had escaped from her own lips. The sobs spilled from her lips, no longer able to be suppressed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell out of her eyes, not even bothering to run down her cheeks. Alec sat up completely and threw back the covers. “Izzy? What happened? Are you okay?”

She threw herself down onto his bed, his arms encircling her protectively. She curled into him, her hands trembling and clutching his shirt, her tears soaking through the fabric. He held her tightly, hands running over the back of her head. “Shhh, shhh.” His deep voice soothed her instantly.

She choked back a sob and buried her face into his chest. “Meliorn.” She felt his grip on her tighten, his petting stopped suddenly. “I walked in on him tonight. With someone else.”

“Oh, Izzy.” His voice sounded tired, sad, and heartbroken for her.

“I wanted more and I knew better.” Her tears flowed harder. “I'm like mom, I've ended up just like mom. I thought he could love me, I'm such an idiot!” Her sobs were shaking her body again.

“No, Izzy. You're not like mom and you are _not_ an idiot. You want love, you're only human.” He pulled back from her, trying to get his siter to look into his eyes and see that he meant every word. Her big, brown eyes were red and swollen, her mascara running in black streaks down her face.

“No one will ever love me. I'm just a joke to everyone.”

Her words cut through his heart. How could she think so lowly of herself? That was not who Izzy was. His thoughts drifted to the memory of Simon watching her as if she were his entire world. “You're wrong, Izzy. I _promise_ you will find someone.” He wiped his thumb across her cheeks and wiped the tears away. Her nose and cheeks were speckled with red splotches and black smudges. He laid her down gently. He leaned across the bed to take her heels off, tossing them to the floor. He tucked her under the blanket with him and laid down on his back next to her, his arm under her neck holding her. She curled into his side, her sobs muffled into him.

Her tears felt endless.

“I'm going to kill him. Fuck the Accords.” She heard the cold anger in his voice. She clutched onto his shirt, keeping him in place. She didn't want him doing anything rash.

“No. Leave him alone. This was the arrangement we had. It's my fault for getting carried away.” She needed to sleep. She needed to forget. She buried her face in his chest. Feeling the warm safety of her brother's arms.

She didn’t know how long she laid there crying. After a while, she lost count. Her brother's soothing humming of a lullaby filled her head. She drifted off to sleep in his arms, just like she used to when she was little.

***********************************************************************

Alec held his crying sister for what felt like hours. He was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say right now that would take this heartache away from her. He hated it so much. There was nothing he could do but hold her and let her cry. Be here for her.

His strong sister, who hid her vulnerability from everyone else so well, had cried herself to sleep.

Because of Meliorn.

Everyone knew about their casual relationship, but it seemed that Izzy had been hoping for more. His heart broke for her. His sister deserved love, and to be loved in return.

She was sleeping soundly now, but the tears were still wet on her cheeks and her nose ran slightly. He wiped the tears again with his finger and used his shirt to pat her nose dry.

She tried so hard to put up this front of being unbreakable but he knew how fragile she truly was. How she desperately craved love, always looking for it in the wrong places.

She was the first one to figure out their father was having an affair and the betrayal shook her to her very core. Destroying every beautiful idea she ever had on the topic of love. It ruined her for so very long. He could tell she hated her father for his infidelity but she hated her mother for her weakness and for standing by him afterward.

That was when she had started her dalliance with Meliorn. If he had known it would lead to this, that Meliorn would do to her what she dreaded most, he would have tried harder to make her stop.

He heard Izzy sniffle and felt her nuzzle into him more. He thought of how she had been as a child. How he had had to hold her to lull her to sleep so many times before when she was upset.

He would do anything to protect her.

He could only imagine how she would be in the morning. Knowing Isabelle, she would shove it down and mask it with her strength. Letting the feelings fester inside of her.

He stopped his humming and closed his eyes. He would do whatever he could to help her.

He would be there for her like she always was for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could promise the next chapter would bring more fluff but there is a teensy bit more angst to get through before. I'M SORRY. *hides*
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments are so appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts and what you hope for ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr and chat with me if you're on there (m-aleciseverything)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments last chapter and for sticking with me through this angst.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this chapter.
> 
> -hides-
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:  
> This Is What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey  
> Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia  
> Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from the Les Miserables soundtrack  
> (This last song does not directly fit the scene but it's a song that brings me a lot of angst so it's what I used to set the mood)

Isabelle rubbed at her eyes and felt the thick mascara clumping on her lashes from sleep. She stretched her arms over head, her hands hitting the hard headboard above her.

_This wasn't her upholstered headboard._

She slowly opened her eyes and recognized her brother's room.

_Last night really happened._

She found the space next to her was empty, the late morning sun shining in a thin stream through the drawn curtains across the foot of the bed

She sat up and saw a vase with freshly cut roses sitting on the nightstand next to her.

She smiled. _Alec_.

This was something he would always do for her when she was upset, ever since she could remember. He would go and cut some roses from the bushes and bring them back for her. Izzy loved roses. Such a kind gesture always made her feel better, and it was just one of the many secret ways they supported each other. Staying up late together and hearing their parents fighting through the walls; roses. Bed ridden colds; roses. Getting injured during training; roses. Now she could add broken hearts to the list and here were the roses.

She took a deep breath, trying to gather herself up for the day.

Last night had not quite gone to plan. It wasn’t what Izzy had hoped for but at the same time she couldn't say she didn't expect it. She knew there was a good reason why she quit believing in love.

The only love that was true was the love between her and her family. Alec, Max, Jace and Clary.

She pushed away the heartache and replaced it with anger. She would not let her heart hurt for Meliorn a moment longer. She was stronger than this.

Last night's tears was all she would give to him. Not a single drop more.

She got out of bed, adjusted the black dress she hadn't meant to fallen asleep in, scooped her heels off the floor, collected the vase of roses and made her way to her room.

_While she starts to cry,_   
_mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:_   
_“...how I hate those guys."_

She placed the vase on her vanity table, threw her heels in the direction of her closet, not caring where they landed and quickly took off her dress; discarding it in a heap in the corner of her room. She went to the restroom to freshen up for the day and wash away the evidence of last night. Swollen eyes greeted her in the mirror, as did mascara stained cheeks and red lips which were smeared at the edges.

She hated the image staring back at her. She wasn't this weak person she saw before her. She pulled open her drawer and grabbed a hair tie and closed the drawer with a bump of her hip. She bent forward and collected her long, thick hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She then took out one of her make up remover wipes and worked it gently on her eyes, erasing the evidence of her tears and worked her way down to her lips, removing the red stains as best as she could. Then she reached for her face wash, working it into a soapy lather in her hands and massaged it onto her face in gentle circles.

Splashing the warm water on her face, she imagined it rinsing off all of last night's betrayal. She looked in the mirror again, seeing her fresh face, her deep brown eyes staring back at her, the water dripping off her clean lashes. Her morning routine helped to clear her mind but she needed more. She needed distraction. She quickly went to her dresser taking out a sports bra and leggings and put them on, taking off last night's red lingerie. She would train to take her mind off of things.

She opened the door to her room and found Clary standing there with her hand raised to knock. “Clary!” Isabelle smiled, all teeth and false happiness.

“Hey! It's late I was just coming to check up on you. You okay?” Clary said as she stepped aside to let Isabelle out of her room a worried expression on her face. Clary was very intuitive, and Isabelle knew Clary could tell something was off but that she was never one to pry. They had an easy friendship, instantly connecting when Clary had joined the Institute. Izzy wished that Clary had come along earlier as they missed out on becoming each other’s parabatai, what with the cut off being eighteen years old. But they were like parabatai in every other way.  
  
They walked together down the halls towards the training center.

“I just needed the extra sleep, I'm fine now.” Isabelle noticed that Clary was still in her work out clothes. “Have you already finished your training for the day?”

“I'm glad you're feeling better.” Clary said, but the worry still there behind her green eyes. She put on an easy smile. “And no, I was waiting for you. Alec kicked my ass the other day; he and Jace were really going at it again this morning. I steered clear of that, my butt is still sore from our last encounter.” Clary reached back, rubbed at her butt and made an exaggerated crying face.

Isabelle laughed. “You are the one that insists on having Alec train you. I warned you he was a hard ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

They climbed the stairs to the training area. Isabelle went and turned music on the stereo. She needed to tune out her thoughts. Clary instantly danced her way over to the training swords, picked one up and started swinging, practicing her technique.

Isabelle wrapped her hands and started working on the punching bag. This was exactly what she needed.

She channeled all of her anger into her punches and kicks. She jabbed and kicked, her hits sounding loudly throughout the room. She was hitting it too hard, she was pushing herself too much but she felt her anger from last night rising up and this was helping.

She envisioned Meliorn and that woman, their bodies tangled together. Her giggles. His mocking eyes. The same brown eyes she used to get lost in had turned on her.

She could feel her sweat as it trickled down her spine. Her breathing was ragged and her knuckles ached from the impacts, she could feel the bruises forming. She felt her tears wanting to escape again and she pushed harder. The pain in her knuckles tuning out the pain in her heart.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Clary's words snapped Izzy out of her trance. “Calm down there, tigress.” Clary reached out and stopped the swing of the punching bag. “What's going on?”

Isabelle stopped and tried to catch her breath, placing her arms on the back of her head.

“I ended things...with Meliorn last night.” She sat down on the bench, grabbing her water.

“Oh, Izzy.” Clary took a seat next to her. “What happened?”

Isabelle cast her eyes down at her feet and quickly started working at removing her hand wraps. “Nothing, I just want more. I don't want someone sleeping with other people _and_ me. I don't want to show up at his place and find him in bed with another woman.”

Clary saw the sadness in Isabelle's eyes and the defeated slump in her shoulders as she rolled up her wraps. Clary's eyes grew sad and then her brow turned down in determination. Isabelle deserved better than this. She was so kind and accepting of everyone, encouraging everyone to follow their hearts. She was the mother hen to their group, always doting on everyone, lifting their spirits with her words of affirmation. She deserved the same in return.

Clary slapped her hands against her thighs. “Damn right, you deserve better than that. I'm glad you ended things with him. I'm sorry it had to end _that_ way but I am glad you ended things.” She placed a gentle hand on Isabelle's leg. “Who could want anyone else when they have you? He must be out of his damn mind.”

Isabelle looked up at her and saw that Clary was grinning devilishly. “You're a queen, you deserve better. Say it.” Clary was nodding at her, encouraging her.

Isabelle felt her spirits rising. “I'm a queen. I deserve better.”

Clary scrunched up her nose and rubbed it against Isabelle's cheek and pulled her into a small hug. “Hell yes!”

She jumped up and held her hand out for Izzy. “Let's work off this anger together.”

Izzy smiled, took her hand and pulled herself up to stand.

_This is what makes us girls_   
_We all look for heaven and we put our love first_   
_Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse_   
_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it_

**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alec gathered up the folder full of reports from missions that had been completed over the past week and went to his office to file them before the pile got out of hand.

Jace followed behind him, clearly with nothing else to do. “Please tell me we have a mission today. I am dying of boredom. All we've done lately is go to Magnus', watched you wear make-up and then watch you flirt.”

Alec shot him a quick glare out the corner of his eye.

“Don't get me wrong! You were a fox, a real charmer.” Alec's eyes were cutting at him with each description. “And your seduction skills are on point. I'm just ready to get back out in the field! I was not cut out to twiddle my thumbs.” Jace said twirling his stele in his fingers, never able to sit still and completely ignoring Alec's cold glare.

Alec's eyes fluttered in a roll. “Well, I've got us on call for the next demon attack reported. I hate to say 'hopefully we'll get a call' since we aren't supposed to _want_ demons attacking but--”

Alec was cut off by Jace cutting in quickly, “ _but hopefully we'll get a call._ ”

Alec's mouth went into a lopsided smile. “Yeah.”

“Where was Izzy this morning? She always trains with us.” Jace asked, plopping down in the office chair. His attention immediately went to the brown, leather chairs. “Where did these come from? Have these always been in here?” He looked down at the chair, hands tracing the leather edges.

Alec swallowed. “Uh, no, Magnus brought them.”

Jace's brows shot up. “Magnus brought them?”

“Er- yeah, he was here yesterday and apparently I need to redecorate.” He gestured at the office, devoid of decoration.

Jace murmured in assent. “These will probably cost the Institute a fortune but they are _damn nice_.” He leaned back and kicked his legs on top of the desk.

“I think they were a gift? I don't know. He didn't mention wanting payment.” Alec busied himself with his filing, not wanting his face to reveal anything to Jace.

Jace leaned forward, “A gift? From Magnus Bane? The High Warlock that is infamous for demanding payment in precious gems?” Jace was eyeing Alec suspiciously, his stele now stilled between his fingers.

“You're right. I'll probably see the bill soon.” Alec let out a small forced laughter. “But uh, Izzy, I think she was sleeping in. She said she was tired.” He knew Izzy wouldn't want him running his mouth about what happened with Meliorn so he hoped this excuse was enough to deflect any interest on her uncharacteristic tardiness. He continued filing all of the reports.

All of these demon attacks over the past week except for the days when they wanted something to keep their minds occupied.

Jace had started drumming his fingers on the desk to fill the silence that had fallen in the room. “Oh my god, this is killing me.” He hopped up in frustration. “I'm going to go pester Raj or something. He always has a stick up his butt.” He twirled his stele and placed it in his pocket making his way to the door.

“ _Please_ do not talk to me about, Raj. I wish he would go back into the hell pit he crawled out of already.” Alec groaned, slamming the file drawer, and following Jace out of the room.

Jace smirked, “He is a prick, isn't he?”

Alec raised his brows in agreement. “Alright, I'm gonna go see if we have any activity going on. I'm afraid you're going to blow up the Institute if we don't get you out of here soon.”

***************************************************************************************************************************

  
Magnus had spent the past few days in a deep depression over the tragic reality of his love life.

Today he was feeling much more optimistic.

He forced himself to leave his bed and then decided he was going to stop letting himself get down over Alexander Lightwood. He would accept his friendship and enjoy whatever time they had together.

This was his life and he was going to live it, dammit.

He decided he wanted to throw a party. It had been a long while since he had thrown a party at his loft. He could invite the Lightwoods, and Jace and Clary were included in that group. Maybe he would finally reach out to Catarina and Ragnor again. He felt bad for distancing himself from them, he was in a dark place for a little while but now he was out and he wanted to celebrate life. He would definitely give them a call once he had all of the party details worked out.

For now he was going to see if he could get Max's help with the translations. They really needed to make progress on this investigation. He had let himself get too distracted by his emotions and hadn't worked on it at all these past few days.

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 3:50pm]_

_\----hello stranger. Is there any way you could have Max contact me?_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 3:50pm]_

_\----Yeah, I will give him your number. Something going on?_

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 3:51pm]_

_\----Not at all. I just figured since he's helping me now I should be able to get in touch with him._

_[From: Alexander // Time: 3:53 pm[_

_\---- Of course. I will get it to him._  
  


_[From: 212-555-1235 // Time: 4:05 pm]_

_\----Hey, it's Max_

_[From: Magnus // Time: 4:06pm]_

_\----Max! How would you feel about coming over tonight and assisting me with these translations?_

_\----If your brother approves, that is :)_

_[From: Max // Time: 4:10pm]_

_\---- I will check with him_

_\----He said that's fine with him!_

_[From: Magnus // Time: 4:11pm]_

_\----Excellent! I will have a portal ready for you, say 6:00?_

_[From: Max // Time: 4:11pm]_

_\----I'll be there. See you later._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 4:11pm]_

_\----I see I've been replaced ;)_

_\----I understand, Max is smarter. He's the better choice._

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 4:12pm]_

_\----You know you are always welcome to tag along, Alexander ;)_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 4:13pm]_

_\----We are on call tonight so I will have to miss out on this study session._

_\----Next time. And thanks for including Max._

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 4:14pm]_

_\----Next time it is. You still owe me dinner._

_[From: Alexander // Time: 4:15pm]_

_\----eh never mind then…_

_\----That was a joke!_

_\----A bad one, sorry._

– _\--right. Next time._

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 4:17pm]_

_\-----Be careful out there tonight, Alec._

 

_*****************************************************************************************************************************_  
  
Alec bounded up the stairs to the training area. “We got a report! Demon sightings over at Brooklyn Bridge Park.”

“Yes! We are back!” Jace grinned wildly as he collected his weapons, strapping the seraph blades onto his belt.

“Try not to sound too happy about demons, Jace, sheesh.” Clary smiled wickedly at her boyfriend and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Jace whipped out his stele with a twirl of his fingers and grabbed Alec's arm, applying runes to his parabatai. Alec stood still and allowed Jace to finish. He heard the familiar sound of heels clicking up the stairs, he looked over and saw that Izzy was making her way towards them.

“Did someone say demons?” Her deep red lips spread into a mischevious grin.

Alec felt Jace finish up his last rune and so he got his stele out and pressed it onto Jace's skin, drawing a few runes. He shot Izzy a quick look over Jace's shoulder, eyes questioning hers without using words.

_You okay?_

She gave him a quick nod that said _I'm fine_ and made her way over to Clary. “I'm ready to kick some ass tonight.” Isabelle said as she wound her whip around her wrist in a delicate coil.

“The Fantastic Four! Whoo! We are back!” Clary said with a happy squeal, her red curls bouncing with her enthusiastic skips.

“Babe, I love you, you know I do but you have got to stop sounding like Simon. You'll tarnish my bad boy rep.” Jace shrugged on his jacket and slicked his hands over his smooth blonde hair.

Clary stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. “Good luck keeping up that reputation, Mr. 'I'm afraid of ducks'.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, are we making fun of each other now for our legitimate fears?” Jace asked, completely nonplussed.

Alec let out a raucous laughter, earning a scowl from Jace. “I see that we _are_.”

They finished gearing themselves up and made their way to the Institute exit, passing Max on their way out.

“You guys have a mission tonight?” Max asked, having noticed their gear.

“Yeah, over at Brooklyn Bridge Park. You about to go to Magnus'?” Alec made his way over to Max.

“Yeah, I still have about thirty minutes but I wanted to be ready.” He patted at the messenger bag full of books slung over his shoulder.

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you texted him now. You shouldn't be standing out here for thirty minutes.” Izzy made her way over and gave Max a tight hug.

“I'm okay, guys, really.” Max stood straighter. He hated when they acknowledged his weakness.

“You're right. We will see you later.” Alec gave him a quick hug and walked off.

“Be safe!” Max called out after them.

_*****************************************************************************************************************************_  
  
They reached the park and immediately set off to work their way through it, searching for the suspicious activity that had been reported.

Alec noticed out of the corner of his eye that Isabelle was acting antsy. He wasn't sure that her coming along was the best idea. He knew she was still hurting. There was no way she wasn't. She was just trying to put on a brave face. She was always one to push the pain away instead of allowing herself to feel. They had that in common.

It felt good to be out here, the four of them, a team. His senses were on high alert, his hearing picking up on every snap of twigs and every rustle in the trees. The sun was almost set and it was unusual for demon activity to be going on this early in the night. He kept his bow at the ready, prepared to draw should he catch any glimpse of a demon approaching.

They scoured the park for the next hour, turning up short on any demonic activity. It seemed there had been a false alarm. Defeated, they made their way back across the park heading towards the lit up carousel, hearing the children's laughter ringing in the open night air.

“Where the hell are these demons?!” Isabelle snapped.

Alec caught a glimpse of her and saw her hands clenching anxiously. She was wanting to use this as a distraction.

“Look over there! By the carousel!” Clary pointed over at the lit up carousel filled with laughing children.

There were shadows of large demons slinking around the carousel.

Bingo.

Jace drew his seraph blade. “Alec, cover me. I'm going to draw them away from the crowd.” He pointed at a clearing in the park where he would lead them as he ran towards the danger.

Alec nodded bringing out his bow, ready to attack.

Clary and Isabelle made their way to the clearing of grass amongst the trees, away from the crowds. They were glamoured and none of the mundanes could see them but they still wanted to keep the demons as far away from them as possible. This was what they did, they protected mundanes from the demon world. These demons were way too close to all of the mundane children.

In a quick instant Alec heard the loud screeching of one of the demons and saw it bounding after Jace in a mess of fury and claws. Alec aimed and released his arrows, striking the demons, distracting them for a moment and giving Jace the time to slip away. Alec tapped into his Heightened Speed rune, rushing across the park to join Jace, Isabelle and Clary in battle.

He arrived in time, drawing out his seraph blade, standing back to back with Jace, fighting the demons together. This was how they fought. Always together, always protecting each other.

Alec did a quick check to make sure everyone was still okay.

Clary was fighting a demon, managing pretty well on her own. Izzy was also okay, whipping at the demons in a frenzy. Her actions were so raw, he could tell that she was exerting her anger out on the demons. He saw her taking her time killing one demon and barely managing to slip out of the way of its next attack.

Alec flinched at his sister’s carelessness. He wanted to rush over there and help her.

He turned back to the demons that were rushing at him and Jace, slicing at them quickly. He needed to get to her. She was being reckless.

\----  
_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, Fire away_

Izzy was fire and vengeance; the hurt turned to anger coursing through her burning hot. Her mind whirled as she attacked demon after demon, not pausing to make sure they were dead before moving onto the next. She needed to move, to keep moving. She needed to attack. It seems her workout this morning hadn’t done much to quell her anger because she could feel it boiling over inside of her. Her muscles ached from her brunt attacks.

Her mind kept going back to the night before, her sadness and tears had dried up and turned into ruthless attacks.

_She was a fool._

Her whip was an extension of her anger as she lashed at the demons.

_Meliorn_. Meliorn was just doing what they had agreed on. She was the fool for wanting something more. She hated herself for getting caught up in her feelings.

She pictured him hovering over that girl, his smile making a mockery of her unspoken feelings. His words cutting through her. Her rage burned inside of her.

These demons were her outlet. She knew she was being careless but she didn't care.

With a flick of her wrist she wrapped her whip around one of the demons, drawing it close to her as she slowly drew out her seraph blade. She watched the demon writhe under the strain of her whip, choking its neck. She slowly stabbed the blade into its core and twisted her blade. Her eyes zoned out on the bright red angelic fire that ate away at them. She watched as the demon turned into ashes from the Angelic power of the adamas.

She didn't have a chance to register the wailing screams of the shax demon coming for her from behind.  


_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_   
_I am titanium._

 

Alec chanced another glance and saw Clary's bright red hair twirling through the air, still fighting and standing strong. She had taken his advice and had practiced her technique, finessing it. Izzy was…his eyes searched the area surrounding Clary; they were always close to each other. Where was Izzy? He looked around frantically, trying to find his sister. A demon snarled in front of him. All he saw were demons, red hair, Jace…..

A blood curdling scream pierced through Alec's soul like ice.

_Izzy._

Adrenaline kicked in high gear as he slashed at the demon's throat. He had to get to her, he had to help her. He swung around and saw Izzy's crumpled body lying on the ground amongst a patch of bushes, with a shax demon above her ready to pounce. Blood rushed to his head and there was a pounding and ringing in his ears. Fear had his heart in a steel tight grip. His stomach dropped.

That was his _little sister_ bleeding out on the ground.

He had never moved so quickly in all of his life, not even caring about any of the other demons that may be around. Jace was right there to cover him as he ran, his parabatai never missing a beat. He reached the demon right before it went in for another attack and pierced straight through it with an upwards slice, cutting him in two before the demon disintegrated.

He dropped down to the ground next to Izzy, releasing his seraph blades and quickly drawing out his stele to activate her iratze rune. He trusted Jace and Clary to cover them while he took care of Isabelle. He could hear them slashing at demons, protecting them.

The iratze wasn't working fast enough, he needed to do something. He needed to save her life.

He looked down and saw the gaping wound in her abdomen. Dread overcame him like a rush of cold water and his stomach jumped in his throat. This wound, he had never seen one so bad. Throat bobbing as he swallowed down his dread, Alec leaned in and pressed his palms firmly onto her wound to stanch the bleeding.  
  
Her shrill cry of pain from the pressure filled the air.

“Alec...” Her voice was frantic as tears slowly rolled down the corners of her eyes.

She tilted her head, her eyes searching for his. “Alec, I'm sorry...I lo--” Her voice choked on the blood escaping her lips. “I love you.” She weakly raised her hand and placed it over his hands on her stomach.

He felt her hand stroking his softly. “I'm so scared.” Her voice squeaked in a childlike way. He saw his strong sister's face turn to fear, an expression he had never seen before.

“Shhh shhh, Iz, save your strength. It's okay, I'm here. I'll keep you safe.” He leaned over her, tears rolling down his cheeks when he blinked.

He continued applying pressure as Clary had joined him now and was quickly drawing iratzes all on her arms. He could barely register what Jace was saying into his phone. _Brooklyn Bridge Park. The carousel._ His voice was frantic and wild, full of fear.  
  
There seemed to be a loud ringing and Alec's pulse was pounding in his ears. This was a bad dream. It had to be. He closed his eyes and knew instantly that this wasn't a dream. He felt his sister's warm blood pouring out between his fingers, he could feel her jarring breaths that shook his arms. He felt his tears spilling from his closed eyes, tickling their way down his face. He opened his eyes and looked at his sister. Her eyes were closed, wincing in pain. Her face pale from blood loss.

A bright purple glow lit up the area, glowing off of Isabelle's skin. Alec realized it was the purple glow of a portal.

_Magnus_.

Magnus had come and was gesturing for Alec to bring Izzy through the portal to his loft. How was Magnus here? How did he even know they needed him? Everything was a blur but he knew he needed to act fast.

“You're going to be okay, Izzy, I won't let anything happen to you. I've got you.” In one quick motion, he scooped her up and rushed through the portal into Magnus's loft.

 

_There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on_

 

Once he was through the portal, he saw that they were in Magnus's bedroom. He rushed her over to the bed and gently laid Izzy down on the mattress. Her dark eyes fluttered to a close.

Alec continued trying to draw more iratzes on her to speed up her healing. He wished that the power of their familial bond would make them stronger but they were fading away almost instantly, the demon poison not allowing them to take.

Her blood was everywhere. There was so much blood and ichor from the demon, it was pouring out of her, black and deep red soaking the sheets.

He watched her laying there, her skin so pale, gasping for breath from the blood rising in her throat, her teeth stained red.

Alec brushed the hair out of her face with a shaky hand and planted kisses on her temple, he whispered in her ear, “Hang on, Izzy, Magnus is here, he's going to heal you, okay?” His voice breaking from the sobs stuck in his throat, “Just hang on, please. _Please don't leave me_.”

He was trying to be strong for her but his heart felt like it was about to tear in half. This was a fear unlike he had ever felt before. His soul felt broken, colors seemed to be draining away, and time seemed to stop. His sister's life was slipping through his fingers and he was powerless. All he could do was sit and wait.

He thought about her crying in his arms the night before, how she hasn't lived long enough to experience love. He thought about how safe she had been in his arms, while he sang her to sleep. How he wished he could just go back to that time, stay there a little longer, hold her and keep her safe just a little longer. Keep her from danger.

Memories of her as a child sprang into his mind; his sister falling and getting right back up as she tried to be strong like her big brother. He remembered the tears he had wiped away over the years, the laughter they had shared late at night, her and Jace training together while Alec looked on proudly. The memories flooded his mind in painful flashes. He squeezed her hand tightly and pressed his forehead against hers, his tears flooding out of him and dripping onto her.

He felt like such a failure. This was his mission, this was his sister, he was in charge of this entire operation and she was injured on his watch. He felt like a failure as a leader and as her older brother. How could he have been so careless as to let her go with them when she was so clearly heartbroken and acting reckless.

_Because-- it's Isabelle_ , he thought miserably. And it's not like he could keep her from doing what she wanted but he _should_ have been there to protect her.

He felt Jace's strong arms wrap around him, supporting him, keeping him up. He felt the love from his parabatai in his embrace and he was so thankful to have him here. He knew this was hurting him just as much, they were raised together as siblings. He could hear Jace's hitching breaths and crying but Alec could only focus on Izzy right now.

How could he live if she was gone? How could he go through life not having her there to make him laugh, to hug him, to understand him? She was his constant support, no matter what he was going through. Even with his untold secret, she was there, rooting him on. And now she was leaving him behind.

She was the embodiment of fierceness and determination; she would make it through this, she had to. He would accept no other outcome.

Alec took her hand in his, pressing kisses to her palms and willed for her to keep fighting. Tears streamed down his face and his nose ran; he shook all over. This couldn't be happening, not to her.

“It should have been me….oh Izzy, Izzy...forgive me.” His voice broke through the silence loudly through his tears.

He felt a deep pain in his throat, the grief choked him, but the sobs were still breaking through and racking his body. His whole world had gone cold and gray in an instant.

 

\--

On the other side of the room, Magnus and Clary were quickly gathering materials needed for a potion to help stop the demon poison from spreading.

“Clary, add these ingredients.” His fingers tapped at a list on the table in front of her. “Keep stirring. It will glow brightly and when it turns a deep orange in color, add this powder and give it to Isabelle. As fast as you can.”

Magnus felt like he was barking orders at her but she didn't seem to mind. Clary simply nodded and started adding ingredients with a strong determination. Magnus could tell by the look on her face that she was panicking. Tears streamed down her face in silence but she was doing a great job at keeping her emotions under control to save her friend's life.

When he got the call from Jace, Magnus had immediately opened a portal to the Institute to send Max back home; he didn't need to be here to watch this. He was young and not scarred from the dark realities of battle. Finding the others at the Brooklyn Bridge Park had been easy. After all, he had been there plenty of times before and so he instantly made a portal back to his loft so that he could save her life. There had been no time to go through the technicalities at the Institute.

Magnus went straight to Isabelle and dropped down onto his knees beside the bed. He held his hands over her wound and used his magic to try to heal the external and internal wounds while he waited for the potion to heal her from the demonic poisoning. Her wound was deep, piercing directly through her abdomen, she was torn apart in places.

He pushed his magic into her as hard as he could, the blue waves flowing out of his hands and into Isabelle.

He glanced up at Alec who was sitting there, holding onto her, knuckles white.

He had never seen the shadowhunter look so undone before. Every wall of strength that had been built around him had been cracked, and he looked so lost and broken. The Alec who was always the perfect rigid soldier, sure footed and serious, was gone. He was replaced by someone who was completely and utterly broken. His eyes were wild with fear and his gaze never left his sister's face. Magnus could hear his choked sobs breaking through the silence.

He remembered Isabelle's words when they had spent that day together, talking about her brother and how he was her protector, how he would die for her. Magnus took one look at Alec and knew without a doubt that this was true.

This love was worth saving; this bond was worth using his energy up for. He had grown fond of Isabelle over the past month and he was going to do all he could to save her life. She was too young and full of life to die like this. He thought about her downcast eyes when she talked about wanting love. She should experience it, she deserved to be loved, and she deserved at least that.

She would not be dying on his bed this night, not if he could help it.

His magic was flowing but it simply wasn't enough. He could feel his strength draining and Isabelle’s wounds were nowhere near healed; the demon poisoning fighting against his magic. He pushed harder. He had to save her. But Magnus could feel his magic pouring into her with nothing to catch it, it just poured through her in vain. He would not be able to last much longer and it seemed she wouldn't be able to as well. His mind was rushing, trying to calculate how much longer the potion should take and how much longer he could hold this up. He could do it, he would be sure to remain standing.

He felt her life energy weakening, her will to fight was dying.

_Come on, Isabelle, don't quit on us now._

She had lasted much longer than he expected of her, she was so strong but she simply didn't have the strength to fight for her life anymore.

“She's not...she's not strong enough anymore.” He said breathlessly, the sweat beading on his forehead. “She doesn't have any strength left.” He hated the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew what they would do to Alec. This was not something he wanted to have to say to him right now.

Without hesitation or even a ripple of shock, Alec's voice cut through the air.

“Take mine. Whatever she needs, give it to her.” Alec's voice was deep and serious, he held out one hand out to Magnus and his other hand was gripping on to Isabelle's.

“It won't be pleasant. She's going to need a lot.” Magnus warned him, he needed to know what he was getting into.

“Whatever she needs, do it. I will die to save her life if I have to, do you understand? Take from me whatever you need to save her, save her life no matter what.” He was looking at Magnus, his eyes a deep brown tonight, glistening from the tears. He had no fear in his eyes, not anymore. This was the face of a man who would do anything for those he loves, _a protector._

Jace's broken voice quickly spoke up. “Alec, you can't...” The tears and fear in his different colored eyes were clear, he was looking at Alec and pleading.

Alec looked at Jace for a moment, his eyes begging for forgiveness, a silent exchange. Words went unspoken between them but they didn't need words. Jace understood that this was something Alec had to do. He kept his arm wrapped around Alec's shoulder, hands gripping onto him, supporting him.

Alec looked at Magnus, pink wet nose, tear stained cheeks and eyes filled with tears but determined. “Magnus. Do it. _Please_.”

Magnus looked at Alec's outstretched hand. He didn't want to do this. Not at all. He didn't want to take his life from him. He glanced up at Alec, meeting his eyes and seeing the small nod he gave him. Magnus then reached across the bed and took his hand with a sad nod.

Magnus felt the shock of strength pour into him as soon as he gripped Alec's hand. He started pulling the strength from Alec and pouring it directly into Isabelle.

If only the potion would hurry up then he may be able to save them both.

 

Alec felt the power of Magnus' magic as it drained him with a rushing speed. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths and held onto Izzy. This was for her, he would do this for her.

He pictured his life, the happy memories with Izzy, Jace and Max. He let the happiness flood him, replaced his fear.

_Holding Izzy as a baby, training her when she was old enough, the day Jace came to the Institute, their parabatai ceremony, the day Max was born, their first mission together..._

This was why he was born, this was what he was meant to do. To save and protect those he loved. He hated the thought of leaving them all behind, of the irreparable pain this would cause Jace. He knew Izzy would be okay, she would have Jace to look after her and Max would still be there to take his place, he would never be alone.

He thought of Magnus as he held his hand and felt his magic coursing through him. The possibility that was never really there. The feelings he had allowed himself to feel for this man. He was grateful to have known him, to have had him as a friend and to have him here now saving Izzy's life. He gripped Magnus' hand a little tighter and enjoyed the feel of his hand in his while he still could. He opened his eyes and looked at him one last time. His hair fell across his forehead, the sweat glistening off of his shimmery skin, the dark lined eyes focused on Izzy, a slight golden glow to them.

Alec was certain in this moment that if this were the last thing he were to ever see, it would not be a wasted life for he had known true beauty.

Alec wasn't ready to go. There was so much he still wanted to do; to love, to have a family and be happy. But he wanted his sister's life more, he wanted Izzy to have a chance at happiness and a chance at love. He took another deep breath and made himself ready; his life was meant for this.

He wished he would have had the time to say goodbye, to say everything he felt. He only hoped that his family would know, that they would all know how much they meant to him. How much he loved them. He tried to show it in his actions, he was not very good with words. Alec felt his heart slow, the strength leaving him quickly, with only Jace's strength holding him up. He slumped down against the mattress, resting there until he would eventually slip away. His eyes met Magnus' for a moment before he closed them and focused on the feeling of his sister next to him, Jace's arms around him, and Magnus' hand in his.

 

Alec's hand was gripping his so tightly, and still Magnus took. He would save her, there was no other alternative. Alec would not have it any other way and Magnus was not going to fail him. He felt Alec's grip loosen and he saw that Alec was now slumped on the bed, head resting by Isabelle's arm. His heart leapt into his throat.

_This couldn't be happening._ He couldn't be losing Alexander this way. Alec's eyes met his for the briefest of moments, a look of gratitude in them before they fluttered shut.

Magnus kept taking.

Jace looked up at Magnus, with nothing but fear in his eyes and the realization that he may lose his parabatai tonight, which was soon becoming a reality. One arm was around Alec, holding him, and his other hand was gripping his side, no doubt where their parabatai rune was, feeling the pain and loss of the other part of his soul. His voice was quiet and pleading “Magnus, _please_.” All arrogance and confidence gone.

Magnus would be killing two people tonight. For the death of one's parabatai was like death for the other. His heart ached from the damage being caused tonight.

This was _too much_ , he was taking too much from him.

Magnus couldn't keep taking, as much as he didn't want to lose Isabelle, _he couldn't lose Alexander_.

He felt so selfish for even thinking that in the moment. He looked at Alec's body lying limply against the bed, only remaining upright because of his parabatai. How he wished he could be holding him in this moment; to just hold him in his arms once. He gripped onto his hands and felt their warmth and strength. Magnus felt his heart crumble. This was the man that he had allowed to break down his walls. The man who laughed so joyously, who loved so fiercely; who could light up the room with his smile.

He was dying.

_And_ _Magnus was the one taking his life away_.

Magnus could feel the flicker of light inside of Alec dwindling, he held his life in his hands and still he took.

Magnus swallowed down the disgust he felt for himself. In that moment, he felt like a monster. All the power he wielded and the only way to save her life was to take Alec's away. He was killing this man.

“ _Magnus!”_ Jace was gripping his side tightly and his face was red from his tears. “Alec, don't.” He was holding Alec, his hand catching Alec's head as it lolled limply. Magnus heard Jace's cries, his quiet whispering in Alec's ear _“...where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._ ”

Magnus heard these words filled with sorrow and pain, a promise.

Magnus kept pouring everything he could, including his own strength into Isabelle. Desperate to save her. It was what Alec wanted. _Wants_. He wasn't gone yet.

Just as he felt the pool of Alec's life draining away from him, he saw a flash of red hair rush over and press a cup to Isabelle's mouth. Magnus let go of Alec's hand in an instant not wanting to drain from him any longer.

He would be okay, he had to be.

Jace caught Alec's limp body with a gasp of relief, laid him down gently on the floor and immediately started drawing runes on his parabatai.

Magnus's own strength was running low but he could see that the potion was already working, the black veins that had spread over Isabelle's body were already fading and her wounds were knitting back together. Clary was there, drawing iratzes on Isabelle, picking up where Alec left off. The combined efforts of Angelic power and Magnus' magic were working together quickly healing Isabelle.

Just a little bit longer, he only had to hold on a moment longer. He watched the wounds slowly start to stitch back together. He pushed harder. He was almost there. He would save them all.

When the last of the wounds knitted shut, Magnus looked over at Alec. Jace gave him a small nod and the fear was gone.

_He was okay. Alexander was okay._

_Isabelle was alive._

He had done it.

He looked at Clary his voice barely a whisper, “Blood...she needs blood.”

Magnus felt his vision going dark as he fell backwards, Jace catching him. His eyes faded into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phew*  
> Now that *that's* over with!
> 
> Do you forgive me? It's all okay in the end and I promise all good things in the next chapter!
> 
> Like always, let me know your thoughts. Your hopes, your dreams ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you want to chat or tell me you hate me but still love me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is finally here! I'm so glad to be moving on from the angst of the past two chapters *phew*
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, like always, she's the absolute best. (tumblr swans-hooks-and-books)
> 
> This chapter turned into quite the beast at around 11k words because I couldn't find a way to split it up. 
> 
> Some minor explicit content in this chapter. Just a warning! ;)
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> Stay by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko  
> WILD by Troye Sivan

Clary was emotionally exhausted. Her heart felt wrecked and her nerves were still on edge from the stress of trying to brew that potion correctly to save Isabelle. She had almost lost so many loved ones tonight. First Izzy, then Alec; and with Alec gone Jace would have surely been lost to her as well. She was tired but so grateful in this moment to still have them all. All was not lost, everyone she loved was okay. They were safe.

She watched as Jace carried Magnus's unconscious body to the guest bed and then as he carried Alec to the couch.

She snapped herself out of the trance she was in and remembered Magnus's words.

_She needs blood._

She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and called Simon.

“Hey, Clary!” Simon's voice was cheerful and a welcome sound after all the tears.

“Hey, Simon, We need your help.” She heard the rustling on his end come to a halt.

“We need blood. Several bags of O-”

“Blood? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is going to be okay now. But Izzy was hurt----”

“Izzy?! Is she okay? What happened!?” His voice was loud and distressed. Clary winced at the sound of his shouting.

“There was a demon attack, she was stabbed. She lost a lot of blood, we almost lost her but Magnus healed her. She's not out of the woods yet though, she needs a lot of blood.” There was a silence on the other end of the line and she heard the beeping sound of a keypad.

“I've got the blood. I'm on my way. Send me the address.” He hung up.

Clary went to her messages and keyed in Magnus's address and sent it to Simon. She really hoped he would get here quickly. Isabelle was so pale. She went into Magnus's bathroom, found a wash cloth in his linen closet, and soaked it in warm water. She went to Izzy and started wiping away the caked on blood that was smeared all over her. There was so much blood, so much ichor from the demon. The wash cloth had already turned from white to a deep red. This was going to take a while. She let out a resigned sigh and went back to the bathroom to rinse out the wash cloth. She placed the cloth in the sink, let the hot water run over it and filtered out the blood.

She sat there watching the blood spiral down the drain when she felt Jace's presence behind her. She turned and took his hand in hers, placing a soft kiss to the back of it. “You okay?”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and twined his fingers through hers. “I will be now. But if Alec had-” his voice broke, “-I don't know what would be left of me. I could feel him dying and all I felt was emptiness inside.”

Clary wrapped her arms around him. “He's okay now. You didn't lose him.”

She heard his voice lower. “Not yet...but one day.” She heard him take a deep breath, his nose running. She rubbed on his back. “You can't think about that, Jace.” He nodded against her. She pulled back from him and gave him a soft smile. “I'm going to work on cleaning her up until Simon gets here.”

Jace nodded. “I'm going to go sit with Alec in case he needs me.”

Clary watched Jace leave the room and her heart broke for him. She had seen him when Alec's life was draining away, seen the way he clutched at his parabatai rune in pain. The pain in his eyes, the fear and loss. She didn't want to imagine a day in the future when that loss would end up being real. She shook the thoughts out of her head, took the steaming hot wash cloth out of the sink, and twisted it to let the excess water out.

She went back to cleaning the blood off of Izzy, needing to keep busy until Simon could get here.

***********************************************************************************************************  
Simon felt the coldness of pure fear wash over him when he heard Clary say that Izzy was hurt. He knew he couldn't expect them to call him, it wasn’t as if anyone knew of his feelings for Isabelle.

He just wished he could have been there.

He had almost lost her tonight and he would have had no idea until it was too late. He was at home watching Netflix and she was bleeding to death in someone's apartment. The thought made him sick. Simon wished more than anything he had been born a shadowhunter so that he could be there with her to protect her. He couldn't let something like this happen again.

He grabbed the blood bags out of the cooler and placed them in an insulated bag for the trip.

He thought about Izzy needing blood and figured she might also need a change of clothes. He couldn't go to the Institute so he went to his closet and grabbed a few of his t-shirts and a couple of pairs of sweat pants. That would have to do. He dug in the closet for a bag to put them in.

His phone chimed and he saw the Brooklyn address for Magnus Bane's loft.

Brooklyn. He could run there and make pretty good time with his heightened speed.

*************************************************************************************************************

Jace sat watching Alec. His slow and steady breathing, his pulse weak but still there.

That's all Jace cared about.

Neither of them had ever been so close to death before. The memory of Alec's life slipping away would be seared into his mind forever. The pain of their bond severing, the hollowness he felt, the feeling of half of his soul being ripped away.

One day, one of them would have to feel that pain again and it would be real. There would be no stopping it, eventually; death came for everyone. He didn't know how he would ever survive that. How would he survive if Alec were gone, how could one live with the void of having a part of you be dead?

He placed his hand on his parabatai run, the ache still there, the bond weak but he could feel it strengthening again. He flicked his stele absentmindedly against his palm, he was ready for Alec to open his eyes, to have the solid proof that everything was going to be okay. His best friend, his brother, his parabatai. Jace had almost lost the most important person to him. The person who knew him better than anyone. Who took him in and accepted him as part of his family, who had agreed to be his parabatai at the age of ten years old because Jace needed 'someone to watch out for him'.

He pushed back the tears and wiped his hand across his face trying to compose himself.

Alec was okay now, that is all that mattered.

His thoughts were interrupted by Simon pressing the buzzer frantically for entrance. He rushed over and unlocked the gate for him and opened the apartment door. Simon was already there, his vampire speed getting him there quicker. Jace closed the door behind Simon.

Simon's steps halted when he spotted Alec's unconscious body on the couch. “Is he okay?!”

“Yes, he will be fine. Just needs some rest. Izzy is in there.” He pointed in the direction of Magnus's bedroom. Simon rushed over entering the room without invitation.

“Simon! You're here! What took you so long!?” Clary said as she rushed over to him.

Simon reached into his bag retrieving the blood and some packages of unopened sterilized IVs. “Figured you might need a way to get the blood in her. I had to take a detour.”

Jace walked over and took the packages from Simon. “Good thinking.” He went and sat next to Isabelle, taking her arm in his hand to get the IV in her.

Simon walked over to the other side of the bed, having a seat on the edge of the bed and took Izzy's hand in his. His heart was aching at the thought of her almost being taken away from this world. She looked so peaceful, as though she were just taking a restful nap. Her tan skin, now devoid of color, her face as pale as his and the sight of it made his stomach turn. With her black hair, red lips and pale skin, she was every bit of the Snow White fairytale in this moment. He thought for a moment that the dramatic side of her would love this detail. He smiled softly as he looked down on her. She was going to be okay.

“What happened?” His voice was low. He could see where the blood had been wiped away but the scent of it remained. It was permeating the entire room. He saw the rip in her shirt exposing the pink abdomen where he assumed the wound had been.

“A shax demon.” Clary's voice was small, coming from behind him.

“Why did nobody call me?” Simon's voice was quiet, the budding anger hidden behind his words. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder in comfort.

“It all happened so fast. We…had no time.” She looked at the way he was watching over Izzy, the gentle stroke of his fingertips on her hand. Clary realized now why Simon had been so upset. How could she not have known? How could she have not seen that her best friend since childhood was in love with Isabelle? Her heart rose in her throat. He would have been devastated and no one even thought to call him.

Her voice was soft as she knelt down beside him. “Oh, Simon, I'm sorry. If I had known…I would have made time.”

Simon placed his hand on Clary's arm and looked down at her, tears in his eyes. “No. You're right. Saving her life was more important.” Clary released her grip on his arm and lowered her voice to a whisper. “How long?”

Simon let out a small huff of laughter. “Years.”

Clary's eyes grew wide. “Years, Simon? And I'm just now hearing about this?”

Simon's eyes shifted over to Jace. Jace was busy getting the IV set up, not paying them any attention or if he was, he was being decent enough to not say anything.

Clary smiled softly at him. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“What difference would it have made?”

“Well she is my best friend. I think I could put in a good word or two.” She patted his hand.

Simon's eyes grew wide in fear. “No, Clary. Let's just leave it alone. She has someone.”

Clary shrugged her shoulders. “Actually, she doesn't. She broke up with Meliorn last night. For good.”

Simon's head snapped up, hope rising up in his chest but he felt foolish for even thinking about this right now. “Well, now's not the time to bring this up. Please just don't say anything.”

Clary nodded. “Of course not.”

Jace stood up and hooked the blood bag from the post of the bed. “Well, Prince Charming, why don't you give her a kiss and see if it wakes her up.”

Simon groaned quietly, removing his hand from Izzy's. “Jace -”

“I'm not going to say anything.” He crossed his arms and stood protectively next to Izzy. “But as her brother, I've got my eye on you.”

Simon huffed in laughter. “I'm not scared of you, Jace.”

Jace shrugged. “It's not just me though. Alec may actually kill you, you know.”

Simon gulped audibly and shook his head. “Whatever. Nothing's going to happen anyways so neither of you have to worry.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “You sure do quit easily.” He looked over Simon's head at Clary standing behind him, who was moving her finger in a violent, slicing motion across her throat at him. Jace rolled his eyes and let the subject drop.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He picked up his bag and handed it to Clary. “I brought t-shirts and sweats for her to wear while she recovers, figured she might need something clean.” He reached back and scratched at his hair. “It's the best I could find in a rush.”

Clary smiled, pulling the clothes out. “These are perfect.”

***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Magnus opened his eyes and took in his guest bedroom. It only took him a moment to realize why he was in here.

_Alexander! Isabelle!_

He jumped out of bed, his strength fully returned to him. Usually a power nap was quite effective in restoring his strength. He had been around a long time and so his body knew how to handle his magic; usually shutting down before it had the chance to cause any serious damage. He rushed out the door and was met by Jace in the hall.  
  
“Magnus, you should be resting.”

“I'm quite fine now, Jace. How's Alexander?” Magnus's eyes held worry, sadness and fear.

“Alec's fine. He's still out but he's fine.” Jace answered.

“And Isabelle? Did you get her blood?”

“Yes, Simon here brought it for her.” Magnus looked past Jace and saw that the vampire from the club was standing there. He gave Magnus a small wave.

Magnus nodded and looked back at Jace. “Where is he?”

“He's on the couch.” Jace stepped aside to let Magnus get past him.

Magnus walked quickly over to the couch and crouched down next to Alec. He then placed his fingers against the thin skin of his wrist to feel his weak pulse.

Jace stood back and watched the gentle way Magnus was handling Alec. The worry he held in his eyes, the way his lips formed a frown. Magnus was looking at Alec as if he were a delicate glass that could shatter at any moment.

Jace didn't know what was going on, as far as he knew Alec and Magnus were not _that_ close but watching the way Magnus was doting on Alec made him feel like he was intruding on a private moment for him, and so he cleared his throat. “I want to say, thank you, Magnus. If it weren't for you they would both be dead.” He saw a darkness flick over Magnus' features, the way his brows turned down, his mouth set in a hard line.

“It's because of me that Alec almost died.” Magnus' voice was deep and regretful.

“But he didn't. You let go. You didn't let him die. You drained yourself in the end to save his life.” Magnus looked at him, a sadness in his eyes. “So thank you.” Magnus nodded and cast his eyes back on Alec. Jace watched as Magnus brought his hands down, blue magic coming out of them and going over Alec.

He shouldn't be exerting himself again.

Jace started forward but stopped himself. It wasn't his place to tell Magnus what to do.

Magnus stopped, cast a caring gaze on Alec's face and stood. “Let's go check on Isabelle, shall we?” He gave them a small smile. He opened the door to his bedroom and Clary rushed over to him, taking him into a tight embrace. “Magnus! You're okay!”

“Of course I am, dear.” He squeezed her back and looked over her shoulder. “I see you've done a great job at taking care of Isabelle in my absence.”

Clary released the hug and nodded. “Her color is coming back and her pulse has gotten stronger. I think she's going to be just fine” She smiled softly at him and made her way back over to Isabelle.

Her face switched to a look of concern. “I was just about to change her and the sheets but the mattress is soaked in blood. I'm sorry, Magnus. We will replace it.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the sheets and mattress were replaced with clean ones.

Isabelle was now tucked underneath the sheets, her blood stained gear in a pile on the floor. Clary's eyes widened and her mouth opened to form a perfect O shape. “Well, that's one way to do it.” She smiled brightly at him and started shoving them out of the room. “Out! Out! Out! Let me get her into her clean clothes!”

Magnus felt the door close behind him. He had to laugh. Being kicked out of his own bedroom was a new one, even for him. He was now left with Jace and Simon again, an awkward silence filling the air between them. He was so used to having Alec here as the buffer, the one he would speak to, he tried to think of something he could say. He remembered the night before, how he had to portal Max back to the Institute so suddenly. “Oh! We should text Max! I practically kicked him out earlier, he's probably worried to death.” Magnus patted his pockets and searched for his phone.

Jace spoke up. “I've texted him and let him know we are all okay.”

Magnus gave him a quick nod and walked over to where Alec was lying on the couch. He waved his hands over him, blue magic coming from his palms.

“What are you doing?” Jace started forward but stopped when Alec's body disappeared, moved to a different room.

“He will be more comfortable in there.”

Jace's eyes opened wide as he made his way over to the couch. “That’s not going to mess him up is it? No chance you could accidentally leave a piece of him behind?” He looked down at the empty couch with wide eyes and shook his head.

Magnus's brows twisted into confusion. “How disturbing. Absolutely not! What kind of amateur do you think I am?” He scoffed and pushed past Jace to get to the guest room.

A small cat jumped out from underneath the couch with a hiss and snarl in Jace's direction and ambled on behind Magnus to sit with Alec.

********************************************************************************************************************

  
Alec slowly opened his eyes. He was in a soft bed, in a room he didn't recognize. His memories flooded back to him. _Brooklyn Bridge, demons, blood, Izzy…_

_Izzy!_ She was dying. He was supposed to save her.

He gasped and sat up quickly. He wasn't supposed to be here, she was. The fear of his sister being lost to him gripped Alec’s heart.

“Sh! Sh! Alexander!” He felt warm, gentle hands rest on his arm. He looked over and saw Magnus sitting by the bed in the soft glow of the candlelight. He looked like an Angel. His skin was glowing, his hair falling in messy waves as if tousled from sleep and a burgundy silk shirt with golden embroidery caught the candlelight in glimmers.

“ _Magnus_.” He said breathlessly.

Magnus's deep brown eyes were soft. “Isabelle is fine. She made it, she's resting.”

Alec felt his fears relax instantly at Magnus's gentle reassurance. He felt the weight of a thousand pounds lift off of his shoulders. He thought about the pull of Magnus's magic taking his life away and transferring it to Izzy. The feeling of darkness creeping around him while he held onto Magnus's warm hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine. How am I still...?” Alec's voice was deep and raw from sleep, his throat felt so dry.

Magnus gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “I wasn't going to let you die.”

Alec placed his other hand on the soft hand resting on his forearm. “Thank you.” He could feel the smooth skin of Magnus's hand against his rough calluses. The feeling of their hands together was sending shocks up his arm. He held his hand in place, wanting to feel him for a just a moment longer.

“You're most welcome, Alexander.”

Alec heard a meow and a purr and felt Chairman Meow brush up against his arm. The warm spot next to his leg grew cold. It seemed Chairman had been keeping him company while he slept.

Alec lifted his hand off of Magnus's, felt the loss of his touch instantly, and ran his hand down Chairman's back.

“Can I see her?”

Magnus moved his hand back to his lap. “Of course. You well enough to stand?”

“Yeah.” Alec pulled the covers off of him and noticed the sweat pants he was wearing. He was definitely not wearing sweat pants last time he checked. He looked down and noticed he was also wearing a white v-neck shirt, a bit fitted.

“I figured you would be uncomfortable sleeping in your bloody gear. Sorry if it's not quite the right size, I wasn't really expecting having to share my clothes with you. Your legs are practically tree trunks so I'm afraid I don't have anything quite long enough.” Magnus laughed a little and Alec couldn't help but smile at the comparison. His face dropped to fear for a moment.

_Did Magnus change him?_

Magnus saw the look of fear creep into his face. “Don't worry, I was able to change your clothes with a snap of my fingers. No peeping, I swear.” He gave Alec a small wink, trying to keep the mood light.

Alec's eyes looked at his as he laughed awkwardly. “Thanks.”

He swung his legs over to the edge of the bed, placed his weak legs on the hard floors and rose slowly. The sweat pants were only slightly too short. They were resting low on his hips, giving them more length. He was acutely aware of Magnus holding his arms out slightly, ready to catch him should he lose his balance.

He slowly made his way to Magnus's room, his hand holding onto the wall for balance, his legs unsteady beneath him, with Magnus trailing beside him; hands hovering by his elbows but not touching. He noted the bright daylight spilling in through a crack in the curtains in the living room. He had been out all night and most of the day, it seemed. Alec pushed open the door to the bedroom and stepped in.

Jace's eyes lit up from across the room as he ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Alec leaned down into the hug, holding him tightly for balance and placed his chin on Jace's shoulder as he swayed slightly.

“Don't ever scare me like that, okay?” Jace's voice was a scared whisper, slightly muffled by Alec's shoulder.

“Did I hurt you?” Alec pulled back, their strong hands still holding onto each other for support.

“I'm okay. You and Izzy are alive and that's all that matters.” Jace brought a hand up to Alec's cheek, gave it a pat and smiled softly. Alec closed his eyes and nodded.

“Thank you for your strength, Jace.”

Magnus watched their interaction, their strong bond showing. It was a beautiful thing, this connection they had. Magnus felt very much like the outsider he was, like he was intruding on a private moment between them. He slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to be an onlooker during this private family moment.

Alec released his hold from Jace and made his way over to Isabelle's bed side, having a seat next to her on the clean mattress.

All the blood was gone. She was clean, her healthy tan was back and it seemed she too had been changed into something clean and comfortable. He didn't recognize the baggy t-shirt she was wearing and it definitely didn't seem like something Magnus would own. It had a black helmet on it with the words “who's your daddy?” in big white letters. His brows scrunched down in confusion until he looked around the room and saw Simon's sleeping form on an arm chair in the dark corner. Figures. The shirt must be his.

“Alec!”

He turned and saw Clary running towards him, throwing her arms around his neck from behind him. “I'm so glad you're up.”

Alec smiled and patted her arm, pulling back. “Thanks. For all your help.” He gestured at Izzy.

Clary smiled at him. “She's my best friend, of course. These past two days have been long and grueling but I'm just so glad you're all better.” She had a seat next to Isabelle's head and ran a finger through her hair. “Now we just have to wait on this drama queen to wake up.”

Alec's brows shot up. “Two days!?” He stood up and felt his pockets for his phone, forgetting he was wearing sweat pants and not his usual pants. “I've got to call the Institute.”

Jace held his hand out, with Alec's phone in his palm. “Don't worry, I've handled it. I told them we were staking out for a mission and we would be gone for a few days. Your mom has things covered for you in your absence.”

Alec looked down at his phone, scrolling through the messages Jace sent to his mother pretending to be him. “Why the lie?”

Jace shrugged his shoulders. “I really didn't think telling your mom that we brought Izzy here to be healed was the best idea. Not right now at least.”

Alec nodded in understanding. Yeah, his mom would have been unreasonable.

“You're right, I'll think about that later. I will have to write a report and pay Magnus for his services last night. I would rather it wait until she's better.”

Two days. They have been staying here for two days. Magnus had done too much for them. Alec was going to have to find a way to pay him. It wasn't right to impose on him this much. “I'm going to go freshen up and find Magnus and see what we should expect for Izzy.”

Jace walked over to the dresser and picked up a toothbrush still in its package and handed it to him. Alec made his way to the restroom. He definitely needed to brush his teeth, wash his face...and pee. He looked down at the unopened toothbrush. It seemed that Magnus had thought of everything. He opened it and started brushing his teeth. The welcome feeling of normalcy.

 

Alec exited the restroom, feeling slightly more refreshed. He really wanted to take a shower but figured he should at least ask permission first. He left the room to find Magnus, leaving Jace, Clary and a sleeping Simon to watch over Isabelle.  


_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

He found Magnus in the guest bedroom, making the bed. Alec stood in the doorway and watched as this powerful man busied himself with tidying up the room. Making the bed and smoothing out the lavender gray sheets. He watched him lean over, his graceful arms reaching around the mattress to tuck in the sheets, the shirt riding up and revealing his lean hips. Magnus had not noticed him standing there watching and he figured he had better make his presence known before getting caught.

Alec cleared his throat as he entered the room. “Two days?”

Magnus looked up at him, fluffing and placing the last pillow on the bed. “Two days what?”

“We've been imposing on you for two days. Magnus, I-” Alec massaged his palm with his thumb, popping his knuckles, his feet shifting from side to side. “I don't know how to thank you.”

Magnus smiled at him. “You already have, Alexander.”

Alec's eyes followed him as he made his way around the room in long strides, organizing the misplaced items. “I know I've said it but- I- it's just—it’s not enough.” Alec gripped his hands together, trying to force himself to stop. “Nothing will ever be enough.”

Magnus paused. He didn't know what to say to that, or how to explain to Alec that this was no intrusion, that he would have saved his life without ever needing to be asked.

“I’ll be sure the rest of us are out of here today. Izzy – well, if it's okay, she may have to stay a little longer. At least until we figure out how to explain this to the Clave. Why we brought her here instead of the Institute. How we're going to pay for all of this.” Alec gestured around the room with his hands.

Magnus held his hand up, stopping Alec's train of thought. “Alec, you don't have to leave. You are more than welcome to stay as long as necessary for Isabelle to recover. I've added another guest room that Jace and Clary have been using to take naps in. You are welcome to stay in this one.”

Alec opened his mouth to interrupt but Magnus was quick to add. “But if you're more comfortable going back to the Institute, I understand. Isabelle is welcome to stay here as long as she needs to and I will watch over her, she's safe here. I won't bill the Institute unless you request it.”

Alec let out a sigh and took a seat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched over. He looked over and noticed a blanket and pillow on the chair in the corner. Someone had been sleeping in here, watching over him. If Jace and Clary were napping in the other room, that meant that maybe Magnus had stayed in here, slept in that chair and watched over him as he recovered. He felt his heart race at the thought of Magnus doing that for him. What it could mean for him to do that, to take care of him like that. He dismissed that idea quickly. Magnus was probably just making sure he didn't die in his sleep.

“I can't leave. Not until she's awake.” He rubbed his hands across his face, trying to rub the stress away and felt the facial hair that had now grown into an even beard. “Is it normal for it to take so long?”

Magnus made his way over to Alec's side of the room and leaned against the wall. “She had a serious injury and the poison from the demon spread quickly. This is perfectly normal. She's strong, I expect she should be awake soon. She may still feel sore, her wounds were deep and fatal so the pain may persist for the next week or so.”

Alec's eyes were distant as they stared at the wall next to Magnus, his voice almost a whisper. “We almost lost her, didn't we?”

“We almost lost both of you.” Magnus added quietly.  


_He said, if you dare come a little closer_  
_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

Magnus saw Alec's eyes look up at him, his clear brown eyes glowing like the sun in the flickering candlelight. He watched as the glow of the fire danced in his eyes. The eyes that were almost lost to him forever just a few days ago. How badly he wanted to reach out and just pull him close, to hold him close, to feel the weight of his body against his. To feel that he was really and truly here with him, that this wasn't a dream. If only he could get closer to him without crossing any lines.

He had watched over Alec these past two days, watching him as he slept. Counting every breath and holding his wrist to feel his pulse. He tried splitting his time between Alec and Isabelle so as to not draw any suspicion but when everyone went to bed at night, Magnus selfishly found his way back in here.

“What you did for your sister-” Magnus rested his head back against the wall and let out a small laugh, “was stupid and reckless but-” He heard Alec laugh softly from below. Magnus's eyes met Alec's again, a look of pride in them. “But it was brave. They are lucky to have someone like you as their leader.”

Alec took a deep breath and rose from his seat on the bed, his height towering over Magnus. He ran a hand through his hair somehow making his messy hair even messier. “Well it was only possible because of you. Thank you for doing what I asked and for managing to keep me alive in the process.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile.

Magnus pushed off the wall and closed the distance between them a little. The blonde tips in his hair glistened in the candle light as they fell across his forehead, the fire creating a warm glow to his skin; shimmering off of the sparkles that seemed to be etched into his skin. “I try to make it a habit to not let shadowhunters die on my watch.” His head leaned back, looking up at Alec with a sly grin on his face. “Especially ones I consider my friends.”

Alec took a small subconscious step towards Magnus, his eyes looking down at him. This beautiful man had just saved his life, his sister's life and risked himself in the process. Now he was here taking care of them all, opening up his home to them and for what?

Alec had nothing to offer him but his friendship. Magnus wasn't even expecting payment for his services. Yet here he stood silently as if he were waiting...waiting for something. With a vulnerable look in his eyes. Alec wished he could show him how grateful he was, to express just how much this all meant to him. How he could never thank Magnus enough for what he had done.

Alec would never be able to convey to Magnus just how much he has saved his life, in so many ways. He felt so alive when he was around him. Life seemed to make sense, it had a purpose, a purpose that didn't revolve around being a shadowhunter. The monotony of his everyday life was disrupted by Magnus, in the best way. Alec never knew he was drowning until Magnus had entered his life. Only then had his very presence become the air in his lungs.

_Funny you're the broken one_   
_but I'm the only one who needed saving_   
_'Cause when you never see the light,_   
_it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Alec's palms were sweating, aching to reach out to Magnus. They were so close now, their bodies seem to draw to each other. He didn't give himself time to think any more he had to touch him. He reached out and brought Magnus close to him, his arms clinging tightly around him as he felt Magnus's strong shoulders under his hands as they wrapped around him.

_This was too much, he was revealing too much._

He felt Magnus's arms reach around his waist, hesitantly hugging back.

He shouldn't have done this, he should not make their friendship uncomfortable.

_But friends were allowed to hug, right?_

Magnus didn't need to know that this wasn't just some friendly gesture. That there was nothing platonic in Alec's feelings for him. That the need to touch him came from a visceral need to know what it felt like to hold him in his arms. That his touch was like a live wire on Alec's skin, electrifying, causing his heart to tremble.

Alec closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding him in his arms. Quietly breathing in the scent of Magnus's hair, _grapefruit_. He knew he shouldn't linger this way but it felt good to _finally_ touch him. He squeezed him a little tighter. “Thank you.” His voice was a whisper.  


Magnus was shocked to feel Alec's strong arms pulling him into such a tight embrace. Alec's long arms wrapped around him, encasing his body entirely and making him feel safe. It took him just the slightest hesitation before he returned the hug, placing his arms around Alec and leaning his face into his shoulder, feeling the firm muscles against his face and the vibration against his chest when Alec spoke his thanks. His hands held firmly onto Alec's strong back, memorizing the feel of his muscles.

This was the last thing he expected, he knew Alec was just showing his appreciation but he felt his body melting into the embrace all the same. Magnus closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Alec's skin, feeling his warmth, his breath brushing against the hairs down his neck causing his skin to shiver, and feeling his strong heart beating against his chest. He was alive.

He couldn't help but feel that they fit perfectly together like this. He felt so foolish for looking into this for more than what it actually was but he couldn't deny the connection he had to him. He didn't know how long he was supposed to stand here but he never wanted this moment to end. He could stay here forever.  


Alec took a deep breath and counted;

_1, 2, 3, He prepared his expression so that he could face Magnus without revealing anything._

_4, 5…_ He let go of the hug and pulled back.

He felt the loss of Magnus's chest against his like a void.

“If you ever need anything, a _nything at all,_ I hope you will come to me.”

Magnus nodded. “Of course.”

Magnus didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that the hug meant something different to him. He couldn't let Alec know how he felt. He couldn't risk losing him forever.

Alec saw the uncertainty in Magnus's eyes. He shouldn't have let himself get that close.

Not here in this room, alone, with just them and the candlelight. He didn't want to scare Magnus away. He needed him to stay in his life, any way he could have him, Alec wanted him.

Magnus brought his arms down, holding his hands in front of him, his fingertips rubbing together.

Alec's own hands clenched from the lingering feeling of having Magnus in them, he shoved them in his pockets. They stilled.

“I should probably go back to uh- get back to-- with Jace and Clary.” Alec's eyes flicked around the room, not wanting to make eye contact right now. Not wanting to reveal just how much that hug affected him.

“Right. You go ahead, I'll be there shortly.”

Magnus watched Alec turn with a nod and leave the room.

Magnus placed his hand against his heart, felt its heavy pounding as he leaned back against the wall. Alexander would never know just how much that hug meant to him. He walked over to the chair in the corner and gathered up his blanket and pillow to take to the couch. Now that Alec was awake there was no need for him to sleep in here anymore.

*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everything was black.  
  
Izzy could feel a pain in her core. Her strength draining.

She could hear people talking...Alec? She could hear Alec begging her to stay with him.

She was. She was fighting but she was slipping. Everything was slipping beneath her.

She heard him speak up ' _Take mine.' 'Save her life.'_

_No._

She couldn't let Alec risk his life for hers.

She felt a sudden rush of strength fill her. _Alec_.

This made it easier for her, she gripped harder onto her life, fighting with everything she could. She had to fight, she had to make it through so that Alec wouldn't have to give her everything.

She felt his strength stop pouring into her. She felt restored now but she couldn't open her eyes. She screamed for him. She screamed until her throat hurt.

She fell back into unconsciousness.

She stirred again. She felt fingers brushing her hand gently. She felt love.

She felt Clary. She heard Clary talking to her.

She wanted to wake up so bad. Why couldn't she just wake up already?  
  
She needed to know if Alec was okay.

She felt him again. Alec. He was holding her hand. He was talking to her. She struggled to open her eyes.

She saw a blur of light across her vision. She fought harder, trying to open her heavy eye lids. More light...a silhouette.

“ _Izzy_?”

She felt a moan escape her lips.

“She's waking up.”

Alec was here. He was okay.

“Alec?” Her voice was dry and barely a whisper. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision clearing, making sense of the silhouettes in front of her. Alec, Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Simon. She tried to smile at them to show them her appreciation for being here with her.

“I'm here, Iz.” She felt him lean in and press a kiss to her forehead. “I'm so glad you're okay.”

“I'm glad you're--” She coughed, her throat dry from not being used.

“Here. Drink some water.” She felt a straw tickle against her lips as he pressed the straw to her mouth. She drank, feeling the cold crisp water re-freshen her.

“Hey, Izzy. I'm so glad you're back.” Clary was leaning in, her smile bright, her red curls falling around her.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Jace said with a cocky grin and wiggle of his brows. A small laughter escaped her lips.

She turned her head to look at Simon, his face broke out into a huge grin. “Hey.”

Izzy smiled back at him, “Hi.” Her voice was almost a whisper.

He cleared his throat. “How are you feeling?”

Izzy moved her aching shoulders around, taking stock of her body. “Like hell.” He gave a small chuckle, Jace cutting in quickly, “You look like hell.”

Clary slapped his arm roughly. “No, she doesn't. She's gorgeous like always.” Izzy rolled her eyes tiredly at Jace.

She saw Magnus gracefully swoop in over to the opposite side of the bed. “You gave us quite the scare there, Isabelle.” He reached down and stroked a strand of hair off of her face.

“I have to keep you guys on your toes.” She said with a playful glint in her eyes.

“Oh, Isabelle, my glorious, magical starfish. Don't ever do that again.” He pinched her cheek tenderly.

She closed her eyes and giggled softly, nuzzling into his hand. “Thank you, Magnus”

She looked at the people surrounding her, her life was full of love. Even Simon was here to see her.

“Well, I will leave you guys for a moment.” Magnus spoke up and she heard the others agree, leaving her and Alec alone for the moment.

“Iz, are you okay? How are you feeling?” Alec was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his hand holding hers.

She squeezed his hand gently. “I'm fine, really. Just tired and sore. Alec, I'm so sorry-”

Alec shook his head. “Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing to you. I let you down out there.”

Her brows furrowed, an expression of sadness overcoming her face. “Don't say that, Alec. You didn't let me down. I know you did everything you could to save me. I know if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now.”

He looked at her and shook his head slowly. “If it weren't for Magnus, we wouldn't be here.”

She smiled softly, a gentle twinkle in her eyes. “He is pretty amazing, isn't he?”

“He's quite magical.” She saw a small smile tug at the corner of her brother's mouth as he looked down, a flush creeping into his cheeks. “He's offered to keep you here, while you recover, if you want. We haven't told mom or anyone at the Institute what happened yet. I will let you decide how you want this handled.”

She looked around the room and ran her free hand along the satin sheets. “I think I have a pretty nice set up here, don't you think?” She was grinning devilishly at him.

“You are so materialistic, Isabelle Lightwood.” He rolled his eyes in mock frustration.

“Yeah, well, Magnus shares that in common with me. I think I could have some fun staying here for a while. I really don't feel like mom questioning me right now.”

“Then it's settled.” He patted her hand and stood. “I'm going to go get you something to eat.”

She smiled up at him. “Thanks, I'm starving.”

He walked across the room to the door and opened it to see Magnus and Simon standing in the hallway. He closed the door softly behind him.

“She's decided she wants to stay here while she recovers, if that's still okay.”

Magnus's mouth went into a wide smile. “Sounds perfect. We will have a great time.”

Alec nodded. “I really should be getting back to the Institute as soon as possible, I can't leave it under my mom's direction for much longer. I just hate to leave her now-”

Simon spoke up quickly. “She won't be alone. I'll stay with her.”

Magnus and Alec both whipped their heads around to look at Simon, forgetting that he was there. Their confusion evident on their faces.

“That _really_ isn't necessary, Samuel.” Magnus said with a laughter in his tone.

“It's Simon and I insist. I really have nothing better to do and she could use someone to watch over her at night.”

“Simon, this loft is the safest place she could possibly be. You're really not needed.” Alec said crossing his arms across his chest, he knew what this was about. As much as he wanted his sister to find love, he wasn't so sure he wanted it to be with Simon. The most annoying, talkative person he has ever known.

“I insist.” Simon pulled his shoulders back and held his chin high, it was obvious he was not budging from this decision.

Alec looked to Magnus. This was something he would have to approve of.

Magnus rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “Fine! But if you keep me up at night with your bloody nocturnal activities, I swear you will regret ever stepping foot in here.”

The corner of Simon's mouth went up into a grin, his dimple showing. “Great! I will just grab a few of my things. First, I'm going to go see Izzy.” He pushed past Alec, clipping his shoulder roughly as he made his way into the bedroom.

Alec looked down at his shoulder, anger on his face, he looked at Magnus with a disapproving look. “You didn't have to say yes to that. There's really no need for him to stay here.”

Magnus shook his head. “Any friend of yours is welcome to stay here.”

Alec arched his brow in amusement. “Clary's friend. Not mine. He's more of an annoying acquaintance I have to put up with.”

“Well, shit.” Magnus gave him a quick smirk which caused Alec to break out into a grin.

“Well shit, what?” Jace said as he walked down the hallway towards them.

“Simon has taken it upon himself to stay here while Izzy recovers.” Alec said, his expression showing no other emotion other than mild annoyance.

Jace's mouth turned up into a small grin as he looked at Clary.

“What?” Alec's eyes flicked between the two of them.

“Oh nothing. He's a good option to keep her company over night. He will cheer her up.” Clary offered up sweetly, always the neutral one.

Simon exited Magnus's bedroom with a goofy grin on his face.

Alec groaned quietly to himself.

“I'm going to head over to the DuMort and grab a few of my things. I'll be right back. You guys want me to pick up anything on the way back?” Simon's grin was practically beaming, it was all teeth and excitement.

Alec didn't know how to react to this kind of happiness from Simon. “No. There's nothing we need you to do. Honestly, you don't even have to come back.”

“Right. But I will be back.” Simon met Alec with a pointed stare, not backing down.

“Then make yourself useful and get her some food.”

“Food, got it.”

“Tell Rafael that he will have to answer to me if you ruin a single thing in my loft.”

Simon nodded and turned on his heel and left the apartment.

Clary giggled and Jace was suppressing his laughter.

“What??” Alec looked at them, not getting what was so funny.

“Nothing. This is just going to be an interesting night now that you're awake and staying the night in the same space as Simon.” Jace pulled a giggling Clary into his side with a grin.

“Whatever.”

“Alec, maybe you should take a shower. Relax a bit.” Clary reached out and patted his arm.

“Alec could definitely use a good shower.” Jace pinched his nose and made a disgusted look on his face.

Alec rolled his eyes and stormed off into Magnus's room.

“I sent Simon to get some food for you.” He noticed that Izzy was sitting up now, propped up on a throne of pillows. At least Simon had done something useful. “I'm going to get a quick shower. If you need anything just shout.”

Izzy laughed softly. “Alec, relax, if I need anything I'm sure I can find someone who isn't indisposed.”

Alec entered the en-suite bathroom and locked the door behind him. He looked at the shower with its many shower heads.

_Finally._

He poked his head in and saw no knobs before looking around the outside of the shower and coming across a digital display. He pressed a button and multiple options popped up. “Woah, that's intense.”

He heard a soft knock at the door. He went and opened it, seeing Magnus standing there.

“Caught you just in time. I figured you might need a little direction on how to work _this_ shower. It can be a bit confusing.” Magnus strode past him and pointed out each nozzle, explaining what each shower head did. He walked him through the digital control panel, showing him how to control the pressure, temperature, steam, and massage functions.

“I really don't have any preferences.” Alec was staring at the options, his brow furrowed as if he were taking a difficult exam.

“Live a little. Go with what you think would feel best.” Magnus gave him a wink and opened up his linen closet, pulling out a plush towel and a wash cloth for him to use.

He set them on the table next to the shower. “Shampoo and soaps are all in the shower, feel free to use whichever you want.”

Alec finished selecting his options. The shower started up, steam billowing out of the vents on the shower floor. He started removing his shirt and turned, seeing that Magnus was still standing there. The steam had already started to fill the bathroom; it glistened on Magnus's cheekbones as Alec felt the heat all around him. He brought his hands down, not removing his shirt.

“I should probably get in there before the hot water runs out.” He pointed at the shower with his thumb.

“Sorry! I will leave you to it then.” Magnus turned and left the bathroom quickly.

 

_–--_  
_Trying hard not to fall_  
 _\----_  
 _White noise in my mind_  
 _Won't calm down_  
 _You're all I think about_

 

Alec waited until the door was shut completely before removing his shirt, sweatpants and underwear. He grabbed the washcloth Magnus set out, stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him, already feeling the hot water as it hit him from all sides. The rain fall setting overhead covered him completely. This was quite possibly the best shower experience he had ever had. He stood there motionless for a moment, letting the hot water rinse away all of his tension.

He still couldn't believe he had hugged Magnus like that. That he actually held him in his arms. He wrapped his arms around himself, remembering the feel of Magnus against him.

He examined the different bottles of shampoo that Magnus had. He closed his eyes and remembered the smell of Magnus's hair when he held him. He reached out and grabbed the grapefruit scented shampoo from the rack. He lathered it in his hands, massaging it into his hair slowly; engulfing himself in the scent of Magnus. His eyes closed, he felt the suds running down his face as he rinsed it out.

He wet the wash cloth and poured some body wash on it, creating suds as he ran it along his body.

 

_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_  
_And it drives me wild_  
_\--_  
_'Cause when you look like that_  
_I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_  
_It drives me wild_

 

He pictured Magnus in here earlier. Just the two of them, a steamy shower between them.

He imagined what it would be like to see Magnus in here. He felt the shower heads shooting pulsing jets at his back, the water hitting him exactly where Magnus's hands fell on his waist from their hug. He envisioned Magnus in here with him; his warm hands caressing his back with his cat-like grace.

Alec could feel his nerve endings tingling as he ran the cloth against his body in lazy patterns, imagining it was smooth tan hands. He ran his hands down his torso, his hands grazing against his hip bones and felt his cock twitch at the feeling, the cloth brushing against it gently, causing it to harden. He ran his free hand down his stomach, working its way south. He stroked his hand along his length, gripping it firmly, seeing deep brown eyes and tan skin, a small moan building in his throat.

He stopped.

_What was he doing?!_ He couldn't do this in Magnus' shower.

He removed his hand and started washing his body with vigor. Rubbed with the wash cloth until his skin was pink and raw. He needed to stop thinking about Magnus while he was here in his shower.

He dropped the wash cloth to the shower floor and stood there for a moment, letting the jets rinse the suds off of his body. He closed his eyes but his thoughts immediately went back to Magnus, and once again he was picturing him in this shower, his hair wet, the water dripping from the ends.

He could picture it perfectly.

He felt his dick hardening even more, practically aching to be touched. He kept trying to push the thoughts of Magnus away but they wouldn't go. He remembered the feeling of Magnus pressed against him, his heart beat against his chest, his lips so close to his neck, the trembling he felt when he was that close to him.

His hand found its way back, gripping, moving slowly and firmly using the moisture of the water. Alec leaned one arm against the cool shower wall, stepping out of the water for a moment, the pleasure building up inside of him. His head was pounding from the heat of the steam and the heat of his lust, his pulse racing, matching the pace of his hands. He closed his eyes tightly, his hand gripping the slippery wall, his forehead leaning against the wall, feeling the coolness of the tile. His other hand was busy pumping slowly and sensually, his mind picturing Magnus's body, imagining what it looked like underneath his clothes.

His neck, the elegant line of his Adam's apple that moved so deliciously every time he spoke; Alec wanted to sink his teeth into it. He felt his orgasm demanding release, his dick was throbbing.

Magnus was so experienced and the thought of that turned Alec on even more. The things he could show him. Alec had never been touched before and he wanted Magnus to be the one to take his innocence away. He pictured Magnus's hands, the dark polish on his nails, the way his fingers moved when he used his magic, their elegance and grace. How expertly they moved, how they probably knew exactly how to pleasure a man, years of experience.

He pictured those hands pumping him, his dexterous fingers and his polished nails wrapping around his thickness. The thought of Magnus's hands had him quickening his pace, his hips bucking into his hands.

He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, not wanting to make a sound. He remembered the warmth of Magnus's hands on him, feeling the heat on his dick, he twisted his hands as he stroked quickly. He panted heavily feeling the budding release of pleasure at the edge. “ _Magnus_ ” the name escaped his lips in a heady whisper.

His vision went white, stars burst behind his eyes, he felt his body shake in ecstasy, spilling onto the shower floor. He slowed his pace, milking out the rest of his release, his breathing heavy, his hands and legs quivering.

He angled one of the shower heads, rinsing away the evidence of his ministrations.

_What had he just done?_

He stepped out of the shower, the water dripping down his legs onto the mat outside the door. He pressed the digital display, turning off the shower. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself off, being careful around his still sensitive cock. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror, running his hands through his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror.

How would he ever face Magnus now?

He had just masturbated to images of his friend. In his friend's own shower.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He stormed out of the bathroom, angry at himself, forgetting that he wasn't in his own room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Magnus standing there, making the now empty bed.

_Shit_.

He was in Magnus's room, in a towel, his dick still half hard and sensitive from his orgasm.

He felt mortified, like Magnus could tell, like his actions were written plainly on his face.

 

_You make my heart shake_  
_Bend and break_  
_But I can't turn away_  
_And it's driving me wild_  
_You're driving me wild_

 

Magnus was enraptured. He wasn't planning on still being in here when Alec was done with his shower. He sure as hell wasn't expecting Alec to come out in just a towel, his skin still glistening with moisture, the steam rising off of his strong shoulders, and billowing out from behind him like some god descending from the heavens.

His mouth was slack jawed and he was staring. He had to collect himself.

“I made Isabelle her own room. So she can have a place to feel at home here.” Magnus didn't know what else to say. This small talk somehow did not make things less awkward.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Alexander's perfect body. The beautifully sculpted shoulders, the dark wet hair that covered his chest, his abdominal muscles perfectly chiseled, the scatter of black runes against pale skin, the sculpted pubic muscles angling straight to the bulge Magnus could make out through the towel. The towel that was draped dangerously low against his hips.

His heart was racing and aching. He had known that Alec was in shape but he never knew just how beautiful his body was. He was the epitome of perfection.

He couldn't look away, as much as he wanted to. As much as he needed to.

_Adonis in the flesh._

-

 

Alec felt his heart shaking, he didn't expect to see Magnus. Not after what he just did.

He felt like his sins were there on his face, plain as day.

He desperately hoped that Magnus didn't hear him whisper out his name as he came.

“I don't suppose you have any extra clothes for me to wear. I've kinda been wearing those for 2 days.” He shifted uncomfortably, only this towel between them. He felt a twitch beneath the towel.

_No. No. No._ He took a deep breath, trying to relax.

“Yes!” Magnus rushed into his closet.

Alec had never seen someone run away from him so quickly.

_Shit. Fuck._ He was ruining things between them.

Magnus came back with a pair of black athletic pants and a gray t-shirt, practically shoving them into Alec's arms before going back to his bed and tugging at the sheets, straightening out creases that weren't there.

Alec stepped back into the restroom, discarded the towel and slipped the pants on. He didn't have an extra pair of clean underwear so he would just have to go without. He put the shirt on and towel dried his hair, taking a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom again. Magnus saw the bundle of dirty clothes Alec was holding and brought over a clothes hamper, for him to discard them.

“Thanks.” Alec dropped the ball of clothes in the hamper.

“No problem.” Magnus's eyes shifted down to look at the hamper but instead his eyes focused on Alec's crotch. He noticed that Alec must not be wearing underwear, the thin material of the pants pressing against the shape of his dick, the shape of his head outlined perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Magnus looked up quickly, a groan in his throat, he could feel the heat in his face and an aching below his pants. He never thought he would ever get to see so much of Alec in all his life.

What a blessing this day had turned out to be.

“Isabelle is in the room next door.” Magnus didn't know how much more of Alec he could take right now and still control himself. Alec needed to get out now if he knew what was good for him.

Alec nodded and made his way out of the room.

Magnus saw the material press against the pert round shape of his ass as he walked away.

_Fucking Christ, Alexander._

He took a seat on his bed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his growing excitement.

****************************************************************************************************************

  
Alec entered Izzy's room and found everyone sitting around talking to her.

“What the hell took you so long?” Jace was sitting in an arm chair, his legs propped up on the arm.

“That shower is amazing, all the shower heads? I'm enjoying it while I can. Who knows how I'm going to go back to one shower head ever again.” Alec hoped his nerves from what just happened wasn't showing.

“Multiple shower heads? I only had one. Where did you take a shower?” Jace looked confused. They all turned to look at him.

Alec felt his face burn red.

“Magnus's bathroom.” He took an audible gulp. “Is that not where we were supposed to shower?” Alec's heat was building up in his face.

“Uh, no. We all showered in the guest bathroom. What the fuck, Alec?” Jace was laughing wildly.

“Oh, shit.” Alec felt like such an idiot. He dropped his face into his hands. He just used Magnus's shower, no one else used it. And he fucking masturbated in there. His mortification grew.

“Make yourself at home, why not, right, Alec?” Jace and Clary were having a laughing fit. He saw Isabelle grinning devilishly, and Simon was smirking at him.

“Fuck off, Jace, I didn't know.” Alec had a seat next to Isabelle, he really just wanted this day to end already.

He looked into the corner of the room and saw a pile of what must be Simon's things. A guitar, bags of clothes, and a cooler. _The fuck?_ Simon better not think he's sleeping in here with her. He was about to say as much when Magnus entered the room. A tray of drinks in his hand.

“I figured we could all use a little night cap.” He made his way around the room, passing out drinks to everyone. Giving Isabelle a glass of water.

They all sat around having a drink, the tension of the night easing, laughter filling the room. Alec felt himself being completely aware of Magnus's presence in the room. He watched Magnus talk to everyone, the looks he would cast at Alec before looking away quickly. Magnus had taken a seat across the room, keeping his distance from Alec. Good, he didn't need to be next to him right now, only the thin material of these pants to hide the evidence of Magnus's effect on him. He downed his whiskey quickly. He needed to go to bed. Put this day behind him.

“I'm going to bed. I will have a long day tomorrow trying to make excuses to mother about your whereabouts.” He leaned over and gave Isabelle a quick kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah, we're going to bed too.” Jace said, patting Clary's thigh lightly. They all rose to leave, including Magnus. Only Simon and Izzy remained sitting. Alec cut his eyes at Simon, hoping to get a message across without having to call him out in front of the entire room. He saw Simon gulp. Point received.

Jace and Clary left the room, going straight to the spare guest room Magnus had made for them. Alec was left in the hallway with Magnus. He shifted nervously.

“I'm sorry.” Alec blurted it out quicker than he expected.

Magnus's brows scrunched. “For what?”

“I didn't know we were supposed to use the guest bathroom. I shouldn't have assumed we were allowed to use yours.” Alec ran his fingers through his still wet hair.

Magnus threw his head back in laughter, his eyes and nose scrunching up adorably. “It's quite alright, Alexander. I hope you enjoyed it, that shower is positively sinful, isn't it?” He gave him a quick wink.

Alec felt a flush creeping into his cheeks.

Oh my god. Did he know? Did he hear him?

He had to play it cool.

“It was pretty luxurious.” He tried to laugh off his embarrassment.

Magnus took the empty whiskey glass from Alec's hands.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.” He gave Alec a small smile before taking a step back. “Goodnight, Alexander.” He turned and left Alec standing in the hallway.

Alec went into the guest room and shut the door quietly behind him. He had definitely enjoyed himself.

_Alexander_. Magnus had no idea how it felt to hear his name on his lips. He felt an ache in his belly, his lust and longing were building up in him again. Oh, how he wanted to touch Magnus again, how he wanted Magnus to touch him again.

He scratched at his head and closed his eyes.

He really needed to sleep these thoughts out of his head. He pulled back the covers and laid down on the crisp sheets, his mind was racing but his body was exhausted. He fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh!!!! *hides face* That was my first time ever writing anything remotely like that! I hope it was okay, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, your comments are so appreciated, they put a smile on my face!  
> If you want to chat with me you can find me on tumblr (M-aleciseverything)
> 
> Until next time!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fluff and filler!  
> Almost all happy times! 
> 
> like, always a big shout out to my beta! (tumblr: swans-hooks-and-books) 
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> Fools by Troye Sivan  
> You Don't See Me (from the Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack lol)  
> How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift  
> honorable mention to Falling Slowly by The Swell Season

The next morning Alec awoke to find his gear freshly cleaned and pressed straight from a dry cleaner, hanging on the outside of his door. Magnus was too good to them. He had everything handled. Alec smiled as he brought the clothes back into his room and got himself dressed and ready for the day. It was going to be a long day having to explain himself and this weird situation at the Institute. It was rare for a shadowhunter to stay out on a mission overnight. Even more rare for four shadowhunters to stay out on a mission for three nights.

In the kitchen, on the island, Magnus had a spread of coffee and croissants laid out for them. Alec found his name written in Magnus' elegant hand on the cup of plain black coffee. He smiled; Magnus had remembered. He also noticed that there were two croissants with butter set out next to his cup, whereas everyone else had just the one. He took a seat and buttered his two croissants, Jace joining him.

“Why do you get two?” His voice was groggy and whiny.

Alec shrugged and stuffed it in his mouth, grinning at Jace, his cheeks stuffed full of bread.

“Favoritism isn't fair.” Jace muttered under his breath as he started preparing his coffee the way he liked it.

“Jealous?” Alec said with a smirk as he licked the excess butter off of his fingers.

 

The rest of the morning was a rush of trying to get their stories straight and believable. Alec, Jace and Clary sat in the living room trying to come up with some excuse for where Isabelle would be over the next week or so while she recovered. Every time they thought they had a detail figured out, they would find a hole in their story and have to start all over again.

“What if we just say she was kidnapped and you already have a rescue mission in place?” Jace was reaching now. Every idea he had suggested had been shot down by Alec finding some loophole. He didn't think any of this was necessary but Alec insisted on finding a solid story to go in with. Jace heard Magnus scoff under his breath from across the room. Jace glared in his direction.

He was grateful for Magnus' assistance over the past few days, he really was. And he would be eternally grateful to him for saving Alec and Izzy's lives but what did he know about any of this? What made him think he could scoff at Jace's ideas? This was not the first time this morning that he'd heard him do that.

“That's the worst idea you've come up with yet.” Alec said, raking his hands through his hair, the stress getting to him as his right leg bounced nervously. “I don't like this, no matter what we come up with. The Clave is going to find out.”

“Relax, Alec, we will come up with a solid story.” Jace was leaning forward in his seat now, racking his brain for more ideas, his eyes focused on the patterned rug at his feet.

Magnus, who had been listening from his spot on the couch as he casually flipped through a celebrity gossip magazine, spoke up. “You must not break the rules very often. Do you, Alexander?”

Alec stilled his leg and looked up at Magnus.

“No, not really. The law is hard but it is the law.”

Magnus waved him off and threw his magazine down onto the coffee table causing a loud clap to sound through the still room. He let out a small huff of laughter. “The law, right. Who runs the Institute?”

Alec sat up, straightening his back from his usual bad posture. “I do.”

“And how long have you been running it exactly?”

“Pretty much since I turned eighteen, why?”

Jace threw his hands in the air, patience never having been his strong suit. “What does this have to do with anything? We all know _Alec_ runs the Institute.”

Magnus held his claw tipped ring clad finger up in Jace's direction, the sharp metal sound of it opening swishing through the still air; clearly indicating that he wanted Jace to shut up and stay out of it. He rose from his seat, his hips swaying in a predatory fashion as he circled around the room headed to where Alec was sitting.

“And tell me, _Alexander,_ ” He said, putting an emphasis on the name and casting a quick taunting look at Jace. “Do all missions have to be approved by you first?”

“Yes, of course.” Alec felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his palms sweating as he watched Magnus stalk his way towards him.

“Then please tell me why any _of this_ is necessary?” His long arms gestured to their small council in the living room. “Coming up with false stories seems pointless, in my opinion.” He approached Alec, his finger grazing the back of the couch as he made his way to stand behind where Alec was sitting.

Alec could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise from his close proximity. He turned to the side, placing his arm on the back of the couch, facing Magnus directly.

“The way I see it, there should be no questions asked of you. Go in there, tell them you have Isabelle on a top secret assignment and leave no room for discussion. You are their leader, Alexander. Do not let them question you. The law is the law and the law states that they follow _your_ orders.”

Alec felt Magnus' eyes boring directly into him and he felt his confidence swell up, not wanting his lack of self-esteem in the position to show on the outside. If Magnus viewed him as this powerful leader who shouldn't be questioned, he wanted to live up to that image of him. He met Magnus' gaze.

 

Jace looked at the two of them. The way they stared at each other...

_What the hell is going on?_

What was with all of this ' _Alexander_ ' business?

_And_ two croissants?!

Jace knew for a fact that Alec hated being called Alexander but he'd noticed lately that Alec had never corrected Magnus when he said it. Not once.

Jace had never given their friendship a second glance but what in the hell was happening?

He didn't like the air of familiarity in which Magnus spoke to Alec in.

Plus, he saw the way Magnus had been acting when Alec was recovering.

He needed to get to the bottom of this before he approved of _whatever 'this' was_ that's going on between them. Magnus definitely did not have the best friend approval yet.

He grunted loudly, his voice coming out loud and cocky, “The Institute is still officially under his parents' name.”

It was obvious he was not taking well to being silenced.

  
Magnus kept his gaze on Alec's eyes. “A technicality. Everyone knows that _Mr. Alexander Lightwood_ here is the true Head of the Institute.”

Alec felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine hearing his full name and title roll off of Magnus' tongue with such power. He cleared his throat, pushing the desire down. After last night he really needed to keep himself in check. He couldn't let himself slip like that, ever again.

“He's right.” Alec broke his gaze from Magnus and looked over at Jace. He saw Jace let out a huff of exasperation and look away from him. “I won't let them question me. Just follow my lead, okay?” He stood up from his seat, adjusting his jacket. “You guys ready?”

Jace eyed him suspiciously for a moment before a grin spread across his face. “Lead the way, _Alec_.” He cut his eyes at Magnus, eliciting an eye roll from the warlock.

Clary rose from her seat, a quizzical look on her brow as she looked back and forth between Alec, Magnus and Jace. What had she just missed? Why were they acting like this? Everyone was getting along just fine last night.

Alec made his way around the couch to speak to Magnus. “I'll be back tonight to check on her. If that's okay with you.”

“Not a problem. We will see you later, I'll take good care of her, I promise.”

Alec could feel the tension between them. They were close enough to touch. To hug. Now that that bridge had been crossed was it expected to be a regular thing? He wanted to so badly, he wouldn't think twice about it if it were Jace but Magnus was not Jace and his feelings for him were nothing like what he felt for his parabatai.

He thought better of it and held his hand out instead. A business gesture. The last thing he needed was getting on hugging terms with Magnus. After his poor display of self-control last night, he did not need any more temptation. He didn't need any more reminders of the way Magnus felt pressed against him. “Thanks again, Magnus.”

Magnus looked down at Alec's outstretched hand and felt a quick spasm of disappointment in his chest. He gripped Alec's hand in his for a formal, strong hand shake. Like the business associates and friends that they were. “A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lightwood.” His words slipped out with more mirth than he intended. He didn't understand why they were back to such formalities, he thought for sure after their hug that maybe things between them would go to a more comfortable place.

Alec felt the cold bitterness of their farewell like a slap in the face. He was about to say something to lighten the mood, maybe find a way to take back the stupid handshake but Clary was already swooping in and wrapping her arms around Magnus. Alec pursed his lips and turned away. How easy it was for her to just hug him whenever she pleased.

“We will have to have a proper slumber party when one of us isn't dying. I think we could have some fun.” Clary said airily in her light voice, pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek.

Magnus' laughter broke through the quiet room. Alec closed his eyes, relishing in the musical sound of his laughter, his back still turned to them.

“Let's make it happen, biscuit.”

Alec heard the sound of Magnus' lips kissing her loudly on the cheek. He took a deep breath before turning around in time to see Jace slap Magnus on the arm in that casual way of his and say with a low voice, “Magnus.”

Magnus' face dropped down to look at the place where Jace's hand was resting with a look of annoyance that had Jace quickly withdrawing his hand. Alec chuckled to himself and made his way to the door. “Come on.”

***************************************************************************************  
  
  
Magnus watched as the shadowhunters walked out of his loft and couldn't help but laugh at the way Jace was acting protective of his parabatai.

_Oh Jace, you have nothing to worry about there._

_You will always have him in a way I can only dream about._

After their stiff farewell, Magnus was afraid to think that maybe they would go back to being just colleagues.

He resumed his place on the couch, picking up his magazine and flipping through it absentmindedly again, creasing the pages on articles of clothing he wanted to get.

His world was getting too mixed up in the shadowhunter business again, this was never a good thing. He always ended up being the one to get hurt.

********************************************************

Magnus was right.

Alec went into the Institute, called a meeting and announced to everyone that he had Izzy on a top secret espionage mission and that she wouldn't be accepting any other missions for the next week or two until she was done.

No one batted an eye at it, not even his mother. They just nodded and went on with the meeting, catching him up on the work he missed while he was away. Alec was so used to living in his parents' shadows that he never realized just how in control of this Institute he actually was. The respect his very presence commanded.

 

When the meeting was adjourned, he went to the office to see if there were any reports he needed to sign off on or file. He pushed his way in and was pleased to see that his desk was empty. It seemed his mother actually was taking care of things for him while he was out.

Jace was beside him, still looking irritated from earlier.

“What's wrong with you?” Alec asked as he took a seat in his office chair that Magnus had given him. He smiled softly at the memory, at the generosity that Magnus showed him. He had certainly picked an office chair that fit Alec perfectly.

“What's the deal with Magnus?” Jace's words rung loudly in the empty office and pierced straight through him, his smile dropping instantly.

_Did he know? Could he tell?_

Alec held his breath and collected himself.

“I don't know what you mean.” He leaned over and busied himself by digging through his drawers, shuffling papers around. He wasn't even looking for anything in particular but he couldn't bring himself to meet his parabatai's stare.

“Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that he's always calling you _Alexander_ instead of Alec _and_ you got two croissants!” Jace realized how petty that sounded once the words left his mouth. Whatever, he didn't care. No one did petty better than he and Alec.

Alec stopped his futile search and looked up at Jace. “Really, Jace? I can't control what people call me.”

“But you hate it when people call you Alexander.”

“Jace, I'm not twelve. It's really not an issue anymore. It's my name.” Alec was lying. He hated it when people called him Alexander, still to this day. Magnus was the exception.

“Oh really? So I can go out there and tell everyone they should start calling you Alexander?” His face twisted into a cocky grin as he braced his hands on the desk, showing his intentions to get up.

Alec cut his eyes at him and returned his cocky smirk. “If you want to be demoted to being my personal courier, go right ahead.” He gestured for the door.

“Uh huh. I knew it!” Jace's hand slapped on the desk loudly and he was pointing his finger in Alec's face. “You still hate it.”

Alec slapped his finger out of his face. “What's the real issue here, Jace?”

“I'm just curious.” He strummed his piano fingers on the wooden desk. “A curious little kitten wondering why you let Magnus Bane get away with calling you Alexander.” Jace was grinning now, his sharp teeth making him appear feral.

“It just doesn't bother me! Okay? I mean, even if it did, who am I to correct _Magnus Bane?_ He's one of the most powerful warlocks alive. If he wants to call me Alexander, fine!” Alec leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he really hoped Jace would just drop the subject now. He could only deflect for so long.

Too bad this deflect rune on his neck couldn't be applied to verbal conversations.

Jace clicked his tongue and let out a low laughter. “You got a power kink there, Alec?”

Alec's eyes shot open as he sat up, probably too quickly to be casual. “What the hell, Jace? Really?”

“I'm joking! But you should have seen your face!” Jace was laughing loudly, clutching his sides.

Jace was laughing and Alec was sweating profusely from anxiety. Normal for them.

He fanned his shirt, the heat of his embarrassment getting to him. He hoped Jace wouldn't notice.

Jace's laughter was finally dying down, coming out in breathless spurts.

“You done now?”

“Not even close. Seriously though, what's the story between you two?”

Alec felt like the secret he has been holding in for so long was about to burst out of him. He wanted to finally tell his best friend the truth about himself so that he would never have to lie and hide like this ever again. He opened his mouth the words dying on his tongue when Jace interrupted.

“I'm just saying, I'm your best friend. I'm not getting replaced am I?” Jace's face was cocky but Alec could see the vulnerability hiding behind his eyes.

“What? Of course not. I can have more than one friend Jace but no one can replace you. You're my parabatai, we are one, always.”

The fear behind Jace's eyes washed away immediately and he smiled brightly. “Great! As long as I'm still numero uno, he can call you whatever he wants!” He clapped his hands together and ran his hands through his blonde hair, “He can call you Daddy for all I care!”

Alec's eyes grew wide, a blush rising in his cheeks. Why did Jace have to say inappropriate things all the time?

Jace was rising out of the chair and leaving the office, not giving his comment a second thought. “We should train, we've had too many off days. It'll show in our next mission.”

Alec pushed back his office chair. “I'm sorry I was trying to recover from my near death experience.”

“Excuses are for the lazy who want a way out.”

“I'm pretty sure the saying is 'Excuses are the easy way out'.” Alec quipped. “And I'm also pretty sure knocking on death's door is a pretty good excuse for taking a couple of days off.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, my friend.”

“Whatever. I'm gonna pop by and visit with Max real quick, get him up to date on everything that happened. _Then_ I'm going to get dressed and head to the training area where I'm going to kick your ass and make you regret calling me lazy.”

“I'd love to see you try.” Jace punched his arm playfully and headed towards the dormitory.

 

***************************************************************

Isabelle and Magnus had a nice set up in the living room for her to relax in, pillows and snacks everywhere. She was tired of being in bed and it felt good to stretch her legs for a moment. Even if she was just laying back on the couch, the change of scenery was doing her good.

Magnus had been so helpful to her all morning, he even helped her get a bath, the most relaxing luxurious bubble bath she had ever had. She felt much better now that she was freshened up. Who knew laying in a bed for days could make one feel so dirty?

They spent their day flipping through magazines, putting make up on each other for YouTube tutorials on a channel they started together. The day was really unlike any she had ever had. It felt nice to get away from the whole shadow world and take a day to just be as mundane as possible. As mundane as a day can be when you're spending every minute with a super powerful warlock in his amazing unconventional loft.

Evening was settling in and they were winding down now, having spent their day in fits of laughter and junk food. Magnus had the fireplace going and they had just finished a ridiculous amount of Chinese food.

“Alec told me what you did. How you saved us.” She was holding his hand in hers as she painted his nails with a dark purple polish. She noticed how he seemed to tense up at the mention of her brother. She looked up at him and saw his sad eyes.

“I was just doing my job as a warlock and a friend.” He replied quietly.

“Well, thank you.” She finished his last finger and blew on his nails, trying to set the polish a bit. “I hope my brother thanked you properly.”

“He did. I even got a hug out of the ever elusive Alexander Lightwood.” She saw the small tug on his lips. How could Alec be so oblivious? How could he not see that Magnus was obviously feeling the same about him? She smiled at him and turned her head when she heard a door opening down the hall.

_Simon._

She watched him walk down towards them, having a seat on the couch beside her. It seemed he had taken the time to dress and freshen up for the day.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Same but it feels better being out of that bed. And Magnus was indulging me.” She nodded towards Magnus' polished nails.

Simon smiled.

Magnus looked between the two of them, he was picking up on something. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He saw then the warm smile Simon was giving her and he could see that Simon was definitely not here just as a friend. He saw the way Isabelle flushed at his smile. He stood up quickly excusing himself, he did not need to be here, interrupting their time. “Thanks for the excellent nail job, Isabelle. I'm going to go get some work done in my office until your brother gets here.”

Isabelle nodded at him. “Okay, thanks for spending the day with me, Magnus!”

Simon waved at him as he went off to the office.

“So! What's on the agenda for tonight?” Simon was nervously rubbing at his knees.

“How should I know? You're the one that's supposed to be keeping me company.” Isabelle was grinning at him.

“Well...being bed ridden and sick is the best time to start a Star Wars marathon and I'm pretty sure I remember you promising to watch them.” He watched her reaction, hoping against hope that it wouldn't show disappointment. Her face broke into a wide smile, all teeth as she nodded her head excitedly at him.  
  
“I have never had any kind of movie marathon so that sounds perfect.”

Simon jumped up. “Now's the perfect day to start, let me just go grab them from my bag really quick.” He rushed off to their shared guest room and was back in an instant. “Now, there is some debate on the order these movies should be watched. I personally like to start with the original trilogy.”

“Okay!” She obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

He walked over to the TV and popped the disc into the DVD player.

“Isabelle Lightwood, get ready to have your mind blown!” He took a seat next to her, keeping some distance between them, allowing her her personal space. He watched her as she tucked her legs beside her and covered up with the plush throw blanket. He saw that she was already completely engrossed and he watched as she read the classic words as they raced up the screen in yellow. Her eyes met his for a moment when she glanced at him, she smiled and pointed at the screen.

Great, he had been caught staring. He needed to stop watching her, he was being creepy. SImon looked back at the TV and tried his best to focus on the movie. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here watching his favorite movies with the girl he was hopelessly in love with.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************

Magnus heard the movie start loudly from his living room, the classic music blaring loudly through his surround sound system. He was a fan of the Star Wars movies but one quick look out into the living room and seeing Simon's face watching Isabelle watch the movies was enough to keep him locked up in his office. This was not a moment he should intrude on.

 

_I am tired of this place, I hope people change_  
_I need time to replace, what I gave away_  
_And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small_  
_Though I try to resist, I still want it all._

He picked a book off of his shelf and stretched out on his deep red chaise. Reading would be a good way to pass the time, it had been a few months since he found the time to read a book just for pleasure. And this was a series he was hoping to finish.

For the next hour and a half he spent his time being completely engrossed in his book, when he heard his phone going off beside him, Alexander's name lit up the screen. He took a deep breath and answered it.

“Magnus Bane.” He answered professionally. He didn't know why he was still acting this way about earlier.

“Uh--Hey, Magnus. It's me, Alec. I was just wondering if now would be a good time to visit with Izzy?”

“Well, that depends on who you ask. I'm sure Solomon would not be too keen on you interrupting his little Star Wars viewing party.”

He heard Alec groan.

Magnus laughed, “If you ask me, I think it would be fun to watch you interrupt the viewing party.”

“I'll head that way soon then.” He could hear the smirk in Alec's voice.

“Well, if you're in your office, I can make you a portal right now?”

“Uh, Yeah, I am actually.”

Magnus held the phone with his shoulder, his hands waving in the space in front of him, the purple glow of a portal emanating from his fingers. The portal opened up, connecting his office to Alec's office back in the Institute. He saw Alec step through, his phone still at his ear.

Alec lowered the phone slowly when he spotted Magnus resting so casually on his chaise, a book in his lap.

“Hey.” He gave Magnus a small wave as he tucked his phone in his front pocket. “Uh. What's going on in here? Are they unsupervised out there?” Alec was pointing at the door.

Magnus sat up with a buck of his hips, crossing his long legs at the ankles. “Believe me, they have plenty of distance between them. Saul won't be making any kind of moves tonight.”

Alec laughed, he loved that Magnus made such an effort at getting Simon's name wrong, he wondered how long his little game could go on. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, his hands fidgeting, cracking his knuckles loudly in the silent office. He didn't know how to act around Magnus now after their stiff interactions today.

“Drink?” Magnus stood and walked over to the drink cart on the opposite side of the room. He poured gin over ice for each of them. They needed something to clear the tension, something to settle their nerves and get them to relax.

 

_I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes_  
_I see a little house on the hill and children's names_  
_I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_  
_But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

 

Alec watched him as he stood, his legs looking incredibly long in those tight blue pants, the dark black loose shirt, open at the neck, showing a beaded choker resting against his lean neck and his long necklaces against his smooth chest. He shifted uncomfortably, his thoughts returning to his actions the night before.

Alec feared that the attraction he had been feeling towards Magnus since he first met him was turning into something more. He shouldn't allow himself to feel this way. He could, but he shouldn't. He shouldn't let his hopes get too high. He knew what his future held and they did not hold a nice house with a happy family in it. A family of two men raising beautiful children. He would never have his dream, he had to settle with what he had and stop hoping for more.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Magnus holding out a drink for him, his nails a deep purple. Alec took it from him, their fingertips brushing against each other, turning into a fire that ran up his arm. He took a sip of his drink, trying not to grimace from the strong flavor. He pulled out one of the chairs, turned it to face the chaise Magnus was now sitting on again and had a seat.

Magnus seemed uncomfortable, he figured it could be because of his long awkward hug yesterday or Magnus heard him in the shower and was officially creeped out by him. He took another drink. The stress of that second possibility began to get to him. Would Magnus say something to him if he had indeed heard him? God, he hoped not. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die from his embarrassment.

He didn't want things to be this way between them, he wanted things to go back to how they were. They were finally getting to a comfortable place with each other and he wanted to go back there. He was afraid he had ruined everything between them.

 

_Only fools fall for you_  
_Only fools do what I do_  
_Only fools fall_

 

Magnus was finding it very difficult to look at Alec and to not picture him soaking wet in his towel. He remembered the water droplets falling from his thick messy black hair, the steam that rose off of his skin. He looked at the dark blue hoodie he was wearing over a button up denim shirt. The buttons undone at the top so that Magnus could see the dark patch of chest hair slightly peeking out at the collar, just the tiniest hint of the hair that lied underneath. A tease.

Alec was staring into his glass, avoiding looking at him. Magnus remembered the shape underneath his athletic pants last night and felt the heat rising in him again. His pants were too tight for him to be thinking these thoughts. He threw back the rest of his drink and stood up to get more. He needed to have a little more alcohol in him if he was ever going to get through this night with Alexander. Especially with his hair mussed like that, his chest hair showing and the casual way he was dressed, so different from his usual Shadowhunter gear. He held the bottle out in Alec's direction, offering him more.

He watched as Alec tilted his head back and threw back the rest of his drink. The bob of his Adam's apple bounced up and down his long rune-marked neck as he swallowed his drink in one large gulp.

Magnus gulped down his desire and tried to push the image of Alec swallowing so greedily out of his mind.

He tipped the bottle forward into the empty glass, his hands getting away from him as he poured a bit too much; spilling some on Alec's hand when he pulled away too quickly.

“Shit. Sorry.”

Alec flicked his hand sending the gin droplets flying and then wiped his hand on his pants. “It's okay.”

He examined his glass and how full it was compared to Magnus'. “You trying to get me drunk, Magnus Bane?”

Magnus' laughter barked out loud and awkwardly. “What? No, not at all. My hand slipped.”

Alec looked up at him, his dark lashes fluttering, a coy smile on his lips. “I'm just joking.”

Magnus smiled nervously as he pressed the drink to his lips. Why did Alec have to look at him like that? Was he aware of how seductive his looks and smiles could be? Obviously not, or he wouldn't be here now looking at him like that, causing him unnecessary grief.

“What are you reading?” Alec pointed at the book that was resting on the seat next to Magnus.

“It's the second book in a series called The Captive Prince.” Magnus picked the book up and went to place it back in its home on the bookshelf.

“Is it good? I've been looking for a new book to read. I can't seem to get into anything lately.”

“Uh, yeah. It is. Not sure if it's your type of book or not.” Magnus eyed Alec curiously, wondering if this was a book he should recommend to him.

“What's it about?” Magnus saw the innocence in Alec's eyes. Such an innocent question, yet the content Magnus could describe for this book was not quite so innocent.

“It's about a Prince whose half-brother seizes power of his throne and sends him away to an enemy to be his...slave.” Magnus thought that was a good enough description, he would leave it at that.

“Sounds interesting. It's called The Captive Prince?” Alec was up now, walking over to the bookshelf to read the spine of the book.

“Yes.” Magnus watched as Alec pulled the first volume down from the shelf, turning it over in his hands, examining the cover.

“Would you like to borrow it?” Magnus was hoping he would say no. He did not need Alexander knowing the types of books he read. He was also worried that the subject matter could possibly offend him. He had yet to get a good reading on Alec, he was an enigma.

“Yeah. If you don't mind. I'll give it a shot whenever I can spare any free time to read.” Alec tucked the book under his arm and had a seat again.

“Great.” Magnus scrunched up his nose in mock excitement.

_Well this was going to be an awkward conversation for them to have in the future._

 

They sat there quietly again, each of them nursing their drinks, waiting for Simon and Isabelle's movie to be over. Alec was the first to break the silence between them, bringing up how the morning went at the Institute. How Magnus was right and no one even thought about questioning him.

“It felt nice.” Magnus watched as Alec dipped his long finger in his glass, stirring the drink around. “To know that they all actually respect me and view me as their leader. Today was a confirmation I never knew I needed.”

He pulled his finger out of his drink and placed it in his mouth, sucking the drink off of it.

Magnus bit down and clenched his jaw watching the action, the languid way his lips went around his long finger, sucking the drink off of it and the sound of the pop as he pulled it back out of his mouth.

_What in the actual fuck is happening right now?_

They were trying to have a serious conversation and he's over there doing... _that_.

Magnus adjusted his hips, grabbing a throw pillow and placing it in his lap ever so casually.

“It comes as no surprise to me. You are a great leader, Alexander.” He smiled at him, “The Institute couldn’t be in better hands.” Magnus' gaze landed on Alec's hands again. Those beautiful large hands with his long fingers. His index finger still wet from having just been inside his mouth.

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. I'm sure you've known your fair share.”

“Exactly, I know what I'm talking about.” He gave Alec a wink.

Alec had no idea how much his every move affected Magnus. If he didn't know better he would think that Alec was flirting with him and two could definitely play that game. But he did know better and he knew that Alec had done nothing to imply that he viewed Magnus in _that_ way. So he kept himself from dipping his finger in his drink and showing Alexander just how good he was with his mouth.  


Alec took another sip of his drink and wiped his wet finger on his pants. It felt good to be able to just talk to Magnus like this. Having a drink with him and talk about things that he understood. Experiences he's had with previous Institute leaders over the years. He felt proud to have Magnus' stamp of approval when it came to being the Head of the Institute.

His head was feeling a bit fuzzy from the drinks but it was a welcome feeling. Anything was better than the nerves he was feeling when he first saw Magnus sitting there.

“So what did you and Izzy do today to keep yourselves busy?” Alec swirled his drink around. Trying to make small talk.

“You know. Gossip about celebrities, made make up tutorial videos to help the poor mundanes on YouTube, created some pretty funny snap chat stories, modeled for our Instagrams, I let her do my nails...” Magnus held his hand up showing off the deep purple polish on his nails.

Alec's brows narrowed, had no idea what any of that stuff was. “Make up tutorials on YouTube? I'm sorry, I don't know about any of that stuff.” he chucked softly.

Magnus' eyes grew wide. “You're not on any social media?”

Alec shook his head. “I'm not a very social person?”

Magnus laughed, “Oh, Alexander, we will make a social media star out of you yet.”

Alec shook his head and rose from his seat. “You think their movie is over?” His brows rose playfully in mischief.  


Alec opened the door and looked out at the couch and saw the credits rolling. Izzy and Simon were facing each other on the couch, having an animated conversation. Simon's hands were gesticulating wildly while Izzy smiled and laughed at everything he said. Alec cleared his throat in a deep menacing way, enjoying the look of shock on Simon's face when he realized it was him. He saw him scoot back just the slightest bit away from Isabelle.

_That's more like it._

“Alec! I didn't know you were here! I didn't see you come in.” She looked over at the front door and then back at the office he and Magnus just came out of. A playful smile started appearing on her lips. Alec quickly looked at her, silently begging her to stop before she even started.

“How are you feeling, baby sis?”

“I'm great! A little sore, but Magnus and Simon have been taking good care of me.” She reached out and grabbed some popcorn out of a bowl, munching on it loudly. “Oh! Alec, you should watch Star Wars with us sometime! You would love it!”

Alec stared at her his expression unreadable. Was she being serious right now?

Simon laughed. “I really don't think Star Wars is Alec's type of movie.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Alec said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking directly at Simon. “What do you know about _my type_?”

“Oh, Alec, ease up.” She rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her. “Come sit with me, big bro.”

Alec went around the couch and had a seat next to her, bringing her in for a small hug and kissing the top of her head. He smelled Magnus' grapefruit shampoo. “You smell remarkably fresh for someone who has been in a death coma for the past few days.”

“Like I said, I've been well taken care of.”

Alec's head snapped up, his angry eyes boring directly into Simon. “What?!”

Simon's hands flew up in surrender. “Don't look at me.”

Isabelle was cackling loudly, a small snort coming out. “Not Simon! Magnus helped me and he was a perfect gentleman.”

“The bubbles were so high, you couldn't see a thing.” Magnus chimed in awkwardly.

“Okay...”

Wow. It seemed everyone was able to have inappropriate dealings with Magnus except him. If he hurt himself would he be able to get the same treatment?

 

Alec sat with them for a while and told Izzy about everything that happened at the Institute today. How everyone thinks she's playing a top secret spy, a fact that she loved. How he even thought some of the other shadowhunters were jealous that they were not chosen for this mission.

“How do you like my make up? Didn't Magnus do an amazing job?!” She was batting her dark lashes at him and cradling her face in her hands.

“It looks very...appropriate for a night on the couch watching Star Wars with the world's biggest nerd.” Alec smirked, giving Simon his best cocky grin.

“Really?” Simon raised his arm defensively.

Alec was enjoying himself tonight. It was fun being like this.  


He could have done without the long ramblings as Simon kept going on about the most random topics, but he loved being able to just have a night with Izzy and Magnus. Laughing and joking with each other. The sadness in her eyes from the other night was gone completely. He was sure that she wasn't over the heartbreak but it seemed that being here with Simon and Magnus was definitely helping take her mind off of it and he was glad.

He felt sleep stinging his eyes and decided it was time to call it a night.

“I think it's time I head back. I have to be up early for training and more meetings.” He brought his arm around Isabelle, giving her a quick goodbye hug. “I'll stop by again tomorrow night to check on you, okay?”

Isabelle nodded at him and gave him a wave as he rose from his seat.

“Oh, the book!” Alec turned and went back to Magnus' office, finding the book still sitting in the chair he had been sitting in.

Magnus followed him into the office. “I hope my care giving passed the test?”

Alec turned to him, giving him a smile. “She seems to have had a good time and she's in much better spirits. She rarely gets to do anything like this back at the Institute so I just know this is going to be good for her. Especially after the whole Meliorn incident.”

Alec saw the puzzled look on Magnus' face and realized he had said too much.

“Oh, uh...don't tell her I said anything. They broke up the night before the accident. She really wasn't in her right mind while on that mission and I think that's what led to her getting hurt.”

Magnus nodded. “Dear Isabelle. Well I won't say anything but I definitely think a week or two away will do the trick for her. She and Stephen seem to be hitting it off pretty well if you know what I mean.” Magnus said suggestively, his brows bouncing up and down.

Alec scoffed, his eyes rolling. “Let’s make sure there's at least three feet between them on that couch.”

“Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are going to get stuck in the back of your head one day?” Magnus was smiling playfully at him.

Alec gave him a wicked grin in return. “You're one to talk, I've seen how often you roll your eyes.”

“Touch **é.”**

Alec yawned, covering his mouth. “Well, I’d better be off.” He made his way to the door.

“Here, I'll make you a portal. No sense in making you ride the gross subway when you're so tired.”

Alec turned to him, smiling, it seems he was unable to stop smiling like a dork around Magnus. “You're spoiling me. All this portal travel is going to make me lazy. I'm never going to want to walk anywhere ever again.”

Magnus watched as he chuckled nervously to himself, his fingers running along his scalp the way he did when he was anxious.

“Alexander, I will never let you deprive yourself of life's simple luxuries as long as I'm around.” He gave him a quick wink.

“I don't know if portal travel is considered one of 'life's simple luxuries' for those of us who aren't warlocks.”

“Thus the benefit of being good friends with a warlock.”

Magnus waved his arms and made a portal for him that would put him directly in his office. Alec was determined not to end this night on a sour note. No awkward lingering hugs and no stupid handshakes. “Good night, Magnus.” His mouth went up into a crooked smile.

“Good night, Alexander.”

 

***********************************************************  
  
The next couple of nights were pretty much the same. Magnus would retreat to his office when Simon would wake and allow him and Isabelle to have their time binge watching every Star Wars movie known to man, or just talking. They loved to talk and they did a lot of that. One night he heard Simon's guitar strumming and soft singing ringing down the hall, so he looked out of his door and saw that Isabelle was watching him with a soft smile.

Magnus smiled to himself. He had to admit that the vampire wasn't such a bad guy and it was clear to see that he was hopelessly devoted to Isabelle. Waiting on her hand and foot.

Magnus wondered if Isabelle saw that. He saw the way she looked at him, the way she watched him and the way her eyes would light up whenever he would tell her a story; she was always laughing with him, a laughter that carried throughout the loft. Magnus felt like he had front row seats to a young blossoming love. It warmed his heart.

 

On this particular Saturday, Alec had already left for the night, Isabelle was in bed and Magnus was nursing a glass of red wine on his couch. His thoughts wouldn't stop drifting to Alec and of his growing feelings for the young shadowhunter. How much fun they have been having this past week and how nice it felt to have him here every night. His presence had become a constant fixture in the loft this past week and Magnus felt like his home was complete with him here.

Things seemed to have returned to normal between them, their easy friendship picking right back up.

They actually sat next to each other on the couch tonight while they played a game of monopoly that Alec ended up being ridiculously good at despite never having played before. Magnus loved how Alec had chosen the dog token and read all of the rules before beginning the game. He also insisted on being the banker and took his job as such very seriously. _“Are you sure you want to buy that? Will it pay itself back in rent?” “I'm not sure you can afford to purchase the hotel at this time, if someone doesn't land there in the next round, you'll be bankrupt.”_

Their knees kept bumping into each other throughout the night; Magnus seemed to be wholly aware of every touch, no matter how small. Alec seemed to be in his own world, never giving any of their touches a second glance. Magnus knew this was how their relationship would be. It would be completely one sided and Magnus had come to terms with that. No matter how much he longed for more.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the distant strumming of Simon's guitar, coming in through the window where he sat out on the fire escape.

The soft melody was not helping Magnus' broody mood this evening. He heard Simon's smooth voice start singing.

“ _This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? 'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough”_

Magnus sighed.

Why did Simon have to be singing a song that voiced his inner thoughts?

“ _I'm here if you want me. I'm yours, you can hold me...”_

Magnus threw back the rest of his wine, listening to the sad tune play quietly through the loft.

His life was now a musical.

He couldn’t believe that in this moment he and this young vampire were going through the exact same thing.

“ _'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could.”_

But what Simon didn't know and what he obviously didn't see was the way that Isabelle actually returned his looks. The way she would smile fondly at him when he wasn't looking. How her eyes would light up when he would come out of his room every night. The way she would angle her body towards him and laugh at everything he would say. Magnus saw all of these things. From just the few glimpses he'd caught over the past week, he could tell that there was something there for both of them. She most definitely saw him.

“ _I dream of worlds where you'd understand and I dream a million sleepless nights. I dream of fire when you're touching my hand...”_

Magnus wished so much that his situation were different, that he were in a world where Alec actually noticed him. A world where Alec actually reciprocated his feelings. Where they were allowed to be together. A world where Magnus wasn't destined to be alone forever.

“ _I'm speechless and faded, it's too complicated. Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends?”_

Unrequited love, such a bitch.

Magnus' situation was one that was far more damning and heart breaking. Being in love with a friend was quite possibly one of the worst feelings in the entire world.

Would he have to live the rest of his life seeing Alec on trips to the Institute, on missions and have to wave and just say hello? Wave goodbye when they were done and go back to his empty loft, his empty life? Would he have to sit back and watch Alec grow old, eventually marry and start a family of his own? Meanwhile, Magnus would be here, the same as always, never aging, never changing.

“ _This is the place in my heart. this is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met? And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely instead of just only, crystal and see-through and not enough to you...”_

Magnus felt his heart clench at the words of the song.

He jumped up from his seat and stormed over to the open window with the fire escape. This was enough of that. He stuck his head through the window, cutting Simon's singing short.

“ _Cause you don't see me an-”_

“Could you please stop bringing down the entire neighborhood with your angsty music?!”

Simon jumped at the intrusion, the music dying instantly. “Sorry. I thought you were asleep.” He set the guitar aside.

“No one can sleep when you're causing them to go into a downward spiral of depression about their life and their choices!”

Simon sighed and hung his head. “Sorry.”

Magnus saw the defeated look on Simon's face, the slump in his shoulders.

He felt...guilty? This was not a feeling he was used to feeling.

He sighed and stepped out onto the fire escape, taking a seat next to Simon and dangling his legs over the edge. He leaned forward on the rail, resting his chin against his forearms. “She sees you.”

“What?”

Magnus leaned back and looked at him, he could see the hope flickering in his eyes. He really hoped his instincts were right on this one. “Isabelle. She sees you.”

Simon shook his head.

“She most definitely does. So, you are not allowed to sing this sad song ever again. I forbid it.”

Simon was still shaking his head as he leaned back and looked up at the stars. “Why do you say that?”

“Because I can see her when you can't. I see the way she looks at you and it's definitely something to pursue, if it's what you really want.”

“More than anything.”

“Then cheer up. I think you've got a decent chance, Sam.” Magnus gave him a playful nudge with his elbow. “And seriously...just don't sing that song ever again. It makes those of us who are actually going through that situation, feel pretty shitty.” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was the closest he'd ever come to admitting his feelings about Alec to anyone. He hoped Simon wouldn't pry for further information. He could feel Simon's eyes on him, waiting for more.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up any ill feelings.”

Magnus just nodded and pulled his legs back onto the landing. “It's okay. I'll get over it...someday...I have time.” He was getting ready to head back into the loft and call it a night when he heard Simon say something under his breath. “What was that?”

“I'm immortal. We're immortal. How do we- what do we do about that?”

Magnus looked at him, the tears welling up in his eyes. This man was so young, he still had so much to see, so much longer to live. He wished he could tell him that life as an immortal was a walk in the park, that he would never have to outlive every person he has ever loved. He couldn't bring himself to lie to him but he couldn't tell him the truth either; that one day he would look around at his world and not recognize a single soul, he would be truly alone.

Maybe things wouldn't be the same for him, vampires liked to live in groups, they were a communal people but that didn't make immortality any easier.

Falling in love with a mortal was quite possibly the worst case scenario. Magnus knew that all too well, yet here was again.

He felt his hesitation and could see the defeat in Simon's eyes. He took a deep breath and said the best truth he could think of. “There's nothing you can do. All you can do is live and that includes love. You can love her for as long as she will allow you to and give her all the love you can possibly give.”

Simon nodded solemnly. “Thanks.”

Magnus ducked through the window and made his way to his bedroom.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************

  
_Say it's been a long six months_  
_And you were too afraid to tell her what you want_

  
“Seven movies in three nights. I'd say you've earned your binge watching badge, Izzy.” Simon was removing the disc for The Force Awakens and placing it back in its case.

“That series was just...so good! I mean...wow! Some I didn't care for as much as the others but still all in all, I really enjoyed them. You were right.” Simon watched as she stretched her arms overhead, his Star Wars shirt hanging on her body loosely and his sweat pants rolled up on her waist. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and her face was clean of make-up, Simon thought that she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in this moment. This was a face he could wake up to everyday for the rest of his immortal life and never grow tired of it. He watched as she reached into the bag of spicy cheetos, popped a couple in her mouth, and sucked the red-orange cheese off of her fingers. She was perfect.

“Which ones were your favorite?” Simon watched as she thought it over. He was genuinely interested in hearing her unbiased opinion. It was amazing to him that she was able to experience the world of Star Wars for the first time with no one to cloud her judgment and he got to share this experience with her.

“Well, I liked the first three, the original ones as you called them. The Ewoks were so cute!”

Simon's smile dropped a little. “Go on...”

“What?” She was laughing. “Little teddy bears that can fight in the jungle! What's not to love?”

He laughed. “Okay, whatever you say.”

“And Han Solo” She sighed dreamily. “And Leia, their whole relationship.” She clutched her hands to her chest. “I also loved The Force Awakens. Rey is such a bad ass! I like having a female protagonist.”

“Excellent choices, Isabelle.” Simon was smiling at her fondly.

She smiled at him. “I know what I want to do now!”

“And what's that?”

“I want to hear you play your guitar.”

“Again? You're going to get tired of this soon enough, I promise.”

She shook her head at him. “No I'm not.”

“As you wish.” He got up and went to retrieve his guitar from the room.

 

_Remind me how it used to be_  
_Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks_  
_And say you want me_

Isabelle laid back on the couch, her feet propped up, her head lying against the throw pillows that were holding her up.

Simon made his way back and took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch, his fingers finding the strings as he played a slow melody. She never recognized any of the songs he would play for her but she loved the soft tunes he always chose to play for her.

She watched him playing, his fingers moving expertly across the strings, holding the keys. She smiled softly. She felt so lucky to have him here to keep her company. She appreciated everyone stopping by to visit during the day but she looked forward to the nights when everyone was gone and she and Simon could just spend time together. He always listened to her, asked her questions about herself, his face showing genuine interest in her every opinion. She imagined that this was how a relationship could be. How it felt to have someone who would genuinely care for her. She found that her broken heart was indeed mending. Maybe Simon was the one who was fixing it for her.

She felt her eyes start to close, the slow song carrying her off to sleep.

This was her least favorite part of the day, having to go to sleep.

 

_And then you say_  
_I want you for worse or for better_  
_I would wait for ever and ever_  
_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_  
_I would wait for ever and ever_

 

Simon finished the song. “What do you think about that song? It's called Falling Slow-” The words ended abruptly when he saw her angelic sleeping form on the couch.

He set the guitar aside and scooped her up into his arms, being careful not to jostle her too much. He could tell she was still in some pain when she would make sudden movements, so he moved slowly, not wanting to cause her any discomfort.

She nuzzled into his chest as he carried her to her bed. This was becoming their nightly routine, she almost always fell asleep during their late night conversations or once the movies were over. Her sleep schedule was not meant for her to stay up all night but she did the best she could to spend time with him. This week would forever go down in his history as one of the best weeks of his life.

He thought about what Magnus said. Maybe he could be right.  
  
Surely this connection he felt between them wasn't one sided?

He walked down the hall, her warm figure in his arms.

This was his favorite part of the day, carrying her to bed.

_And you could know, oh  
That I don't want you to go_

He laid her down gently on the bed, softly tucking the covers around her, her face nuzzling into the pillow. He pulled back slowly, not wanting to wake her. He felt her hand reach out and grab his forearm, freezing him in place. Her tired voice, so small in the darkness, whispered out, “Stay.”

He thought for a minute he had imagined it. His ears hearing what he wanted but he felt the gentle tug on his arms drawing him down. He laid down on the bed, turning to face her. She scooted closer into him, her head resting in the pit of his arm, her face against his chest.

He felt his body on edge, shaking from the nerves.

This was too good to be true. She must be asleep and would surely regret this in the morning.

“Good night, Simon.”

This was real. She was here, she was cuddling him and he was dead. He had died again and gone to heaven.

His entire body was wide awake. He watched and listened as her breathing became soft and steady, the breathing of one fast asleep. He would lay here all night and watch over her. If that's what she wanted, he would do it.

  
_And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl _

_*******************************************************************************************************_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to leave me a comment! You seriously brighten my days with your enthusiasm!
> 
> Next chapter is mostly fun and fluff again! :D  
> Yes, the Sizzy is building up a lot quicker than the Malec. But the slow burn tag was totally only for Malec, sorry!! We still have more time to spend watching these two idiots fall for each other ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and drinking and smut, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your comments on the last chapter! 
> 
> A BIG SUPER BIG THANK YOU to my Beta, Heather, as always she's amazing and my chapters would be a mess without her. 
> 
> Songs in this chapter are:  
> In These Arms - The Swell Season  
> honorable mention to P.Y.T -Michael Jackson  
> Happening - Olivia Broadfield

_Friday_

Magnus walked Isabelle to the living room, her hands gripping onto him as he helped her sit down. She winced at the pain that would still catch her off guard if she moved too abruptly.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please. As sweet as you can make it.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and warm cups of coffee with whipped cream appeared in his hands. He held one out to her.

“A white chocolate mocha.”

She took a tentative sip and moaned in delight when the sweet flavor hit her tongue. “That's delicious. Thank you.”

“Life's too short for bitter coffee.” Magnus winked.

Izzy smiled at him. “Life's too short for a lot of things.”

Magnus raised his brows in agreement as he took a sip of his coffee, the whipped cream sticking to his top lip. “That is most definitely true. For you mortals, that is, but I guess the same could be said for me.”

Izzy nodded as she leaned forward and wiped the whipped cream off of his lip with her napkin. He chuckled in embarrassment.

“Life's too short to have to live with regret. Life's too long to live with regret.” Her eyes met his, a knowing look residing there.

Magnus looked away. “Precisely, which is why I always try to live for the moment.”

Izzy took another long drink of her coffee. “Life's too short to not have love.” She cast her eyes down at the warm cup in her hands, her finger dipping into the whipped cream. “I ended things with Meliorn.”

Magnus nodded, this was what Alec was talking about that other night. “I'm sorry to hear that.” He rested his hand on her thigh in comfort.

“We were definitely wanting different things. I let it break my heart and look where that got me.” She gestured to her now healed stomach and huffed out a mocking laughter.

“You know...I thought I was angry at him, for finding him with someone else but I think I was really just angry because I'm back at square one.” She looked up at him. “How am I supposed to find love? How would I even recognize it if I did find it?”

Magnus leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. “I'm not an expert by any means. I mean, look at me, I'm still living alone with my cat.” He laughed lightly, masking the sadness he felt. “But you have to ask yourself, what do you want from love? How do you want it to feel?”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I want laughter. I want someone I can't take my eyes off of. Someone whose smile makes me feel warm. I want to feel at home when they hold me in their arms. I want friendship and passion.”

Magnus listened closely to her list of expectations of love. He saw all of these things between her and Simon. He couldn't presume to know her feelings towards him but he did think that maybe she just hadn't realized what was right in front of her. “You will find all of that and more. I can feel it.”

“Magnus...” She hesitated, not wanting to meddle in her brother's love life but she felt the need to say something, anything that could possibly push them in the right direction. “...life is too long to live without love.” She felt the hesitation in his hands on her shoulder for the slightest moment before he resumed his usual laid back demeanor.

“Tell me about it.” He took a long swig of his coffee.

“As for you...I think your luck will soon change. And as the great Beyoncé once said 'You can have another him in a minute. Matter of fact he'll be here in a minute'.” He gave the vaguest nod in the direction of the guest room where Simon was sleeping and a sly wink.

Isabelle laughed and felt a flush rise in her cheeks. _Simon_.

He had been a ray of light to her this past week; her personal guardian angel, helping her with everything she needed.

She remembered asking him to stay with her the other night. How he had laid down with her and the safety and comfort she felt at having him by her side.

If she was being honest with herself, the time they spent together was everything she wanted out of a relationship. She had been so sure that he was still in love with Clary but all this time and devotion he had spent with her this past week had to mean something.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************

_Tuesday_

_There's a voice singing loudly on the radio just for you.  
Good fortune will find him in the end._

Simon set his guitar down. Isabelle liked to hear him play and it had started to become a nightly routine for them. This past week and a half had been his paradise, and he was sad that it would soon come to an end. They would soon be going back to the way their lives were. He wanted to make as many memories with her as possible, while he still could.

“What do you want to do tonight? Name it.”

Izzy put her finger to her mouth, a thoughtful look on her face. “I want to get out of this loft. I need fresh air!”

He smiled at her. “Done!” He scooped her up in his arms delicately. She could have told him that she was fine enough to walk now but she thought better of it and twined her arms around his neck and let him carry her out of the apartment.

She giggled. “Where are we going?”

“Well, any time you fall asleep on me. I have to find something else to do for the rest of the night. One night, I wandered up to the roof and found the best place in Brooklyn to relax and get some fresh air.”

He was climbing the stairs now, pausing only to open the heavy metal door at the top of the staircase.

She felt the cool night air hit her. She turned her head and gasped when she saw a beautiful rooftop garden surrounded in the glow of string lights. “It's beautiful!”

Right then, her smile was all Simon ever wanted to see for the rest of his life.

He walked over to a clearing in the garden, the soft moss squishing softly under his bare feet. He lowered himself to the ground, keeping his firm grasp on Isabelle as he placed her gently across his lap. His face flushed for a moment. He hadn't thought this through. He adjusted his legs, stretching them out in front of him, her hips landing softly on the moss between them, her back resting against his chest.

His arms still wrapped around her, she leaned her head back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “This. This right here is just what I needed.”

_Cause maybe I was born  
to hold you in these arms_

She turned her head to face him and saw him looking up at the stars.

“Do you know any of the constellations? From here we can see...Cassiopeia.” He pointed up at the sky, his finger drawing lines connecting the five stars.

She followed his finger and extended her arm, pointing. “There is Pegasus.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Oh yeah, look at that! That means Perseus should be right around there.” He gestured to the portion of the sky to the left of Pegasus. “I'm not really sure what he's supposed to look like though...”

She watched him with a smile on her face as she listened to him talk about Perseus.

_She felt perfectly at home here in his arms_.

Her thoughts rushed back to what she said to Magnus. She thought of her days with Simon. The laughter they shared, the way he made her laugh. Gosh, did he make her laugh.

He looked down at her and she saw the gentle gaze he had when he looked at her. The corner of his mouth went up, a dimple forming in his cheek. Isabelle felt her heart sputter. She smiled softly at him and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

_This. This is what she wanted. Who she wanted._

She found her heart no longer ached from the loss of Meliorn. It felt whole again. Put back together unknowingly by this amazing man. This amazing man who had been in her life for the past several years that she had mistakenly overlooked.

She didn't want to waste another minute of her life not experiencing love, of not having him beside her. She had to try.

She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent, gathering up the courage, pushing down her fear.

She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw. She saw his eyes widen at the contact.

He looked down at her quickly.

She saw the fear in his eyes as they glistened in the moonlight, flicking down at her lips, asking permission. She nodded softly against him.

She saw him swallow nervously as he leaned down and pressed hesitant lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned up into his kiss. Her heart hammered against her.

It was a feeling she had never felt before. Like fireworks going off in her chest.

A kiss that came from their hearts.

His lips were full and soft and so gentle. It was everything she never knew she needed.

She parted her lips, deepening their kiss ever so slightly. With one arm around her, holding her tightly, Simon’s other hand trembled as it ran up her arm. It found its way to her jaw, holding her face up. The brush of his fingers felt like fire, her skin feeling it run all down her neck. His touch, his kiss, everything was tender. She reached her hand up and held his against her, steadying him.

Their lips parted. She opened her eyes and saw him leaning down, his eyes still closed. “Izzy...”

She sat up and adjusted herself to face him. She reached out and traced her hands along his face, his head leaning into her touch. “Simon...”

He opened his eyes slowly, admiring her.

He never knew anyone could ever feel this happy.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her lips pink and glistening from their kiss. Her deep brown eyes looked back at him in the way he always dreamed they would.

She was breathtaking.

Her kiss was better than he could have ever imagined and he had imagined it many times. Her skin was soft against his, the feel of her jaw moving under his fingers; the thin delicate skin of her neck he could feel the pounding of her pulse through. He could hear the sound of Izzy’s blood rushing at their contact. It was a sound that was enough to drive him wild.

He didn't know what he could possibly say now. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He was caught in a daze.

She still held his hand in hers, feeling it's trembling as she rubbed her thumbs into his palm. “What are you afraid of?”

“Afraid?” Simon laughed nervously.

She cast her eyes down at his hands, a small smile forming on her lips. “You're trembling.”

“I'm not trembling.” Simon gripped her hand back, hoping to stop his nerves with the pressure.

She rose to her knees and leaned in closely to his face, a playful glint in her eyes, “You like me because I'm a scoundrel.” She bit her lip wickedly. “There aren't enough scoundrels in your life.”

Her face was right up against his, their eyes gazing into each other, their breath mingling together. Simon's eyes grew wide for a moment, and then he smiled softly at her. He realized what she was doing. He recognized her words immediately.

“I happen to like nice women.” His voice was an excited whisper up against her mouth.

“I'm a nice woman.” Isabelle was grinning widely now, her hand cupping his face.

“No you're not...”

She leaned in quickly and kissed him again, more passionately this time, his lips responding to hers immediately. His hands ran through her thick black hair and rested on the back of her neck. She felt a surge of excitement rush through her at the way he was gripping her hair; their strength pressing her against him.

She felt his teeth under her lips and she pulled back to see that he was smiling widely and laughing. “I can't believe that just happened!”

She laughed in response. “You better believe it!”

“How? How did you remember that scene? Out of all the movies!” He was looking at her, his smile big and his dimples pronounced.

“I may or may not have re-watched their scenes a few times during the day on YouTube.” She looked down shyly.

“You have just enacted one of my biggest fantasies, Isabelle Lightwood.” His brows drew in. “Although, I was always the one playing Han in those scenarios.”

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. “You are the opposite of a scoundrel, Simon Lewis.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Magnus left his room, the silent loft concerning him. He could always hear the loud chatter of the ever talkative Simon, and Isabelle's laughter, interjecting throughout the night. He saw that the couch was empty, as was the kitchen.

He was starting to get worried. He had promised Alec that he would not let anything happen to her. He saw that the door to her room was slightly ajar, the light of the lamp glowing softly. He poked his head in and stopped suddenly when he saw them sleeping soundly. She was wearing a gray pull over and was curled on top of his chest. His heart clenched.

It had happened. Here in his very loft, young love had blossomed.

Magnus has always been, and would always be, a romantic at heart.

He pulled his phone out and took a quick picture of them. He knew Isabelle would appreciate having this for her Instagram.

He went back to his bedroom, a goofy grin on his face and had a seat in his arm chair. He played around with the editing features for a moment before deciding on the _Noir_ filter.

He smiled, pleased with his work and sent it to Isabelle.

 

 

 

He glanced down at his phone. Not Isabelle.

_Shit. He sent it to Alec._

He saw the text bubble pop up, indicating that Alec was responding.

Magnus needed to do damage control. He quickly sent out a text, beating him.

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:00 PM]_

_\--- Don't be mad._

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:00 PM]_

_\---what the hell is that?!_

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:00 PM]_

_\---Young love?_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:01 PM]_

_\--- That looks a lot closer than three feet! Wtf?_

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:01 PM]_

_\---You cannot let her know that you know._

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:01 PM]_

_\--- what?!_

_\---hold on. Let me call you._

 

“ _I want to love you, Pretty young thing! You need some lovin', Tender lovin' care, I'll take you there!”_

Magnus heard the ring tone he had set for Alec playing loudly. He looked at the screen and saw his own image staring back at him. Alec was initiating a FaceTime instead of their usual voice call. He quickly checked his face in the camera and held it up at his best angle, the light from the lamp in his room hitting his good side before he pressed the 'accept' button.

He heard the call connect.

Alec's screen was black, some fumbling, and then the screen showed Alec from below, the camera angling directly up his nose before going back to black, presumably from him pressing it up against his ear.

“Alexander, look at your screen.”

Alec pulled the phone up in front of him, his eyes going wide when he saw Magnus' face on his screen. Magnus waved at him.

“I take it you did not intend to FaceTime me?”

“Uh- no? How? Uh...let me get to my room, hold on.”

Magnus had to look away, the camera shaking from Alec running (was he running?) to his room.

He heard a door close and lock, the sound of the phone hitting the bed, where Magnus now had a perfect view of Alec's ceiling fan. He heard the sound of clothes rustling, was Alec undressing just beyond his view? _How unfortunate._ He sighed through his nose and waited patiently for Alec to situate himself.

Alec picked the phone back up a moment later and sat down roughly on his bed, his image bouncing up and down. “Okay, sorry about that. If I'm not in here someone will stop and ask me work related questions.”

“It's 9 pm! Surely they are not working right now.”

“Someone is always working around here.” He adjusted his plain white shirt slightly before looking back at the camera, a look of mock annoyance now on his face. “Okay. So...what the hell, Magnus? I told you three feet!” He was holding three fingers up, his face not showing any true anger.

“I'm not a babysitter, Alexander and they are not babies.” He had his hand up defensively.

Alec pursed his lips and cut his eyes at him.

“How did this happen??”

“I have no idea. You know as much as I know. That was the first I've seen of it.”

“Oh, really? So you took a picture and colored it nicely in black and white?”

“I know Isabelle would have wanted that for her Instagram. I'm being a friend.”

Magnus placed his hand against his chest, making his best innocent face.

“So she doesn't know that you know?”

“No! And you can't tell her I sent you that picture. I feel awful. I was trying to send it to her. I never wanted to betray her trust.”

Alec waved him off. “I won't say anything. I'm sure she will have no shame and bring it up as soon as she sees me.”

He took a deep breath and pinched his fingers on his nose. “Why Simon!?” He threw his hands up exasperatedly and looked up at the sky as if he were questioning the gods.

Magnus laughed. “He's not so bad, actually. A bit talkative but not a bad guy. I can tell he really cares about her.”

Alec nodded seriously. “That's all that matters, right?”

Magnus nodded. “So! Now that I've got you on the phone! I was thinking dinner and drinks tomorrow night. Bring the whole gang!”

Alec smiled and nodded. “That sounds like fun. What do you want for dinner? I think I remember owing you dinner.”

Magnus smiled. “Surprise me.”

“All right.” The screen started shaking again and Magnus saw that Alec had adjusted himself and was now laying on his side in his bed, his arm holding up his head. The phone obviously propped up on something because both of his beautiful hands were visible.

“Sorry I wasn't able to make it over there tonight. We had a mission go amiss and Jace and I had to go do damage control.” He sighed out heavily. “I am beat.”

“You okay?” Magnus tried not to let the concern show too much in his voice.

The corner of Alec's mouth went up into a crooked smile. “I'm fine. Nothing an iratze couldn't handle.” He tugged down the collar of his shirt revealing a purple bruise underneath his collar bone amongst the dark hair.

_Such a tease._

“That looks nasty. Your iratzes leave something to be desired. _My_ healing magic would never allow for such a bruise.”

“Not everyone can be as magical as you, Magnus Bane. I am just a simple man.”

Magnus shrugged cockily. “Well, you missed out on a riveting game of Clue tonight.”

“I guess it's good I missed out. Give you guys an actual chance at winning.” He had a smart ass smirk on his face and Magnus caught himself laughing heartily.

Alec felt his breath hitch. _Beautiful._

“Competitive much, Alexander?”

“You have _no idea_.”

Alec went into a story about how he and Jace were always competing with each other when they were growing up. The Institute had become one big arena for them and their competitive ways. Over everything; from who could eat the most eggs at breakfast, who could handle the spiciest foods, to who could do the most pull ups, run the fastest mile.

Magnus loved the smile Alec got on his face whenever he talked about his family, the crinkle around his eyes, the laughter lines that formed around his smile. The love shined so brightly on his face.

Magnus made his way over to his bed, being careful to hold the camera steady for Alec. Wait, he needed to change. “Hold that thought just a moment, Alexander.”

He set his phone up on his nightstand, angling it towards his bed and stepped into his closet to change into his pajamas. He was rushing, he didn't want to leave Alec waiting too long lest he change his mind and want to hang up. He threw on a plain white shirt and his silk pajama pants. He never went to bed this mismatched but whatever, he was in a hurry.

He jumped onto his bed and joined Alec, laying on his side. “Continue.”

They spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. Laughing about the silliest things and then even had a serious discussion here and there about the Institute and what running it meant to Alec.

Magnus was in the middle of telling him a story about one of the past Institute leaders he knew, Charlotte Branwell, when he looked over at his phone and noticed that Alec had fallen asleep.

He smiled and watched him for a moment; watched the way his mouth was slightly parted, and the way his dark lashes laid against his fair cheeks. The thick beard he had grown was trimmed down to a fine layer of scruff. He listened to the heavy breathing come through the phone.

It was almost as if he had fallen asleep in bed next to him.

Magnus reach over and picked his phone up, holding it in front of him, admiring him for one last lingering moment before taking a screen shot. This sight was too good to lose forever.

“ _Goodnight, Alexander._ ” He whispered as he pressed the end call button and with a snap of his fingers he was surrounded in darkness, ready to dream of this angel.

*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Magnus heard the buzz of the gate and immediately ran over to unlock it for them. He knew who was coming tonight and had been looking forward to this dinner all day. He opened the door and heard the murmurings of the group as they climbed the stairs. Alec reached the door first but waited and let Clary enter the loft. She held a brown paper bag in her hands. “Hey! I brought dessert!”

Magnus leaned in a pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, just lay it out on the kitchen island, Biscuit.”

He saw Alec walk in, his arms carrying an assortment of grocery bags. Magnus thought Alec would just buy dinner, he didn't actually expect him to cook anything.

Alec looked over and saw that Simon and Izzy were sitting next to each other on the couch talking to Max. Magnus must have invited him and created a portal for him.

Alec's mouth went up into a shy smile as he passed Magnus and went into the kitchen, laying the bags on the counter.

He started unpacking the bags and sorting out all of his ingredients for his dinner. He was so nervous. He only ever cooked for Jace and Izzy when no one else was around to cook and he had to. He had told Magnus he knew a few recipes but that didn't mean he was good at them. This was going to end up being a big mistake. Magnus had been around for so long and has probably eaten at the finest restaurants around the world and here Alec was, making him a family recipe.

_I don't know how to stay calm like you do_  
_And I don't know where I should look_

He looked around the room trying to locate the cooking utensils...the counters were pretty barren for a kitchen. Magnus must not actually use his kitchen. He laughed to himself at the image of such a powerful man cooking his meals. Of course he wouldn't.

“Need any help?”

Alec's smile grew wide at the sound of Magnus behind him, he turned to face him. “Sure, yeah. Help would be nice.”

“What are we making tonight?” Magnus snapped his fingers and aprons appeared on them. Alec looked down at his, it had “Kiss the cook” embroidered on it. He laughed nervously under his breath.

He saw Magnus tying his apron and read the words “Chef In Training” on the front. Before he could reach back and tie his apron, Magnus was there, his quick hands tying the apron tightly across Alec. Alec felt his fingers as they tied the knot and a current ran up his back from the touch.

Magnus withdrew his hands quickly. He shouldn’t have done that. He could feel his fingertips tingling from brushing against Alec's back. He rubbed his fingers together and felt his magic spark. He took a deep, calming breath.

“Uh...I was just going to make some carne con chile and tortillas. And some pico de gallo as an appetizer.”

“Sounds delicious.” He smiled up at Alec, his shoulders swaying slightly.  
  
“You have a pan I can cook the meat in?”

_Right! Cooking equipment!_

Magnus squatted down and opened an empty cabinet, realizing that the kitchen was all for show and there was nothing in here to actually cook with. He snapped his fingers and an array of pots and pans appeared in the cabinet. He pulled out a pan and set it on the stove for Alec to use.

“Thanks. You have a cutting board?”

Magnus had one of those. He needed to cut fresh fruit for his cocktails after all. He pointed behind Alec. Alec turned and saw the wooden boards of different sizes on the rack, he reached out and grabbed one.

Magnus stood and picked up a knife from his knife block. “What should I start chopping?”

“You can chop...” Alec reached over and picked up the fresh jalapenos, “...the peppers.” He placed them in front of Magnus. “While I chop the onions.”

“I can do that.” Magnus went over and grabbed a cutting board for himself and placed it next to Alec. Where he started working on the peppers, dicing them with his sharp knife.

_I was just thinking the same as you were_  
_And I was just taking my time_  
_And I was just looking for outs like you were_  
_And I was just falling in line_

Magnus watched as Alec chopped the onions with a swift accuracy, obviously knowing his way around a kitchen. He noticed the calm of his hands, the gentleness with which he handled his knife.

Magnus felt tears pricking his eyes.

Why was he crying? Alec was beautiful but _damn, Magnus, get yourself under control_.

His eyes started burning.

_Fuck_. The onions.

He pressed his palms to his eyes.

Alec looked over and saw Magnus pressing his hands against his eyes.

“You okay?” He drew Magnus' hand away from his eyes, looking at his eyes and then at his hands, thinking he had somehow hurt himself. Alec noticed the slight smudge of black around Magnus' eyes, how they were wet with tears.

“The onions.” Magnus laughed sheepishly as he rubbed away the tears that were burning to escape.

“Oh.” Alec let out a short burst of laughter. “I'm sorry, it's not funny.”

Magnus was rubbing at his eyes. “I would glare at you right now but my eyes are too busy burning with the fire of hell.”

Alec laughed and grabbed his cutting board and moved it to the other side of the kitchen. He found a bowl and dumped the onions into it and moved to the sink to rinse off the leftover onion residue as best as he could.

“There, should be better soon.”

Magnus wiped away at his eyes and pushed his cutting board towards Alec. “Your peppers, Chef.”

Alec took the peppers and added them to the mixing bowl with the onions. “Why don't you have a seat? I can take it from here.” His shoulders shook from stifling his laughter.

“No, no, I'm okay. I'm good.” Magnus did one final swipe of his eyes and went over to the sink to wash his hands. “Give me something else to do.”

“You want to dice the tomato and add the lime juice?”

Magnus nodded and grabbed the tomatoes and got back to work.

He couldn't believe that he just let his eye make-up smear in front of Alec.

The rest of the prep work for the food was relatively simple.

Alec pulled out a bag of flour and a flat cast iron skillet he must have brought from home.

“Tortilla time.”

Magnus gasped. “Alexander, are you about to make homemade flour tortillas?!”

Alec laughed. “As a matter of fact, I am. Get ready to be impressed.”

Magnus went over to watch Alec as he got to work adding the ingredients.

“I'm going to take note of this and steal your secrets. I may not always have you around to make them for me.”

Alec's hands paused as he added the last ingredient. “Right.”

“I will let you knead the dough then. Feeling the right texture of the dough is probably the most important detail.”

Magnus removed his rings and walked over to the mixing bowl, dipping his hands into the odd dry and wet combination. He started working the dough with his hands as it quickly turned into a slimy mess between his fingers. “Ugh.”

“Keep working it. It should get less slimy and just a little sticky.” Magnus could feel Alec hovering over him, watching over his shoulder.

_Whatever's happening, is happening here  
And I'm a fool for thinking otherwise_

Magnus pulled his hands out and saw that he had so much dough stuck onto them. He rubbed them together, trying to work off the excess so it could be mixed in evenly as well.

“Here let me.” He felt Alec's arms come around him, his large hands take his and rub at the dough causing it to fall off in crumbles. Magnus watched in awe as Alec's hands covered his entirely with their sheer size. Alec was rubbing on his hands in circles, the heat and friction burning into Magnus' skin. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment and delighted in the feeling of their hands together.

“There. That should be good and now you can finish kneading the dough. Or do you want me to?”

“I'll do it.” Magnus felt breathless. He stuck his hands back in the dough and finished kneading it into one uniform ball.

“Perfect.” Alec's voice came from behind him again and he felt the breathy word hit the back of his ear. Magnus turned his head and was met with Alec's face right in front of him.

They were so close. Face to face. Magnus' breath stopped for what felt like an eternity.

Alec's eyes glanced down at his lips for briefest moment before he pulled back quickly. “Sorry. I was in your personal space.”

Alec got back to work on his dinner, multitasking with the food on the stove and rolling the tortillas out while Magnus busied himself with washing his hands.

“You want to take the chips and pico out for everyone to enjoy while I finish up in here?”

Magnus removed his apron. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Alec glanced at Magnus, his eyes dropping to his jaw. “Wait.”

Magnus paused and stood while Alec made his way towards him. The nerves in his stomach fluttered. He saw Alec's hand reach for his face and he was frozen in place as he felt his fingers brushing against his jaw, dusting him off.

“You had some flour there. You're good now.”

“Thanks.” Magnus grabbed the bowl and bag of chips and quickly rushed out of the kitchen to join the others.

Alec let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His hand was shaking from the feel of Magnus' sharp jaw under his fingertips. He shook his hands and got back to work.

_Soon it will be love  
And soon it will be love again_

_\---_

  
Everyone was gathered around the table while Magnus passed around Margaritas for everyone. To go with the Mexican food theme. He handed Max a virgin margarita, his eyes silently apologizing.

Alec came out of the kitchen, holding a plate in each hand as he served everyone at the table.

Magnus smiled to himself. It was almost as if he and Alec were hosting a dinner party together. He imagined this was what the future would look like, if the future were a perfect world where he would end up with this beautiful angel.

Magnus had a seat as Alec placed a dinner plate in front of him with a smile. Alec set his place last and took a seat at the head of the table, next to Magnus.

Magnus held up his margarita. “To Alexander, for this delicious meal.”  
  
Everyone raised their glasses, Alec joining in last with a shy laugh.

Jace had a sip of his margarita and placed it down. “So tell me what's so special about this dinner? It's not like you made something extravagant, you literally just made us one of our normal dinners.” Jace jumped up suddenly, a cry of pain filling the air.

“You forget how long my legs are, brother.” Alec was grinning at him as he bit into a tortilla.

“It's special because Magnus has never had it before, duh!” Isabelle chimed in from across the table, giving Alec a wink.

Alec looked up at her with a smile. His smile dropped a little when he saw the way her hand was resting on top of Simon's.

Dinner passed, and the plates were cleared away with a snap of Magnus' fingers. Everyone had their margaritas topped up and the tequila was definitely working its way quickly through them. Their giggles filling the air.

Everyone said good night to Max as he made his way through the portal back to the Institute.

Isabelle went over and grabbed the bottle of tequila Magnus had been using for the margaritas. “Now! How about some drinking games to get to know each other a little better!” Her brows danced playfully.

“Yes! Everyone get in a circle!” Clary grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him to the floor to sit next to her, Izzy, and Simon joining them, their hands linked together.

Alec groaned and had a seat on the other side of Izzy, Magnus having a seat between him and Jace.

“How about we play 'Never Have I Ever'?” Izzy offered up helpfully.

“I've lived a long time, done a lot of things. That game really isn't fair to me.” Magnus added in quickly with smirk.

“How do you play the game?” Alec asked, the lack of excitement evident in his tone.

“You say something you have never done and if someone in the group has done that particular thing then they have to drink. Like this. Let’s say you say something easy like ‘Never have I ever...eaten out of a trash can!’. Then no one would drink, _hopefully._ But the game is more fun when you say the embarrassing stuff like...’Never have I ever fallen in love with friend’! Or ‘Never have I ever masturbated at a friend's house!’” Isabelle was giggling excitedly. Little did she know she had just said two things that Alec would have to drink to.

Hell no, he was not playing this game.

“Yeah, let's not play that game.” Alec said dryly.

“Such a party pooper, Alec.” Isabelle's cheeks were flushed, the drinks obviously affecting her. She gave him a sly wink that he was sure was obvious for everyone to see.

“How about we do a simple game like 'Most Likely'?” Clary offered up helpfully.

“Is this the game where someone says who is most likely to do something and then we have to point at who we think that person is?” Simon asked.

“Yeah! And whoever has the most fingers pointed at them, drinks!” Clary was smiling as she opened up the bottle of tequila, getting it ready to make its rounds.

“I'll go first!” Jace said grinning. “Who's most likely to be an emotional drunk?”

Everyone's fingers flew up instantly to point at Clary.

She scoffed. “Whatever, you are so right.” She put the bottle to her lips and tossed back a quick shot, coughing at the burn in her throat.

“My turn” She said with a hiccup. “Who's most likely to become an internet sensation?”

They looked around. Three fingers were pointing at Magnus and three were pointing at Izzy.

Magnus held his chin up. “I would say that's right, our make-up tutorials have been getting a crazy number of views.” Izzy took the bottle from Clary and took a swig before handing it over to Magnus.

It was Magnus' turn to come up with a question, and he was drawing a blank. “Who's most likely to...start a fashion trend?”

All fingers pointed at him. He smiled and took another drink of his tequila.

Alec felt nervous, he had no idea what he was going to ask now that it was his turn.

“Who's most likely to be arrested?”

Everyone pointed at Jace, he grinned and reached for the bottle from Magnus. “Can't say you aren't right.”

Isabelle looked around at the group...she really wanted to loosen this group up and that wasn't going to happen on the current trend of questions they were asking.

“Who's most likely to...have sex in a public place?”

Everyone hesitated for a moment. In the end, most of the fingers were pointing at Jace, except Jace who was pointing at Magnus. Isabelle laughed wildly while he took another sip of his alcohol.

“Who's most likely to fall in love with their friend?” Here the fingers were pointing in many different directions. Alec was pointing at Simon, so were Magnus and Jace.

Magnus saw that Izzy was pointing at Alec and Clary was pointing at Izzy. Simon was pointing at Magnus.

_That little shit, see if he ever opens up to him again._ Magnus cut his eyes at him.

Simon's eyes grew wide and he stuffed his hands back in his lap.

It was back to Jace. He was grinning devilishly.

“Who's most likely to be a closet freak in the bed?”

Everyone thought for a minute.

Alec was nervous but he just pointed at Clary, he didn't know who else to point to. He looked and saw that almost everyone was pointing at him, except Izzy who was pointing at Simon. Magnus was pointing at him as well. He gulped and turned bright red.

“Awww! You guys are making him blush!” Isabelle laughed as she handed Alec the bottle of tequila. She was definitely hammered.

He took a shot, his face burning bright. This is what they all thought of him? Magnus too?!

Magnus loved the way Alec was getting flustered over this question. He loved that everyone seemed to agree on Alec. That must mean something.

The questions from this point on had definitely taken a turn to more embarrassing topics.

_Most likely to role play? Simon._  
_Most likely to wake up in handcuffs? Magnus._  
_Most likely to cry during sex? Clary._  
_Most likely to perform a striptease? Izzy._

_Most likely to have a foot or hand kink?_ Alec saw that Jace, Clary and Izzy were pointing at him.

_What the fuck? Really?_

They were laughing wildly.

_Most likely to wake up with two people? Magnus.  
Most likely to masturbate at a friend's house? Jace._

_Most likely to come the quickest?_ At this point the fingers were all directed at the men, most of them landing on Simon. Jace scoffing at Magnus' finger pointed at him.

Everyone was having fits of giggles. Simon looked embarrassed and Isabelle was pressing sweet kisses into his cheeks and whispering in his ear.

The night had definitely taken a turn towards interesting and that was probably due to the bottle of Patron being empty.

Magnus stood up, just feeling the slightest bit tipsy as he helped Isabelle and Simon to stand. He walked them to the guest room, insisting that it was time to call it a night. He turned and saw Alec doing the same with Jace and Clary, helping them to the other guest room.

He made his way back into the living room and fell roughly on the couch, Magnus joining him on the opposite side. “That was...”

“Interesting?”

“Who knew what my friends really thought of me?” He laughed nervously

“It seems like the general consensus is that you're a bit of a freak, Alexander.” Magnus winked at him as he adjusted the pillows behind him.

Alec's face flushed brightly. “Apparently so.”

They heard a crash against the wall coming from one of the guest bedrooms. Magnus shot up and looked back. Alec was alarmingly calm as he listened to the crashes become a steady bumping. He nodded awkwardly, his lips in a tight line. “Jace and Clary.”

“My god.”

“Try sharing a wall with Jace.” His brows lifted in awkward amusement.

Magnus got up and went to the guest room, waving his hands in front of it, glowing symbols appearing in the air for a moment before the sounds went away.

He went back to the couch and had a seat again and brought his legs up on the couch between them.

“Now that's what I need on my bedroom at home. Maybe I will finally get a good night's rest.” Alec said as he strained to hear any sounds coming from the room now.

“I can arrange that.” Magnus smiled.

He snapped his fingers and a cold bottle of water appeared in his hands. He twisted the cap off and handed it over to Alec. “Here, you don't want to feel this hangover in the morning.”

Alec reached over and took the bottle, drinking down half of the bottle before passing it back to Magnus. Magnus took it and gulped down the rest of the water.

“So, I'm pretty sure, Isabelle is well enough to return back to her duties.” Magnus said, setting the empty bottle on the floor.

“I was just about to ask. I have a feeling she was milking this last week for what she could.” Alec laughed.

“Yeah.” Magnus laughed and placed a pillow behind his head, laying back now more than sitting up. “It was nice to have her here though. This loft can get a bit lonely at times.”

Alec adjusted himself on the couch, casually laying back as well, his legs tucked up beside him. “We will have to be sure to keep our regular visits then.”

“I would like that. Although I'm sure things will change once you're officially appointed as The Head of the Institute.”

“They don't have to. Everyone has friends and has to make time for friends.” Alec was looking back at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to make this work.

“Alexander, I assure you, once you are busy with that whole business, getting married and starting a family; you know the way a good shadowhunter does at your age. The last thing you will be worried about is your friendship with a warlock.” Magnus sighed through his nose and closed his eyes.

The room was still for a moment too long.

“I enjoy your company.” Alec's voice cut through the air, deep and breathy.

Magnus' eyes shot open, his heart fluttering. “I enjoy your company too, Alexander.”

“Magnus, marriage and family are so far away from me at this point in my life, you don't even know. So I think I'm going to allow myself to have a friend right now. If that's okay with you.”

Magnus laughed softly. “If you insist.”

Alec could hear the smile on his face. It felt good, to just lay here and talk to each other. Alec wanted to sit up and look at him but he knew it was best to keep his distance for now.

“Why is marriage and family so far away? If you don't mind me asking.”

Alec closed his eyes and took a couple of breaths before coming up with an answer that would reveal nothing. “It's just not in the cards for me right now. I know my parents would love to arrange something for me but I would rather have a marriage based on love and I would rather for that love to occur naturally.”

“Makes perfect sense, we are in the year 2016, why arranged marriages still happen in the shadowhunter community is beyond me.”

“All they care about is blood line, lineage, strengthening the family names. Everything my parents do is to ensure the respect for the Lightwood name.”

“No pressure, right? Well, I hope your future blushing bride has all the traits your parents demand.”

Alec scoffed. “Yeah….right. Like I said, not in my cards anytime soon...or ever.”

They laid there for a moment, just letting the stillness fill the room.

“How will you make things different for the Institute when you are officially appointed? On behalf of the warlocks in this city, I think I should make sure you have our best interests in mind.” Magnus shifted on the couch and tucked his socked feet under Alec's legs for warmth.

Alec felt Magnus' feet tucked underneath him and smiled at the casual comfort of such a gesture.

“Well, first off, I'm going to see if The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, would like to sit on my council as representative. Maybe even make him an office at The Institute so that warlocks always feel they have representation. So that they always know that The Institute is there to help them.”

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. “I think he might accept that offer.”

Alec grinned to himself as he closed his eyes. “Good. Cause that's all I got right now.” He laughed at himself.

Magnus' voice was soft and sleepy from the other side of the couch. “Well, that's more than your parents ever did so you are leaps and bounds ahead already.”

Magnus felt the alcohol swirling in his mind, the happiness he had by just laying here with Alexander. Talking about his future and how determined Alec was on including him in that future.

_Magnus felt a warmth on his leg, a touch that sent a sizzle up his leg as it glided its way up. It was running slowly, reaching his knee now._

_Magnus gulped. He felt the heat reach his thigh, his eyes snapped open as he looked down. The sight before him was everything he had ever wanted._

_Alexander was there, his hand on his thigh, crawling over him. His teeth bit gently on his lower lip._

“ _Alexander...”_

_Alec's hand reached up and placed a finger to his lips. “Shhh.”_

“ _I want you, Magnus.” He felt Alec's hand grab his crotch, his fingers grazing delicately over him. “All of you.”_

_He felt himself hardening instantly._

_Magnus shivered at Alec's strong hands working on his shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, revealing his chest. Magnus closed his eyes and his back arched into Alec's touch as he ran his rough hands down his chest._

_He felt a warm wet heat tracing lazy circles on his nipple. He bit back a moan._

_The wet of Alec's tongue was incessant, gliding all the way down, his heavy breath hovering over the waist band of his pants. His tongue sliding underneath the band._

_Magnus' hips bucked up in response. His dick throbbed and begged to be touched._

_He felt hot hands slide down his waist, the fingers finding their way under the waist band and tugging them down as the other hand worked at the button._

_This was happening._

_Magnus' breaths were leaving him in pants, whimpers escaping his lips._

_His eyes shot open as he felt his cock being released from his underwear. Alec's breath fell softly on it. His legs shook in anticipation._

_With no hesitation, he felt Alec take him completely in his mouth. The burning wetness of his mouth devouring him._

“ _Alexa...” His breathy words were interrupted by a loud moan._

_Alec's mouth was working on him quickly, his tongue swirling around his head every time he pulled up._

_He felt Alec pull off for a moment. Magnus looked down at him and watched him as he licked his lips in satisfaction. “Mmmm.”_

_Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head._

_God damn, Alexander._

_Magnus reached down and twined his fingers through the thick soft hair as Alec took him in again. His hands moved up and down with his head._

_They were here on the couch, they could be caught if anyone so much as looked out of their door. The thought did nothing but turn Magnus on more. To know that Alec's desire for him made him so reckless._

_He felt his orgasm building up in him, pushing against him, ready to explode inside of Alec's hungry mouth._

“ _Alec...I'm about to come.”_

_He felt the deep moan in response hum down his length._

_That was all it took and Magnus felt his release…_

Magnus' eyes shot open, his breathing heavy, the room was still, and there was no heat on him anymore. Just a gentle breathing.

He sat up and saw that Alec was asleep at the other end of the couch, his hand holding onto Magnus' leg in his sleep.

It was a dream. It was just a sex dream.

God. It had felt so real.

He fell back on the pillow and threw his arm over his face.

He hadn't even realized he was tired enough to fall asleep. Last thing he remembered was talking to him about the future of the Institute.

He closed his eyes and pushed the dream out of his mind, pushed the image of Alec taking him in his mouth far back in his mind. This was not something he needed to be thinking of as they slept on the couch.

\---

Alec felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes and saw Izzy smiling softly at him.

He felt warm, his back aching from sleeping awkwardly on the couch. He glanced down and saw that his legs were tangled with Magnus'. His hand clutched onto one of Magnus' legs. He slowly let go and pushed himself up to a sitting position, moving carefully and not wanting to wake Magnus up.

They had slept like this, together, all night.

He looked at Magnus' sleeping form, the way he slept so peacefully. His face was innocent and gentle as his hair fanned out on the pillow. The softness of his face in sleep was beautiful, his pink lips plumped outwards slightly.

Alec was sure this would be the only chance he would have to see him like this and so he watched him for just a moment longer when he felt Izzy's soft hand rest on his forearm, giving him the slightest squeeze. He looked over at her and saw her give him a sad smile, a knowing look behind her eyes.

He needed to get up. He was lucky it was Izzy who woke up first this morning.

He shifted his legs off of the couch, trying not to jostle Magnus too much, their long legs had twined together over night.

He rubbed his hands on his face, waking himself up. Izzy was sitting on the floor next to the couch, leaning her head against his arm.

He knew that she knew what he wanted. That he wanted what he could not have and this was her way of showing support without making him admit anything out loud. She nodded her head in the direction of Magnus' balcony and got up to go out there. Alec stood up and followed her. The morning sun was gently lighting the day, the morning air was crisp as Alec took a deep breath.

“I think it's time for me to go back to training.” She twined her arm through his and laid her head against his bicep.

“Yeah, Magnus said you're good to go.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not saying anything negative about me and Simon.”

Alec let out a resigned sigh. “You know I only want your happiness, Izzy. If he makes you happy. I'm happy for you.”

“He does.”

He smiled. “That's all that matters to me.”

“But he's a vampire...Mom and dad.”

Alec cut her off. “Who cares what they think? If he makes you happy, you should be with him.”

“I think that statement can be applied to you as well.”

“Don't, Izzy.” He closed his eyes. It wasn't so simple for him.

“You deserve to be happy, Alec.” She whispered softly.

He looked around at the city, at the early morning commuters down below making their way to work. Completely unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. It was his job to ensure their safety.

“I have my duty. My happiness does not matter to the Clave.”

Izzy pulled back and turned him to face her. “The Clave shouldn't control your life and neither should your duty. It's you who has to live your life, Alec. Not them, not mom and dad. I care about your happiness. You should too!”

Alec looked around nervously. “Shh! Izzy.”

“It's not that simple, okay?” He ran his hands through his hair. “I can make sure things are ignored when it comes to you and your relationship with Simon. I can do that for you and I will, because you aren't The Head of the Institute. But me? I have certain standards that are expected of me. To marry, to have children, carry on the Lightwood name and to continue the shadowhunter traditions for our future generations.”

Her brows narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest. “Oh really? Are you sure these shadowhunter traditions are what you want to pass onto your children, Alec? Do you want them to possibly feel the way you feel one day? Hopeless and like they can't be themselves? Is that what you want?!”

“Jesus Christ, Izzy. Of course not!”  
  
“Then why are you letting them do that to you?!”

“Izzy, there's nothing I can do, nothing I can change! You don't know anything about what could happen, what they could do to me! I could be banished, stripped of my runes! Just please, stop being so childish and try to understand that my hands are tied!” He cringed at his own words. This was not like them. They did not fight and he never spoke to her like this.

Her jaw dropped, the anger simmering in her eyes. “Alec, things are different now, you don't know if that's what would happen! You can't live your life in fear. If wanting you to be happy makes me childish then excuse me for caring enough about you to not want you to throw your life away! I have done nothing but support you and have your back. But you know what...forget it. You don't want my help. It's your life to ruin.”

She turned and stormed back into the loft.

Alec leaned onto the banister, his hands clenching into fists in his hair. How he wished things could be as simple as she thought they could be. If only he could care as much about his own happiness as she did.

He turned back and went into the loft, sliding the glass door shut behind him. The sound of it closing caused Magnus to stir on the couch.

Magnus sat up, his hand going up to block the light that was shining in through the open curtain.

Alec quickly shut the curtain. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

“No, it's fine. I should be up anyways. I have guests.” He looked around him and saw the crumpled pillows on the other side of the couch. He remembered they had slept together out here.

“I'm sorry if I took up most of the couch. I can be a bit of a bed, or in this case, couch hog.”

Alec chuckled. “It's alright. I was too tired to care about anything, I guess. I don't even remember falling asleep.”

“That makes two of us.” Magnus snapped his fingers and two cups of coffee appeared on the table.

“If you need a pick me up like I do right now.” He gestured at the cups.

“Thanks” Alec went and had a seat next to him again on the couch, picking up his coffee.

Isabelle came out from the guest room and made her way in front of them, she was dressed in the gear she had come in, the rip in the shirt reminding them of why she was here.

Alec looked up at her, hoping he could convey just how sorry he was for losing his temper with her but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She was only looking at Magnus.

“I will miss having you here, how am I going to appease our YouTube subscribers now?”

“I will just have to drop by and make sure the videos get made.” She made her way over and sat on the floor next to his feet. “Will you braid my hair?”

Magnus set his coffee down and pulled her hair back for her, tying the sections back into an intricate braid, working his way down her long thick hair.

Alec watched at the easy friendship these two had developed. A closeness he could only wish to have with him.

He heard a groaning come from behind him. Jace.

“I feel like shit.”

“Me too.” Clary was there beside him, her head in her hands.

Alec looked at the time on his phone, they should be heading back to the Institute soon. “We really should be going.”

Magnus finished tying Isabelle's hair with the hair tie and stood up, holding his hand out to her helping her rise to her feet. “Let me make a portal for you.”

“Yes, please!” Jace groaned out pleadingly.

“Thanks, Magnus but I think the walk to the subway would do these two some good. Work these hangovers off a bit before we make our appearance in front of everyone at the Institute.”

“See what we have to put up with, Magnus? Our boss can be a real dick sometimes.” Jace was cutting his eyes at Alec in a joking manner.

“Oh yeah, he's a real hard ass, I can tell.” Magnus quipped back playfully.

Isabelle wrapped her arms tightly around Magnus. “I miss you already.”

Magnus was squeezing her tightly. “Oh, Isabelle, you beautiful dolphin, I will miss your presence terribly.”

Jace, Clary, and Isabelle gave him a wave in farewell as they walked towards the door.

“I'll catch up to you guys in a minute.” Alec called out after them.

He gathered his coffee and his bag with his skillet.

“Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then? With the investigation?”

“Yeah, of course. Try not to be a stranger.”

“Of course not. I'll text you.”

Magnus smiled and nodded at him.

“Thanks again for...everything.” Alec reached out and laid his hand on Magnus' elbow for the slightest moment before trailing his fingers down and dropping his hand back to his side.

“You're welcome.”

Alec walked off with a wave, closing the door to the loft behind him.

He made a promise to himself to not let this go. To hold onto this friendship for as long as he could. He didn't want this happiness to end. He wanted to be able to spend many more nights with Magnus like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sizzzzyyyyyyy happened!! I hope that kiss can hold you guys over for a little while ;)  
> Our boys are starting to realize they have feelings for the other but are somehow still so oblivious that those feelings are reciprocated! ugh!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Either in the comments or if you want to find me on tumblr (m-aleciseverything)  
> So many fic tropes but they are so much fun I couldn't help myself. This chapter was a guilty pleasure ;)
> 
> Next chapter is mostly written and things are starting to get back into action mode with the investigation.
> 
> These babies needed the time off ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has messaged me or commented to tell me your thoughts on my last chapter! You guys keep me going that's for sure! Love you all <3
> 
> As always thank you to my lovely, beta, Heather <3
> 
> Songs used in this chapter  
> War of Hearts - Ruelle  
> Falling Slowly - The Swell Season  
> Lucky Ones - Lana Del Rey

It had been days since their fight and Isabelle was still not talking to him; days of her training when he wasn't in there, leaving the room when he entered, not answering the door when he knocked. This distance between them hurt. It was hurting him so much and Alec knew he was the cause of it.

He wanted to make things right, so he sent someone to fetch her to his office. He was going to have to make it look like Institute business if he was going to get her to actually look at him.

He waited at his desk, his legs bouncing. He let out a long drawn out sigh as he nervously adjusted the papers on his desk, straightening them out over and over again. He couldn't go on like this, he couldn't have Izzy mad at him. He needed to be open with her, to fully express himself and not let himself get angry. He knew that she just wanted what was best for him, that's all she ever wanted. He was going to be honest with her now. He owed her that.

The door opened as she made her way in. She had a seat on the couch at the other side of the room, opting to not sit at his desk. She wasn't looking at him, still. He stood and made his way to the other side of the room, having a seat across from her.

“You needed me?” She was looking at the stained glass window, her arms crossed. Her walls were up; and this time they were up against him. He was always behind those walls with her, but not this time.

Alec sighed through his nose. “Izzy, stop.”

“Stop what?” Her face was still turned from him, giving him the cold shoulder.

“Will you just look at me?”

She turned her head sharply, her eyes cold and steeled.

“Izzy, I'm sorry.” Her brows shot up, prompting him for more.

“I should have never spoken to you the way I did. You didn't deserve that.”

“No, I didn't.” She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward on her knees and let out an exasperated sigh. Alec closed his eyes, ready for words that would hurt him. He deserved it after the way he spoke to her. “But...you were right in a way.”

Alec looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. The coldness was gone from her expression.

“I don't know what you're going through, I don't know how difficult it is for you, and like a child...I didn't think about the consequences that following your heart could cause.”

“No, Izzy, you wanting me to do what's best for me, is not childish.” He ran his hands across his face, feeling the scruff of his beard. He dropped his head, his voice a whisper between his knees. “I just wish I could.”

He heard Isabelle move swiftly from her place on the couch, joining him, her arms wrapped around him. “Alec, you deserve to be happy.”

Alec nodded as he sat up. “But I could lose everything.” He looked at her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I could be banished, lose my family, my home, my life...all because of who I love.” His voice choked on the last part, the admittance of his deepest secret. The truth that always went unspoken between them, finally there in the open. Like a gift to her. She never needed him to say it out loud, she knew, she had always known since his crush on Jace.

Hearing her brother's voice waver caused Izzy's heart to wrench inside of her. Her brother was so strong, a pillar of strength in her life and she worried that living a life without love would only cause this pillar to fall. There was only so much he could take.

She didn't want this for him, she wanted him to have every happiness in life he deserved, no matter who it was with. She looked at him, at the worried creases around his eyes and on his brow, the weight he carried on a daily basis on his shoulders. Shoulders that were always slumped forward in stress. Isabelle watched her brother when he wasn't looking and she saw him, the real him. She knew without him having to tell her that this is what could break him.

Losing the chance at love with Magnus Bane would be his undoing.

Isabelle wiped the stray tear away from his eye. “No matter what, Alec. You're my brother, I will always stand by your side. I'm here for you.”

A small smile formed on his lips. She could tell he was thinking, his mind trying to process a way to move on from his confession. She waited patiently, allowing him to steer the conversation however he chose.

He turned to her, eyes still wet but the tears were gone. “Even when I'm being an ass.” He smirked at her.

“Even when you're being an ass.” She smiled at him and elbowed him in his side.

They were back.

He felt so happy that their fight was behind them. His life wasn't right when she was angry at him. He was happy that he had finally said everything he was afraid of. That she would know now why he couldn't do what she wanted from him. That he had more or less been open with her about his secret. He knew she understood and that she was letting him give to her what he could afford to give at this time.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

With Isabelle and Simon gone, Magnus was back to having an empty loft.

The emptiness resonated with him more than it ever has before.

Alec kept his promise and tried to stay in touch as often as he could. This resulted in frequent texting but no personal visits, much to Magnus' dismay. Still, his gatherings with the Lightwoods over the past two weeks _had_ helped him to come out of the slump he had found himself in. He went from living a solitary life, with only parties and work to keep him busy, to having this wonderful group of shadowhunters, a group of friends.

He even reached out to his dear friends Catarina and Ragnor. They were all too pleased to hear from him again, scolding him for withdrawing from them for so long, their easy friendship picking up where they had left off as if no time had passed. The benefit of having two warlock best friends; they had all the time in the world.

He promised to have them over soon for a party. It was high time he had a party.

His most frequent visitor had become Max Lightwood, whom Magnus was growing particularly fond of. He was a delight to have around, his intelligent conversations were thought provoking and his desire to learn was infectious. Magnus enjoyed having him around for deep conversations and to share whatever knowledge he could with him.

With Isabelle's injury now healed, Alec had suggested that they dive back into the investigation, they didn't have the time to keep postponing it. Max had been hard at work over the past two weeks, making an exponential difference in the amount of work that now needed to be done.

With his help, they had come so close to predicting the next location of the attacks.

Magnus was confident that they would know something definite any day now.

Magnus was rummaging through a trunk with old tomes in it, trying to find something new they could search through to try to find any new information to help them.

“I'm going to see if I can go to Idris sometime this week and go through their library. See if there is anything else that can help us.” Max took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose where the glasses rested and rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes. “I'm probably going to be fluent in demonic languages by the time we're done with this.” He chuckled awkwardly, stretching his arms overhead.

Magnus slammed the trunk shut, his search not having any successful results. “I will try to speak with some of my connections and see if there are any other texts we could go through.”

Max nodded as he used his hands to push his neck down to his shoulder, a loud rippling crack sounding through the air.

“Thank you for all of your hard work, Max. I don't know how I could have done this without you. It seems I had no idea what I was signing up for when I agreed to take this job from your brother.”

Max's eyes grew wide at the compliment. “The honor has been all mine, I assure you, Magnus. This is all I've ever dreamed about. I'm glad you took the job, I know Alec is.”

Magnus' brow drew in at that last comment.

“I know you two have become good friends. It's nice to see him so happy again.”

Magnus smiled as he tucked a stray hair away from his face. “Your brother is not like most shadowhunters I've known.”

Max watched the way Magnus smiled, the nervous shift at the mention of Alec.

_Friends? Maybe he was wrong about his brother's relationship with Magnus._

Max looked away from Magnus, not wanting him to know he had seen him. It wasn't his place to make assumptions about his brother's or Magnus' love life.

Magnus made his way over to the desk, collecting their work and putting it away for now.

“Seriously, thank you for including me and allowing me to assist you.”

Magnus bowed his head in Max's direction.

“I know most shadowhunters grow up wanting nothing more than to become fierce instruments of war but even before my accident...I never felt that sense of duty. I have always inherently been more interested in books and knowledge. I was kind of glad that the accident took my ability of becoming a fighter away from me.” He ran his hands through his messy brown hair, his eyes focusing on his hands.

“There's nothing wrong with that, Max. Where would the world be if not for the great philosophical minds like yours?”

Max laughed awkwardly. “Philosophical.” He looked up at Magnus, uncertainty in his brown eyes. “I want to prove that I can be useful during this investigation. That I could be useful to keep around at the Institute with my brother.”

Magnus smiled at him. “You are more than useful Max. If not for you we would not be as far as we are right now. And I think they would have to pry you from your brother's cold dead hands before they could take you away from his Institute.”

Max laughed and nodded in agreement. Magnus pulled down a spell book from his shelf. “How about a little bit more for your warlock studies? Take a break from the investigation for a spell? No pun intended.” He gave him a sly wink.

Max pulled out his notebook from his bag, the one for his personal notes and flipped to a blank page, an eager expression on his face. He had been learning so much from Magnus, about warlocks, about magic, about the power he had, it was more than he ever could have learned from being holed up in the libraries at Idris.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Ragnor, you _cannot_ be serious! This is supposed to be a fun party celebrating life, not a boring cigar party for old fogies.” Magnus was in the middle of planning his party. A good party with friends was exactly what they all needed to take their mind off of the stress from this dead end investigation.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, you are obligated to come out of your hole at least once every score for one of my parties.”

He heard his phone chime and he looked at the lit up screen and saw a text from Max.

The last he had heard, Max had gone to Idris and come back with several texts that he promised to bring around soon. That was about three days ago though, and Magnus was under the impression that Max had probably gotten too absorbed with his research to even leave the Institute's library.

“Listen, Ragnor, I have to go but you are not off the hook for this party! I have someone I want you to meet, got it?”

“Let's just say he's a particularly delicious shadowhunter with the most beautiful eyes you will ever see in your life.” Magnus was grinning into his phone, picturing Alec and his multicolored eyes.

“He's just a friend, Ragnor. I promise. I will talk to you soon. Au revoir mon petit chou!”

He hung up the call and checked the unread text.

_[From: Max // Time: 5:32 PM]_

_\---- Figured out the next targeted area. They will be heading out around 7:00._

_Speak of the Devil. Guess it's show time._

Magnus went to his closet and searched out the most Shadowhunter-esque outfit he could find. He had time to spare before they would be leaving and he wanted to look the part.

He hadn't told Alec that he planned on tagging along on the next mission but he had a feeling Alec would be opposed to the idea. It would probably be best to just show up. In style of course.

He ended up settling on a black military style button front shirt, black leather pants and black boots. He looked over and saw Alec's jacket still draped over the arm chair in the corner of his room, where it had gone forgotten these past few weeks. He put it on, the fit remarkably close to his own.

This was the first time Magnus had ever worn Shadowhunter gear. It almost felt like he was breaking some unspoken rule by just wearing it. This gear was not forged by the Iron Sisters for anyone but shadowhunters and here was Magnus, wearing it around his loft. He moved his arms fluidly, conjuring up some magic, getting a feel for the fit. It was lightweight and comfortable, moving easily with his body.

_Hm. This actually looks pretty good, I may keep it forever. Payment for my services._

He rolled back the sleeves. They were a bit too long on him, what with Alec's reach being much longer than his. He stood in front of his full length mirror, examining his outfit. He hoped Alec wouldn't mind that he was wearing his jacket; or that he had kept his jacket all this time.  
  
He had a seat at his vanity and proceeded to do his make-up. It might not be necessary for demon fighting but Magnus stood firm in his belief that a little smokey eye could always add just a little something to every occasion. Plus, Isabelle always looked fabulous so he would too. He left his black hair as it was, no color but styled in a messy pompadour. He added a little more black glitter to his eyes and smiled at himself, pleased with his 'shadowhunter' look.

He stood up and gave himself a once over in the mirror, a small twirl. “What do you think, Chairman? Am I shadowhunter enough for Alexander Lightwood?”

Chairman let out a mewl from his spot on the bed as Magnus ran his fingers along his spine.

***************************************************************************************************************************

  
Ever since Max's revelation, Alec had been busy making sure everyone was prepared and knew the plan. The new information had been figured out with barely enough time to spare so their plan was rushed but it was the best they could do with the time they had. They couldn't risk not going tonight and having someone end up dead again. He did not want to go into this blind but they didn't really know what they would be going up against tonight so he couldn't leave any room for errors on his team.

Especially not after Izzy's accident. He could not let anyone get hurt on his watch tonight or ever again.

He was fortunate enough to have been training with the same shadowhunters his whole life. They worked together seamlessly, their plan falling into place quickly. Even Clary who came in a little late, not knowing she was a Shadowhunter until she was a teenager, had blended in well with them, bringing her own organized strengths to the team.

He looked over and saw Isabelle and Clary were sitting in a corner applying their runes to each other. They were geared up and ready.

_Where the hell is Jace?_

Alec went to find Jace; they needed to apply their runes. He made his way to leave the weapons room when Jace walked in. He was already holding his gear, his shirt was off and he had his stele out.

“There you are.”

Jace had a seat, turning his back to Alec. Alec took his stele out of his pocket, had a seat next to him and immediately started applying the runes to his skin. They didn't have much time to waste but he was careful to not miss a rune.

_Agility - Courage in Combat - Stamina - Strength – Endurance - Sure strike -_

Alec finished the runes and removed his shirt, holding it in his hands as Jace pressed the tip of his stele against Alec's back, the adamas etching fresh runes into his skin with a burn. Alec could feel the strength of his runes activating, more powerful than ever since his parabatai was applying them. They were one when they fought and this was one way they could help protect each other.

_Come to me in the night hours,  
I will wait for you _

The weapons room doors opened and Alec glanced up to see Magnus walking in towards them with Max following behind him.

_What was Magnus doing here?_

Jace looked up at the intrusion but continued to apply the runes, not wanting to leave any part of Alec vulnerable.

“Magnus, what- uh- what are you doing here?” Alec stammered, confusion on his brow.

“I came to join the party.” He gestured towards his all black outfit.

“Done.” Jace said. He stood up and put his stele back in his back pocket, walking away to the weapons table.

_And I can't sleep_  
_Cause thoughts devour_  
_Thoughts of you consume_

  
Alec stood up from his seat and Magnus now saw his shirtless form in all its glory. Had it been almost a month since he last saw him shirtless?

_Hot damn_. _It had been too long._

He needed this sight in front of him on a regular basis.

His body was even more beautiful than he remembered, and he thought he had remembered it quite well.

He took in how Alexander's shoulders were sculpted beautifully, his trapezius muscles so large and well defined; the shoulders of an archer. His arms were strong and lean, each muscle cut beautifully. His pectorals were firm and their curves practically begged for Magnus to run his hands down them. Magnus watched as each individually sculpted abdominal muscled flexed with every breath he took, a dusting of hair covering his lower stomach right above the jutting belt buckle.

Magnus had to bite down painfully on his tongue to keep any sound of his pleasure from escaping. He really needed to look away but his need to look won, he needed to brand this image in his memory forever.

Alec turned and bent over to retrieve his shirt off the floor, giving Magnus a perfect view of his butt, black gear clinging nicely to its toned curves. The smooth curvature of his back was adorned with a large cross shaped rune. Magnus was not familiar with many runes but he definitely appreciated them on Alexander's body. He especially appreciated the ones above his hip bone.

The view of Alec's body was disrupted when Alec put his shirt back on. Magnus shook his head and looked away for a moment, containing his excitement. He noted that no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Isabelle and Clary were in their own world chattering softly, Jace was picking out his weapons with Max by his side talking excitedly about the mission.

“I'm sorry, Magnus, but I can't let you come on this mission.” Alec said quietly as he approached him.

Magnus snapped his head back facing Alec, eyes narrowing. “Why not?”

“It's too dangerous, we don't know what we're going up against. I can't have you getting— you just...” He clenched his hands in frustration. He hated when he couldn't express himself correctly. “You can't put yourself at risk like this.”

He saw the flicker of rejection flash in Magnus' eyes and he instantly regretted his tone. He looked down and started fidgeting with his gear. He could feel Magnus' eyes watching him as he put on his jacket and strapped the weapons onto his belt.

“Alexander, I've been around a long time. I know how to handle myself in these types of situations.” Magnus was pleased to know that Alec was worried about his wellbeing but he had been in plenty of battles in his life. His concern was really unnecessary.

“I know. I don't doubt your power, Magnus. You're stronger than all of us. It's just- it's- it's an unnecessary risk I don't think we should take.”

“Oh, lighten up, Alec. If he wants to come, let him. No sense in turning down the extra help.” Jace said with a hard slap on his back. “Nice Shadowhunter gear, Magnus.” Jace gave Magnus a quick smirk and wink and turned away with a quick suggestive flick of his brows.

Magnus grinned. He was glad that someone noticed his efforts, even if it was Jace.

Alec looked down and glanced over Magnus' body, examining his clothes. A flash of recognition on his face when he noticed the jacket. He had forgotten all about the jacket he had left that first night they spent together. How long ago that seemed. So much had happened since then.  
  
Magnus tensed up, he felt so foolish for wearing it. He didn't have permission. “I'm sorry, I should have asked. You left it at my house and I kept forgetting to return it. I saw it tonight on my way out and I thought it really completed the outfit.” Magnus reached up to remove the jacket, stopping when he felt Alec's hand reach out and stop him.

“No. It suits you. The gear will be protective as well, keep you safe out there, so I'm glad you kept it.” He removed his hand from Magnus' and moved over to his shoulder, smoothing out the fabric as he ran his hand down the sleeve.

Magnus felt his touch like a flame running down his arm.

Alec cleared his throat and gave Magnus' arm a quick pat as he turned away and went towards the weapons table.

Magnus looked down at his arm where Alec's hand had brushed against him, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He released a breath and scurried ahead to the weapons table, joining Alec again.

“Look, if you want to come, that's fine. Just...be careful, I can't have you getting hurt on my watch.” Alec said as he looked up at him concern etched on his face.

“I understand.”

Alec nodded and continued with placing his arrows in their quiver.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
_I can't help but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't help but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you_

What they walked into was not at all what they were expecting. All of their last minute planning had been for naught. They were overwhelmed in minutes, beset by demons.

“ _Son of a bitch.”_ Alec whispered out quietly as he saw the demons rushing towards them.

He looked around, mapping the area in his mind quickly, taking note of where everyone was.

Clary was near Isabelle, taking on a demon with her seraph blade. Izzy was slicing demons with her whip, watching Clary's back. She was back to her trained ways, no recklessness from her this time.

He could sense Jace behind him, covering him. They fought as one, always.

Magnus was standing a safe enough distance away but Alec could see that he was having to use his magic to protect himself. He was doing well though, his blue flames flaring up and consuming the demons before they could even get close to him.

He slowly started backing up towards where Magnus was. He didn't want to take the demons to him but if he were closer to him he could protect him as well. Jace followed with a knowing nod, slashing and killing demons as he went.

Alec wasn't able to use his bow in this type of fight, he had to depend on his seraph blades. With a blade in each hand, he was killing demon after demon. They seemed to be coming in waves, never ending. He was glad Magnus had come along after all, he could tell his magical attacks were weakening the demons significantly, decreasing their numbers.

The shrieks from the demons was consuming the area. Alec let his adrenaline fuel his body, the sounds of battle his mantra. Blades slicing, the crack of Izzy's whip that ensured her safety, the huffing breath of his parabatai as he jumped and ducked, the hissing sound of demons disintegrating, the pulsing sound of magic... _the sound of Magnus_.

He scanned the area and checked on his team mates again. They were all safe. Isabelle was safe. He had been concerned about her joining them on this mission but she insisted that she was better now and that they shouldn't worry about her. She was a shadowhunter through and through.

He checked Magnus, he was still safe. He was fighting a group of demons but he seemed to be handling himself just fine. Alec wasn't sure why he had been so worried, Magnus was extremely powerful.

He was about to turn away when he noticed a demon rushing across at Magnus from behind.

Magnus hadn't noticed. He couldn't see it.

_He won't be able to defend himself in time._

Images of Isabelle bleeding out on the ground flashed in his head. Not again.

Alec felt anger, fear, and adrenaline rush through him as he stabbed at the demon in front of him, tapped into his heightened speed rune and broke into a sprint heading for Magnus; hoping Jace would catch up to him.

“Alec!” He heard Jace call after him but he didn't stop, he didn't hesitate, he had to get to Magnus.

He reached Magnus just in time to see the shock on his face, the golden flash of cat eyes meeting his for the slightest moment before pushing him out of the way and throwing his body in front of him to shield him from the demon attack. He felt the demon's claw pierce into his shoulder.

Alec groaned in pain.

Magnus did not hesitate and blasted the demon with his magic, blue fire enveloping the demon completely, turning him to dust.

Alec reached up and felt the hole in his arm, pulling back his hand and seeing the red of his blood mixed with black ichor on his fingertips.

This would have gone straight through Magnus' back.

_He could have died._

Alec was not thinking about the pain, he was only thinking of how badly this could have been. How Magnus could have died just now. The thought made his stomach drop.

He would go through this pain a hundredfold if it meant saving Magnus' life.

He turned to Magnus, frantically checking him over looking for wounds. “You okay?”

Magnus nodded, his face in shock. Looking at Alec's wound.

Alec nodded. “Good.”

Alec saw Jace rush to him, killing every demon in his way. “ _Alec!_ Clary, Iz, cover us!” Jace was shouting as he reached him and pulled back his sleeve, activating Alec's iratze with a swipe of his stele.

Alec could already feel his parabatai's strength healing him.

“I can't watch your back if you're going to be throwing yourself in harm's way.” Jace said jokingly, still managing to keep his cool demeanor amidst the fighting.

Alec looked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. He saw Jace's concerned look flicker between him and Magnus before giving him a pat on the back of his neck, and a look that said, _I get it, let's keep him safe_.

Alec looked away from his parabatai's eyes. Too much was being revealed and he knew Jace wasn't going to let this go. Now was not the time.  
The iratze healed his wound enough for him to fight through the pain. He placed himself in front of Magnus, taking up his seraph blades again, ready to defend against the demons that continued to attack. He clenched his teeth through the pain as he killed every demon that approached them.

–---

Magnus wasn't sure what happened, it all happened so quickly. He was fighting the demons when he saw Alec rushing towards him and pushing him back.

And then…then there was a demon claw going right into Alec's shoulder.

Magnus felt his blood run cold. Alec was groaning loudly from the pain. Alec had jumped in front of him to save his life. He used his body as a shield to save Magnus. The way he looked at him, checking him for injury before asking him if _he_ was okay.

Magnus watched as Jace fought his way over to them, and drawing a healing rune on Alec with a swiftness. The rune glowed brighter than others, the power of a parabatai. He saw Alec fix his jacket and take up his swords again.

Now he was fighting again, even holding a seraph blade with the same arm that was just stabbed. He could hear Alec's grunts from the pain and the groaning sounds he was making with every swipe he took through a demon. He had placed himself directly in front of Magnus, Jace by his side. They were fighting together, a single unit, blocking the demon's access to him.

They were protecting him.

Magnus' fear and anger for Alexander was rushing through him. He released it in powerful waves against the demons, disintegrating them instantly.

Alec stayed, never leaving his post in front of Magnus, fighting any demon that came near him.

 

When the last demon was dead, Alec dropped down to the ground and removed his coat, checking his wound.

Magnus rushed over to him. “Alexander! Here let me have a look at it.”

“I'm okay, Magnus, I'm fine.” He glanced at the wound and shrugged his jacket back on.

He saw Jace run towards Isabelle, guiding her towards the summoning circle. Their conversation fading away as they walked.

“ _Is Alec okay?!”_

“ _He's fine, it's just a scratch.”_

He watched as the three made their way to the summoning circle, inspecting it for information.

\--

“You saved me.” Magnus' voice felt small.

Alec laughed softly under his breath. “I told you, I didn't want you getting hurt.”

“Yeah, but you used yourself as a shield. That could have been much worse. You shouldn't have done that.” Magnus heard Alec's laughter, implying that what he just did was not a big deal. That worried Magnus to no end. How easily Alec seemed to put his life in danger, how he did it without question, without a thought for his own safety.

“I'm not going to let you die while I'm here to protect you.” Alec said, rising to stand with a heavy breath; the iratze taking his strength to heal his wound.

“Please, let me heal you when we get back to the Institute.” Magnus' eyes were pleading now. “It's the least I could do.”

Alec gave him a quick single nod.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
_  
Stay with me a little longer_  
_I will wait for you_  
_Shadows creep and want grows stronger_  
_Deeper than the truth_

  
Back at the Institute, Jace pulled Alec aside. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, of course, why?” Alec was favoring his injured arm but that was to be expected after a wound.

“I saw what you did back there.” Jace's blue-brown eyes worried and watching him.

“What do you mean?” Alec glanced away from his penetrating stare. He didn't need to have this conversation right now.

“You used yourself as a shield to save him. That's what I mean, Alec.” Jace was whispering quietly, trying not to attract anyone's attention.

“I couldn't let him die, Jace.” Alec met his eyes now, his face straight, revealing nothing. His stance resolute.

“No, of course not. That's not what I'm saying.” Jace sighed and looked around, being sure they still had their privacy. “I just need you to be careful, ok?”

Alec looked down at his feet and nodded.  
  
He wasn't sure what line had just been crossed. What exactly Jace knew about his feelings towards Magnus. Did he think it was just friendship? Or did he know there was something more there for Alec? One thing was for sure, he knew there was a hidden meaning behind Jace's words. That Jace suspected, that Jace was being supportive. He looked up and saw the expression in his parabatai's eyes, he felt his hand reach out and clasp behind his neck in a supportive pat.

“I'm going to go see Max about this.” He tossed the relic up in the air, catching it easily in his hand. “You should let Magnus help you out with that.” He pointed at Alec's injury and backed away with a tight lipped grin.

Jace ran off with the relic they found to give to Max so that they could start trying to figure out what it was and what its purpose was in the summoning circle. They couldn't afford to walk into another ambush like that the next time. They needed to be better prepared.

Alec saw Magnus walking towards him and he gestured for him to follow him.

\---

Magnus followed Alec through the halls of the Institute. He was not going to let Alec get away without being properly healed. It was the least he could do.

Alec reached a heavy wooden door in an empty, silent hallway. He pushed his way in, holding the door open for Magnus to follow behind him and closing it behind him once he had entered. They were consumed in the pitch darkness instantly. Magnus felt Alec reach across in front of him as he flicked the light switch, the room lighting up softly.

Magnus looked around at the gray painted walls, the simple bed with its black comforter, black and gray clothes littering the ground in random piles, scattered piles of paper on his desk top.

They were in Alec's room. His simple, bare bones room.

Alec went to his dresser, pulled out an article of clothing before having a seat on his bed, removing his jacket and shirt, throwing them in the direction of the hamper by his closet. Magnus took a deep breath, not wanting to get swept away at the sight here in his room.

Next to this bed.

He averted his eyes to the wound instead. It was looking significantly better but it still had some ichor seeping out and it had yet to close up completely.

Magnus had a seat on the bed next to him, sinking in only slightly.

“Oh, Alexander you deserve a much softer bed than this.” He bounced slightly, feeling the springs creak, his fingers rubbing together, magic sparking.

“Don't even think about it, Magnus.” Alec gave him a pointed gaze.

Magnus stopped his bouncing and gave him a disapproving look. “ _Fine._ ” He rolled his eyes playfully before turning to face him.

He held his hands over the wound and started pouring his magic into it, drawing out any trace of demon ichor to prevent poisoning. Alec closed his eyes and felt Magnus' magic work his way inside of him, the heat of his magic radiating over his skin. This magic felt like Magnus, left the same feeling as Magnus' hands did whenever they touched. He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, the scent of Magnus invading his nostrils; _Grapefruit, spice, and the salty smell of sweat._

He felt Magnus' breath hit his bare skin along his collar bone. He felt his skin shiver, his eyes opening abruptly checking to see if Magnus had noticed. Magnus' brow was down and focused, all of his attention was on healing his wound.

Alec let himself relax, let the warmth of Magnus' magic heal him. The wound started to knit itself together and after a short while, it was almost as if it were never there. Alec only felt a dull ache as opposed to the sharp pains he had earlier.

“Thanks, that feels much better.” Alec said, taking his black tank top and putting it on. It ruffling his hair as he pushed it over his head.  
  
“No, I should be the one thanking you. I owe you my life, you risked yourself for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you.” Magnus had never been put in a situation like this before.

A shadowhunter protecting a downworlder with his own life was not something that happened often, if ever.

“You really don't owe me anything.” He looked at Magnus, his beautiful dark eyes riddled with worry. This man who had put his life on hold to take care of Isabelle, who was going above and beyond his line of duty in this mission.

He couldn't possibly think his life wasn't worth saving, could he?

“You know I would gladly do it again, right?” Alec needed him to know, needed him to understand just how much his life was worth saving. He had seen the look in his eyes when Raj and his mother called him _'warlock'_. The deep-seated pain from the implications in their words. _Half-demon_. He couldn't have him thinking that because of this, this trait he didn't choose, that he was born with; that he wasn't worth every possible risk.

Alec stood from his seat on the bed and paced around the room. He knew that he shouldn't say what he was wanting to say but it was something he had to let Magnus know. “Magnus...You're worth it. Your life is worth saving. I don't care what anyone else thinks about you just because you're a warlock.” His pacing stopped right in front of Magnus, “I've seen you, I've gotten to know the real you. You are kind, understanding, and compassionate; you are more angel than many shadowhunters I've ever known.”

There, he had said it. So much hidden behind those words. So much he was at risk revealing.

Alec watched as the tears began to well up in Magnus' deep eyes. He could not bear to see Magnus crying right now.

“Alexan--”

“Shh. That's enough.” His voice was quiet, gentle, reassuring. “You're on my team, you're my friend. I _will_ protect you.” Alec had a seat next to him again and placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze as his thumb grazed the edge of his collar, catching the skin of his neck. He left his hand lingering there, feeling the pulse beneath his thumb. “I'm just happy you're okay.”

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark_  
_Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_

Alec wished he could tell him the truth. That yes, he would do that for anyone on his team but in that moment, he wasn't thinking about it in that way. All he could think of was that Magnus could be killed. _Could have been taken away from him_.

They were just now getting to know each other. Alec couldn't bear to lose him just yet. He hadn't meant for his feelings to grow so strongly for Magnus so quickly. But seeing him in danger tonight had his heart in his throat. He knew he would never let anything happen to Magnus. Not as long as he was alive and able to protect him.

Even if he could never act on his feelings, he couldn't help having them.

_I can't help but want oceans to part_  
_Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_

Magnus felt his heart swell and simultaneously break. Alec wanted to protect him and keep him safe. _He didn't care about his demon blood, he called him an angel, compared him to a shadowhunter._ Magnus was just his friend though, part of the team, part of the investigation. He smiled up at Alec, hoping he could convey just how thankful he was. Just how much his words meant to him.

Alec removed his hand from Magnus' shoulder. “We had a big night tonight, you should go home and get some rest.” He stood up, his joints popping from the motion. Magnus stood to join him.

“Yes, do you mind if I just portal my way home from here?”

“Not at all.” Alec stood back and watched as Magnus waved his arms, opening a portal here in his bedroom. Alec let the thought of Magnus now having access to portal to his bedroom cross his mind for the briefest of moments. He could have easily taken him to the infirmary, after all, that's where injuries were supposed to be treated but Alec needed to be alone with him. He had been so used to seeing him every day that the past couple of weeks without seeing him were torture.

Magnus paused before walking through the portal, he turned to Alec, the glow of the portal surrounding him in its purple light. “Alexander, you must never risk your life for mine like that. Not ever again. Promise me.”

Alec crossed his arms defiantly, his voice stern. “Magnus, I can't promise that. I won't.”

“My life is not worth yours.” Magnus said softly.

Alec reached out and placed his hand on Magnus' arm again. “Your life is important, Magnus. If it's in my power to save you, I will.”

Magnus glanced down at the rough, war marked hand resting on his arm. It was an effort not to take this hand in his and bring it to his lips. To kiss away the scars and callouses.

He felt Alec gently nudging him towards the portal. “Have a good night, Magnus.”

Magnus looked up and saw the childish smile playing on Alec's lips. He was not going to let Magnus win this time.

“You too. No more work tonight, just rest. Doctor's orders.” Magnus pushed his worry down and returned his playful smile.

“Yes, sir.” Alec was standing there with his hands held resolutely behind his back, like a good soldier taking orders and smirking devilishly at him.

“At ease, soldier.” Magnus stepped through the portal into his bedroom. The portal lingered open for just moment, their rooms connected a breath longer than they should have been before he closed the bridge between them.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_Raise your hopeful voice_  
_You have a choice_  
_You'll make it now_  
\-----

Magnus had spent his day reading. Max and Isabelle were still running tests on the relic so there was not much information for them to research. He was enjoying this small break and today had been a good day to catch up on his reading.

He heard his buzzer go off, announcing a visitor.

_Who could that be?_

He had postponed taking any clients until after the investigation, he hadn't heard from anyone over the past couple of days and he didn't have any plans that he could think of.

His phone chimed and he looked and saw the message pop up on his lock screen.

_[From: Alexander // Time: 6:15 PM]_

– _\-- It's me._

Magnus went to the door and buzzed him in, his throat thickening. Why would Alexander come and visit him without any warning? Did something happen?

Alec walked through the door with a soft knock.

He was alone.

Magnus approached him, checking him over for any wounds or signs of distress. “Alexander, is everything all right?”

“Hm?” Alec saw the way Magnus was examining and quickly waved his hand, fanning away any worry. “Sorry, yeah, everything's fine. I was just in the area, thought I would stop by.” His hand was nervously adjusting the string of his bow thrown over his shoulder and Magnus finally realized he was holding a pizza box from the local pizza place Dellarocco's in his other hand.

Obviously nothing was wrong or he wouldn't have brought a pizza with him but why else would he be here?

“Of course, thanks for stopping by. Looks like you got dinner on the way?” Magnus was properly confused. _What was going on?_

Alec made his way over to the coffee table and set the pizza box down.

“Yeah...is that okay? I really should have asked.” Alec fidgeted, uncertainty in his eyes.

“Pizza sounds great right now. You didn't have to come bearing dinner though. You're welcome to show up empty handed.”

Alec laughed softly. “Well, every time we are here you feed us, I figured this was the least I could do for stopping by unannounced.”

“I appreciate the gesture.” Magnus said with a small laugh as he went and gathered plates, handing one to Alec.

_Falling slowly_  
_Eyes that know me_  
_And I can't go back_

Alec wasn't in the area at all, he came all this way just to see Magnus.

He had a long walk, waited at the subway station, the actual subway ride, a trip to the pizza place, and then a wait for the pizza. Over an hour and a half of time to think of a good reason for why he was coming. To come up with any reason but he couldn't. He wanted to see Magnus again and that was all there was to it. To be in the same room as him, to be near him. To watch him as he spoke, to hear his laugh, feel the heat of his body close to his. He tried to convince himself that this was what friends did. They hung out together. They didn't have to have a reason to want to spend time with the other.

_But most people don't have romantic feelings for their friends_.

_Most people don't long for their friend's touch, feel a rush of butterflies whenever their eyes met, have chills run up their spine from the sound of their voice or rippling waves of electricity at the slightest touch._

“Have a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

Alec had a seat and removed his shoes, his weary feet feeling relieved. This was his first night off in a while and he was exactly where he wanted to be.

_And moods that take me and erase me_  
_And I'm painted black_  
_Well you have suffered enough_  
_And warred with yourself_  
_It's time that you won_

He ran his hands through his hair, his thoughts getting away from him for a moment. The truth was, Alec couldn't stop thinking about the demon fight the other day. How close Magnus was to dying. The feelings and the thought of Magnus dying caused deep within him.

He really wanted to just see Magnus again, spend time with him. This mission was obviously very dangerous and he wanted to spend as much time with Magnus as he could.

He may not have a choice in how his life was going to go but he did have a choice in this. He thought about that night with Magnus in his room, how right it felt to have him there and to tell him that he was worth risking his life for.

Alec was tired, so tired of fighting. He couldn't do it anymore and so he was going to allow himself to have his feelings for Magnus. He may not be able to ever act on them but he was tired of fighting the pull on his heart that Magnus caused. This was who he was, this was who his heart chose. He couldn't keep fighting with himself. No one had to know, he could keep it secret. But he had to let his heart win.

Magnus saw the darkening in Alec's eyes as he sat there staring off at nothing. The way he was focusing on his hands, pressing his thumbs into his palms. He felt like maybe Alexander came over here to distract himself, to get away from his worries. He could do that for him, he could be his friend and chase the darkness away. He handed Alec a plate with pizza on it.

“Want to watch some TV?” He offered up helpfully.  
  
Alec looked up at him and smiled softly, the darkness leaving his eyes. “Sure, I mean, I haven't really watched much but-- yeah, that sounds fun.”

Magnus looked at him with a kindness and softness in his eyes that made Alec's heart skip a beat. His dark eyes were so open and understanding; that Alec felt like they knew him, really knew him. He looked in his eyes and remembered the flicker of gold he saw in them when he was fighting demons. He wondered what it had been to cause that flash of color. If he would get a chance to see them again, to know Magnus a little bit better.

He was glad he came over, there was no other place he would rather be right now. He looked into Magnus' knowing eyes. He felt his pressures lift off of his shoulders. He always felt so relaxed around Magnus. Like time stood still when they were together. The pressures and stresses of life could not reach him here.

He leaned back on the sofa, slowly eating his pizza.

Magnus turned the TV on and scrolled through the guide.  
  
- _Game of Thrones…no. He did not need that kind of sexual tension in here right now._  
-Project Runway…that really didn't seem like something Alec would be into.  
-The Conjuring...Hmmm a scary movie with Alec. He liked the idea of getting scared and clinging to Alec. He clicked it.

“This almost never happens.” Alec spoke up suddenly.

“What?” Magnus said wiping the pizza grease off of his mouth with a napkin.  
  
“This.” He gestured to the pizza and TV. “Me having time off. Watching TV, eating pizza, who am I?” He laughed.

“Welcome to the mundane world, Alexander.” Magnus said, holding his pizza up in a toast.

Alec laughed, “So what are we watching?”

The eerie opening music had just begun.

“A horror movie. I just picked something, I haven't seen it before.” Magnus said as he leaned back on the couch.

Alec was completely out of his element. This was something he had never done before but he was glad he let himself do something spur of the moment. He never did anything spontaneously. His controlled life was always planned and detailed, on a path. It felt good to get knocked off of that path every now and then.

The lights were off in the room, the glow of the TV reflecting off of Magnus' skin. He couldn't help but watch Magnus out of the corner of his eye. He was watching the screen, legs crossed on the couch, chewing on his nail. Alec had to suppress his laughter, he just grinned to himself and continued watching the movie.

He felt that if this were a normal situation he would be able to just drape his arm protectively over Magnus and hold him close but this was not a normal situation and he could not do that.

Alec rose from his seat, he needed to take a breath and clear his mind. He could do this. He could be casual and enjoy a movie with Magnus. Magnus offered to pause the movie but he told him not to worry and that he would be right back. He made his way to the guest restroom, closing the door quietly behind him. His arms up, palms pressing on the back of his head, taking deep breaths.

_Get yourself together, Alec._

His heart was hammering, the nerves in his stomach shaking, his hands trembling. He shook his hands vigorously and looked at himself in the mirror. Willing himself to get his act together.

He exited the restroom and made his way back to the couch. Having a seat and making it a point to sit in the middle of the couch, just a tiny bit closer to Magnus. Closing the large gap they had initially. Just a little.

Magnus didn't seem to notice, his eyes were like saucers watching the movie. Alec took another deep breath and decided to just let himself enjoy the movie.

_Be mundane, be a friend, be cool._

After letting his nerves relax a bit, he found himself watching the movie intently and actually enjoying it. He could get into horror movies. The suspense from the scenes giving him a rush like he would get in battle...almost.

The suspenseful music began to crescendo and a crouching monster popped up on the screen, Alec felt Magnus' body jump in surprise, the sudden feeling of it causing his instincts to kick in. His arm reached out across Magnus' chest as if to protect him from whatever was jumping out. “Oh shit!”

Magnus felt a flush rise in his cheeks.

Alexander did it again, he tried to protect him. This time it was just from something in a movie but he felt his strong arm shoot out and clamp protectively in front of him as if with that single gesture he could prevent any danger from befalling him. His heart was thundering loudly, he was sure Alexander could feel it through his arm.

Alec realized what he did and moved his arm back to his lap. “Sorry. I guess my instincts kicked in, I wasn't expecting that.”

Magnus laughed off his nerves. “That’s why it's called a jump scare.”

“Right.” Alec laughed awkwardly, lacing his fingers in his lap. He was going to have to hold them there for the rest of the night. No more unnecessary touches. His little 'heroic' act had moved him closer to Magnus, he knew he should scoot back to his original place but he didn't. He stayed there next to him for the remainder of the movie.

–

Now that the movie was over Alec knew it was time to start heading back to the Institute. He collected their trash and walked it over to the trash bin. “That was fun, I think I rather like horror movies.”

“It was fun.” Magnus said as he turned off the TV with the remote.  
  
Alec made his way to the door. “Thanks for letting me stay after dropping by so unexpectedly.”

“Thank you for stopping by unexpectedly. My night would have been boring otherwise. And thanks for the pizza.”

“We should do this again sometime. I'm sure life will be getting busier with the investigation and all but when that dies down.” Alec suggested nervously as he put himself out there.

Magnus smiled. “Feel free to stop by anytime you need to get away.”

Alec gave him a quick smile and turned to the door.

“Here let me just make a portal to the Institute for you. Save you the long trip back home.” A portal opened with a quick wave of his arm.

“Thanks, you really don't have to do that every time I'm here. I'm used to taking the long way around.”

Magnus gave him a quick shrug. “It's no trouble, honestly. Remember, I have to spoil you and ruin you from mundane things forever. It's practically my job.”

Alec let out a hearty laugh as he walked up to the portal. “Good night, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

He waved and walked through the portal.

_Falling slowly_  
_Sing your melody_  
_I'll sing along_

 

Magnus closed the portal behind him and made his way to his room, undressing from his day's outfit and slipping into his silk pajamas. He went to the restroom, removed his make-up and washed his face.

Tonight had definitely been an unexpected turn of events but he was so glad to have spent this time with Alec. Just the two of them.

Magnus lay in bed, sleep eluding him. He didn't know when he had let his feelings for Alexander get to this point. When this shift of feelings had occurred to this. He thought he was being careful. He knew they were only friends and yet he let himself feel something for him. He let his walls come down and he allowed his heart to get swept away. Alexander was more than just a pretty face. Which was why Magnus couldn't stop himself from wanting to be his friend. To be more than a friend.  
  
How normal it was for them to spend time in each other’s presence. He hadn't felt so relaxed around someone in a long while. Someone he can just be himself around. They slipped into that role together so easily. Alec let himself relax over here and made himself comfortable in his presence. Perhaps it's because he viewed them as just good friends but Magnus couldn’t help but feel that they had a connection. Something deeper than friendship. He couldn't help himself for feeling something for Alexander. He was drawn to him and he wasn’t sure if he could ever go without having him in his life.

He closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of Alec's arm pressing against him, at the feeling of his hands on him whenever he did those casual touches. He was falling in love with a shadowhunter and he didn't care about the hurt this would cause him; Alexander made him happy and that's all that mattered.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_Feels like, feels like, you know,_  
_It feels like falling in love for the first time_  
_Feels like, you know,_  
_It feels like falling in love_

Alec stepped out of the portal into his own room. Magnus had taken advantage of the access to his bedroom, he smiled at the thought. He took off his shirt and pants to get ready for bed. He popped his knuckles, his hands still shaking from their night together. He dropped down to the ground, doing a few sets of pushups, trying to work the nerves out of his system.

Once he had done enough, he dropped to the ground and rolled over onto his back. He could feel himself grinning. A grin that was taking up his entire face.

_He has it bad for Magnus Bane._

He stood up and laughed quietly to himself. This was not at all what he was expecting but here he was. Falling in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the one and only Magnus Bane. He knew he shouldn't, he knew better than anyone else that this can only end in heart break. He just can't help himself anymore. He's made his decision to accept it. To accept his feelings and keep them safe. And finally accepting it and allowing himself to feel this way, felt good. So good.

Alec had let Magnus connect to every part of his life that was important to him, and there was no escaping him now. He had allowed Magnus to ingrain himself to him, to get under his skin, to nestle against his very soul. He couldn't imagine a time in his life now where Magnus wouldn't be a part of it. They had only known him a couple of months now but they have worked so closely together over this investigation that he has become part of their group.

The way he had accepted Max with open arms, bringing him in and sharing his knowledge. The way he had grown close to Isabelle, sharing his home with her and taking care of her.

He laid in bed, thinking over their night together. Their comfort around each other. The feel of Magnus' chest pressing against his arm, his heart beating strongly against him. Alec felt like it was hard to breathe, as if his heart were ready to burst right out of its cage. The fluttering in his stomach, the swelling of his heart.

So _this_ is what it felt like to fall in love.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
The next week passed in a blur of meetings and random text messages with Magnus. Every random message he received caused him to smile. Eliciting questions of _“What are you so happy about?” “Alec Lightwood is actually smiling?”_ From his colleagues. Which in turn got them glares and snarky responses that shut them up for just a moment.

 

_Tuesday_

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 11:30 am]_

_\---You've been texting me all morning, Alexander. Is the Institute closed for the day?_

_\---Not that I'm complaining ;)_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 11:32 am]_

_\---Boring meetings call for distractions._

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 11:32 am]_

_\---I will gladly play the distraction._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 11:45 am]_

_\---Where does the sideburn end and the beard begin?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 11:45 am]_

_\---Ok, I think you've lost it. You have gone past the point of boredom. Let me find a way to entertain you..._

_\---What did the llama say when he got kicked off the farm?_

_\--- Alpaca my bags_

 

Alec let out a burst of laughter as Maryse made her way towards him. “Who are you talking to that's got you smiling like that?” She was grinning widely and tried reaching her neck up to see who he was communicating with.

Alec was quick to tuck his phone away. “I just read a joke, that's all.”

“Oh. I thought maybe you had been talking to Ms. Branwell again.” She gave a quick wiggle of her brows.

“Lydia? Mom, she's just my friend.” Alec returned his phone to his pocket and narrowed an eye at her.

“I know but friends lead to other things sometimes, dear.” She patted his cheek.

“Not with Lydia, mom.” Alec was really hoping she would drop this subject soon. He really didn't feel like having another, _t_ _he future of the Institute, our future grandchildren conversation._

“Well...perhaps another friend then.” She gave him a small smile and walked off.

Alec stood there bemused. He definitely didn't expect her to drop it that quickly. She was always meddling in his business. She must think that he was talking to someone she would approve of. Little did she know. _  
_

_  
_ _Wednesday_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 7:30 AM]_

_\---I know you're not awake yet but you have to go watch this video I found._

_\--- [link]_

_\---Made me think of you and Chairman Meow_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:54 AM]_

_\---Nice to know a video of cats treating their owners like jerks reminds you of me and my relationship with Chairman._

_\---You're not wrong though._

 

_[From: Alexander // 9:55 AM]_

_\---Well, it can't remind me of my relationship with him. He never treats me that way :D_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // 9:56 AM]_

_\---Rub it in more, why don't ya?_

_\---Maybe next time you come over I can leave the two of you alone_

 

_[From: Alexander // 9:57 AM]_

_\---Then what would be our source of entertainment?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // 9:57 AM]_

_\---BYE._

 

 

_Thursday_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 1:03 PM]_

_\---Do not give the annoying talkative vampire my number. I told him I didn't have a phone._

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 1:05 PM]_

_\---Who Shawn? I'm pretty sure he knows you have a phone._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 1:06 PM]_

_\---Yes, him. Magnus…don't you do it. Don't you dare give him my number._

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 1:37 PM]_

_\---”Alec who? I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name, much less have his phone number.”_

_\---my response to him. You're welcome ;)_

 

 

_Friday_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:10 PM]_

_\---So, I got on the internet and searched 'horror movies'. There are so many!_

_\---I think we should watch some more_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 2:10 PM]_

_\---I agree. Do you have one picked out?_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:11 PM]_

_\---I was thinking you could recommend the next one?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 2:11 PM]_

_\---The Shining? There are so many, it is hard to choose._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:12 PM]_

_\---That was actually on a Top 50 list I saw on a website called. Reddit.com?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 2:12 PM]_

– _-Ooh, Alexander! If you are ready for Reddit, you should definitely join us on Snapchat and Instagram._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:12 PM]_

_\---Us?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 2:13PM]_

_\---Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Samwell…_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:13 PM]_

_\---Everyone has this but me?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 2:13 PM]_

_\---It would seem so_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:13 PM]_

_\---I'll check them out._

_\---You available tonight? For a movie?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 2:1 PM]_

_\---I am. Whenever you are! :D_

 

Alec knocked on the door to Izzy's bedroom.

“Come in!”

He stepped in, shutting the door behind him and had a seat on the love seat in her room. “What's this Instagram and Snapchat thing?”

Izzy's face brightened up, her smile all encompassing. “Big brother, I thought you would never ask! Let me show you!” She pulled out her phone and plopped down on the seat next to him, shoving him over with her hips. She clicked on the app and navigated to her posts, holding her phone out in front of them so they can both see.

“It's just pictures?” Alec leaned in closely, examining the grid of pictures she had. He tapped on one of her and Magnus holding wine glasses up to their mouths.

Izzy couldn't help but grin to herself, that this was the first picture he chose to enlarge. She backed out of it and scrolled down a bit more.

Alec's eyes grew wide. “Why are there so many pictures of me on here?” His brows dropped, head tilted, a quizzical look on his face as he looked at the collage of photos featuring him.

“Is this what you've been doing with all those pictures you take?”

She giggled and opened the camera feature on the app, quickly snapping a selfie with him. Not giving him enough time to get the confused look off of his face.

“Iz!” He said with no heat in his voice, he rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“Let's make you one!” She snatched his phone out of his hands. Her fingers working quickly, only pausing to think for a minute. “There.” She handed the phone back to him.

He stared at it blankly for a moment. “Now what?”

She tilted her head at him. “Now you take pictures and post them for your followers to see. I've already made you follow me.” She was back to tapping on her screen, her smile wide. “And now I follow you.”

He looked at his screen and saw a little orange bubble pop up. He tapped on it, he saw the picture Isabelle just took. His face confused. Great.

He looked up at her with a dead pan expression. “Seriously?  
  
She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she was always doing things like this to him. It wasn't anything new. He looked back down at his phone and saw that there were already several comments on her picture. He gulped when he saw what could only be Magnus. _glitterwarlockbane_.

_'Why not?' devil face….what did that mean?_

“How do I follow people on here?” Alec was staring at his screen blankly.

Izzy leaned over and clicked on Magnus' name, bringing up his profile and clicked the 'follow' button at the top of the screen. “Just like that.” She winked at him.

He saw the array of pictures Magnus had posted. He scrolled through them, there were so many of him and Izzy together, presumably from their time spent together. He smiled at the ones of them wearing face masks and bath robes, Izzy curled up on his couch reading a magazine, Simon on the floor reading a comic book and Magnus holding a book up, “Reading time!”.

They sat there in silence, each going through their phones. Alec was mesmerized by all of the photos Magnus had posted. The locations, the art, the fun with friends, he was deep down in his feed when he spotted a picture of Magnus wearing athletic gear, he tapped on it, and then double tapped it trying to enlarge it, a heart popping up and then going away and then popping up again with every tap of his finger.

_Why won't the picture get bigger??_

Izzy looked over at his incessant tapping and gasped, slapping the phone out of his hands into his lap. “Don't do that!”

“Why not!? I was trying to make the picture bigger!”

She picked the phone out of his lap, “144 weeks ago, Alec!?” She shook her head. “Time for damage control.” She started opening up a bunch of pictures and liking all of them.

“What's wrong?” Alec was nervous now, sweat building up on his forehead and in his palms. What had he done wrong?

“Alec, I know we aren't supposed to mention anything about your particular feelings for a particular someone…” Alec stared at her blank faced. “...but when you go 144 weeks deep into his Instagram posts and like a picture of him showing his well sculpted arms, you make it really hard to keep your secret. Especially when you like it over and over again. Who knows how many notifications he got of that!”

“Oh fuck.” Alec ran his hands across his face and into his hair, adjusting his cap, dread creeping in. “ _Fix it_ , Izzy!”

“I'm trying! I can't undo what you've done but I can try make you look a little less thirsty if he doesn't look too into it.” She was tapping on picture after picture, and on some tapping several times, hopefully filling up Magnus' alerts with notifications he won't read into too much.

“Now, if you want to creep. Learn how to creep properly.” She handed the phone back to him. He was too scared now to even look at the pictures, what if he did something else to mess this up?

“Oh and Alec, you can't zoom on Instagram.” Her lip twitched into a knowing smirk.

Alec swallowed nervously. “Lesson learned.”

“You may want to go follow other people, you can't just follow Magnus, you know.” She grinned at him, let out a giggle and picked her phone back up.

Alec groaned. This had been a terrible idea.

\---

“Jace, have you seen Alec?” Clary made her way towards him in the control center, her training gear on.

Jace shrugged. “I don't know. Am I my brother's keeper?”

Clary let out a huff. “Yeah, you guys kinda do know everything about each other and each other’s whereabouts.”

Jace pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “Have you checked with Magnus? I think I remember something about them hanging out tonight.”

“I'll just talk to him later. It's not that important. See you in a bit?” Clary asked as she backed away.

Jace nodded at her with a wink. He was watching her walk away when he heard Maryse's voice come from behind him.

“Where did you say Alec was?” Her voice was pleasant, like honey. Not showing an ounce of anger. Jace knew this voice, things could go very wrong very quickly.

“I'm not sure.” He responded with a shrug.

“Did I hear you say that he may be _hanging out_ with Magnus Bane?”

Jace felt a fear creep in.

_Shit. Think fast._

“I said he _may_ be. I know they've been getting together going over investigation details, spells for the summoning circle, you know...that kind of thing.”

“Ah! Institute business then?”

Jace smiled at her with a tight lined smiled. “Well, I've finished my report on the demon activity from earlier. I'm going to go...see Clary.” Jace said with a hitch of his thumb.

“Have fun, Jace.” Maryse smiled sweetly at him.

When he had left the room, Maryse felt her smile drop and fear creep into her mind.

Alec was hanging out with Magnus. Magnus Bane, who hated her and Robert.

Not that he didn't have a right to but just the thought of Alec spending so much time with him had her on edge. What if he told him everything about their past? The things she and Robert had done, things they were ashamed of. Things they had tried to escape over the years, keeping it from their children. Surely Alec wouldn't listen to him or believe him.

She thought about Alec's behavior towards Magnus since the start of the investigation. They seemed to have formed some kind of friendship, and Alec seemed particularly fond of him. Yes, he would listen to him. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of her son being turned against her. She had tried to make up for the things they had done but there was no way to make up for them. She knew that. Magnus knew that. Alec didn't know it, not everything.

There was nothing she could do. Her son was a man now, a well-respected man who was running this Institute now. All she could do was wait and hope that he wouldn't hate her. That his friendship with Magnus wouldn't turn him against her. All her previous efforts in trying to keep them apart had done nothing but put a distance between them, a distance that had never been there and she didn't want to add to it.

She rubbed her hands together nervously, she didn't want to lose her son. Not over a past she was ashamed of.

 

*********************************************************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I am killing myself with this slow burn! I am sorry!! 
> 
> But Alec admitting he's falling in love with Magnus is a big step for him! Now if they could just kiss and end our misery that would be great. *glares at self*
> 
> Comments and kudos are so appreciated! I love you all! Find me on tumblr if you want to chat or yell at me  
> (m-aleciseverything)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual tension.  
> ye've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always the biggest of thank yous to my Heather, my beta, my bae. (I'm sorry I killed you with this chapter)
> 
> and a big thank you to all of my readers and for everyone who takes the time to comment and/or message me! I love you all!
> 
> This chapter is a doozy. 15k words so I hope you're ready ;)
> 
> Songs used in this chapter  
> Memo by Years & Years  
> Treacherous by Taylor Swift  
> Touch by Troye Sivan
> 
> *honorable mentions to: Pony by Ginuwine and Dancing Queen by ABBA
> 
> thank you to Matthew Daddario for one of his quotes in this lol and for just being alive. I will go ahead and thank Harry Shum Jr. because I can.

_Let me take your heart_   
_Love you in the dark,_   
_No one has to see_

_Sunday_

Magnus was coming to the Institute today. He had made plans to go over the relic with Izzy and Max. Alec had a look in his closet, everything pretty much the same as everything else. Black, dark gray, gear, leather, all the same. He pulled out a black t-shirt and his slim fit black jeans. What was it that Izzy had told him?

_'You can't go wrong with black?'_

Maybe he had taken that too much to heart with his entire wardrobe.

He checked his face in his mirror; he had to shave the other day for a Clave meeting at his mother's insistence. Now it was back to being an even shade of stubble. He left it and made his way out of his bedroom, Izzy meeting him in the hall.

“Magnus is coming today.” She said with a big grin.

“I know.” He avoided meeting her eyes. He didn't need her knowing just how aware of this fact he actually was.

“Here. Let me do just one thing.” She reached up and took his sleeves, rolling the ends up slightly.

“What are you doing?” He looked at her hands as they swiftly rolled his sleeves up.

“Showing off your arms. You work out, you should show it off.” She leaned back and smiled, pleased with her work.

“Sometimes a simple change can make a wardrobe go from drab to...” She clicked her tongue and winked, her eye making an ‘o’ symbol with her fingers.

Alec laughed quietly. “You're ridiculous. This is ridiculous.” He gestured at his sleeves but he didn't change them back.

“All that matters is that it works.” She winked and broke off; headed towards the lab.

Alec rolled his eyes and headed for his office. Magnus would be arriving any minute now and he didn't need to show up in an empty office.

 

_Ooh, I love to watch your body lie_   
_Makes me feel better, makes me satisfied_   
_–-_   
_Who wouldn't want it when he looks like that?_   
_I want you to stay_   
_If I try my hardest, would you look my way?_

He opened the door to his office and was just in time to see the portal open up with Magnus stepping through. Alec felt instantly under dressed in comparison. The floral shirt and black slacks made Magnus look like he stepped right out of a fashion catalog. Alec shifted uncomfortably in his t-shirt with its rolled up sleeves.

Magnus was greeted by the delicious sight of Alexander standing there leaning against his desk, head to toe in black. He was usually in dark clothes but today's outfit was so casual, so comfortable, so sexy. He noted the slightly rolled up sleeves; his well sculpted muscles on full display.

He would always be grateful to Alec for his appreciation in the simple things in life. How amazing he looked in just a simple t-shirt.

“Good morning, Alexander.”

“Good morning, Magnus.” Alec felt his face get instantly heated, his breathing hard to control, his legs shaking.

What a terrible, wonderful feeling, this feeling of being in love.

“Are we meeting everyone in here?” Magnus looked around the room, his fingertips rubbing together nervously.

“Oh- uh- no, we are meeting in the lab. I just came to walk you down.” He shifted his weight against the desk to steady his shaking legs.

Alec loved every look Magnus wore but he especially loved when his hair was styled in this messy way, with pieces falling against his forehead, moving with him when he spoke. Practically begging to be fixed and touched. There were lavender streaks in his hair today, matching some of the floral in his shirt, standing out against the jet black of his hair. His eyes were lined in black, a softer look than his usual, still dark but more simple. A dusting of glitter highlighted his temple. He couldn't help but admire the dark black of his shirt with the contrast of the pink and lavender roses all over it and the black polish on his nails. Magnus was a walking piece of art and he was meant to be admired.

“I like the hair.” Alec said as he gently flicked one of the lavender pieces that had fallen across Magnus' forehead. “It matches your shirt.”

Magnus' eyes widened at the casual hair flick and the compliment.

_Did Alexander actually just compliment him?_

“Thank you. That was the point.” He smiled at him and gave him a once over.

“I like the James Dean look you've got going on.” His finger swirled in the air, gesturing to Alec's entire body.

Alec felt his face blush bright pink. “It's just a t-shirt. But-uh-thanks.”

Alec was sure Magnus was just being nice, complimenting him in return but he felt his stomach fluttering again. Being friends with him was going to be absolute torture.

“We should-uh- get back- uh- join them.” Alec stammered as he hitched his thumb in the direction of the door. He walked over and opened the door, holding it open for Magnus to pass through.

They walked down the winding halls, Magnus talking about the movie that they watched the other night; Alec watching the way his lips moved, the bright white teeth hidden behind the soft pink lips. Alec had dreamed more than once about kissing those lips, feeling the point of its bow between his teeth, his breath against him, breathing into him. He felt the sudden jerk of his feet trip, stumbling him for a moment as he caught himself on the wall.

Magnus stopped and turned. “You okay?”

Alec righted himself and looked away from him. “Yeah, uh, missed my footing there for a moment. I'm good now.” He gestured with his arm to keep walking.

He rolled his eyes and kicked at himself internally for his inability to act normal around Magnus.

They made their way down the elevator into the lab down below the Institute. Max and Izzy were there leaning over the table, examining the round artifact they were trying to figure out. Izzy turned to them, her red lips grinning. “So good of you guys to join us!”

Alec stared at her, brows narrowing.

Max went back to looking at the object in front of them. Magnus walked up to the table, leaving Alec behind him. Izzy watched Alec as he silently mouthed the words ' _Stop it'_ to her. She shrugged and turned her attention to Magnus.

“Darling, you wear the scientist look very well.” Magnus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, holding her hand and twirling her around, her white lab coat twirling with her.

“Thanks!”

“So, what have we got so far?” Magnus quickly slipped into his business voice.

“Well, I ran some scans and did some carbon dating. This thing is very old like in the 1,000-2,000 year range.”

“Carbon dating? So that means you know what it's made of?” Magnus leaned over the relic. “Well yes, in this light you can definitely see it's made of stone and leather…?”

“Yeah, limestone and...” Her words died down, her eyes glancing over at Max.

Max cleared his throat and pointed with a gloved finger at the leather braiding surrounding the object. “Testing showed that these are all made with the aged skin of a werewolf, a vampire, and a warlock.” He pointed at each strand in the braid when he listed who it was made from.

Magnus' hands flinched for a moment before he put on a pair of gloves and reached out to handle the relic, turning it over in his hands.

Alec swallowed nervously. This was the first he had heard of this. If someone was using the flesh of downworlders and murdering mundanes, they had to be trying to summon something big. Something evil.

“I can feel a lot of dark magic coming from this.” Magnus lowered the circular pendant back down, removed his glove and held his hand over it; a mist of blue power coming out and surrounding the object.

Isabelle crossed her arms nervously, stepping away from the table. Max remained in place, his eyes watching intently; always observing, always learning.

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus, on the heartbroken look in his eyes as he tried to sense the evil this item was meant for.

Magnus closed his eyes, his brow drawing down intently. His face flinched every now and then, his expression pained from what he must be seeing. Alec stepped forward, his hand pausing just before he touched him. He shouldn't interrupt. He withdrew his hand but kept his place next to Magnus, his eyes never leaving his face.

Magnus' magic stopped and he opened his eyes, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. “I think I can figure out what spell is meant to go with this and what it's used for. Just give me a few days.”

They all nodded at him.

Magnus wiped the tear from his cheek and put a smile on his face. “We make a good team. I think we will have this resolved soon.”

At that, Jace entered the room; followed by Simon and Clary. “Got the vamp.”

Simon waved as Izzy quickly made her way to him, taking him in her arms for a big embrace.

“We're going to need to call a meeting with the heads of the NY werewolf pack and the vampires.” Alec said, pulling his phone out quickly and sending a message to Luke.

“I can let Raphael know.” Simon spoke up. His eyes looked down at Alec's phone in his hands and he pointed at it, his brow quirking up in question.

Alec groaned and put his phone back in his pocket. “Fine.”

Max gathered the relic, placing it in a plastic container for safety. He made his way over to Magnus, his braced leg falling in heavy steps against the hard floors of the lab. “Here. In case you need it. We've done all we could with it.”

Magnus reached out tentatively and took the case from Max. “Thanks, Max.”

Alec saw the sad look in Magnus' eyes. He thought about him having to go back to his empty loft, alone. He didn't want to make him spend his night alone. He could afford to take another night off. He was always on call anyway. He should be there for him, for his friend.

“It was too early for this, I think I'm going to head home and have a cocktail.”

“Magnus, it's nine in the morning.” Clary said with a hint of laughter to her jab.

“It's five o'clock somewhere, dear.” Magnus gave her a quick wink, the sadness pushed down deep.

Alec turned to Magnus. “I found another movie that seems to have good reviews. Do you wanna watch Netflix and chill with me later?”

Jace and Simon's snorts sounded out loudly in the stillness of the lab.

Magnus cut them with a glare of his eyes.

“What?” Alec looked at them, their faces strained from stifling laughter.

_What had he said? Was it not called Netflix? He was sure that's what Magnus had called the movie service_.

“Nothing.” Magnus said with a gentle smile.

“So, you wanna do that with me later?” Alec asked innocently.

Jace and Simon's laughter sounded out even louder this time. Alec looked over at them again and saw Clary pinching Jace on the arm and shoving him towards the exit. Isabelle was pushing Simon behind them, an apologetic look in her eye. Max was leaning on his cane, looking just as confused as Alec was.

“I should be done around seven tonight, is that good?”

Magnus smiled at him. “I would love to. I'll see you around then.”

_********************************************************************************************************_

_Wednesday_

 

Alec was heading towards his office when he heard the unmistakable ring of Magnus' laughter coming from behind the Library doors. He froze in place.

Was Magnus here?

He looked down at the letter in his hands. He really needed to get this message to the Clave but he found himself opening the doors to the library and following the sound of laughter.

There he was.

Alec's steps paused for a moment, taking in the wonder before him.

He was so used to seeing Magnus in bright or dark colors, he never expected to see him like this. He was looking heavenly today, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves hugging his strong arms and stopping at his elbows. The body of the shirt was nothing but lace; showing his tan skin beneath the white lace. This was the closest Alec had come to seeing Magnus beneath his clothes but it wasn't enough. It was just a tease of what laid beneath. His pants were a pale blue and slim against his lithe form. Magnus' back was to him and he could see the pants hugging him in all the right places. Alec swallowed down his desire and continued towards him.

As he got closer, he saw Max, Jace, Clary and Isabelle were all there surrounding a stack of books and papers. He walked up, their chatter dying down when they saw him approaching.

“What's going on here?” He said as he put his hands on his hips.

“Max and Magnus may have figured something out for the mission.” Jace responded.

“Nobody told me about any meeting.” His eyes passed over everyone.

“Your schedule was full today with other meetings. I figured we could just update you on the progress afterward.” Jace said nonchalantly as he traced invisible runes on the table top with his stele.

“This is my number one priority, I should have been told.” Alec walked up to the desk and had a look around at the reports and notes scattered on the table.

“If it comes at any consolation, I did ask where you were.” Simon's disembodied voice sounded out clearly in the room.

Alec looked around. “Where the hell is the vampire?”

“Down here!”

Alec looked down and saw his face on the screen of Izzy's phone. He groaned. Simon was included in this impromptu meeting too?

He looked over at Magnus who was standing there awkwardly pursing his lips and inspecting his nails.

“Et tu, Magnus?”

Magnus looked up at him and gave him a shrug of his shoulders. “I told Jace that you should be here but he insisted.”

Alec shot Jace a quick glare. “Whatever. What's the new discovery?” He crossed his arms, tucking the letter against his side.

Max leaned forward and went into detail about the magical properties Magnus found on the relic. What his theories are, what it could do and what it's used for. Magnus swooped in halfway through the explanation, going over the different spells he thought it could be associated with. How dangerous some of them are and how hopefully he could narrow it down soon so they could finally find a way to put an end to it all.

Alec watched him as he explained everything, the spells, the type of dark spells that would be required to summon. How he could do it but it wouldn't be particularly safe. Alec watched his fingers dance through the air with his explanations. The way their gazes met while he spoke, as if they were the only two in the room that mattered.

When Magnus spoke, Alec heard nothing else. When Magnus was around, Alec saw nothing else. This was all he needed to see and hear. He watched the way Magnus' hair would bounce when he gestured with his head; he was always moving and gesturing in a graceful way. He spoke with his whole body and it entranced Alec. Magnus would sway his shoulders, swing his hips at different inflections in his words, his arms swooping and his eyes always watching Alec.

“Luke wasn't available today but he promised to meet with us soon. I think a werewolf, vampire and warlock are going to be needed in the upcoming mission. Simon has graciously offered his help on the vampire side of things and I of course will be your warlock.” Magnus' hands stilled, his explanation complete now.

_Your warlock. How he wished._

“Alexander?”

Alec brought his gaze away from Magnus' lace shirt and met his eyes. “Sounds like a good plan.”

He raked his hands through his hair. “This means that you, Simon and Luke will have to come along on the mission.”

“Yes, that's what it's looking like.”

“Put yourselves in danger...” Alec stopped his pacing and looked at Magnus. The last time they went on a mission together, Magnus had almost gotten hurt. He hated the thought of having him at risk again.

“We have time to plan for this mission, Alexander.”

“I think we should train him and Simon.” Izzy offered up.

“Train?” Alec looked at her, his hands rubbing together again.

“Yeah, like shadowhunters. Add to their already amazing skills.” She winked at Magnus.

“I think that's a great idea!” Simon chimed in from his place on the screen.

Alec looked at Magnus, trying to gauge his opinion.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “If it would make you more comfortable having us out there with you, I'll do it.”

Alec thought for a moment. It _would_ make him feel better. He knew Magnus' magic was powerful but he wanted to have him ready in every way possible. For a physical altercation should the situation arise.

“Okay. We start training tomorrow. Jace, you will take over Clary's training, Isabelle will train Simon and I'll see to Magnus' training.”

Isabelle's smile grew wide as she looked between the two of them.

Alec rolled his eyes and looked back at the others who were gathering their things.

“Okay, I do have a meeting to get to now. Next time, let me know about any meetings.”

They all nodded demurely.

“Magnus, I'll talk to you later?

Magnus smiled at him. “Of course.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Alec slipped on his sweat pants and tank top. His nerves were like a tight coil in his stomach. Training with Magnus started today. He could do this. He could train him, he could touch him and feel his body against his without his thoughts going to other places. He splashed cool water on his face and went to put his shoes on.

As he approached the stairs to the training area he saw that Magnus was already there, chatting away with Izzy. The loose white tank showed his strong arms. They were completely bare and out there for everyone to see. Alec's steps faltered for a moment while he took in the sight. This was a Magnus he had never seen before, a casually dressed, relaxed Magnus. He felt his desire stirring in him. He took a deep breath and ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
Magnus turned and smiled at him and Alec thought he might drop dead in that moment. He wasn't wearing any make up, his hair was soft and falling naturally with no product. He was gorgeous.

“Alexander! Isabelle here was just telling me that you are a tough trainer. I do look forward to this.” He crossed his arms, his biceps flexing with the motion, his hands hugging his elbows.

Alec only swallowed in response, setting his water down on the bench.

“You ready to get started?”

Magnus' eyes widened playfully as he laughed and looked at Izzy. “You were right! Straight down to business, this one. Alright then, let's get started, Alexander.”

Alec thought it would be best to keep his distance for the day. No hand to hand combat, just technique training. He picked up a bo staff from the wall and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus balanced the staff in his arms, feeling its weight. It had been a while since he had used a staff. He knew how to, he used to be pretty good, he was just out of practice. He figured it would start coming back to him but he would let Alexander teach him what he wanted to in the meantime.

Alec dove straight into teacher mode, showing Magnus the proper way to hold the staff, the different ways to swing and strike.

“When you lunge, you want the staff to be an extension of your arm.” Magnus felt Alexander come up from behind him, his arms reaching around from behind him, his hands firmly running down the length of his arm, adjusting the staff's angle. Magnus felt a heat form in his belly from the contact. From the feel of Alexander's chest pressed against his back, his breath and deep voice falling over his bare shoulder. This was going to be a long few weeks.

_He really shouldn't touch people like that when they are trying to learn, how positively distracting._

Alec touching him like that was completely unnecessary. He could have just demonstrated it but his hands were moving before he could stop them. They were gliding down his smooth arms, memorizing the rise and fall of the muscles before he knew what they were doing. His chest was pressed against Magnus' back, his voice breathy as he spoke into his ear over his shoulder “Just like that.”

He forced himself to pull away from Magnus' body, walking around him, his eyes roving over his entire form. Checking for proper stance, of course.  
  
He noted the dark gray sweatpants, the way they hugged his muscular thighs, the way they slung low on his hips. Alec felt his blood rushing down between his legs.

“Good.”

Magnus took a deep breath and swallowed. Going back into his regular stance.

Alec looked over at his shoulder and saw Izzy wrapping her hands for boxing, a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes at her and put his attention back on Magnus. He needed to quit messing around, he had a job to do and that was to get Magnus ready. To make sure he would be safe.

He shouldn't be letting himself get distracted in this way.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

A week of training was now behind them. Magnus and Simon had been putting in long hours trying to get as prepared as they could be for the potential battle ahead of them.

Alec knew that Magnus had his powers and would most likely not have to be in any position to physically defend himself but he wanted him to be ready for it nonetheless.

Today they were supposed to be sparring and Alec was not sure he was ready for the close physical contact that was about to happen. They had been going over technique on the punching bag and on the wooden dummy. Now it was time for him to test Magnus' skills with actual hand to hand combat.

He would have offered for Jace to train Magnus, that would have been the more logical choice given his feelings but he wanted to oversee everything he was learning, he had to know he would be ready. This meant that the sparring had come down to Alec.

He took a deep breath to ready himself before entering the training room.

Magnus had already been here for an hour warming up and getting ready for the spar but Alec did not expect to see what he did when he turned the corner.

Magnus was shirtless and hanging from the pull up bar, doing pull up crunches. Alec watched the flex of his strong arms, holding his weight up with ease. His firm stomach contracted as he swung his legs up and around. The music was playing loudly and Magnus was so caught up in his workout that he didn't notice Alec standing in the doorway. He jumped down and started dancing to the music; his hips popping and rolling along to the beat of the song.

Alec could not take his eyes off of him. His chest and stomach were so smooth and although very lean, Magnus was incredibly fit, everywhere he looked there was a beautifully sculpted muscle. The elegant and strong body of a dancer.

These dance moves showed off Magnus' hips, the way they moved so fluidly as if he were making love to the air around him. Magnus twirled around, giving Alec a perfect view of his ass as he danced, the material of his pants stretching across the small roundness with every swing of his hips. These gray sweatpants were the same ones he wore on their first day of training, the black band of his underwear peeping out above the waist band. Alec adjusted himself in his pants and bit his lip roughly, pushing away his growing erection.

Magnus kept dancing with his eyes closed and Alec could see his abdominal muscles shift with every thrust of his hip. Magnus opened his eyes and caught Alec standing there. He stopped dancing immediately and went over to the stereo to turn the music down.

“Uh-- looks like, uh, looks like you've been getting warmed up.” Alec stuttered as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

Magnus took his towel and ran it across his neck and chest, drying the sweat.

Magnus was proud of his body, he worked hard to keep it in the great shape it was in and he was glad that he was finally able to show Alec just what it was he had to offer.

“Yeah. I got bored of hitting the punching bag. Decided to do my own workout routine. I hope you don't mind. Gotta keep the hips loose for dancing...and other things.” He said with a smirk.

“Right. Yeah, of course, it's good to switch things up every now and then.” Alec said as he placed his towel down on the bench and averted his gaze away from Magnus' shirtless form.

“We should, uh, we should get started.” Alec said gesturing to the mat. “We have to see what you've learned so far.”

“As you wish.” Magnus said with a smile and stepped onto the training mat and into the ring.

Alec felt heat rise up in his neck.

_Magnus isn't putting his shirt back on._

Alec felt the sweat in his palms. He was already sweating and they hadn't even started sparring. This was a bad idea. He definitely should not have put himself in this position. Being this close to Magnus while he's shirtless was going to be too much.

_Put your lips close to mine_  
_As long as they don't touch_  
_Out of focus, eye to eye_  
_Til the gravity's too much._

Alec stepped into the ring and took one last deep breath before looking at Magnus, making an effort to not look anywhere but at his eyes. “Okay, just remember everything I taught you. Don't forget your defensive moves, those are the most important.”

“I'm ready, Alexander.” Magnus said and got into the proper stance that Alec taught him.

Alec stepped forward and went with an easy strike at first to test and see if Magnus was indeed ready. Magnus blocked him beautifully and came back with a well-placed strike. Alec was able to block the strike easily due to a lifetime of practice but he was glad to see that Magnus had indeed learned something in their short time training together.

Alec got his mind in training mode, he was ready to do this now. No distractions.

What he was not ready for was the force that was Magnus Bane fighting. Magnus was quick and nimble, able to move swiftly and strike with ease. He felt Magnus' quick hands striking at him relentlessly, his blocks effective but he was definitely having to put in a lot more effort than he had initially expected.

He put his head down and brought his arms around Magnus' waist, trying to knock him from his feet. His face pressed firmly against the firm muscles of Magnus' waist. He felt Magnus' hands reach behind him, pulling his shirt over his head, blinding him and slipping out of his grasp. Alec pulled his head up, the shirt coming off from the motion.

“Playing dirty, Magnus?” Alec said as he pulled the shirt down his arms and tossed it aside.

If Magnus wanted to play dirty, Alec would play dirty. He watched the cocky grin on Magnus' face, the sheen of sweat glistening on his tan skin and felt a surge of pleasure run down his belly; the loose fabric of his pants doing a good job at hiding the evidence of his lust.

Their breathing was heavy as they circled around each other.

Magnus was crouching as he held his hands out in front of them, fingers waving ever so gracefully. “I'm a backstreet guy, Alexander. I know a few tricks.” A wicked grin curled his lips at its edges.

Alec huffed out a laughter, his gaze predatory as he watched Magnus' body, trying to determine his next move. “Duly noted. I won't underestimate you again.” His mouth went up in a crooked grin.

Magnus swung his leg at Alec, closing the distance between them but Alec was quick to catch his leg in his hand. His hand gripped around Magnus' thigh, his other hand splayed against Magnus' chest as he pushed and twisted them in a way that managed to flip Magnus onto his back, effectively pinning him down against the mat. Alec caught himself. His elbows rested by Magnus' head, their legs twined together, their breaths falling heavily into each other. Alec could feel the rise and fall of Magnus' chest against his, their sweat slick against each other. The closeness of Magnus' lips was a heat against his, as if they were touching. He tried not to imagine what it would feel like to kiss him in this moment. In this position. Their bodies against each other like this, Magnus beneath him at his mercy.

“You okay?” He asked breathlessly, his eyes flicking down to the bow of Magnus' lips where a bead of sweat had formed.

“Yes, fine.” Magnus said, his gaze looking up at Alec hovering above him. His hair was wild and messy and the sheen of sweat glistened on his neck and shoulders. His chest hair tickled against him with every breath. He could easily move his face up two inches, and all it would take was a lift of his head and those pink lips he has dreamed about would finally be his. He let himself imagine for a moment that this is what a night with Alexander Lightwood would look like, his body over his, moving together.

Alec allowed himself one more moment to memorize the feel of Magnus' body against his before he lifted himself off of him. He stood and held a hand out to lift Magnus off of the mat.

_And I'll do anything you say_  
_If you say it with your hands_  
_And I'd be smart to walk away_  
_But you're quick sand_

He should call this off. Say they've done enough for the day. Make Magnus work on the wooden dummy again or the punching bag. Anything but this. It had taken everything in him to not lean down and take Magnus' lips against his own, to taste his lips and sweat. The feel of his breath on his mouth was intoxicating.

They were alone, he could have done it and no one would have seen. Just Magnus. Which was the problem. He couldn't do that, he couldn't risk putting himself out there and Magnus not reciprocate those feelings. They had become such good friends, he couldn't ruin that for them.

Magnus took his hand, allowing Alec to help pull him up. He placed his hands on his hips taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Alright, again.”

“We should take a break.” Alec needed a moment to catch himself. To stop the pounding of his heart in his chest.

“I'm good to go again. Give me your worst, _Alec_.” Magnus waved his fingers, beckoning Alec to come to him.

Alec opened his mouth to say they were done but the gesture of his hand was too much. Magnus calling him Alec instead of Alexander, he had never done that before. It was a taunt. He looked at Magnus' hands urging him forward.

He rushed forward and struck quickly; Magnus was quick to move out of the way causing Alec's hand to graze his bare hip bone, his fingers catching the band of his underwear, sliding underneath just slightly. Alec faltered, jerking his hand back as if he touched a flame and in that moment of weakness Magnus was able to get in a hook kick that swept the tall shadowhunter off of his feet and caused him to land with a hard thud. The sound echoed in the training area.

Magnus bent over him concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?!”

Alec laughed at himself as he sat up rubbing at the back of his head. “Yeah, I'm fine. Great job, I guess this training is really paying off.”

“I told you, I'm a fast learner.” Magnus said with a cocky grin as he held out his hand to help Alec up to his feet. Alec took his hand and in that moment the training room doors opened and they turned to the door.

Isabelle strode in with her training clothes on, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Magnus and Alec both shirtless and sweaty, one on the ground holding the hand of the other.

“Am I interrupting?” She said with playful grin and a flick of her brow.

“Not at all, we were just sweeping each other off our feet, quite literally.” Magnus said with a chuckle, pulling Alec up.

The blush was rising up in Alec's face and he couldn't even prevent it, Izzy noticed.

“Oh, Magnus, you managed to knock my brother to the ground after only a week of training?”

“I wonder what could possibly be distracting you.” She purred quietly to where only Alec could hear as she walked past.

Her gait was like a slinking cat as she made her way over to Magnus. “My turn!”

Magnus looked down at her. “Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you, I mean, not to brag or anything but I was able to best the amazing Alexander Lightwood.” He was grinning and looking particularly proud of himself.

“Oh, I'm sure. Unlike my dear brother here, I won't be going easy on you.” She made her way to the ring and got in her proper stance.

“I was not going easy on him.” Alec said while taking a drink of water and having a seat on the bench. Eager to watch Magnus' body in action from this point of view.

“Whatever you say, dear brother.” She was quick like a snake and struck Magnus before he could even have a chance to block her.

“Ow!” Magnus yelped his hand clutching his arm where she struck. He looked over at Alec, “I think she has a point.”

“That's not how sparring works, Isabelle and you know it.” Alec berated from the sidelines.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes playfully and looked at Magnus over her raised fists. “Ready?”

Magnus nodded and she struck, his block and counter attack almost catching her. She was swift and small and incredibly flexible. She was able to dance around a lot of his attacks but she wasn't able to get one in on him either.

Alec watched the way Magnus' muscles flexed with each movement. The way his abs would contract with every duck and crunch. His long lean back was showcased perfectly for Alec and he watched as the taut bands of muscle running along his spine stretched with every lunge and swing. The gray sweat pants were fitted nicely on his muscular thighs and rested low on his hips. Those infernal gray pants.

_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless_

Izzy and Magnus had a good match. Their fighting styles were so similar that it was hard for them to catch the other off guard.

Izzy gathered her hair up into a ponytail. “My brother's done a good job with you.”

“Told you I wasn't going easy on him.” Alec said to her as he crossed the room and grabbed Magnus' bottle of water for him.

“Thanks.” Magnus took the water and drank.

Alec watched the bob of his sharp Adam's apple moving with every gulp. He coughed and turned his head, his eyes meeting Izzy's, her brows lifted slightly as she smiled devilishly at him.

“Well, boys, I'm going to leave you to it. I have a handsome vampire to run with. Adios!” She waved at them with a flutter of her fingers as she made her exit.

“Again?” Magnus said as he caught his breath between drinks of water.

“I think you've done enough for one night.” Alec grabbed his discarded towel and let himself drop down onto the mat, wiping the sweat off of his face.

Magnus sat down beside him, his breathing finally evening out. “So, does the formidable Alexander Lightwood think I'm ready?” He said, watching Alec from the corner of his eyes.

“Formidable, ha!” Alec chuckled softly. “I think you're getting there. I mean, you were able to knock me down.”

Magnus nodded in assent. “But your sister seems to think you were letting me off easy.”

“Not at all, actually. You have a natural talent for it...and some sneaky tricks.” Alec cut his eyes at Magnus, a small smile playing on his lips. “Were you some kind of street fighter in the past?”

Magnus leaned back on his elbows, his laughter coming out full of life and from deep within, the action putting his strong core in plain sight for Alec.

Alec watched as Magnus' face lit up, his mouth opening in laughter, his eyes scrunching the way they always did when he was happy. His hair was wet with sweat and brushed away from his face. Alec felt his breath rush out of him. How would he ever get used to this beauty?

“You learn a trick or two being a downworlder.”

“Ah! I wouldn't know anything about that now, would I?”

“An uptown Lightwood as yourself? No way.” Magnus gave him a quick wink that let him know he was only joking around.

“You're too angelic, too good, too pure for this world, Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus' voice was playfully mocking.

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the bundled up shirt next to him, throwing it at Magnus and hitting him in the face.

“My shirt! Thank you!” Magnus slipped the plain soft gray t-shirt on over his head, the material sticking slightly to his chest that was still wet with sweat.

Alec instantly felt naked at being the only one without a shirt. “Would you- uh- pass me mine? It's by your arm there.” He pointed at the pile of black material on the floor.

Magnus picked it up and tossed it over at him, watching as Alec slipped it on over his arms. “You don't have to get all dressed up for me.”

Alec's motions froze for a moment.

_Did Magnus just flirt with me? Surely not._

He let the comment roll off as he continued putting his shirt on.

Magnus saw the pause in reaction to what he said. He wished so badly that he could take it back. That had obviously been the wrong thing to say and he had let his flirtations slip pass. He had always been a flirty guy, never taking his playful comments seriously, but around Alec he had to learn to rein that in. He was trying desperately not to put him off, to push him away. He was usually so careful and now he let that slip. He hoped Alec would just let it go, forget it ever happened.

_Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_And I just think you should know_

When the shirt slipped past Alec's face, Magnus saw the quick smile he gave him, letting him know that everything was all right between them.

His messy black hair was damp against his forehead and his neck. The sheen of sweat glistened on his neck, his eyes looking down at the ground between his long sprawled out legs. Magnus looked upon this man, this half angel, and felt his breath catch.

He wanted to tell him now, tell him exactly how he felt. How he made him feel. How the very sight of him would take his breath away, how his skin tingled whenever they were close, how his heart pounded whenever he heard his name.

Maybe he could tell Alec how he felt. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue, ready to confess, ready to reveal everything when he saw the nervous shift in Alec's hips as he scooted himself the tiniest bit away from him. He felt his confession die on his tongue. He couldn't tell him now. Alec had too much on his plate right now, the mission, the Institute. Everything fell on this one man's shoulders and Magnus could not add to that. Not now.

Alec didn't know how to feel...did Magnus actually just flirt with him or was it just one of his many off-hand comments? One of his jokes. He shifted himself away from him just slightly, he needed some distance. Their close proximity today had tested Alec to his limit and he couldn't win this fight much longer.

Thank the Angel that Magnus had finally put his shirt back on.

He chanced a glance at Magnus and watched the way he was checking his dark polish. His eyes were pensive as they looked around the room. Magnus was the most understanding person he had ever met, if there were anyone that wouldn't judge him for his feelings, it would be Magnus. But what if he was wrong? Before this comment, he had given Alec no reason to believe that he had any intentions on taking their friendship to another level. He had been nothing but friendly and courteous towards him. He couldn't betray that friendship by revealing his feelings.

“How are you feeling about the mission?” Magnus' words sliced through the tension, through the chaos of the war in Alec's mind.

Alec brought his knee up to his chest and rested his arm on it, popping his knuckles nervously. “Honestly?”

Magnus leaned forward, his eyes resting softly on Alec's. “Always.”

“I'm feeling...tired. Like I'm ready to be done with it.” He let out a breath and looked at Magnus, seeing the understanding in his eyes.

“We're almost done.” Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back and away from his face. It fell in wet pieces over to one side.

“What about you? The spells you mentioned...the dark magic. Are you sure that's something you want to meddle with?”

Alec saw a flash of pain cross Magnus' eyes. “Not particularly.”

“Magnus, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. We can ask another warlock.”

Magnus turned his head sharply at him. “No. I'm the best bet you've got. Any other warlock could lose themselves to the darkness if they did it. I've been there, I know the signs. I won't get lost.”

Alec let those words sink in.

_I've been there._

“Get lost?” Alec questioned gently.

Magnus sighed. “With dark magic, it usually requires the blood of the warlock as payment. Tying you to it. Most warlocks who dabble in dark magic do it alone. It is forbidden, after all. Without someone there, without an anchor to keep them grounded. The darkness seeps in, snuffs them out like a light.” Magnus snapped his fingers, the room filling with darkness for a moment before he snapped them again, returning the light. Alec's eyes remained focused on him, never leaving him.

“The spell I will have to do is very dark, very powerful. When it comes time, I would prefer if you guys weren't watching. It's not who I am. It's not who I want you to see.” Magnus cast his eyes down, not able to meet Alec's piercing clear brown eyes.

“You can't be alone, you just said.” Alec's voice was no longer gentle. It had gone into his leader voice, his planning voice.

“When my parents found out I was a warlock. When they realized what I was. They were so ashamed.” Magnus looked down at his hands, his fingers rubbing together, magic dancing around the tips. “For my mother, the shame was unbearable. She killed herself.”

Alec felt his throat tighten, his heart breaking from this confession Magnus was entrusting him with.

“My step-father, he hated me. He blamed me for her death. He tried to...he tried to drown me. I was ten years old, just a child, I didn't have control over my powers. I lashed out at him in fear...” He let out a drawn out sigh. “...my magic burned him alive.”

Magnus let the blue flames run over his hands before sending them away with a wave, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Alec remained still and silent, letting him finish.

“I knew the potential of what I was, a monster. That's how they had been looking at me and that's what I ended up becoming. I've had to use dark magic before, I know what it's like to get lost in it. I'll be fine, I know how to not lose myself now. I would rather take that risk of doing it alone then to have you see me like a monster. I'm used to being seen that way by some people. But I couldn't handle _you_ looking at me that way...” His voice went quiet, trailing off in uncertainty.

“I would never see you as a monster, Magnus.” Alec met his eyes.

“And I won't leave you alone when the time comes. Don't even ask me to.” Alec's voice was low and resolute.

Magnus let out a weary sigh, his hand running across his eyes pinching his brow. “ _Alexander_...”

“I'm staying with you and that's final.” Alec reached his arm over and grasped tightly onto Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus nodded hesitantly. Alec had no idea what he was asking to see and Magnus had no idea how he was going to allow him see him like that. He couldn't let Alec see him like that. It could potentially change everything about their friendship.

_I would never see you as a monster._

But those words. Magnus couldn't help but believe him. Alexander was many things but a liar he was not. He looked down at the hand gripping onto his shoulder, the reassurance there, the camaraderie in his words and gesture. This is what he had to look forward to in a friendship with Alexander. A friendship built on trust and support. It was beautiful, it was not something he ever expected to have with a shadowhunter, yet here he was. Magnus reached up and placed his hand on top of Alec's, gripping it for a second to show his acceptance. He accepted this protection. After all, they were friends and friends protected each other.

Alec felt Magnus' hands grip onto his. Magnus' smooth, dexterous hands with his polished fingers twining ever so slightly with Alec's own long, lean fingers.

_This hope is treacherous_   
_This daydream is dangerous_   
_I like it_

_*********************************************************************************************************************  
_

“Magnus, where do you want this fruit tray to go?” Catarina held the silver tray in one arm, her elbow hooked onto her hip.

“Put that over there by the drinks.” Magnus pointed at the bar he had set up for the night.

He had been busy planning this little party during whatever free time he was allowed outside of training and spell planning. Catarina and Ragnor had come over early to help set up and to catch up before the crowd came. Their easy friendship fell into place as they decorated for one of the many parties they had thrown together over the centuries.

“Ragnor! Come tell me what you think about this set up!” Magnus shouted over his shoulder, his mouth pouting as he studied his karaoke set up.

“It's fine. It's a stage with a microphone, it's karaoke.” Ragnor's disinterested voice came from behind him.

“Thank you for that incredibly helpful opinion.” Magnus said, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

“You're welcome. Glad to be of service.”

Magnus rolled his eyes before turning around.

“So, who is it that you want us to meet? Your messages have been very ominous. Friend, potential lover, friend with benefits?” Catarina lounged on his couch, her warm brown legs crossing, her skirt falling around her.

“Just a friend, Cat.” Magnus adjusted the centerpiece on his coffee table.

“Then why is it so important for us to meet him?” Ragnor asked as he had a seat next to Catarina. They were both looking up at him, waiting for his response.

Magnus looked away from their gazes. “Because...”

Catarina leaned forward. “Magnus...”

“Have you fallen in love with the boy?” Ragnor straightened his back.

“What I've done doesn't matter. He's just a friend. He's a shadowhunter and that's all there is to it.” Magnus waved his arms, adding more garland and confetti with his magic.

Catarina and Ragnor exchanged knowing glances.

“I can't wait to meet him.” Catarina's voice was soft and wistful.

Ragnor said nothing as he watched Magnus. He knew why he was avoiding eye contact. He had fallen for the mortal boy, he was going to get himself hurt again.

“He should be here soon. I told him I wanted him to meet you guys.”

Magnus' face perked up when they heard a knock at the door.

Magnus turned sharply towards them. “How do I look?” His hands ran over the fabric of his black blazer.

Catarina cocked her head to the side, eying him up and down. “Unbutton a few more buttons on your shirt.”

Magnus grinned. “I can always count on you for the best fashion advice.” He quickly worked at the buttons on his burgundy silk shirt, leaving only the last button and tucking the tails into his pants. He held his arms out for Catarina's inspection.

She gave him a quick thumbs up and a wink as another louder knock sounded on the door. She watched as Magnus gave a nervous flutter of his fingers as he strode towards the door. Ragnor stood up from his place on the couch and joined her.

“You see what I see, right?” He spoke quietly in her ear.

“That Magnus is completely head over heels and pretending he's not?” She turned her head and looked at her friend, their worried glances exchanged.

Ragnor took a deep breath. “If there's something there...I hope he doesn't push it away.”

Catarina gave a gentle nod, her earrings jingling.

\---  
  
Alec knocked on the door of Magnus' loft.

“Max, you good?” Alec looked over at his youngest brother, his breathing coming out in labored huffs as he leaned on his cane.

“I'm fine, Alec.” Max placed his weight on his cane and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“We should have just asked Magnus make a portal.” Izzy stroked Max's arm lightly.

“No. I'm fine, I need to get some exercise and build up my strength.” Max rolled his eyes and shrugged his head away from Izzy's hand trying to brush the hair out of his face. He may only be a teenager but he was already taller than his older sister.

“What's taking him so long?” Jace leaned forward and rapped on the door loudly.

“Jace!” Alec hissed as he pushed him out of the way.

Jace rolled his eyes.

“Is anyone else crazy excited about going to one of his parties? I heard from Raph that they get wild!” Simon's excitement was palpable as he grinned widely at everyone.

At that moment, the door swung open, Magnus standing there with a wide grin on his face. “Welcome!”

He stepped aside as the group made their way in, Alec hanging back as Clary and Isabelle went in to greet him, exchanging kisses on cheeks.

“You girls look amazing as always. Biscuit, cerulean is your color!”

Clary smiled as she did a quick twirl for him, the skirt of her dress flaring around her. “Why thank you, Magnus.”

“And Isabelle, always a vision but this pink looks absolutely heavenly on you.” He leaned in and gave her a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Magnus, you trying to impress somebody tonight?” She giggled as she brushed open his shirt, exposing his chest some more.

“You know I always dress to impress.” He gave her a quick wink.

Alec watched the exchanges, the casual touches, the kisses exchanged so freely. Even Jace reached out and shook Magnus' hand, and Simon hugged him with one arm. Max limped forward and shook Magnus' hand before being directed towards the two strangers that were on the other side of the room waiting patiently.

Alec walked up to Magnus now that the others had left them alone, his eyes quickly scanned over Magnus while his head was turned talking to Max over his shoulder. He brought his gaze back up when he saw Magnus turning back to face him.

“Alexander! I'm so glad you were all able to join us. I hope The Institute won't be suffering from this loss tonight?” He said with a sway of his hips, his hands clasped together, the many rings on his fingers and the delicate chains catching the light on the back of his hand.

“The Institute will be fine. My mom and Raj are in charge for tonight. As much as I may not agree with them on most things, they're good Shadowhunters; they can manage without us tonight.”

“Excellent!” Magnus smiled up at him with a genuine happiness at the thought of being able to have him for the night here at his party.

“Come here, I have some friends I'd like you to meet.” Magnus turned and walked him towards the two warlocks who were chatting quietly with Max.

“My beautiful goddess of a friend for many years now, Catarina Loss.” Magnus said, taking Catarina's hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

“And...this prickly man is Ragnor Fell.” Magnus gestured to the man standing next to Catarina with a dismissal wave.

Ragnor rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

“And this is the Head of the New York Institute. The ever angelic, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus placed a proud hand on Alec's shoulder when introducing him, causing a heat to flare up in Alec's face. Alec laughed and shook his head at Magnus' ridiculous introduction of him.

He reached out to take Catarina's extended hand in his, both of his hands clasping around hers and giving them a quick shake before turning and taking Ragnor's extended hand in his for a firm handshake. “A pleasure to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you.”

Catarina gave him a graceful nod. “So, Alexander, Magnus here said you are planning on making changes to the Institute soon and maybe even appoint him on your council to represent downworlders?”

“Please just call me Alec. And uh- yeah. I think it's time that downworlders had their proper representation at the Institute. I will of course extend a seat to the vampires, werewolves and faeries as well. Nothing is set in stone yet, meetings need to be called, negotiations set-”

Magnus was quick to cut in. “Okay, that's enough talk of work, this is a party! It's supposed to be your night off, Alexander. Don't go all Head of the Institute on us.” Magnus laughed playfully. The sound of knocking at the door caused him to jump. “Excuse me one moment, more guests!” He turned and left them standing there as he greeted a group of vampires and faeries.

Alec chuckled softly and turned back to Catarina and Ragnor who were both eying him suspiciously. He awkwardly looked down at his feet and cleared his throat, not wanting to be under their scrutinizing gaze.

Thankfully the awkward silence was broken by Max.

“I read about your discoveries regarding the magic behind some of the protective wards surrounding Idris and the wall of fire, would you be willing to talk to me a little bit about how you came across these findings?” Max was leaning excitedly on his cane, his curious eyes looking at Ragnor as if he were one of the wonders of the world.

Alec felt an arm come from behind him and a drink being offered to him. He turned his head and found Magnus standing there. He felt the edge of his mouth perk up in a small smile as he took the drink from Magnus' hand. “A little something to get this party started.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed, the music starting up, the bass shaking the ground, sending vibrations up Alec's legs.

“Thanks.” He took a sip of the drink, the sweet taste of pineapple filled his mouth. The harsh burn of the alcohol was masked under the sweet tartness.

“Is that drink okay or would you prefer something else?” Magnus' eyes watched him expectantly.

“No, this is delicious.” He took another sip to show that he really did enjoy it.

Magnus watched as Alec took a sip of his drink, his face not scrunching up from the taste of alcohol.

_Good, although that face he makes when drinking strong liquor is pretty cute._

He took a sip of his own drink, almost choking when he saw Alec dart his tongue out to lick up the sugar that had remained on his lips.

Alec looked around the room, trying to avert his eyes from Magnus' outfit. He couldn't look now with Magnus right in front of him, he had to wait until he was further away, paying attention to someone else.

That group of vampires and faeries was a lot larger than he had expected, the living area of the loft was so full of bodies that he had a hard time seeing anyone he recognized. He looked over at the drink bar and saw Jace and Clary snuggling up closely, Jace whispering in her ear as she giggled merrily.

The room felt a lot bigger than normal, Magnus must have performed some magic to expand the space for the party. He felt a sweat starting to form on his head, his anxiety kicking in. There were so many people here and he desperately wished he could just be alone with Magnus. Not here in this room with all the watchful eyes, watching his every move. He took another long drink of the fruity drink, desperately seeking out the numbing feeling that alcohol caused on his nerves. He wanted to loosen up, enjoy this night, enjoy this free time with Magnus at this lavish party he had obviously put a lot of time and detail into.

\---

Izzy was dancing around in her place, swaying her hips against Simon. She wanted to dance but the crowd was still in the early mingling stages of chatting. She looked over and saw Alec standing next to Magnus, his face wrought with anxiety. She leaned up whispering in Simon's ear, “I'll be right back, going to get this dance floor started.”

He smiled and called after her, “Save me a dance!”

She giggled and blew him a kiss as she made her way across the room towards Magnus.

“Magnus, dance with me!” She reached down and took his hand in hers. Magnus had just enough time to hand off his drink to Alec before she dragged him out into the small clearing in the middle of the room.

The beat of the song started playing loudly with a clap of Magnus' hands. They danced together wonderfully. Isabelle loved having such a good dance partner. Their dancing sparked a match in the other party goers, causing an influx onto the dance floor. The crowd of bodies swaying and pulsing to the rhythm of the song. She was sure to angle them just right so that Magnus would be in plain sight for her brother's hungry eyes.

Alec stood back and watched as his sister did what she did best; spread happiness and cheer to the people around her.

Almost immediately after they started dancing, a group of faeries joined them, dancing around them and even with them. From his spot on the perimeter of the crowd he was able to watch Magnus dance in all of his fluid grace. The way his hips swayed and rolled forward and back, his thrusts matching the beat of the music perfectly. His shoulders were making sharp stops and waves of his arms, his fingers waving as he moved; dancing as well.

Every inch of Magnus was made from music and Alec loved the way it poured from his body when he danced.

He threw back the rest of his drink and placed the glass down on the high top table that had never been there before. He held Magnus' martini in his other hand and took a sip of it as well. _Lemon, mint, and sugar._ His eyebrows jumped up in approval as he helped himself to another sip.

He went back to watching the dance floor, to watching Magnus.

His arms were overhead, his blazer riding up and showing the silk shirt underneath. The shirt was open completely, the black lines of his necklaces dipping all the way down his perfectly sculpted abs. His head was thrown back with his eyes closed, his arms resting against the back of his head, the tilt of his head showing his angled jaw and neckline perfectly. Alec kept his gaze fixed, images of him running his lips along that jaw and down that neck filled his mind. The desire burned up inside of him as he imagined it perfectly, the warmth of his skin and the beating of his pulse against his lips as he kissed along his neck down to his sharp collar bones.

His trance was interrupted when he saw a hand trail down the very neck he was fantasizing about. Alec looked behind Magnus and saw that an incredibly handsome faerie with tan shimmery skin was attempting to get Magnus' attention, dancing against him from behind. Alec bit back his curse and swallowed down his jealousy.

He felt relief when he saw Magnus shrug his shoulder slightly, releasing the faerie's hand from his shoulder, his dancing never missing a beat. The faerie kept up his dancing alongside Magnus. The crowd was dancing together, after all.

Alec took another sip of his drink and kept watching as all these strangers reached out and touched Magnus, turned him towards them to dance with them for a few beats before he would turn his attention back to Izzy.

The alcohol was swimming in his veins now, making him feel loose all over. He finished off the rest of Magnus' minty lemon martini and placed the empty glass next to his other one on the table.

“Need a refill?” He heard the velvety voice come from beside him. He looked down and saw Catarina's arm offering him another martini to match the one Magnus had given him earlier.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, his face feeling hot from the alcohol now coursing through him.

“You wanna dance?” Catarina asked him.

Alec reeled back from the question for a moment before nodding awkwardly, he didn't want to be rude and turn down her offer. He held his finger up for a moment as he swallowed down his drink in two gulps. The burn of alcohol hit his chest instantly like fire inside of him.

_Bad idea._

Catarina's brows shot up in surprise. “Damn, Alec Lightwood, you're wild!” She laughed heartily.

Alec coughed and pounded a fist against his chest trying to stifle out the burn. “That was a terrible idea.”

She twined her arm through the crook of his elbow and led him out to the dance floor.

Alec tried to mimic the dance moves he picked up from that night in Pandemonium. That night so long ago when he had first seen Magnus dance.

The alcohol ran through his body, allowing his movements to be free and uninhibited. “I never do stuff like this!” He said loudly over the music.

Catarina laughed and threw her arms up, her hips shimmying and her stomach moving fluidly. Her belly dancing was exotic but fit the music in its own way. Alec was glad that she wasn't trying to dance with him the way he saw these other females dancing.

He felt the relief wash over him, his body relaxed as he raised his long arms over head. His hips swayed to the music of their own accord. His movements became clumsier, less practiced, his body was moving to the music like it never had before. His shoulders bounced up and down as he danced with his whole body.

He was working up a sweat, the room swaying around him from the three drinks in his system. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his denim shirt, letting his chest breathe.

Catarina was twirling in front of him, her skirt swaying in the air around her. She stopped and snapped her fingers, a green spark of magic flashing as two shot glasses appeared in her hands. She handed one to Alec. He should absolutely not be drinking anymore alcohol but he felt so good right now. It felt good to let go and to not worry.

She held her glass out to him in a mock toast. He clinked his against hers and saw as she threw it back into her mouth in one fell swoop. He mimicked the action, taking the entire contents of the glass and swallowing it down. Almost the entire contents. He felt a trail of the drink run down his chin. He heard Catarina's laughter break through the music and he felt himself laughing along with her as he wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. With a snap of her fingers, their glasses were gone and their dancing continued.

She was back to her twirling, only stopping to shimmy her hips. She waved her finger around in circles. “Come on, give us a twirl!”

Alec rolled his eyes but he felt he really didn't care, and so he did a clumsy twirl, his big feet catching on themselves as he stumbled. He felt his body crash into someone, their hands catching him under his elbows raising him back up to standing. Alec froze as he stared down into Magnus' eyes.

The room was swirling around them but Magnus was still.

“Sorry.” He breathed out heavily.

“I've got you, don't worry.” Magnus' grip on his arms tightened the slightest bit.

Alec felt fingers walking down his arms and he saw as they transferred from him to Magnus, walking up his arms. Catarina was dancing around them, her laughter like bells ringing in the air. “Don't leave me dancing alone!”

Magnus gave her a smile and slowly released his hold on Alec as he started moving his body again to the drum of the music. Alec felt his heart racing, his body self-conscious now to be in Magnus' presence with his talented moves.

He felt Catarina poke him in his side, his stomach clenching from the tickle. “Dance, Alec!”

He looked over at her and started his dancing again, his limbs not quite moving as before but still, he felt himself close his eyes and let go of his mind as he danced to the music.

\--

Magnus had seen the way Alec was dancing and had to join him. There was something so beautiful about the way he was dancing. His moves were unpracticed and messy but they were so Alec. Magnus watched the way he would run his hands over his face, wiping the sweat from his brow; his dancing never ceasing. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he had lost himself in the music. This was all Magnus ever wanted for him. For him to have moments for himself, where he could just be himself and not worry about anything else. Alec was smiling now, his eyes were closed but his lips parted, his grin all teeth and joy.

It was good to see him out here dancing tonight. He would have to thank Catarina for that later, she was always good at getting others to open up and be comfortable around her. It was a gift she had.

Magnus felt a shiver course through him when Alec let his tongue hang out from the concentration of his dance. He watched as he licked his lips fully. Magnus let his thoughts get lost for a moment, imagining the taste of his tongue and lips. How they probably tasted sweet from the drinks he had in his system. His shirt had been unbuttoned, his chest exposed, the dark hair peeking out. Magnus closed his eyes and pushed down his lust, holding back the urge to reach out and touch.

Alec opened his eyes and saw that Catarina had now focused her dancing attention on a nearby vampire. He and Magnus were still dancing, the area between them clear as she worked her way away from them.

Alec felt his dancing slow, his movements more contained as he watched the art that was Magnus Bane dance in front of him, dance for him. The sweat was glistening on the smooth plains of his chest, his necklaces swinging around and hitting against him. His shirt was unbuttoned painfully low, his muscles flexing with every move in plain sight. Alec felt the crowd push against him as cheers came from behind him, cutting the distance between them. Magnus didn't seem to notice, he kept on dancing, his hips thrusting, his thigh brushing up against Alec's. Alec tilted his head back, his hand running across his face as he wiped away the sweat and caught his breath.

The crowd was pressing in on them and Alec felt his hips bumping into Magnus' if he wasn't careful. He didn't want to be careful. He felt free.

_'I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off.'_

The song changed and with it, Magnus' dancing style. The tempo of the music was slower, sexier. Magnus' hips were rolling deliciously in front of him. He was dancing alone but Alec couldn't help but feel like he was dancing with Magnus. He balled his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Magnus by his hips and pulling his body against his right then and there. To stop himself from pressing his body against his to feel the motion of Magnus' hips moving over his own.

_'If you're horny, lets do it, ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it.'_

Alec leaned forward to tell Magnus he was having a good time, his balance uneven as he fell into him, Magnus' arms catching him again, steadying him.

“What'd you say?” Magnus' lips were brushing against his ear now, the heat from his breath hitting him like steam, a tingle of pleasure ran down his neck.

Alec felt a small moan escape his lips and his eyes rolled in the back of his head from the feeling of Magnus' lips brushing against his ear.

He leaned forward and pressed his head against Magnus', his lips next to his ear. “I said...” His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the cuff of Magnus' earring brush against his lip.

“What?” Magnus' voice was louder now as he turned his mouth back to Alec's ear.

Alec licked his lips and leaned back down, his lips actually pressing against the lobe of Magnus' ear as he spoke louder. “Do you want to get another drink?!”

Magnus brought his head back, his eyes meeting Alec's as he nodded his head to the side, asking Alec to follow him.

They made their way off the dance floor and were now by the dark hallway behind everyone. The music had changed abruptly, someone's voice coming on over the microphone. _Who wants to do some karaoke!?_

Alec looked up and saw that it was Isabelle, her face flushed pink as she teetered on stage, the microphone up to her lips. A loud melody sounded out from the speakers, Simon giving her a thumbs up from his place next to the stereo. Izzy was beckoning Clary up to the stage with her, the reluctant red head joining her in a fit of giggles, taking a microphone in her hand.

_'You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen'_

Alec laughed at the sight and sound of them up there singing. Magnus was making his way towards him, two martinis in his hands. These were a bright red with a ring of pink sugar on the rim, a strawberry resting on the lip of the glass. He handed one to Alec and clinked their glasses together.

Alec took a sip and moaned appreciatively. “I like these drinks tonight.”

Magnus smiled at him, the warmth of the drinks from the night rushing to his cheeks.

“How many drinks have you had tonight?” Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec sway back a little.

Alec put up his hand, counting out his drinks with his long fingers, he held up five fingers in Magnus' direction. “This would be the fifth beverage I have consumed tonight. Actually, more like four and half. One was small.” He pinched his finger and thumb together indicating a shot.

“I think that small one was probably strong enough to count as its own drink.” Magnus laughed. He had never seen Alec this relaxed. It was definitely a sight to see. The way he was grinning and watching his sister and Clary sing on the stage.

“Looks like I have some catching up to do!” Magnus opened his hand, a shot glass appeared in his grip. He tossed back the drink and quickly followed it with a sip of his strawberry martini.

“Oh shit.” Alec's voice dropped conspiratorially. “Max is coming over here.”

He stiffened his posture as he ran a hand through his hair. “Do I look drunk?”

Magnus looked at him, at the goofy grin on his face, the flushed face, the messy hair, his unbuttoned top with his chest exposed. He looked beautiful.

“Nah. He won't notice.”

“Hey, Alec. This party is getting a little over my age range...I should probably head back to the Institute now?” Max hitched his thumb behind him towards the door.

“Uh, yeah, I'm sorry Max, I didn't know...uh- yeah, I can get you home now.”

“Actually, Ragnor offered to make me a portal back to the Institute, if that's okay?” Max was leaning on his cane expectantly.

“I knew he would find a way out of my party!” Magnus said as he glared over his drink at Ragnor standing on the other side of the room.

Max laughed. “He and Catarina are great, Magnus!”

Magnus bristled up. “Now, Max, you know I'm a jealous person. Don't forget who your favorite warlock is.” He was grinning at Max over his drink.

“Never! You're still number one in my book! Unless if I ever meet Tessa. Then, I can't promise anything.”

“Blaspheme! I'm more powerful than Tessa too! Although she is a sweetheart. I promise, you will meet her.” He gave Max a quick side hug in farewell.

“Have fun tonight!” Max said with a wave.

“Good night, Max!” Alec called after him, much louder than he intended.

“You played that off well, I don't think he suspected a thing.” Magnus said as he sipped from his drink.

Alec drank some more of his drink as he nodded. “I think you're right.”

' _You're a tease, you turn him on. Leave him burning and then you're gone..'_

Alec took the strawberry off the edge of his glass, taking a bite from the fresh fruit. His tongue darted out to lick the juices off of his lips.

Magnus watched as he ate the strawberry in an incredibly seductive manner. Everything this man did was sexy and he didn't even have to try.

Magnus pointed at the stage trying to switch the gears in his mind. “You want to try your hand at karaoke?”

“No, no, no, nope, not at all.” Alec shook his head fervently. The drink sloshed over the sides and onto the front of his shirt.

“Shit, I'm making a mess of myself tonight.”

Magnus laughed. “Come back here, we'll clean you up.”

 

_Glow is low and it's dimming_  
_And the silence is ringing_  
_And I can almost feel your breath_  
_I can almost feel the rest_

Magnus retreated down the dark hall and into his bedroom, the part of the loft that no one dared go into.

Alec looked around the dim room, only the soft glow coming from the opposite side of the room lighting it up. Chairman was curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Alec lumbered over to the bed, dropping down to sit as he pet Chairman. Magnus had gone into his closet.

“Hey, Chairman. Are you holding down the fort in here?” Alec was whispering quietly as he scratched behind the cat's ears.

“You're lucky, this bed is incredible.” He bounced up and down a bit getting a feel for the mattress before dropping back and laying on his side. “Mmm, maybe I'll just curl up and sleep in here with you tonight.”

“Are you and Chairman plotting against me again?” Magnus' voice came from over him. He was standing by the bed, holding out a shirt to him.

Alec reached up and took the shirt, dropping it on his face. “I'll get up in just a minute, I promise.”

“By all means, make yourself at home in my bed.” Magnus chuckled as he leaned against the post.

“Don't tempt me, Magnus.” Alec sat up, his hands quickly working on the leftover buttons of his shirt.

Magnus felt his breathing stop in his lungs as he watched the way Alec quickly removed the shirt, exposing his shoulders and chest first before working his arms out of his sleeves. His hands fumbled on the t-shirt as he tried to find the opening.

“Here.” Magnus scooped the shirt out of his hands and found the opening for him.

_Night is young and we're living_  
_Hands move, moving steady_  
_And the time is moving slower_  
_I can feel we're getting closer_

Alec rose up from his spot on the bed, his shirtless form directly in front of Magnus. Magnus held the shirt out for him. His eyes not leaving Alec's face. He couldn't risk to look anywhere else.

“Thanks, Magnus.” Alec's voice was almost a whisper as he took the shirt from his hands. He put his arms through the sleeves first, his head getting caught inside the shirt as he stumbled from his drunken state.

Magnus reached out and caught him by his waist, his hands finally getting a chance to feel the strong muscles there. He felt the curve of Alec's rib cage as he ran his hands up to grab the bottom of the shirt before he pulled it down.

_Dressing Alexander was the opposite of what he wanted to be doing._

Alec ran his hands through his hair, brushing the pieces away from his forehead.

His skin was on fire from Magnus' touch. The sensation had run straight through him.

Magnus walked away from him, he had to get some distance between them. This was not where he should be with him right now. His feelings for Alexander were too overwhelming and then to have him here alone. In his bedroom of all places.

Alec followed after Magnus to where he was standing against the wall by the bedroom door. He felt the room swirling or maybe he was swirling?

“I feel like I might stumble into you...” He said low under his breath as his face got close to Magnus'.

Magnus felt the alcohol in his head, Alec definitely was swaying around or maybe that was him?

_Standing in the eye of the storm_  
_My eyes start to roam_  
_To the curl of your lips_  
_In the center of eclipse_  
_In total darkness I, I reach out and touch_

Alec placed his hand on the wall behind Magnus, by his head to support himself. He felt himself sway forward, his body almost leaning against Magnus.

Magnus was so beautiful. His eyes were lined in black again tonight, the edges smudged and making his eyes appear menacing, but Alec knew that the man behind these eyes was anything but menacing. He was powerful and had the potential to be dangerous but he was gentle. Alec knew that if he let Magnus have him, he would be gentle.

The lust building up inside of him right now didn't want gentle though.

He dropped his gaze from Magnus' face, his eyes passed over the pink lips quickly before he focused his attention to the multiple necklaces dangling from his neck. He reached out with his other hand, his thumb softly feeling the beads of the choker he was wearing, grazing over his prominent Adam's apple. It jumped under his graze as Magnus' gulped.

Alec sucked in a breath. Magnus was so powerful and so incredibly sexy. Every curve of his muscle, every bone, every freckle drove Alec wild. Magnus had more power in one finger than most people on this planet. He wanted to give into that power. To let Magnus take away his innocence.

Magnus stood frozen in place under Alec's scrutinizing gaze. He felt his breath hitting his face, the sweet smell of citrus invading his senses, his lips stained red from the strawberry. His hand was touching him, touching his necklaces. His thumb grazed across his throat and sent shivers down his spine and now his hand was trailing down, his fingertips a whisper against his skin. Now his fingers were on his collar bone picking up the next necklace that laid there, their connection lost as he lifted it up, examining the medallion. He felt the cold medallion fall back against his chest as Alec moved on to the next necklace, this one was lower and there were his fingers again, running down the chain, pressing against him setting off a fire inside of him.

Magnus fought the urge inside of him, fought the urge to tear that t-shirt right off of Alec and drag him to his bed just a few paces away. He couldn't do any of these things, Alec was drunk and so was he. He had to be misinterpreting Alec's innocent curiosity in his necklaces.

Now Alec's fingers were slowly grazing down his stomach as he went for the last necklace, Magnus felt his muscles twitch with pleasure beneath the brush of his knuckles.

“I like your necklaces.” Alec's voice hit his face and sent a shiver of pleasure that tingled in his very fingertips. His magic threatened to spark.

“Tha-”

“I like this outfit.” Alec's hands were now gliding up against the lapels of his blazer.

Magnus felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. Alec had no idea what he was doing to him, how he was teasing him and killing him slowly.

“You're welcome to borrow it one day.” Magnus breathed out heavily, his growing erection threatening to reveal everything.

Alec's hands stopped their exploration. His hand against Magnus' chest, his thumb resting on his bare chest. _What was he doing?_

He looked back up at Magnus, their eyes meeting only inches apart. “I'm s--”

The door beside them opened and Alec pushed himself away from Magnus quickly. Catarina was standing there wide eyed, a look of embarrassment on her face.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't think anyone was in here.”

Alec felt his sobriety coming back to him quickly, his mind clearing up in an instant. “No, it's fine, you weren't interrupting anything. I was actually just about to head out. It's late.”

Magnus felt his heart fall. What had just happened between them? He felt like there were some mixed signals somewhere. What Magnus wanted did not seem to be what Alec wanted.

Alec rushed out of the bedroom door and Catarina shut the door behind him.

“Magnus, what just happened?” Her voice was soft, concerned.

“Absolutely nothing, Catarina. Just like he said, you didn't interrupt anything. Just me being foolish and falling for someone who obviously has no interest in me in that way.”

“Magnus, the way you two were standing when I came in. That--”

“That was him trying not to fall because he's so drunk.” Magnus cut her off sharply.

Alec was drunk. That's what that had been and Magnus so stupidly let himself get swept away in that moment. “I'm going to go say bye to my other guests.”

Magnus left the room and Catarina behind.

\---

Alec pushed his way through the crowd as he tried to make his way to Izzy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side, away from Simon. “Excuse us, Simon.”

“What's going on, Alec?” Izzy felt worry overcome her, Alec was acting so unusual. His carefree self from earlier was gone.

“We need to leave. _Now_.” He was looking over his shoulder as if watching out for someone.

“What happened? What did you do?” Izzy glanced around to make sure that no one was listening.

“I've had too much to drink, Izzy. I—I- may have just screwed everything up with Magnus.”

“Where did your shirt go, Alec?”

“Like I said, we need to leave.”

Izzy's eyes grew wide. “Alright, let's go. But you are telling me everything the minute we're home.”

Alec swallowed nervously as she dragged him back to Simon, Clary and Jace. He looked around the room for Magnus. How was he ever going to show his face in front of him again?

They pushed their way towards the exit, winding through the crowd of drunken party goers. Alec felt his hair rise on the back of his neck when he heard Magnus call out from behind them.

“You're not going to leave without saying 'goodbye' are you?” He had a playful smile on his face, not a trace left from their encounter.

Izzy rushed over to him and took him into a hug. “I couldn't find you!” She pressed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a pink mark of evidence on his face.

“I hate that you're leaving so soon, the party is just now getting started.” Magnus' eyes met Alec's over Clary's head, who was hugging him tightly.

“We should be getting some rest. We have that meeting in the morning to go over the mission.” Alec said as he pushed his hands in his pockets.

“Right! I almost forgot about that!” Magnus said with a snap of his fingers. “That should be interesting. Brainstorming while hungover.” He laughed lightly. “Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a safe trip home.”

They all turned to exit, Alec gave him a quick wave of his hand before he turned away.

**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Isabelle shut the door behind them once they were in his room.

“Okay, are you ready to tell me what the hell happened?” She sat down on his bed as she took off her heels.

“I had too much to drink.”

“Well that part is obvious.”

Alec cut his eyes at her as he had a seat on the bed facing her. “I spilled my drink on my shirt so we went to Magnus' room so I could change.” He gestured at the different shirt he was wearing now.

“And then?”

“Then next thing I know...he's leaning against the wall, I'm swaying from the drinks, I'm leaning in front of him.” He swallowed, his throat felt dry. “I start looking at him, I'm looking at all of him, his eyes, his mouth, his neck, my hands just...I started looking at his necklaces, touching them, touching him.”

Isabelle gasped. “Then what happened?!”

“Then I said, 'I like your necklaces...I like this outfit' or something incredibly stupid like that.”

Isabelle was leaning forward, hanging on his every word.

“Then he said...'You can borrow it sometime'.”

Isabelle drew her head back, shocked. “...that's it? Nothing else?”

Alec wiped his hands across his face. “I probably just made him so uncomfortable, Izzy! That's not nothing! I probably just ruined my friendship with him!”

“Don't be so dramatic, Alec. You were both drunk. He probably won't think on it ever again. Don't worry.” She reached out and patted his leg.

“Easy for you to say. I don't—I don't want to lose him as a friend. If I can't have anything else, I want him as my friend.”

Izzy smiled and nodded at him. “I promise you, you didn't ruin things with Magnus.”

She stood up from her seat on the bed and walked over to where he was and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Go to bed. You will see him in the morning. You'll see that everything's going to be okay.”

“Good night, Iz.”

“Night, Alec.”

Isabelle turned the lights off and shut the door behind her. Alec quickly kicked his way out of his pants and put the covers over him. He hoped she was right. They were both drunk, he hadn't done anything too incriminating, right? He was just complimenting Magnus' outfit.

_So stupid._

He rubbed at his eyes as he tossed onto his side. He couldn't risk having these close encounters with Magnus anymore. He thought of Magnus' hand on his waist earlier when he stumbled, how it felt, skin against skin. How he wished Magnus would have just torn the shirt off of him in that moment.

The fact that he didn't spoke volumes to Alec. It was more obvious to him now than it had ever been that this attraction, this love was one sided. Sure, Magnus would throw a flirt out every now and again but if tonight wasn't a clear indicator that he wasn't attracted to him in that way, then nothing would be.

Alec felt his hope rush out of him, his dreams crash around him. He would just have to be in love alone, a one sided affair. The fool who had fallen in love with his friend, forever destined to live his days out alone, unloved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*  
> I hope I didn't kill you all too bad with this lol
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on Tumblr (m-aleciseverything)...I deserve it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the lovely comments on the last chapter! I hope it wasn't too much for your blessed little hearts. (I have received your screams and I welcome them all, it makes me happy to know you are all dying right along with me.)
> 
> Again, thank you to my beta, Heather (clockworkswan on here because she started her own fic and it's amazing!)
> 
> Songs for this chapter are:
> 
> *honorable mention for I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness
> 
> I Could Fall In Love by Selena (NOT Gomez lol)  
> Monsters by Ruelle  
> Bad Romance by Lady Gaga  
> Dark Horse by Katy Perry

They gathered together in the office, everyone feeling miserable from the party the night before. No one even bothered to dress up. They were a mess of sweatpants and t-shirts. Magnus was the only one who appeared slightly presentable. His billowy shirt and fitted sweat pants made him appear more dressed up than anyone else.

“Remind me why we couldn't postpone this meeting?” Jace groaned as he laid his head back on the couch.

Alec ran his hands up his face and back into his hair, adjusting his gray cap. “Because, one doesn't just reschedule things because they were irresponsible the night before.”

Jace stifled a sigh. “Yes they do. That's the whole point of being your own boss, Alec.”

“No sense in complaining about it now, we're all here.” Magnus said, leaning back into the couch.

The door opened as Max made his way in. He looked at the tired group before him and laughed. “Wow, you guys look like crap.”

“Thank you, Max, for that kind observation.” Jace said with an eye roll.

“Anytime.” Max said as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Alec went to his desk and gathered the papers he had prepared for this meeting. He made his way around the room as he handed them out to everyone.

“Alright, let's get started. I've set us up into teams. Now according to the spell that Magnus has told us about there will be three different phases. The first spell requires a vampire, werewolf and a warlock to be present. We have to assume that whoever is doing this has their own. We will have to find a way to save them if possible, if not...if they are lost to us then we will have to dispose of them as quickly and humanely as possible.”

He looked around the room. Everyone was solemnly nodding to themselves.

He cleared his throat and continued. “So the teams are set up as follows: Isabelle you are with Simon...”

Isabelle smiled and nuzzled into Simon's side.

“Clary, you will be with Luke. He couldn't be here this morning but he will be by later so we are going to meet with him then, okay?”

Clary nodded at him.

“I will be with Magnus.” Alec looked up from his paper. He wanted to see if this was okay with him. If anything had changed between them from the night before. If maybe he should partner him with Jace instead. Magnus was studying his paper, reading over it intently and nodding slightly.

“Uh, what about me?” Jace leaned forward and drummed his fingers against the coffee table.

“You will be our scout, our support. You will be there to assist anyone who is having trouble.” He looked up from his paper to see Jace's reaction.

Jace shrugged his shoulders. “Can do, Captain.”

“Once that spell is complete, Magnus will lead us in the second phase where he will be performing the second part of the spell. Once that is done we will be moving into phase three where the hardest spell will have to be performed. At this point everyone will be minding the perimeter, watching to make sure we are not attacked while Magnus and I work on the final spell in the summoning.”

Jace raised his hand.

“Yes, Jace?”

“Why are we summoning what these people are summoning? Shouldn't we just be stopping them?” Jace turned to Magnus, questioning him.

Magnus let out a tired exhale. “Because, this spell isn't summoning a demon. It's more like summoning an item. Something hidden, something somebody wants enough to kill for it. Whatever that is, it's protected by some dark magic which means it can't be good. It's best if we get it and dispose of it before they can get their hands on it.”

Jace nodded. “Okay then.”

“Alright then, on the pages you will see detailed descriptions of the spells Magnus will be performing so you can familiarize yourself with them. Other than that, the plan is pretty clear cut. We are there to aide and assist Magnus as he will be doing the brunt of the work. Any questions?”

They all shook their heads.

“Very well, we will be going in five nights. I suggest we keep up our training until then. See you in the training room in an hour.”

A wave of groans came from the group.

Alec laughed to himself. “You're dismissed.”

They all stood and made their way out of the office, Alec and Magnus stayed behind.

Alec felt a tension fill the room. He didn't know if he should say anything about the night before. Would that make things worse?

“If it's alright with you, instructor, I will be back tomorrow for my training?” Magnus was hanging his head slightly, his fingers pressed against his forehead.

“Yeah, that's fine.” Alec shifted towards Magnus. He felt he had to say something, to see if they were okay. If anything had changed between them.

“I had a good time last night.” He blurted out before thinking.

“I'm glad, I was worried you didn't since you left so early.” Magnus dropped his hand from his head and looked at Alec.

“About that...”

Magnus watched as Alec tugged on the zipper of his sweater.

“I had too much to drink. I didn't mean to -uh- get in your personal space. It was hard to stand straight. I'm sorry.” Alec's voice trailed off, he looked down at his sweatpants and twirled the drawstring of his waist band around his finger.

Magnus felt a pang of rejection in his heart at the apology. An apology he didn't want. He wanted so badly for it to have meant something to Alec like it meant to him.

“We were both very drunk. Don't worry about it. It's forgotten.” Magnus said, a forced smile on his face.

Alec gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

_'It's forgotten.'_

Is that what he wanted? _No_.

Is that what he needed? _Yes._

“Anyways, if I didn't leave then I would have not been able to stand this morning.” Alec laughed softly.

“I get it, you're a responsible man.” Magnus winked at him.

“I realize now that I didn't say goodbye to your friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Extend my apologies.”

“That's okay. I have actually recruited them to assist on the mission. Back up warlocks for portals in case of emergencies.”

“Oh, really? Well, that's a good idea, can't believe I didn't think of it. I'll be sure to include them in the budget reports for the Clave.”

“Excellent. Well, I'm going back to my loft and sleeping off the worst hangover I've had in a century.” Magnus rose from his seat and ran his hand through his messy unstyled hair.

“Mmm.” Alec moaned through pressed lips. “Sounds nice.”

“You want to come play hooky? I think we can have Chairman give you his spot on the bed. Although he would probably kick me out of bed and take my spot to be with you.” Magnus joked softly.

Alec felt a flutter rise in his chest at the thought of sharing a bed with Magnus. If only he could steal away for a couple of hours for a nap.

“Your bed is incredibly soft.” Alec said matter-of-factly as he stretched his arms overhead, the exhaustion in his muscles aching from the motion.

Magnus couldn't help but notice the peep of hair on Alec's tight stomach just above his waist band. He averted his gaze and laughed nervously. “Well if you change your mind, shoot me a text.”

Magnus and Alec both knew this would never happen. That it could never happen.

“See you tomorrow, Alexander.” He opened a portal and stepped through.

Alec stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and watched Magnus leave, the portal closing and leaving him in an empty office. “See you then.”

******************************************************************

Only two more days until the mission and they were still training.

Magnus had been over here every day and although their friendship had picked back up, Alec felt something was off. Something was different. Maybe it was because he had finally accepted his reality of only being friends with Magnus. The fact that he had put himself in the perfect position for someone to make a move and still nothing had happened was like a nail in his coffin.

_But you didn't make a move either._ His voice said to himself in his head. He shook the thought away.

Today, everyone was gathered in the training room. They had been training as a group this week. Making things much easier for Alec. He felt he could control himself more when there were watchful eyes. No room for error, no grazing touches, no heavy breathing, no wandering eyes.

Isabelle walked over to the stereo and started up the music, she always had to have music playing while she trained.

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister's choice of music.

He and Magnus were in the middle of practicing breakaway techniques. Magnus was practicing on how to escape different types of holds.

Alec could already tell this training exercise was going to be difficult for him. They were fully clothed, thank the Angel, but the close proximity he was having to work in with Magnus was going to take a lot of self-control. Even with the others in the room.

The music was blaring loudly over the speakers.

_'Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel.'_

Alec avoided making eye contact with Magnus. The song playing loudly over them was like a soundtrack to his life and his internal feelings.

Magnus didn't seem the least bit bothered by it, his face set in determination on the task at hand.

_'My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.'_

Alec tried to drown out the ridiculous song. He reached forward as if to choke Magnus and was pleased to see that Magnus was quick to duck and get out of the way.

“Good evasive maneuver but we need to practice your escape techniques. So you have to let me catch you.”

Magnus nodded. “Sorry, survival instincts.”

“No, those are good to have.” Alec took a step back, ready to attack again.

Alec reached his arms around Magnus, Magnus' back pressed against his chest, his breathing falling heavily on his arms.

_'I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, ever day'_

Alec could not ignore the music, it had him on edge. He felt like everyone could tell what he was thinking.

Magnus quickly shifted his hips to the side, put his legs behind Alec effectively disrupting his balance, and then reached down and lifted Alec off the ground, and slammed him backwards against the mat.

“Excellent!” Alec said breathlessly with pride. He was impressed that Magnus had already mastered this move.

Magnus held his hand out, lifting Alec to his feet.

“That was one of the most difficult ones. That was really good.” Alec could feel the weight of Magnus' hand still in his. He could hold on just one moment longer.

_'Touching you, touching me, touching you. God, you're touching me!'_

Alec brought his hand down, releasing the hold. His fingers fluttered and clenched, trying to shake off the feel of Magnus' touch still in his palm.

“God, Izzy! This song! Really?!” He blurted out loudly.

Isabelle's head snapped up from her training with Simon. “What?”

Magnus' singing broke through the room loudly as he danced over to his water bottle. _“I believe in a thing called love! Oooh oooh! Guitar!”_

Isabelle's laughter filled the room along with Simon and Clary's. The three stopped what they were doing and made their way over to Magnus. The quartet joined together and sung loudly, _“Touching you! Touching me! Touching you, God, you're touching me! Oooh!”_

Alec couldn't keep himself from laughing as Magnus' voice reached those high notes. It was obvious he had an excellent singing voice. Singing, dancing, what was he not good at?

The room was filled with everyone's laughter. A small moment of happiness and friendship before the battle ahead of them.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

_I could lose my heart tonight_   
_If you don't turn and walk away_   
_'Cause the way I feel I might_   
_Lose control and let you stay_   
_'Cause I could take you in my arms_   
_And never let go_

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:05 PM]_

_\---You ready for tomorrow?_

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:05 PM]_

_\---As ready as I'll ever be._

_\---You?_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:06 PM]_

_\---Same._

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:06 PM]_

_\---You should get some rest._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:06 PM]_

_\---I'm having trouble sleeping._

 

_[From: Magnus Bane // Time: 9:07 PM]_

_\---You in your room?_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:07 PM]_

_\---yeah_

 

Alec looked up from his place on his bed, the purple glow of a portal opening in his room. He smiled to himself as he set his phone aside and sat up under his covers. Magnus stepped through wearing a silk pajama set, his hair still styled, his face free of make-up.

He held a glass with a small amount of whiskey in each hand. He extended the drink out for Alec before having a seat on the bed in front of him.

“A small night cap for your worries.”

“Thank you.” Alec had a sip of the whiskey, the sweet burn soothing the tension in his shoulders almost instantly.

“Everything's going to be okay tomorrow. You will all be fine.” Magnus said bringing his legs up in front of him.

Alec looked at Magnus, the rose color of his pajamas bringing out a flush in his cheeks.

“It's you I'm worried about.”

Magnus' eyes grew wide. He was not expecting Alec to be losing sleep worrying over him. Alec's kindness always surprised him. This was something he could never get used to. To have someone who cared like this, who worried about him. He wanted to reassure him, to take his worries away.

“I'll be fine.”

“Will you? You can guarantee that?” Alec took another generous sip of his whiskey, his hazel eyes watching Magnus thoughtfully.

“I can't see the future. But I do know you will keep me safe.” Magnus crawled his way across the bed, situating himself next to Alec, his back leaning against the headboard.

“What if I can't keep you safe from the magic?” Alec finished the rest of his drink and placed the glass on his nightstand. He rested his head against the head board. The feel of Magnus' silk brushing against his arm was like a caress. He closed his eyes and allowed the feel of the silk brushing over his arm take over his senses.

What if he failed him? What if he couldn't protect Magnus? He shouldn't have agreed to this plan of action. It was too risky and asked too much of him.

“You said you wouldn't leave me. That. That's what will keep me safe from the magic.” Magnus finished his drink.

Alec reached over and took the glass from him and set it next to his on the nightstand.

 

_I can only wonder how..._   
_Touching you would make me feel_

 

“I won't leave you. That I can promise.” Alec said as he turned his face to look at Magnus. His deep brown eyes gazed back at him full of trust.

Magnus smiled softly at him as he dipped his head down. “Thank you, Alexander, you've truly been such a good friend to me.”

“I don't have many friends. I have family. So getting to know you and spending time with you has been fun. I really enjoy your company. And you’ve been a great friend for me as well, I mean, you came here just to help wind me down.”

“Well, I enjoy your company too, Alexander, why else would I be here? Plus, I can't have my mission partner being tired from lack of sleep now can I?” Magnus nudged Alec with his shoulder, the scent of citrus wafting over Alec from the motion.

“Lie down and I'll tell you the story of my time in Pompeii before the eruption of Mount Vesuvius.”

Alec arched his hips up and scooted down under the covers.

“Magnus, you are not _that_ old.” Alec said as he fluffed his pillow and laid on his side, facing him.

“Okay, fine. I'll tell you a story about something I know that happened in Pompeii. From a credible source.” Magnus adjusted himself to a reclining position next to Alec, his hands laced across his stomach.

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. “I'm listening.”

Alec listened as Magnus told a story of love and adventure in the ancient city. His body was relaxed from the drink, his thoughts and worries left his head as he focused all of his attention on Magnus and his story. Magnus was an excellent story teller, weaving the tale with emotion and suspense. Alec could listen to the soothing melody of his voice all night long.

He felt his eyes growing tired as Magnus reached his story's end. He didn't want Magnus to ever finish his story, to leave him here alone. He wished he could ask him to stay but he knew he couldn’t.

He readjusted his arm under his pillow, his hand underneath resting against Magnus' side. His eyes fluttered shut as sleep took him, his fingers clutching the fabric of Magnus' pajama shirt as a way to hold onto him for just a little longer.

Magnus felt Alec's hand grip onto his shirt. He turned sharply; Alec was asleep, his hand gripping the sheets and Magnus' shirt along with them.

Magnus let his story end. He turned on his side, facing Alec. He wanted to savor this moment as long as he could. To lay here with him just a moment longer. To lean forward and kiss his sleeping eyes, to take him in his arms and cradle him against his chest.

No, he couldn't do any of that.

He laid down, his head resting on the edge of Alec's pillow, their faces inches apart. He brought his hand down against Alec's. His fingers grazed over the back of his hand, tracing over the curves of his knuckles and following the lines of his veins. He should absolutely not be doing this. He should leave.

“Good night, Alexander.” He whispered softly as he leaned in and breathed in the scent of his hair.

He brought his hand away reluctantly and rose from the bed. His arms made a portal quickly before he could stop himself and end up doing something he would regret forever.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know _

_******************************************************************************************************************_

 

Alec and Luke made their way to the empty warehouse. This was where the coordinates for the spell had led them.

_Why was it always a warehouse?_

“Thanks for assisting us on this mission, Luke. I know it's not part of your duties as the head of the pack so I appreciate it.” Alec said as they made their way through the rubble in the alley surrounding the warehouse.

“If there is a threat to downworlders, it is my business. I am glad to do my part.” Luke said as he followed after Alec.

They entered the courtyard behind the warehouse where Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Clary were waiting. They had come ahead to scope out the area while Alec met with Luke. Alec's eyes scanned the area, Jace was nowhere in sight. He walked across the yard to inspect the concrete wall for a place to hide.

“Luke Garroway!” Magnus greeted him with a friendly bow of his head.

“Magnus Bane, it's been a while.” Luke held his hand out, taking Magnus' in his and giving him a firm, friendly handshake.

“That it has. You have aged _nicely_ , Jocelyn must be pleased.” Magnus gave him a flirty wink.

Luke let out a hearty laugh.

Alec cut his eyes from across the yard at Magnus. A pang of jealousy hit him in the stomach. He watched as Magnus arched his back and very obviously checked out Luke's butt.

“I see you're still doing squats.” He raised his brows playfully at Luke.

Alec stiffened up at the comment. The jealousy was definitely there now. He shook his head and scoffed.

_Whatever, he didn't have time for this._

He walked towards them and joined the group again. He stood behind them to keep his face from revealing his feelings.

Luke shifted and chuckled to himself. “You always knew how to make a guy feel special.”

“Well, I try. It's part of my charm.” Magnus grinned at him and gave him another flirty wink.

Alec tried to keep his emotions under control. He couldn't believe he had to sit here and listen to Magnus flirt with someone who was not him. His stomach turned and he felt his jealousy rise up in his throat.

_Really, Magnus? Luke's ass?_

Alec sneaked a quick glance. His eyes wandered down Luke's body, the tight jeans hugged his full form nicely.

His brows shot up in appreciation. _Not bad. Not bad at all._

He suddenly felt self-conscious of his own body. His hands reached back and casually brushed up against his own butt.

_Yeah, it has nothing on Luke's._

He crossed his arms, his hands holding onto his elbows. He couldn't get jealous like this, not if he was going to be Magnus' friend. It wasn't fair to him, Magnus had the right to flirt with whomever he pleased.

Jace turned the corner at that moment. “Okay...so I found the perfect place for us to hang back. Plenty of coverage but in a great spot to assist you from should you need us.”

Luke, Simon, and Magnus nodded. They had planned this mission out and had studied over everything the past few days. They were ready.

Isabelle went and gave Simon a hug and pulled his face down to hers in a kiss.

Simon ran his fingers down her hair. “I'm liking the purple streaks. You're like my own personal Psylocke.” He wiggled his brows at her.

Isabelle giggled. “Magnus put them in this morning, maybe I'll keep them for a little while.” She gave him a wink and a nudge.

Simon leaned down and kissed her again.

“Be careful. Don't make me have to save your life.” She trailed her hand down his face.

“But I enjoy you saving my life.” Simon kissed her on the forehead.

Alec rolled his eyes at their public display of affection and followed after Jace.

“This way!” Jace called as he led them towards their hiding spot.

They climbed up to the area Jace had found for them and spread out to get more coverage area.

Jace was right, this spot was perfect. It was high enough to give them a good vantage point but not too high to make the drop dangerous. The trees provided excellent coverage from below as well. They crouched down, watched and waited; ready to assist them at a moment's notice.

 

_You've got no place to hide._   
_And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside._   
_One look in my eyes,_   
_And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive_

 

Alec watched as the three of them got into their positions. Luke turned into his werewolf form, Simon was crouched in the shadows, staying hidden, and Magnus was in the summoning circle he had drawn earlier.

He held the relic in his hands, blue magic coming out from his palms.

Alec watched as his usual brown eyes started glowing golden. He remembered the glimpse he caught of the golden eyes from his last mission. There they were again. His vision rune gave him the ability to see that they were cat eyes, his warlock mark. Alec felt a shudder run through him. His heart hammered in his chest, he wanted to jump down there and take Magnus' face in his hands and gaze into those eyes. He had never thought about Magnus' warlock mark before but here it was and it was beautiful.

 

_Your heart hits like a drum,_   
_The chase has just begun._

He watched as Magnus summoned more magic and recited a spell in a foreign language even he didn't recognize. The wind rustled the branches of the trees they were hidden behind. The ground shook from his power.

Alec could not take his eyes off of him. He never knew it was possible for him to be any more attracted to Magnus but this moment had proven him wrong. The power he contained in his lithe body was phenomenal. Alec felt the goosebumps forming on his skin as he watched Magnus perform his summoning.

This was just the first part of the mission. There were two more powerful spells to perform, the last part requiring dark magic. He shivered at the thought of seeing him do more than this.

He felt Isabelle scoot closer to him, her voice a whisper. “Look at our boys down there. Sexy, right?” She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled at the eye roll she received in return.

“We're supposed to be spread out. Go back to your post.” Alec deadpanned as he continued watching Magnus perform his magic.

“I'll get to Simon in time if he needs me, don't you worry.”

He felt her lean in closer. “Magnus does have some magical hands doesn't he?”

“Keep your voice down, Isabelle.” Alec hissed as he looked around to make sure no one had heard her.

Alec looked over at her and saw her grinning widely and watching Simon as he crouched menacingly in the shadows.

He focused his attention back on Magnus, his eyes surveying the area around him for any sign of danger.

Magnus had chosen to wear his jacket again and Alec felt a rush of pride go through him. He liked the sight of Magnus in his clothes. Them sharing clothing felt so personal, so intimate. Alec would never take that jacket back, it was Magnus' now.

 

_We never shoot to stun, we're kings of the killing_   
_We're out for blood, we'll take them one by one_   
_We're kings of the killing, we're out for blood_

 

His fantasies were interrupted by the tell tale sound of demons snarling.

He watched as Magnus sent them burning in blue flames. He heard Isabelle's breath catch from beside him, he followed her gaze and saw Simon stalking a vampire. The vampire was different, not moving of his own accord, his motions inhuman. They watched as Simon approached the vampire, trying to take him out discreetly and without injury.

Isabelle gasped when she saw the vampire turn, his eyes glowing red. It attacked Simon without hesitation. Simon was quick to evade his attack, he could hear Simon try to talk to him. To talk him down, to get him to stop attacking but the vampire was lost to him.

This was not a regular vampire, this vampire was possessed. Alec hoped that Simon would see that and would handle it quickly. The vampire pounced at Simon again, Simon meeting him midair, their bodies crashing together. Simon sent the vampire flying through the air and jumped on him, his fangs tearing into the vampire's throat. Simon took the stake out of his jacket pocket and drove it into the vampire's heart, his body crumpled to the ground and turned to ash at Simon's feet.

Isabelle flinched at the death of the vampire. Alec reached out and placed his hand on hers. They knew this may be something they would have to do. These possessed downworlders were not acting of their own accord and this was the only way to show them mercy. The demon possessing the vampire flew towards the summoning circle, probably trying to find an escape back into its realm. Alec saw the blue flames of Magnus' power consume the demon in seconds.

Snarls came from across the yard and Alec knew it must be the possessed werewolf. Clary's posture stiffened, ready to jump in and help. Luke's werewolf form was quick to pounce, tearing into the other werewolf in a matter of minutes. No match for an alpha. Clary relaxed her stance and continued her watch.

Alec turned just in time to see Magnus' blue magic being met by the bright green magic of a possessed warlock that was now making his final stand. Alec could see from his position the pained expression of regret on Magnus' face as he waved his hands forward sending a wave of magic at the warlock, his flames consuming him. Killing the demon as soon as it left the warlock's body.

Luke and Simon joined Magnus as they took their spot on the pentagram. Magnus continued his spell, a magic covered over them. Magnus was addressing them now, a worried expression in their eyes. They nodded and Alec watched as a swirl of smoke reached out of the center, twined its way around them and through them. The spell taking something from each of them. Alec leaned forward, ready to go down there. He wasn't aware there was going to be any sort of payment required of them for this.

_Always a catch with these fucking demons._

Alec saw the demon appear in a whirlwind of smoke, it spoke to Magnus in a language full of clicks and hisses. The sound of evil made his skin cold and clammy with sweat. Magnus responded to the demon and just like that the demon was gone, a portal standing in its place in the center of the pentagram.

Magnus took a step back from the portal. He turned and made his way to the remains of the warlock.

Alec jumped down from his perch, landing softly on his feet. He made his way over to Magnus, resting his hand on his shoulder in support. Magnus flinched at the touch, only relaxing when he saw it was Alec.

He glanced away in discomfort.

“I'm sorry.”

“It had to be done.” Magnus said with a frown in his voice.

Magnus turned to Alec, his cat eyes still present.

Alec saw them flicker golden, his breath caught in his throat.

Magnus heard his response and quickly cast his glamour again. His cat eyes were gone and his brown eyes returned. He turned away from Alec and went back to the summoning circle and stood in front of the portal.

“Time for part two.”

Alec followed after him, the others joined around the portal.

“Where the hell is this going to take us?” Jace's voice sounded out loudly in the still night.

“Wherever the hell the next spell location is.” Magnus cut at him sharply.

“So we're just going to trust a portal a demon popped up for us? I would like to know something about it before throwing myself to some demon's whim.” Jace crossed his arms, the distrust on his face obvious.

“We paid for this portal, it will take us to where we need to be. You are welcome to stay behind if you feel you are so fucking special, Jace.” Magnus had a fury in his voice that Alec had never heard before.

“ _Jace_.” Alec's voice threatened.

Alec knew that Jace didn't mean anything ill by his distrust but now was not the time.

“I'm obviously going to come. I would never abandon you guys.” Jace said with a protective stance beside Alec and Clary.

“Do we even want to know what you gave up in payment?” Clary's usually happy voice was sad as she looked to Luke.

Alec watched as Simon, Luke and Magnus exchanged downcast glances.

“We had to sacrifice a part of our happiness.” Simon said reluctantly.

Magnus flinched and looked away.

“ _What?”_ Alec turned to Magnus, an anger inside of him. Not at Magnus but for him. That he would have to sacrifice something like that for this.

“It's alright, Alexander.” Magnus said, his eyes unable to meet his.

“It's not alright. You shouldn't have given it to him. You should have...”

“We had no choice, it was the only way to move forward. We did what we had to.”

Alec looked at Luke and Simon who nodded in agreement.

“I'm sorry.” Alec had nothing else he could say. It wasn't fair that they should sacrifice so much.

“When we're done with this, we will still have a future to look forward to. More chances at happiness to replace what we've lost. We'll be okay.” Luke said as he brought Clary in for an embrace.

Magnus sighed through his nose. Easy for them to say. They had someone to love, someone to share their life with. Magnus had a limited supply of happy memories, and him giving up part of them was a substantial loss he could already feel.

“Well then, let's be sure we finish this and make sure your sacrifices were not in vain.” Jace said as he approached the portal.

Magnus' arm reached out and stopped him firmly across his chest. “Not so fast, Captain America. I should be the one to go first. Seeing as I am the most powerful one.”

Jace rolled his eyes and took a step back, his arm gesturing Magnus forward.

“We should hold hands; form a chain as we step through. We don't want to lose each other.” Magnus said as he reached out and took Alec's hand in his without hesitation.

Alec felt a power rush through him from the contact, connecting them. He reached out and took Jace's hand in his, the same connection snapping them together.

Once everyone was connected, Magnus took a step through the portal, everyone following behind.

–

 

They were in complete darkness when they stepped through the portal, only a smell of dust and mold filled the air.

Jace let go of Alec's hand as he brought out his witch light. Izzy and Clary each pulled out their witch lights and scanned around the room.

Alec wasn't sure what he expected when he stepped out of the portal but what looked like an abandoned ballroom was not it.

“Looks like an abandoned ballroom.” Clary said as she walked towards the center of the room.

Alec felt Magnus let go of his hand. He hadn't even realized they were still holding hands this entire time while the others were walking through the room.

Alec could see the light of Magnus' magic forming in his hand as he sent it up to the center of the room, a ball of light casting an eerie glow over the entire room.

The ballroom was in shambles, plaster from the crumbling walls and ceiling littered the floor.

“Jefferson Hotel. St. Louis, Missouri.” Simon's voice echoed around them.

Everyone turned to look at him.

He held his phone out with a smile on his face. “GPS.”

“I knew this place looked familiar. It's always a shame to see what's become of places you've once been.” Magnus looked around the room, fond memories flooding his mind of times past.

He sent a quick text with their location to Catarina and Ragnor letting them know where they were. They had all been here before together so they would be able to grant them a portal should the situation be needed.

Magnus climbed up the stairs onto the stage, a summoning circle drawn haphazardly in its center. He tutted as he examined the circle. “Sloppy work. Whoever is doing this is going to cause a shit storm with a half-assed drawing like this.”

He pulled his chalk out of his jacket pocket, got on his knees and started correcting the pentagram as best as he could.

“Incompetent amateurs.” He muttered under his breath.

Alec laughed to himself as he watched Magnus' disapproving face, his nose scrunched in judgment.

Alec observed the room, looking for every exit, counted every door, every possible hiding place. The chandelier still hung above them. Still beautiful in its ruin. The stage had a large swan hanging in the center, the moth eaten curtains forming its wings. Clary was taking photos on her phone, surely for drawing inspiration later.

Magnus stood up and dusted the chalk off of his hands, finished with his work. “Okay, this next spell may open some doors for demons to come through so everyone be on your guard. You ready?”

Jace, Izzy, and Clary drew out their seraph blades; Alec had his bow ready and went and stood on the stage with Magnus.

 

_I want your ugly_   
_I want your disease_   
_I want your everything_   
_As long as it's free_   
_I want your love_

 

“Very well then, let's get started.” Magnus clapped his hands together, a wave of magic going over them as he chanted out the next spell.

Everything remained still, no wind, no ground shaking, just stillness. So very different from the first spell.

Alec watched Magnus intently. A shrill ring formed deep in his ear, silence filling his head as the sound was sucked out of the room like a vacuum. The pressure built up in their ears as the voice of a demon came out of the void. It was everywhere, all at once. In his ears, over his shoulder, in his head. He drew back his bow and watched the area around Magnus as he communicated with the voice. An exchange of information.

A dark cloud came from the pentagram in a stream as it pierced through Magnus. Alec raced forward as it pulled out and retreated back into the pentagram. Magnus opened his eyes and lowered his arms.

He had paid another price. Two he has had to pay so far. Alec felt the guilt strike him. He couldn't imagine what this demon had asked for.

Magnus stepped away from the pentagram, his eyes widened in fear as he sent a wave of magic behind Alec.

Alec turned quickly, the disintegrating demon the only evidence of what had tried to creep behind him. “Thank you.”

Alec felt the sound slowly coming back into the room, the chittering of demons coming from the shadows.

 

_I want your love and_   
_I want your revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance_

Alec took his place next to Magnus on the stage, his bow aimed at the shadows, waiting on the demons.

_There_.

He let his arrow fly across the room, catching the movement he saw in the shadows. The form of the demon glowed red and revealed the mass of demons hidden there.

The glow of seraph blades and magic filled the room instantly as the demons flooded in. Izzy stood on an abandoned seat in the center of the room, the crack of her whip sounded out loudly as it sliced through the demons with precision.

Alec loosed his arrows in all directions, assisting the others down below. He heard a demon approaching from behind them, he turned and loosed his arrow past Magnus. Magnus did not even flinch at the sound of the arrow whisking by him, his trust in Alec absolute.

“Down!”

Alec dropped to a crouch as Magnus sent a blaze of fire over his head.

Alec took aim from his low position and kept his attention now on the demons that were swarming from the second floor.

Alec heard more demons coming from behind them, he stood and pressed his back against Magnus'. They moved together as they fought the demons that tried to surround them. Alec could feel Magnus' movements like a dance during battle.

Their instincts to protect each other worked well together.

 

_I want your horror_   
_I want your design_   
_‘Cause you're a criminal_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I want your love_

 

Magnus felt Alec's back against his, his presence a reassurance. Alec always fought alongside his parabatai but right now he was fighting with him. Protecting him. Just like he promised. _“I'm staying with you...”_

When the demons behind them had been cleared, he watched as Alec turned his bow towards the ballroom, his arrows catching demons before they could reach the others. Magnus watched the determination set on his face, his lips exhaling gently with every arrow he sent. The strength in the way he held his bow, pulling back the weight continuously. His eyes never closing, never aiming as they focused on their target. His shooting was instinctive and his arrows never missed.

Alec was a warrior and he was good at what he did. He couldn't stare for as long as he wanted, he still had to do his part in the battle. But he felt a surge of lust run through him whenever he would catch a glimpse of Alec's strong arm pull back the string of his bow. Or when he would see his steady hands slowly roll off the arrow, releasing a deadly shot.

“Three up on th--.” Magnus said as he turned to aim his magic at them.

Alec was already releasing the arrows in quick succession, taking down the three demons with ease.

“You were saying?” Alec asked his lips twitching into a smirk.

_This cocky little angel._

 

_I want your love_   
_And I want your revenge_   
_I want your love_   
_I don't wanna be friends_

 

Alec watched as Magnus sent his magic in every direction, catching the oncoming demons in quick succession. His power was incredible, the way he could direct it, control it, bend it to his will.

He chanced a glance at his face, his cat eyes glowing brightly, catching the light of his magic and gleaming beautifully. Alec wanted to stop the battle for a moment and just stare into those eyes. To get lost in their golden gleam. His body was moving in a fluid grace, conjuring magic around him, killing demons with an effortless wave of his hand, a flick of his perfectly manicured finger.

Alec was almost certain Magnus could snap his fingers and set this room ablaze with his magic and consume every demon in it. He had to pace himself though and Alec was happy to help him in any way he could. He may not have magic but he was good at what he did and that was fighting demons.

Magnus turned to him, a smug smirk on his pouty lips and a menacing gleam in his eye.

He felt his breath rush out of him at the sight. At the vision of this man performing magic so powerful it could destroy everyone in the room if he so wished. Someone who was way out of his league, who he wasn't supposed to want. This man who was off limits to him, against the rules. It only made him want him more.

He watched as the magic licked around Magnus' hands; his beautiful, gentle yet dangerous hands. Hands that Alec would gladly let destroy him if they wanted

 

_Je veux ton amour_   
_Et je veux ta revenge_   
_Je veux ton amour_   
_I don't wanna be friends_   
_Want your bad romance_

 

With the demons gone they took a moment to catch their breath.

Magnus had a seat at the end of the stage.

Alec went and had a seat next to him. “You need to take a break and let your magic replenish?”

“We should just keep moving forward.” He was beginning to feel tapped out but he didn't want to make his team suffer for it.

“We should do what's best for you.”

Magnus looked at Alec, his heart pounding in his chest. _Why was he so good to him?_

“We can set up camp here for the night. You can get your rest and we can begin again in the morning.”

“We will waste too much time, what if they get there ahead of us?”

“You said it yourself, this is a powerful spell. You think whoever drew that atrocity over there can manage it on their own?” Alec gestured at the summoning circle behind them.

Magnus laughed.

“A couple of hours. Not an entire night.” He bargained.

“Fine then. But if you're not ready, I won't let you go through with it.”

A gentle smile pulled on Magnus' lips. “A quick nap is all I need.”

Alec took off his jacket and formed it into a bundle, laying it down the ground. “I wish I could offer you something better.”

Isabelle approached them. “Everything okay, guys?”

“Magnus needs to rest, a quick nap before we portal to the next part.” Alec said as he rose to stand.

Isabelle saw Magnus start to lie down on the ground. She quickly had a seat, her legs dangling over the edge of the stage. She grabbed Alec's jacket, the makeshift pillow, and placed it on her lap. She patted it and smiled softly at Magnus. “You took care of me, now I'm going to take care of you.”

Magnus inched closer to her and laid his head in her lap, his eyes closed quickly from exhaustion.

Alec watched as Isabelle did what he could only wish to do for Magnus. She took care of him and he hoped Magnus could feel that if Alec could, he would be doing the same for him.

Isabelle smiled at Alec as she stroked her fingers through Magnus' hair.

Alec mouthed the silent words _“thank you”_ to her and she nodded in return.

While Magnus rested, the others had a seat and waited. Gathering their strength again for whatever laid ahead of them. Magnus had said that the next part was the most dangerous part and they needed to be ready.

Alec explored the rest of the hotel while Magnus rested, his nerves and adrenaline too strong for him to sit still. He entered a room littered with books, the smell of wet paper and mold filled his senses. His nose twitched from the smell.

What a shame to have all these books going to waste.

He thought of Magnus down below. How he had paid an extra price for whatever information that demon gave him. How much more would Magnus have to sacrifice in this mission? How much more of himself would he have to give? His heart ached, he wished he could be the one to share the price with him, to take some of the burden away from him. Share the loss. This next part was going to cost him the most. He was going to have to delve into dark magic. Magic that was not sanctioned by the Clave. Alec had left the specific details on this part of the mission out on his reports to the Clave. He knew Magnus was right about what needed to be done and the Clave would just fight them on it. Causing an unnecessary delay in the mission which would in turn cost people their lives.

He heard a tumble of books come from behind him, he drew his seraph blade fluidly in one motion, the angelic glow landing on Simon.

Simon threw his hands up in the air.

“Now is probably not the best time to sneak up on me.”

“I can see that.” Simon put his hands in his pockets and approached Alec slowly.

Alec replaced the Seraph blade on his hip.

“Was there something you needed, Simon?” Alec's tone was stern, his brow drawn down.

Simon's hands moved nervously as he approached Alec.

“Um, well sort of. You see...I never asked how you felt about me and Izzy.” Simon's voice was nervous and low.

“Does how I feel actually matter?” Alec kicked gently at a book covered in mold.

“Well...yeah. You're her brother. She loves you and your opinion means a lot to her and well- to me too.”

Alec looked up at Simon as he stifled a sigh. “Simon, it's not my place to meddle with my sister's love life. She has to make that decision on her own.”

“I know that but do you approve of...of her decision?” Simon awkwardly stood there, his eyes hopeful. “I mean, I know you've always hated me and so I can't help but feel you extra hate me now after-”

“Simon.” Alec cut him off. “Do you love her?”

“More than anything.” Simon's lips turned up in a smile.

Alec could see in that instant that Simon was telling the truth.

He shrugged an indifferent shoulder. “That's all I want for her. So, if you love her and you'll protect her, that's all I care about.”

Simon let out a breath of relief, his smile wide on his face. “That's a relief! Let me tell you, I was so worried we wouldn't be able to be friends and that there would always be this tension between us and I don't want that for us. I mean I like you, you're a cool guy and I think we could be frie-”

“Ah-” Alec was going to stop Simon there, once he started rambling he never stopped.  
“Don't push your luck.” He gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder as he walked off, leaving Simon behind him.

He made his way back down the hallways and down the staircase. He walked over to Jace who was in the middle of the ballroom practicing with his blade, slicing it through the air in perfectly practiced swings.

“We're supposed to be resting.” Alec said with a smirk as he approached his parabatai.

“You know me. Can't sit still.” Jace said as he tucked away his seraph blade. He went and stood beside Alec, his arms crossed as they stared at the stage.

“So that was weird...” Jace said his words trailing off.

“What was?”

“Not fighting by your side.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to end up that way.”

Jace waved him off. “No, it's okay. I'm just saying. It felt odd not fighting right by your side. You two make a good team, it's good to know someone can fight by your side should anything happen to me.”

“No one could ever replace you.” Alec said as he placed his hand on Jace's shoulder.

Jace gave him a quick smirk. “Nor you, brother.”

“Anyways, we were still fighting together. Not sure if you noticed all the demons dropping like flies around you because of your awesome parabatai watching your back.”

Jace grinned. “I did notice. My own guardian angel watching me from above.”

Alec laughed and rolled his eyes at Jace's sarcasm.

He saw Magnus stirring behind Jace, his eyes grew wide as he rushed over to him. Magnus was sitting up now, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Alec checked the time on his phone. “Magnus, that was only an hour and a half.”

“Told you, I just needed a quick power nap.” Magnus felt a lot better, his magic returned to him fully now.

Isabelle handed Alec his jacket and he slipped it on, the scent of Magnus washing over him.

The others gathered around him. “We're ready whenever you are.” Jace said with a supportive nod in Magnus' direction.

Magnus stood. “The demon exchanged the information needed for the next spell. Before we start, I have one request of you all.” Magnus looked around at this group of friends and allies.

“The next spell requires that I use some pretty dark magic. I would appreciate it if you would not be present when I perform this spell. It's not something you should see.” Magnus laced his fingers behind his back.

Jace let out a sarcastic laughter. “You're joking, right? We can't leave you unattended. Anything could happen.”

Alec looked at Magnus, his lips pursed an _'I told you so'_ look in his eye.

“I appreciate your concern, Jace but I'm afraid this isn't negotiable.”

“ _Alec._ ” Jace crossed his arms and looked at him, his eyes held worry.

“Magnus and I have reached an agreement...” Alec looked at Magnus, he could see that Magnus was still against the idea of him being present.

“I will stay with him so that he won't be alone.”

Jace placed a hand on his hip and shook his head in disbelief. “And what if something happens that is too much for the both of you, huh?”

Alec looked down and gave a shrug of his shoulder, this was not his decision to change.

“Magnus, we all want to keep you safe.” Clary's voice was gentle as she twined her arm through Jace's

“Yes, please don't make us leave you.” Isabelle looked at Magnus, her brown eyes set with determination.

Magnus cast his eyes down and rubbed his fingertips together. He had not expected them to stand up to him like this. To insist on staying with him, on keeping him safe.

“How about if we go and we turn our backs to you. We won't see anything but we will be close enough to help.” Luke offered up helpfully, his deep voice gentle and reassuring.

Alec turned his back to the others, his voice a whisper just for Magnus. “It's up to you. I will support whatever decision you make.”

Magnus nodded as Alec turned back around to face the others. “That's a fair compromise.”

Magnus closed his eyes and waved his arms the next portal opening for them in the center of the pentagram.

They all linked their hands together again and stepped through.

–

  
Again they were shrouded in darkness, just the glow of moonlight streamed in through the cracks in the boards nailed over the windows.

Magnus had a look around at the ruins surrounding them. Alec had been right, there was no sight of a summoning circle anywhere near here. Why wouldn't they at least try? He felt a tug of suspicion in his gut. Something wasn't right.

Simon came up to him, showing him his phone and their exact location.

“Looks like we are in East Harlem.”

Magnus took out his phone and sent the new coordinates to Catarina. She responded with a message of the closest place they could open a portal at. They had never been at these coordinates before.

“Okay, the meeting place for portals should anything go wrong will be at Marcus Garvey Park, a block away. A quick text to Catarina and one will be waiting for you.”

He made his way over to a spot that was semi clear of rubble. He kicked away the fallen pieces of wood, he needed to have a space clear enough for the circle. Everyone stood silently by as Magnus drew the next circle with stunning detail.

“We'll be right here. Should you need us.” Isabelle said as she patted the back of Magnus' neck.

They spread out around the room and turned their backs to him. Alec stood beside him, an anchor of strength.

Magnus lowered his voice. “If you could just not watch.”

Alec saw the way Magnus was rubbing his fingers together, the magic sparking. He reached out and took his hands in his. He felt the magic sparks course through him as he let his fingers lightly trace over the back of his hands. “I have to keep you safe.”

Magnus let out a resigned sigh, his voice a whisper. “This isn't who I am. Remember that.”

“I know. I won't forget.” He gave his hands a gentle squeeze and let them go reluctantly. He took a small step back, giving him his space.

 

_Make me your Aphrodite_   
_Make me your one and only_   
_But don't make me your enemy_

 

Magnus held his hands over the intricately drawn pentagram. This was it. There was no turning back at this point.

Alec was about to see a part of him that he kept hidden. A part he had learned to balance was about to take over him. He was going to reveal his true demonic nature to this man that he loved and the thought had him afraid. This was not how he ever wanted Alec to see him and surely not the best impression to make on someone who was half angel. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat.

He had told himself he would never perform this type of magic ever again yet here he was. He felt Alec's presence behind him and used the strength of the kind gesture to push away his worry. Alec would not let him get lost. He would keep him grounded and safe.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his mind, his thoughts going to the deepest darkest corners of his subconscious. The places he kept hidden, the places he avoided. The hurt, the anger, the pain. This was what he had to focus on in order to open himself up to this sort of magic. His heart was shaking with pain and fear as he remembered the tragedies he has lived through over the centuries. The loss and death of loved ones, of friends. The loneliness and fear. The pain of his immortality.

His hands shook as he used his pain to release the magic that was hidden deep within him. The pitch black magic ebbed in his palms, a burn licking and eating away at his skin as it was released. He bit back a cry of pain and started reciting the spell he had memorized. The dark words he was glad no one would understand.

The minute the words left his mouth he felt the dark magic filling him. Consuming his thoughts, his soul, filling him with hatred and darkness. This was what he had to look out for, what he had to be careful of.

_But why?_ He couldn't seem to remember.

_Why couldn't he give into this?_ This feeling was liberating. He could finally give into the resentment he had built up inside of him.

_Why should he continue to be kind in this world full of hate and sorrow?_

_Why should he help these shadowhunters who had never helped him before?_ Those who mocked and ridiculed him his entire long and weary life.

He felt his anger boiling inside of him, the spell coming out of him in deep, angry cries. The words were acid in his throat, the sharp sting of them filling his mouth.

“ _Magnus, I'm here.”_

The words filled his head and his heart. He opened his eyes and saw the form of an angel standing beside him.

Alexander. He was here with him.

Magnus pushed back, fought against the ocean of darkness that threatened to carry him away in its arms.

 

–

_So you wanna play with magic_   
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_   
_Baby do you dare to do this?_

 

Alec watched the subtle shift that occurred in Magnus' features moments after he started. The shadow that fell across his face. His eyes closed tightly, the glow of the witchlight in Jace and Clary's hands going dim around them.

He saw Magnus' hands shake over the circle, deep black magic coming from his palms. So drastically different from the bright blue that was so very Magnus.

Alec felt his stomach drop at the sound of Magnus reciting the spell. The voice guttural and dark. Filled with anger and rage. Nothing like his usual calm and gentle voice. This was a different Magnus, a darker version. Alec could feel the difference in them in the very air around him.

He watched Magnus shouting out the incantation. The tears spilling out and leaving black trails in their wake. His brow was drawn, his eyes closed tight, his strength seemed to be leaving him. This wasn't right. This was too much.

This was what Magnus was afraid of, this is what he was here for. He let his voice quietly reach out to Magnus, to his friend. He focused all of his love for him in his words.

“ _Magnus, I'm here.”_

_Please reach him._

“ _Come back to me.”_

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec could see that even the golden glow of his cat eyes was darkened. Diminished.

 

_Are you ready for,_   
_A perfect storm,_   
_'Cause once you're mine_   
_There's no going back_

 

Alec met his gaze. He would not waver, he would not let him down. This was the man he loved and he would keep him grounded and keep him safe. “ _I'm with you._ ”

The shadow lifted completely from Magnus' face as he nodded at him.

His Magnus was back.

He watched as Magnus drew out the dagger that was on his belt. His strong hands held it, the black magic surrounding his hands, dancing around them as if it were alive. The blade glowed a bright red as he pressed the sharp tip deeply across his palm, his blood a payment as it dripped onto the pentagram. Magnus clenched his hand in a fist around the blade of the dagger, the blood running between his knuckles. The red lines rushed across the ground, tracing across every line he had drawn.

Alec took a step forward. It was too much blood, too much that Magnus had to give.

When the blood had made its way through the pentagram, Magnus dropped the dagger and clapped his hands together, the palms of his hands a deep red. The gash was like a chasm in his palm as black magic seeped out of it. Alec watched as Magnus' blood stained fingers danced in the air, controlling the black streams of magic coming from them.

The ground shook beneath them, the pentagram glowing a bright orange, like a flame as it opened at its center. Magnus took a step back and raised his arms slowly as he lifted something out of the circle. Cries of torture and pain came from the opening, filling the room all around them. Alec saw an object materializing from the opening. It was a simple black jar but he could feel it was much more than that. A sinister feeling surrounding it.

Magnus' arms were shaking now as he tried to extract the item from the very pits of hell. He could feel his magic diminishing. He hadn't let the darkness consume him therefore it was taking a much harder toll on him. He was sweating, his breathing labored as he used every ounce of strength he had to extract the object. An object that had no place being in this world. He could feel the evil of it sniggering from within.

Magnus pushed through the pain and exhaustion, finally extracting the item completely. The jar was large and covered in inscriptions and evil. He released his hold on the dark magic. His breath came back to him in a rush as he moved the item out of the center of the circle.

Alec was there beside him in an instant, his hand on his elbow, the other on his waist. Holding him up and supporting him.

He felt his body slack into his hold.

Alec shouted, “Jace!”

Jace turned around in an instant and rushed over to them.

“Get the jar.” Alec was holding Magnus, his body leaning against him completely.

Jace reached for the jar and took it in his hands. A cry of pain came from him as he set it back down, his hands branded red.

“Jace, are you okay?” Alec looked over at him, his hold not releasing Magnus.

“Your angel blood...” Magnus panted. “You won't be able to handle it with your bare hands.”

Alec felt Magnus support his own weight again. “I'm fine.”

Alec relinquished his hold on Magnus, his hands still out in support.

“Son of a bitch.” Jace said as he shook his burnt hand out.

They heard a crash come from the doorway across the room and they all turned to see what caused the commotion. Clary and Isabelle drew out their seraph blades, Luke and Simon trailing beside them.

Alec drew his bow and stepped towards the door. “I'll be right back.”

Magnus nodded at him as he stepped weakly towards the object.

Alec took the lead in front of the group, his bow drawn and aiming. He turned the corner of the doorway. Nothing.

He felt a cold fear run up his spine. How stupid he was. He turned around in time to see a rush of demons coming from a portal on the other side of the room.

Someone had baited them. Someone had used them to get this item.

Alec's eyes searched for Magnus. He wasn't in any state to defend himself right now and Alec had left him. He promised he wouldn't and he had stepped away from him.

The demons were filling the room, coming from every side, pressing upon them, cornering them.

“We have to get out of here, there's too many!” Isabelle cried out as she sliced her way through the demons rushing at her.

Simon ran to the window behind them and pulled the wooden coverings free, giving them a place for retreat.

Alec looked around frantically, Jace and Magnus were nowhere to be seen.

“ _Magnus! Jace!”_ He cried out, his voice loud and full of fear.

He could only hear the demons and a sinister laughter coming from the shadows of the room.

“ _Magnus!”_ He called out again.

“Alec, we have to go now!” Isabelle pleaded with him from her perch on the window. The others had already retreated and she had her hand out to him.

Then Alec heard it, the sound of his parabatai's voice reaching from across the room.

“ _Alec, I've got him! Go!_ ”

Alec hesitated.

“ _Go! I've got him!”_

With that Alec grabbed Isabelle's hand and leaped from the window. He couldn't see him but he trusted Jace. He trusted Jace with every fiber of his being and he would keep Magnus safe in his stead.

–

Jace had his arm around Magnus, holding him up. Magnus was using whatever magic he could to fight the demons but he couldn't support himself and fight.

Jace could see Alec from where he was at, could see the worry in his eyes as he scanned the room for them. He heard his cries from across the demons. He shouted to let him know that they were okay, that Magnus was okay and that he would keep him that way.

The jar that they had taken out of the circle was gone. Lost in the mass of demons, stolen away from them.

Jace's blood ran cold as he heard a shrill cry fill the air around them. A sound as cold as ice, full of evil. He backed away from the room, his hold on Magnus firm, his seraph blade fending off demons with his other hand. He had to get them out of here, get them to safety. They were almost out of the room, just a few more feet. The demons didn't seem to be chasing after the others, stopping just at the edges of this space.

He needed to get over the threshold.

Just as he reached it, he felt Magnus' body go cold and stiffen, a cry of agony coming from him as he gripped tightly onto Jace's arms.

“Magnus!” Jace cried as his body fell limp in his arms.

_Shit_.

He crossed the door, the demons stopping instantly as if met by some force field. He looked down at Magnus, his body limp in his arms. He pressed his fingers against his pulse. Weak but there.

He tucked his blade away and got out his phone, calling Catarina.

“I need a portal now! Magnus is hurt.” He put his phone away and scooped Magnus in his arms. He tapped into his heightened speed rune and ran out of the building. Ran all the way to their predetermined place at the park.

Alec would never forgive him for this.

He saw the portal open before him and he ran straight into it, his steps leading him directly into the Institute's infirmary.

He placed Magnus' unconscious body on the bed as Catarina closed the portal behind him. She rushed over, her body calm, her eyes full of fear.

“I've got you, Magnus, don't you worry.” She whispered quietly as she examined him.

“What happened?” Her eyes met Jace's, pleading for useful information.

Jace had none. He hadn't seen what happened. He only heard the cry of pain and the feeling of ice that washed over him. “I don't know. I didn't see.”

“Describe everything to me.” She was holding her hands over Magnus, her green magic trying to heal him.

Jace went into the details of what had happened. He explained everything, the jar, the demons, the laughter in the room, the shrill cry, the icy feeling of evil just before Magnus' body stiffened up and fell.

Ragnor rushed into the room at that moment, his hands instantly going over Magnus' body, his red magic going over him.

“Cat...” His voice was serious as their eyes met. She nodded at him and they both held their hands over Magnus' body. Their magic working together, glowing around him and covering him completely; a shield of magic encasing him.

“What did you do?!” Jace rushed forward.

“We can't heal him if we don't know what happened. We need time and time is not what he has right now. So we've suspended him.”

“Suspended him? You mean like a coma?”

Catarina nodded softly. “Something like that. It's the only way we can ensure his survival until we find out what we need to heal him.”

Jace felt fear wash over him. He was so sure that he would bring Magnus back, they would heal him and everything would be okay. Not this.

He looked around at the empty room. Where was everyone?

_Alec_.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his number. The dread of having to tell Alec this news weighed on his heart.

He felt his stomach rising in his throat with every ring.

“Jace?”

–  
  
Alec answered the phone. The others had gone ahead while he searched the perimeter and waited for Jace and Magnus to come out.

“Alec...”

“Where are you? I waited but I didn't see you come out. Are you okay? Is Magnus okay?”

He heard Jace let out a sigh from the other end of the line.

“We're at the Institute. Something got Magnus as we were leaving.”

“What do you mean 'got' him?!” Alec shouted loudly into his phone, his steps hurried as they carried him in the direction of the Institute.

“He's hurt.”

Alec couldn't hear anything else. A ringing filled his ears, a cold sweat formed on his head.

He ended the call and shoved the phone back in his pocket as he ran.

He was in Harlem, he could make it back to the Institute in 10 minutes if he ran fast enough. He activated his heightened speed rune and pushed himself as hard as he could.

_'He's hurt.'_

Jace hadn't joked, he hesitated, he was afraid. Alec could tell from the way Jace said it. The tone of his voice. Alec knew everything about Jace and he knew that tone. This was something serious.

His heart hammered in his chest as he ran. His feet slammed against the pavement in rapid heavy steps, his body forced its way past the mundanes who were walking idly by.

_This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real._

_Not Magnus._

He could feel his ribs ache and sting from his breaths coming out in erratic spurts, uneven and rushed.

Alec felt the cold of the rain hit his face. The sound of his feet hitting puddles filled his head. His focus was clear and intent on where he was going and where he needed to be.

He crossed the intersections recklessly, his knee clipped a fire hydrant as he jumped out of the way of a speeding taxi cab.

He ran, the hit to the knee sending shooting pains up his leg.

_Almost there._

He saw the steeple of the Institute come into view, he pushed himself harder, the rune almost completely drained as he turned the corner. He rushed through the doors everyone jumping up to look at him. He saw his mother, her eyes grew wide in shock as she rushed to him.

“Alec, are you alright? What's wrong?!”

He kept running. The Infirmary. That's where Magnus would be.

“Alec! What's going on?!” Her voice was frantic as she ran after him.

He reached the infirmary, his body pushing through the door without care. His eyes immediately went to the form lying on the bed, magic circling around him. His heart lurched to a still in his chest.

He heard his mother's sharp gasp from behind him.

“What's going on here? Who is that?!” She shouted.

Alec walked up to the bed, his shoes leaving puddles of rain where he stepped. He dropped down in the chair that had been pulled next to the bed. He could hear the mutters of them explaining what happened to his mother.

“Why is he like this?” His voice fell flat and quiet amongst their discussion.

Maryse was asking questions, trying to get the whole story of the situation. Why she had the High Warlock of Brooklyn dying in their Institute. She was questioning Jace, her voice was frantic and worried.

“ _Why is he like this?!_ ” Alec shouted, his voice was raised and angry, a harsh cry over their chatter.

Catarina made her way over to him. “We had to do what we could so that we wouldn't lose him. We've had to suspend his life in this magical state.”

Alec was staring at the magic keeping Magnus alive. This was all that was keeping him alive. He couldn't see anything beyond the magic, just the vague shape of a body. He couldn't even tell it was Magnus.

“Alec...” Her voice was gentle as she dropped down to a crouch beside him.

“What can we do?” Alec looked at her, his hazel eyes clear with intent.

“There's nothing we can do right now. Not until we know what caused this.” Catarina looked at this shadowhunter that Magnus called a friend. She could see the pain in his eyes at the sound of her words. At the realization of what they were at risk of losing.

“Jace is working with us. We will figure it out.” She patted his hand and rose to her feet, going back to talk to Maryse.

Alec felt Jace's hand rest on his shoulder, the cold rain-soaked material pressing into his skin.

“I'm so sorry, Alec.” His words shook and Alec nodded.

He knew.

The rest of the night passed in a whirlwind. People coming and going, asking him questions he couldn't hear. Isabelle had come and held him and whispered promises of saving him.

Max had come and asked a million questions, taking notes and promising to be back soon.

He saw his mother crouch down beside him. “Alec, honey, you're soaked to the bone. Come with me.” She rose to her feet and pulled on his arm. He remained still.

“Alec. You sitting here shivering isn't going to make anything better. Let's go, now.”

Alec turned his head and looked at her. He shook his head and flung his hand out in a sharp gesture over Magnus' still form. “This is what happened the last time I left when I said I wouldn't. I'm not going anywhere.”

Maryse felt those words hit her heart like knives. This is what she and Robert had done. They had pushed and pushed and never praised them enough. Alec thought this was his fault and now he was punishing himself for it. Just like the true soldier they raised him to be. He didn't need to be a soldier right now. She knew he was hurting, she could see it in his face, the slump of his shoulders, his eyes hollow and empty as they watched over his friend. She turned and left the room, she couldn't bear to see him sitting here like this. So lifeless.

–

Magnus had been in this coma for over a week. Eight days to be exact. Alec had not left his side. For eight days he has been watching, waiting, keeping a constant vigil.

He hadn't been able to touch Magnus for eight days. No playful nudges, no lingering touches, no casual brushes. He could feel the loss over his entire body, his very skin ached from not being able to touch him.

For eight days he has had to live without his voice, without his laughter, and without his smile. The loss of Magnus' presence from his life was as substantial to him as the loss of the sun. For Magnus was his sun, his warmth, the very thing he centered his life around. The possibility of Magnus being lost to him sent his world into pitch blackness.

He reached out for Magnus' hand just as he had countless times over the past eight days but he was met by the magical shield that encased him.

Alec strained his eyes to see through the magic but still he could only make out the faint outline of his body. No features, just a shape. He pictured Magnus in this frozen state. His glittered eyes closed as if in a restful sleep.

Eight days and still no word from Ragnor and Max. They had left for Idris together, desperately searching for a way to save their friend.

Alec looked down at the swirling red and green magic that was keeping Magnus alive. Alive but just barely. He thought of Magnus and how afraid he had been at having anyone see him performing dark magic. He thought he was a monster. He was so wrong. If only Magnus knew just how loved he was. How everyone has done nothing but try to find a way to save him.

Even Jace had volunteered to go to the Silent Brothers to have his memories from that night extracted with the mortal sword for any detail he might have missed. This was a huge risk and sacrifice. One Alec could not ask of him but when Jace offered he couldn't bring himself to try to talk him out of it either. He knew Jace felt guilty, like he had failed him, that he wanted to do whatever he could to help and make amends. Alec loved him for that. He reassured him he didn't blame him, he knew Jace did what he could.

Alec rested his hand on top of the magic and dropped his head. The magic was resisting his touch, pushing him away but he held still fighting it. This was the closest he could get and he would take what he could.

His eyes passed over the table beside him. The plate of food Isabelle brought him for dinner still untouched. His mother and Isabelle had been looking after him, taking turns with bringing him food and suggestions that he rest. He would rest. A quick nap here and there, a bite of food or two, quick trip to the restroom for a shower and to relieve himself but other than that he would not leave Magnus' side. Not now.

Isabelle knew better than to ask him more than once before kissing his head and walking away. She understood. She was the only one that really understood the depth of his feelings for Magnus. He knew she was hurting too, he could see it in her eyes but she was there for him. His support.

His mother, on the other hand, she didn't understand the gravity of the situation for him. She pushed him more, begged him to at least sleep in a bed, to take a walk and clear his head. Sometimes her efforts were actually effective in getting him to take a bite of his food and take a turn about the room. He honestly didn't expect her support in this. He expected her to lash out at him, question him, but she didn't. He saw her support in the way she would rest her hand on his shoulders, run her hands through his hair to fix its disheveled state, and the home cooked meals that were showing up more frequently.

The only thing was, she thought he was here out of friendship and he was but it was so much more than that. He wished he could explain to her that he was here for Magnus because, somehow, over the course of this mission, he had fallen in love with him.

Yes, he was sure of that now. He was positive that that's what Magnus had become for him.

The great love of his life.

The great secret love of his life.

He would never love another man as much as he loved Magnus.

Magnus, his friend.

Alec felt the pressure of his tears build up behind his eyes. If only he could say these things to him. If only these words could heal him and bring him back to him. He rubbed at his eyes, forcing the tears back. He rose from his seat and took up the cold grilled cheese sandwich Izzy had made for him. He managed to eat half of it when Catarina entered the room. Her tired eyes landing on him.

“Alec, you should rest. I can watch over him for you.”

Alec shook his head and had a seat again, “I'm fine.”

She pulled up a chair next to his and sat.

Alec cleared his throat. “When Isabelle was hurt, Magnus used my strength to heal her. Why can't we do that now? Use me to bring him back.” He held his hand out to her, his eyes never leaving Magnus.

She looked down at his outstretched hand, how it was shaking and she took it in hers. “I'm afraid we are past that, Alec.” She swiped her thumb over the back of his hand in soothing circles.

“There has to be something I can do. I can't just sit here watching him, being useless.” His voice trembled.

“You're here. You haven't left his side. That helps.” Her tone was gentle and Alec could hear the hope behind her words.

“Does it? Because he's still not better.” Alec's words fell harshly in the emptiness of the room. The stillness of the middle of the night. He took a deep breath, he didn't need to lash out at Catarina. She had been nothing but kind and helpful to him through this.

“Cat...”

Catarina's eyes widened slightly at the sound of her nickname coming from this stoic shadowhunter she had only known for a short while.

“...he can't die. I can't lose him.” His breath hitched in his throat. “He's my friend.”

She released her hold on his hand and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Oh, Alec, he's our friend too. We all love him.”

She felt the nod against her hand, his eyes searching hers for hope.

“I will dedicate my immortal life to saving him if I have to.”

She saw the pain flash in his brown eyes. “ _I don't have that long. I need to see him again._ ”

She stroked his cheek, the coarse hair scratching against her thumb. “I know. I promise you it won't take that long. Max and Ragnor will find something. I know they will.”

Alec's dark lashes fluttered quickly, the tears trickling out. She watched as his bottom lip shook, his shaking breath hitching as he let out a drawn out exhale.

She stood up and left the room. Alec was thankful for that, he really needed to be alone right now. The tears fell down his face as laid his head on the bed next to Magnus. He laid there for what felt like forever. He didn't know how he could still have tears left in him. He thought about what Catarina had said. They did have their immortal lives to try to save Magnus. Alec would never have that. He would never have that kind of time to dedicate to saving his life. He could offer maybe sixty years and that was it. Just a drop in the ocean of time that Magnus had.

He felt his sobs shaking him again as he thought of the hopelessness of their future. How one day he would have to die and leave Magnus behind. How he would have to go somewhere and wait forever for a man that would not be joining him in whatever life was after death. He rubbed at his eyes roughly. He couldn't think like this. He would be honored to be able to spend the rest of his life just knowing Magnus and being his friend. Just to have him in his life would be enough for him. He took a deep inhale and let it out softly. His hand moved to stroke what should be Magnus' head.

“Please come back to me, Magnus.”

His voice was a quiet whisper, a secret between them.

“ _I love you._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals*  
> Please tell me how you liked this chapter.
> 
> What were your favorite parts/lines/etc?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for sticking by me during this incredibly long slow burn. I love you all


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the awesome response for the last chapter! I am so happy you enjoyed such a plot driven chapter...such a weight off of my shoulders!
> 
> I am sorry that I am a bit late with this chapter. My work schedule changed a bit this month so my writing time has been cut into and everything has been thrown out of whack. Thank you for being so patient. Because of my schedule, the next few chapters may be a bit late as well but I promise I am working on them and hopefully won't keep you waiting too long. 
> 
> a HUGE shoutout to my beta (clockworkswan on here) for being absolutely amazing and dedicating practically her entire day to editing and reading this for me. Where would I be without you?? <3 <3
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter and so it turned into quite the beast. over 20k words! O_O
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Heaven by Troye Sivan  
> Eres Mi Religion by Mana (all my Spanish speakers out there may know this one. Look up the lyrics translations if you can, it's SO Malec)  
> BITE by Troye Sivan  
> Lost Boy by Troye Sivan
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> PS. I got some inspiration for one of the scenes from the movie, The Holiday. Let me know if you spot it ;)

Max came stumbling into the infirmary. His brown hair was unkempt and curling as if he had been running his fingers through it for days. He had a sheaf of papers in his hand that he was waving around excitedly.

“We figured it out! We know what we need to do!”

His other hand was on his cane, clicking loudly in the stillness of the infirmary.

Alec sat up excitedly, all tiredness gone completely. His heart was hammering at the news.

Catarina rushed to meet him and took the papers from his extended hand. She rifled through the papers, her brown eyes quickly scanning over their findings.

“Ragnor has gone to collect the ingredients. He sent me to you so could prepare. He should be back by nightfall.”

Catarina pressed a hand to her mouth, tears of joy streamed down her face as she let out a happy burst of laughter. “Oh, Max! You wonderful, intelligent, beautiful boy!”

She lurched forward and brought Max into a tight embrace, her tears flowing freely through her laughter. “Thank you so much.”

Max leaned into her weight and wrapped his arms around her gently.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for helping us warlocks. I know it wasn't something you had to do.”

Max felt his face flush from her kiss and kind words. “Of course I helped. Magnus is my friend. I would never let him die, not if there's something I could do about it.”

Catarina pressed kisses into his shaggy hair and pulled back. “I should go get ready.”

She went towards Alec who was still standing there frozen in shock, and she placed a hand on his cheek, a smile radiating on her face. “Go get yourself cleaned up. You don't want to smell like a swamp troll when he wakes up.”

Alec laughed softly and nodded as she exited the room. He went over to where Max was standing and took him in his arms. His hug was strong and thankful. Max rested his chin on his brother's shoulder and hugged him back.

“Thank you, Max.” His voice was a whisper, barely there.

Max nodded against him. Alec didn't have to tell him anything, he understood just how important Magnus was to him. He had seen it, first from Magnus, then at the party with the way they danced around each other; their eyes never leaving the other, and again in Alec's eyes when he watched over Magnus. “Of course, brother.”

Alec broke the hug and gave his youngest brother a smile. His brother who had worked so diligently over this mission. His intelligent brother who had come through for them time and time again now.

“Go. I'll sit with him.” Max said as he had a seat in Alec's chair. “Change your clothes, brush your hair, and for God's sake and all of our sakes, get a damn shower.”

Alec laughed loudly, for the first time in 12 days. He raised his arm and smelled himself.

“By the Angel, you're right.”

Max laughed and brought his cane up like a sword. “Now go! Before I beat you. He'll be fine with me.”

Alec looked at his brother and knew that he was right, that he could take a quick ten minutes to himself. “Okay, I'll be back in about ten minutes.”

Max put his cane down in his lap and waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah. You probably should spend those ten minutes scrubbing yourself.” He muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Alec called back from the door.

“I said enjoy your ten minutes to yourself!” Max shouted back from across the room.

Alec smiled and left the room.

He needed to find Jace. Jace would need to know that whatever information they gathered from the Silent Brothers from him helped. He made his way through the halls and found Jace in front a panel of screens, surveying footage.

“Alec!”

Jace turned in surprise at the sound of Alec's voice. “Everything okay?”

“It helped. Whatever they got from you, Max and Ragnor figured it out.” Alec's smile was wide and all teeth.

Jace smiled back at him, the relief washing over his features as he grinned. “Alec, that's great!”

Alec pulled his parabatai into a hug. “Thank you, Jace, for what you did. For what you put yourself through.”

Jace patted Alec on the back a relieved smile on his face. “Anytime. I am glad I was able to help.”

“I'm going to go get a shower. Will you tell the others for me? They should be performing the spell tonight when Ragnor gets back.”

“Of course! I'll go let everyone know now.” Jace leaned down and gave some instructions to the other shadowhunters who were sitting around watching the exchange.

Alec rushed to his bedroom and quickly grabbed a change of clothes.

Magnus was going to be okay, he was going to live and Alec was going to see him again.

He put his hand under the shower water, waiting for it to run hot. His stomach was doing flips at the thought of seeing Magnus again tonight. Of actually seeing his face, hearing his voice, feeling his skin.

Alec felt the water go hot and he discarded his clothes in a dirty pile. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water rinse away his fears and worries.

When he was done washing his hair and his body, he turned the water off, not wanting to be away from his post for too long.

He looked in the mirror, his beard wild and unkempt. He should probably do something about that. He took his trimmers and placed a guard on it. He ran it over his beard, the excess wild hairs falling into the sink below him, leaving behind an even short beard.

Good enough for now.

He threw on his black button up, rolled up the sleeves and put on his black pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so dark and serious. He took off the shirt. Color. He needed to wear a color, something bright for Magnus. He went back to his closet and rummaged around for a bag. The vague memory of Isabelle buying him something he deemed too bright came forward. Where did he put that bag?

He found it on the top shelf at the very back. He opened the bag and there it was. The shirt he told her he would never wear. It was a bright plum color, a color he thought he would never be caught dead in. Yet here he was, about to put it on so that Magnus wouldn't have to see his usual dreary black outfit when he opened his eyes for the first time in twelve days.

He heard a loud rap at his door and Isabelle's voice shouting. “Alec, open up! I know you're in there!”

He went to the door and opened it. Isabelle was standing there with a smile on her face, she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. “Jace just told me!”

He hugged her back a smile on his face.  
  
She pulled back and looked at the shirt he was holding in his hand. “Oh my god, Alec. Are you actually going to wear that?”

His face flushed. “I was -uh- should I not? Is it out of style?”

Isabelle shook her head excitedly. “No! I've just been waiting three years for you to wear it!”

She snatched it out of his hands. “It's covered in wrinkles! Has it been balled up all this time?!”

“What? No. Absolutely not. Just give it back, I need to get dressed.” Alec reached forward but she was quick to pull it out of his grasp.

“No way am I going to let you walk around looking like crumpled up paper bag. Give me five minutes, I'm going to go iron it for you!” She rushed out of his room and went to hers.

He followed after her and waited anxiously as she set up an ironing board he didn't even know she had. Isabelle was not domestic, why did she have an ironing board?

She had the iron turned on, the steam starting to come out of the holes in the hot plate.

“I know, I know, but contrary to what you might think, I am a little bit domesticated. After all, my clothes have to look good when I wear them.”

Alec had a seat on her bed as he waited, his leg bounced up and down nervously.

Isabelle gave him a quick glance, her pink lips going into a sweet smile. “Magnus will definitely appreciate this shirt.

Alec smirked at her. “I just thought a group of people dressed all in black shouldn't be what he sees when he wakes up.”

“That's so sweet and thoughtful of you. I will be sure to wear something bright as well.”

She finished ironing his collar and handed the shirt back to him.

“You do know that you're going to be getting a lot more fun and bright colored clothes from me, right?”

He buttoned it up and rolled up his sleeves. “Don't get used to this, Izzy.”

She came up to him and undid his top button with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes playfully at her and held his arms out. “What do you think?”

“I think purple is definitely a good color on you.”

“Right, well I'm going to go back and wait for Ragnor to get back.”

Isabelle nodded. “Let us know when he's awake. I know we all can't wait to visit him.”

“Aren't you going to be there?” Alec asked confusedly. He thought for sure they would all want to be present.

“Not right away. That should be you.”

Alec nodded at her and left the room.

\---  
  
Ragnor busted through the doors of the infirmary, a bundle of ingredients in his arms.

Alec stood up and made his way over to the table where Ragnor was sorting the materials.

“Ragnor, that took you long enough.” Catarina teased.

“I'm sorry, do you know how difficult it is to find dragon's blood on such a short notice? I will be working off this debt for a very long portion of my immortal life. Magnus owes me big time and I'm going to tell him just as much.” Rangor said, but there was no heat in his voice.

Alec could tell from the way he was organizing everything that he was doing this out of love for his friend. That he would never actually tell Magnus what it cost him.

Catarina - the skilled healer and potion maker that she was - quickly set up her cauldron and started putting together the potion according to the instructions written out for her.

Max was beside her, reading out the instructions and handing her what she needed. He never missed an opportunity to learn about the world of magic that fascinated him so much. Alec watched as Catarina allowed Max to take the spoon and stir the ingredients while she chanted a spell over it. He could see the trust she had in Max and it warmed his heart to know that his brother was finally a part of what he loved so much. He had been accepted, trusted with their knowledge and even allowed to assist in what warlocks normally kept to themselves. All of this because of Magnus. Because Magnus had taken him in and made him his partner in this mission. Max looked up for a moment and met Alec's eyes, a quick smile of pure joy on his face as he stirred the potion.

“Uh, Ragnor?” Catarina's voice traveled across the room.

“Yes, dear?” Ragnor was sitting beside Magnus, his eyes closed in meditation.

“This Angel component. How are we supposed to- I don't see anything here.”

“Oh!” Ragnor's eyes shot open as he uncrossed his legs and stood. “Max here generously offered his blood to be used as our Angelic ingredient. Angel blood is surely more than enough to give this potion what it needs to cure him of this evil.”

Alec's eyes widened at Max's offer and his heart hammered at the realization of just how much Magnus meant to his brother. How close they must have become for him to offer his blood up for him.

Catarina turned to Max. “Are you sure?”

Max shrugged it off. “Yes, I'm sure. It's no sacrifice for me.”

Catarina looked up at Alec, her eyes questioning.

Alec swallowed down the lump in his throat. It should be him. “I'll do it. It should be me.”

Max looked up at Alec over his glasses and gave him a nod of understanding.

Catarina gestured for Alec to have a seat in one of the other infirmary beds. He laid back, his back resting against the cold bars of the headboard.

Catarina pushed the sleeve of Alec's shirt up and over his elbow. She tied off his arm right above the elbow and instructed him to clench his hand for a moment, the action causing the vein in his arm to swell up.

She pricked the vein with the hollow needle and set to draining his blood into a glass beaker. It seemed like she would need a good bit as she let it fill. He closed his eyes and relaxed his head back.

“You okay?” She whispered gently to him.

“I'm fine, take what you need.”

They were so close to having Magnus back and he was just ready to get this over with so they could heal him and bring him back to him.

Catarina pulled out the needle and applied pressure to the prick with a cotton ball and wrapped his arm with gauze. “There, all done.”

Alec opened his eyes and watched as Catarina took the glass beaker of blood and emptied its contents into the cauldron. A bright glow of white light emitted from it, lighting up the smile on her face as she watched their potion complete.

She dipped the ladle into the cauldron, scooped out the glowing liquid of light and poured into a bowl. “It's ready.”

Ragnor went to a place beside Magnus as Catarina slowly walked over with the bowl in her hands, careful not to spill.

Alec rose from his seat, ignoring the dizziness in his head from the blood he just gave. He went back to his seat beside Magnus and watched as Catarina and Ragnor performed their healing magic. The shield surrounding Magnus vanishing instantly.  
  
Alec reached forward and placed his hand on Magnus' arm, his eyes going over his face, memorizing every feature. He looked the same as he did on the day of their mission. His make-up was still flawless, his eyes closed and his pink lips in a pout from his sleep.

Catarina extended the bowl out to Alec. “Here, give it to him.”

Alec placed his arm beneath Magnus' head as he raised him up to a more seated position, his head cradled in Alec's elbow. He took the bowl with his other hand, cupping the bowl in his palm.

He looked up at Catarina, uncertain and afraid he may mess this up.

She gently bowed her head at him, telling him to go ahead.

He leaned the bowl gently against Magnus' parted lips and tilted it forward slightly, allowing the potion to trickle into his mouth. He watched as the potion caused a glow to come over Magnus' body, lighting him up from inside. He kept pouring the potion until the bowl was empty. He handed it to the side, Catarina taking it from his hand as he gently lowered Magnus back down onto the bed. He kept his hand beneath Magnus' head, cradling him and finding comfort in finally being able to touch him. To feel his warmth against his.

They all waited patiently and watched. Catarina watched the way Alec held onto Magnus, his hand behind his head, the other hand resting nervously over Magnus' hand. If only Magnus could see what she saw. The obvious love this man had for him. His eyes watching over him with such tenderness and care. His hands gentle in the way they touched him.

\--

Magnus' eyes fluttered open. He felt like he was being held, his body was warm. He could feel Alexander all over him. He looked around the room. He was in the Institute?

He looked to his left and there he was. His angel smiling down at him.

“Alexander.” His voice was weak and soft.

“Hey, Magnus.” He felt Alec's breath hit him and it warmed his skin.

“What happened?” Magnus said as he tried to sit up.

Alec was quick to lean forward. Magnus felt the warmth behind his head scoop him up.

_Alexander was holding him_.

He felt a rush of butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced over at Alec, the bright purple shirt he was wearing so different from the rest of his wardrobe, but it was beautiful on him. Bringing out his fair skin and the black of his hair. He looked up at Alec's eyes, they were a clear hazel, the green ring stood out beautiful in contrast to the honey golden ring around his pupil.

He heard Catarina's voice come from behind Alec. “You were hit by a spell on your last mission. We had to suspend you while we could figure out the potion.”

Magnus looked away from Alec and realized there were others in the room. Catarina, Ragnor, and Max were all here.

“How long?”

Alec's deep voice came from beside him. “Twelve days.”

“Twelve d- Good Lord, what about the mission? The item we extracted?” Magnus couldn't believe he had been out for that long, he tried to sit up completely but felt Alec's hand holding him back by his arm.

“Relax, don't worry about the mission now. You just have to be sure you get your rest and heal up.”

Magnus relaxed back into the feel of Alec's arm behind him. He would gladly relax in Alec's strong arms.

_If he insists._

“I think we should go tell the others that he's awake now.” Max spoke up as he gave a quick look to Catarina and Ragnor, his brows raised.

“Right! Magnus you can thank me later by letting me have one of your bottles of _Ch_ _âteau Lafite 1787_.” Ragnor said with a wink.

“One of my-- Ragnor, that wine has sold for $160,000! I will not give you one of those.” Magnus scoffed.

“Thus the price of me saving your life.”

“Whatever happened to saving your friend's life just for the sake of friendship? Fine! You can have a bottle.” Magnus pouted his lips and cut his eyes at Ragnor.

Alec laughed at the fire Magnus still seemed to have despite being in a magically induced coma for the past twelve days. This was what he had been missing in his life, this is what he was sure now he could never live without.

The door to the infirmary closed, leaving them alone.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked hesitantly, his arm still bracing Magnus up.

“I feel fine. I guess twelve days of relaxation is more than enough.” He gave Alec a quick wink.

“Good to know you're feeling so spry. After you had us all worried to death.” Alec joked as he helped Magnus to a seated position.

“Surely, you all have continued on with the mission while I was out?” Magnus settled back into the pillows that Alec had propped up behind him.

Alec shook his head. “I'm afraid we haven't had the time. We've been busy trying to bring you back.”

Magnus' eyes grew wide for a moment before he shook his head with a small laugh. “You guys shouldn't have. This mission is important.”

“Not more than you.” Alec said quickly and bluntly.

The silence fell over the room like a thick cloud. Alec felt his uncertainty and fear creep back into him. As much as he wanted to lean down and kiss Magnus on his pink lips and tell him he loved him and that he couldn't live without him, he couldn't. He still had to keep his love hidden and secret.

“Purple, huh?” Magnus' voice came out suddenly.

“What?” Alec looked down at his shirt. He felt ridiculous all of a sudden. “Yeah, purple. Izzy gave it to me. Is it too much?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not at all. Color suits you, Alexander.”

Alec felt a flush rise to his cheeks. God, how he had missed Magnus. Just twelve days without speaking to him had felt like an eternity.

“I told Izzy not to get used to it, so I guess I should say the same to you.” He gave him playful roll of his eyes.

Magnus sat back and watched Alec as he joked, his tongue jutting out to lick his rosy lips. He couldn't help but feel his heart pound against him as he saw the way he smiled and laughed, the lines crinkling at his eyes.

“So, $160 thousand dollar bottle of wine?” Alec asked, his eyebrows raised high on his head.

“Well, I didn't pay that much but it has gone for that price before.” Magnus gave a frustrated shrug of his shoulders.

“Is it any good? I can't say I've had such an expensive wine.” Alec felt odd talking about something as mundane as wine with Magnus right now. He wished he could just be open and honest with him. Tell him how much he missed him these past twelve days. To tell him he loved him like he had whispered so many nights now after everyone had gone to bed.

“Well that is something we will have to remedy, isn't it?” Magnus rolled his shoulders, relieving the creaks and aches from being immobile for so long.

“I'd like that. We will have to do it once you're out of here.” Alec cleared his throat and ran his hands over the sheets on the bed. His hands unable to hold still.

“Is there anything I can get for you? Food? Water?”

“Some water would be nice.”

Alec jumped up and went over the small refrigerator in the corner for a bottle of water.

He brought it back to Magnus, twisting the cap off for him before handing it to him.

“Thank you.” Magnus brought the water to his lips and drank.

Alec had a seat again and took the bottle from Magnus when he was done.

“When can I get out of here? As comfortable as my accommodation is here it would be nice to go home and sleep in my own bed and see--”

His words stopped abruptly, his eyes wide in fear. “Oh my god, Chairman!”

Magnus made to swing his legs off the bed, Alec catching his hand.

“Chairman is fine. Everyone has been taking turns feeding him and they have the scratches to prove it.” Alec reassured him with a gentle laugh.

“You remembered Chairman?” Magnus placed his hand on his heart. His other hand was still in Alec's warm hand.

“Of course I did. I wouldn't leave him stranded.”

Magnus smiled at him.

“Magnus, I'm so sorry.” Alec dropped his head, the disappointment clear in his voice.

“For what?” Magnus held onto his hand a little tighter.

“For breaking my promise, for leaving you to go investigate the noise, for not being there for you when we were attacked, for this, for everything. I hope you can forgive me.” Alec's words came out in a rush of apologies, his voice regretful.

Magnus placed his other hand on top of their joined hands. “There's nothing to forgive. You didn't break your promise. You didn't let me get lost to the dark magic and what happened afterward was not your fault either. You left me in Jace's care, which I know is like leaving me with a part of you. You were still there taking care of me through him. What happened was no one's fault. It was just an unfortunate situation.”

“I just regret leaving your side so much.”

Magnus lifted his hand, placing a finger in front of his mouth, quieting him. “None of that, Alexander. No regrets, okay?”

Alec's mouth quirked up in a smile at Magnus' kind eyes. “Okay.”

Magnus felt the nerves on his hand sending chills up his arm as Alec traced lazy circles in the palm of his hand with his fingers. The intimacy of the gesture caused a confused mix of emotions in his heart. Has he been reading Alec wrong this entire time? Was there something there?

He heard the infirmary doors open and Alec's hand withdrew from his.

A rush of people came in. The people he had grown to love and call friends.

Alec rose from his seat so that some of the others could visit with him. He backed away slowly, heading to the back of the crowd. He felt Catarina run a hand up his arm and pull him into a small hug.

“We got him back.” She whispered only to him.

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth and nodded. “We did.”

Catarina went back to her spot beside Magnus, her face smiling widely.

Maryse came into the room after everyone. Her eyes landed on Alec's bandaged arm as she made her way towards him. “You okay?”

Alec adjusted his sleeve nervously, tugging it over the bandage. “Yeah, I'm fine. They needed blood for the potion.”

Maryse's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she nodded at him. “I see.”

She turned to where Magnus was sitting up in bed and made her way over to them, the group parting for her. “I hope you're feeling better now?”

Magnus did a good job at hiding the shock on his face. “I am, thank you for your hospitality these past twelve days, Maryse.”

Maryse bowed her head in agreement and turned to leave the room, giving Alec a squeeze on his arm and gesturing for him to follow her out to the hallway.

Alec followed after her, a fear in the pit of his stomach. She knew, this was it, she could tell and she was going to ban him from running the Institute, she was going to take everything away from him.

She reached out and closed the door behind him and turned to face him in the silent hallway.

Alec swallowed nervously as explanations and reasoning flooded his mind.

“I just wanted to let you know that your father will be arriving from Idris in a little while. We have something we would like to discuss with you. Whenever you're done with….” Her words trailed off as she looked at the Infirmary, her eyes resting on Magnus beyond the wood paneling.

“Of course. I think Magnus is wanting to get back to his loft soon anyways.”

“Will you be joining him over there tonight?”

Alec's eyes widened, his heart a racing panic. “What? No. Why would I go?”

“I just thought you would want to go spend time with your friend but you're right it's probably best if he rests and you stay in tonight. You could use the rest as well.”

Her eyes scrutinized his pallor, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. She reached out and traced a hand along his cheek.

“You need to eat.”

Alec shrugged her hand off of his face with a slight shake of his head. “I'm fine, mom, I'll eat in a bit.”

Maryse took a deep breath and put on a forced smile. “Of course you will. I will send for you when your father arrives.”

“Okay, mom.” Alec turned back to the infirmary and made his way in.

Everyone was smiling, laughter in their eyes, the stress gone from them completely for the moment. Catarina had her bag packed with all of the things she had brought with her during her stay. It looked like they would be leaving soon.

Alec went and stood by Isabelle, her bright yellow dress shining brightly. Jace was wearing a plain sky blue shirt and Clary had on a bright green top. It seemed Isabelle had spread the word of wearing color for Magnus. He smiled at her and put his arm around her, her arms instinctively twining around him as well. She looked up and smiled at him with her bright red lips. Alec looked up and saw Simon standing there, beside the bed. He gave Alec a quick smile and flick of his brow, his eyes glancing down at Magnus. Alec rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Well, I think I should probably get out of your hair now.” Magnus said as he placed his feet on the ground to stand.

Alec was by his side in an instant, one hand on his arm, the other on his lower back assisting him to stand.

Catarina opened a portal to Magnus' loft.

Alec helped Magnus walk over to the portal, he didn't want to let him go just yet. They barely had a moment alone together. They reached the portal when Magnus wrapped his arms around him tightly. Alec let the shock wear off for a moment as he hugged him back, his eyes closing tightly, melting into his arms. His face buried in his hair as he breathed him in.

“Thank you for everything, Alexander.” Magnus' whisper brushed against his ear, the heat of his breath like a warm summer breeze against the fine hair at the back of his neck.

“You're welcome, Magnus.” Alec didn't want to let go, he didn't want to open his eyes and see the others watching him. His heart out there for everyone to see.

Magnus pulled away and gave him a small smile as he stepped through the portal with Catarina.

Alec turned away from the closing portal and faced the others, it was clear in their eyes, they had noticed everything.

Izzy smiled at him and came up to him, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. “Are you hungry? I have a new soup recipe with your name on it.”

She was beaming up at him, excitement twinkling in her eyes. He was hungry and he didn't have the heart to ask her not to cook for him. He swallowed down his groan. “Soup sounds perfect right now, thanks.”

Jace snorted and Isabelle shot him a quick glare. “No soup for you!”

Jace snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. “Alec, you will just have to tell all about this delicious soup I'm missing out on.”

Alec walked off with Izzy, his hand reaching behind him and flipping Jace off where Izzy couldn't see.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

  
_The truth runs wild_  
 _Like a tear down a cheek_  
 _Trying to save face, and daddy heartbreak_  
 _I'm lying through my teeth_  


Alec had just finished the soup Izzy made for him when Raj came to let him know that his parents were waiting for him in his office.

He entered the office and saw his parents sitting in the leather armchairs in front of his desk, waiting for him.

He cleared his throat. “You wanted to see me?”

Maryse moved to speak but Robert interrupted her with an upheld hand. “Son, the Institute will be turning over into your hands really soon. We just wanted to be sure you were up for the challenge. That this is something you really want.”

Alec's eyes flicked between the two of them. “Seriously? Dad, I've practically been running the Institute since I turned eighteen. Pretty sure I've _been_ ready.”

His eyes settled on his mother who was avoiding making eye contact with him. “What's this really about?” Alec crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against his desk.

Maryse continued to look down as if she were afraid to speak up.

Robert gave her a quick glance of uncertainty before speaking up. “Your mother and I are concerned you may be forgetting the priorities of running an Institute.”

“How?” Alec's brows were scrunched in confusion, his eye squinted. “How did you gather that? I've been working my ass off on this investigation, everything else is still being handled because I know how to delegate. I know how to run this Institute. So please tell me, how am I losing sight of the Institute’s priorities?”

Maryse kept her eyes downcast. “I know these past weeks have been a trying time for you with the whole situation with Magnus. I just- _we_ just feel like maybe you've lost sight of the Institute.”

Alec felt the wind rush out of him, a sweat instantly forming on his brow. “Because of Magnus?”

Maryse nodded swiftly.

“He has been integral to this investigation. I have to spend time with him and he was injured on my watch, my mission.”

Maryse finally looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his. “I know you felt he was your responsibility but you don't have to spend _so_ much time with him.”

Alec expected to see anger in her eyes, but instead he was met with concern. He didn't know what to make of this. He glanced at his father, his father's eyes held the same look of concern. “What's your problem with Magnus?” His voice was low, he was trying his best not to get angry.

He saw his mother take a deep breath and put on a face of superiority, her back straight and rigid, ever the strong shadowhunter. “Alec, we have known Magnus Bane a very long time. Let's just say, there is more to him than you know. His reputation precedes him and he's not known for being the most honorable warlock.”  
  


_Awake, wide eyed_   
_I'm screaming at me_   
_Trying to keep faith and picture his face_   
_Staring up at me_

Alec felt his anger rising. His parents maybe knew _of_ Magnus but they didn't _know_ Magnus at all. Not like he did. “You're wrong. There's so much you don't know about him.”

He pictured Magnus' kind eyes, their deep brown laced with secrets, laughter and a touch of sadness hidden beneath. Then he pictured Magnus' laughter, the way he moved, the way he spoke. His body moved with light and joy and it shined whenever he smiled.

He rubbed his hands together. He could still feel Magnus’ hands in his, and his skin burned from the memory of his touch.

He pushed off the desk and made his way to the other side, he needed to reel in his feelings. He couldn't let them slip, not now.

“What has he done or said to you to make you think you know better than your own parents?”

Maryse had tears in her eyes.

_Tears of disappointment,_ Alec thought.

It was hurting her for her son to choose someone else over her, he could tell.

“He can't be trusted, Alec.”

Alec's eyes shot towards her. “You're wrong. I trust Magnus completely.”

“ _Why?_ ” Maryse's voice was rising and Alec watched as his father placed his hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

“Because he saved Izzy's life!” Alec blurted it out without even thinking. He hoped Izzy wouldn’t be upset with him. It wasn't right that his parents didn't know. That they would continue thinking so lowly of Magnus when he deserved their utmost respect and thanks.

Alec let out a sigh. “He saved my life.”

“When? How did I not hear about this?” Maryse was leaning forward in her seat, her eyes searching over Alec's body for evidence of an injury that would have long been healed by now.

“When we first started the investigation. Izzy was stabbed and poisoned by a shax demon. We were close to Magnus' loft, he created a portal for us. He took us in, he made a potion for her. I offered my strength up to save her.”

Maryse was watching him, a look of horror on her face.

“He agreed, he was reluctant but I insisted. He used my life to save hers. I should have died but he didn't let me. I've never asked but I know he must have used his strength at the end to save her so that I could live. He saved both of us, mom. He didn't ask for payment. He didn't even ask for thanks. Then he kept Izzy in his home for two weeks as she recovered. He and Simon took care of her.”

Alec looked up at his mother, the tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, her hand was over her mouth in shock.

“Alec, why did nobody call me? I thought you were all together staking out for the investigation. I almost lost two of my children in one night and nobody thought to call me!?”

“Mom, with the way you were acting towards Magnus, did you honestly think we were going to call you?!”

Alec felt bad that he was making his mother cry, he didn’t want to hurt her with his words but he knew she brought this upon herself. Her own actions had caused the separation in this family.

“You should have let us know.” Robert's voice was deep, he was holding Maryse' hands in his.

“Yeah, well I'm sorry I didn't feel like inviting mom over to insult the man who just saved the lives of her daughter and son.” Alec was holding his head in his hands, a headache forming behind his brow.

“Now you know why I trust Magnus, why he is my friend. The least you could do is tell me why you are so opposed to him. And don't give me any of the 'downworlder' bullshit.”

Maryse flinched from his tone and grabbed a tissue out of the box sitting on the desk. He watched as she lightly dabbed at her eyes carefully wiping away the tears.

“Magnus has known us a very long time, is probably what I should have said earlier. He's seen us throughout the years. Through The Uprising, he saw the things we did. He's never cared for us.”

She looked down at the tissue in her hands. “Not that I blame him. I just didn't want you talking to him and him telling you about us. How we were, the things we did. I didn't want him to turn you against us.” She looked up at Alec, the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Mom, Magnus would never-- Magnus has never spoken against you guys. He's never even mentioned your past together. He's not like that.”

Maryse nodded.

“I thought your hatred for him had to do with him being a downworlder.” Alec's voice was low, he was tired of talking. He really just wanted to leave and be done with this conversation.

“I was more scared of what you would learn. How you would feel about us if you knew the whole truth.” She said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alec scoffed. “And you think insulting my friend and treating him like crap is going to make me think highly of you?”

Maryse closed her eyes as she lowered her head and listened.

“Mom, it’s got to stop. You can’t live your life with this prejudice in your heart. Things will be different when I’m in charge. Downworlders will be treated as equals, they will be welcome here. Magnus will always be welcome here. If you’re going to have a problem with that, then I hate to say it but you won’t be welcome here.”

Maryse nodded, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Robert shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he nodded at Alec.

Maryse opened her eyes and looked at Alec. “I’m sorry.”

Alec sat down at his desk and let out a sigh. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Mom.”

Maryse turned to Robert. “How can we ever repay him?”

“You don't have to. Just let it go.” Alec rubbed at his eyes. “He wouldn't want you to make a big deal out of it.”

“Alec, he saved the Lightwood name. He saved you and Isabelle. That is not something we could just let go.” Maryse was looking at him now, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  


_Trying to embrace the picture I paint_   
_And colour me free_

 

Alec thought for the briefest of moments that maybe he could tell them. Maybe he could finally let them know who he really was, the truth about himself. Put everything out in the open and finally live his life the way he wanted. The feelings he was developing for Magnus wasn't something he was ashamed of, he had accepted this part of himself a long time ago. He just wished he could see where it would go if he tried. If he let himself try, if he were allowed to follow his heart.

He pushed the feelings down. He couldn't let this get away from him. He couldn't tell them. Just because they were seemingly okay with their friendship doesn't mean they would be okay with anything more. Being friends with a downworlder was a lot different from being in love with one. There was only so much disappointment they could take at once. He had to stop hoping things would be different.

He had come to accept his future. The future where he was destined to sit around and watch everyone else fall in love, get married, have a family and he would always be there watching, alone.

“Alec?” He distantly heard his father trying to get his attention. He remembered he was still in the office with his parents.

“Hm?”

“I said, now that that conversation is out of the way. Are you sure running this Institute is what you want?” Robert was sitting there, a serious expression on his face.

Alec thought about never having children, a reality that ate away at him often. He always pictured himself as a father, how he would love that. Shadowhunters were supposed to carry on the family name. Lightwood was one of the oldest names in shadowhunter history and now thanks to him it was just left to Max. How his parents would react at the knowledge shook him deeply. This was one of the main reasons he kept this secret, why he lied about himself day after day. He would ruin his family just by being himself.

If he didn’t take the Institute, he could leave this world, he could see if there was any future with Magnus. He would be banished but he could finally be who he was and be with who he wanted. He could marry, he could adopt, he could have a house filled with his family and love. But Izzy, Jace, Max…he would have to leave them. They would never be allowed to speak to him ever again. His runes would be taken from him, everything he has ever known would stripped from him in shame. Who would he be then? This was all he ever knew, this was all he could be.

He pushed down the family guilt and pushed down his feelings. This was what he had been raised to do. What he was good at.

“I'm sure.”

_Without losing a piece of me_   
_How do I get to heaven?_   
_Without changing a part of me_   
_How do I get to heaven?_

  
“In that case, son. I am pleased to announce that your induction ceremony date has been set. In a week's time you will go in front of the Council and they will officially turn the Institute over to your name.” Robert was smiling at him, the pride written clearly on his face.

Alec looked at his mother, she had wiped the tears away and was smiling through pressed lips. “I am so proud of you, Alec.”

He gave them a quick smile. One week and this would be his. Truly be his.

“Now, you need to start thinking of who is going to help you run this place. You have your pick out of some of the finest shadowhunters here. I trust you will make an informed decision.” Robert said as he held Maryse's hand proudly in his.

“After the ceremony we won't be coming back so you are welcome to take residence in the Head's chambers. They're yours now, you've earned them.” Maryse was looking at him with a pride he had been waiting his whole life to see on her face.

“Thank you, mom and dad.”

_All my time is wasted_   
_Feeling like my heart's mistaken_   
_So if I'm losing a piece of me_   
_Maybe I don't want heaven?_

Alec laid in bed, sleep eluding him.

His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, a constant stream of information and fears. Alec’s talk with his parents had him questioning everything. He had told them he accepted the Institute and in doing so, signed his future away forever. Now he was truly set in this world, set in their ways and their traditions. He would have to live the rest of his life pretending to be someone he’s not. He would either die alone or have to take up a wife that he would never care for. A wife whose life would be full of emptiness because she would have a husband who would not and could not love her in the way she deserved.

He felt his chest start to tighten, his anxiety getting to him. He couldn’t think about this, this is what happened every time he thought about his future. This was the crippling anxiety he would get at the thought of having to hide himself forever. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have to hide who he was and feel this way. And not just him, but the many others he was sure were out there, hiding and feeling the same despair he was. He thought of Raj, the comments Raj has made towards him. There were two people just in this one Institute who had to hide, Alec couldn’t even imagine how many more there were in the Institutes around the world.

This couldn’t be the way of the future. There had to be a way to beget change.

He took deep breaths in through his nose and out slowly through his mouth. He needed to get away, the stress and anxiety was pressing down on him.

He left his room, deciding to take a walk. Maybe the cool night air would clear his head. He stepped down the halls quietly, it was late and he didn't want to disturb any of the residents.

He made his way out of the dormitory halls and heard the melodious tunes of a piano coming from the music room.

_Jace_.

He walked towards the sound, silently entering the room behind Jace.

He saw him sitting at the piano, his back to him. He watched as Jace's body tensed a little, sensing his presence; the notes hesitating ever so slightly.

Without looking back or stopping, Jace’s voice drifted over his shoulder. “Alec? Is that you?”

Alec approached the couch next to the piano and had a seat. “Yeah, it's me.”

He sat and watched his parabatai play the piano, pouring his soul into his music. Alec let out a long breath, leaning his head back on the couch, closing his eyes and letting Jace's music soothe his troubles.

He felt the tightening of his chest slacken, his breaths no longer pushing against him in pressure. This always helped, Jace’s music always helped.

He opened his eyes and watched Jace playing the piano with his eyes closed. His fingers never missing a key.

As if he knew he was being watched, Jace opened his eyes and looked at Alec. “You got something on your mind, buddy?” His eyes were soft and empathetic.

Alec nodded solemnly. “Couldn't sleep. Heard you playing so I thought I would join you. Your music always helps.”

“I'm glad.” Jace continued playing a soft sweet tune that reminded Alec of springtime.

“It's just-- I'm trying so hard. The Institute is going to be mine soon. Yet anytime I speak with mom and dad-- I feel like I’m doing the wrong thing--they make me feel like I'm doing everything wrong. The pressure is starting to be too much.”

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. “What if my best isn't good enough? What if I ruin this Institute?”

Jace's playing came to a halt. He turned towards Alec. “Alec, if anyone deserves this Institute, it's you. If anyone is going to keep it running smoothly and not screw it up, it's you. I love our parents but they can be real hard asses on you. Don’t let them get to you. You are worth a hundred of them combined.”

Jace’s words drifted into the silence. Alec thought for a moment about the trust Jace had in him, the trust they had in each other. How could Jace trust him so implicitly when Alec couldn’t even tell him everything about himself? He knew that Jace knew there was a secret, he suspected that Jace even knew what it was but he never pried, he never asked and he wondered if that hurt him. Was he hurting Jace by withholding this from him?

“There's just so much you don't know.” Alec said his weary gaze meeting Jace. “I'm so scared of proving them right.”

Jace gave Alec a look of understanding, turned back to the piano and continued playing the sweet, cheerful song.

“Alec, you may not know it but we all believe in you. Now, there may be a lot that I _don't know_ but I hope you know that you can tell me _anything_ , right?”

Alec nodded. He knew this but he still felt that if he were to tell Jace the truth that things would change between them. He was so afraid of looking into Jace's eyes and seeing disappointment.

Alec cleared his throat. “I like that. Did you compose it?”

The corners of Jace's lips went up into a small smile. “I did. I've been composing pieces that sound like the people I love. This, is Clary.”

He played with more passion. The notes ringing out softly and sweetly.

Alec smiled, listening to the cheerful tune. “It sounds like her.”

Jace gave a quick nod and looked at Alec, his expression softening. “I also wrote one that sounds like you.”

Alec sat up in his seat, alert.

The cheerful notes of Clary and springtime turned to slower more somber notes.

“Alec, if you were a melody.”

The melody sounded sad and secretive but as he continued, Alec could hear a strength behind the melancholy notes. It shifted again, the soft and powerful tune filled the room. It sounded gentle, strong, sad, and hopeful all at the same time.

Alec let out a shaky breath. This was him. Jace knew him, knew the very depths of his soul.

Jace let the melody fade out. “Alec, The Institute, The Clave, The Accords, they all need change. I will be proud to stand by your side when you choose to make those changes.”

Alec snapped out of his trance. He heard the meaning behind Jace's words.

Part of him wanted to deny everything but he looked at Jace and was met with eyes that held nothing but love and he knew then that all would be okay between them. Nothing would ever change what they were or come between them.

He stood up and went towards his parabatai. Jace rose from his piano bench and met him for the embrace.

“Thank you, Jace.”  
  
“For wither thou goest, I will go.” Jace said, reciting back their parabatai oath, squeezing Alec's neck. “I love you, Alec.”

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears of relief stinging behind his closed lids. This was his brother, the other part of his soul. Alec felt the weight of his problems shift off of him. He was not alone. He knew everyone he cared about would support him when the time came. When he was ready.

“I love you too, Jace.”

 

**********************************************************************************************************************  
_Ay, amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas._  
 _Ay, amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día_  
 _Apareciste con tu luz. No, nunca te vayas, oh, no te vayas, no_  
 _tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte._

 

Magnus laid on his stomach on his bed, books surrounding him as he tried to find some mention of the jar he had summoned. He wished he could remember more details about it, he hadn’t paid nearly enough attention in his weakened state.

‘Black jar’ was apparently too vague of a term for research purposes.

He slammed the book shut and snapped his fingers, his magic putting the books back in his office. He rolled onto his back and felt the bed shift with Chairman Meow’s weight as he padded softly over to him. Magnus laid there for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of his loft.

It took a strong argument on his part to convince Catarina and Ragnor to leave him for a few hours alone tonight. He wanted to be alone. Not alone but not with them, he didn’t want to have to keep up idle chit chat. They seemed to be tip-toeing around him for whatever reason, he wasn’t sure.

He closed his eyes and saw the beautiful swirls of brown, gold, and green that were Alec’s eyes. He thought of those eyes and how they were looking at him just two days ago. They were the first things he saw when he opened his eyes, their beauty being the only thing he could see in that moment. He was truly lost in his eyes, as if no one were in the room with them.

Something had changed between them and Magnus was not sure if it was just him or if Alec felt it too. Was Alec doing these things intentionally or was Magnus simply reading into his actions more than he was supposed to?

Every touch was electricity that charged his skin. And they were no longer simple touches, they were lingering and delicate and almost intimate. The way Alec held his hands the night before, the way he was stroking his thumb along the back of his hand. Magnus was sure that if this were anyone else he would know exactly what these touches meant but with Alexander nothing was obvious. Nothing was as it seemed. He didn’t dare to let himself hope that he was right or that there was actually something hidden behind his actions and his touches.

Hope was a dangerous thing. A thing that could build up dreams and also bring down ruin. No, hope was not something Magnus was going to allow himself to do. He had lived for far too long to let himself fall for something as foolish as hope.

He heard the buzzer of his apartment go off and he groaned as he stomped dramatically over to the door and pressed the entrance key.

Why were they back already? It had only been an hour. Surely they could take a hint and stay out for at least three hours.

The knob of the front door turned slowly and hesitantly. Magnus’ brow quirked up in suspicion. He saw the dark black hair of his beloved shadowhunter peek around the edge of the door.

“Magnus?”

“Alexander! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you were Cat and Ragnor and I was about to blast you all the way back to Manhattan.”

Alec’s eyes widened, his smile spreading across and lighting up his whole face. “What’d they do to deserve that kind of welcome?”

“They won’t leave me alone, that’s what!” Magnus said, his arms going up dramatically.

Alec laughed. That laughter that was so rare but so deep and earnest that it made Magnus wish he could hear it for eternity.

“You just in the area again?” Magnus asked with a sly smile.

“No, I came all this way just to see you.” Alec said as he set his bow down against the wall by the door.

Magnus’ eyes widened and he smiled at him, his shoulders swaying gently.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, his hands going into his pockets.

“I’m feeling just fine. Just like I’ve told you twenty other times today in your text messages.” Magnus joked as he motioned for Alec to join him in the living area.

“Is that what you came all the way here for? To ask me how I’m feeling?” Magnus had a seat at the edge of his couch, his body turned inward to face Alec.

Alec had a seat next to him, his body turned towards Magnus’ as well. “Of course not- I mean-I wanted to know if you’re okay but that’s not the only reason for my visit.”

His hands were running down his legs nervously.

“Ah okay, so there is an ulterior motive for your visit.”

Alec watched the way Magnus’ fingers absentmindedly rubbed at the silver cuff on his ear. His black lacquered nails smoothed over the silver metal. He swallowed down the strange feeling in his throat at the site of his hands delicately stroking.

“Yeah, I’ve got some news. I wanted to tell you in person.”

Magnus perked up as he brought his leg up on the couch. “Ooh! Do tell.”

“My induction ceremony date has been set. It’s in five days.”

Magnus saw the look of pride in Alec’s face, the way he straightened his back from his casual slump at the mention of his new position.

“Alexander! That is excellent news!”

Alec smiled at him with pressed lips, the smile was childlike in the way it showed his pride in his achievement.

“I can't believe this is actually happening. I've done everything they've asked of me and it has finally paid off.” Alec rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

“Congratulations. You've earned it, Alexander.” Magnus was so proud of him. He'd seen first-hand how hard Alexander worked for the Institute, for his fellow shadowhunters, for his family and friends. Alexander was always putting himself last. His wants and needs not even a concern, not even his own life took precedent. Everyone always came first for him, a true leader.

“Thanks. Looks like you'll be dealing with me for a long time now.” He had a half smile on his face.

“It will be a pleasure to work with you and help you with _your_ Institute.” Magnus was smiling fondly at him.

“We should have a toast!” Magnus jumped up from his seat and ran to his kitchen and procured a bottle of champagne and flutes. He untwisted the wire from the cork and popped it loudly.

Alec was smiling and stood from his seat to take the champagne flute Magnus was holding out to him. He poured them each a drink.

“To you.” Magnus said, holding his glass out.

“To us.” Alec said, clinking his champagne flute gently against Magnus'.  
  
Alec took a sip of the champagne and felt the bubbles make their way down to his belly.

Alec looked at Magnus from over his glass. His beautiful tan skin shimmering softly in the light, his cheeks slightly flushed. Alec felt the butterflies dancing in his chest. This was a love that he would never escape. It had its grips on him and it would never let go. Alec didn't want it to let go. He wanted to hold onto the hope that things could be different one day. That one day he will be free to love, free to choose. And he would choose Magnus. A thousand times he would choose Magnus. In every world and in every life, he was the one he would choose.

“So there was something I wanted to ask you.” Alec had another sip of his champagne, he needed to wash down his nerves. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about this.

Magnus felt his heart leap into his throat, the dangerous hope rising up inside of him.

“Well, I- I was wondering if you would um- would like to come to the ceremony?”

“To your induction ceremony?”

“Yeah, if you want to, that is. I figured since I plan on having you on my council, you should be there.”

Magnus took another sip of his champagne and nodded. Doing his best to hide his disappointment.

“And I want you there.” Alec swallowed nervously, he felt as if those five words revealed everything.

“I would love to.”

Alec let out a small huff of laughter, the relief flooding over him. The nerves he felt the whole way over suddenly gone in an instant.

_En un mundo de ilusi_ _ón yo estaba desahuciado,_  
_yo estaba abandonado, vivía sin sentido,_  
_pero llegaste tú._  
  
_AY, AMOR TÚ ERES MI RELIGIÓN,_  
_tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,_  
_abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

  
_And I want you there._

Magnus allowed his hopes to flicker again, to relish in those words and draw from them more meaning than was probably intended.

Ragnor had always warned him, had always told him that his one flaw was that he fell in love too easily. He had always been one to jump in feet first in his past. He vowed he wouldn't do that ever again but everything about Alexander had him wanting to give into him completely. He had fallen in love with Alec way too quickly, his walls had failed him.

Falling in love with a shadowhunter, a mortal, a friend was quite possibly the worst decision Magnus had ever made. He felt his stomach quicken at the smile Alexander was giving him from over his champagne flute. His skin shivered from watching his long fingers delicately run around the rim of the crystal, a beautiful ringing sounding out between them. The childlike wonder and smile on his face as he made the music.

He wanted to tell Alexander everything. Exactly what he felt for him, to express to him just how much he had saved him. How he had been lost in the throes of time; his life becoming a shell of parties, drinking, and loneliness. He wanted to tell him that when he came into his life, he chased every darkness away. His smile had replaced all the bad with good and light.

Alec had become his salvation.

_Eres tu mi bendici_ _ón, eres tú mi religión_  
_Eres tú mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación_

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus was unsure what Maryse could possibly have to say to him when she called and asked to have a meeting with him. He checked the clock on the wall. Ten minutes. He paced around the room, his nerves getting the best of him. He went over to his drink cart to make himself something to pass the time and the nerves. He poured himself a finger of whiskey and sipped on it slowly. Why was he so nervous? He’d known Maryse a long time now, it’s not like he hadn’t spoken with her in private before. He thought of their interactions in the past, no love lost between them.

The fact that he had befriended Robert and Maryse Lightwoods’ children and fallen in love with her eldest son was still almost too much for him to believe.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Magnus?” He chuckled softly as he spoke out loud to himself in his empty loft.

He heard the buzzer go off, announcing her arrival. His finger hovered over the button for a moment before he hesitantly pressed the button to grant her entrance.

_Here goes._

He opened the door just in time to see her come up the step. She gave him the briefest flash of a smile, so quick that if he had blinked he would have missed it. He swung his arm out in a gesture, inviting her into his home.

“Maryse.” He said with a small bow.

“Magnus, thank you for having me here today.” Her posture was stiff, uncomfortable as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

She was wearing a navy blue blouse and a fitted pencil skirt, her black heels were tall, at least six inches, and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was ever the professional but she was fierce. Magnus could see where Isabelle got it from.

Magnus gestured for her to have a seat on his couch as he made his way to his drink cart. “Can I offer you a drink?”

Maryse shook her head quickly. “No, thank you. It’s not even noon.” There was the slightest hint of laughter as she crossed her ankles demurely beneath the couch.

Magnus gave a quick shrug, his lips curving in a smirk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He had a seat in his favorite blue chair and faced her with a swing of his legs as he crossed his ankles.

He watched as she took a deep breath, her eyes closing as she slowly exhaled. An action he had seen Alec do many times when trying to calm his anxieties. Alec looked so much like his mother. She was beautiful and had a regal grace to her, a quality she passed on to her children. Alec had her same raven dark hair, large almond shaped eyes, a lean elegant nose, and full lips with straight teeth hidden behind them. Yes, her son had come out just like her in so many ways but so different in other ways.

He watched her posture stiffen as she opened her eyes, her chin held high with pride.

“I came to thank you.”

Magnus blinked quickly and looked around the room.

Everything appeared normal, there were no singing flowers, white rabbits, or mad hatters around.

He pinched his arm roughly, the pain causing him to flinch. “Ouch! Well, I’m not dreaming.”

He heard Maryse let out a quiet scoff under her breath and looked up in time to see her rolling her eyes, her mouth going into a frown. Another trait that ran in the family, it seemed.

“And what exactly are you thanking me for, Maryse? I would expect my hefty payment from the Institute would be thanks enough for my work on this investigation.”

She looked over at him, her eyes held a look of vulnerability. A look he was not used to seeing in her dark eyes. He had known her for a long time and she was never anything but fearless.

“Alec told me.”

Magnus straightened up. What had Alec told her about?

“He told me about Isabelle and what you did to save her life, how you didn’t let him die in the process and how you didn’t ask for payment afterward.”

“Ah, well I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” He chuckled softly to himself.

His air of amusement quickly left him as he watched her take a deep breath and bat her lashes quickly as if forcing back tears.

He straightened up in his seat and remained silent, allowing her to finish. This was more than just a simple thank you.

She turned to face him, her eyes glistened with held back tears, the lines around them red as they looked at him with the same piercing gaze as her son.

“I wanted to come here in person and thank you, not as a shadowhunter or as the Head of the Institute but as a mother. Thank you for saving my children. You didn’t have to do that. Especially not with-”

She inhaled sharply and cleared her throat.

“Especially because of the things Robert and I took part in during our time as Circle Members.”

She let out a breath as she turned her head away. Her chin was still held high but Magnus saw the way she closed her eyes tightly as she raised her hand to mouth, her index finger resting on her top lip pushing up on her nose slightly as she took another steadying breath.

Magnus closed his eyes and nodded as he remembered the horror of the days during The Uprising.

“Thanks are not needed. It was no trouble for me to save Isabelle and Alexander.”

Maryse turned to look at hearing him use her son’s full name. Was this the sort of friendship they had? Were they this close of friends to where he was allowed to call Alec by that name? A name he had forbidden her from using since he turned ten and received his first runes.

“Well I thank you for not holding my crimes against them. As much as it may not seem like it, they mean the world to me and you didn’t have to save them but you did. You didn’t have to take care of Isabelle during her recovery but you did. I should have been there for her.” Her tone was laced with regret.

“But I understand why they didn’t come to me and I do not blame them. I have not been the most pleasant person to live with, to work with or even associate with.”

Magnus pursed his lips, his brows raised in agreement.

“Robert and I did not deserve that kindness from you.”

Her hands were twisting together in her lap as she continued her confessions.

“And since the start of this investigation, I have been nothing but disrespectful towards you and you still helped us. I was wrong and you did not deserve to be treated in such a way, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not just me though, Maryse. No downworlder deserves to be treated that way.” Magnus said gently but sternly. He understood shadowhunter prejudices ran deep, it was ingrained in their culture. It was no excuse but he understood.

She looked down, her hand readjusting the gold bangles on her wrist. The silence fell between them for a moment before she raised her head and nodded at him. “You’re right. I have been a proud and prejudiced person and I hope that starting today I can start making some changes. Starting with you.”

Maryse gulped nervously before turning towards him, her eyes wide and clear.

This was a woman to be feared. A woman who was a strong leader and who had raised strong children. If she set her mind to it, she would change. She was the sort of woman who could accomplish anything.

“I have a lot to learn from my children and speaking with Alec really helped to open my eyes. Would you accept my apology and forgive me?”

He looked at her cautiously before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting against his knees. “Yes.”

He saw a smile flicker on her face. He thought for a moment how beautiful she would be if she would allow herself to express her joy. He imagined her smile would shine brightly just like Alec’s. He could already tell that her eyes were the kind of eyes that would light up like lamps with laughter, just like Alec’s.

She rose from her seat and straightened her skirt out, her hands brushing at the fabric across her hips.

Magnus rose to join her and thought about how strange it was, that one of the last times they had truly spoken, she was here with the other circle members and she had mentioned Alec then. Not by name but by saying she was trying to build a better world for her son. Her “repellent brat” he called him. What a joke that was on him now. That he had ended up falling head over heels, feet first in love with that repellent brat.

“I do hope you will be there at Alec’s ceremony. I know he would want for you to be there.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Magnus smiled at her and he found it was a genuine smile.

She gave him the faintest smile, the slightest curve of her lip.

It was a start for them.

***************************************************************************************************************************************  


Magnus sat in one of the office chairs, his luggage beside him, the office completely empty.

Had he gotten the time wrong? He pulled his phone out to check the last text he had received from Alec. _9:30 AM_.

That’s what the text said and that’s the time it was. Alec was never late, this was completely unlike him.

Magnus thought about leaving the office and going to find him but he didn’t want to raise any questions as to why he had portaled directly into Alec’s office instead of coming the usual way.

Just as he was about to send Alec a text, the door opened quickly; a disheveled Alec sliding in, his hair messy and wet, his white t-shirt wet in places and sticking to him. Magnus could see the shadow of dark hair beneath the white shirt where it was pressed against the curve of his pectoral muscles. His mouth felt dry as he shut it quickly from where it hung slack jawed.

“God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“Us gods don’t like to be kept waiting, Alexander.” Magnus laughed nervously as his eyes took in the sight of Alexander in a wet white tee.  
  
Alec’s eye squinted in confusion, his brow quirking up slightly in the middle.

“Never mind, bad joke.” Magnus said with a dismissal wave. He stood up and took his luggage handle in his hand.

“I hope everything’s all right? Or is this an episode of MTV’s Spring Break? I can get my white tee out of my bag.”

Alec’s brows scrunched down even further in the middle, the pop culture reference going way over his head.

_Magnus, shut up._

“Another bad joke, sorry.”

Alec chuckled, his mouth going up into a crooked smile. “Time got away from me in the shower, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you wait.”

“Good thing I didn’t portal into your bedroom then like I had initially planned. I would have had myself a good surprise.”

Alec’s face flushed bright red, the blood in his cheeks standing out against his fair skin and the white shirt.

_Why couldn_ _’t he shut up?_

“I’m packing, you want to come to my room? Or you could wait with Max or someone else if you prefer.”

“I’ll join you.”

Magnus hoisted his suitcase up and followed behind Alec who started walking in a different direction than he remembered. They winded through some empty halls and came upon double wooden doors that Alec opened to reveal a large bedroom with sitting area.  
  


_I can be the subject of your dreams_   
_Your sickening desire_   
_Don't you wanna see a man up close_   
_A phoenix in the fire_

“My new room. I’m afraid you would have portaled into an empty room earlier. No good surprise for you.” Alec said with a laugh as he made his way to his bed where his suitcase sat open, clothes folded neatly inside.

Magnus stilled and set his suitcase down. _Was Alexander flirting with him?_

He decided to tread softly in case he was completely wrong. “That would have been a disappointment indeed.”

He watched Alec’s body language, a language as foreign to him as that of the angels, for any sign to let him know if this type of flirtation was okay. Alexander’s reactions were like a cipher he could not decode. Every movement so subtle, his intentions so innocent that it was hard to tell if there were ever any secret meaning behind them.

Alec’s hands paused only slightly as he folded his shirt and placed it amongst the others in his suitcase.

_What was that? What does that even mean? This was so frustrating._

Magnus decided to not risk any more for now and to keep on as they had always been. He went over to the bed and started helping Alec fold his clothes.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I want to.” Magnus smoothed out the fabric of the shirt and folded it neatly in three parts, creating a perfect rectangle.

“So what are you wearing for your ceremony?” Magnus chatted easily, trying to fill the silence.

“Uh- Mom and Izzy picked out a black tux for me to wear. Nothing grand.”

“Bow tie or tie?”

Alec stopped his folding and thought for a moment. “I think it’s a bow tie. I really didn’t give it much thought, I trust their decision.”

Alec scratched at his beard along his jaw line. “Mom insists that I shave for the ceremony.”

“What do you want?”

Alec shrugged noncommittally. “What do you think?”

Magnus placed the folded pants into the suitcase and brought a hand to his chin, his eyes examining Alec carefully.

Alec swallowed nervously, his eyes looking down.

“Depends on if you want to go for the ‘young heartthrob’ look or for the ‘tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome’ look. You really can’t go wrong with either.” Magnus gave him a wink before picking up the pair of athletic pants and folding them.

“You choose.”

“Me?” Magnus said in a surprised tone, his finger pointing at himself.

“Yeah, you. I trust your fashion advice.” Alec said, gesturing to all of Magnus.

Magnus had to admit, Alec was right to trust him. His fashion advice was always right. He set the pants down and walked over to Alec’s side.

“Turn and face me.” Magnus’ voice was sharp and deep.

Alec felt a shiver run up his spine at the commanding tone in Magnus’ voice.

He turned to face him, his eyes falling on Magnus’ lips, they were tinted pink and smooth. He watched as Magnus looked him over, his eyes going over his neck and jaw, their gaze leaving a burning fire in their wake. His skin turned fire hot as he felt Magnus’ gentle fingers on his jaw, turning his head to the side.

The fire ran through his veins as Magnus ran his fingers along his neck, scraping at the hair on below his jaw. Alec’s eyes closed from the sensation, his eyes rolling back as he took in the pleasurable feeling of having Magnus’ hands touch him like this. Every stroke of his fingers left his nerves trembling. The muscles in his side twitched from the hunger in his body for Magnus’ touch.

 

_You can coax the cold right out of me_   
_Drape me in your warmth_

 

Magnus had gotten lost in his task of trying to picture Alec’s best look for the ceremony. He lost himself the minute his hands touched the rough hair against his sharp jaw. He shouldn’t be touching him like this, he shouldn’t be memorizing the feel of Alec’s pulse beneath his fingers, or the way his hair scratched along his fingers delicately, leaving them raw and tingling. He could imagine the feel of that hair brushing against him roughly in a kiss, leaving his face raw. He let his thumb run across Alec’s chin, the tip of it brushing against the soft lower lip.

He brought his hand down and swallowed.

“Keep the hair.” He saw Alec’s eyes flutter open as he turned to look at him. Magnus flashed him a quick smile and went back to the other side of the bed to busy his hands with folding to keep them from touching Alec any further.

Alec cleared his throat and turned to his closet. “Okay, I’ll keep it.”

Did Magnus have any idea what he had just done to him?

Did Magnus have any clue as to how dangerously close he was to making him lose all resolve? How hard it was to keep himself from taking him right then and there.

He stood facing his closet, pretending to look for something while he tried to regain his composure and push down the visible evidence of his desire.

“So what are the plans for this trip?” Magnus’ voice was light and airy, completely unaffected by what just happened.

Alec closed his eyes and stamped out this burning desire for his friend.

He could do this. He could be casual and not let his feelings show.

“The ceremony will be tonight, after that we will be having dinner with my family. I think we were going to try to do some more research on the mission while we’re there as well. Idris has one of the most expansive libraries and we should hopefully be able to find some more information.” He said as he made his way back to the bed, a bundle of socks in his arms.

Magnus nodded. “If there’s any information there, Max and I will find it.”

“Max.” Alec chuckled under his breath as he stuffed his socks in the zippered compartment.

“Max is amazing. Truly.” Magnus said with a smile.

“He is, isn’t he?” Alec said, a proud grin on his face.

Magnus finished folding the last pair of jeans and had a seat on the bed. “All of you are.”

Alec let out a scoff.

“I have known many Lightwoods in my life. This is by far my favorite branch of the tree.”

Alec laughed, the sound coming from deep within, his smile wide and all teeth, the creases at his eyes crinkling beautifully.

“Isabelle and Max maybe. They both got the brains in this family, I’m just your run-of-the-mill shadowhunter.”

“Run-of-the-mill? You?” Magnus shook his head. “Oh, how wrong you are, Alexander.”

Alec turned to look at him, his eyes a beautiful blend of brown, honey, and green.

“I hear you’re quite the linguist and that you enjoy Shakespeare.” Magnus said as he zipped up Alec’s case. “You’ve been running this Institute since you were eighteen, you earned your family’s honor and respect back which in turn got your father his position as Inquisitor. You are so respected that the Clave is actually allowing the New York Institute to stay in the Lightwood family for another generation, which I know for a fact is something they don’t normally do.”

“Like I said, I’m a good shadowhunter.”

“You’re a great man.”

Alec’s eyes met his, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Magnus.”

A knock sounded on the door, and Alec felt their connection end at the sound.

He turned to face the door with a sigh. Someone was always interrupting, always needing him.

“Come in!” He called.

Jace came pouring into the room, a loud torrent of curses rolling off of his tongue. “ _Shit, fuck, piss bitch, cock damn, motherfucking, cheap ass piece of shit_! Alec, I think I broke my stele again.”

Jace looked up from the pieces of his stele in his hands, his eyes widening at the sight of Magnus. “Hey, Magnus!” His face had turned to a toothy grin.

“Hey, Jace.” Magnus said with a humored grin.

Alec laughed. “I’ve told you to quit twirling the thing like a fucking baton. How many does this make. Thirteen?”

“Over the course of my lifetime, I don’t think that’s very bad.”

“How many have I broken?” Alec took the remnants of Jace’s latest victim from his hands.

He _thinks_ he broke it?

Jace rolled eyes. “No one is comparing anything right now, Alec. Just get me a new one.”

Alec raised his brows at him and crosses his arms across his chest.

“This is a word you don’t hear me say often, please?”

Alec smiled victoriously. “Fine. But I’m going to start charging you.”

Jace cut him a quick glare. “Anyways, that’s not why I’m here. Everyone is ready and waiting to leave. Are you— wait, did I interrupt something important?”

Alec glared at Jace and silently mouthed to him. _Seriously?_ He was thankful that Magnus was still behind him or he would have to see the mortification on his face. “No. Magnus was just helping me pack.”

Jace threw his hands up. “Well, everyone is waiting. Including our mother and father.”

Alec turned his back and went to get his suitcase. “I’m ready.”

“You’re arriving in Idris in a white undershirt?” Jace’s face was questioning as he looked at Alec’s still disheveled hair and wrinkled shirt.

Alec looked down at his shirt. “Shit. Hold on.” He ran back to his closet and took his shirt off in one quick upward motion from the hem.

Magnus turned away from the closet and faced Jace as he absentmindedly played with the cuff on his ear.

Jace couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of him at the sight of Magnus pretending not to notice Alec undressing right in front of him.

Alec joined them, his suitcase in hand as he finished buttoning his last button with his free hand.

They made their way to the front of the Institute where the rest of the Lightwood family was waiting for them.

“Magnus!” Max’s voice cried out from his place beside Maryse.

Magnus gave him a wave as everyone turned to watch them approach.

“I didn’t know you were coming!” Max’s smile was bright and youthful.

Maryse turned to them, her red lips in a tight smile. “Magnus, it’s good to see that you could join us.”

Alec tried to hide the shock on his face as he looked at Isabelle who was standing behind Maryse. She had her brows drawn down and Alec saw her silently say _what the fu--_?

Alec shrugged his shoulders at her and shook his head.

“Thank you, Maryse.” Magnus smiled back pleasantly at her.

Alec looked between the two of them, confusion written plainly on his face.

Robert came up from behind them and extended his hand to Magnus. “Magnus Bane, it’s good to see you.”

Magnus shook his hand and gave him a nod. “Likewise, Robert. It has been a while.”

Magnus felt Robert squeeze his hand, his eyes staring at him earnestly; a silent ‘thank you’.

Izzy walked up to Magnus and put her arms around him, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re coming too!” She smiled up at him.

Maryse sent a text on her phone, a portal opening up for them shortly afterward.

They stepped through the portal and found themselves in the foyer of the home where guests often stayed in Idris. The marbled floors polished to a high shine, the reflection from the chandelier above twinkling on the ground below them.

“ _Aleeeeeeeeeeec_!” They heard the shriek coming from down the hall.  
  
Alec had barely enough time to turn when a body jumped up and crashed into him, their arms wrapping around him and squeezing tightly. Alec stumbled back and brought his arms around her. Lydia Branwell. One of his only friends outside of the family. The only other shadowhunter who seemed to understand him.

Magnus watched as Alec embraced this female shadowhunter so tenderly and freely. The smile on his face lighting up the entire room. He felt the jealousy creep into him as he watched Alec set her down gently and bring her into another tight hug.

He heard the gentleman to his left asking him a question, he turned his gaze away from Alec and the beautiful blonde girl. “I’m sorry?”

“Would you like me to show you to your room?”

Magnus had one last glance at Alec and how happy he looked in this moment. “Yes, please.”

Magnus followed after him down the long, winding halls, up grand staircases and finally to a luxurious room at the end of a hall. Shadowhunters definitely knew how to treat their guests. He went and threw himself down onto the bed as the man left the room.

He thought of Alec’s face down stairs and how happy he looked. That was not a look he saw on him often. She must really mean something to him.

Magnus could see it now, a beautiful wedding in the sanctuary, rose petals scattered along the aisle, her gold shimmering dress matching Alec’s golden suit jacket. The vows and runes they would make forever tying themselves to each other. After all, when shadowhunters chose their love, it was often for life. And it was never a downworlder.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated huff. He knew this was how it would end between them. Why did he keep getting his hopes up?

He heard a gentle knock on his door.

He rolled off the bed and made his way slowly to the door. He opened it and saw Isabelle standing there a small smile on her face.

“Want company?”

Magnus smiled at her. He really wished he could be alone but he couldn’t turn her away. He knew she was here as a friend. Had she noticed his abrupt exit at that display downstairs?

Isabelle went and sat on the bed. “I figured we could get ready together for the ceremony tonight?”

Magnus smiled at her and pushed his sadness away. “I’d love that. Call Biscuit, tell her to join us.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alec broke apart from his hug with Lydia and noticed that the others had already left. Magnus was gone.

“It’s so good to see you! I heard about the ceremony being tonight and I requested to be the one to perform the ceremony! I hope that’s alright?” Her rose colored lips grinned widely at him.

“Of course! I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Alec smiled back at her. His eyes looked over her head as he scanned the area for beautiful, glittery signs of Magnus.

“Who are you looking for?” Lydia turned around and only saw a group of female shadowhunters giggling behind their hands as they stared at Alec. Lydia rolled her eyes and turned back to face him.

“Someone I wanted to introduce you to but it seems he’s already headed up to his room.” Alec’s chewed on his lip as he looked back down at her.

“Is he coming to the ceremony?”

“Yeah, he’ll be there.”

“Great! I can meet him then.”

The sounds of giggling erupted from the group of girls again. Alec looked up at them and returned their waves sheepishly.

“Do I know them?” He whispered under his breath.

“No, they’ve heard about your ceremony and the fact that you’re single.”

“And?” Alec looked down at her, his face innocent to the girls’ intentions.

Lydia reached up and knocked on his head. “Hello! Seriously? They’re looking for a marriage. With you! The most eligible bachelor in the shadow world right now. Duh.”

Alec gulped nervously and adjusted the sleeves around his elbows. “Uh- Can we get out of here?”

Lydia smiled at him and hooked her arm through his. “Let’s go for a walk! We have a lot to catch up on!”

Alec walked down the hall with Lydia, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

“So, who is it you wanted me to meet?”

“Oh- uh- my friend. Magnus.”

Lydia stopped, her arm yanking him to a stop. “ _Magnus Bane?!_ ”

“That’s the one.” Alec said with a smile. Everyone knew Magnus and he loved how everyone said his name with such awe. A name that he still got a rush of excitement when hearing.

“I know we haven’t spoken in a while but you couldn’t send a friend a text when you decided to befriend Magnus Bane?!”

“I didn’t know you would care this much?”

“I told you that he and my ancestor Henry Branwell invented the portal together!”

“Did you?” Alec looked up in question, his mind searching through the archives of their conversations together.

“Ugh, you probably weren’t listening but yes, I told you. I’ve always wanted to meet him! Now I’m even more excited about tonight!” She squealed loudly.

“If you act like this around him you’re going to give him an ever bigger head than he already has.” Alec laughed.

Lydia looked over at her friend and saw the fond smile on his face as he thought of his friend.

“So, you two are close?” She pried gently.

“Yeah, we’ve gotten pretty close over the course of this investigation.”

She gave him a soft smile. “I can’t wait to meet him even more now. Surely if he passes Alec’s strict requirements for friendship, he must be a great guy.”

Alec rolled his eyes at her comment and then smiled. “He is.”

Lydia patted him on his arm as they continued to walk through the halls, catching up and enjoying each other’s company.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  


“Alec, hold still and squat down some more!” Isabelle snapped at him.

Alec squatted down.

“Lower.”

He inched down lower.

“Lower.”

He dropped down lower, his knees bent at a right angle.

“Just like that! Don’t move.”

Alec felt his thighs burning. “Isabelle, seriously?”

Isabelle ran her fingers through his hair quickly working the product into it.

“It feels like you’re just messing it up.”

“Trust me, Alec.” She twirled some locks of his hair around her finger, letting the curl swoop across his forehead. She then rubbed the excess product across her palms and ran her hands up the sides of his hair causing it to stick up slightly. She leaned back and observed her work with an assessing eye.

“Izzy, my legs are about to collapse.”

“Perfect.” She gave him a smile as he stood up with a sigh of relief.

He looked in the mirror. “Izzy! I look like I just got out of bed!” He moved his hands up to fix it when she grabbed his elbow with a swift jerk.

“Don’t you dare touch it. It’s perfect.” Her dark-lined brown eyes were glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and looked again in the mirror. “Whatever. We’re going to be late if we keep messing with this.”

“Time for your jacket.” She ran across the room, her sheer black gown flowing behind her, the pink and white flowers embroidered on the edges trailing across the floor as she retrieved Alec’s tuxedo jacket from the valet stand.

“Has mom seen your dress? She’s going to flip.” Alec said as he adjusted his cuff link.

“Mom helped me pick it out.” Isabelle held the coat out for him to put his arms through.

Alec slid his arms in the tuxedo jacket and adjusted his sleeves. “No way, it’s see-through.”

“There’s a slip underneath, honestly, Alec. She was cooler about it than you are. Which was totally weird, actually.”

She posed dramatically with one hand on her hip and the other up in the air. The front of the gown was a deep V-neck, lined in the same embroidered flowers as the skirt. The bottom half of the dress was completely sheer, the front of the dress falling just above her knees, the back hanging low to the ground with a train behind her. She was right, there was a black slip underneath, concealing her body in solid black material. It was definitely a very Isabelle dress.

Alec thought about the conversation he had with his parents earlier in the week and put together the pieces. She helped Isabelle pick out this dress which went against every dress code she had ever asked Isabelle to follow. And earlier she had been nice to Magnus, told him she was glad he could make it. Maybe the conversation had worked, maybe she was going to really try and change. A hope filled up inside of Alec that he never thought he could have.

Isabelle slid her hands down the black satin lapels and straightened out the coat with a gentle tug and buttoned it at his waist.

“Alec, I am so proud of you.” She looked up at her big brother, her dark plum colored lips smiling with cheer.

Alec smiled back at her. This was what he had worked so hard. All the late nights working, the constant missions, the paper work, the meetings; it all led to this moment. This moment where he finally got rewarded for his hard work. The title he had worked so hard to earn these past six years.

“The final touch.” She brought the loose material of the bow tie around his neck and under his collar, her fingers expertly tying it into a perfect bow.

“How do I look?” He held his wrists down in front of him.

He saw the tears fill up in her eyes as she smiled at him. “Like a prince.”

Alec scoffed and gave her a crooked smile. “Don’t cry. You’ll mess up your make up.”

“You’re right.” She fanned at her face and held her head back, trying to keep the tears from falling.

—

Alec sat on the stage, back straight as he listened to Lydia talk about the honors of being elected the Head of an Institute. Her black Council robes were lined in silver sparkling runes. This was a big moment for the both of them. He was finally getting what he wanted and she had been made a Council member, one that was held in enough esteem to perform an induction ceremony. Alec was proud. She looked over at him and gave him a genuine smile, the pride showing on her face. He smiled back at her before he looked down and relaxed his features. He looked out at the crowd, his family and friends sitting on the front row. His parents, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Max and Magnus.

He let his eyes rest on Magnus, the burgundy velvet coat and black shirt combination had him looking as beautiful as ever. He had pink streaks in his hair and Alec couldn’t help the smile that threatened to show on his lips as he thought about how little Magnus cared that he was going to be in front of the most respected members of the Clave. If Magnus wanted pink streaks in his hair, nothing was going to stop him. Alec loved that about him.

He watched as Magnus’ fingers rubbed together in his lap. Alec looked up and was met with his gaze, his lined eyes meeting his. Alec felt his chest tighten at getting caught staring at him. He looked back at Lydia and tried to pay attention to what she was saying. She had probably worked so hard on this speech for him. The least he could do was listen to her and not check out Magnus Bane.

He looked up in time to see Lydia hold her hand out to him, gesturing for him to join her. He rose from his seat and buttoned his tuxedo jacket as he walked across the stage towards her. She took her hand in his, he was sure this wasn’t how the ceremony was supposed to go but they were friends and he could tell she was excited to present this to him. She gave his hand a squeeze before turning to her podium and taking the pin in her hands.

“Do you promise to uphold the laws of the Clave, protect your city and its citizens; mundanes and downworlders alike, and be a stronghold for the Shadowhunters that live there?”

“I do.”

“Alec Lightwood.” She smiled up at him, her excitement showing plainly on her face. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, her excitement for him contagious. “I now present you as the Head of the New York Institute and as the Head of the local Enclave. May you run your household justly and may you keep your city safe.” She reached up and pushed the pin through the lapel of his jacket.

Alec bowed to her.

“Now, would you please appoint your second in command? The one who will take over for you should you fall in battle.”

Alec turned to the crowd, his eyes landing on his target. “Jace Herondale.”

A smile spread across Jace’s face as he rose to stand and climbed the stairs, joining Alec on the stage.

Lydia turned to Jace. “Do you promise to uphold the laws of the Clave, protect your city and its citizens; mundanes and downworlders alike, and be a stronghold for the Shadowhunters that live there should Alec fall?”

“I do.” Jace nodded at her briskly.

“Now, Alec, would you please appoint your counselor. The one who will guide your path and council you on any decisions you may need to make.”

Alec took a deep breath. He hoped this would be okay, he hadn’t asked first but he knew this was the right choice to make.

“Max Lightwood.”

He heard Isabelle’s gasp and saw her smile as she turned to Max, tears glistening on her cheeks.

Max looked shocked for a moment as Magnus patted him on the back and urged him to go. Max rose from his seat with the help of his cane and slowly climbed the stairs up the stage where he stood in front of Alec.

“Will you do me the honor of being my counselor, Max?” Alec looked down at his brother with nothing but pride in his hazel eyes.

“Are you sure?” Max’s voice was quiet and insecure.

Alec reached up and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulders. “Positive.”

Max nodded at him, his curls falling onto his forehead. He stood on the other side of Alec and turned towards Lydia who was smiling up at him.

“Do you promise to give your honest and wise counsel to the Head of the Institute to assist in his leadership?”

“I do.”

Lydia smiled at the three brothers who stood proudly side by side on the stage.

Alec returned her smile and looked out at the crowd, his eyes immediately finding Magnus. He was standing and clapping excitedly, the smile on his face filling Alec’s world completely.

The ceremony was complete as they made their way down the stairs. Maryse rushed over to Alec and embraced him and quickly followed up with Jace and Max as well. Isabelle was there, taking them all into tight hugs, Clary joining her. Alec loved his family but he really only wanted to talk to one person right now. He turned to go towards Magnus who was standing to the side, waiting for his turn when Robert stepped in front of him, holding his hand out. Alec placed his hand in his father’s and shook it.

“I’m proud of you, son. You will be a great leader.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Robert turned to give Jace a hand shake and a hug, congratulating him as well.

With his father out of the way, he was free to go to Magnus. He approached him slowly, his steps secure and steady. It had felt so natural to just embrace the

others in the rush of excitement. But the sight of Magnus always took his breath away, made his steps slow, made time stand still. He had finally reached him after what felt like an eternity of walking towards him. He cleared his throat and ran a hand along his beard.

“So…tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome. I think that’s the aesthetic I was going for, right?”

Magnus laughed and the sound lit Alec from the inside.

“I’d say you achieved your aesthetic, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Magnus, for being here, for everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

Isabelle rushed over to them and grabbed Alec’s arm and started pulling him away. “Sorry, Magnus, I’ll bring him right back for our dinner, promise!”

Alec felt her pull him away from the family and through the doors that led to the stair case. “Where are we going?”

“It’s time for your next wardrobe change!” She was tugging him up the stairs and to the next landing; where his room was.

“What? We literally just put this on. Why do I need to change for dinner?” Alec was letting her drag him to his room.

She opened the door unceremoniously and pushed him through. “Strip down, I’ll be right back!”

She slammed the door shut behind her. He let out a sigh and quickly removed his shoes, coat and shirt. He left his pants on; he was not about to stand here in his underwear in front of his sister.

She barged in through the door without knocking, a clothes bag hanging from a hanger in her hand. She unzipped the bag and pulled off the pants that were draped over the hanger and threw them at him. “Put those on!” She turned her back to him allowing him that small amount of privacy.

Alec looked down at the pants he had caught. They were leather pants. He took off his tuxedo pants and slipped the leather pants on. They were much more fitted than any of his other pants. He zipped them up, Isabelle turning around instantly at the sound of the zipper.

“Here, your shirt.” She handed him a navy blue soft cotton v-neck shirt.

He slipped it on and held his arms out to her. “Good?”

“Almost.” She removed a black blazer with satin lapels from the bag and held it out for him to put his arms through the sleeves.

She ran and grabbed a pair of shoes from her bag and socks. “Put these on.”

Alec let out a sigh and had a seat on the bench at the foot of his bed. He slipped on the blue patterned socks and black shoes. Isabelle knelt down next to him and cuffed his pants to show the socks.

“Now you’re ready for dinner.”

“I really don’t think this was necessary. What was wrong with the tux?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to trust me, Alec?”

—  
  
Magnus had a seat at the table with the rest of the Lightwood family. Alec and Isabelle were still nowhere to be found. Max was to his right and the head of the table was empty to his left, where Alec was supposed to be sitting right now. Thankfully, Max was there to break the tension and keep the conversation going between them as they waited for their guest of honor. Max was busy talking to Maryse and Robert about the technicalities behind the function of the wards that protect Idris when the door to the dining room opened and in stepped Isabelle, a smile on her face as she made her way to her empty seat beside Simon.

Magnus turned back to the door and in walked Alec.

He felt the blood rush to his head at the sight of him in this new outfit. He thought he looked good in that tux from earlier, this was whole new level of sex appeal. He was wearing fitted leather pants that clung to his slim legs, his long legs that went on for days. His blazer was a beautiful contrast to the pants that were cuffed and showed a peep of blue socks.

It was official, Alexander Lightwood was trying to kill him. This could be considered murder.

Magnus rose from his seat as Alec approached the table. An old-fashion gesture he wasn’t sure why his muscle memory brought back.

He watched as the corner of Alec’s lips jumped up in a quick smile. “Sorry to keep you all waiting.”

They both had a seat again; Magnus feeling incredibly exposed for his action. He didn’t dare to look at the table and see the looks that could be coming from Maryse and Robert.

The rest of the dinner passed by without consequence. Congratulations were given, bread was shared. It was a comfortable familial dinner, without any mishaps. Something Magnus had never experienced in all his dinners with the Lightwood siblings. They must be on their best behavior tonight, he thought to himself.

Maryse and Robert finished their meals and excused themselves from the table, wanting to call it a night after a long day. Magnus rose from his seat when they did and bid them farewell. He hoped that would make his action from earlier seem less suspicious.

All night he has sat next to Alexander, yet they had not had an actual conversation together. Magnus hoped he would be able to get him alone at some point tonight. He needed to have him alone to himself for a moment.

_For what? What could you possibly want with Alexander alone tonight?_

_Just time in his company. That_ _’s all he wanted, all he asked for._

Isabelle and Simon were the next to excuse themselves with Isabelle throwing out a quick comment to Clary that they should join them in their room in a minute for some drinks. Jace and Clary agreed and left the room.

And then there were three.  
  
Max cleared his throat and finished his water. “I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed so I go to the library first thing in the morning.”

He got up from his seat and bid them good night before leaving with a quick wave.

“I can’t believe everyone left a perfectly good bottle of wine.”

Magnus reached over and took the wine bottle out of the bucket and waved it slightly towards Alec. “Fancy a glass?”

Alec laughed softly and nodded. “Let’s get out of here first.”

Magnus stood up and collected the glasses in one hand and the bottle of wine in his other hand. “And where exactly are we going?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go see what we can find.” Alec had a sparkle in his eyes, his smile mischievous.

“Lead the way.” Magnus smiled as he followed after him.

They rushed out of the room like two children trying to sneak out in the middle of the night, Alec stopped abruptly, Magnus crashing into his broad back.

“Lydia.”

Magnus’ heart sank a little at the name of the beautifully braided blonde shadowhunter.

“Alec, where are you going?” She smiled up at him innocently as her eyes peered around behind him, spotting Magnus pressed up against his back.

Her eyes widened in surprise, a smile spreading across her face.

“Lydia, this is Magnus Bane.” Alec stepped aside to reveal a hiding Magnus behind him.

“Lydia Branwell.” She shot her arm out for a hand shake.

Magnus held his hand out and noticed he still had the bottle of wine in his hand. He passed it over to Alec and took Lydia’s hand in his. “A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Branwell.”

“I’m not sure if you remember but you knew my ancestor, Henry Branwell.”

Magnus smiled at the memory. “Yes, I remember Henry quite well and quite fondly. I have him to thank for my love for all things glitter.”

Lydia laughed and her face was an image of pure wonder. She looked over at Alec and saw the look of discomfort in his face. She glanced back at Magnus, her eyes flicking down to the two wine glasses in his hand; her mind piecing everything together.

“Well, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I would hate to keep you two. It was lovely meeting you, Magnus.” She gave him a sweet smile and turned to Alec.

She wrapped her arms around Alec and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, whispering something in his ear before walking off with a wave.

“This way.” Alec said suddenly as they climbed the stair case to their left.

Five flights of stairs later and Alec pushed opened the door at the landing.

An empty sun room surround in windows lit up by the moonlight, a terrace just beyond the double doors to their left. They walked out onto the terrace and Alec realized that this was just what they needed. Lydia’s suggestion was perfect. He found he didn’t care at all in that moment that this was where she had sent them. That she had obviously picked up on Alec’s feelings towards Magnus. This was what he wanted right now, in this moment. Time alone with Magnus. Time for him to see what was going on between them, if there was anything going on between them.

Magnus had a seat on the chair out on the terrace, the starlight and moon casting its glow on Alec’s fair skin. Magnus looked down at the glasses and extended his hand for the bottle from Alec. He poured them each a glass of the sparkling white wine. The bubbles fizzing softly between them.

“That was really great of you to appoint Max as your Counselor.” Magnus said as he sipped the fizzy wine.

“I think he’s more than proven himself over this mission.” Alec had a sip of his wine, his eyes squinting only a little at the taste.

Magnus nodded.

_Yeah, the truth is that I'm sorry_   
_Though I told you not to worry_   
_I'm just some dumb kid_   
_Trying to kid myself_   
_That I got my shit together_

Alec leaned back in his chair, his head tilted back and looking at the skies overhead.

He looked over at Magnus and saw him staring into his wine glass, his hands swirling it expertly.

Did he know? Could he possibly know just how much he meant to him?

Magnus looked up at that moment, his dark brown eyes meeting his and Alec felt his heart stop. The moonlight reflected in his eyes, their depth and darkness like the ocean at night.

He swallowed down his fear and spoke hesitantly, “Could you hear anything?”

“I beg your pardon?” Magnus shifted his body towards him.

“In your magical coma thing. Could you hear anything?” Alec asked nervously. He was terrified of his answer, his regret hit him instantly. What would he even have to say for himself if Magnus said the he did hear everything? How can you come back from that? If he heard the countless times Alec whispered _I love yous_ in his ear and hadn’t said anything by now...well…Alec hoped he would lie to him.

Magnus raised his brows in understanding as he took another sip of his wine.

“No, why?”

There was no hesitation in his answer, Alec could tell he was telling the truth. He let his worries slip away, that was one more thing he didn’t have to worry about anymore.

“I was just curious. Never been in one- you know- a magical coma.”

“It was quite the beauty rest, let me tell you.”

Alec chuckled quietly under his breath.

Magnus watched as Alec dipped his finger in the wine and ran it along the edge of the crystal, making the music again. He took a smaller sip and eyed the level of the wine left in the glass before dipping his finger again and playing the crystal, a higher note ringing from the glass.

“Alexander, you have a talent for the glass harp?”

Alec laughed. “Actually when I was younger I used to love to make music with my mom’s wine glasses. Jace would play the piano and I would play on her wine glasses. I wouldn’t call it a talent though.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and an array of glasses half filled with water appeared on the table before them. “Show me, maestro.”

“Oh god, now I’m on the spot, I don’t know if I can perform under pressure.” Alec chuckled nervously.

“I’m quite certain you can perform just fine under pressure.” Magnus gave him a smirk that caused Alec’s face to flush and his mouth to quirk up in a smile.

Alec quickly arranged the glasses into three rows. He shook his hands out and dipped his fingers into the water, his fingers going across the tops of the glasses in quick succession, testing their sound. He took some sips of water and made adjustments. A musician tuning his instrument.

“You ready?” Alec looked at Magnus with a half-smile as Magnus leaned forward and nodded eagerly.

Magnus watched as Alec slowly started running his fingers along the tops of the glasses a symphony of sounds ringing loudly in the cool night air around them. The music was soft and sweet, a melody he instantly recognized.

“Swan Lake?”

Alec smiled and nodded. “Jace was practicing this song and insisted I practice with him. Since I’m not much of a piano player, I ended up practicing on these. We held a performance for the family. It was well received.”

Magnus was impressed. This was not a talent one came across often. He was impressed and slightly jealous.

“How old were you?”

“Twelve? Thirteen? I can’t remember.”

Magnus watched as Alec delicately played the notes, the way he dipped his fingers and lightly brushed against the tops of the glasses. His long fingers tapped against the rims beautifully sending small notes into the air. These strong hands were incredibly gentle and Magnus found himself entranced in watching them play their music.

“You want to try?”

Magnus looked up at Alec, meeting his eyes. “I don’t think I would be very good at it.”

“Nonsense. Come here.” Alec scooted his chair to the side, making room for Magnus in the center.

Magnus pulled his chair up to the table and held his hands over the glasses. “Now what?”

“And now.” Alec reached around from behind him and rested his hands on top of Magnus’, cupping over them gently.

He brought Magnus’ fingers to the water and dipped them. “You play.”

Magnus let his hands be guided by Alec as he played his music through him. He felt the touch searing into his skin, Alec’s breath falling on his ear as he leaned over him. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the melody and by the feel of Alec’s body over his, holding him and guiding him.

Alec clung tightly to Magnus, never wanting this moment between them to end. Their hands fit together like missing pieces that had finally found each other again. He tried to focus all of his attention on the music he was playing. He tried to push out the feelings of Magnus’ back pressed against his chest and the smell of vanilla and lavender in his hair. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent, its light floral notes filling the air around them completely.

He felt his cheek brush against Magnus’ and heard his breath quicken. He could do it right now and get this out of him once and for all. He could turn his head and take those lips against his. Taste the sweet wine on them and drink him in.

He let out a soft breath, pushing away the urge as he finished the last notes he could remember from the movement; his hands hovering over the glasses, Magnus’ hands still beneath his.

Magnus felt Alec’s fingers go between his own, his heart hammered loudly against his chest from the action.

This, this was real and this was happening. He turned his head to face Alec. His brown eyes meeting Alec’s brown and green.

“Alexander—”

Alec heard the hesitation in his voice and quickly pulled his hands away. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t make his friend uncomfortable. It wasn’t right for him to impose his feelings on Magnus like this.

He rose from his seat and ran his hands through his hair, his nerves squeezing tightly in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s late. I should probably get to bed.”

Magnus nodded.

“You’re right. I have to be up early with Max. I have a job to do while I’m here.” Magnus smiled at him, trying his best to mask the pain he felt. The pain of being rejected, of hopes being taken away from him was too much. He couldn’t go through this again.

Magnus snapped his fingers, the glasses returning to wherever they had come from.

Alec held the door open for Magnus.

Magnus deserved so much better. He deserved someone who could love him openly and proudly. Someone who could show him off proudly. Not some man still hiding from the world walking this fragile line between his heart and his head.

Because no matter how much Alec wished for things to be different, the fact remained the same. The Clave would not allow it. Not now, not ever. This was why it would just be easier to stay by himself. To keep a distance from the one man he held dear. To push away the love he felt so strongly and drive away the one man he wanted more than anything. This man that maybe, just maybe could feel the same way about him. If only he were allowed to try and allowed to follow his heart.

_So what are you waiting for?_   
_Cause someone could love you more_   
_I'm just a lost boy._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Such a long chapter! Congratulations on making it here!
> 
> *dodges the screams and hides*
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts, favorite part, favorite line! Whatever! I love to hear your opinions! they make me so happy and I try to respond to each and every one!
> 
> If you want to come shout at me on tumblr, feel free to do so at (m-aleciseverything)
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left me a lovely comment or sent me messages! They seriously encourage me to write this story for you!
> 
> A big big big big thank you to my beta clockworkswan (on here). Your excitement and encouragement and support and honest opinions mean the WORLD to me!
> 
> There is some Ancient Greek used in here. I do not speak it and know nothing of the language so please excuse any errors. I used the best resource I could find ;)
> 
> Sorry again for the delay, this chapter is a little over 19k so it took some time to finish and edit.
> 
> Without further ado! Happy Reading!!

Magnus looked up from his texts, the strong smell of coffee permeating the air around him. Clary was standing there holding two cups out, one for him and one for Max.

“I heard you guys have been hard at work since the early morning, Thought I would come in with a little late morning pick me up.” She smiled at them sweetly.

“Biscuit, you are truly an angel.” Magnus reached out and took the steaming cup of coffee and blew on it before taking a sip. His eyes closed in appreciation.

“Thanks, Clary.” Max said as he took his from her and set it aside, going right back to reading.

“I also brought this.” Clary took the notebook that was tucked under her arm and opened it up to a sketch. She slid it over to Magnus.

It was a drawing of the very jar they were trying to research. The detail was incredible, she had managed to capture more detail than Magnus could even remember about the item.

“I drew it from memory. I don’t know how accurate it is but I thought about it and realized that maybe any little bit can help?” She glanced between the two of them with uncertainty.

“This is amazing, the detail you managed to remember! These inscriptions.” Magnus smiled proudly at her.

“Oh, it’s not that great.” Clary said with a dismissal wave and feigning embarrassment.

Max leaned over now and looked at the drawing, his glasses falling down his nose as he hovered over the image. “It’s a language.”

“It’s Ancient Greek.” Magnus said as he inspected the image closer. “My Ancient Greek is a little rusty.” He stroked his chin in thought as he peered intently at the drawing.

“We should get Alec, he would be able to translate in no time.” Max said, Clary nodding at him eagerly.

“I think we can manage just fine, let’s not disturb him.” Magnus said coldly.

His mind was going back to the night before with Alec. The feel of his hand in his and their fingers laced together. Of Alec pulling away and breaking his heart. No, he did not want to see Alec right now. He needed to focus on the mission and not let himself get distracted with this nonexistent relationship drama he was going through. They had postponed the mission enough as it was with his minor dilemma of being in a magically induced coma.

“But it would be quicker if we just got him to translate for us?” Max asked curiously as he swiped away the curls that had fallen onto his forehead.

Magnus knew he was being petty but he was past the point of caring. “Alexander is a busy man. I can translate this just fine on my own.”

Max stared at him for a moment, his brow quirking up just like his brother’s. He and Clary looked at each other and she gave him a shrug.

“Well, I will leave this with you guys. Lydia wants to see me about creating a rune so I should go help her.” Clary waved goodbye and turned quickly, her bright red curls whipping around after her.

“Okay. So no Alec. I will go pull some texts on Ancient Greek then.” Max retrieved his cane from the work table and went off towards the walls of books.

Magnus let out a weary sigh as he massaged his fingers on his forehead. He shouldn’t be stubborn like this. If Alec had the ability to translate for them quickly, he should go to him for help. But Magnus couldn’t see him right now. The night before was weighing heavily on his mind and he couldn’t bear to see the pitying look on Alec’s face at the memory of his slip up. The way he had said his name like a song, breathless and full of want. Magnus felt his heart sink in dread. How stupid he had been to let himself get carried away in the moment; for allowing himself to enjoy that moment with his eyes closed so tightly.

He took his pen and quickly copied down the words and inscriptions Clary had drawn. He hoped to God they were accurate enough to get some sort of clue, any type of starting ground to finally figuring this puzzle out. He heard the clicking of Max’s cane and his heavy footfalls approaching him.

“One Ancient Greek dictionary type thing coming right up.” He was smiling widely at Magnus and Magnus felt a rush of appreciation go through him for this young man who had proven to be an amazing friend and ally.

Max dropped the book heavily onto the wooden table and had a seat across from Magnus. He swung his cane around and let it fall onto the table as well.

“Max…”

“Hm?” Max hummed the response as he skimmed through the book, his pen in hand.

“I want to thank you for all the help you did in finding my cure. Ragnor told me how hard you fought.” Magnus had thanked him but it was always with others present. He wanted to be sure he could give Max the proper thanks he deserved.

Max looked up from his paper and gave Magnus the quickest smile on his full lips. “You’re most welcome.”

A simple exchange of words but spoken with such gentleness and depth that Magnus knew; he could feel just how much Max meant every word. He was amazed at how he had found such a true friend out of this young man. A young man who was always pushing him to discover more and learn more. Someone that Magnus very much wanted to help grow and to teach.

“Let’s get to translating!” Max said, drumming his hands against the book.

“Yes, lets!” Magnus said as he finished copying down the markings from Clary’s sketch.

——  
  
“Alec!”

Alec turned around and saw Max walking towards him as quickly as he could.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alec stopped in place and allowed his brother to catch up to him.

“Magnus sent me, we’ve got some new information. Could you maybe get the others to meet us at the library?” Max asked, his breathing heavy from the exertion of chasing after him.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll go round them up now.” Alec said as he watched his brother turn away with a nod. Excitement in his eyes.

Magnus had sent Max. Instead of coming to him, he had sent someone else. Two nights had passed since they last spoke. He had barely gotten glimpses of him during the two long days. He was keeping to the library with Max and the one time Alec found his way in there, he had walked off towards the stacks, avoiding him. Alec wanted to chase after him and explain. Explain what though? There was nothing to explain. Alec had gone too far, revealed too much and Magnus had responded? Hesitated? Whatever it was, Alec knew his reaction had put the nail in the coffin that night. He saw the flash of hurt cross Magnus’ eyes, he could feel the bitterness in the cold shoulder he was receiving.

Alec turned around and made his way to find the others. To call up a meeting and finally see what they could figure out.

—  
  
Magnus watched as everyone entered the room and had a seat at the wooden table. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon…Alec.

He had been avoiding him but there was no time for that anymore, he would have to face him sooner or later and just hope that there would be no awkwardness. That the shadowhunter would have the decency to pretend the other night had never happened. That he had never wrapped those long, strong arms around his, held his hands and played beautiful music through him. To pretend that his face had not brushed against his and caused his breathing to become unsteady and betray his emotions.

Alec was watching him as he walked in, his face straight and stern as he made his way around the table and had a seat next to Jace. Magnus looked at him in the eyes for the first time in two days. His heart sputtered at the contact, at the way Alec’s eyes seemed to look inside of him with their swirling brown and green. They reached inside of him and stopped his heart.

Alec gave him a quick nod, a smile tugged on the edges of his lips. Magnus gave him a quick smile through pressed lips and looked back down to the table. Only now he was distracted by Alec’s hands. His long hands that were spread out on the table, his fingers casually smoothing out one of the pages in front of him. The fingers of his right hand thrummed gently against the wrinkled paper as if playing a piano.

Magnus cleared his throat as Simon was the last to take his seat.

“Thanks to the goddess of artistry, Clary, we have been able to make significant progress in our mission.” Magnus gestured toward Clary and she gave him a smile that scrunched her nose.

“The picture she drew was most helpful and we feel we were able to make an accurate determination as to what the item could be.”

The sound of scurried footsteps approached them and they all turned to see Raj jogging towards them, a file of papers in his hand. Magnus noticed the slight way Alec stiffened at the presence of the shadowhunter as he turned towards him.

“Is everything alright with the Institute, Raj?” His face was worried as he questioned the tall shadowhunter.

“Yes, everything is fine. Your mother sent me with some reports, I was told I could find you in here but they can wait if you’re busy.”

Alec nodded and looked at Magnus. He wasn’t looking at them; he was focused on his fingers again, his eyes inspecting his nail polish.

“Join us.” Alec said with a welcoming gesture of his hand.

Raj nodded and had a seat at the end of the table.

Magnus looked up and gave a quick smile. “Anyways, I’m going to let Max take over from here.”

He had a seat, his arms gliding down with him in a graceful flourish. Alec watched the way he moved, every move calculated and intent with grace. His hands full of power as he absentmindedly rubbed his index finger and thumb together. The gleam of his rings sparkling like jewels in the witchlight.

Alec swallowed back the image of his hands and cast a look around the table. He stiffened at the sight of Raj watching him, noticing just exactly what Alec had been watching. His dark brow was raised slightly in acknowledgment. Alec cleared his throat and turned to Max who was gathering up his notes.

“So this ‘jar’ we extracted is actually called _pithos_. It’s the Greek word to describe a storage jar. They come in all different sizes and are used for storing many different things. Once upon a time, a story was told and that story was translated, like so many great stories are. The story of a woman who was gifted a pithos by the gods and told never to open it. A story of temptation and mistakes, I’m sure we are all familiar with. Well, the word _pithos_ was actually mistranslated into the Latin word _pyxis_ many years later, which means _box_.” Max was excited, he was rubbing his hands together as he explained, his brown curls falling across his forehead, his glasses slipping down his nose.

A silence had fallen over the room as Max waited for someone to understand what he was trying to explain.

Jace cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s all fine and well except it’s not a box. So, what does any of this have to do with this jar?” Jace tapped at the sketch Clary had drawn.

“Because this _jar_ \- could be -well if my theory is correct…” Max had a sparkle of adventure in his eyes.

Alec looked up at Max, understanding and fear on his face.

“What is it Max?” Jace’s brows were drawn, worry set in his features.

“It can’t be.” Alec said quietly as he sat forward leaning on the table.

Max nodded at him.

“It can’t be what?!” Jace was looking between the two brothers now, his eyes seeking answers.

Max gave a small smile and pointed at the drawing. “I think- I think it's Pandora’s Box.”

Everyone looked shocked for a moment, their faces staring at Max in disbelief.

“ _What?_ ” Clary leaned in and looked at her sketch.

“But those are just myths, stories, tall tales.” Jace was looking at the drawing closely now.

“So are we.” Simon added quietly.

Jace put his hand up in Simon’s direction. “This is clearly different.”

“How is this different, Mr. ‘All the legends are true’?” Clary looked at Jace, a playful question in her eye.

Jace smirked at her, conceding to the defeat.

“Look, we are not saying the fable is true. We are simply stating the facts. The facts are, we have a pithos and - based on some of the inscriptions that the talented Clary remembered - we could determine the language was Ancient Greek and we were able to translate them. Really, we could only think of one thing that the translations could mean.” Magnus slid over a paper with the inscriptions written out in black marker.

Alec leaned forward and drew the paper towards him, his eyes scanning the words: _η κακη, η μοιρα, η αλγηδων, η διαφθορα_. His knowledge of languages quickly translated.

“Kakè, moira, algèdoon, diaphthora.” He read it out loud, his deep voice pronouncing each word with accuracy.

“Not all of us excelled in foreign languages.” Jace deadpanned with his arms crossed against his chest.

Alec’s voice was deep and resonated off the smooth stone walls of the conference room. “Evil, doom, torment, destruction.”

A silence filled the room as everyone took in the words and what they could mean, their minds working through their knowledge of the Greek myth and tying the pieces together just as Max had.

“Well shit.” Jace’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

“‘Well shit’ is right.” Max said seriously as he stood next to Alec.

Everyone’s eyes went up to look at him, unused to hearing him use such language. Max just gave them a shrug.

“Well what are we supposed to do now?” Isabelle spoke up, her and Simon’s hands resting together in a comfortable hold on the table top.

“Now we need to find out where it was taken, who took it and what they want with it.” Magnus said from his spot at the table.

Raj cleared his throat from the other end of the table. “I think I could possibly help with that.” He held up the file in his hand and rose from his seat, walking towards Alec.

Alec rose from his seat and took the papers in his hands, scanning over their details as he paced around in an uneven pattern.

“We had some demonic activity reported after your mission. Possibly a spell gone wrong. We managed to track whoever was responsible all the way to the Upper West Side.” Raj informed him.

“West and 12th street.” He said, pointing over Alec’s shoulder at the notes.

Magnus’ ears perked up at the location.

“Why am I just now hearing about this? You’re supposed to come to me with any new information.” Alec snapped the folder shut and placed his hands on his hips, his cold calculated gaze directed at Raj.

“With all due respect, _sir_ , you were a little preoccupied at the time.”

Alec caught the subtle glance Raj gave Magnus and he stiffened up. “Right. So what came from this?”

“I’ve had some scouts in place ever since. No one has left the residence since that night, no one out, no one in.”

“That’s because you’re not watching the right places.” Magnus’ voice came from beside him.

Raj crossed his arms. “They’re surrounding the area, they would see if anyone had left.”

“Two words. Underground parking.”

Raj’s eyes rolled back as he nodded. “Vampires.”

“Camille Belcourt to be exact.” Magnus said with a hatred behind his words Alec had never heard before.

“She has a brick townhouse on West and 12th Street.”

“That’s the one.” Raj said with a tired sigh, taking the folder from Alec and pulling out a photograph of the townhouse.

Alec looked to Magnus; a question on his brow.

“You think she has something to do with this?”

Alec watched as Magnus’ face shifted from thoughtful to uncomfortable and then morphed into a look of amusement.

“No. She’s too much of a coward to pull a stunt like this. But, she is infamous for getting herself tangled up with the wrong crowd.” Magnus had a finger up to his lips, the tip of his sharp ring tapping on his bottom lip. “Camille cares about one thing and one thing only and that is her own survival. I wouldn’t doubt for a second that she has made some sort of deal with whoever is doing this.”

“We should have her summoned then. See what she knows.” Alec patted his pockets for his phone. He froze in place when he felt Magnus’ hand stop his arm. Their first contact in two days, his eyes shot down at the place Magnus was holding, the touch searing through him.

“Camille is a runner. She won’t answer your call and she will be impossible to find once she receives a summon from the Clave.”

“I’ll have my scouts approach her then, she wouldn’t break The Accords.” Raj said helpfully as he noticed Magnus’ hand still holding onto Alec’s forearm.

Magnus put his thumb to his mouth, taking the edge of his nail between his teeth and shook his head. “No, I think it would be best if I go.”

“You? Magnus, we need you here.” Alec said, the worry showing in his tone. He cleared his throat and tried to push it down.

“Yes, me. Camille and I have…history. And as much as I would love to not ever see her again, I know how she is. I know I can get the information we need.”

_History_.

Alec swallowed down the bubbling jealousy and tried to think rationally. He could still feel Magnus’ hand on his arm, he closed his eyes for a moment. He had to be professional and that meant putting aside personal relationships. He opened his eyes and looked at Magnus.

“Okay then. If you think that’s best, I trust your decision.”

“I’ll be back before you even noticed I was gone.” Magnus said his hand releasing its hold and gliding down Alec’s arm with a fluidity that burned into him like a liquid fire.

_I doubt that,_ Alec thought to himself.

“Thank you for the information, Raj.” Alec said, turning to his colleague.

“Just doing my part in catching these bastards.” Raj shifted uncomfortably, his hands placed behind his back, his eyes focused on Alec’s arm where he was sure Magnus’ touch lingered for everyone to see.

Max came forward, his papers tucked into his side in the crook of his elbow, his weight leaning on his cane. “I’m going to go back to work, do some more digging. Come find me when you’re back, Magnus?”

Magnus nodded at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Will do, we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

Raj set his papers on the table behind him. “I’ll go with you, Max. To help.”

Alec couldn’t help but notice the cold gaze Raj gave him as he walked away, his brown eyes passing back and forth between him and Magnus.

Chatter broke out in the room while everyone discussed amongst themselves, plans being made on what to do and how to help.

Alec turned his back on his friends and siblings to face Magnus. He leaned in and spoke with a lowered voice so only he could hear. “Be careful, okay?”

“Always.” Magnus gave him a smile, a look of worry behind his eyes.

Alec wanted to reach out and comfort him, to touch him in the way he had reached out to him but his arms felt weighed down by steel, not willing to move. His muscles screaming out at him to reach out, to embrace, to touch, to comfort.

Magnus looked away quickly and turned away. Alec watched him walk away without another word.

 

******************************************************************

 

Magnus knocked on the door of Camille’s extravagant brick townhouse. He smoothed out the silk blouse, its deep red strangely appropriate for the blood sucking, cold-hearted snake he was visiting.

The door opened, a human subjugate gesturing for him to enter. The bite marks evident on his neck, his face pale from lack of blood, his movements slow and weak. Magnus frowned as he crossed through the door. It seemed Camille would never change. Still playing games with humans and breaking The Accords.

“Magnus Bane, what a pleasant surprise this day turned out to give me.” Her voice came like spoiled honey from the dark room to his right.

He took a deep breath and entered the room with a roll of his eyes. “Camille Belcourt, I was really hoping I was done with you forever.”

“We will never be done with each other.” She bit back sweetly and smoothly. Magnus met her with a look that could kill.

“I have been done with you for over a century now, Camille.”

“Yet here you are.” She smiled at him, her fangs dipping down dangerously as she circled around him, her tight red dress showing off her slim body with all its sharp angles and curves.

“Could it be that you’ve grown tired of your most recent toy? Come back to have a taste of the best you’ve ever had?” She trailed a finger along his back.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Camille, you were far from the best.” He scoffed.

“What’s your latest now, Magnus? Don’t tell me you’ve taken up with a mundane. I mean, I can definitely enjoy the pleasures of a mundane but I’m afraid you couldn’t handle the heartbreak, my dear. I mean their entire life is like the blink of an eye for someone as old as you.” There was a jingle of laughter in her tone as she mocked him.

“People are not toys for your amusement, Camille.” Magnus cut his eyes at her.

“Still the romantic, Magnus? Have you learned nothing by now? For someone as old as you, you sure are stupid.” She stood in front of him now, the blood red lips showing her stark white teeth in a malicious smile.

“Better a stupid romantic than a bitter dead heart. I mean that literally and figuratively.” Magnus smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

He felt the rush of wind against his face as she flashed herself in front of him with her supernatural speed. He stiffened up at having her in his face. She sniffed him, breathing him in deeply. He watched as she closed her eyes and tasted the scent.

“Angel blood.” She opened her eyes, a laughing mirth in their deep black.

Magnus felt his blood run cold at her revelation.

“You’ve been awfully close to an angel, Magnus. I can practically smell him in you.”

Magnus stiffened up. “A potion with angelic qualities, is all.”

She quirked a brow up at him and turned to sit in her gold chair. “What did you come here for, Magnus?”

“The person you assisted a few weeks ago. Maybe a warlock, had a jar with him. Ring a bell?”

He watched her posture, her body not shifting, not the slightest hint it was living but Magnus knew her. He had known her for a very long time, long enough to believe she was the one. How wrong he had been.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He saw her eyes flicker down and to the left. _There it was_. Her tic, the thing that always gave her away with her lies. He had come to recognize that subtle glance over the course of their relationship. He had chosen to ignore it for far too long, to believe that he was wrong, that her eyes didn’t do that every time he told her he loved her and she would respond in kind.

“Camille, we both know you’re lying so why don’t you just tell me what you know.”

She was looking at her nails now, pushing back the cuticles with a long polished black nail, avoiding eye contact.

“Why should I tell you anything?”

“Because yet again you have thoughtlessly entered into some kind of agreement with lunatics and now the entire world is in danger. Is that enough reason?”

Camille rolled her eyes. “Maybe the entire world but not me.”

“Oh really? So you’ll be fine when every evil known to man is let loose on Earth?”

He saw her straighten her back, her eyes narrowed with mistrust. “What are you talking about?”

“Tell me what you know, Camille, so I can fix this mess you’ve helped create.”

She threw her finger up at him and rose to stand. “First things first. I didn’t do anything. I gave them a place to hide from the shadowhunters. In exchange for that I was promised protection. I didn’t question too much because as long as I’m safe, I don’t care what they were doing.”

“Did you not get any information out of the people you were hiding? You do know that the shadowhunters are here to help? They generally know what they’re doing.”

She flashed an angry gaze in his direction. “So you have taken up with an angel.”

Magnus rolled his shoulders. “I haven’t taken up with any angel, Camille. Not that it’s any of your business. I am hired by them to do a job. This is me doing my job.”

“Look, I don’t know anything. The only thing I ever overheard was the warlock having a conversation with himself.”

“With himself?”

“Yes, Magnus. There was only one man here, a warlock, one I’ve never seen before. He would often have conversations with himself. But it was a different voice that would respond.”

“What did you hear?”

“Nothing much, just something about needing the strength of a full moon. And the great judgment, or something.” She crossed her arms and jutted out her hip.

“That’s it?” Magnus looked at her, watching her face

“That’s all I know.” She looked him directly in the eyes. Her gaze never wandering off, she was telling the truth.

Magnus sighed and adjusted his necklaces. “I guess that will have to do then.”

He walked off towards the exit.

“Magnus!” Camille called after him.

He turned to look at her. She was looking at the door to her townhouse nervously, a pout forming on her lips.

“No one’s coming for you, yet. But you are being watched, so I’d lay low for a while.” He gave her a quick bow and a smirk.

“You do know that whoever he or she is, they’re going to die, right?” Her voice was sharp as a razor as it sliced through him.

“They always do, Magnus. One day, you’ll realize that and you’ll come back and finally live the way a true immortal is supposed to live.”

Magnus swallowed down the pain and truth of her words. “I will never become like you, Camille. I would rather die first.”

He walked past the frail looking subjugate and opened the door to the busy streets of New York.

—  
  
Alec waited in the lobby, his hands rubbing together nervously as he waited for Magnus to portal back to him.

_To Idris, not him_. He had to remind himself.

He drank his glass of water as he sat on the bench. He glanced down at the time on his phone. He had only been gone an hour. That wasn’t too long. He was safe, nothing went wrong. He should have asked to go with him. He tapped on his screen, pulling up his contact information. A quick call wouldn’t hurt. Just him checking on his safety and after what happened on the last mission, totally understandable.

He opted for a text message instead.  
  


_[To: Magnus Bane // Time: 6:30 PM]_

_—Everything okay?_

_—Please let me know that you’re safe._

 

Time passed slowly as he watched the minutes tick by with no response. Being in love with someone and being constantly worried about their safety was stressful and exhausting. He didn’t know how Jace did it every time they went out on a mission. He saw the glow of the portal open in front of him. He jumped to his feet, his hands flexing nervously by his sides as Magnus stepped through the portal. His steps stopped abruptly as he saw Alec standing their waiting for him.

“I’m safe.” He said casually as the portal closed behind him.

“You couldn’t text me that five minutes ago?” Alec asked as he released his stress in a long breath.

“I had to feed and check on Chairman, make sure Cat and Ragnor were doing their one and only job. I told you I would be fine, Alexander.” Magnus said with a dramatic wave of his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Alec rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Just after the last mission…I just- I worry, that’s all.”

“I understand, you have a team to manage and look out for.” Magnus said with sad smile.

A team. Yes, he did have a team he worried about constantly but surely Magnus knew that wasn’t why he worried about him.

“I’ve got to go find Max.” Magnus hitched his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the library.

“Right. Did you get any helpful information?” Alec asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“A little bit.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

Alec brought a hand up to his hair, his fingers scratching at the messy black tangles. “Thanks for going to talk to her. I know you said you have history together, so I hope it wasn’t hard on you.”

“She’s an ex, Alexander. Meetings with exes are not often pleasant but this was for the greater good. And it’s been a long time since I’ve let Camille affect me in any way. What we had together is ancient history, almost literally.”

Alec nodded at him.

“See you later, Alexander.” Magnus turned and made his way out the door to the streets of Idris.

—  
  
Max briefed Magnus on the information he was researching while he was away. With Raj’s help he had been able to find a few more ancient texts that mentioned the tale of Pandora’s Box. That was what they had started referring to it as, even though they had no clue exactly what it was called.

Magnus looked over the information and informed Max about the full moon being needed and also the great judgment Camille had referred to. Information Magnus was not sure would be exactly helpful.

He watched as Max quickly scanned the pages, his ability to read quickly and absorb the information was astonishing. Raj was sitting nearby working peacefully through his text. Magnus wondered what had inspired this shadowhunter to work alongside them on this mission. He had only ever reacted coldly towards him and seeing him in here was definitely not what he expected out of the shadowhunter.

“I think I may have found something.” Raj’s deep voice was scratchy from the long silence. He rubbed at his eyes as he picked up the book and walked it over to where Max and Magnus sat together.

He pointed a long tanned finger over the text. “Right there. I can’t tell if that says what I think it says or if I’m just so tired I’m imagining things.” He laughed softly to himself as he rubbed at his eyes even more.

Max angled the book towards them, their heads leaning forward reading together.

“The altar which forged the evil.” Magnus read aloud, his brows drawn together. “Well, I must say that is very vague, Raj.”

Raj rolled his eyes and pointed at the picture on the opposite page. “Yes, but look at that, warlock.”

Magnus looked at the small drawing of an altar, with darkness taking the shape of what looked like the very pithos they were looking for. “Well, looky there. Looks like this shadowhunter has been helpful after all.”

Max sat up, a second wind carrying him. “Let’s keep reading, see what other mentions we can find. We can search for books that mention this altar, hopefully get a location, get some answers…” His words were spilling out of him quickly, only stopping when Magnus laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Max.”

Max looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry, I got a little excited.”

Magnus looked at the time on the clock hanging above them. It was half past midnight. He looked at Raj, the dark circles under his eyes, the exhaustion written plainly on his face. Then he looked at Max, the dark circles a permanent resident under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was always studying late and reading, never getting enough sleep.

Raj followed Magnus’ gaze up at the clock. “I can get us some coffee?”

Magnus smiled at him. “We might need that.”

Raj nodded and left the room.

The next several hours were spent over strong black coffee and mountains of books. Raj was pacing around the library reading while he walked. Max, who never seemed to need sleep, was reading quickly; his eyes scanning the pages in desperation. Magnus kept his mind awake by letting his magic roll warmly in his hands while he read.

“I think I found something.” Magnus called out excitedly as he swung his legs off the arm of the armchair he was laying on and sat up. Raj and Max rushed over to him, leaning over the back of the chair.

Raj read over the text aloud as Max and Magnus listened intently, their three minds working together and piecing together the information they had gathered so far. Max threw out ideas and theories while Magnus listened to each detail, trying to see if it were possible. Raj would throw out his suggestions, which often came from a more practical view point and together they all watched the sun rise as they tried to solve this mystery.

“We should get some sleep.” Magnus offered up helpfully.

“Yeah.” Max agreed as he removed his glasses and set them on the table.

“We’re so close.” Raj’s voice was quiet and tired.

Magnus nodded and laid his head back on the arm of the chair, his legs draped over the other end. “That we are but I think a quick nap could do us some good.”

Max picked his legs up onto the long sofa and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

Magnus heard the shuffling of papers as Raj continued reading. He opened his eyes and looked over at him from the corner of his eye. “Raj, take a break. You’ll wear yourself out.”

Raj let out an exasperated sigh and placed a loose page in the book as a marker. He shifted his hips in the chair and laid his head back. Magnus closed his eyes again and thought how nice it was that in this moment. They were not two shadowhunters and a warlock. They were equals, trying to find a solution to save the world.

 

Magnus felt someone shaking his shoulder awake, and he jerked up in surprise to find Raj hovering over him. “I think I’ve figured it out.” His voice was a grave whisper. Magnus looked around and saw that Max was still sleeping soundly on the couch, a childlike innocence on his face.

Magnus nodded and sat up, wiping the sleep away from his eyes as he walked over to the table where Raj now stood.

He sat and listened as Raj explained what he found, what he thought could be done about it. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, his hair messy from combing his fingers through it. He was explaining everything in perfect detail, he had obviously not slept for very long as he had time to do more reading while they slept. More reading and planning. Just like a shadowhunter, planning for a mission, a solution to fix everything.

Magnus nodded gravely at the news Raj was giving him. It made perfect sense. He looked at the notes he had outlined, the timelines that were drawn out, the multiple alternate scenarios if things were done differently. He had thought about it in great detail. Only one method stood out amongst the others as a real solution.

“It looks like you’ve figured it out.” Magnus’ voice was dark as he thought about this solution and what it would mean.

“I’m sorry.” Raj’s voice was gentle in a way Magnus had not heard him use this whole time.

Magnus nodded. “It makes sense.”

Raj nodded. “We should let Max go over it, another set of eyes. Before we come forward with this.”

“Yeah, I’ll go make us some more coffee. Let him enjoy his peaceful sleep while he can.” Magnus stood from the table and walked away, the worry and stress now wholly on his shoulders.

*************************************************************

They all filed into the conference room where Robert had called for them, he was standing at the head of the table, a grave look on his face. His lips were pursed as he nodded to everyone as they had a seat.

Alec sat down in the seat to the right of his father, across from Magnus. Magnus had a look on his face that matched his father’s, a look that was disheartening to see.

Robert cleared his throat and had a seat at the head of the table.

“Thank you all for coming. We have some new information regarding the mission you all have been working on that I think we should discuss.”

Everyone nodded at him.

“We have determined that this is the work of a new cult that has popped up on the East Coast of America. They call themselves ‘The Bringers of Judgment’. We have known about them for some time now but they were being watched, nothing suspicious had been reported since we discovered them. All their talk of bringing down moral judgment to Earth has been just that, nothing but talk. It seems they found a way to work around our watch, with the help of the vampires.”

Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Isabelle. She placed a gentle hand on his and laced her fingers through his; her support and comfort.

“Thanks to Magnus Bane, Raj and Max here, we think we know what their next step will be.”

“What is it?” Alec asked in a voice ready to start planning.

“We believe the pithos that you extracted is going to be used to unleash destruction on this world. Evil we have never seen before.”

“Why would anyone want to do that to the very world they live in?” Isabelle’s voice was soft and fearful.

“We don’t know the reasoning behind these sadistic people. We only know what the pithos is and what it can do.”

“How do we stop them?” Jace asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

“Research revealed that the pithos was formed in a temple, a temple that is in a different realm. In order for it to be used, it must be returned to that realm and used at its altar.”

“Well, how do we know when they’re going to do it?” Jace asked again.

Magnus cleared his throat and looked to Robert. “May I?”

Robert gestured his hand to the table, giving Magnus the permission to address everyone.

“We know that whoever is doing this has at least one decent warlock among them. I wouldn’t say they have more than one or they wouldn’t have needed us to extract the item for them. But they were strong enough to unleash those demons and the spell that was able to take me down. More than likely, this warlock has sold themselves to a demon, a demon who is using them to get into this world. The way to do that is to have someone use the pithos which will open a portal to every demon realm, more than we even know about.”

“By the Angel.” Lydia spoke up in a scared whisper.

“This warlock is going to have to travel to a different realm in order to get to the altar to use this pithos. This will take magic that I do not feel they would be strong enough to do on their own and Camille mentioned that they required a full moon. I believe this warlock has tied his magic to the moon cycle, meaning a full moon would be when their magic would be strongest. Strong enough to go to the other realm.”

“This is where we come in.” Robert cut in. “We need to get to that realm and destroy it.”

“Destroy what?” Jace asked.  
  
“Everything.”

“Okay, so we go in there with a team and destroy the altar before they can use the pithos, get out and we’re done?”

“I’m afraid it won’t be so simple, Jace. This realm is ancient, the altar is ancient. The entire realm needs to be destroyed so that there will be no chance of rebuilding or travel to it at all. And we need to be sure we go when the pithos is there, destroy it as well.”

“How does one destroy a realm while they are inside of it?” Lydia asked from her place at the table.

Alec watched and waited. He saw the shift in his dad’s posture, the way he glanced down and away from him. He listened patiently for the solution to this problem that would make them all feel better, that would remove the heavy weight pressing down on their chests.

Robert let out a sigh of exhaustion. “The only people strong enough to destroy worlds are…”

“Warlocks.” Alec felt his voice like a dry weight in his throat.

He kept his gaze down. The good news was coming. The solution was coming and it would all be okay.

“Exactly. We would need a warlock to go in and destroy the realm.” Robert’s voice was quiet as he said these words that were a death sentence.

“You mean destroy the realm and themselves in the process.” Alec said bitterly.

The room grew still. Not a breath could be heard in the quiet as they all took in the information. The tick of the clock hanging on the wall was the only sound, counting time slowly. Counting the silence.

"I'll do it." Magnus said, turning to face Robert, his voice cutting through the quiet.  
  
Alec flinched at Magnus’ words. He knew it, he knew this was what they had decided without him.

He rose from his seat, pushing his chair back roughly.

Everyone turned to look at him, shock and worry written plainly on their faces at his outburst.

Alec took a deep breath and turned to Magnus, his eyes darkening. “You can't be serious."

He leaned on the table, arms tense with anger. “ _Magnus_.” His eyes were a plea, a cry.  
  
Robert spoke resolutely from his seat. "It's the only option we have right now, our best chance."  
  
Alec pushed himself back off the table, his mouth opened to protest but only a scoff came out.

“Son, it's a tough decision for all of us.” Robert stood and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder, his eyes regretful.

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus.

Magnus looked at the bright hazel eyes begging him, pleading with him. He couldn't bear to see Alec looking at him like this. Robert was right, there was no other choice. This was it. They had gone over every single scenario, every single alternate plan they could think of and this was the most logical solution that was guaranteed to succeed. He cast his eyes away from Alec, his eyes focused on his hands instead.

"I can't believe this." Alec said, his voice full of hurt, anger and betrayal.

“I can’t believe you would make this decision without me.” His voice was a whisper meant just for Magnus but put out there for everyone.

His eyes looked around the room, at everyone watching him. Everyone except for Magnus who refused to meet his gaze.

He shrugged his father’s touch off of him and stormed out of the room, the slam of the door resounding through the halls.  
  
This could not be happening.

How could Magnus just willingly risk his life like this?

How could his father ask him to risk his life like this? Had they even tried to come up with an alternate plan? Why was Magnus' life so meaningless to them? That's what it had to be. They must view him as disposable if they were willing to let this be their main course of action.

Hadn't Magnus given enough for this mission?

His hands were shaking from fear....from anger. He dug his hands in his hair and tried to still his breathing.

He needed to get away, to get out of this building, out of this place, far away from everyone in it and their stifling ideologies.

He rushed outside, needing to take a walk to clear his mind. He stepped out into the lush gardens full of blooms for springtime. He rubbed at his itching nose and made his way towards the hedge maze at the other end of the pathway away from the flowers and the happiness they represented. Needing to lose himself for a moment.

–-  
  
Magnus flinched at the sound of the door slamming.

Robert turned towards Jace. "Jace, you should go talk to him. Make him see reason."  
  
Jace stood up and stepped forward. "Yes, sir.”

His eyes gently landed on Magnus. “Magnus, can I have a word with you for a moment first?"

Magnus nodded and waited for Jace to leave the room before turning to Robert. “Please give me a little time to sort out my affairs.”

Robert nodded solemnly, his eyes downcast. “Of course. Thank you for volunteering, I wish there were some other way.”

Magnus gave him a curt nod, rose from his seat and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked towards Jace who was standing at the end of the hall staring at the door at the bottom of the stair case.

Jace turned to him and placed his hand gently on Magnus' shoulder. "Go talk to him, he'll listen to you."

“I don't know, Jace, he may need you for this.” Magnus nervously scratched at the back of his head.

“I know Alec. I know what he needs and right now that's not me, it's you. Trust me.” He gave Magnus' shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“He went that way.” He gestured with a nod towards the exit behind him that led to the gardens.  
  
Magnus nodded and ran towards the exit that Alec had just stormed out of. He looked around and saw Alec rounding the corner of the hedge maze. Magnus hesitated for a moment. He thought of the anger and fear in Alec's eyes, how desperate he looked in that room. He never wanted to do this to him, to befriend him, fall in love with him and then leave him. But knowing Alec had changed something in him, made him realize that choosing others before yourself isn't always a bad thing. He taught him about honor and that's what he was trying to do, the honorable thing. What could be more honorable than risking your life to save the world?

He picked a pale pink peony from the bush and pressed it against his face. Giving Alec the time he needed before seeking him out.

He knew enough about him to know that he would need just a moment and then he would be okay. His reasonable mind always won. That's who Alec was, a reasonable, honorable, shadowhunter. He would see that this was the best decision. That Magnus' life in the grand scheme of things was worth the risk to save the world.

  
********************************************************************

  
Alec weaved his way through the maze, he needed something to take his mind off of what just happened, a puzzle to distract him. He made the turns; left, right, right, left. His mind was a constantly changing map of the area surrounding him.

He took the next right and was met with the high blocked off hedge.

_A dead end. An end._

Magnus was going to be leaving, placing his life at risk. Ending his life.

The idea turned into a cold rock in his stomach. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't lose Magnus.

He had been pushing down his feelings for too long and they had gotten away from him; he hadn't meant to react the way he had in there, in front of his father, in front of everyone, even in front of Magnus. He shouldn't have let his emotions show, not like that, he was being selfish. Magnus had become such a dear friend to him, he didn't need Magnus feeling guilty because of Alec's feelings for him.  
  
He turned around and kept walking quickly through the maze, feeling the crunch of gravel under his feet. A cool breeze blew through his hair and against his face. He looked to the sky, the clouds were rolling in turning the sky a dark gray, a storm billowing in the distance.

The walk wasn't helping.

His breathing was fast and heavy to his own ears.

He turned the corner and saw that he had made it to the center of the maze, the low stone benches scattered around the outside walls, alcoves shaped into the hedges, a garden and koi pond flowing serenely in the center.

He went over to the pond and sat down on the bank, watching the fish swim; their orange and white shapes moving fluidly, calming his nerves. He placed his hands on the back of his head, trying to pace his heavy breathing and calm the fear that was twisting inside of him.

He took a long slow breath in through his nose, filling his lungs completely before counting to three and then releasing it slowly through pursed lips. He remained like that; counting his breaths and releasing his tension. He pictured Magnus. His smile, his laughter, his eyes, their time spent together. He couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

How he wished he could, how he wished he could let Magnus go. Let this love go and get on with his life. He wished he could love him a little less and be able to live without him. But living without Magnus would be like living without air, the very thought of losing him made him feel like he was drowning.

The gentle wind rustled the leaves on the tree and he focused on the sound of the trickle of water from the pond. He let the sound wash over him and engulf him in its serenity.

He remained still and silent for what felt like an eternity when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Magnus, that he had found him. His body could sense him, a sharply tuned awareness in the pit of his stomach that always knew when Magnus was near. His very presence caused a shiver on his skin as his eyes touched over him like a feather running across his skin.  


_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you_

  
He desperately wanted to turn around, to look at him and beg him to change his mind. He forced himself to stay facing away from him, to keep the emotions written plainly on his face hidden. His eyes were shut tightly, unable to turn and look him in the eyes. Look into those beautiful eyes he had come to love and see betrayal.

He could feel Magnus' hesitation and was relieved but also disappointed to hear that he wasn't approaching him any closer.

Magnus was his friend, he should say something, he was easy to talk to and so incredibly understanding. They could figure this out together and Alec could convince him to stay. He could make him see that he had given enough for this investigation. He opened his mouth to make his argument but the words escaped him.  
  
"Alexander." Magnus' voice was warm and soft. "What's going on?"  
  
Alec took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He tried to still the quiver in his voice.

"You can't go on that mission, Magnus." His voice sounded rough and cold to his own ears.  
  
"And why can't I?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms as he stared at the broad back that was turned to him.  
  
" _Because_ , Magnus, it's a suicide mission. There's no way anyone could survive that. Not even you." He flexed his hands, his nails digging into his palms. The reality of his own words twisted a knife in his gut.  
  
"Alexander, I appreciate your concern but I've been around a long time, I know what I can and can't handle. I would appreciate it if you didn't sign my death sentence just yet."

Alec could hear the frustration building up in his voice.

They never argued or disagreed but Alec was not going to let Magnus go without a fight.  
  
"You're immortal not invincible, Magnus." He said, not wavering in his opinion, his tone laced with anger.  
  
"I've been around for a long time, longer than anyone should be allowed. If anyone should risk their life, it's me. Not someone who hasn't even lived their life yet. If I die on this mission, I would be giving back for all the time I've been allowed.”

Magnus let out a frustrated sigh.

“I have no one left to care about whether I live or die, it should be me." Magnus' voice was set with conviction.

Alec's blood boiled over the way Magnus spoke about his death so flippantly, as if he didn't matter. When he was the one who mattered so much to him, he was his entire world and he was talking about himself as if he were meaningless.

He turned sharply, looking directly at Magnus with a cold gaze.  
  
"Don't you say that. _Don't you dare say that_." Alec's voice was shaking and he pointed at Magnus with a trembling hand.  
  
"Why are you so upset?! You risk your life _all_ the time. You threw yourself in front of that demon for me, you let me drain you almost to the point of death for Isabelle, and I'm sure there have been countless other times where you have risked yourself for Jace. You do this all the time! I can risk myself this _one_ time! Why does that bother you? Why should you care?!" Magnus was shouting now, his arms moving in frustrated gestures, the bright sapphire blue of his shirt standing out against the gray backdrop of the sky.  
  
“It's a sacrifice, Magnus! You won't be risking your life, you will be _sacrificing_ it!” He shouted back at him, the reality of his words bitter on his tongue. His anger echoed loudly around them.

“Yes, and it's my life to sacrifice!” Magnus shouted back, sparks of magic flaring at his fingers.

Alec stormed away, a cry of frustration escaping him as he kicked roughly at the gravel sending a spray of rocks across the courtyard.

How could he explain to Magnus what his death would do to him? How could he show Magnus that his life meant nothing without him in it, how empty it would leave him?

He couldn't. There was no way to convey this to him without revealing everything; friends weren't supposed to feel this way about each other.

But Magnus...Magnus had become so much more to him, he had become a part of him.

He had allowed Magnus to break down the wall that blocked this part of him, slowly tearing it down brick by brick until it was no longer standing.

He had gotten under his skin and latched himself to Alec's very soul until he consumed his entire being.

Just the sight of him would cause his breath to stop, his touch was fire and burned for hours afterward. His smile was Alec's happiness, his laughter was life. He had become his religion and his law.

_I was born sick, but I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen. Amen. Amen._

Thunder rolled and crashed above them. Magnus looked at Alec, his anger palpable, the storm in his eyes louder than any thunder overhead. He had no right to be angry at him and his decision. Not when he himself disregarded his own safety time and time again.

Magnus watched Alec war with himself. With whatever it was he was feeling. Magnus could only guess at what that was. This man had become Magnus' greatest mystery.

He desperately wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, to make these wars in his mind stop. To tell him that no matter what happened, he would be okay. That he would give his life up if it meant that Alec could remain in a world that was safe from this danger. He couldn't do that though, he couldn't expose his feelings to Alexander now. Now that he's accepted this 'suicide mission' as Alec would call it.

Magnus watched Alec, his stance rigid, his shoulders rising and falling from taking deep breaths. He was facing away from him but he didn't have to see his face to know that his brows were furrowed, eyes shut in deep concentration.

The next full moon was in a fortnight. He didn't want to waste his last days with Alexander fighting like this.

He sighed and slumped down onto one of the low concrete benches.

Thunder roared loudly overhead but all he could hear was Alec's hesitation. This hesitation that was always between them, keeping them apart. He was almost sure that there could be something there for Alec as well, the way he touched him, smiled at him, laughed with him; there had to be something more. But he was always so far away. His heart unreachable.

He dropped his head in his hands.

“I'm trying to do the right thing. What more do you want from me, Alexander?” His voice was hopeless, tired of fighting.  
  


_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me my deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

_What did he want?_

He wanted Magnus to take back his offer to do this mission.

He wanted Magnus to love him, not as a friend but as a man.

He wanted to show Magnus how much he loved him, how much he meant to him.

He wanted Magnus, all of him.

He turned around to look at him. Magnus was sitting on the bench, his shoulders slumped, head down looking down at the ground; defeat written on his face. Exhaustion was clear in his posture.

Alec's heart clenched tightly in his chest. He could not lose him. Not before he ever had the chance of having him. Not without letting him know just how much he meant to him. That Alec belonged to him; his life, his heart was his to do with what he wanted.

Alec felt his resolve break as his feet took a subconscious step towards Magnus. He steeled himself and without any more hesitation, he let his feet carry him all the way. He couldn't fight this a moment longer. He could only hope that Magnus felt the same way.

Long steps, one step, two steps.

His heart raced in his chest as his steps pounded into the gravel.

Three steps, four, five, six; he reached the bench. He reached Magnus, his target, his everything.

He dropped to his knees at Magnus' feet.

He pushed away the sharp pain from the stones digging into his bones. Magnus was all he could see, all that mattered.

He took in the shocked expression in his deep brown eyes as he brought his hands to Magnus' face. The soft breeze blew strands of black hair onto his forehead. He brushed the hair away with his fingertips and grazed his cheek with his thumb as he drank in the desperate gaze Magnus was giving him. Maybe he too had been wanting this.

Alec let his gaze flick down to his lips, his thumb brushing over the point of Magnus’ top lip. He heard Magnus’ trembling breath in response to his touch.

This was wanted.

_He_ was wanted.

His nerves left him as he crashed his lips down to meet Magnus'. He felt the soft inhale as Magnus' lips melted into him instantly. Alec felt the rush of a thousand wings fluttering in his heart, his hope singing exaltation in his chest. His world was in bright color as he poured every ounce of his love into him. Every touch he had ever wanted, every ‘I love you’, every rushing heartbeat, every stolen breath, was all in this kiss.

His hands trembled at the thrill of finally being able to touch Magnus openly. He cupped his palms around Magnus' face, his right hand slowly trailing down his neck; tracing its angles, feeling the movement of their kiss. Magnus' skin was as smooth as silk beneath his fingertips. His lips were soft and as delicate as rose petals, their heat intoxicating, their taste a delicacy.

Magnus' lips were better than he could have ever imagined. He belonged with him, he would give his life to this man.

This was what had been missing.

He had found his home, his temple.

Alec gently slid his tongue against the seam of Magnus' lips, asking permission to enter. Magnus parted for him and kissed him back fervently; their lips and tongues moving together in perfect symphony.  
  
The skies thundered loudly and opened up, releasing a soft shower over them. The warm rain washing over them. Alec pulled himself closer between Magnus’ parted legs, their kiss never breaking as he pressed their bodies close.

Their kisses were zealous, deep, and full of breath and warmth as they poured all their love into each other.

Alec was sure he never needed to breathe again. Magnus' breath was all he would need for the rest of his life.

He parted from the kiss. He needed to look into Magnus' eyes. To see them up close like this. He watched as Magnus slowly opened his eyes, their brown gaze held so much love. Alec caressed Magnus' face with a feather light touch as he took in every exquisite detail of his face. The smooth skin, the glitter dusting his cheeks, the freckle above his eyebrow, the gentle eyes he could get lost in forever. He looked down at the wet kiss-stained lips and watched as the rain gently dripped from the bow of his lips. _Divinity._

He caught his breath for a moment before leaning in for more.

Their lips converged together again, fitting perfectly.

Alec would gladly stay on his knees in front of this man for the rest of his life. _He should have worshiped him sooner._

_-  
_

Alexander's kiss was innocence and joy; it was slow, passionate, unpracticed, raw, and perfect.

He tasted of honey and mint. His lips were soft, gentle, and impassioned.

Magnus felt a moan enter his mouth as he ran his hands up Alec's back, clutching to him tightly.

He felt the loss instantly when Alec pulled away. His skin shivered as Alec's hands caressed him. His clear brown eyes with pupils blown wide as he studied his face with admiration.

The sight of Alexander on his knees in front of him, lips red and swollen from kissing, rain sparkling on his thick black hair, was sublime.

Magnus wanted more. Alec leaned in and took his mouth against his again. Magnus felt the heat of a thousand suns fill his entire body. He ran his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of Alec's neck. All this time, this was what he wanted.

Magnus leaned forward and deepened their kiss, his hand at Alec's throat, feeling the strength of his jaw under his hands. Magnus felt the rough hair of his beard scratching at his face and lips, the roughness setting his skin on fire. His breathing was heavy and lustful against Alec's face, his heart hammering loudly against his chest.

Alexander kissed with his whole heart, a passion Magnus had never felt before. His lips worked against his like a prayer, singing his praises softly. His hands held his face like an act of veneration. Magnus had an angel kneeling before him and he wanted nothing more than to return his reverence.

Alec broke apart from the kiss again, his breath heavy, his tongue licking his lips.

Magnus let out a gentle exhale, a small smile on his swollen lips. “Alexander.”

“You asked me what I wanted.” Alec's voice was winded but steady; calm and sure.

He gently stroked Magnus’ face, his thumb running across his cheek and let out a sigh. “Can't you see I want you for myself?”  
  


_If I'm the pagan of the good times_  
_My lover's the sunlight_

Magnus’ heart faltered as he looked into Alec's eyes. He had never been looked at with so much love and tenderness, in all of his years.

He looked at his angel kneeling before him andwas enraptured.  
  
“Alexander, you have always had me.” He said longingly as he leaned into Alec's palm on his cheek. “I have always been yours.”

Alec placed his forehead against Magnus' and smiled with unbridled joy. A smile that Magnus would destroy worlds for.

Magnus smiled as he angled his head up and met Alec's lips again, wrapping his arms around his neck, running his hands through Alec's wet, messy hair.

Alec stood up, lifting Magnus gently with him. Kissing him, never breaking apart. He walked them into one of the recesses in the hedges, hiding from the rain in an alcove.

He pressed his body against Magnus. He never wished to be parted from him.

  
– _\----_

_That looks tasty_  
_That looks plenty_  
_This is hungry work_  
_Take me to church_  


Magnus felt the hedge behind his back, the scratching leaves itching across the skin of his neck. He removed his hand from Alec’s neck for just moment to snap a portal opening behind him and taking them into his assigned room.

Alec pulled away and looked at the room around him, a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

Magnus pulled his head down for another kiss, his hands grasping at the wet fabric of Alec’s shirt, pulling him towards him. Alec’s hands slid down his chest, his hands going over the gold and black beading of the collar. The cold silky fabric brushing against him caused his skin to shiver. Alec ran his hands down his waist tenderly, his fingers gathering up the fabric in their grasp. He pulled up slightly on the hem of his shirt, his fingers brushing against his hips, seeking permission. Magnus nodded against his mouth as Alec took the invitation and slid the shirt up and over Magnus’ head, letting the blue satin fall to the floor. He took a step back and Magnus felt his gaze like a touch. His eyes were taking him in and eating him up completely.

“You’re beautiful.” Alec’s voice was raspy and deep as he took a step forward and placed his hands on his waist.

Magnus’ heart jumped at the compliment, his skin shivered from the cold hand against his body. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Alec’s hands gliding up his sides.

He reached out and placed a hand on Alec’s chest and felt his heartbeat drumming heavily beneath his palm. The wet shirt sticking to him deliciously. Alec nodded slightly at him, giving him permission.

Magnus worked the buttons open on his black shirt all the way down until it was open and hanging from his shoulders, the dark hair on his chest damp against his skin. He placed his hands on Alec’s stomach and slowly trailed his hands up. He watched as Alec closed his eyes, his thick lashes fluttering against his cheeks. His cheeks flushed a beautiful pink, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead in places. Magnus slid his hands over his shoulders and pushed the shirt down and back. Alec pulled his arms through the sleeves and let his shirt fall to the floor.

He felt his nerves rising in his chest as he opened his eyes and stood in front of Magnus. The cat eyes glowing back at him as they ran over his body. Alec felt a shiver run up his spine and he stepped forward closing the gap between them. He took Magnus’ chin in his hand and angled his head up as he stared into his golden cat eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

Magnus closed his eyes, a small smile on his glistening lips. Alec leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to each eye lid.

“Your smile is beautiful, your heart, your laughter, your hands…” Alec brought Magnus’ hands up to his lips and placed soft kisses on his fingertips and in his palms.

“Absolutely everything about you is beautiful, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus couldn’t help the soft whimper that left him at hearing those words coming from Alec. He felt his body trembling all over, as Alec placed tender kisses on his hands and face.

“ _Alexander..._ _”_ Magnus let out a breathy moan.

“Yes?” His breath hit Magnus, hot and heavy on his lips.

Alec was peppering his face with slow, soft kisses. His lips marking a trail down his jaw as his fingers caressed along his collar bone and down the necklace that laid against his bare chest.

Magnus didn’t know what he was going to say, only that he needed to say his name. To say his name out loud and know that this was real. He reached his hands around Alec’s hips and pulled him flush against him by the belt.

Alec let out a moan by his ear, a tingle running down his neck.

Alec’s hand was on his, moving it toward the front of his pants, leaving it to rest on his belt buckle.

He slowly worked the buckle loose and undid the button of Alec’s pants. He tugged the zipper down over the bulge of Alec’s undeniable desire. He heard Alec hiss through his teeth in his ear as his palm ran over his erection. He hooked his fingers through the belt loops on his waist band and gently tugged Alec towards him as he had a seat on the foot of the bed. His face was inches away from Alec’s erection, his breath hitting it hotly. He pushed the damp denim down, slowly working them down Alec’s thighs, calves and over his feet. The intimacy of undressing Alec sent surge of desire in his belly.

He let his eyes slowly go up Alec’s body; his long legs, the tight blue material of his boxer briefs hardly containing his erection, the spatter of hair below his belly button, the runes black and burned into the fair skin of his abdomen. Magnus was savoring every detail he could. He placed his hands on his hips, his fingers brushing over his hip bone as they made their way slowly to his back. He clutched his hands tightly around his waist as he pulled Alec forward. His lips pressing a chaste kiss onto the hip bone, his tongue slowly gliding up the vein that was visible up his side between the two runes. Magnus moved his face over and brushed his lips against the raised edges of the intricate rune on his abdomen, his fingers tracing the edges of the parabatai rune on his hip.

“ _Magnus._ ” His name was a caress on Alec’s tongue. His voice deep and full of longing.

Magnus slowly kissed his way up, his hands gliding and feeling every twinge of his muscle, his fingers combing through the thick hair on his chest as he placed open mouth kisses on Alec’s collar bones, his teeth nipping at the bone gently. His lips made his way up his neck and finally found Alec’s lips again as he pressed his body close against him.

He grabbed Alec’s hands and placed them on the front of his pants just as he had done to him. His arms went around Alec’s neck as he brought his face down to kiss him. He could feel Alec’s dexterous fingers working at his button and zipper, his breath hitching in the kiss as he brushed against Magnus’ erection. His hands hesitated for only a moment as he worked the pants down. Magnus stepped out of his pants quickly and Alec’s hands were back on him again. His kisses deep and desperate as he moved them forward onto the bed. Magnus felt his legs hit the bed and he dropped down pulling Alec down on top of him.

Alec sat up and let his eyes take in all of Magnus laid out before him. His black hair damp and fanned out on the pillow above him. He shifted onto his side as he ran his hand along the curve of Magnus’ muscular shoulders.

Magnus shuddered at the way Alec was watching him, his gaze examining every detail of his body. His hands running along every curve, brushing against his chest, his thumb grazing over his pert nipple. He felt Alec’s fingers delicately run along every line of his abdomen, his muscles twitching deliciously under his touch. His fingers lightly brushed their way up his sides to his arms. The broad hands running down the rise and fall of his muscles, his hand gripped around his forearm, his thumb massaging into the muscles. Magnus rolled his eyes back, every touch like a match against his skin. He felt the silk-like touch of Alec’s fingertips gliding over the back of his hands, following the lines of his veins down to his knuckles and down each finger. His body writhed and melted into the mattress as he reveled in the way Alec worshiped his body with his hands.

Magnus felt his magic sparking at his fingertips, the magic drawing Alec’s full attention. Alec laced his fingers through his as he brought his hands to his lips again. Magnus watched as Alec’s full lips kissed every knuckle, tenderly working their way down to his tips where the blue magic was dancing playfully. Without hesitation, Alec pressed the magicked fingers to his mouth and felt him shiver from the magic sparking against his lips.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus whispered out.

Alec shook his head and placed the sparking fingertips against his chest over his heart, the magic sending another wave through him.

He brought his head back down and wrapped a hand around the back of Magnus’ neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss, his free hand gliding down his chest again, tangling in his necklaces.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, allowing himself to melt into him body and soul. Their breaths were heavy against each other, their mouths hungry from months of pent up tension.

Magnus felt Alec’s hips rolling against his languidly. His moans humming against his lips as they kissed. Magnus let his hands glide over his belly, feeling the flex of Alec’s strong core with every slow thrust. His fingers skirted along the edge of his waist band. He wouldn’t take it there unless Alec asked, not without his permission. For now he was enjoying the feel of Alec’s lips finally moving against his own, his strong body laid flush against him, their legs tangled together, hips moving together with burning desire.

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, the hair he has wanted to touch all this time. He buried his nose in it and breathed in his scent as Magnus kissed him on his jaw. He felt Magnus’ hands gently grazing against the edge of his underwear, his cock twitching in response.

“Magnus, touch me. _Please_.” His voice was laced with desperation and desire.

Magnus hooked his finger under the waist band of Alec’s underwear and slid his hand down. The silky skin of his dick gliding like velvet beneath his palm. Alec let out a small cry from his first time being touched. Magnus slowly wrapped his fingers around him and let Alec’s thrusts pump himself with his hand. He watched as Alec allowed himself to indulge in this moment with reckless abandon; his eyes closed tightly, his mouth letting out groans of pleasure.

Magnus felt the shock of Alec’s hand glide down to the band of his underwear. His eyes open and clear as he looked into Magnus’ eyes. His face and chest flushed with red. “May I?”

Magnus leaned up on his elbows, his face close to Alec’s. He kissed his lips softly and smiled.

“I told you, Alexander, I’m yours.”

The smile that spread over Alec’s face was a vision that Magnus was sure he would never forget. Even his very eyes were smiling as he kissed Magnus again. Magnus felt his cool hands slide underneath the material of his underwear and delicately brush against the length of his cock. Magnus moaned into their kiss as Alec brushed his thumb along the head, smearing the pre-cum down his shaft.

Alec was lost in the feeling of Magnus touching him and his hands touching Magnus. This feeling he had only ever fantasized about. Every nerve ending was a spark, lighting him up. He fought to hold back his orgasm, wanting to enjoy the moment as long as possible. The feeling of Magnus’ thick length in his hand, the throbbing vein his thumb kept swiping over, the smooth skin of his head wet with his desire, almost too much to bear. He closed his eyes and moved his hand in fluid strokes, his hand squeezing gently and working its way all the way up to his head and back down to the base again. He wanted so badly to do this right, to give Magnus this pleasure, this same feeling he was causing in him.

He dropped down to his elbow, the pleasure causing his limbs to shake and go weak. Magnus’ hands were working him expertly, his magic sparking and sending waves of pleasure down his legs.

Alec looked down at Magnus, at his head thrown back in pleasure, his long neck and all its sharp curves exposed for him. Alec buried his face in his neck, kissing and sucking on the tender flesh of his pulse point. Magnus’ gasps urged him on as he sucked gently, his hand still stroking him.

He brought his other hand beneath Magnus’ neck and he lifted his head to meet his lips. Magnus’ mouth responding to him instantly, his teeth sinking into Alec’s lower lip in a gentle nip. He kissed Magnus harder, all teeth and tongue.

“Magnus…” His name was a warning on his lips. He felt his desire budding, ready to be released.

“Alexander, I’m close.” Magnus whispered into his ear. Alec kept his hand moving, his lips kissing along Magnus’ earlobe and the edge of his jaw.

He was so close but he wanted to come with Magnus.

“ _Alexander_.” The sound of his name was like a secret, a confession and Alec loved the sound of it in the throes of Magnus’ passion.

Alec closed his eyes tightly as he felt his orgasm approaching. His heart hammered roughly against his chest, his chest hot and flushed.

Magnus’ lips brushed against his ear. “ _Alex-ander_ ”

The sound of Magnus breathing out his name in ecstasy was his undoing. He felt the pleasure surge down his spine as he closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, his orgasm spilling onto Magnus’ bare chest.

“ _Magnus.”_ His voice choked out through his clenched teeth.

His breaths were falling heavily as he continued to work his hand on Magnus, wanting to have Magnus join him in this feeling. He felt the thrust of Magnus’ hips as he followed behind him. Alec watched his face, the way his eyes closed tightly, his mouth gasping beautifully before spreading into a smile, all teeth and beauty. The evidence of his release mixed with Alec’s on his chest.

Alec dropped his head down and took a smiling Magnus into a breathless kiss. Magnus’ hands brushing along the hair of his beard on his jaw. Alec dropped down onto his side, facing Magnus.

Magnus snapped his fingers, the mess on his body disappearing completely.

He turned to face Alec. To look into his eyes and see if this was still real or if it was just the best dream he has ever had.

Alec looked up at him under dark lashes, the honey brown and green of his eyes deep with desire. Magnus let his fingers trail along his beard, his thumb brushing over the beautifully arched eyebrow with its silver scar. A small smile formed, going up on one side as he nuzzled into Magnus’ touch.

“ _Alec_.”

Alec’s pupils constricted and he shook his head. “That’s not my name.”

“Is it not? I could have sworn that was your name.” Magnus brought his finger up to his chin and stroked it in mock confusion.

Alec chuckled softly and shook his head again. “Not for you. For you I only have one name.”

“And what name would that be?”

“Alexander.” His voice was deep and Magnus felt his heart clench from the bass of it.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Alexander.”

He kissed the tip of his nose. “My Alexander.”

Alec brought his hand up to Magnus’ cheek, his eyes not resting for a single moment as he looked at every detail of his face. He leaned in a pressed a small kiss to the bow of his lips. “My Magnus.”

Alec pulled Magnus against him, Magnus buried his face into his chest. His face resting in the softness of his hair. He breathed in his scent, the smell of sweat and lust mixed with the spiced smell that was very Alec. He felt and listened to his heart beat against him, the sound of a steady drum mixed with the rain on the windows, creating a sound of peaceful bliss he never knew he could experience.

 

_There is no sweeter innocence_  
_Than our gentle sin._

 

Alec felt like Magnus had just discovered every corner of his soul with just his kiss. Every touch unlocked a piece of him. Every breath on his face was his resurrection, leaving him new and found.

Magnus’ face was against his chest, his fingers playfully gliding along the curves of the runes on his arms, his lips were placing tender kisses on his heart. They laid like this, just enjoying the feel of the other in their arms.

Alec readjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Magnus, combing his fingers through Magnus’ usually styled hair and cradling him against his chest.

Alec watched as the sunset shined through the windows, the rain still pattering gently against the window. He heard a chuckle come from Magnus as he traced his thumb along the ridge of his ear.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked, his voice breaking their silence.

“I was just thinking back over the past few weeks and all the obvious clues we were giving each other without realizing.”

Alec could hear the smile in his voice and he smiled in return.

“I felt like I was so obvious, that you could see right through me.”

Magnus leaned his head back and looked at him. “You? Obvious? Are you serious? I thought you were completely uninterested until a few days ago.”

“What gave me away finally?” Alec smiled down at him.

“Well you kissing me definitely gave you away. Before that, nothing gave you away per se but you holding my hands every chance you got was a little suspect.” Magnus laughed as Alec moved his arm down and took his hand in his.

He kissed the back of his palm. “You have such beautiful hands though. How could I help myself?”

Magnus laughed. “Oh my gosh! They were so right!”

Alec brought their hands down from his mouth. “Who was right about what?”

“When everyone voted you as the one most likely to have a hand kink.”

Alec’s face flushed red.

Magnus leaned up and whispered against his cheek, “Don’t worry, I have a thing for your hands too.” He kissed him quickly before bringing their joined hands up to his mouth. He unlaced their fingers and placed Alec’s hand against his face, his large hand covering the side of his face completely. Magnus turned his face into his palm and kissed it. “They are exquisite, Alexander.”

Alec blushed brighter.

_The rules say our emotions don't comply_  
_But we'll defy the rules until we die_

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“Anything.”

“How long?”

“Since the moment I saw you. And every moment after.” Alec’s delivery was quick and without hesitation.

Magnus smiled widely at him and he buried his face in Alec’s neck. The joy he felt spread warmly over his entire body.

Magnus cleared his throat. “So when you all came to my loft? I’ll have to remember what I was wearing that day, I ought to wear it again.”

“I’m talking about when I saw you at Pandemonium ordering a drink at the bar. You had gold streaks in your hair, your shirt was trimmed in gold, everything about you was golden that night. I remember it perfectly.”

Magnus stilled his fingers that were busy delicately stroking his chest hair. Alec was talking about that night, the first night he had ever seen him; when he was at the bar with Simon. Their eyes met for just a moment and he too had been enraptured at that very moment.

“Sorry, that’s creepy of me. That was before we even met.” Alec laughed at himself. “God, please forget I said that.”

Magnus pulled back and brought a silencing finger to Alec’s mouth. “I remember that night and believe me, I noticed you too.”

Alec looked down at him a crooked smile on his face. “Really?”

Magnus laughed and Alec felt his worries leave him.

“You stupid Nephilim, don’t you know how beautiful you are?” Magnus’ voice was tender and earnest.

Alec let out a small laughter under his breath. “I’ve never been the pretty boy, that’s always been Jace.”

Magnus scoffed. “Jace.”

“Yes, Jace.”

“Well, I mean, Jace is a pretty boy, I can definitely see the appeal. He has the golden blond hair, mismatched eyes and cocky grin thing going for him.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Can we not talk about how you think Jace is pretty right now?”

“Why, Alexander, are you the jealous type?” Magnus was grinning up at him.

“No, I just would rather your thoughts not be on him while I’m holding you in my arms.” Alec gave him a quick squeeze and Magnus chuckled.

“You didn’t let me finish! I was saying he is a pretty boy _but_ he doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

“That’s more like it.” Alec said with a playful grin.

“All this time, we could have been doing this.” Magnus said dreamily as he stroked his hand along Alec’s jaw, feeling the rough hair against his skin.

Alec looked down at him, hazel eyes meeting brown. “I still can’t believe this is real. I’m half expecting to wake up any minute now like I have so many times before.”

“If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.” Magnus said sweetly, his eyes closing as he nuzzled his face into Alec’s neck, kissing on the dark rune again.

“The night of my party…in my room.”

“God, it was so hard to keep my hands off of you, I could hardly fight it anymore. If I had not left when I did...” Alec let out a shaky breath.

“It seems I have Cat to punish for that unfortunate turn of events.” Magnus said into his neck.

He heard Alec hum in agreement before clearing his throat with a small cough.

“This was- it -this was my first time doing anything like that with someone else. Was it…was I…okay?” Alec closed his eyes and braced himself for the truth that Magnus would always give him. He had been so caught up in the moment with Magnus that he didn’t take the time to think about what he was doing, to focus on his kissing technique that he was sure was sloppy and juvenile.

Magnus moaned in appreciation. “Alexander, you were perfect.”

Alec smiled with his eyes closed, a proud feeling coming over him that he was able to satisfy someone like Magnus. Magnus who had had many lovers over his life and still enjoyed his time with him.

“I’m sure I was incredibly messy.”

Magnus smiled against him. “Alexander, we will have a lot of fun learning each other.”

Alec nodded in agreement. He continued running his fingers through Magnus' hair, the wet strands only slightly damp now.

“Magnus, I’m sorry.”

Magnus’ stomach dropped. This was it, the moment where Alec would tell him he regretted everything.

“For what?” His voice was quiet and unsure.

“For not kissing you sooner.”

Magnus let out a slow breath, a tear he didn't know had formed rolled down his cheek. “I know you have had a lot going on.”

“I should have told you, I should have let you know the minute I realized…” Alec let his sentence trail off, he couldn’t tell Magnus he loved him. Not if Magnus wasn’t there yet, he didn’t want to scare him away.

“You’re part of a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ culture, I get it.”

Alec sat up on his elbow, his eyes looking down on Magnus. A gentleness in his eyes, the honey brown glowing beautifully in the light of the sunset coming in through the window.

“No, Magnus. I don’t want you to be my secret. You are so much more, you deserve so much more. I will find a way to tell everyone, I promise.”

Magnus sat up, his tears falling down his cheeks.

Alec’s eyes turned to worry at the sight of his tears. “Magnus, don’t cry.”

He sat up completely and took Magnus’ face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away his tears, he pressed a kiss to each damp cheek.

“I’m happy.” Magnus smiled at him, the tears glistening in them, causing his dark eyes to sparkle like the night sky.

“Me too.” Alec’s voice was an excited whisper as he gazed into his eyes. “I’ve never been happier. And that’s all because of you.”

  
_So let's be sinners to be saints_  
_And let's be winners by mistake_

“You saved me, Magnus.”

Alec’s eyes flicked down to his lips as he leaned in slowly and took him in for a kiss full of tenderness and love.

Magnus closed his eyes and softened into the kiss. He couldn’t believe this was real. That Alexander was really saying this to him.

Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his body, their bare skin against each other, Alec’s hand running down his spine. His kisses were slow and gentle against Magnus.

He parted from the kiss and laid his forehead gently against Magnus’.

“I want to stay with you tonight.”

Magnus smiled softly at him. “I would love that.”

Alec laid down and held his arms open as Magnus laid down in them, his head resting against Alec’s chest.

Magnus felt the past few days’ exhaustion catching up with him, the day and all of its stresses finally taking a toll on his body. He allowed himself to completely sink into the feeling of Alec beneath him. His eyes drifted close and he felt his body jump awake, Alec's arms holding onto him firmly.

“I'm sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I realized.”

“You've been working hard, Magnus. Get some rest, I'll hold you.”

Magnus nodded against his chest and listened to his deep breathing. He felt Alec’s fingers comb through his hair and the vibration of his chest as he hummed a melody. Magnus closed his eyes, the warmth of Alec’s arms and love draping around him.

“Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander.”

  
_The world may disapprove_  
_But my world is only you_  
_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_  


—  
  
Alec woke up, the sun shining through the window unforgivably in his eyes. He groaned as he tried to turn over, a weight holding him in place. He opened his eyes and saw the golden brown skin of Magnus’ arm draped over him. A smile spread on his face as he remembered the night before and how he spent his night in Magnus’ arms. His arms and all their strong, beautifully sculpted, muscular glory. He was instantly awake, his happiness filling his chest completely.

He turned onto his side to watch Magnus sleep. His face was peaceful, his makeup still on from the day before. The glitter dusted on his cheekbones; still in place. Alec ran his hand up Magnus’ side, feeling every muscle and bone, each perfectly Magnus. He brought his face down and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

Magnus stirred from the contact, his eyes opening slowly. Unguarded cat eyes meeting swirls of hazel. Alec drew in a breath and found himself lost in his eyes again, how beautiful they were.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ hair, the light scent of lavender still lingering on each strand.

“Good morning.” He said into his hair as he placed another gentle kiss against his head.

“Good morning.” Magnus’ voice was groggy from sleep.

Alec felt him press a kiss at the base of his throat, which delivered a tingle down his back to his toes.

“What are the plans for today? More meetings, important boss man duties?”

Alec chuckled. “I was thinking of playing hooky. Maybe go for a walk, a picnic, or just stay in this room and never leave.”

“Mmm I like all of those options.” Magnus said with a smile on his face as he buried his face into Alec’s chest, feeling the hair tickle against his face softly.

“Well you have to pick.”

Magnus hummed softly into Alec’s chest. “How about a little bit of all of the above? A walk ending in a picnic and then spend the rest of the day in here.”

“I think I can arrange that.” Alec pulled back and placed a quick kiss on his forehead again. “I should probably go get some clothes and a shower. I’ll be right back.”

Magnus watched as Alec rose from the bed, his blue boxer briefs hugging tightly against him. His eyes grew wide when Alec turned and he saw the evidence of his morning glory. A small moan deep in his throat cause Alec to flush brightly as he gathered his clothes from the floor.

He dressed quickly and opened the door cautiously, shutting it behind him. He made his way to the staircase and went down a flight to his floor. He peered his head around the corner and made his way down the empty halls to his room. He heard the door down the hall open. He quickly opened the door to his room and slid in.

“Alec?”

Isabelle.

He paused in his doorway, the soft padding of her bare feet rushing to him across the hard floors.

“What’s up?” He tried to make his voice casual and relaxed.

She slid her way into his room and walked across the living area into the bedroom and over to his made bed. “Room service must come to your room early.” She turned to him, smiling smugly.

Alec shrugged as he walked past her to the armoire. Her hand quickly caught him by the shoulder. She reached up and ran her thumb along his jaw and brought it up to her face, inspecting her fingers.

“Had some glitter in your beard.” Her smug grin was growing bigger by the second as she dusted her fingers off on her robe.

Alec felt his face flush at her discovery, his hand reaching up to his beard and dusting it off.

“Izzy, you can’t say —”

She gasped loudly as she brought her hands to up her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

“Izzy, are you crying right now?”

“I’m sorry. No, I’m not crying.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She grabbed his hands and dragged him to the bed, pulling him down to sit with her.

“Tell me everything!”

“I don’t think…”

“Everything! But censor it!” She giggled excitedly.

He looked at his sister, sitting there on his bed, wrapped in her robe, teddy bear print pajama pants, her long hair thrown sloppily into a bun on top of her head. She was the image of pure joy and he knew she meant every smile. She was genuinely happy for him. He laughed and looked down, not able to take in her excitement for him.

“I kissed him.” He said quietly.

She squealed quietly into her palms clasped tightly over her mouth. “Oh, Alec, tell me the story!”

She drew her knee into her chest and waited for him to start. A smile on her face that Alec recognized as pride and pure happiness. All for him.

“Well, after I left I went to the maze. That’s where Magnus found me.”

Isabelle gave a small gasp. “A maze, how romantic.”

“Then I yelled at him.”

Another gasp. “Alec, no.”

“Then I saw him sitting there, he asked me what I wanted and I- I couldn’t keep it in any longer, I just…I walked right up to him, dropped on my knees and kissed him.”

“ _Oh, Alec._ ”

She looked at him widely, her eyes questioning him, asking _what did he say?_

“Then he said... _'You have always had me...I have always been yours.'_ ” Alec could feel his smile all the way in his cheeks as he told Izzy this part. The words that killed him and brought him back to life.

“Yes.” She said in a raspy whisper.

“Then he portaled us back to his room and….censored.” Alec waved a hand, indicating that that conversation was over.

He could hear her muffled scream through her hands which were covering her mouth again.

Alec laughed and stood up. “I need to get a shower and get dressed. I don’t have time for this, he’s waiting.”

Isabelle jumped up to her feet. “Say no more!”

“Oh, Izzy. Could you maybe cover for me today? We are going to try to go for a picnic or a walk or something. Spend some time together. But I can’t say anything yet. You know…”

He saw the sad smile on her face, she too remembering the rules and what they have to do to follow them. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one misses you today and I can get you what you need for your picnic so no one questions you. I’ll leave it outside his door.”

“Thanks, Izzy.”

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded. “Alec, I am so proud of you.”

He smiled back at her. She had been there for him always and she was there for him now and he was just so happy to have her behind him. Behind them.

“Thank you for always having my back.”

“I will always have your back, Alec. I love you.” She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”

She smiled brightly at him as she pulled away from the hug. “I take it you found a way to talk him out of that ridiculous mission.”

Alec’s smile dropped. Fuck. The mission. He had let the mission slip his mind completely. The mission that was threatening to take Magnus away from him forever.

Izzy saw his smile drop, the panic forming in his eyes and she brought a hand up to his face. “Oh, Alec, I’m sorry.”

He brought his arm up and shrugged her hand off of his face. “That mission’s not happening.”

His voice was stern and decided. She nodded at him. “I agree.”

She saw his hands start to rub together again, his body had immediately gone tense again. His demeanor the polar opposite of what it was just a moment ago. She hated that she had brought up the mission so carelessly.

She put on her kindest smile and took his hands in hers. “Don’t, Alec.”

His hands stilled in hers and he looked at her. His eyes were so far away.

“Go, enjoy your day with Magnus. Tell him you love him, hold him, kiss him, and don’t you think about this for one more second today, okay?” She was squeezing his hands in hers and he felt his strength returning to him.

“Alec, give yourself this one day. Promise me.”

Alec nodded at her and let himself smile. She was right, she was always right.

“I promise.”

“Go, get ready! I’ll get your food ready.”

Alec walked towards the bathroom and turned to her. “Izzy?”

She turned to him before opening the door. “Yeah?”

“Please don’t make any of the food. Just get us already prepared food.”

She gasped and grabbed the nearest thing to her and threw it at him. The paper of the pad she had thrown fluttering past him barely missing him.

“How rude!” She stuck her tongue out and shut the door behind her.

Alec laughed and rushed off to get his shower.  
  


_What if, what if we run away_  
_What if, what if we left today_  
_What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound_

He took the fastest shower he had ever taken in his life and dressed quickly. Just jeans and a gray t-shirt with a jacket. He went through the halls and up the stairs to Magnus’ room as quietly and stealthily as he could. He knocked on the door softly and waited. Magnus opened the door, his hair wet from his shower, his face free of make-up. He stepped aside and let Alec in the room.

Once the door was securely shut behind him, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted of fresh mint as their tongues met. Alec pulled him closer, his arms bringing Magnus’ body flush against his. His pulse quickened and his blood rushed at the feel of Magnus against his body again. He thought of the night before; images of hands, neck, lean muscles, broad shoulders, and strong arms flooded behind his eyes. He ran his hands up Magnus’ arms, feeling the curve of his biceps beneath his hands. His hands followed their path over firmly sculpted shoulders, up the back of his neck and into the tangle of wet black hair.

Magnus let out a soft moan into Alec’s mouth as he worked his hands along his scalp, the wet hair sliding delicately through his fingers. His stomach clenched tightly as Magnus ran his hand slowly up his side, his fingers dancing along every rib, each movement torturing Alec softly.

Alec took a step forward with Magnus still in his arms as he backed them up against the bed again. The back of Magnus’ knees hitting the mattress as he had a seat. Alec lowered himself onto his lap, his long legs straddling him.

Magnus groaned in pleasure. He loved having Alec sit in his lap like this. He trailed his hands up Alec’s thighs and around the back, going over the curve of his ass. He felt Alec’s hips rock forward against him in reaction. He kept his hands moving, he would never have enough of this. He could feel Alec’s body every day for the rest of eternity and not grow tired of it.

Alec broke apart from the kiss, his eyes searching Magnus’ face, a smile on his wet lips.

Magnus kissed him quickly and kissed along his jaw, his tongue sliding out and tasting his neck along the raised flesh of his rune. Alec’s head fell back and to the side; a small whimper came from deep within him as he granted Magnus access to the strong muscles of his neck. Magnus grazed his teeth along the muscle, down to the its attachment on his collar bone. Alec hissed in response, his head coming forward, his hands taking Magnus’ face as he crashed their lips together.

Alec’s breaths were coming out in heavy pants, his hips rocking against Magnus unapologetically. His straining erection throbbing as it rubbed against Magnus’.

Alec could hear his own breathing, the small gasps coming out with every brush against Magnus’ cock.

A loud growl sounded between them. Alec paused his grinding and pulled his head back.

“Ignore it, I’m fine.” Magnus panted as he placed his hands on Alec’s face, bringing his lips in for another kiss.

Alec smiled into the kiss, Magnus’s lips meeting teeth.

“Magnus, we should go have breakfast.”

Magnus pouted; a whining whimper.

“I’m fine…really.”

Alec chuckled as he lifted himself from Magnus’ lap. “I promise we can pick up where we left off.”

Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s legs, his palm massaging against Alec’s cock. The bulge in his pants right in front of his face, practically begging for release.

“You promise?”

Alec leaned down and kissed him. “I promise, I’m all yours.”

Magnus smiled and rose from the bed. “I like the sound of that, Alexander.”

Magnus ran a hand up into his still wet hair. “Give me just a few minutes to finish getting ready.”

Alec gestured with his hand, telling Magnus to take his time.

Magnus entered his bathroom and turned on his blow dryer, his hands quickly working on his hair, styling it into its perfectly tousled look.

Alec found his way in the bathroom and had a seat on the counter, watching Magnus as he finished styling his hair. He was putting his make-up on now and Alec couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips watching him apply it. He was wearing a loose pink colored shirt with rose gold trim and loose tan pants that were cuffed at his ankles. Magnus always managed to pull off the relaxed yet elegant look very well. He was applying a gold liner under his eyes and Alec watched as he made every movement with precision. The tiny amount of pink glittered shadow he applied to his inner eyes, the golden stick he smeared on his cheekbones creating a glow to his face. Alec was enthralled by the magic of make-up. Nothing Magnus did made him look any different, every line and color was there to enhance his already perfect features.

“I like watching you put make up on.” Alec said with a small smile.

Magnus blushed and gave him a quick wink.

 

_And what if, what if we're hard to find?_  
_What if, what if we lost our minds?_  
_What if we let them fall behind and they're never found?_

 

A fully packed picnic basket was waiting outside the door just as Izzy had promised. They managed to make their way out into the gardens without being seen. The building seemed strangely empty and Alec had to remind himself tomorrow to thank Izzy for whatever distraction she had come up with to get them this time for themselves.

Alec felt the itch in his nose creeping back up as he wiggled his nose to scratch it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Allergies. I hate springtime.”

Magnus pouted out his bottom lip. “Such a shame, I love springtime.”

Alec laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t hate it if it weren’t for these allergies. I keep having to remind Clary that Izzy and I would like for her to find a way to create an anti-allergen rune or something. I mean, that can’t be so hard, right?”

Magnus chuckled. “Considering her gift is one never seen before, I don’t know what to expect of her.”

Alec sneezed.

“Let’s go to the maze again; privacy, not so many flowers.” Magnus suggested.

Alec nodded and wiped at his itching nose with the back of his hand. “Sounds good.”

“You know there is mundane medicine for this, right? We could just pop into a Walgreens and get you some Zyrtec.”

Alec laughed and then scoffed. “Mundane medicine.”

He sneezed again and groaned. “I left mine back at the Institute.”

They finally made it to the maze. Alec laced his fingers through Magnus', holding his hand as they meandered slowly through the winding paths. Alec tried to remember the turns he had taken yesterday and was doing a pretty good job of finding their way through it. His thoughts went back to the day before and his entire reason for being in this maze in the first place. He felt the dread start to creep in again before he pushed it back violently. One day. He was allowed to have one day to himself to be happy.

He looked at Magnus who was talking excitedly about a corn maze he had been lost in overnight and he felt his heart rush at the sight of him smiling widely. His teeth flashing beautifully, his cheeks pink from happiness and the laughter touching his eyes.

They reached the center of the maze again and Alec led them to the koi pond in the center, setting their basket down on the bank. They had a seat and went through the basket of food Izzy had packed for them.

Alec was pleasantly surprised to see that it was packed with fruit, cheese, sandwiches that he was sure she didn’t make and he hoped that if she did, she couldn’t mess up a simple sandwich. There was chocolate and coffee in a thermos. A bottle of wine. He smiled happily at his sister’s thoughtfulness.

Alec felt completely at peace. Their friendship transferred easily over into this new territory. The conversation never stopping, never going dull for a moment. This was the happiest he had ever seen Magnus and he vowed to never let this smile leave his face again. No matter what, he had to be sure that Magnus stayed as happy as he was in this moment.

“I had a sex dream about you that night.”

Alec’s thoughts stopped instantly, his head turning sharply to meet Magnus. “What?!”

“A- ha! I knew that would get your attention.”

“You had my attention, Magnus. You always have my attention.”

Magnus shoulders swayed softly as he smiled at him. “Who knew you were such a charmer?”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.”

“Anyways, stop trying to change the subject. What is this about a sex dream?”

Magnus laughed loudly as he sipped on the coffee from the thermos.

“That night we fell asleep on the sofa in my living room after the dinner and drinking?”

Alec hummed as he recalled the night.

“Yeah, I may or may not have had a dream about you doing stuff to me.” Magnus blushed and looked away. “I can’t believe I just admitted that to you.”

Alec laughed and placed his hand on top of Magnus’ that was resting on the ground.

“Now you have to tell me something embarrassing. Anything to even out this playing field.” Magnus said, looking at him expectantly.

Alec gulped and mumbled something under his breath as he turned his head away from Magnus.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Magnus was smiling widely at him, a playfulness in his eyes.

“I may or may not have masturbated in your shower.” Alec’s felt his face go red hot at the sight of Magnus’ dropped jaw.

“Oh my God, that is a hundred times worse than your confession.”

“Alexander! How scandalous!” Magnus was laughing and Alec drew his hand away and covered his face.

Magnus reached up and took his hands away from his face and gave his lips a quick peck.

“Don’t be embarrassed! I’m happy you told me.” He was giggling fiercely now.

Alec heard him gasp and he turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Alexander, were you thinking of me when you did this?”

Alec rolled his eyes, his blush a permanent fixture on his face, revealing his mortification.

“Was this right before you came out into my room wearing only a towel that was doing a poor job at hiding your half erect penis?”

Alec’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Oh, yes, I noticed. I didn’t think you actually did anything but did I notice what you were packing downstairs? Why, yes, yes I did.”

Alec ran a hand over his face as he laughed.

“And here I thought I had gotten away without being noticed.”

Magnus was nodding at him, his brows arched mischievously. “I definitely noticed.”

“By the angel.”

Magnus slapped his hands on his legs and jumped up to stand. “Okay! I’m ready to go back to the room.”

“What? We haven’t even been out here that long.” Alec said as he shoved everything back in the basket.

“Bring the food, we can eat more later. I can hand-feed you grapes like the Greek god that you are.”

Alec laughed and stood, dusting his pants off.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal opened for them. He grabbed Alec’s hand and rushed them through the portal. Alec stumbled into the bedroom, his legs off balance.

“Let’s let room service clean your room up for you, we can go back to mine. I have a balcony.” Alec wiggled his brows at Magnus.

Magnus nodded excitedly and followed after Alec. They sneaked through the halls until they found their way to Alec’s room. It was bigger than Magnus’, with a living area and a door that closed off the bedroom from the rest of the room.

Magnus whistled. “I see the Head of the Institute gets better perks than the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Alec shushed him as he brought his mouth down on Magnus’ again.

Magnus laughed and kissed him back before pulling away. “To the bedroom.”

Alec followed behind him and shut the door to the bedroom.

He turned slowly, a sly smirk on his face as he rushed at Magnus and tackled him onto the bed, his mouth searching for his.

Magnus laughed into the kiss as fell back on the bed, Alec on top of him, kissing him fervently.

“I do believe, I have a promise to keep.” Alec whispered into his ear.  
  


_My youth, my youth is yours_  
_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_  
_My youth, my youth is yours_  
_Runaway now and forevermore_  
_My youth, my youth is yours_  
_A truth so loud you can't ignore_  
_My youth is yours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG IT HAPPENED!!! IT HAPPENED AND I GAVE YOU ALL NO WARNING WHATSOEVER.  
> Now I can include the songs used in this chapter: 
> 
> Take Me To Church- Hozier  
> Sinners- Lauren Aquilina  
> Youth- Troye Sivan
> 
> PLEASE let me know your thoughts on the Malec kiss that FINALLY happened! Was it worth the wait? worth the burn? worth the angst?
> 
> Let me know if you had a favorite line or if any part resonated with you! I would love to hear your feedback!
> 
> I've had this kiss written since day 1 of my fic and I have been dying to get here! I am so glad you have all stuck with me through this and made it here with me!!
> 
> Thank you! Thank you! Find me on tumblr at m-aleciseverything if you want to chat or scream at me ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! SO THE LAST CHAPTER ACTUALLY HAPPENED! THEY ACTUALLY KISSED!
> 
> And I am so ecstatic that you all loved it so much!! I am seriously blown away by your amazing responses. I love you all!
> 
> A big huge thank you to my beautiful, lovely, beta, Heather (clockworkswan). Who, like always, gives her best advice, changes, catches my mistakes, and sends amazing reactions through snapchat. (sorry you fell down the stairs because of this chapter)
> 
> I apologize in advance for some of this chapter. But, hopefully you won't hate me for long! *blows kisses and makes puppy dog eyes*
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Tell Me You Love Me by Boy Epic  
> I Have Loved You Wrong by The Swell Season  
> Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan (i listen to a lot of Troye, ok?)  
> BTSK by MS MR
> 
> As always....HAPPY READING!!

_Tell me you love me just one time_  
_Just give me one night_  
_I'll be the secret on your lips_  
_Let me be that one kiss_

That night Magnus dreamed of Alexander; of smiles, hugs, kisses on cheeks, and laughter.

They were in a field surrounded by flowers, love and light. Alec was laughing, his eyes closed and mouth wide. Magnus felt at peace, the sound of Alec’s laughter soothing him deep within. The dream in all its pastel beauty suddenly shifted, turning the glowing light around Alec's laughing face to darkness and red. The world around them turned to hell. The ground beneath his feet cracked to show the fiery lands of hell. The screaming sounds of tortured souls rose through the cracks. He looked back up and saw Alec's face twisted in pain, his angelic body disintegrating from the heat. Magnus reached out to grab him, his hands grazing Alec's cheek and passing through him as he turned to ash.

He awoke with a jerk, his body covered in sweat, his breathing heavy. He saw the early glow of dawn behind Alec's silhouette, who was sitting up and shaking him gently.

“Magnus, wake up!”

Alec wiped away the sweat from Magnus’ forehead. “You're covered in sweat, are you okay?”

Magnus let out a shaky breath.

“I'm fine. Just a dream.”

Alec gave him a nod, his eyes still worried, concern written plainly on his face. He laid back down, took Magnus in his arms again and kissed his forehead. The comforting kiss sent a warmth down his spine and he allowed himself to relax into his arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec inquired gently.

Magnus shook his head. “No, I just want to go back to sleep.”

Alec nodded and rubbed his hands down Magnus’ arms. “Go back to sleep, I've got you.”

The morning passed and the sun rose in the sky. Magnus drifted in and out of sleep, Alec's arms still wrapped around him, as he ran away from his dreams.

Alec's breathing had turned into the steady rhythmic pattern of a deep sleep.

Magnus slipped out of Alec's hold and went to the bathroom to wash his face; wash away the nightmare and sweat. The cold water against his face did its job of waking him up, but it didn't help to drive away the thoughts running through his mind now. Thoughts of the mission, the future, of death.

He snapped his fingers, making his toothbrush appear in this bathroom so that he could freshen up for the day before returning to bed. He brushed his teeth, the strong mint flavor of the toothpaste waking him up completely.

He went back to the bed and found Alec was sitting up, wiping the sleep away from his eyes with his knuckles. He spotted Magnus in the doorway and smiled. A smile that was so free and pure; a smile meant just for him.

Alec rose from the bed and gave Magnus a quick kiss with pressed lips on his way to the bathroom. Magnus slid back in the bed, throwing the covers over him. He heard the running water and he focused on the splashing sounds of Alec washing his face.

He wanted to forget the frightening feeling his dream had caused. The visions of a demon realm fresh on his mind, Alec's pained face at the front of his memories.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alec emerging from the bathroom, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth. He gave Magnus another brilliant smile as he crawled across the bed, joining him under the covers. Without another thought, his hands were on either side of Magnus' face as he brought his face down for a kiss. A kiss full of cool mint that filled his senses completely.

Alec was so giving with his love and with his kisses. Magnus felt his heart thundering in his chest. These kisses were for him and only for him. These casual touches and smiles, a part of Alec no one else could know, only Magnus. He relaxed into his arms and into his lips. The sound of Alec breathing him in during their kiss, stealing his breath for his own. He broke apart from the kiss, both of them breathless from the passion so early in the morning. He opened his eyes and saw Alec smiling, his eyes still closed as he licked his lips.

“Good morning, Magnus.”

“Good morning.” Magnus replied, a hesitant smile on his lips.

He saw the recognition on Alec's face instantly. His smile dropped, his brows furrowing in concern.

“Magnus, what's wrong?”

“It's nothing.” Magnus lied, the high inflection of his words giving him away.

Alec tilted his head, his face serious and his tone deadpan. “Magnus...”

“It's just the dream I had.” Magnus said quietly as he looked down at Alec's chest, his fingers absentmindedly trailing across the dark hair.

“Do you want to talk about it now?”

“It didn't mean anything. I think the stress of this mission and what I have to do is translating into my dreams.”

Magnus felt Alec's entire body tense up at the mention of the mission that brought them here. Magnus regretted bringing it up. There was no escaping what had to happen but he had hoped that they could forget and disappear from their troubles for just a moment longer. Just one more day full of love and tenderness. He closed his eyes and kept his hand on Alec's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“Magnus, we need to talk about that...” Alec said, his voice thick with emotion.

“There's nothing to talk about. It's the only way.” Magnus said flatly, pressing his palm against his chest, trying to keep himself grounded. Trying to keep this moment from leaving them.

Alec shifted up to a seated position, a long weary sigh sounding out loudly in the still room. Magnus sat up and faced him. Alec had his eyes shut tightly, his breath drawing in and out in a soothing pattern. Magnus let him collect himself, recognizing the breathing exercises he often did when feeling anxious.

Alec opened his eyes slowly and looked directly into him.

“Let me research it. Let me try to figure out a different plan.”

“We have already come up with every possible scenario.” Magnus said sadly.

“But maybe you guys missed something. Overlooked some detail that I could find.”

“There is no other detail. You really think this was our first plan? That we didn't think everything else through completely?” Magnus' voice felt tight, his stomach rising in his throat. He didn't like the plan any more than Alec did but it was the only way to save everyone. They had gone over so many alternate plans, so many details, plotted so many different ways and this was the only one that was a guarantee. The only one they could risk trying.

“Magnus, you have to--just-- let me try!”

Magnus could see the desperation in his eyes as his mind scrambled for reasons, for a way to make this work.

“Alexander...”

“Magnus, I just got you back. I sat next to your bed for twelve days while you were in a fucking coma! Do you have any idea how much that tore me apart? How much the thought of never seeing you again ripped me to shreds?! And now...”

Alec took a deep breath to calm his shaking voice.

“And now you want me to let you go? You expect me to be able to do that? After all this?”

Alec's hand gestured between them. Their implication was clear.

Magnus felt his heart breaking, he never wanted this for Alec. He never wanted Alec to look so broken because of him.

“I can't lose you again.” Alec's voice broke as the tears built up in his eyes.

Magnus reached out and placed his hand on Alec's face.

“We'll find another way. We will.” Alec said, his voice low as he rested his forehead against Magnus’. “Promise me.”

Magnus closed his eyes, his tears pushing against his closed lids threatening to spill.

There wasn't another way, there would never be another way, this was the only way.

But he finally had what he wanted. He had found love again. This angel of his dreams. Why couldn't he be selfish and run away? Run away from the Clave and from their duties.

_Because._

This mission was bigger than him. Bigger than them. The whole world was in danger. Magnus could not let everyone suffer because he was a coward who wanted to stay alive. He had been given more time than should be allowed. This was his way to give back.

He couldn't bear to tell Alec all of this right now. So he lied. The lie of a lover, lined with a false promise. The one they both knew was a lie but they said it anyways.

“I promise.”

He felt Alec's thumb swipe away at the tear that had escaped and was making its way over the slope of his cheekbone.

He opened his eyes and was met by beautiful clear hazel, the flecks of blue dark this morning. He wanted to memorize his face in this moment. These eyes that were truly looking at him, pupils wide. A deep loving gaze he had never had directed at him with such sincerity. Magnus knew that this was it for him. This was his one great love, the love he would die with in his heart.

His eyes scanned over Alec's features. The thick black lashes, his expressive brows. The scar that ran through his left brow. His fingers traced over the scar as he found himself wondering how he received it. What had happened to mark his face permanently like this? So many things he had yet to discover, so many stories they still had to share.

He let his fingers trace down along his cheek bone, against the stubble along his jaw line, tracing over the silver scar just below his chin.

Where did this one come from? A mission gone wrong or during one of the many competitions he had found himself in with Jace over the years?

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he thought of the many memories they would need to share. The memories that they would have shared had the odds not been stacked against them.

He let his thumb graze over the full pink stained lips, feeling the heat of Alec’s breath on his thumb. The divot of the bow of his lips so pronounced.

He took in every freckle, the one at the peak of his lips, the freckle to the right of his mouth, the one below his bottom lip, the freckle on his cheek bone. He drank in every detail, counted every bottom lash, and traced the tip of his nose with his thumb.

“Magnus.”

He snapped out of his reveries, his eyes meeting Alec's piercing gaze.

“Stop.”

Magnus dropped his hand to his waist, his fingers tracing lightly over the rune-marked flesh, feeling the scar tissue rough beneath his touch.

“Stop what?”

“Stop looking at me as if you'll never see me again.” Alec's voice choked. The tears flooded his beautiful eyes. The brown, blue and green mixture made his eyes appear like a rushing river.

“I just...” Magnus swallowed down his tears. “I always want to remember you, just like this.”

He ran his hand up Alec's neck, memorizing every cord of muscle, every scar, the raised flesh of his rune.

“No matter what happens, I want to be able to close my eyes and see you as you are right now.”

Alec brought his hand up, taking Magnus' hand in his and placed his fingertips against his mouth. “Magnus, this is not the last time you will see me like this. I plan on waking up in your arms for as long as you will have me.”

_Here is my heart and I hope that's ok_  
_you are the one_  
_So If you fall_  
_Fall into my arms_

Magnus felt his heart clench. Just one more thing working against them. If Magnus did survive this mission then he would one day lose Alec. Either to death or the usual; he would grow tired of his immortality, his inability to relate to mortals and the way they aged.

“My darling, one could never tire of you. I'm afraid it will be you that will tire of me.”

Alec gave him a soft smile as he leaned down and kissed his lips gently. “That's not possible.”

Magnus felt his heart break a thousand times at seeing that smile, full of love and hope.

“But it is, my dear. You will grow old and I will not. These relationships only end in one way.”

Alec straightened his back, his smile leaving his face completely. “What are you trying to say?”

His eyes were wide in fear and wet with the tears that were catching on his lashes.

Magnus placed his hand on his face, his thumb stroking his beard gently. “You deserve more. A life with me would be incomplete, you can't give your heart to someone like me. You deserve better.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Magnus knew he was going to break his heart. He had been given this beautiful heart full of kindness and loyalty and he was throwing it away.

“You can't do that, Magnus. You can't tell me what I deserve or who I should give my heart to.”

Alec's tear filled eyes were lined with anguish and heartbreak. The look he was giving Magnus was full of confusion and hurt. As if he couldn’t believe that his happiness was being taken away from him so suddenly.

“Alexander, please, understand. I want you to have your best life, you deserve someone who can grow old with you. Who can give you their whole life; not just a part of it.”

Alec scoffed, the tears finally escaping and dripping out of his eyes. “Well, you're wrong. My best life is with you! My life would be incomplete without you!”

“And what about the Clave? They will take everything from you!” Magnus hated to bring this up. To bring this reality into their safe haven, this bubble of happiness they had made for each other.

Alec was shaking his head vigorously. “We don't know that. Maybe things can change. Maybe I can have it all. I'm willing to fight for it, if you are.”

“ _Alec..._ ”

Alec flinched at his use of that name.

“ _Alexander_.” He whispered out, his voice brittle and hopeless.

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. “There's just so much working against us.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Alec, the tears running down his cheeks, the droplets getting caught on the hair of his beard.

The thunder crashed loudly and shook the glass in its panes, the heavens opening up and releasing their pain over them.

Magnus had made an angel cry, and it had rained.

“Magnus, please.” His voice was cracked and pleading.

A loud knock sounded on the door, disrupting their thoughts.

Alec let out an unsteady breath as he waited for whoever was at the door to go away.

Another knock came loudly and heavily.

Alec's eyes broke away from Magnus as he stood up and threw on his discarded shirt and his athletic pants. He leaned in and pressed a tear stained kiss to Magnus' lips.

Magnus leaned in, drinking it in.

This last kiss.

Alec wiped at his eyes.

“Wait right here. I'll be right back. Please.” He ran his thumb along Magnus' cheek, wiping away the fallen tears.

Alec left the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Magnus watched his back as he left the room and whispered a silent goodbye in his mind. He closed his eyes and cried softly. This is what he had to do. He couldn't be selfish with Alec's life. He stood up and opened a portal, leaving Alec behind.

\---

Alec answered the door and found Raj standing there, he had come to check on something for the mission. Alec could barely register what was being asked of him. Raj's voice was just a blur in his mind as he thought of Magnus in the room behind him, waiting for him with tears in his eyes. He had found his happiness and not even 48 hours later it was being ripped away from him.

“Alec?”

Alec snapped his attention back to Raj. “Sorry, what was the last thing you said?”

Raj gave him a questioning look. “I asked if you know where Magnus went? Has he already left Idris?”

Alec swallowed down his nerves, his body instinctively shifting in the doorway trying to block Raj's view of what laid behind him.

“I don't know.”

“Is everything okay?” Raj brought his hand up to touch him but stopped mid air before bringing his hand back down to his side.

Alec nodded. “I'm fine. Was that all you needed?”

Raj nodded and took a step back. “Yeah. I'll leave you now. If you hear from Magnus will you tell him I'm looking for him?”

Alec gave him a curt nod before closing the door in his face and walking back to his bedroom. He got the sickening feeling that everything was going to be different now.

He opened the door slowly, his eyes fell on the empty bed. The empty room.

Magnus had left him.

He sat down on the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight. He dropped his face into his hands and wept.

_Say you will_  
_Forget tomorrow and be with me tonight_  
_Just tell me you love me one time_  
_And this isn't goodbye_

 

*****************************************

“No, Clary, that's not how you--”

Jace winced as he reached for his parabatai rune.

“Jace, what's wrong??” Clary reached out for him in concern.

“Alec. Something's not right.” He jumped up and ran through the halls to Alec's room.

Clary ran after him. “Is he hurt?!”

Jace was running quickly up the stairs to get to Alec's room. It was early and from what he knew, Alec had not been down yet. He reached his room, and finding the door unlocked, let himself in. His eyes scanned the room, finding it empty. He ran to the bedroom door and opened it quickly.

Alec was there and he was okay. Not okay but not hurt.

He didn't even look up at him when he came into the room uninvited. He was holding his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking from sobs.

Jace put his hand out behind him, asking Clary to stop with the simple gesture. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes concerned, her view of Alec blocked by the half opened door.

Jace approached Alec slowly.

“Alec...what's going on?”

He heard Alec take a deep breath, his nose running. He was shaking his head in his hands. Jace had a seat next to his brother and he looked up at Clary, he shook his head at her and she turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

He rested his hand on Alec's back.

Alec sat up and wiped his face before looking at Jace. Jace felt a stab of pain in his heart at seeing Alec like this. He looked completely undone. His face was wet with tears, his nose and cheeks splotched with red from crying so hard. His lips were shaking, his black lashes clumped together with tears.

“What happened?” Jace asked gently.

Alec took a deep breath, his cries causing his breath to tremble.

“Magnus...” Alec's voice trailed off as he brought his hand up to his mouth, another silent cry escaping him, his shoulders shaking.

Jace rubbed comforting circles on his back.

“Magnus left. He left me. He's going to go through with the mission. He's going to leave me.”

Jace wrapped his arm around Alec and pulled him into his side. “We’ll figure something out, Alec. We will all work hard together and we won't let this happen.”

Alec turned into him and wrapped his arms around Jace, his face buried against his shoulder, his cries coming out heavily.

Jace wrapped his arms around him tightly and rubbed his back. He let Alec cry against him until his sobs came out quieter, his breaths sounding tired.

“Jace...” Alec's voice was raw and weak from crying. “I love him.”

Jace ran his hand along the back of Alec’s head, his fingers combing through the thick hair.

“I know, buddy.”

Alec released his hold against him and sat up wiping the tears with his palms. He looked at Jace, at the sadness he held in his eyes for him.

“I'm in love with him.”

Jace nodded softly. “I know, I can feel it.” He placed his hand on the parabatai rune on his side.

Alec rubbed his nose with his hand.

“What happened between you two?” Jace asked cautiously.

Alec's eyes wandered around the room at the question. Jace followed his path and took in the room. The disheveled bed, the pillows wrinkled as if they had both been slept on. The realization dawned on him.

“He loves you too.” Jace said softly with a sad smile.

Alec shook his head. “It doesn't matter, whatever he feels isn't enough to make him change his mind.”

“We will find a way to change it for him. I'm not going to let you lose him, Alec.”

Alec looked up at him, his eyes filling with tears again.

“Thank you, Jace.” He whispered out quietly.

*******************************************

 

_10 missed calls – 1 new voicemail – Alexander_

“ _Magnus, you can't just leave in the middle of a conversation and then disappear forever. You can't just leave me like that. We need to talk about this. About everything that happened. Please call me back.”_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 10:00 AM]_

_\--- Magnus, please answer my calls_

 

*****************************************

_Forgive me lover,_  
_For I have sinned_  
_For I have done you wrong_

 

Back at the Institute, Alec dove into work, anything to keep his mind occupied and to keep the pain in his heart at bay. The busy pace of the Institute seemed to be helping. There were always missions to approve, reports to file, meetings to be held, always something to keep his hands busy.

Training in the mornings with Jace, Izzy, and Clary was an excellent way to keep his mind focused on something else other than Magnus. The pain of overworking his muscles competed with the pain of his broken heart.

The heart that Magnus had filled with love and happiness before ripping it out completely; leaving him hollow. An emptiness in his soul he could never replace.

_Magnus._

He had tried incessantly to get in touch with him. Each attempt was a failure.

Texts with no response, calls that went unanswered, fire messages he wasn't even sure Magnus had received or read. He had gotten to the point where he looked desperate, but he didn't care. Truth be told, he was desperate and he didn't care if that made him look bad. He wanted Magnus to know. For Magnus to see just how loved he was.

His heart ached when he would think about how he never said those words to Magnus. He hated himself for letting his fear cripple him, for being afraid of the rejection. He wanted to tell him now, he didn't even care if Magnus wasn't as that point yet. He would wait, he would wait forever. He just wanted Magnus to know and he wanted to tell him in person. This was why he called, why he sent all those messages. He needed to see him again and to tell him everything he felt.

_But this estranged organ in my chest_  
_Still beats for you_  
_It will not rest, so_  
_Meet me in our secret place_  
_When the time has come_

He walked down the halls of the Institute toward his office; he had forgotten to sign off on a report and needed to get that done before ending his work day. He saw the group of shadowhunters part for him to pass, their eyes avoiding him or shifting away from him uncomfortably. He had become a ghost in his own Institute, a haunting that everyone avoided or shied away from. A phantom that roamed their halls and towered over them with his sadness.

They had all definitely noticed something was amiss with him. There was no doubt about that. No one asked though, it seemed they were not comfortable asking their boss why for the past week, he was so angry and sad at the same time. The only ones who knew were Jace and Izzy. He assumed Clary and Simon knew as well but they never approached him about it. Not that he gave them the opportunity to. His focus was on work and work alone. Gone were the days of laughter around the dining room table, late night chats with his siblings, friendly banter while training, or small talk in the office. He had put everyone at arm's length and was content to keep them there until he could mend. If he would ever mend.

He noticed his fellow shadowhunters had quit approaching him. He figured this could be due to the fact that he responded to their inquiries in a terse manner. Instead of approaching him, they sent their questions through Jace, Clary, Izzy, and even Raj. Raj who to Alec's surprise had formally requested to retain his position at the New York Institute instead of returning to Idris. Alec was past the point of caring and had signed his approval without a second thought. Raj didn't seem to be afraid of approaching him with work related questions. He was one of the few who would take the short answers and move on with his work day and get the job done. For that he was thankful, he was tired of the worried looks and the cautious steps around him.

_But you've been every now and then on my mind,_  
_You’re every now and then on my mind_  
_You’re on my mind_

Alec went into his office and saw the report lying there untouched. He stood, hunched over his desk as he quickly glanced over the report before taking his pen and signing at the bottom and sending it via fire message to the Clave. That was done. His work was done for the day and this was what he feared the most every night. The time when his thoughts would come crashing back to him, no longer being kept back by his duties.

Seven days, that's all the time that was left before the next full moon. Seven days and the love of his life would be gone from this world forever.

He felt the reality of the situation hit him again, taking the breath from his lungs and choking him.

He dropped down to the cold marble floor, the weight of a thousand pounds pressing against him. His heart felt like it was being held in the fist of his despair. Each beat it took was painful and strained against the vise holding it back. His ribs felt like the cage that they were but they had become fixed and braced against the weight. They ached with every breath he took as he tried to steady his panicked breathing.

His hearing faded, the sounds of the Institute washed away in a pressure behind his ears, a faint ringing sounding out in his head. He placed his hand against his chest as his anxiety consumed him.

He could feel his breaths coming out strained, shallow, and gasping.

Magnus was going to sacrifice his life. Magnus was going to be gone forever. His beautiful heart would be taken away from this world. Stolen away from him and from everyone.

His vision was fading in and out as he lost control of this attack. It slipped between his fingers. The fingers that held so tightly onto his emotions and were so secure in keeping this from happening.

He saw the quick flash of Izzy rushing to him, her arms holding him, her soothing voice asking him to breath. She sat behind him, her arms wrapped around him, her words whispering calmly and quietly in his ear.

“ _Listen to my breathing, Alec.”_

_“Breathe with me.”_

He closed his eyes and focused on her words, on the steady pace of her deep breaths.

He felt the weight easing off his chest. A pound of pressure leaving him with every exhale.

After ten minutes, an hour, a day, or a lifetime; Alec couldn't tell, it was finally over.

He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead that Izzy was wiping away with her hand. She smiled softly at him, her voice gentle. “Good, you're back. Let me go get you some water.”

She helped him to lean against the desk and left the room.

Alec closed his eyes and focused on the sound of her heels clicking against the floor as they retreated. They faded for a moment as they went down the hall and then he heard them faintly make their way back to him.

“Here.” She held the water out to him and he took it, drinking the ice cold water in small sips.

She had a seat next to him on the floor and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, Iz.” Alec said, his voice breathless and tired.

“Alec, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“What are sisters for?”

They sat together in silence. Izzy reached over and took her brother's hand in hers.

“It's been a long time since this has happened to you, Alec.” She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand.

“I know, I let it- I let everything overwhelm me.” He dropped his head back against the wooden desk.

“I think it's time you go pay Magnus a visit.” Isabelle spoke so quietly that Alec was not sure the words were actually spoken.

He looked at their hands together and the gentle way she was holding him.

“I've tried to get in touch with him. He doesn't want to see me.”

“I highly doubt that. He's scared, that's all. He thinks he's protecting you this way.”

Silence. Alec let out a breath, his ribs sore and groaning in pain.

“He's hurting me.” He said softly, his words falling broken between them.

Izzy angled her body against him and placed her other hand on his chest. She sat there feeling her brother's strong heart beat. Its slow and steady thrum. She imagined she could feel the pain it held with every beat it took. She never wanted this for him; she closed her eyes and let every beat bring back a memory. His face when he told her the story of their kiss, his first kiss. The way his eyes lit up like the sun, the smile on his face that was glowing with happiness and pride. The way he spoke about Magnus, the gentleness and love in his voice. That was what she wanted for him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His hair was in tangles, his usually bright eyes were dark and sunken. No smile had graced his face these past seven days, every ounce of happiness from that day had been stripped away from him, leaving behind this shell.

Heartbreak was something she had always avoided and had hoped he would never feel. And this, this was the heartbreak that comes when you give your heart to someone and they return it in pieces.

She thought of the way he held her when she was heartbroken not that long ago. The way he sang to her and let her cry against him. She wished he would allow her to do the same for him. She could be here for him but he had been pushing her away all week. She clung to him tightly and felt his breathing return to its usual steady pace.

“I think he's probably hurting too.” She offered up quietly and neutrally. She was so scared of having him shut off and pushing her away.

She felt his weary sigh.

“I can't force him to see me, Iz.”

She nodded against him. “That's true. But damn, it would be romantic of you to just show up. Maybe hold a boombox over your head and play a song outside of his window.”

Alec turned to look at her. “What?”

She chuckled softly. “Sorry, Simon has me watching all these old romantic comedies.”

“Simon.” Alec rolled his eyes and she nudged him gently.

“How are things between you?”

Isabelle felt her heart tug at his question. His way of still supporting her and being there for her even through this time.

“We're fine. Don't worry about us.”

“Do you really think I should go see Magnus? You don't think I would be overstepping?”

She thought for a moment and patted his hand. “I think you should at least try. Like you said, you can't force him to see you but you can go and show him that you're not giving up. No harm in that.”

Alec nodded and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

“Let's get you to bed. Tomorrow you can go see him and I will hold down the fort here for you.”

She stood up and pulled him up by the hand she was still holding. He reluctantly got to his feet and walked off with her, their hands together.

 

****************************************

 

_5 missed calls – 1 new voicemail - Alexander_

“ _Hey, Magnus. Please call me back. Please.”_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 9:30 AM]_

_\--- Can we please talk about this?_

 

_8 missed calls – 1 new voicemail – Alexander_

“ _Magnus, I don't even know if you're listening to these. I can only hope that you are and that you know I'm not giving up on you. On us.”_

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 2:30 PM]_

_\--- Please talk to me._

 

_1 missed call – 1 new voicemail – Alexander_

“ _I'm sorry to call in the middle of the night. I dreamed of you in my arms and when I woke up I wanted to talk to you. I hope the ring didn't wake you. I'm sorry if it did. Bye._

 

_[From: Alexander // Time: 12:00 PM]_

_\--- I miss you._

_*****************************************_

_I wanna sleep next to you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_\---_  
_I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_

 

Magnus had ignored every phone call, every voicemail, every text message, every fire message. Alexander was making it difficult to cut ties with him. Which only warmed Magnus' heart for him more. Warmed his heart while breaking it.

He looked down at his phone and stared at the voicemail from the night before he had yet to listen to. It hurt him every time he had to hear Alec's voice. His broken heart pouring out in every message. He tapped on the voice mail and brought the phone to his ear to listen.

He closed his eyes and listened to the soft cries and breathing.

“ _Hey- uh- it's me, Alec.”_ His voice cracked on his name as he let out a shaky breath, the sound of it blowing on the speaker loudly.

“ _I just really miss you. I wanted to hear your voice.”_

A long pause full of quivering breaths sounded out in his ear.

“ _I guess the only way I will hear it is on your voicemail.”_

Magnus closed his eyes as he heard Alec cry on the other end. His breath catching unevenly.

“ _Please talk to me. I can't live like this. I can't live without you.”_

Magnus placed his hand over his mouth as he choked back his tears at the sound of Alec crying so fully on his message.

“ _Is it easy for you…to live without me?”_

The last words were a broken whisper and Magnus felt the last thread holding his heart together unravel completely.

The sound of Alec’s sobs ended abruptly as the message ended.  


_And I know I like to draw the line when it starts to get too real_  
_But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal_

 

Magnus dropped the phone to the floor, the loud crash clattering loudly against the hard floors. He pressed his back against the wall and let his body slide down. He hugged his knees to his chest and hung his head. His sobs escaping him fully now in strong shuddering aches.

Magnus felt his heart breaking inside of his chest, the pain visceral and ripping apart inside of him. Magnus had survived countless of heartbreaks over his many years but this one, this one was more than a heart break. It felt as if his soul were tearing apart inside of him. Leaving him in empty tattered ruins.

He placed a hand on his chest, his cries escaping him in sharp gasps. The mascara burning his eyes before it ran down his face.

A sound of anguish resounded off the smooth floors and walls of the loft. A sound of pain and hopelessness. He felt his throat burning and realized the cries were his own. Coming from deep within him; loud, torn and raw.

He heard the pattering of feet rushing to him from across the loft and next thing he knew he was being wrapped in Catarina's warm embrace. She held him like a child, his cries wet and muffled against her shirt. His hands gripped at her in desperation, trying to find something to hold onto to hold him together; to stop him from fracturing completely.

He wept in her arms, her hands smoothing circles on his back, her voice singing a soothing melody in a language long forgotten. He let his thoughts drift to Alec, to his face moments before he broke his heart. The peaceful way he let Magnus memorize his features, his eyes wet with the tears he hadn't released yet. Tears that he was now crying over his voice mail.

_“Is it easy for you...to live without me?”_

How could Alec even think that? Living without him had been the hardest thing he has ever had to do. It had only been a week but it had by far been the longest week he has ever had to endure in his long life.

He had had a taste of paradise in Alec's arms for one day before the cold bitter reality of his life had snatched it away from him.

_  
So come over now and talk me down_

********************************************

 

Alec sat across from Max in the Institute library.

He had told Izzy he would go see Magnus today but he was afraid. He was afraid he would show up and that Magnus would reject him. That he would push him away. So he hid, he hid away amongst the books and research, the other task that had been consuming his thoughts lately. He was not going to give up, he would try until the last possible second to find a way to save Magnus from this fate.

He had awoken early and placed Jace in temporary charge while he studied in the library. He found Max in here, his face buried in a book. It seemed Max wasn't giving up on Magnus either. He looked over the notes and saw a mixture of Max's, Jace's and Izzy's handwriting. Everyone had been in here trying desperately to find a different solution. He smiled at how considerate his family was, how much they wanted to save Magnus, not just for Alec but because they truly cared for him as well.

Max silently pushed an unopened book in his direction, the next step at trying to figure something out. Alec opened the book and started reading.

They sat like this all morning, only pausing to rub their eyes or stretch from their seats.

Max worked silently and diligently, his focus unbreakable.

Max's phone vibrated against the aged wood of the table. Max picked it up and opened his message. His eyes grew wide for the slightest moment, his gaze flicked up to Alec quickly and back down to his phone before he put on a straight face and responded.

Alec watched his posture and noticed the way he tensed up after the message.

“What's going on?”

Max looked up at him from behind his round framed glasses. “It's nothing.” His voice was sweet and his answer was quick, too quick.

Alec knew when his brother was lying.

“Max, don't lie to me. What is it?”

Max set the phone down between them with a sigh and looked away.

Alec reached across and took the phone up in his hands, he looked at the lit up screen and saw the message from Magnus. He felt his heart sink in his chest.

 

_[From: Magnus 'Freaking' Bane // Time: 11:37 AM]_

_\--- I'm sorry I have been so distant. I hope you will forgive me, friend. I have a box of some very important items; Spell books, history books, personal journals, and other rare items I know you would appreciate. If I don't return. I have instructed Cat and Ragnor that I would like for you to have them._

 

_[To: Magnus 'Freaking' Bane // Time: 11:37 AM]_

_\--- There's nothing to forgive, I understand. Thank you. I have not given up my search, I only hope I can find something in time._

 

Alec read over the texts again and again.

Magnus was preparing for the worst. He was assigning his belongings to friends, he was getting ready to leave and never return.

He sat there, his mouth hanging open slightly as he felt his breath leave him.

The phone buzzed in his hand as another text came in.

 

_[From: Magnus 'Freaking' Bane // Time: 11:39 AM]_

_\--- Thank you, Max, for everything._

 

He slowly handed the phone over to Max. His mind racing over the reality of what just happened. Of Magnus getting his things in order for his end.

“I'm sorry, Alec.” Max's voice was quiet, the sympathy in his voice speaking loudly.

Alec gave an almost imperceptible nod as he looked back down at the book he was reading.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “He's speaking to you.”

Max looked down at his phone, his eyes apologetic.

“How is-” Alec choked on the tears that were building up in his chest.

“Is he okay?”

Max opened his mouth and closed it again. He shook his head.

“I haven't spoken with him much but he's not himself.”

Alec felt a tear fall down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

“Alec, I don't know what happened between you two but whatever it was...I know it was big and I hope you can both work it out before-”

Max's words stopped short and Alec opened his eyes to look at his brother.

“By the angel, Alec. I'm so sorry.” Max removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

Alec wiped the tears away and steadied his voice with a cough. “For what? It's not my life that will be ending in sacrifice.”

Max placed the glasses back on and looked at him, his eyes red and tired.

“Isn't it though?”

Alec looked into the deep eyes of his youngest brother, eyes that held wisdom and clarity. Eyes that understood him without ever being told a thing. He felt his shoulders shake as he brought his head down and cried because Max was right. This would be the end of his life as he knew it. How would he ever recover from the loss of Magnus Bane. From losing this part of his soul, his whole heart. He felt Max's hand rest on top of his arm.

Max spoke softly, his hand gripping his arm firmly in comfort.

“Go see him. He's just being stubborn.”

Alec sat up and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “He doesn't want to see me, Max.”

Max shook his head. “You're wrong. If I know anything about Magnus - and I've spent a lot of time with him, so I feel qualified to say - he wants to see you. No, he's probably dying to see you.”

Alec shook his head. “Why do you think that?”

Max laughed a little and rolled his eyes. “Because, the guy is crazy about you. He never shuts up about you. _'Alexander this'_ and _'Alexander that'_.”

Max scratched at his hair and a smile spread on his face. “Seriously, Alec, only a fool wouldn't notice.”

Alec let out a laugh mixed with a cry and nodded.

He had been a fool this whole time. He had let Magnus slip through his grasp and now it was going to be too late. Only one night together to hold in his memories. Max and Izzy were right, he needed to go to him. Never stop trying, never stop fighting for this love.

“I'm going to go.” Alec said as he wiped his face and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“Go.”

Alec stood up and looked at the book laying open, only a small portion of it read.

Max placed his hand on top of the book and slid it towards himself, his other hand waving Alec off. “I got this, you go and get Magnus.” The corner of his lip quirked up into a smile.

Alec smiled at him and leaned down and kissed his brother on the top of his head eliciting a scoff and shrug from Max.

He turned and ran out of the library.

 

***************************************************

 

Magnus rubbed at his brow. His head hurt from the night before. He had cried himself to sleep in Catarina's arms. His eyes still felt dry and gritty. The hours of the day had not helped bring back the moisture to them that he lost in tears.

He had only lined his eyes lightly this morning, his hair barely styled as he had only ran gelled fingers through it. Catarina had given him a sad smile when she saw him emerge from his bedroom, not in his usual Magnus Bane flair.

He had spent his entire day packing away items of magical importance for Catarina and Ragnor to take with them if needed. He was glad he had worn his gray sweatpants today, he needed the warm comfort of something soft while he trudged away at this tedious work.

He had tried to distract himself the past seven days by settling his affairs and getting his life in order so that if he didn’t make it back, his things would be taken care of. Chairman included. He had asked Ragnor and Catarina to see if Alexander would want him. They had bonded so closely since they met and he thought there would be no one better to keep him safe. No one better to love him the way he did. He only hoped his request wouldn’t hurt him more. He wanted Chairman to keep him comfort and remind him of their time spent together, bring him nothing but happy memories of long talks, wine, and laughing fits.

He smiled at the memory of those long talks with Alec, of the way they told each other everything. The open honesty they shared with each other. He had only ever felt that way with Cat and Ragnor and he was so glad to have made such a friend out of Alec. More than a friend though, they could have been so much more.

Catarina and Ragnor had been his stronghold these past days, assisting him in any way they could. Running errands for him, making him laugh when he let his dark thoughts creep in, bringing him drinks at the end of the night and holding him while he cried.

Ragnor had pulled him aside two nights past and asked to take his place on the mission, an offer that Magnus appreciated but could never accept. He would never allow his friend to take his place for him.

As for letting Alec go, Ragnor and Catarina both agreed, it was the biggest mistake of his life. And Magnus had made plenty of mistakes over the past centuries. He agreed with them but there was nothing else he could do, he knew it was for the best. He had such little time before this mission, how could he spend that time with Alec and then leave him forever? It was bad enough that he was leaving Alec with just one day. But Magnus couldn’t help but be grateful for it, to have it in his memories, to take it with him to the demon realm. He would carry that treasured memory and die with it playing in his mind.

He let out a sigh and looked at the box of potion ingredients carefully before placing them gently in the larger cardboard box on his dining table. He felt Catarina's graceful hand wrap around his arm, he turned to look at her over his shoulder, giving her the faintest hint of a smile.

“Is this the box you need us to take?” She asked.

“Yes, if you don't mind. I've been promising Elias for months now.”

Catarina nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You are a good man, Magnus.”

Magnus shook his head. “I'm just doing what anyone else would do.”

“That's not true. Plenty of people would have run away by now. You. You're not running and you're keeping promises and making sure you take care of others even when you're gone.”

Magnus turned to her and saw the tears brimming in her eyes. She blinked quickly and forced a wide smile on her face.

“I know, I know! No crying, those are the rules.” She wiped the corners of her eyes with gentle fingertips and kissed his nose.

“My beautiful, selfless friend.”

Magnus felt the tears start to form and he kissed her back.

“Magnus, I need you to go through this box one last time!” Ragnor called out loudly as he entered the room and dropped the box heavily on the floor.

Magnus ran over to him in a hurry wiping the tears from his eyes.

“There are fragile items in there!”

“Well you didn't write ‘fragile’ on the box, how am I supposed to know?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and gave the contents of the box one last check.

“Everything's in here.”

Ragnor heaved the box up onto his hip. Catarina was by the door sliding her sandals onto her feet. “So, we will drop these off and be back in an hour or so, ok?”

Magnus nodded at her.

“Call or text if you need anything?”

Magnus nodded again.

“Ragnor get that box there, we need to take it too.” She said with a flick of her hand in the direction of the box on the table before exiting the loft.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ragnor responded, not bothering to look at where Catarina was pointing. He picked up a box that was next to the one he brought into the room.

Magnus was squatting down and petting Chairman, his fingers scratching under his chin.

“Be back in a bit.” Ragnor called out and shut the door behind him.

Magnus stayed for a moment, enjoying this peaceful time where Chairman was being unusually kind and tender. As if he knew what was coming and was trying to make his last days go by without incident.

A knock sounded on the door. Magnus looked up and saw the box marked 'Elias' still sitting on the table where he left it. He rolled his eyes as he went to pick up the box and open the door. Ragnor was always incredibly forgetful.

He opened the door, his free arm holding out the box. “Ragnor, you would forget your own head if it wasn't attached to--”

He stopped and was surprised to see a very disheveled and weary Lightwood standing there. His heart skipped a beat, the nerves returning to his stomach. Just the sight of Alec was enough to have him feeling fluttery all over. His hands ached to reach out for him, to pull him close against him and hold him tightly, never letting him go. He clutched onto the box instead, to keep his hands from betraying him.

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed back the ache in his chest.

“Alexander.”

“Magnus.” Alec's voice was breathless with disbelief, his feet shifted as he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The brown paper crinkled slightly.

“Cat and Ragnor let me in through the gate, I hope that's okay.”

Magnus leaned down and set the box by the wall next to the door.

“Please come in.”

He stepped aside, allowing him entrance.

“These are for you.” Alec held out the blush-colored bouquet to him, his hand shaking ever so slightly. Magnus felt the tears stinging his eyes as he took in this gesture. Alec showing up at his door unannounced, a lovely bundle of flowers in his hand.

_Oh, what they could have been._

He took the paper-wrapped bouquet and smiled fondly. He snapped a finger and a vase with water appeared on the table beside him. He slowly unwrapped the bouquet and placed it in the vase. He ran his fingers over the pale pink peonies, cream colored roses, deep pink ranunculus and baby's breath. He leaned in and took a deep breath, letting the sweet smell of the bouquet give him the strength to face Alec.

“Thank you, they're lovely."

“They reminded me of you.”

He opened his eyes and turned to face him. He looked at the bloodshot eyes, the pale skin, and the dark circles standing out like bruises. His pink lips forming the slightest hint of a smile.

_Oh, Alexander, this was not what I wanted for you._

Alec's eyes were searching the room, taking note of the boxed up items. Chairman ran up to him excitedly, his body rubbing up against Alec's legs. He knelt down to pet him quickly, quietly whispering a greeting to his friend before he stood up again.

His eyes were a clear green today as they flicked around the room the way they usually did when his mind was trying to collect his thoughts before finally settling on Magnus; his mouth slightly parted.

“Thank you for letting me in.” His voice shook as he spoke and he swallowed quickly.

“Of course, you are always welcome here.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat, his mouth twitching as he tried to regain his composure.

“I've missed you.” The words came out in breaths, soft and full of his heartache.

Magnus turned his head and blinked back the tears that had sprung up in his eyes from hearing the broken voice of the man he loved.

Alec took a tentative step towards him, his hands restless and shaking.

“I just came to say one thing and when I'm done, I will leave, if that's what you want.”

Magnus nodded before turning to look at him, his arms crossed against his chest, his hands gripping his elbows. A protective barrier for his heart and a way to hold onto something, to keep him steady while he heard Alec out.

“I understand why you did what you did. Why you pushed me away...”

Magnus closed his eyes and felt his resolve weakening.

“But I also want you to know that you're wrong. You're so very wrong, Magnus.”

Magnus let out a tired exhale.

“I knew exactly what I was doing when I chose you. It was a decision I made wholeheartedly.”

“Alexander...”

“I want you and everything that comes with you.”

Magnus opened his eyes to look at him and felt a tear trail down his cheek slowly.

“I'm immortal.”

“Yeah, I know. You think I didn't think this through and consider what that means for us?”

Alec took another step towards him.

“I want your past, your present, your future, your over the top lifestyle, your glitter, Chairman...”

Magnus chuckled softly at those last additions.

“I want your immortality and your magic. I want all of you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus noticed that with every word Alec had taken a step towards him, closing the distance between them. Alec stopped a couple of paces away from him, so close yet so far away. He felt his tears streaming down his face now, no longer able to be held back.

“I know we have a lot working against us and that even if we find a way to survive this mission, we will have more working against us still. But I want you to know that no matter what, I still choose you. I will always choose you.”

Magnus was left speechless as he stood there, tears trickling down his face. Alec's eyes were reaching into him, placing all of his love in that one look. He watched as Alec ran his hands behind his head and scratch at the mess of tangles.

“I know that what I am asking of you is unfair. I know that I am always risking my life and I understand if it's too much for you, the life of a shadowhunter can be brutal and short. One day, I will die and I will leave you here alone and broken. I shouldn't ask this of you and it's incredibly selfish of me but I am. I am asking you to choose me, Magnus. To take me as I am. And I am just a mortal man who is madly in love with you.”

Magnus looked up at him quickly, the declaration playing back in his mind. Alec was looking at him, his eyes soft and pleading. His mouth was holding its gentle smile, uncertainty written on his brow. He was placing his broken heart out in the open. Handing it in its vulnerability on a platter to him.

“ _I love you, Magnus._ And so I just had to ask.”

The room fell silent. Only the sound of Chairman purring against his legs was in the room. The hesitation from Magnus fell heavily between them.

Alec nodded and swallowed down his pride.

He had come here to say what he had to say, he said he would understand and now was the time for him to retreat. He only ever wanted Magnus to know, to know the true depth of his feelings. So that he would know he was loved.

“I'm sorry for intruding on you. I will not ask again.”

He turned to leave. To leave behind his heart and walk away.

“Wait.”

Alec's steps faltered as he turned back to Magnus. The tears had left faint black trails down his cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away, to kiss away the tears and his sadness.

Magnus took a step towards him, his hand reaching out for him, his fingers brushing against his beard. Alec leaned his face into his touch, his touch that was like a spark jolting his heart back to life. His eyes closed at the first contact between them; after so many days apart. Days that felt like lifetimes passed.

“I choose you too, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec smiled into his palm, a tear falling silently down and meeting Magnus' hands.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said as he placed a soft, chaste kiss against his lips.

Alec huffed out a small breath of laughter, a smile spread on his face. Those four words filling his life with joy. He felt his soul come together again, his heart reform in his chest the broken pieces knitting back together, as it pounded heavily in a rush of glee.

“I'm in love with you.” Magnus whispered against his lips.

He placed his hands on either side of Magnus' face, their eyes holding each other in their gaze. Their hearts full of love. He let his eyes look down at the smile on Magnus' lips. His smile sparkling in its happiness.

“God, I love you so much.” Alec said in a rush of breath as he leaned in and brought Magnus' lips against his again, his kiss desperate and hungry. He swiped his thumbs across Magnus' cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Magnus felt this kiss rush through him. All of Alec’s love and care was on his lips. Lips that tasted sweet and salty. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him back like a man thirsty for water on a desert. Their tongues mixed together in a gentle, messy tangle. Magnus wanted to live in this moment forever, their lips together and this all encompassing happiness.

They pulled apart and he looked down at Magnus, at the smile on his face, his lips wet from their kiss. He kissed his cheeks, the taste of Magnus' tears on his lips. He wrapped his arms around him and held his body to his in an embrace.

“I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls.” Magnus was crying against him now. His apologies rushing out of him like a torrent.

“Please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you.”

“Shh Shh, it's okay, Magnus.” Alec angled his head down and kissed his hair.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, Magnus, of course I forgive you.” Alec pulled away and held onto Magnus’ shoulders. “I will always forgive you.”

Magnus shook his head. “I hurt you.”

Alec brushed his knuckles against the smooth plain of Magnus' cheek, his hand trailing down the gentle curve of his ear, feeling the bristle of short hair behind it.

“Magnus, you have made me happy beyond words.”

Magnus smiled and shook his head.

“For over a century I have been alone and lost. You brought me back, you brought happiness back into my life.”

The corner of Alec's mouth jumped up in a smile as he held his gaze on Magnus.

He pulled Magnus closer and looked down at his face. He ran his fingers over his cheekbones and down his jaw. He could feel his heart drumming loudly and roughly, finally alive again.

“Magnus, I love you so much it hurts. I don't think anyone was meant to have this much happiness inside of them.”

Magnus smiled up at him and reached down to take Alec's hand in his. He placed it over his heart. Alec felt the heavy beat, quick beneath his palm, the strength of it moving his chest up and down in it's pattern.

“This is what you do to me, Alexander.”

Alec smiled at him and he let his hand smooth over the flowing black shirt Magnus was wearing, his fingers brushing against his neck as he let his hand wrap around his shoulder.

“I don't have to work today. Can I stay here with you? I can help with...” Alec looked around at the room, the boxes strewn about, some half full and some taped shut.

Magnus shook his head. “I just want to spend time with you. All that can wait.”

He gestured with his head towards the door and tugged on his hand for him to follow. They climbed the stairs up to the rooftop. The garden was in bloom, the smell of the lavender bushes permeated the air around them.

“This is the best place to watch the sunset.” Magnus said, his hand holding onto Alec's tightly.

They had a seat on the outdoor couch beneath a canopy. Magnus laying back against Alec's chest, his legs stretched out on the seat next to him.

“Oh no, your allergies!” He sat up suddenly as if to stand.

Alec laughed and shook his head, pulling Magnus back to lay down against him.

“I took my medicine, I'll be fine.”

They laid together, watching the sunset, the smell of spring surrounding them, the crickets making their music the minute the sun was down. They drank wine and talked about the stars, about the constellations and the Greek mythologies behind them. They let their worries and pain leave them as they enjoyed each other’s company.

Alec felt Magnus shiver against him when a cool springtime breeze blew over them.

“You’re cold, let's go back inside.”

They joined hands and went back to the loft.

Magnus walked him towards the bedroom, Alec following behind obediently; not wanting the night to end.

 

_It didn't come easy I'm glad it was hard  
Worth the wait to give you my heart _

 

Alec gently nudged Chairman back into the hallway with his foot as he shut the door behind them.

Magnus tugged him forward quickly, his body crashing against his. He pressed a kiss on the sharp line of Alec's jaw as he brought his lips to Alec's ear.

“Would you stay with me tonight?” Magnus' breath was warm against his ear and he closed his eyes, embracing the sensation it sent down his spine. Desire pooling in his belly. Magnus’ effect on him was immediate.

He let out a slow breath through pursed lips.

“I'll stay with you tonight and every night if you will have me.”

Magnus smiled up at him and his eyes grew wide as he felt Alec's hands grip onto his arms turning him around suddenly; pressing his back against his chest. Magnus' desire flared instantly. Alec's breathing was falling gently over his shoulder. His hands were running firmly down his arms and down to the hem of his shirt. Magnus shivered against him as he ran his hands up again, drawing the shirt up and over his head.

Their bodies parted for a moment as Alec made quick work of his buttons, removing his shirt and throwing it behind him.

Magnus felt the heat of his chest against his back again, the hair tickling him against his shoulder blades.

Alec's hands cupped around his shoulders as he brought his mouth close to the thin skin of his neck. Magnus closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as Alec blew a cool stream of breath against the nape of his neck. His lips brushing gently against the back of his ear as he kissed him on the sensitive skin just below his earlobe.

Magnus' skin prickled from the sensation of Alec's fingers running along the taut bands of the muscles in his neck. Each fingertip played him like an instrument.

His breath shook when Alec's lips brushed against him, gently making their way down the length of his neck, the hair on his face scratching at him delicately. Alec brought his other hand up to Magnus' hair his fingers making a gentle fist in the length of his hair. He let out a small gasp as Alec gently tugged his head down to the side, allowing him more access to his neck.

The heat of his tongue lightly teased his collarbone before his lips pressed wet kisses against the tender flesh. He worked his way up his neck again, his kisses pausing intermittently to suck gently.

Magnus felt a moan escape him, his body shuddering against Alec as he ran his hand down his neck, his fingers tracing along the sharp angle of his Adam's apple. Magnus tilted his head back against Alec's shoulder, giving himself up to Alec completely. He reached his arm back and curled his fingers around Alec's neck, pressing him firmly against his neck. Alec's kisses turned hungry as he let Magnus push him deeply into the spots along his neck that elicited a deeper reaction from him. He kissed and sucked firmly, the actions causing small cries of pleasure.

Alec let his kisses trail up to Magnus' jaw. He brought his hand up to Magnus' chin and angled his mouth to face him. Magnus' mouth was parted and ready for him, and he joined their lips together in a heavy breath. Their mouths working together in fervor, their tongues tasting each other.

Magnus could feel his soul leaving him as Alec kissed him in heated passion, his hand trailing slowly down his neck and over the curve of his shoulder and down his arms slowly until it found its way to his waist. His fingers danced along the ridge of each rib as he worked his way down to his hip, the brush against his hip bone causing him to twitch in his pants.

Alec parted from the kiss and turned Magnus to face him, his hand curved around his waist, the other holding him behind his neck.

He watched as Alec's eyes, now a golden brown with a hint of green, examined every detail of his face. His eyes following his lips' path, his thumb brushing along the now bruised and marked flesh, red and raw from his beard.

Alec's eyes met his again, his lips red and wet.

Magnus brought his hands up to Alec's chest and ran his hands slowly over the curve of his pectoral muscles. Alec's eyes closed as he allowed Magnus to touch him freely.

Magnus followed Alec's lead and brushed his lips against the base of his throat, his teeth grazing delicately along the collarbone, a gasp escaping Alec from the contact. He pressed open mouth kisses along the strong muscle in his neck, the rough texture of the rune inside his mouth as he sucked firmly against Alec's pulse point. Alec's hands were on him, his large hands splayed against the flat of his back. His fingers slowly running up the length of his spine, a line of fire left in their wake.

Magnus pulled off and inspected the bruised skin along the curve of his rune. He blew a cold magicked breath against the rune, Alec's body shivering from the contact. He turned his attentions to the other side of Alec's neck and let his tongue trail up corded muscle to his jaw. He kissed against the line of his jaw, the rough hair of his beard scratching against him as he kissed and drew the skin into his mouth; gently at first then roughly as Alec's moans spilled from his mouth in gasps.

He pulled back and laced his fingers through Alec's. He pulled him toward his bed and gently nudged him down to sit.

Alec had a seat on the bed as Magnus ran his hand along his chest and pushed him back to a laying position. His hands gliding smoothly down to his pants. He quickly undid the belt buckle. His fingers gracefully working the button and zipper undone. Alec lifted his hips as Magnus pulled the black pants down his long legs.

Alec watched as Magnus bit his lip, his eyes hungry as he eyed his erection. Alec let out a moan as Magnus ran his palm in circles against him, the front of his underwear getting wet with the evidence of his desire.

Magnus curled his fingers under the band of his underwear and slowly slid down the black fabric of his boxer briefs. A deep moan sounded out loudly in the room as Magnus appreciated the sight of Alec's dick springing out from the confines of his underwear. He slid the underwear down the rest of the way and let them drop down the floor.

He let his hands glide up the length of Alec's legs. His mouth trailed kisses along the way, his tongue caressing the inside of his thighs as they shook delicately from pleasure.

Magnus pressed open mouth kisses along Alec's inner thigh, his mouth nipping gently and sucking gently before letting his breath fall hotly on his erection. He kissed along the ridge of Alec's hip bone, his blunt teeth grazing along the bone tenderly, the muscles of Alec's abdomen clenching as he sucked the thin skin over the bone. The side of Alec's dick brushed against his cheek like silk as Magnus left evidence of his ministrations in a purple mark only for his eyes.

He lifted up and crawled on top of Alec, his legs straddling over his hips. He leaned down and kissed Alec's mouth tenderly and reached his hand down between them, his fingertips tracing over the curve of Alec's sculpted core and down to his cock. He let his hand glide over it, his palm spreading the wetness down his shaft.

Alec moaned into his mouth, his hands gripping tightly on Magnus' hips as he pressed down on top of his throbbing erection.

Magnus rolled his hips, Alec's dick rubbing against his, sending a shooting pleasure down his legs.

Alec hooked his fingers under the band of his sweatpants and tugged down as Magnus rose to his knees allowing Alec the access to pull them down. Magnus slowly worked one leg at a time out of the sweatpants. His red boxer briefs standing out against the tan skin.

The light of lust blazed in Alec's eyes as he rose onto his elbow, his arm wrapping around Magnus' hips, his hand gripping firmly on his ass as he pulled Magnus' hips against his face. He pressed slow, hot kisses along his cock over the fabric of his underwear. His tongue jutting out and licking along the head, and over the wet spot of pre-cum on his underwear.

Magnus let out a deep throaty moan at the feel of Alec's plump lips kissing his cock, only the fabric of his underwear separating him from the wetness of his lips. He dug his fingers into Alec's thick black hair, gripping gently at the roots.

Slender fingers were now gliding up his legs under the fabric of his boxer briefs tickling against his balls before tugging the fabric down. Alec leaned forward, his mouth pressing a desperate kiss against his hip bone. His kiss was full of teeth and tongue as he sucked, his hand circling around his dick, stroking him, his thumb swiping over his throbbing head and smearing the new bead of pre-cum.

Alec pulled back and laid down, his thumb going into his mouth as he tasted Magnus for the first time.

Magnus felt a heat form in his belly at the sight of Alec tasting him in unabashed pleasure. His mouth sucking on his tip of his thumb delicately, the small moan humming through his closed lips.

The thumb popped out of his mouth in a wet sound as he reached up and pulled Magnus down on top of him. He brought his hands up to Magnus' face and brought his face down in a kiss. Magnus let himself melt into the kiss, his hips pressing down against Alec, their dicks brushing together as their mouths worked together.

Alec tasted of salt and wine and Magnus was intoxicated by the heat of his mouth against his.

Alec's hands ran down his back, their touch gentle and delicate as he explored every curve and angle with his fingertips. His long, elegant fingers flowing along the sea of tan glittery skin.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered out breathlessly, his voice husky from want.“I want to be with you.”

Magnus pulled back and looked down at him. His ever changing eyes were now the color of dark honey, his pupils wide, his hair a mess of curl and tangles.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“I'm sure, but only if you want to.” Alec said as he laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands to his lips for a kiss.

Magnus leaned in and kissed him deeply, his nose pressing against Alec's cheek. He broke the kiss and looked down at Alec his eyes closed tightly, his dark lashes a thick line of black against his fair skin.

“Oh, I definitely want to. I have for a while now, Alexander.”

Alec's face flushed red, the corner of his mouth spreading into a beautiful smirk.

Magnus snapped his fingers, his underwear disappearing completely, a bottle of lube appearing on the bed next to Alec.

Alec let out a small laugh as he noticed the bottle beside him. “That's useful.”

Magnus gave him a cocky shrug before taking him in for another kiss, his hand reaching for the bottle. He sat up and opened it. He grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed a generous amount on his fingertips.

Alec rubbed his fingers together, spreading the lube, the warming sensation hot against his skin.

He felt the warmth wrap around his dick suddenly and he noticed that Magnus had coated his hands in the warm liquid and now had them working their way up and down his shaft. He dropped his head back and let out a groan, his hands finding their way to Magnus' ass.

Magnus was rocking back and forth slightly and he felt Alec's hand glide against the curve of his ass, his fingers finding their way between him. The long fingers sliding smoothly over him, working around his rim slowly and delicately.

A small cry sounded out as Alec worked against him.

“Is that okay?” Alec asked, his breathing heavy.

“Mmhmm.” Magnus moaned into the touch.

Alec's fingers were smoothing him over in warm circles, the tips of his fingers teasing the entrance dangerously.

“Put your fingers inside of me, Alexander.”

Alec gulped at the request, his index finger gliding into Magnus easily and slowly.

Magnus was moving his hips back against the palm of his hand, his eyes closed.

“You can add another.”

Alec pulled his finger out and slowly inserted both his index and middle finger. Magnus moaned loudly, his head thrown back, his hips fucking his fingers slowly. Alec curled his fingers and felt the tips rub along a firm place and Magnus let out a cry from the contact. He continued curling his fingers against the spot as Magnus' mouth fell open and he let his cries come out loudly and openly.

He ran blue sparking fingers through his hair before reaching down and taking Alec's dick in his hands, his hands pumping him and preparing him.

Alec felt the surge of magic flood through him from Magnus' fingers, the blue of his magic shimmering beautifully as he stroked him quickly, his hands twisting, and gripping him. Alec let out a cry and threw his head back from the magic on him. The feeling of Magnus' magic running through him, coating him completely in it's warmth and spark.

“I want you inside of me, Alexander.” Magnus breathed out heavily from above him.

Alec nodded, pulled his fingers out and gently tugged on Magnus' arm; asking him to come down. Magnus leaned into him, his forehead resting against Alec's.

“Please let me know if I'm hurting you.” Alec whispered softly against his lips before kissing him.

Magnus nodded. “You won't hurt me, I trust you.”

Alec brought his hand up to Magnus' face, his fingers brushing the hair out of his face. “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled at him, his heart thrumming strongly, the butterflies returning in a flurry in his stomach at the sound of those three words. “I love you too, Alexander, so much.”

Alec smiled and kissed him again before Magnus leaned back on the balls of his feet, squatting above his hips. He took Alec in his hand and pressed his head along his entrance. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself.

Alec felt the tightness of Magnus take him in and he closed his eyes as he allowed Magnus to have full control of the situation. His eyes rolled back as the warmth and the smooth lining of his walls clenched tightly around him and enveloped him completely. He breathed steadily as Magnus took him in inch by inch.

Magnus let out a deep moan as he took in Alec's length. He sat still for a moment, allowing himself to adjust to the thickness that was spreading him deliciously. His ass was now resting against Alec's hips, Alec buried inside of him, reaching deeply and stretching him. A pain that quickly faded into pleasure.

He looked down at Alec, whose eyes had grown wide in pleasure, cheeks flushed beautifully. Alec was lying perfectly still, allowing him to take it at his own pace. Magnus shifted his feet back and let his knees drop down to the mattress on each side of Alec's hips. He rocked his hips back and forth before lifting his hips slowly up and slowly back down again. Slow controlled movements that had Alec moaning in pleasure.

Alec hissed through his teeth, his eyes shut tightly, his top teeth biting down on his lip.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Alec's bottom lip. Alec released his bite and kissed him back, his arms wrapping around his waist, his hands roving along his back, his fingers pressing deeply into the strong muscles of his shoulders.

Magnus picked up the pace as he lifted his hips up and down in quick succession. A mixture of cries and moans escaping him every time he slammed down against Alec. The head of of his cock brushing against his prostate in a delicious rhythm.

Alec paced his breathing, trying to keep himself in control as Magnus rode him deliciously into a state bliss. He ran his hands up Magnus' thighs, his hands gripping onto his hips as he moved up and down firmly. Magnus' head was thrown back in pleasure, the sounds he was emitting were full of lust and Alec felt himself approaching the edge. He let out a moan and ran his hand along Magnus' erection that was slapping against his stomach.

Magnus looked down at Alec, his hair black against the soft pink silk sheets on his bed, his face flushed beautifully, his lips parted, his breathing falling heavily, his eyes hooded in ecstasy. He was a vision beneath him like this, at his mercy, his eyes closing in pleasure every time Magnus let his weight fall down roughly against him.

“Magnus...” Alec was breathless as he tried to speak.

Magnus watched as a small smile spread on his face. “You feel amazing.”

Magnus smiled and rode him harder and quicker, his orgasm building up in him.

Magnus' smile was interrupted by Alec lifting him and dropping him against him. His dick burying deep inside him. Magnus let Alec control his actions as he enjoyed the feel of Alec being inside of him finally. The feeling of Alec taking control ignited his lust even more. He wanted Alec to take what he wanted from him. To fuck him with no reservations.

“Alexan--”

Alec's fingers were digging into him and Magnus embraced the idea that evidence of this night may be imprinted on him in the morning.

“ _Fuck me, Alexander._ ” Magnus breathed out desperately.

Alec's movements paused and he looked at Magnus with the hunger of a man starved. He sat up suddenly, his arm wrapping around his waist before he flipped them over. Magnus felt the cool silk of the sheets slide along his back slick from sweat. He let his legs fall open, knees up by his sides, spreading himself for Alec completely.

Alec leaned over him, his breath falling heavily in pants over his mouth. He rolled his hips slowly and fluidly, a gentleness that left Magnus aching for more.

Alec leaned down and took his lips against his, a kiss full of passion and love. He trailed his fingers along his face, his eyes watching him, watching the way he moaned in pleasure as he moved inside of him.

Magnus felt the heat burning up inside of him as Alec made love to him, his kisses gentle, his hands gliding up his sides and down his arms, his fingers twining through his. Magnus wrapped his free hand around him, his hand gliding down his strong back and down to his ass. He gripped tightly onto his hip, his hand pulling him into him harder.

Alec felt Magnus' encouragements and he thrust himself into him harder, his eyes never closing as he watched Magnus take him in, his face wrecked and beautiful beneath him.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the side of his neck that was left open for him, his lips trailing along the marks left from earlier. He let his breath come out heavily as he whispered against Magnus' ear, his lips brushing against him. “You are glorious.”

Magnus hummed in appreciation and Alec felt his breaths falling in quick pants against his shoulder, his whimpers mewling out softly with every thrust.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Alec brush his lips against his ear again, the sweat of their chests brushing together. He heard Alec mutter something in his ear too soft for him to hear as he wrapped his long fingers around his dick.

Magnus exhaled sharply from the overwhelming sensation of Alec moving roughly inside of him, his prostate being stroked with every thrust, and the feeling of Alec stroking his dick. His legs shook as the pleasure shuddered through him. His breaths hard to catch as he melted into the mattress, Alec unraveling him completely.

Alec's lips were at his ear again, his voice barely a whisper.

“ _Je t'aime.”_

Magnus turned his head to look at him, their eyes meeting as Alec kept his pace, his hips moving against him fluidly.

“ _Moi aussi, je t'aime.”_ Magnus responded, the French flowing from him naturally. His heart beating loudly inside of him as he looked into Alec's loving eyes.

Alec smiled softly, his eyes never leaving his, his fingers sweeping the hair out of his face and trailing down to his mouth, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “ _Toi et personne d'autre.”_

_You and nobody else._

Magnus leaned up and took Alec's lips against his own again. Their lips melding together perfectly, moving together in a rush of love and passion. Magnus felt Alec's love for him over his entire body. Every touch and kiss warm with it. His heart was in his hands a gift from Alec just for him. A gift that Magnus would cherish forever and keep inside of him.

“ _Toujours._ "

_Always._

Alec kept his steady and smooth pacing. Their faces close, breath mixing together. Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec, his eyes closed, the red of his lips wet and asking to be kissed _._

Alec was breathing quickly as he whispered words against Magnus' lips in a flurry of languages; each one translating in Magnus' mind.

“ _Mi amor. Iubita mea. Tesoro mio. Ocelle mi.”_

_My love. My beloved. My treasure. Apple of my eye._

Magnus crashed his lips against Alec's, their tongues gliding together, his ample lips praising him, his hand working him in continuous strokes as he pushed inside of him with a firm vigor.

Alec melted into the feeling of being inside of Magnus, their lips together tasting each other’s love, his hands caressing Magnus' smooth cock. Their souls had become one in this moment as they pressed into each other, their bodies a tangle of limbs and sweat. Their breaths flowing into the other as they expressed their love for each other in the purest way. This was the closest Alec would ever be to someone else and he was happy it was Magnus. That Magnus could have this part of him, that Magnus wanted this part of him.

Magnus' hands were running up his chest, the blue magic dancing around his finger tips. Alec loved the feeling of Magnus' hands on him, his magic sending pulsing pleasure through his body. His hands were gripping onto his shoulders and Alec turned his head to the side and kissed the graceful fingers with their blue magic. The warmth sending a shock in down his spine, his toes curling from the sensation.

Magnus felt his orgasm approaching as he was completely taken over in pleasure at all angles. Alec's cock inside of him hitting him roughly, the pleasure of the repeated motion building up inside of him. His hands were stroking him, milking him in fluid strokes to match the pace of his hips.

Magnus arched his back and closed his eyes, flashes of magic sparking brightly from his fingers as Alec fucked him into oblivion.

Alec cried out through clenched teeth. “Fuck, Magnus.”

His body shuddered from the magic, the grip of his hand tightening around Magnus' cock, the motion of his hips stopping roughly inside of him.

Magnus whimpered at the sound of Alec crying out in desperation, the profanity sliding off of his tongue.

“Alexander, don't stop.”

His hips were pumping into him again, the movements hard and deep.

“Mmm. You feel so good inside of me.”

Alec leaned down and kissed his eyelids. He let his forehead rest against his, the sweat on their brows slick. “I want you to come with me, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded against him. His jaw angling up to meet Alec's lips again. He would never get enough of these lips, never get enough of their gentle passion.

“I'm almost there.” Alec warned, his hips pounding into him, a grunt escaping him with every stroke.

Magnus felt his orgasm on the brink building up inside of him from both actions. Alec whispering in his ear, his hips fucking him deliciously and his hands working him as well. He felt Alec's hips bury himself deeply, a deep throaty moan coming out from him shamelessly. Magnus felt his orgasm release at that moment, joining Alec with his own cries of pleasure.

Alec saw the bright flash of stars behind his eyes as he buried himself deeply inside Magnus, his orgasm spilling inside of him, Magnus’ walls clenching around him tightly. Alec felt the orgasm in his spine, down his legs and into his toes. His entire body was alive with sensitivity, his bones turned to mush as he looked down at Magnus. His mouth open, his hair falling across his forehead, his eyes shut tightly from his orgasm.

Alec felt the evidence of Magnus' orgasm on his hand, the hot moisture dripping along his knuckles. He let himself drop down onto his elbow, his lips finding Magnus' in sweet generous kisses.

Magnus' breathing was coming out fast and heavy as he lazily met his kisses. A smile spread on his face and Alec kissed the corner of his smile on his cheek.

He lifted himself up again and slowly slid himself out and brought Magnus' legs down to a comfortable lying position. He let himself collapse beside Magnus, the weight of his body increasing as he felt his limbs go weak from his orgasm.

Magnus slowly raised a weak arm and snapped his fingers, the mess disappearing along with the bottle of lube.

Alec smiled at the way Magnus used his magic for the smallest inconveniences.

He laid on his back, his breathing heavy, his heart pounding in his chest, the sweat dripping down his forehead. He ran his hands through his hair and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

Magnus' hand found his as he laced their fingers together, his body scooting closer to Alec.

Alec turned on his side to face him and pressed a kiss against the strong curve of his shoulder.

Magnus hummed sweetly in response to the touch as Alec placed feather light kisses along his neck up to his cheek.

“That was amazing.” Alec said quietly into his neck.

Magnus smiled and nodded. “That was beyond amazing, Alexander.”

Alec kissed his temple, the sweat salty on his lips. “I'm so glad I was able to please you.”

Magnus turned to face him. “You more than pleased me. I have been ruined for all eternity.”

Alec's face blushed, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Magnus chuckled softly. “After all that, you still blush.”

Magnus let his eyes wander over him now, the skin of his chest bright red and flushed.

“Oh, Alexander, sex flush looks positively beautiful on you.”

He ran his polished nails along his chest, his fingers tangling into his chest hair.

Alec let his arm drape over Magnus and pull him in close to him. His face burying in the curve of his neck.

“I'm hungry now.” Alec said into his neck, his deep voice vibrating against him, tickling him.

Magnus laughed and ran his fingers along the back of Alec's hair.

“What do you want? I can get you anything from anywhere.”

Alec thought for a moment, his fingers tapping in thought along Magnus' back.

“Donuts.”

Magnus laughed and sat up, bringing Alec with him.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a box of hot and fresh donuts appearing in front of them.

Alec's eyes twinkled in delight as he saw the box of donuts. The sweet smell of the glaze wafting around them.

Alec picked up a hot donut and bit into it, the glaze and dough melting into his mouth. He moaned in delight, his eyes shutting as he savored the taste of this treat. He broke off a piece and offered it to Magnus. Alec set the bite in Magnus’ open mouth and he was quick to close his mouth around his fingertips clearing off the glaze with a swirl of his tongue.

Alec took in a quick breath, his mouth parted and a lazy smile spreading on his face. He felt his desire building back up in him quickly and he pushed it down. He didn't need to be so greedy. Although he would gladly spend the rest of his nights bringing Magnus to pleasure.

He took another bite of his donut and fed Magnus again, his mouth closing around his thumb and sucking the flavor off gently.

Magnus reached over and broke off a piece of a chocolate covered donut, he offered it up to Alec who opened his mouth for him. Magnus let him chew his bite before he placed his chocolate coated thumb against Alec's pink lips. Alec's lips quirked into a smile as he took in Magnus' thumb in his mouth. His tongue licking the chocolate off in a broad sweep before circling around the tip of his thumb.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a firm kiss against him. His tongue swiping out and parting Alec's lips. Alec opened for him eagerly, his tongue meeting his gently. The sweet taste of melted sugar and chocolate mixing between them.

Magnus snapped his fingers, moving the box of donuts to the kitchen.

He pressed himself on top of Alec, deepening their kiss into the mattress.

He loved the way Alec kissed, his tongue was gentle and slow. Each swipe of his tongue moved tenderly against his.

Magnus pulled apart from their kiss, their lips sticking together as he pulled back.

“Sorry, I got carried away. You can't do things like that with your tongue, it does things to me.”

Alec laughed. “You started it.”

Magnus shrugged and then gave him a sly smile. “I bet you are amazing with your mouth.”

Alec covered his blushing face with a broad hand.

Magnus laughed and kissed him quickly on his forehead. “Okay, I'll stop. We should go to sleep. You have to be up early for work.”

Alec let out a yawn as he pulled Magnus against him, his head leaning against his shoulder.

Magnus reached down and pulled the covers over them as he turned on this side, his face nuzzling into Alec’s armpit; the soft hair tickling against his nose and cheeks.

“I have to be up early but I will try not to wake you.”

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes. He had found his comfort in this spot.

Alec closed his eyes and smiled at the feel of Magnus laying against him. Their bodies naked against each other on the cool silk sheets.

 _But deep down I knew  
No matter what in the end, it'd be me and you_

******************************************************

 

Alec woke up the next morning, the bed empty. He sat up and slid his underwear on before crossing the room to the adjoining restroom.

He rinsed his face off and looked at himself in the mirror. The bruise-like marks on his rune and below his jaw. He let his fingers trail over them, feeling the tenderness beneath the skin. His eyes went down to his hip, the same mark resting just below the waistband of his boxer briefs.

He smiled at his reflection. He felt as if he were ready to burst with the happiness he had inside. He loved Magnus and Magnus loved him back. He kept repeating that in his head, the flutter of his heart racing quickly. He wanted to see Magnus again, to take him in his arms and hold him forever. He rushed out the bathroom to go find him, the smile shining brightly on his face.

The hard floors were cold against his feet and he shivered as he walked around half naked through the loft. It was still early, the sun still low in the sky, the light of it spilling in through the wall of windows ahead of him.

The scent of coffee filled the air and he turned the corner to go to the kitchen. He paused in his steps as Catarina, Ragnor, and Magnus looked up at him. Two sets of wide eyes and one set of smiling eyes. Alec’s smile fell instantly as he dropped his hands and tried to cover himself, the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

“Alexander! Good morning!” Magnus beamed at him, his smile all teeth, his hair beautifully mussed and his body completely covered in clothes.

Alec cringed internally. _Why did he think it was okay to roam around Magnus’ loft in just his underwear? So stupid_.

Alec nodded at him. “Good morning, Magnus, Cat...Ragnor.”

“Good morning, Alec.” “Morning.” Catarina and Ragnor said in unison as they averted their stares, something interesting drawing their attention into their coffee mugs.

Magnus walked over to Alec and set a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know you guys were here.” Alec could feel the heat in his cheeks glowing red.

Magnus tutted and shook his head. “Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for. You're welcome to walk around naked if you like.”

Alec looked at him flatly and whispered. “I'm going to go get dressed.”

Magnus shrugged his lips curling into a suggestive smile. “If you insist.”

Alec walked away and Magnus’ eyes grew wide as he watched him walk away, the tight underwear hugging him nicely.

Cat angled her head and made sure Alec was gone before letting out a whistle. “Damn, son.”

Magnus turned quickly and gave her a wink.

Ragnor groaned into his cup of coffee. “Catarina, darling, you're talking about your best friend's man.”

“What? I'm allowed to appreciate and tell Magnus, 'well done, my friend.'” She held her coffee cup out in a toast which he gladly accepted with a smug grin.

Ragnor rolled his eyes and looked at Magnus who was waiting expectantly.

“In that case. Well done _indeed_.” Ragnor raised his brows suggestively at Magnus.

“I know, right?” Magnus let out a giggle and sipped on his coffee as Alec made his way back into the room.

He was dressed in yesterday’s clothes, the top button of his gray shirt undone revealing the dark patch of hair, his feet bare, and the hickeys on his neck standing out beautifully against his fair skin.

Magnus poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

Alec couldn’t help but notice Catarina’s raised brows and the apples of her cheeks rounded in a big smile behind her coffee mug. Ragnor was cleaning his teeth with his tongue, an obvious effort to keep the smile off of his face. Alec smiled at them shyly before taking a sip of the black coffee.

Catarina nodded her head towards the door at Ragnor. His eyes grew wide in realization as he followed behind her.

“It was good to see you, Alec.” He said quickly before turning to leave.

Alec felt the blood rush to his face. They had definitely seen him, that's for sure. No escaping that mortification.

“It was good to see you both.”

Magnus smiled at him and slid a plate of hot croissants over to him with a wink.

Alec smiled and laughed at the food being offered. “Have croissants become our thing?”

“Fresh croissants and coffee can be our new morning tradition.” Magnus said sweetly.

Alec took a large bite of the bread and spoke with a full mouth. “I’d like that.”

Magnus went around the counter and stood next to Alec, his fingers running through his hair; styling it.

Alec let him try to style his hair in vain, eating his croissant while his fingers worked through his hair. The comfortable domesticity making him smile as he chewed.

“You know, I still have to go back and get a shower after training. No use in trying to style it.”

“Maybe I just like running my fingers through your hair, is that a problem?” Magnus bit back quickly, the corner of his lips going up in a smile.

“No problem at all. You can do whatever you want to me.”

Magnus gave Alec a quick look, his brow shooting up. “Alexander, do not try to sex talk me so early in the morning.”

Alec choked on his croissant and he quickly washed it down with a sip of his coffee.

“I- I wasn’t- I didn’t mean. I was just saying, you can run your hands through my hair if you want.”

Magnus laughed loudly, the sound playing through Alec’s heart and soul.

“I’m just teasing you. It truly is so much fun to watch you get all flustered. Even after last night.” He gave Alec a quick wink and peck on his cheek.

Alec felt his face getting hotter by the second.

Chairman jumped up onto the counter, the tiny wet nose rubbing softly against Alec’s cheek.

“Shoo, get down! Bad, Chairman!” Magnus scolded, his hands waving Chairman away from Alec.

Alec laughed as he continued to eat his croissant. “And you wonder why he likes me more.”

Magnus scoffed. “Excuse me, but I don’t believe in letting one’s pets act like wild animals. I can’t have his paws on my counter top. How savage.”

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus into him.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” He kissed Magnus softly.

Magnus moaned into the kiss, the taste of butter and coffee filling his mouth.

Alec pulled away, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Will you come see me at the Institute today?”

Magnus smiled at him. “If that’s what you want. I think I could find some time in my day to pay you a visit. The High Warlock of Brooklyn should visit the new Head of the Institute after all.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I was thinking more along the lines of the Head of the Institute shows off his sexy boyfriend, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

 _Boyfriend_.

Magnus’ laughter came out softly and nervously.

Alec’s eyes grew worried. “I mean. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I didn’t even ask.”

Magnus stopped him with a finger on his lips.

“Boyfriend? I like the sound of that.”

Alec smiled, the worry dissolving from his face. “Yeah?”

Magnus nodded.

“Although, I do think we should keep it under wraps for now.”

Alec set his coffee mug down, his brows furrowed. “Why’s that?”

“Just until we know where this mission is going.”

“Magnus, I don’t want to keep you hidden like some shameful secret.”

Magnus smiled kindly at him. “I know, and that means so much to me. I just think it would be best for now if it were kept quiet. So that the focus can remain on the mission. We don’t need any problems with the Clave right now or them questioning your ability to lead this investigation.”

Alec looked down at his coffee, his thumb gliding over the rim of the mug. He nodded solemnly.

“Okay, but I don’t think I will be able to keep it from Izzy or Jace or even Max. I mean, they all pretty much know how I feel.”

Magnus shook his head and ran his thumb along the collar of Alec’s shirt, straightening it out. “I didn’t mean them. I trust them to keep our secret.”

“They’ve kept it this long.”

Magnus looked at the clock on the wall. “You’re going to be late.”

He waved his arms and opened a portal directly into Alec’s bedroom.

He pushed Alec up to a stand and patted his butt, rushing him towards the portal.

“I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“I love you too, see you later.”

Alec smiled and kissed him bringing his body close to his before letting go and stepping through the portal with a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you don't hate me for the first part of this chapter :D :D :D :D
> 
> You still love me, right?
> 
> Now for the second half.... *blushes and hides* oh gosh...I do hope it was okay and that you all enjoyed their first time together.  
> It was a very special moment between them and I really really hope I did them justice.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments! and/or feel free to send me an ask or chat on tumblr! (m-aleciseverything)
> 
> Let me know your favorite parts/lines/moment
> 
> Thank you so much for being so awesome and patient with me!
> 
> I will be getting ready for a beach vacation with my family. (I leave Friday) so I may not be able to respond to all comments for a few days. But I will be reading them and send you all love from afar!
> 
> I will start on the next chapter when I get back so update time may be a couple of weeks.
> 
> Thank you all! *hugs*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! It's been a while! I am so sorry for the super long wait. I went on vacation, started a new job and life just got incredibly busy. 
> 
> BUT IT'S HERE after a lot of labor and love. I present to you this next chapter...25kish words. I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for your patience and your encouragement.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who helped to beta this fic. Meg, Heather and Jaimie. Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alec stepped into his bedroom at the Institute, the portal closing behind him. He quickly changed into his athletic gear and rushed down to the training room.

He tried his best to keep the smile on his face from giving him away. He straightened his face and ran up the stairs quickly, going straight past Isabelle who was looking at him wide-eyed and expectantly. Her eyes were trying to read him; he could tell she wanted to ask how things with Magnus had gone. She was surely working her mind through the fact that he never contacted her yesterday or came home.

Alec caught Jace’s curious look on his way over to the weapons rack.

He kept his face straight and neutral while he grabbed their staves from the wall and tossed one to her without a word; she caught it instinctively and joined him on the mat. He could feel his smile threatening to show. It was pulling up at his cheeks and he pursed his lips to keep his composure.

Izzy made the first swing with her staff, Alec blocked her easily. She struck again, and again he blocked. She let her lip quirk up into a smirk before twirling with her staff; his head ducked quickly and her staff struck him against his neck.

Her eyes went wide in shock as she caught sight of the hickeys against his rune.

“ _Alec!”_   She gasped loudly, drawing the attention of the others.

He broke out into a grin and laughed.

It had taken her longer to notice than he had expected.

She was smiling widely at him and laughing with her hands covering her mouth.

Jace rushed over to them and instantly noticed the markings on Alec’s neck. One side of his mouth went up into a lopsided cocky grin. “Nice!”

Clary jumped up to her feet, a smile wide on her face.

“What happened?!” Isabelle asked with a small punch on his arm.

“Don’t answer that. We don’t want to know what happened.” Jace said quickly and then shook his head. “I’m lying. What happened?”

Clary nudged Jace with her elbow. “You don’t have to answer that, Alec.”

“I know I don’t.” He planted the staff into the mat and leaned into it with a shrug of his shoulder.

“All I’m going to say is, your brother officially has the High Warlock of Brooklyn as his boyfriend. Top That.” He could feel his cheeks begin to ache from how big his smile was. The happiness inside of him was trying to burst from his smile alone.

Isabelle and Clary squealed together and ran up to him, their arms wrapping around him in a group hug.

Alec felt their thin, strong arms squeezing him tightly. He looked over the mix of black and orange hair at Jace who was smiling, a toothy grin full of pride.

“Alright, alright, break it up.” Jace said as he pushed them away from Alec.

He clapped his hand around Alec’s neck and patted his other arm roughly, Alec could feel the love and happiness pour into him from his parabatai.

“I’m happy for you, brother.”

Alec smiled at him, his eyes saying his thanks to his brother for being there for him and supporting him.

He knew how deep prejudices in the Shadowhunter community ran and he was glad to know that he had his parabatai by his side.

Jace released his grip and gestured for Clary to get back down on the ground to continue their exercises.

Alec cleared his throat as he ran his hand over the back of his head. “Just one more thing, guys.”

Everyone stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He knew they weren’t going to like what he was about to say. Especially Isabelle.

“Magnus has asked that we keep our relationship under wraps for now.”

Isabelle crossed her arms angrily and scowled. “Why’s that?”

Alec crossed his arms and matched her scowl with a cold glare of his own.

“Izzy…” His tone warned.

She threw a hand up in question. “I’m sorry, Alec, I just don’t understand. You two obviously worked things out last night. Why does he insist on secrecy?”

“He doesn’t want the Clave getting involved and jeopardizing my involvement in this mission.”

Jace gave a curt nod and stepped forward before clearing his throat. He crossed his arms as well. “And does he still plan on going through with this mission?”

Alec felt his stomach twist into a knot. He looked between the three of them, their arms crossed and faces set the same way. Clary stood off to the side, her eyes wide and trying to find somewhere else to look other than them.

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Yeah, I mean...there’s no alternative plan yet. What else can he do?”

Jace scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Alec, he can’t go through with it. Especially not now that--” He gestured at Alec with his hand.

Isabelle held her hand out to Jace to stop him from continuing.

Alec knew what Jace was implying.

Jace wasn’t happy that they had taken things this far and still had plans to sacrifice his life. He agreed with Jace on that. He and Magnus had talked about so much, yet avoided the topic of the mission completely. No matter what Magnus insisted on, Alec was not going to let him sacrifice his life and leave him behind.

He just needed the one thing they didn’t have, more time.

“I know, Jace.” Alec said, disheartened. He looked back at Jace, whose face had softened, his eyes watching him sadly.

“Look, let’s get this training over with so we can all work on this together.” Jace waved his hand at Clary and she swung her leg up, he caught her ankle in his hands and pushed it down.

Alec watched as they worked out, a fierce determination on their faces.

He turned to Izzy and held his staff out, ready to train with her.

She kicked her staff up into her hands and attacked.

“So...” She breathed out heavily as she jumped back from his swing.

“So what?” He asked, blocking her staff with his.

“How do you expect to keep it a secret...” She swung.

“When...” Another swing.

“You come to work looking like you have Demon Pox on your neck?” She struck Alec on his leg as he missed a step from her question.

Jace’s laughter barked out loudly in the training room, Clary’s giggles joining him from the floor.

Alec swung at her and she jumped back, the end of his staff barely missing her torso.

“Who says it’s just on my neck?” He asked slyly, his staff striking her against her arm.

Her eyes grew wide from his suggestive question.

Clary was laughing loudly her legs weakly swinging up now.

A look of shock flashed across Izzy’s face before her lips curved up into a wicked grin.

Alec’s smirk dropped. He couldn’t believe he had just said that to his sister. He could tell from the look in her twinkling eyes that she was proud of him for saying something so scandalous and explicit. Her smile turned into laughter and soon they were all laughing together, even Alec couldn’t help the laugh that came from inside of him despite the embarrassment he felt.

He had missed this. This laughter with his family.

“Where do you think it is?” Isabelle asked Jace, her tone giggly and playful.

She reached out and yanked up at the hem of his shirt, the skin of his midriff peeking out before he quickly pulled it down again. He adjusted his pants up, hoping they didn’t see the hickey on his hip.

His face grew hot from his embarrassment. “Okay, okay, let's forget I said that.”

He struck with his staff and Izzy blocked him, a sneaky grin on her face as she shook her head at him.

“Nuh-uh, big brother.” She tapped her finger against her head. “That one’s getting saved up here.”

He rolled his eyes at her.

“Fat chance. I’m marking this day down in history.” Jace teased.

Alec groaned. “I do hate you both.”

Isabelle winked at him. “You know you love us.”

\--

With training over and done with, Alec needed to get a shower, check in on the Institute’s latest reports, and then get to the library for his daily research.

He turned his shower on, the steam building up behind the glass door as he discarded his sweaty training gear.

He still had the scent of Magnus on his skin; he looked in the mirror and saw that the light of the bathroom caught the slight shimmer of glitter against his chest. He smiled at the memory of Magnus, at the ways he had marked him as his own.

He jumped in the shower and quickly washed up. He had told the others that he would meet them in the library but he still needed to delegate some of the tasks on his schedule for the day.

He dressed in a collared shirt, the deep blue button up barely covering one of the marks on his neck. The other mark was so high he would have to wear a turtleneck to cover it.

_That will never happen,_ he thought to himself.

This would have to do. Surely no one would be brave enough to question him about it. If anything, he would just have to steer clear of his colleagues and keep his distance until it faded.

He tied the laces on his boots and left his room to find Raj.

When he found Raj, he was in the command center, working, like always.

As much as they had bumped heads in the past, and despite their difference in opinions, Raj had proven to be extremely helpful in the mission and around the Institute as well.

“Raj, can I see you in my office?” He called out from the top of the stairs, his deep voice sounding out loudly across the command center.

Everyone turned to look at him and he felt their gazes watching him closely. He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, the hickey on his neck surely standing out like a signal for all to see. He gestured with his head over to his office and walked off, leaving Raj to catch up to him.

He opened the office door and had a seat at his desk. Izzy had taken over for him yesterday and he saw notes written in purple ink on his notepad. Meetings scheduled on his calendar with pink ink. He smiled as he noticed the different colored notes she took everywhere. A rainbow of colors in her swirling hand all over his papers.

Raj knocked on the slightly open door as he stepped through.

Alec gestured with his hand for Raj to have a seat. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

Raj had a seat and eyed him curiously. “Something’s different.” He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back, his eyes watching Alec closely. “You seem...different.”

Alec looked up at him and shrugged, a half smile on his face. “Yeah, I think I feel different.”

“Good, maybe the others will stop asking me to speak to you on their behalf.” Raj chuckled lightly as he sat up, his back straightening. He cleared his throat with a grunt. “Alec, before we start...may I say something?”

Alec straightened up and nodded. “Of course.”

He wondered what it could be that Raj needed to say to him. They hadn’t been on the best of terms and the only reason things had changed between them as of late was the mission. They seemed to have the same goal in mind, save the world. The only difference was, for Alec, saving Magnus came before saving the world.

He saw Raj look at him nervously, his hands loosening his collar, his throat bobbing before he finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry about before.” Raj said meekly.

Alec’s brows shot up. He did not want to be having this conversation right now. He looked at the way Raj was watching him, his bold brows furrowed deeply, his eyes apologetic and sincere.

“About what I said.”

Alec swallowed nervously. “What you said about Magnus or...”

Raj’s face winced as he remembered the encounter. “Both.”

“Well, as I told my mother, I’m not the one you need to apologize to for one of those offenses.”

Raj looked down at his hands in his lap.

“As for the other offense…”

His mind flashed back to the memory of Raj running his hand down his arm, the words he whispered in his ear. He let the feeling of discomfort roll off of him and dissipate.

“I forgive you.”

Alec saw the relief wash over Raj’s face at those words. The rigid set of his shoulders slackening.

“You were right to say what you said to me. I’ve always seen Downworlders as the inferior beings. Less than Shadowhunters because we were the supreme race, made by angels…” Raj’s words trailed off and Alec understood.

He knew what it was like to be raised with those beliefs. They were indoctrinated into the Nephilim children at a young age. He himself had to overcome those very same prejudices. It was something he wasn’t proud of but it was a part of who he was and so he could understand.

Izzy had been the one to break the mold in their family early on. She always refused to accept that there was a difference. She refused to believe the hierarchy that was taught to them. And in turn, Alec too had listened to her reasoning, had learned to see Downworlders as the equals that they are. So, he understood Raj. He understood the time it took to discover the truth, to realize the error of your ways.

“Working with Magnus and Max... I learned a few things. I saw them together, the friendship they had formed, I saw how Magnus was with him. The respect he has for him, despite the fact that he is centuries older. He treats everyone as his equal. When I told him about the plan for the mission, he didn’t hesitate. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save this world. I respect that. I respect him. I’m ashamed of what I said before and how I felt. I will find a way to say this to him, before he goes on this mission.”

Alec smiled softly. “I think he would like to hear that.”

Raj smiled. “Anyways, I want you to know, I really enjoy working here, I like the way you run this Institute and I feel comfortable here. Like I can be myself and it will be okay.”

The words were heavy with hidden meaning and Alec was glad that Raj would feel comfortable enough to share this with him. He wanted his Institute to be a safe haven for everyone, a place where Shadowhunters could be themselves without the prejudices of the Clave looming over them.

Alec nodded at him and offered him a friendly smile.

“ _That_ you can always be here.”

Raj smiled at him and nodded his head in thanks before clearing his throat. “What did you need to see me for?”

Alec sat up as he remembered why he had called Raj into his office.

“Right! So as you know we only have six more days left until Magnus is supposed to go to the demon realm.”

Raj nodded.

“Well, I’m not giving up on him. I’m going to keep trying to find a way to make it to where he can come back safely.”

Raj’s face turned sad in that moment. He was the one that had made the connection, the one that had figured out the alternate plans. He knew the likelihood of finding another plan was slim. Alec watched as his eyes went from holding pity to a focused gaze with a nod.

“Okay. What do you need me to do?”

Alec smiled. This was going to be a good working relationship. He could see now why Raj was his mom’s right-hand man and why he had worked his way up in the ranks quickly.

“I would like for you to take over the command center here at the Institute. I know that’s technically Jace’s job as my second in command but he will be assisting me. I’m asking you to do it because you’re a good Shadowhunter; I know you will get the job done and you will do it right. So, I’m asking you to help me run this Institute while we get this figured out.”

Raj straightened his back and gave him a quick nod. “Don’t worry about a thing here, I’ve got it covered. You just try to find a way to save Magnus’ life.”

Alec turned his head to look in his drawer for a black ink pen, one day gone and Izzy had managed to replace all of his pens with every color under the sun other than black or blue. He found a glittery teal gel pen, he smiled at the thought of Magnus that crept into his head when he saw the glitter catch the light overhead. He removed the cap and got out a blank piece of letterhead paper.

He placed it on the desk in front of him and neatly wrote down his orders leaving Raj in charge. Not that he needed to do this but he wanted to in case anyone questioned his authority. He wanted Raj to have the proof he needed. He signed it off and watched as the glittery ink dried onto the paper.

He looked up at Raj as he slid the paper across the desk. Raj had a smirk on his face and was laughing under his breath.

“What?” Alec looked down at his paper. “Oh, I know, Izzy must have thought it would be funny to take all my pens.”

Raj just pointed at his own neck and continued smirking.

Alec felt the blush rise to his face as he tugged on his collar.

Raj took his orders and rose to his feet. “Your secret’s safe with me. I’m happy for you.” He chuckled and gave Alec a wink before leaving the office.

Alec blushed as he waved bye to Raj.

One more person knew. One more person was accepting of him. He felt the hope inside of him grow, the life he always dreamed of having could be his. If he had this many people on his side, maybe together they could demand change.

He put the pen in his pocket and left his office. He had work to do, a life to save. He checked his phone, there were no messages or calls from Magnus. It was still early in the day and he had promised to be by later. Alec stuffed the phone back in his front pocket and walked to the library.

Izzy and Clary were already in there, their hair wet from their showers. Clary was busy working Izzy’s hair into two plaits. She smiled sweetly at Alec as he made his way over to them.

“I’m gone for a day and you redecorate my office?” He sat down at the table and Max looked up from his book.

“You needed some color in your life, brother. And glitter. Although, I think you will have plenty of that now.” Izzy smiled and winked at him.

Max let out a chuckle and tried to hide the smile on his face.

“You just think you’re so cute don’t you, Iz?” Alec asked with an eye roll as he slid the notebook with their shared notes towards himself.

Clary giggled, her fingers working quickly down Isabelle’s thick dark hair. “She knows she is.”

“Thanks, babe.” Izzy smiled up at Clary and they scrunched their noses at each other.

Alec rolled his eyes and started going over the new notes that had been written in his absence.

It looked as if Max had assigned tasks to everyone. Each name was written out carefully, followed by a list of books and content to look for in said books. Alec went to find the books assigned to him out of the stacks they had on the tables surrounding them.

When Izzy and Clary were done with each other’s hair, they each grabbed a book and settled into the couch to review their assigned work.

Jace wandered in shortly after and grabbed a book that was laying in an arm chair in an alcove away from everyone else. Alec looked over and saw the piles of books and the papers scattered around Jace.

Alec realized that this is what Jace had been doing. All those nights when Alec would go to his room or train alone, shut him out, Jace had been in here, in that corner, working to help him. To help Magnus.

He couldn’t believe he had never noticed that section full of Jace’s work. He had spent many mornings in here in silence with Max but he always sat at the table. He knew that Jace had been helping, he had seen his writing in this notebook just yesterday but he didn’t realize just how much he was doing to help.

They worked together in silence. Only occasionally would someone leave their seat to scrawl a note in the group notebook. A ‘ _Maybe a conduit to access more magic?’_ or a ‘ _Potion of protection?’_ were quickly jotted down.

At this point they were researching every avenue possible. No matter how small or how futile the idea seemed, they would look into it.

They worked for hours only breaking to eat a feast of Chinese food that Raj had delivered to them. Raj was sitting next to Max going over in hushed tones the latest notes they had taken.

Gratitude filled Alec.

Everyone here was playing a part in helping. The Institute had never felt more like a team than it did right now.

Izzy rubbed at her eyes as she bit into an egg roll. Clary yawned beside her, her chopsticks picking up her rice lazily.

“Thank you.” Alec said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Everyone looked up at him.

“Thank you so much for caring enough to do this.”

Clary set her chopsticks down and reached across the table to place her hand on Alec’s. “We all love Magnus. He’s become like family and we protect our family.”

Alec smiled at her and at everyone else who was nodding in agreement to her statement.

Alec noticed the look of concern Isabelle was sending him, her eyes flicking over in Raj’s direction. Raj had gone back to talking with Max.

Alec whispered quietly to his sister. “It’s okay, he knows.”

Her brows shot up before frowning again. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, we can trust him.”

She shrugged her shoulder up to her ear and took another bite of her food.

“Mmm the aroma of Chinese food and old books, two of my favorite scents.”

Magnus’ voice rang out in the library like a song. Alec whipped his head around and saw Magnus walking towards him. His purple shirt flowing loosely around his muscular form, its iridescent shimmer catching the light beautifully.

Alec jumped up from his seat and rushed over to greet him. He kissed him quickly on the lips, Magnus’ eyes wide with shock from the public gesture.

“You came.” Alec said quietly against his lips.

Magnus kissed him on the cheek, the scruff of his beard pricking against his lips.

“I told you I would.”

Alec took his hand in his, his thumb gliding over the rounded moonstone on Magnus’ thumb ring as they walked hand in hand towards the others.

Everyone was smiling, their eyes wide in disbelief at seeing him like this.

Magnus tensed for a moment when he noticed Raj was in the room as well. He let himself relax into Alec’s hand when he saw that Raj was smiling at them.

Raj rose to his feet and stretched his arms out. “Well, I should be getting back to work. Lunch break is over.”

He walked towards them and clapped a hand on Magnus’ arm as he leaned in.

“Message received loud and clear.” He said with a laugh and a wink, his finger quickly pointing at the hickey on his neck.

Magnus laughed loudly and smiled back at him. Alec turned bright red and covered his face with his hand.

Izzy giggled and ran up to Magnus, standing up on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ve missed you, stranger.” She said with a quick pinch of his cheek.

Clary was behind her and she brought her hands up to Magnus’ face pulling him down to kiss his forehead.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes. That color looks beautiful on you; you have to let me get a picture so I can paint you.”

Magnus laughed and gave her a quick wink.

Jace gave Magnus a smile and held his hand out. Magnus looked down at the extended hand, at the gesture of acceptance from Alec’s parabatai. He took Jace’s hand in his and returned the smile.

He looked over at the table where Max was back to reading.

“So much for the warm welcome, Max.” Magnus scoffed playfully, a smile gracing his cheeks.

“Oh...hey, Magnus.” Max looked up and smirked at him, his lanky hand waving lazily.

Magnus returned the lazy wave, the deep purple nail polish catching Alec’s eye as his fingers fluttered gracefully.

Magnus gave his hand a squeeze and winked at him. He had noticed what had caught Alec’s attention.

Alec looked down and blushed.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

Magnus leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “Never be sorry for looking at me, Alec.”

“Oh Gods.” Jace said with a roll of his eyes.

Everyone looked at Jace and he was grinning. “Everyone be ready for the insufferable new couple in town.”

Izzy smacked the back of his head, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

“Nothing can be worse than you and Clary. No offense, babe.” Izzy winked at Clary who was giggling into her hand.

“No offense taken.”

Clary went up to Magnus and did a quick wave of her hand at Alec. “Scoot over so I can get a picture of Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes grew wide. “Oh, you really meant it.”

He laughed; Alec let go of his hand and took a few steps away. Clary held her phone up and started taking several pictures.

Magnus looked at Alec who was standing off to the side. Alec gave Magnus a quick wink and Magnus smiled at him.

“Perfect. That’s the one.” Clary said as she tucked the phone into her pocket.

Magnus giggled softly before turning to her. “You will have to show me when you’re done.”

Clary smiled at him. “Of course.”

The room grew silent at the promise behind the words, the promise of a future that wasn’t guaranteed.

Magnus bit his lip and looked around the room.

Max cleared his throat and spoke up. “We have a lot of new plans we are going to look into, if you want to look at what we’ve come up with. Give us your opinion?”

“Yes, let’s see what we have.” He swallowed nervously before walking towards the wooden table and looking at the notebook Max was holding out for him.

His eyes went over the notes, the different handwritings, the questions written, some scratched out and some with answers. The effort and care that everyone had put into saving his life tugged at his heartstrings. What had he ever done to deserve such a loyal and loving group of friends?

He felt his throat thickening with emotion, the words getting caught on their way out.

“You guys...”

Alec’s hand rested gently on his lower back, his thumb swiping delicately along the muscles.

“All this work. All of the time you are putting into this...I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re one of us now, Magnus.” Jace’s words rang loud and clear as he walked up to the table they were gathered around. His blue and brown eyes looked between Magnus and Alec.

“If you think we were just going to accept your sacrifice, you are sorely mistaken.”

Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek. Alec wrapped his arm around him, placed a kiss on his hair and whispered words softly against him, “We all love you, Magnus.”

Magnus looked around the room, everyone was watching them. Their eyes were gentle, small smiles all around, they were happy for them. He could feel the love coming from them and he knew that they were not lying when they said they would not give up.

By falling in love with Alexander, Magnus had also fallen into a family. A family that was full of love and support. This is what it felt like to be a part of a family. This was family.

“Thank you, all of you.” Magnus choked out softly.

Max rose from his seat, an old book in his hand offered out to Magnus.

“Now. Help us save your life.”

Magnus took the book and nodded. He had a seat at the table, Alec joining in beside him.

Max and Magnus quickly started working together as they went over the list of possibilities written down. They reviewed each one and added more notes and further theories to the list.

The library was buzzing with activity now. Magnus’ very presence bringing life into the room.

The hours passed quickly as a second wave of excitement rolled through the room.

Max and Magnus were bouncing ideas off of each other. Their friendship picking up without a hitch.

Alec noticed the difference in Max when Magnus was around. The way his work changed. Without Magnus, Max was quiet, reserved and focused. With Magnus, his research came to life.

Max spoke quickly, his ideas and theories spilling out of him in a wave of information. Magnus listened to his every word and took in all of the information, a sounding board for Max. This was the dynamic they had, Magnus the patient listener and Max the excited theorist.

Alec smiled as he watched the way they worked in unison. A team.

Max was facing Magnus, his hands moving excitedly. “But if we can tether your magic then maybe...”

“Maybe it will work as an anchor.” Magnus snapped his finger and pointed at Max as he finished his sentence for him.

“Precisely.” Max beamed up at him.

Jace’s eyes lit up and he jumped from his seat.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

Jace held up his finger as his mind worked. He turned to the wall of books and made his way to them. “Let me just look into something...”

Jace disappeared into the rows of books, the sound of his boots disappearing from them.

Izzy yawned as she stretched in her seat; Clary following behind her with her own yawn.

Magnus looked at the time. It was already nine PM.

“Oh no, I was supposed to meet Cat and Ragnor for dinner at 8:30.” Magnus pulled out his phone and quickly sent them a message.

Alec leaned into him. “Go ahead, we will probably be done here soon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You go. Have dinner with them. I will come see you when I’m done here.”

Magnus leaned in and kissed him. “You want to stay over again tonight?”

Max shifted awkwardly as he turned his book away from them.

“Sorry, Max.” Alec blushed. He had forgotten his little brother was sitting right there in front of them.

“No, don’t be. I’m happy for you both. Maybe now Magnus will finally stop finding a reason to bring you up in every conversation, fishing for information.”

Magnus scoffed. “I never.”

Max laughed and shrugged.

Magnus cut his eyes at Max and leaned over the table. “Traitor.”

Alec laughed. “Now that’s a story I know I want to hear.”

Max cleared his throat and sat up straight. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Magnus but I think I mentioned to you that I was writing a paper on Hamlet and your response was…”

Max waved his hands in a Magnus like fashion, for added effect. “‘Oh, you like Shakespeare? Is that something that runs in the Lightwoods? Does Alexander enjoy Shakespeare as well?’”

Max grinned up at Magnus, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Did I quote you correctly, more or less?”

Magnus pouted his lips as he shot Max a quick glare. “This friendship is over. _Bye_.”

Max laughed loudly.

Magnus turned to Alec. “Stay over again tonight?”

“I would love to.” Alec grinned up at him, his eyes dancing with laughter from the story Max had told.

“Great, I’ll see you in a little bit.” Magnus kissed him again, lingering slightly longer.

He snapped his fingers and pressed two keys into Alec’s palm; one gold key and one purple glittery key.

“In case I’m not back by the time you get there. Make yourself at home. Gold for the gate, purple for my door.”

Alec looked down at the keys in his palm, the weight of them a solid indicator of how real this was. How real this happiness was inside of him. He smiled down at his hand at the glittery symbol resting in it.

Magnus rose from his seat and gave a quick goodbye to the others before opening a portal and leaving them.

Max shut his book and stretched his arms, he rose from his spot at the table and went to the couch where Izzy and Clary were laying together, their eyes tired and heavy from sleep. He tapped at the couch with his cane.

“Get off my bed.”

They groaned and moved away, clinging to each other.

“You guys go to bed. We did a lot of work today.” Alec said to them.

They sleepily murmured ‘goodnight’ and walked off together, hand in hand.

“Your bed?” Alec turned to Max who was settling in on the couch, the throw blanket laying over him, barely covering his long limbs.

“Mmhm.” He tucked himself under the cover, his head nuzzled against the armrest on the couch, his arm thrown over his eyes and his glasses discarded on the table beside him.

“Max, tell me you have not been sleeping in here.” Alec couldn’t help the worry in his tone.

“It makes things easier. If I find I can’t sleep at night, I am just a few paces away from my work.”

“That’s not good for your health. You should be resting in bed at nights. You’re going to over-work yourself.”

“It’s not forever, Alec. I’ll be fine.” He turned his face into the couch, the conversation ending.

Alec shut the notebook he was working in and rubbed at his eyes. He went off in the direction Jace had headed in. His steps winding through the maze of books. He stopped when he saw Jace sitting on the floor, his shoulders hunched over a book.

“What are you reading?”

Jace looked up at him, his eyes refocusing from staring at pages for so long.

“Just trying to see if there are facts to support my idea. I don’t want to voice it just yet though. I want to be sure it makes sense.”

Alec nodded and leaned against the thick wooden book shelf.

“I’m starting to lose hope. All of this work and still nothing.” He spoke quietly and honestly.

Jace shut the book in his lap. “You can’t let yourself think like that, Alec.”

Alec sighed. “I know.”

Jace grunted as he stood up, the book tucked under his arm. “Go be with Magnus. Spend these days together. I promise I will figure something out.”

Alec let his mouth quirk up into a smile. “Get some rest tonight, Jace.”

Jace nodded and held the book up. “Just going to take this with me to help me fall asleep.”

–

Alec found Raj as he was getting ready to retire for the night. He briefed him over the activity of the day. Demon attacks and reports. Messages for him from the Clave. The usual business he had to deal with that suddenly seemed completely unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

“Thanks for all your help today, Raj.” Alec said as he looked over the paperwork.

“You’re welcome. Any luck this afternoon?”

“Nothing so far.”

Raj looked disappointed, not surprised but still disappointed.

“You still have five more days. You’ll figure something out.” He placed a supportive hand on Alec’s shoulder and walked off. “Get some rest.” He called back over his shoulder, his form retreating down the hallway.

Alec went to his room and collected a change of clothes. This time he knew he would be staying over at Magnus’ and he wanted to have his things ready so he wouldn’t have to rush off in the morning.

He took his time walking to the subway station, enjoying the wait and ride, his nerves dancing in his belly.

He hoped Magnus would be home by the time he got there, he felt nervous at the thought of making himself comfortable in Magnus’ home without him there. He walked up to the gate, the same one he had been in front of many times now. He pressed the buzzer, hoping to hear the click of the lock opening for him. He waited for a moment and sighed as he slid the gold key into the gate, the door swinging open for him easily. He climbed the stairs and stood frozen at the door.

How quickly things could change. Just yesterday he stood in front of this door. His heart in pieces, uncertainty racing through his mind. And today, his heart was whole, full of love and certain of their love for each other.

He unlocked the door slowly and went in. Chairman’s eyes glowed in the darkness as he ambled up to him, a soft mewl in the dark of the room. Alec removed his boots and left them by the door. He scooped Chairman into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

He wandered into the kitchen and set Chairman gently down on the island counter. He pulled a bottle of wine out of the wine cellar and poured himself a glass. If he were back at the Institute he probably would have gone to bed and read. No wine or anything self-indulgent. Here at Magnus’ he was free to give into these simple pleasures.

He sipped at his wine and picked Chairman back up in his free arm.

The hall leading to Magnus’ bedroom was dark and Alec realized he had never gone to the very end. He passed the guest bathroom, Magnus’ room, the spare bedroom he had slept in during his recovery, the room Jace and Clary had stayed in was still there as was the room Magnus had made for Izzy. He peeped into that room and saw how it was decorated, the decorations lavish and very Isabelle. He chuckled to himself. It was as if Izzy had a room all to herself here in Magnus’ home. He went further down the hall and came across another doorway, the door was open and the familiar scent of the room struck him instantly.

He flicked the light on in the room and sucked in a gasp. The walls were made of a rich brown wood and lined top to bottom in books. There were free standing shelves filled with books on it as well. Excitement swelled up inside of him. _Magnus had a mini library inside of his home._

He walked into the room, a smile on his face, his eyes scanning the shelves as he sipped on wine, a purring Chairman Meow tucked warmly against him. He went over to the desk in the middle of the room and set his glass of wine down and placed the cat gently on the floor.

He went back to the shelves. He saw the familiar names of famous authors; _Austen, Dickens, Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Hugo, Poe, Salinger, and Steinbeck_. He reached out and took out a copy of _Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland_ , he opened the cover and held the aged book delicately in his hands. He looked at the publication date. A first edition.

“By the Angel.” He whispered out in awe.

He replaced the book and drew out another quickly opening the front cover. Another first edition. His mouth was slack jawed as he pulled out book after book, each one a first edition. Old, in excellent condition and probably priceless. He had found a treasure trove of literature. Magnus’ own personal collection and each copy that he had found so far was a first edition.

He took down a copy of _Ulysses_ by James Joyce. The bright blue cover was fraying at the edges.

He sat down in a plush leather arm chair, his wine in one hand and the book in his other. He had found his new favorite room.

He opened the book gently and began reading. The sound of the clock ticking gently on the desk beside him.

He was so lost in his reading that he didn’t hear Magnus approaching him from behind.

“I see you discovered my library.”

Alec looked up suddenly, his head tilting back to see Magnus hovering over him.

“I hope it’s okay that I came in here?” Alec asked nervously as he set the book he had been reading down on the table beside him.

“Alexander, you are allowed anywhere you want. My home is your home.”

Alec smiled widely at that. “Your collection is amazing, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled. “I’ve had a lot of time to build it up.”

“And you’ve read all of these?” Alec asked in awe.

Magnus nodded. “I’ve had a lot of time to do that as well.”

Alec sighed dreamily. “I wish I had more time to read.”

“We will have to be sure you get more time to yourself.”

He took Alec’s hand in his and tugged on him gently.

“Come this way, there’s something I want to show you.”

Alec let Magnus pull him up from his seat and lead him over to an enclosed glass case. Magnus opened the case and pulled out a large book with a red weathered cover, the gold embossed title catching Alec’s eye.

Alec took it from him, his hands trembling as he realized what he was holding in his hands. He gently opened the book to the title page.

His eyes were wide, a look of wonder on his face.

“ _Mr. William Shakespeare’s Comedies, Histories, & Tragedies._” He read aloud quietly.

“Magnus.” His words were breathless, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

“This is - it’s - the First Folio.”

Magnus felt a warmth come over him as he watched Alec have a seat, his war-marked hands handling the book delicately.

“Thanks to Max, I know how much you like Shakespeare, this is an unknown copy. I want you to have it.”

Alec’s eyes shot up from the book, his brows arched in surprise.

“Magnus, I couldn’t. This is too much.” Alec shook his head as he gently closed the book turning it over in his hands, examining every detail of it.

“If anything happens to me on this mission, you should be the one to take it.”

Alec walked the book back to the glass case. He returned the book to its rightful spot before turning back to Magnus.

“Thank you. Thank you for always being so kind and so considerate.” Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, a dusting of glitter falling in a soft shower of sparkles. “But nothing is going to happen to you, okay?”

Magnus closed his eyes and let Alec stroke his hair softly. He let his heart believe Alec’s words. That everything would be alright, that their days weren’t counted, that these minutes weren’t precious and slipping away from them like grains of sand in an hourglass.

Alec’s lips brushed against his cheekbone tenderly. Their fullness marking his cheek.

“Alexander, I do not deserve you.” Magnus placed his palm in Alec’s.

“You’re like a saint and I am... well, I am definitely not a saint.” He chuckled softly.

Alec laced his fingers through Magnus’, a small smile on his lips. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

Magnus’ breath rushed out of him at the sound of Alec reciting those famous words to him. “Alexander, do not quote Romeo and Juliet to me.”

His hazel eyes were sparkling. “Why not?”

“It does things to a man.” Magnus pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Alec’s lips responded instantly, their hands laced together as he let his body lean forward against Magnus.

Alec moaned appreciatively into Magnus’ kiss. The feeling of Magnus’ tongue caressing his softly and tasting him.

“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin has purged.” Magnus recited breathlessly as he looked at Alec with a coy smile.

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took?” Alec’s mouth had quirked up into a lopsided grin.

“Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pushed him against the bookcase on the wall. His lips working passionately against him.

Alec felt the heat in his belly flare up into his chest. Magnus was pressed flush against him, the book case digging into his back in a welcome pain. The scent of Magnus and books was all around him. He wondered how there could ever be a more perfect situation than this.

He smiled into the kiss as Magnus ran his hands up his shirt, their cool touch spreading goosebumps across his skin.

He let his fingers trail up Magnus’ spine between the corded muscles as he returned his fervent kisses.

Magnus was quick to grab his wrists in his hand, pinning his arms back over head against the bookcase.

Magnus’ lips were on his jaw again, the slow ministrations tingling deliciously over his body.

One of Magnus’ hands was holding his arms in place while the other hand ran slowly up his abdomen underneath the fabric of his shirt.

The shelf of the bookcase dug into his shoulders as Magnus held him hard in place. His hips grinding slowly against him.

Alec tipped his head back against the book case, his body trembling from Magnus’ burning touch.

He felt the warmth of magic in Magnus’ fingertips as he dragged his nails all the way down his torso to the band of his pants. His fingers dipping under the band, his cock twitching in response.

“ _Fuck, Magnus.”_ Alec growled out, his hips thrusting forward against Magnus.

Magnus pushed against him roughly deepening his kiss against Alec’s throat.

Alec felt a book fall against his elbow.

_All of these first editions._ His mind panicked momentarily.

Magnus didn’t seem to mind; his hands were running along his hip bones a dangerous sensation building up inside of him from the touch.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed out in between kisses.

Magnus hummed in response.

“The books.”

Magnus pulled back, his lips wet and face red from kissing.

“I just don’t want to damage-- I didn’t mean to stop you-- I’m sorry.” Alec blurted out breathlessly, his arms still pressed firmly over his head.

Magnus smiled at him endearingly.

“Oh, Alexander, I do love that about you. And you’re right, I would prefer to not damage my books.” Magnus gave him a wink. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

He released his hold on Alec’s wrists and pulled him out of the room by front of his shirt.  
  
*********************************************************

The following morning, Alec sneaked out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake Magnus from his peaceful sleep.

He had woken up to the gentle sound of his alarm, turned it off quickly and let himself enjoy the feeling of having Magnus’ naked body lying next to his. Their bare legs twined together.

It was an effort to drag himself out of the warmth of the bed and to get himself ready for his work day.

His feet were cold and bare as he treaded softly on the smooth floors to the front door. He had a seat on the floor and put on his shoes.

“Sneaking out early?” He heard Ragnor’s deep accented voice ask from over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. I have to get to work and I know Magnus isn't usually up this early. I don't want to wake him up just to say goodbye.”

“I'm sure that he wouldn't mind but that is awfully considerate of you.” Ragnor crossed his arms and leaned casually next to the front door.

“He tells me that you're still trying to find a way to save him. Is this true?”

Alec finished tying his laces and stood.

“Yeah. None of us have given up on him.”

Ragnor nodded and then smiled. “I would like to offer my assistance.”

Alec smiled and wiped the hair from his forehead. “That's great, we will take all the help we can get. You free to come by today?”

Ragnor held his empty hands up. “Free as a bird.”

**********************************

_[From: Magnus // Time: 11:15 AM]_

_\-- you let me sleep in!_   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time: 11:16 AM]_

_\-- you looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you up._   
  


_[From: Magnus // Time: 11:16 AM]_

_\-- my sweet Angel ❤️_   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time: 11:17 AM]_

_\-- I will see you tonight?_   
  


_[From: Magnus // Time: 11:17 AM]_

_\-- Yes, please :)_

 

“So, how can I help?” Ragnor asked, flipping his trench coat out behind him while he sat.

“These are some avenues we haven’t gone down. If you would like to look over these ideas and let us know if any of these make sense or if it’s possible with your magic?”

Ragnor took the notepad from Max’s outstretched hand.

Alec had a seat and pulled out a book that was marked three quarters of the way through.

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked Max.

Max hitched his thumb over his shoulder, directing his attention to the other end of the library.

“He’s been holed up back there. He thinks he’s onto something but doesn’t want to be disturbed about it. I haven’t seen him so focused on something in a long time.”

“When Jace puts his mind to something it usually pays off.” Alec said hopefully. Jace very seldom invested his undivided attention into something unless it was promising.

They spent their day reading and annotating. Researching and theorizing. Jace spent his day hidden in the recesses of the library, only coming out twice. Once to eat, and again when he was heading for bed. Alec had asked how his research was going and was met with a held up hand. Jace’s eyes were closed and Alec could tell that even though he was walking and leaving the library; his mind was still in his research.

Alec asked Max to get some rest and thanked him again for his time and his efforts.

He and Ragnor decided to walk and take the subway back to Brooklyn. They talked the whole way about Magnus, about the mission, about their past.

Ragnor told him about the time Magnus got them kicked out of Peru. It was a story Alec had heard Magnus tell before but this time it was from a different perspective. He appreciated this insight into Magnus’ past from one of his oldest friends.

The subway shook as it wound its way beneath the ground towards Brooklyn. Ragnor was sitting still, his body like a statue frozen in time. Alec watched as he sat silently, the time of his life not showing on his face.

Ragnor let out a sigh. “I know you have to be wondering…Why I couldn’t be the one to go in his stead.”

Alec opened his mouth and then shut it. He couldn’t find the correct words to tell Ragnor what he needed to hear.

“I keep trying to find a way. To find a way to convince him. To knock him out and just go without his permission.”

Ragnor chuckled and then his shoulders shook softly. It took Alec a moment to realize that he was crying.

He nervously rested his hand on Ragnor’s shoulder. Not knowing how else to show his comfort and support. They sat like that for a moment, the gentle snores of a commuter rising in the silence across the way from them. This immortal warlock’s soft cries and sniffling going unnoticed by anyone else but him.

Alec gave Ragnor’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “That thought never crossed my mind.”

Ragnor wiped his hands messily across his eyes, the tears smearing on his cheeks.

“You haven’t thought once ‘why couldn’t Catarina or Ragnor go instead?’” Ragnor asked, his eyes watching the sleeping passenger.

Alec shook his head and brought his hand down to his lap, his fingers lacing together, his thumb massaging his palm. “Of course not.”

Ragnor looked up at him, his eyes examining him closely, searching for dishonesty.

“You’re a good man, Alec Lightwood. It’s about time Magnus found someone like you.”

“You’re a good man, Ragnor Fell. For caring enough about your friend to want to take his place, for staying by his side the way you have. I’m glad Magnus has had someone like you in his life.”

Ragnor sat back and leaned his head against the glass, the gentle sway of the train lulling his eyes to a close.

\--

_[From: Magnus // Time: 10:02 AM]_

_\--You snuck out again._   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time: 10:03 AM]_

_\-- I did. You find what I left for you?_   
  


_[From: Magnus // Time: 10:03 AM]_

_\--I did, thank you. The rose is beautiful and I love you too._   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time: 10:04 AM]_

_\--A lot of careful selection went into picking that rose. Don’t let it die._   
  


_[From: Magnus // Time: 10:05 AM]_

_\-- ……_

_\-- You cut it from a bush. You killed it, that was out of my hands, Alexander._   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time: 10:06 AM]_

_\-- You mean those beautiful hands?_   
  


_[From: Magnus // Time: 10:06 AM]_

_\--Well good morning to me! Is this how we’re going to spend our day? ;)_

_\-- Let me make myself comfortable in my bed._   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time 10:07 AM]_

_\-- lol I wish I could_

_\-- Got some important research to do. Got a beautiful man’s life to save._   
  


_[From: Magnus // Time: 10:07 AM]_

_\-- Such a tease._

_\-- I do have to meet with Tessa today or I would join you in your research. I kind of promised Max I would set up this meeting ;)_   
  


_[From: Alexander // Time: 10:08 AM]_

_\-- I understand. Have fun!_

 

\--

 

Jace rubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe away at the constant exhaustion that had set in.

“I think I've figured out how we can save Magnus.”

He slammed down his notes on the table in front of Alec.

Alec's brows perked up and he took the paper in his hand. Ragnor crossed the room and stood next to them.

Alec mumbled aloud as he read the notes quickly.

“The parabatai bond…” He said in wonderment.

“What about it?” Ragnor asked as he looked over Alec's shoulder.

“The way I see it, if we send Alec into the portal with Magnus to the other realm, we could then use me as their anchor in this realm. You or Catarina could then track Alec through me, using my rune. Use that connection to open another portal and we get them both back safely.” Jace looked back and forth between them, his smile bright with excitement from his discovery.

“Look, these are all my notes on what I’ve found about our connection and how it has been used before. How it’s a physical tether and how we can use it as a direct link to Alec while he’s away.” Jace took the notes from Alec’s hands and passed them to Ragnor.

“This...could possibly work.” Ragnor said pensively, his eyes scanning over Jace’s work. “Granted, if Alec is willing to take such a risk.”

“Of course I will.” Alec responded without hesitation. “If there is any chance at getting Magnus back safely, I will take it.”

“You do know putting such a strain on your bond could break it?” Ragnor looked at them, his eyes questioning them.

Alec looked at Jace, his eyes searching his for approval. Jace nodded at him.

“Our bond is strong. It can handle the strain.” Jace's words were sure and absolute.

“It could break and if it does, we lose any chance of bringing you both back.”

“It won't.” Jace and Alec said at the same time.

Ragnor looked at them, their arms crossed the same way, the same fearless, unrelenting look in their eyes.

“Okay then. We have a plan.” Ragnor smiled and then casually cleared his throat. “Only one problem...Magnus isn't going to like this.”

Alec gulped. Ragnor was right. Magnus was going to fight this plan at every turn. He would never agree to Alec joining him.

“I'll talk to him.”

Ragnor nodded. “I think that’s best. Cat and I will stay out tonight. Give you two privacy to discuss this.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to Magnus first and then we can head to Idris and tell the others tomorrow.”

Jace nodded and allowed his smile to reach his eyes.

Alec stood up and hugged him. “I owe you so much, Jace.”

Jace hugged him back tightly. “You would do the same for me if it were Clary.”

Alec looked at the time on his watch, it was just after dinner. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on quickly.

“Uh, Ragnor...would you mind?”

Ragnor smiled and quickly opened a portal to Magnus’ loft.

“Go ahead, I’ll meet Cat somewhere else.”

Jace waved at him to leave.

  
\--

  
Alec stepped out of the portal and onto the landing outside of Magnus’ loft. He pulled the key from his jacket pocket and let himself into the apartment. The loft was silent and he realized he still had about thirty minutes before Magnus was supposed to be home.

He kicked off his shoes and allowed himself to fall back onto the couch in a tired heap. He felt a small raspy tongue licking at his fingers that were resting on the floor. He smiled and brought his hand to his chest, patting it for Chairman to jump up. He felt the paws land gently on his stomach, the claws kneading into him in a soothing pattern. His eyes slowly closed, the steady vibrations of Chairman’s purrs against his chest lulling him into sleep.

\--

Magnus walked into his loft and saw the tell-tale signs of Alec being home.

_Home_.

It had only been a few days together and Magnus had already started to associate the feeling of Alec being here with him as home.

He looked at the discarded boots and smiled. He saw Alec’s long legs dangling from the couch, a ball of fur lying on top of the pile of limbs and black clothes.

He walked over and knelt down beside the couch. Alec’s face was peaceful, his breathing slow and steady in sleep. He ran his thumb along the thick line of lashes that were resting against his cheek. Alec’s eyes fluttered opened, his hazel eyes smiling back at him.

“You’re home.” Alec’s voice was groggy from his nap and he rose to a sitting position. Chairman jumped off of him and ran away quickly.

“I am. You want to go to bed?”

Alec shook his head. “I was just waiting on you. I wanted to talk to you.”

Magnus rocked back onto his heels, his brows dropping down, concerned.

Alec smiled and gestured to the bedroom with his head. “Let’s get ready for bed and then we can talk.”

He stood up from his spot on the couch, taking Magnus’ hands in his and pulled him up to stand.

“You have a good time today?” He asked Magnus curiously.

“Oh yeah. I don’t know who Max is more taken with, Tessa or her husband, Jem. A Warlock and a Shadowhunter turned Silent Brother turned to inactive Shadowhunter makes for an interesting couple.”

Alec laughed. “Sounds right up Max’s alley.”

Alec clung tightly to the soft gentle hands in his as he walked them to the bedroom.

Once inside the room, Alec quickly removed his pants and shirt and threw them into the hamper in Magnus’ closet before having a seat on the bed.

Magnus eyed him curiously a smirk on his face. “You’re trying to butter me up for something, Alexander Lightwood. Getting undressed for me like this.”

Alec blushed. “I wasn’t- I just- sometimes I sleep like this. I didn’t even think.”

Magnus kissed him softly to end his rambling.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, his necklaces laying against his bare chest. Alec felt his face grow hot as he watched the seductive way Magnus was removing each article of clothing. Each movement slow and steady, the tone casual but each movement was a show. A motive hidden behind every move as he undressed.

Alec cleared his throat and pushed back the distracting thoughts in his mind. He had to talk to Magnus about the mission, tonight, right now. He didn’t want to upset him or ruin this wonderful mood he was in but he had to be honest with him.

He felt the excitement rise in him as he realized they had found a way to save his life. That this moment right now could be something that they could do together again in the future. That these nights together could become a permanent thing.

Magnus was done with his casual striptease and he slid into bed next to Alec.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about, darling?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, a smile spreading on his face.

“We figured out how to get you back safely.”

Magnus’ head went back in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief.

“How?”

Alec paused as he tried to find a way to explain the plan. His mind was turning over all the possibilities in his head.

“Alexander?”

He opened his mouth and took in a quick breath. “The parabatai bond.”

Magnus’ brow quirked up. “The parabatai bond?”

“Yeah. Jace figured out that we can use the parabatai bond to track us in the demon realm. It will be a connection, a link to this realm. Ragnor said that we could then use that connection to open a portal to bring us back safely.”

Magnus waved his hands quickly. “Wait a second.”

Alec stopped talking. He knew the argument was coming.

“Let’s take a step back here. ‘Track _us_ ’? ‘Bring _us_ back safely’? Alexander, what are you trying to say?”

Alec gulped before responding. “I’m going to go with you, of course.”

Magnus let out a shaky sigh and placed his hand on his stomach. He closed his eyes, the black glittery liner twinkling in the lamp light.

Alec sat back and watched him. He waited with baited breath for the onslaught of anger that was sure to come.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly and turned towards him. “No.”

The word was said with such sadness that Alec had to take a moment. He was prepared for anger. He wasn’t prepared for this. For this heartbroken look in Magnus’ eyes.

“I won’t let you.”

“Magnus, the plan will work. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Magnus cut his eyes at him, his head cocking to the side. “Tracking through the parabatai rune can be extremely risky. The bond could break and then what?”

“It won’t break. Jace and I are strong. We’re solid. _It won’t break_.”

“I can’t take that risk with your life.” Magnus rested his black polished fingers against Alec’s beard.

“And I can’t lose you again.” Alec rested his fingers along the smooth skin of Magnus’ jaw.

“I--” Magnus felt his breath leave him. He could see the look in Alec’s eyes. A look of hope and determination. He was not going to win this battle.

Alec planted a small kiss against his lips. “I’ve made my decision, Magnus. And I’ve decided to never let you go. I don’t want to live in a world without you in it. So, I will go with you and we will fight this side by side. Where you go, I will follow. Whether that be to hell and back or to whatever life follows after this, I want to be with you.”

Magnus laced his fingers through Alec’s, his head dropped down. “You can’t possibly mean that.”

Alec tilted Magnus’ face up to meet his with a finger under his chin. “Why couldn’t I mean it?”

“Because-” Magnus hesitated before continuing. “Because no one has chosen me in a very long time.”

Alec felt his heart break at this confession. Magnus had been around for so long and he knew Magnus had loved before but he couldn’t help but wonder how long those loves lasted. How long did they commit themselves to him? How much of their lives were they willing to give to Magnus?

His whole life. There was no question in Alec’s mind, that he would give Magnus his entire life. Every minute of every hour would be his. Every year and every memory would belong to him.

Alec paused for a moment before kissing the back of Magnus’ hand.

“You’re my best friend. Did you know that?”

Magnus’ hand was warm against his lips and Alec smiled at him. His heart beat loudly against him when Magnus returned the smile. A smile that was soft and loving.

“And you’re mine.”

Alec’s smile grew wider. How lucky he was to have this amazing man in his life. He kissed his hand again appreciatively.

“And as my best friend, I hope you know that I would do anything to protect you.”

“I know, but-”

“But, I’ve also been fortunate enough to fall in love with my best friend. And that means there is no way in hell I am letting you out of my sight ever again.”

Magnus laughed quietly and shook his head.

“And I have managed to fall in love with someone who is even more stubborn than I am.”

Alec laughed and nodded. “Exactly. But, Magnus I want you to trust me when I say this will work. I will save you.”

Magnus shook his head softly. “I never wanted for you to risk your life though. You have so much life ahead of you.”

Alec brushed a thumb across Magnus’ lower lip. “And what kind of life would I have without you? I’m sorry, Magnus but that’s not the life I want. I will take my chances with you.”

“Your parents...Isabelle, they will never allow it."

“It’s a good thing I’m a grown man that can make decisions for himself.” Alec leaned in and took Magnus’ bottom lip in his mouth for a kiss.

Magnus’ lips responded to his instantly. His head tilted back into Alec’s palm. Alec could feel Magnus giving himself up to him, his trust and life being placed in his care. Alec deepened the kiss, his lips offering his life in return. He could feel the difference in this kiss from the others they had shared, it held the promise of a future together.

“I want to go to Idris tomorrow and tell them the plan.” Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, his heart still racing from their kiss, his mind in a daze.

Magnus nodded. “And there’s no way to talk you out of this?”

“Not a chance. You’re stuck with me.”

Alec pulled Magnus down and covered them up with the deep red cover. He nuzzled warmly against Magnus’ chest, his arm wrapped around his waist.

 

*********************************************************  
  
Magnus sat next to Alec at the table in the marbled conference room in Idris. Everyone had joined them; Jace sat across the table from Alec, and Isabelle, Max, Clary, Raj, Lydia, Ragnor, Catarina and Maryse were seated as well. They waited patiently for Robert to join them.

The door opened loudly and Robert strode across the room and had a seat at the head of the table.

“So, I take it you have some new information?” Robert crossed his hands on the table and directed his question towards his eldest son.

Alec sat up straight and gave him a quick nod.

“We have and we’ve figured out a way to save Magnus’ life in the process.”

Robert’s brows jumped up in surprise. “That’s great news, please share.”

Alec’s eyes met Jace’s and Jace gave him the slightest hint of a nod. He let out a breath and decided to put it all out there with no hesitation. He needed them to know that he was sure in this decision. That there was no trace of insecurity.

“I’m going to go with him.”

Alec saw the way his father and mother stiffened up but he kept on, not wanting to give them the opportunity to interrupt. “Ragnor will then use the parabatai bond through Jace’s rune to track us and open a portal to bring us back to safety.”

Robert’s mouth hung open, his fingers digging into his hands.

“Alec, you can’t do that.”

Alec’s head snapped to face his father.

“You have no problem asking Magnus to sacrifice his life. This is a chance- a real chance to save his life.”

Alec wanted to reach out and take Magnus’ hand in his, to show his parents why he would take this risk. What he was fighting to save.

Magnus kept his hands lying flat against the cold surface of the table.

Alec leaned back in his seat and placed his hands in his lap underneath the table. He slid his hand discreetly onto Magnus’ thigh and offered a comforting caress above his knee.

Magnus kept his reaction subtle, revealing nothing to the others in the room; to his parents who were watching them closely. Alec brought his hands back up to his hair and ran his fingers through it, brushing it away from his forehead.

“That’s not what I mean. Alec, you’re our son, you can’t expect us to just say ‘okay’ and let you sacrifice yourself.”

“I expect you to respect me and to trust my decision.” Alec challenged him, his eyes not leaving his father’s.

Maryse was beside Robert, her hand shook as she reached out for her husband’s hands.

“Alec.” Maryse’s voice was soft, her eyes looked back and forth between her son and Magnus.

Alec met her gaze. “Mom.”

She looked over at Magnus, their eyes meeting. Her brows furrowed a moment, a look of resignation settling on her features.

“What if something goes wrong?”

“It won’t, Mom.” He saw the tears flooding her eyes, her cheeks turning red as she tried to hold the tears in.

He looked down the table; Isabelle’s face looked crestfallen, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She looked at him and gave him a quick nod of approval. She knew why he was willing to take this risk and she would not ask him to stay.

Clary gave him a small smile through pressed lips, Jace had already told her and he was glad that there was one less person crying here. Lydia was looking down at her hands, her fingers nervously twirling the ring on her index finger. She looked up at him as if she could sense his gaze. She smiled glumly before looking down the table at Robert. Raj was nodding and looking down the table at them all. Alec could see the look of surprise on his face that they had actually found a solution. Max was sitting by, eagerly leaning forward, ready to defend their case if need be.

Robert cleared his throat, his voice sounded tense. “If you’re going to do this, we need to have a solid plan. I’m not going to let you go in there without one.”

Jace sat forward, his fingers drumming against his forearms. “We have one.”

He gestured for Ragnor to explain.

Ragnor straightened up and coughed into his fist. “Magnus will cast the spell that will open the portal for him. Once he and Alec step through, that portal will be lost to us. We will then wait for their signal to know when to track through the parabatai rune.”

“Signal?” Robert asked curiously.

“Communicating stones. The Herkimer diamond has communication properties for two souls to connect. Since Jace and I are soulmates, this bond for us should amplify its abilities. We will each hold one, the stones and our parabatai bond will link us so that we can communicate with each other.”

“It should?” Lydia’s voice sounded out harshly. “Alec, we can’t let you go in on hope alone.”

Alec could hear the concern in her tone and see the fear and worry in her eyes.

“We will give them a couple of hours, if the signal doesn’t work, when they’ve been gone for two hours, we will use their connection to bring Alec back.” Ragnor interjected quickly.

Alec looked over at him sharply. “What? You can’t do that, you can’t just rescue me and leave Magnus.”

Magnus sighed wearily and rubbed at his brow. “Alexander...they can’t just leave both of us. One of us should live and that should be you.”

Alec turned his body towards Magnus, his voice lowered to a whisper. “Magnus, we talked about this. Please.”

He turned back to Ragnor. “You save us both or not at all. Wait for the signal. It will work. I know I can connect to Jace through it.” Alec turned to look at Jace, his eyes begging with him to not let them do this.

Ragnor let his voice go deep as he looked intently at Alec. “If you don’t want to leave Magnus alone, then I suggest you grab onto him because at exactly two hours, I am opening that connection and pulling you back through.”

Alec looked around the room, everyone was waiting for his reaction.

He looked at Magnus who was watching Maryse wipe at the tears that were slowly trickling down her cheeks.

“Two hours. We will be ready.”  
  


*************************************

 

“My parents want to have a family night.” Alec spoke into Magnus’ hair as he held him, the portal to the Institute glowing behind him.

“And you should. Just in case.” Magnus squeezed him tightly, his hands smoothing over the strong muscles of Alec’s back.

Alec kissed his head. “You should be there with me.”

Magnus shook his head. “You can’t tell them now; they will just try to convince you to stay.”

Alec laughed. “We both know how well that will work.”

Magnus chuckled. “I wish it would.”

“Don’t, Magnus. Nothing is going to convince me to leave you, okay?”

Magnus looked up at him, his warm eyes comforting and gentle in their expression.

“Okay.”

Alec trailed his fingers along the ridge of Magnus’ ear. He knew now what Magnus felt when he was trying to commit every detail to memory. Alec wanted to study Magnus, memorize every curve, every freckle, and every strand of hair. Magnus’ eyes were a dark brown, like a warm, rich coffee. Alec could make out the flecks of black surrounding his pupil.

“I’ll see you back here tonight?” Alec asked, he hoped he wasn’t overstepping his welcome. Now that he had Magnus, he never wanted to let him go. There were not enough hours in the day for them to spend together and Alec wanted to take advantage of every second.

“I want to see you here every night.” Magnus responded, his shoulders swaying gracefully in Alec’s hold.

“Then that’s exactly what I will do. I will come home to you every night and hold you.” He laid a kiss on Magnus’ cheek bone. “Spend time with you.” He kissed his other cheek. “Get to know everything about you.” He kissed the corner of Magnus’ mouth. “And make love to you.” He drew back and looked Magnus in the eyes. “I will spend my life making you happy.”

Magnus was looking back at him, speechless.

Alec kissed his lips quickly. “Go, have fun with your friends. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

Magnus brought a tentative hand up to Alec’s neck. He looked at him in wonderment and adoration. Alec felt his stomach start to flutter. He seemed to get carried away in his declarations of love and yet he was still unused to being looked at this way.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.”

\--

The Lightwood family sat around on the sofas in the living area of the Institute that was very seldom used. It was saved for Holidays and rare nights like tonight when they would all gather together.

The feeling in the room was somber. Isabelle’s face had remained saddened ever since the news of the mission. Clary was beside her, trying to cheer her up. Jace was sitting with Max, the two discussing something intently. Maryse was sitting casually in the arm chair where Alec had seen her sit every Christmas as they opened gifts in this very room.

Alec approached Isabelle and waited for Clary to move before taking her spot on the couch, he brought his arm around his sister, pulling her into a hug. She clung to his sweater and he felt her shoulders shake as she cried quietly into his side.

“Isabelle, please don’t cry.”

She wiped at her eyes with her wrists. “I know, I’m sorry.” She looked at him and forced a smile. “I’m just afraid for you. For you and Magnus both.”

“I know. But you know this is something I have to do.”

“I know, Alec.” She brought a small hand up to his face. “I know I’ve told you already but I’m so proud of you.”

Alec smiled and felt the tears sting his eyes. “Thank you, Iz. I couldn't have done it without you.”

She shook her head. “Nonsense, you would have eventually. With or without my hounding.”

“Would have what?” Maryse questioned gently from across the room.

Alec had forgotten that they weren’t alone, that they were in a room with the entire family. And had an audience watching their private exchange.

Isabelle smiled up at him, her nose red and speckled from crying. She pinched his cheek and turned to their mother. “Grown into such an amazing man.”

Maryse smiled. “Of course he would have.”

Robert and Maryse exchanged a look of pride between them, their smiles genuine for the first time in a long time.

Jace strode over to Alec and clapped a hand on his shoulder roughly, the sound loud and sharp. Alec winced and shrugged his hand off.

“I, for one, think the record should show that I was a big part of this. Can’t let my other half go and get all the recognition for saving the world.” He winked at Alec who responded with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

They spent the rest of the early evening talking about childhood memories. Alec was happy and hopeful about the mission. The mood had gone from somber to one of a happiness reminiscent from their childhood.

He watched as Jace told animated stories of some of their mishaps during missions; his mother and father laughing loudly like he had never seen them do before. Isabelle was curled up next to Max, her fingers playing with his curls her laughter lighting up her eyes.

This feeling of family was something that had been missing from their lives for a long time. It was always just him, Jace and Izzy. Now they had Max again, and their parents. He hoped that if even the worst happened, that they would not let this moment go. That they would not let this bond go.

“Alec?”

Alec snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to his mother. “Hm?”

“I asked what Magnus was up to tonight?”

Alec shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Oh-uh- he, Cat, and Ragnor went to some secret place they have.” He laughed fondly at the secrecy in which they spoke about it.

“Oh. Sounds nice.” Maryse said sweetly. “I’m glad he has someone to spend this last night with.”

Alec felt his face grow warm as he remembered the way he promised Magnus they would spend their nights together.

“Yeah. I’m glad he does too.”

“You could have invited him over tonight.” Robert added. “Although I’m sure whatever shenanigans they are up to is infinitely more interesting than spending it with strangers.” He chuckled softly to himself, ignoring the eye roll Maryse gave him.

“I wouldn't say strangers.” Jace shrugged.

Alec laughed and nodded. “I’m sure they’re having a great time.”

\--

 

Magnus sat on the boulder at the edge of the river in their secret place. Catarina was standing waist deep in the river, her skirt floating up around her while she twirled and danced in the water. Ragnor was leaning against the trunk of a tree, the soft sound of his pipes playing a tune for her to dance to.

Catarina gestured for Magnus to join her in the water. “Come dance with me.”

Magnus smiled at his friend and joined her in the river, the lukewarm water lapping at him.

He approached her and stopped a couple of paces away. He bowed and held out a hand to her. He looked up from his bow and winked at her.

She giggled and placed her delicate hand in his with a curtsy.

He rose and brought her close to him, the tune Ragnor played suddenly changing to a fun cheerful melody.

Magnus twirled her around in the water, their feet passing over the smooth stones of the river bed. The glowing lights of the water pixies surrounding them.

He dipped her back and the ends of her hair dipped into the water. Catarina giggled, the sound filling him with happiness. He pulled her back up and she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

“Thanks for always being my dance partner, Magnus.”

“Thank you for always asking me to dance.”

She shrugged her shoulder up to her ear. “You are the best.”

“I am.” Magnus winked back at her and they laughed.

The music stopped playing and Ragnor shouted over at them. “If you’re not going to dance, I’m not going to play!”

Catarina rolled her eyes and turned back to Ragnor. “Come join us!”

They could hear the tiny sound of Ragnor’s groan as he stood up and walked to bank. “I think you should both join me over here, where it’s nice and dry.”

Magnus waved his hand quickly, a wave of water rushing towards the back and drenching Ragnor from the waist down. “Might as well join us now.” He said in a sing song tone.

The night passed by with dancing and laughter. They bonded over past memories together, the years of friendship like a novel they could easily read over again. The three of them always remembered things differently, which always made the stories more entertaining. Magnus loved to hear their take on a certain memory he was fond of.

They were sitting around the fire in the middle of the meadow. Their clothes drying and he listened as Catarina sang a song. He found himself wishing that Alec were here. That he could share this place of serenity with him. This safe haven they had for centuries now. Always their favorite place to come and forget together.

Catarina’s song ended and she took a sip of her tea.

“Would you be okay with me bringing Alexander here?” Magnus asked them.

Their eyes looked up at him and then at each other.

“I understand if you don’t want me to. I know this has been our place, our secret. I wouldn’t bring him here without your permission and if you don’t want me to, I will understand.”

Ragnor smiled. “Of course you can bring him here.”

Catarina nodded. “What you and Alec have is real. I can tell by the way he looks at you. This place will be for him too.”

“If something happens to me…” Magnus swallowed back his tears. “And you can save Alec. Will you still share this place with him?”

“Magnus…” Catarina spoke gently. “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“We don’t know that. We don’t know what we are going up against. Anything could happen. That’s why we came here tonight, no? To have this time together. To come here one last time.” Tears were brimming in his eyes and he looked down at his trembling hands.

“Just promise me you will try to save him and you will share this with him.”

“I promise.” They said together. 

\--

Alec was tucked in bed when Magnus came through the portal. He sat the book aside and threw the covers back.

Magnus was kicking his shoes off and removing his jewelry.

His eyes seemed distant and lonely. Alec had expected him to return from their time together happy and relaxed. He never expected for Magnus to come home, his hands trembling and his breathing quick.

Alec joined Magnus in his bathroom as he removed his makeup from the day. He counted the many steps in his routine. The way he took care of himself with every swipe of makeup remover.

Alec watched as Magnus brought the wet wipe to his eyes, his hands shaking as he tried to gently remove his eye make-up. He dropped the wipe and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath that stirred the peaceful quiet around them.

Alec reached over and took the wipe in his hand, he turned Magnus to face him.

“Let me.”

Magnus closed his eyes with a nod and stood still.

He gently swiped along Magnus’ lash line with the cloth, the black eyeliner and shadow transferring from his skin to the wipe. His hands were steady as they worked on the task at hand.

He could tell Magnus was nervous now that the day they had been dreading had arrived. He saw the way his hands were shaking, his powerful hands that were always so sure of themselves were rubbing together anxiously.

“Izzy told me that it’s very important to do this gently to prevent lash loss. Which is apparently a very bad thing.” Alec said quietly as he switched to Magnus’ other eye, he hoped to lighten the mood and to ease Magnus’ nerves.

“She’s right.” Magnus croaked out quietly.

Alec turned to a clean side of the cloth. “Open your eyes.”

Magnus obeyed, his deep brown eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.

Alec placed the cloth over his fingertip and lightly ran it along Magnus’ lower lash line on each eye.

“There. You’re all clean now.”

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of each eye against his temple.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Magnus looked down and ran his hand along Alec’s forearm, his finger grazing over the angelic rune.

“I’m frightened, Alexander.” The words were quiet and weak. Spoken in a tone Alec had never heard him use before. He swallowed and placed a finger under Magnus’ stubbled chin, angling his face up to face him.

“I know. Me too.”

“I thought I would be ready but I’m not.” Magnus paused for a moment to catch his breath. “What if I can’t save the world?”

“You can and you will. I believe in you.”

“As much as I hate the thought of you being in danger, I am glad that you will be by my side through this. I will need your strength.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his. “My strength is yours. Take what you need.”

\--

The sunlight spilled in through the crack in the curtains while Alec lay awake in the bed. He had slept soundly all night, his body and mind exhausted from the previous day.

Alec went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and looked at the digital display of the shower, he quickly tapped the settings he wanted and let the steam build up before waking Magnus.

He turned to open the door and Magnus entered, his eyes half closed from sleep. He had just his underwear on, the tight fabric hugging his lean, muscular form.

Alec went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Morning.”

Magnus dipped his head and kissed Alec’s forearm that was resting against his chest. “Good morning, my angel.”

“I’ve got the shower ready for us.”

Magnus smiled in thanks before picking up his toothbrush. “I will join you in just a minute.”

Alec smiled and removed his boxer briefs.

Magnus watched his boyfriend undress behind him through the reflection in the mirror. The muscles of his strong back flexing as he bent over to remove his underwear. The black crossed rune of calm anger stood out starkly in contrast to his fair skin.

He quickly finished the routine of brushing his teeth and undressed.

He opened the shower door and saw Alec’s tall form standing under the rainfall shower head. His head was back, his fingers laced behind his neck in support. The water ran down his face, his black hair slicked back away from his closed eyes.

Magnus stood frozen in the doorway, the steam coating his skin. His pulse quickened and his face grew hot as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

Alec’s body under the running water was a marvel that Magnus felt he could stare at for all of eternity. Alec was like a work of art, a sculpture done by Michelangelo himself. A gush of pride rolled through him.

This beautiful, amazing Shadowhunter was his. _His boyfriend_.

The water was running down Alec’s shoulders, marking a trail down the long lines of his back muscles. He followed the stream as it rolled down Alec’s hip bones and down the curve of his ass.

Alec lowered his head and flicked the fallen hair out of his face, his thick lashes wet with water blinking quickly as he turned to face Magnus.

Magnus stood in awe, taking the sight in before him.

Alec wiped the water away from his face and smiled bashfully, the pink blush spread across his nose and cheeks.

Magnus blinked quickly and pulled the shower door to a close behind him. “Okay, I’m back.”

Alec laughed quietly and bit his bottom lip. His eyes wandered down Magnus’ body. Magnus could feel the studying gaze of his hazel eyes like a touch across his skin.

When Alec’s eyes made their way back up to his own, his bashful smile had turned to a grin, the dimples deep in his cheeks. Alec took a tentative step towards Magnus and pulled him close, drawing his body against his and under the fall of the hot water.

Alec wrapped his arms around him, the heat of the water and his body warming him to the bone. Magnus laid his head against Alec’s chest and let the water wash over them.

How quickly time could change things. He thought of the night he had first seen Alec at Pandemonium so many months ago now. He thought of Alec sitting at the bar with Simon, the flashing lights dancing beautifully across his skin. His fierce gaze when their eyes met. He never would have guessed in a million years that the same man would be holding him in his loving arms in the shower. That he would hold him and make him feel at home.

All the solitude he felt that night was gone and replaced by Alec. Now he had someone, his life was no longer empty.

He grazed his hands up Alec’s back, his hands settling around Alec’s waist. His fingers rested against his rib cage, the muscles between each bone stretching with every deep breath Alec took.

Alec looked into his eyes while he moved his hand from its spot on Magnus’ shoulder, slowly trailing it up the length of his neck and hesitating at his cheekbone. Magnus closed his eyes and delighted in the feeling of Alec’s attention. Alec’s archery-calloused fingers scratched delicately on him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked back into the gorgeous blend of brown and green that were Alec’s eyes. Alec smiled warmly at him and raked his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus shivered, goosebumps spreading evenly across his skin despite the warmth of the shower.

Alec was focused on his hair now while he gently stroked it. Magnus watched as Alec lost himself in thought. His eyes flicking nervously at something over his shoulder.

Magnus smiled, it was fun watching Alec like this. He could tell he wanted to ask or do something but he was working it out in his mind first.

Alec swallowed and broke his hold from Magnus. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the rack. He squirted a generous amount in his palm and rubbed his hands together.

Magnus watched him as he worked his hands into a lather. His long fingers worked the shampoo in a circular pattern in his palm, the suds building up and running down his wrists.

“May I?” Alec asked with a sweet smile, his large eyes round and innocent. He held his hands out hesitantly waiting for Magnus’ reply.

Magnus nodded and lowered his chin slightly.

His heart was thrumming in his chest wildly. He couldn't believe that he could be so lucky as to have someone like Alec to love him and to take care of him. Alec was kind and attentive in nature and it definitely showed in all areas of his life, even when they made love. He always took his time, his hands moved slow and steady, reverently tracing the curves of his body.

Alec’s fingers glided through the wet silky strands of Magnus’ hair, his fingertips massaging firm circles, his nails scraping delicately against his scalp.

A small quiet moan escaped from Magnus and his shoulders shook involuntarily from the shiver that ran down his spine.

Alec smiled softly and dragged his nails down along the back of Magnus’ head, his long fingers stroking the length of his neck with firm pressure.

He wanted to freeze time, to seize this moment and live in it forever. Just the both of them, alone with their love for each other.

Alec gently guided Magnus under the shower head again.

Magnus tipped his head back, the fall of the water washing the shampoo out of his hair. Magnus had his eyes closed and his face was relaxed, clearly enjoying the feeling of someone washing his hair for him. The thick suds were dripping down his long tanned neck and into the hollow of his collar bone. Alec paused for a moment to enjoy the view of Magnus dripping wet, his eyes closed, hands roaming down his waist, head thrown back and in his arms.

“How are you real?” He choked out quietly.

Magnus wiped the water from his face and opened his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, his face struck with confusion.

Alec trailed his hands down the back of Magnus’ neck and over the curves of his shoulders.

“I just don’t understand…”

He kept his hands moving down to his strong tan arms, the back of his finger following the vein down his arm.

“How someone can possibly be this perfect.”

Magnus blushed, his mouth parted open slightly.

Alec smiled. He had made Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, blush.

Magnus smiled sweetly and added in a low husky tone, “I assure you that I’ve caught myself wondering the exact same thing about you.”

Alec rolled his eyes playfully.

“You don’t know just how beautiful you are, Alexander.”

Alec felt his face grow hot. Now it was his turn to blush.

He looked down and shook his head. “I don’t see it but if that’s what you see, that’s all that matters to me.”

Magnus tipped his chin up and kissed him softly on his lips.

“Shh, you are exquisite.” Magnus said with a gentle squeeze on his hips. “Now, get me some conditioner.”

Alec turned around and stopped for a moment. The rack was full of different colored and sized bottles. He had recognized the shampoo bottle but he had no idea what the others were.

Magnus chuckled and pointed out the right one.

He reached for the conditioner and pulled Magnus out from underneath the shower head again.

He squirted a small amount into his hands and spread it evenly in Magnus’ hair.

Magnus opened his eyes and reached for the shampoo bottle. “My turn.”

Magnus held his hands up and then coughed to get Alec’s attention. It took Alec a moment to realize that he wanted him to bring his head down a bit.

“Oh, sorry.” Alec smiled and dropped his head lower so that Magnus could reach his hair easily.

Magnus fingers were graceful and flowing as they kneaded delicately at the base of his neck. Alec moaned and gripped his hands tightly on Magnus’ hips.

Magnus walked them back under the shower head and continued running his fingers fluidly through Alec’s hair.

Alec opened his eyes when Magnus removed his hands from his hair. He looked down at his boyfriend, the water was running down his body in gentle streams. It flowed over each individual abdominal muscle and dripped lazily down his hip. His eyes wandered down, following the stream of water.

He reached out and grabbed the body wash and quickly poured a generous amount in his palm. He reached out with his lathered hands and let them travel over Magnus and each perfectly defined muscle.

He leaned in and kissed Magnus at the base of his ear. “Have a seat.”

Magnus followed his instructions instantly and took a seat on the built in bench along the back of the shower.

Alec dropped to his knees and slid his hands down Magnus’ legs; he took Magnus’ foot in his hands and smiled at the glittery red polish on his toenails. He pressed his thumbs up the arch of Magnus’ foot, massaging him as he washed his feet for him.

He felt the gentle touch of Magnus’ finger angle his head up to face him. Magnus was leaning forward now, his breath hitting his face softly.

Magnus’s hand glided up Alec’s chest, his thumb swiping along the line of his collar bone. The hickey on Alec’s neck from their first night together had started to fade, it was a faint brown now, the speckles of purple sparse.

He continued to run his hand up, along Alec’s neck, his fingers scratching at the hair that was growing in on his neck and jaw. His hand wrapped around the back of Alec’s head and he pulled him forward, their lips meeting together hungrily.

Alec cradled Magnus’ face in his palms and kissed him back fervently. His tongue swiped along the plump shape of Magnus’ lips.

Magnus parted his mouth for him and he tasted the fresh mint of toothpaste that lingered on Alec’s tongue.

Alec rose to stand and pulled Magnus up to meet him, his mouth catching Magnus’ lips instantly.

The cool tile of the shower wall touched Magnus’ back as Alec pushed his body against him. His hand was splayed against the wall beside Magnus’ head, his other hand gripping firmly onto the top of his shoulder.

Magnus moaned into their kiss, his hands traced the sharp edges of Alec’s hip bones before he slid his hand around Alec’s back. He gripped the firm muscles of Alec’s ass and yanked him in closer. He needed to feel Alec’s body against him, to have his body close to him to quell the aching desire in his chest.

He could feel Alec’s dick stiffen against his lower abdomen.

Alec’s fingers trailed tingling scratches down his side before wrapping firmly around his cock. The heat of the water and of Alec’s hand closed around him, sending a surge of pleasure down his spine while he moved in gentle fluid strokes.

Magnus’ hands wandered lower, his fingertips digging into the rounded curve of muscle. He pulled Alec into him roughly, his hand gliding down the back of Alec’s leg before hitching it up onto his hip and pushing Alec firmly against the wall.

Alec moaned deeply into their kiss. The sound of it sparked a flame inside of Magnus. He grasped desperately onto Alec’s leg, his hips grinding into him slowly, his other hand clasping tightly to Alec’s ass.

Magnus wanted nothing more than to bring this man pleasure; to help him experience new things. He wanted to explore his body and find all the spots that would bring him to his knees; every place that could make him come undone.

He decided to test the waters and ran a teasing finger lightly along Alec’s ass. He focused on Alec’s body language, to his reaction to this new sensation.

Alec let out a small moan.

Magnus pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. He wanted permission before taking it further.

Alec was looking back at him, his eyes - with their beautiful swirling colors - were gazing at him hungrily. He gave Magnus the vaguest gesture of a nod before bringing their lips together again passionately.

Magnus melted into the kiss, his fingers sliding wetly between Alec’s ass, his fingertips teasing delicately along his entrance.

Alec drew in a quick breath from the contact, his brows riding up high from the shock of the sensation. Magnus watched the way his brows furrowed and then relaxed, a low growl in his throat as he rocked his hips back against Magnus’ hand.

Magnus moved his fingers in slow circles, the tip of his thumb pressing gently into Alec; the warmth of the water softening his touches.

Alec brought his mouth against Magnus’ neck and kissed him tenderly. Dusting kisses along his jaw, his teeth grazing along the bone softly.

Magnus felt Alec pull away suddenly, his mouth still chasing after Alec’s. He stared back at Alec, eyes wide. Panic rose in his chest, his stomach jumped into his throat. He worried he had taken things too far.

Alec slowly lowered his tall form down to his knees at Magnus’ feet.

Alec was blowing out a warm breath along his hips, his hands running up his thighs. He looked up at Magnus, the blush deep on his cheeks, his pink lips nervous and hesitant. His dark lashes fluttered to a close and Magnus watched as he swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Magnus reached out and stroked the wet hair away from his forehead.

Alec brushed his face gently against Magnus’ cock, his eyes were closed as he ran his nose along Magnus’ length.

Magnus moaned and tilted his head back.

His mind and heart were racing at Alec’s boldness. Everything about this moment was more than he ever expected. The sight of Alec on his knees before him, his caresses worshipping every inch of him, was something he wanted to have committed to memory.

He gasped softly at the feeling of Alec’s full lips pressing a kiss against the head of his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down at Alec. His eyes were still closed, one hand was cradling him against his mouth, his lips kissing down his shaft slowly.

He watched as Alec worked his way back to the tip, his lips parting slightly, the tip of his pink tongue licking up at the slit of his head.

Magnus felt his heart shudder, Alec looked positively beautiful in this moment. The steam glistening on his face, water droplets forming along his brow. His lashes were black and wet against his rosy cheeks. His hair was slicked back away from his face, giving Magnus a perfect view of his actions. The blood rushed to his head, the sound of his racing pulse beat heavily in ears while he watched.

Alec’s full and soft lips kissed his head delicately before opening up and taking him in.

Magnus fought the urge to throw his head back in pleasure. He wanted to watch, he wanted to remember this forever.

Alec looked up at him, his brows rising up on his forehead, his eyes looking for approval.

Alec slowly inched his mouth further down Magnus’ cock. Slowly taking his time, figuring this out and testing his limits.

Magnus stood still and allowed Alec to experiment on him. To bring him to pleasure in his own way. And he was, he was bringing Magnus pleasure in such a way that he felt a spark run up his spine with every inch of him that Alec took in.

Alec made it halfway down before coming back up again, his head bobbing and finding its rhythm; taking him in more with every pass.

Alec was growing bolder with every moan Magnus let out. Magnus could feel himself going deeper into Alec’s beautiful mouth.

Magnus’ eyes grew wide when he felt the tip of his head hit the back of Alec’s throat. Alec choked quietly around him and quickly pulled off.

He chuckled quietly and looked up at Magnus sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Magnus smiled and giggled. “Nothing to be sorry about, it happens.” He winked down at him.

Alec smiled and took him in his mouth again, his cheeks grinning while he carefully worked his way down.

He picked up his rhythm again, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked gently, his tongue curved around the shaft. His eyes were closed in concentration. His hand was moving along the bottom half of Magnus’ dick, his mouth and tongue working on his head.

Magnus laid his hand on top of Alec’s head, his fingers gently gripping onto the slick strands of his hair.

His orgasm was building up quickly, he felt his dick throbbing inside of the warmth of Alec’s mouth. Alec’s tongue was moving in teasing, swirling strokes along his head every time he came up.

Magnus let out a steady breath and he stroked the angle of Alec’s cheekbone with the back of his fingers. He loved this man so much, he felt like his chest was going to burst from the love he felt for him. He watched the gentle care in which Alec handled him, how even in this moment, performing this service, he was devoting his entire being to bringing him pleasure.

Alec looked up at him again, their eyes locking as Alec ran the wet, firm tip of his tongue against his base, all the way up his length, and circling on the ridge of his head once it reached the top _._

Magnus felt his glamour fall, his cat eyes surely looking down at Alec.

Alec looked at the golden cat eyes staring down at him, his lids heavy with passion. He pulled off quickly and stood up, his mouth crashing messily against Magnus’, his hands around the back of his neck pulling him into him.

Alec’s hands were on him, gliding with the water down over his chest and around his waist. Alec let out a throaty moan as he kissed him. His hands gripped tightly onto Magnus’ hips, his fingers digging into the firm muscles of Magnus’ ass.

Magnus felt his knees go weak and he clung tightly to Alec’s shoulders to keep himself from falling. Alec reached up and took his hand in his, moving it his waist and around behind him to his ass.

Magnus took the hint and parted him with his hands, his fingers resuming his earlier actions.

Alec groaned loudly through his teeth before placing open mouth kisses down Magnus’ neck, sucking and licking passionately.

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice was guttural and leadened with lust. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Magnus looked into the hazel eyes, the green in them bright and clear.

A heat flared inside of him from hearing Alec say those words.

Alec wanted him inside of him, to bring him to pleasure in a new way and he trusted Magnus to do this.

He looked at him, the slit pupils of his cat eye’s widening in excitement.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s stomach and slowly slid his hand up, the slick chest hair curling around his fingers as he glided over the curve of his pectoral muscles.

“Turn around.” He purred in Alec’s ear.

Alec obeyed Magnus’ command and turned around, his arms resting against the cold tile of the shower wall. He turned to look over his shoulder and watched as Magnus’ yellow eyes raked over his body in appreciation. His cock was hard as a rock, the tip of it touching against the wall.

Magnus planted a kiss on the bone at the base of his neck, his blunt teeth grazed down along his shoulder and bit gently at the edge of his shoulder blade.

He felt Magnus’ fingers glide down the length of his spine while his mouth kissed him openly on the rune on his neck.

The warmth of Magnus’ body against his disappeared, only his hands were still touching him.

Alec closed his eyes and memorized the feeling of Magnus’ nails scratching down his back, expertly working their way on him. Magnus’ lips kissed him tenderly on his waist, and at the top of his ass along his hip. Magnus’ fingers gripped onto his ass, spreading him gently.

Alec’s heart raced in an excited panic, his hands trembled in expectation. He felt a flush rise to his face and he rested his forehead against the tile.

Magnus’ breath was on him, a burning heat.

Alec spread his legs wide and felt himself tense up in anticipation, the warm heat of Magnus’ tongue gliding over his entrance.

Alec jumped slightly from the new sensation of Magnus’ tongue being on him in a place that was forbidden.

He was surprised to find that it felt good - really good. He let out a shaky breath and relaxed his body. A tingle of pleasure ran down his legs and up his spine. Each lick sent a current that coursed through him.

He pushed his hips back and an arched his back, the action pushing himself firmly against the broad strokes of Magnus’ tongue.

Alec threw his head back, a lascivious whimper escaping him. The feeling of Magnus’ mouth bringing him to ecstasy with every lick and kiss, driving him wild.

Magnus blew warm air softly on the surrounding skin, the action sending chills down his long legs. The tip of his tongue traced delicately along the rim, causing Alec’s legs to shake.

Magnus reached his free hand between his legs and pulled down on Alec’s erection. His tongue was flat against his asshole, the languid strokes coaxing cries out of Alec he never knew he had in him.

Alec gripped at the wall, his shaking hands trying to find something to hold onto. Magnus’ tongue working against him had his hips rolling and grinding against the wall, desperate for some friction. His trembling legs were firmly set apart, granting Magnus the access that he needed.

Magnus pulled away and brought a wet finger to his rim. He swirled it along the edges before slowly entering to the first knuckle.

Alec’s breath hitched loudly at the entrance. He relaxed and swiveled his hips onto the finger as Magnus let it slide in deeper.

Magnus brought his face back into him and sucked gently at the surrounding area, his finger curling inside of him.

“ _Fuck. Me.”_ Alec panted out, his hand still desperately trying to grip onto the slick wall of the shower.

“All good things come to those who wait, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice said teasingly from behind and below him. The words blowing against him.

Alec stifled a groan at Magnus’ irritatingly teasing response.

Magnus slowly moved his finger in and out, the tips gently pressing on Alec’s prostate as he went in. Alec grunted with every hit inside of him.

“Magnus, I-” Alec stuttered nervously.

Magnus’ motions hesitated inside of him, waiting for him to finish.

“I think- I- I want more.” Alec begged quietly.

Magnus leaned forward and bit gently onto his ass, slowly pulling his finger out and inserting two.

“Don’t ever be afraid to ask me for more, Alexander. I am always happy to give.”

Alec blushed and nodded.

He tried to pace his breathing as Magnus slowly worked his fingers inside of him. He felt his muscles loosen and his body melt into the shower wall that was holding him up.

Magnus was taking his time and Alec could feel an insatiable hunger grow inside of him, begging for more and for release.

He kept his stance, his toes curling into the hot running water of the shower. He felt Magnus slide his fingers out, his hands running up his body and curling over his shoulders.

He tilted his head back and Magnus was there, his lips meeting his instantly. Alec melted into his kiss. The soft curves of Magnus’ lips kissing and sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed along the top ridge of his shoulder blade. Alec turned his head to speak in Magnus’ ear, the confidence in him rising. “I want to feel you moving inside of me, deep inside of me, _fucking_ me.” He whispered quietly against the shell of his ear.

Magnus’ kisses faltered and his head shot up to look him in the eyes, the corner of his lips smirking sinfully.

Magnus leaned in and took his lips, kissing him in a heated passion, their tongues softly moving against each other. He could feel Magnus centering himself between him. Alec bucked his hips back gently against him, a small hiss coming from Magnus in their kiss.

Magnus pulled his head back, his eyes searching for permission. “You sure?”

Alec looked into the cat eyes, flicking over his features, gauging his reaction. He smiled and kissed him slowly.

“I’m sure.”

Magnus’ arm twined around him in a strong embrace, his hand flat against Alec’s chest, holding him closely against him.

Alec felt the head of Magnus’ dick slowly spread him, he let out a breath and relaxed his body back against Magnus’ chest. The safe and nurturing feeling of being in his arms wrapping around him.

Magnus moved slowly and without urgency inside of him. Alec brought his hand up to his chest and held Magnus’ hand against him.

The soft sting of Magnus stretching him was mixed with the budding pleasure of being filled by him.

Magnus placed soft, full lipped kisses at the back of his neck. “You okay?”

Alec nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Magnus continued his trail of kisses along his shoulders and up his neck until he was fully inside of him, his length reaching deep within him.

Magnus paused for a moment, the sound of the shower falling like rainfall around them. Alec took even breaths, his body getting accustomed to Magnus. He lowered his head and brought Magnus’ hand to his lips, his hips moving slowly forward and then back again. The soreness slowly turning to pleasure.

Magnus moved his hips against him slowly and steadily. Alec bit down onto his lip, the sensation of Magnus moving inside of him quickly overcame his body. Every nerve ending was alive and tingling, his skin felt like it was on fire, his penis was throbbing and aching to be touched. He needed more.

“Magnus, _please_ , I’m not going to break.” He said over his shoulder.

Magnus’ hips paused and then quickly thrusted into him, the force behind his hips slightly harder.

Alec rested his forehead on the wall and pushed his hips out against Magnus’ movements. His hand was still holding Magnus’, his heart hammered against their palms.

Soft lips brushed along his spine, their gentle caress full of love and appreciation. He straightened his back and turned his head.

Alec loved this feeling of closeness. He wanted to cherish every second of his time with Magnus while they still could. With the uncertainty of their future, he felt as if every moment was precious.

“Kiss me.” Alec breathed out.

Magnus brought his free hand up to Alec’s jaw and tilted his head back slightly, his kisses starting at his jaw and finding their way to his mouth.

Alec felt the familiar rush of excitement that would fill his body whenever Magnus kissed him. The sound of his heartbeat drumming the song of his love for Magnus loudly in his ears.

The smooth curves of Magnus’ chest was against his back, their bodies melded into one single piece. Hips moving together, breaths filling each other with every kiss.

“Harder.” Alec grunted quietly in between kisses.

Magnus complied, his hips thrusting into him roughly. Alec bit down onto Magnus’ top lip gently at the sudden shock of pleasure.

Magnus moaned and slid his hand down to Alec’s hip, his fingers prodding delicately against the sensitive hip bone, using it as leverage.

Alec moaned and cried out breathlessly.

Magnus was hitting a spot inside of him that had him tightening deliciously inside.

He slid their joined hands down to his penis and he wrapped Magnus’ hand around him firmly. He moved their hands together slowly up and down.

“ _Mm. Magnus.”_ Alec moaned.

Magnus breathed heavily against his ear, his breath catching in his throat as Alec pushed back against him.

Magnus watched the way Alec was enjoying himself. The strong muscles of his back arching beautifully into him. Magnus laid his hand flat against his back, his thumb tenderly swiping at the cross shaped rune along the flank of Alec’s back, his fingers digging into the strong muscles.

The muscles were flexing beneath his hand as Alec rocked back and rolled his hips. The hot water coursing over his body in streams, making a path down his neck, over his shoulder blades and along the lines of the muscles running down his spine.

Alec pushed back, his hips fitting flush against Magnus. He turned over his shoulder, the water running delicately down the line of his nose. He looked at Magnus with hooded eyes, mouth parted, his tongue swirling out to lick at his lips.

He had been alive for centuries and never before had he wanted to live as much as he did now. To truly live and spend his days with this wonderful Nephilim. To wake up every day and see his face, hold his body close and make love to him just like this.

“You are breathtaking, Alexander.” Magnus whispered softly into his neck.

Alec’s face lit up in a smile, his eyes closed and he continued to roll his hips.

Alec gripped firmly on Magnus’ hand as he moved their hands together. Magnus thrusted his hips and let Alec use his hand to get himself off.

Alec’s breath came out in quick pants through his teeth, a cry of pleasure sounding out intermittently. Their hands were stroking him faster, covering the head and working down to the base.

Magnus continued to kiss along his spine until he felt the walls around him clench and flutter from Alec’s orgasm.

Alec’s back stiffened up, his moan loud and raw and full of lust as he spilled against the wall.

Magnus quickened his pace and fucked him through his orgasm. The tightening walls quickly set him off, his orgasm hitting him fiercely. He sunk his teeth into Alec’s shoulder, his release filling up inside of Alec.

Alec’s arm was back over his head, his fingers scratching through Magnus’ hair.

A soft kiss covered the gentle bite mark and Alec let his weight fall forward onto the wall. He tried to catch his breath, the after effects of his orgasm quaking through him. His heart pounding roughly against the wall.

Magnus slowly pulled himself out and Alec could feel the tenderness from being stretched.

He turned onto his back and pulled Magnus into him, his arms wrapping around him tightly as he kissed his head.

“Can we just spend the day in each other's arms?” Magnus asked as he placed a kiss on Alec's chest.

“I would like that.”  
  


********

 

Alec reached over and retrieved the vibrating cell phone from the nightstand. Magnus shifted up out of his way and settled into his side. He paused the TV - they weren’t even watching but he didn’t want the sound to distract Alec from his conversation.

Alec looked at his phone and he cleared his throat before tapping on the screen to answer.

“Hey, mom.” His eyes were wide as he looked at Magnus.

Alec was like a teenager being caught out after dark. The flustered look on his face endearing. Magnus covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

“Uh, no, I’m not at the Institute right now. I stepped out for a minute.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I haven’t been out all morning, mom.”

_Lies_ , Magnus thought. Alexander had never made it home. He was most definitely out all morning.

Alec sat up and looked at the time on the clock.

“Yeah, we can be there.”

Magnus watched as Alec’s posture stiffened, his eyes panicked and his hand ran through his hair nervously.

“Am I with Magnus now? What? No.”

His face was covered in his hand, his fingers clenching into a fist and he lightly hit himself in the forehead.

“I mean, I’ll be there and I’ll ask Magnus to meet us there.”

He nodded as she spoke into his ear.

“Forty-five minutes. Sounds good. Bye.”

He dropped the phone on his lap and wiped at his eyes.

“That was a close call. And where exactly are you going to tell her you stepped out to?” Magnus asked curiously, a giggle in his tone.

Alec laughed, his smile full of warmth, his cheeks blushing a pale pink. He grabbed a pillow behind him and tossed it at Magnus.

“It’s all your fault.”

The pillow crashed directly into Magnus’ chest. Magnus grabbed it by the end and swung it at Alec’s back.

“My fault?” He said between laughs.

“Yes, your fault. Distracting me with steamy showers and keeping me away from the Institute.”

Magnus gasped in shock. “I do believe it was _you_ who invited me into the shower this morning, Alexander Lightwood.”

The bridge of Alec’s nose flushed a brighter pink.

“Yeah, well. _You, Magnus Bane,_ can be quite tempting. I cannot be held accountable for my actions when I get caught in your snare.”

Magnus ran a hand fluidly through his hair. “I am too tempting for my own good. Or is it for my own good?” He winked seductively at Alec.

Alec threw his head back and laughed.

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. The sound of Alec’s laughter was a beautiful thing. His smile shone brightly, his eyes gleaming with tears from his laughter.

“What did Mother Lightwood want from her handsome son?” Magnus asked as his fingers walked up the strong muscles of Alec’s forearms.

“She wants us to meet her at the Institute in forty-five minutes. Says it’s important for the mission.”

Magnus smiled sadly. He was disappointed that their time together would be cut short but the mission had to come first and tonight was the night all of their hard work had cumulated towards. He laid his cheek on Alec’s bare shoulder.

“Let’s get ready to go then.”

Alec nodded, his head hanging down. Magnus could see the tension and stress build back up in him. He rose to his knees and crawled behind Alec, his hands on his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles firmly.

Alec’s head lolled and he moaned appreciatively.

“Couldn’t we just pause time and live in this moment forever?”

Magnus smiled. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“It would be perfect.” Alec said, turning to look at Magnus behind him.

Magnus brushed away the curled up hair from his forehead, his thumb grazing over the scarred eyebrow.

“I just have one important question before we leave.”

“What’s that?” Alec asked, his brow arching up under Magnus’ thumb.

“How did you get this scar?”

Alec chuckled. “That? That’s your important question?”

Magnus nodded, his smile sweet.

“Well the story is not very interesting.” Alec said with a shake of his head.

Magnus tilted his head to look at him. “Everything about you is interesting.”

Alec rolled his eyes and smirked. “Jace. Jace happened to my eyebrow.”

“How did I know?” Magnus laughed. “What did the infamous Jace do?”

Alec scratched at his brow, his eyes looking down while he brought forth the memory of this time in his life.

“We were twelve years old and we were training and we decided to use real swords. At this point we had been using practice swords. But Jace...Jace wanted to use the real thing. I tried to talk him out of it, of course. But he insisted, said it was his most brilliant idea yet.”

Alec smiled warmly at the memory.

“We snuck into the training room at night. We practiced for hours, we were doing so well. We were so proud of each other. During our last round, I didn’t duck quite fast enough and even though he stopped his action as soon as he realized; the blade nicked me. For a cut so small it bled so much. I remember it vividly, the blood running down my face while Jace drew an iratze on me. Our trainer, Hodge’s screams when he found us. For some reason, even though we healed it quickly. It scarred. And that is my story.”

Magnus kissed the mark on his brow. “Jace. What are we going to do with him?”

Alec shrugged. “He’s hopeless, believe me.”

Magnus gave him a quick wink and climbed off the bed.

“Come on, Alexander, we have a world to save.”

\--

Magnus opened the portal into the office at the Institute.

Magnus paced around the room, his fingertips rubbing together, blue magic dancing at the tips of his polished nails.

Alec had a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Magnus startled at the sound and then smiled before joining him on the couch.

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, the magic sending a shock down to his bones. Alec watched the magic trail around their joined hands.

They were sitting side by side on the couch, hands together when Maryse stepped through the door, a gentle knock sounding out as she walked in.

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and quickly folded them in his lap. Alec clenched his hands, the tingle of magic still coursing through him and the feel of Magnus’ touch ghosting over them.

She turned the door in surprise at seeing them sitting there waiting for her. Her eyes looked back and forth between them.

Alec realized in that moment just how close he was sitting next to Magnus. The heat of his body warm against his side, their shoulders brushing, legs touching down their thighs.

Every instinct to preserve his secret shouted inside of him to move away from Magnus, to stand and move across the room. But his heart was fighting it. He didn’t move, his shifted slightly to face his mother but he kept his close proximity.

“Good afternoon, Magnus.” She bowed her head in his direction.

“Afternoon, Maryse.” He smiled back at her.

She crossed the office and had a seat in front of them, a bag in her hand.

“You needed to see us?” Alec questioned.

“Well, I needed to see Magnus but you are the Head of the Institute and I can’t call meetings with The High Warlock of Brooklyn whenever I want anymore.”

Magnus raised his brows and shrugged his shoulder in agreement.

“Anyways, there was something I wanted to give to you, Magnus. A gift.”

Alec looked at Magnus and then at his mother. He laced his fingers together and tried not to show the shock and confusion that he was feeling. Magnus was not so good at hiding his shock. His eyes were rounded and his brows shot up.

“Oh, okay.” Magnus said hesitantly.

Maryse held out the arm that was holding the bag and nodded for Magnus to take it.

He looked at the plain black paper bag, too plain to be a present. His curiosity got the best of him and he took the bag from her. He nervously looked over at Alec. Alec was looking at the bag, his mind trying to figure out what was inside.

Magnus set the bag in his lap and opened it, his hands reaching in and pulling out the black leathery material of Shadowhunter gear.

“I had these pants made for you. I noticed you already had a jacket, figured you could use a complete set for your mission.”

“Mom…” Alec said quietly, his face in shock from the unexpected gesture of kindness.

Magnus ran his fingers along the cool fabric, his mind unable to figure out why she was giving this to him, why she would be making this sort of gesture for him.

“Maryse, I can’t accept these.”

“Sure you can. You are saving the world after all so you should have something to wear to keep you as safe as possible.”

The side of Magnus’ mouth went up into a cocky smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

She smiled widely, her teeth bright and beautiful.

“You’ve done a lot for the Lightwoods, Magnus. This is the least we could do.” She brought her fingers up to her necklace and adjusted it back to straight perfection.

Magnus placed the bag on the seat beside him. “Your family has done a lot for me as well, Maryse. It’s a kindness I will never forget.”

“Likewise.” She smiled at him with a nod.

Alec sat still. He was afraid that if he moved too suddenly or took a breath that he would ruin this moment of genuine kindness happening between his mother and the man he loved.

He looked over at Magnus, the corner of his mouth going up into a smile. Magnus was looking back at him, the apple of his cheeks rounded with happiness.

Alec was amazed at just how much change Magnus had brought to his life, simply by being himself. How he had managed to make every single Lightwood fall in love with him. Even his own mother was smiling at him like a friend.

Maryse brought her hands together, clapping them quietly. “Well, I should be going. A lot to prepare on our end over in Idris.

Alec turned his head quickly to face his mother, the clap drawing him out of his daze. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he wondered if she had seen the look they had given each other.

She stood up and walked over to Alec, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to tame the tangles.

“I will see you both later.” She turned and left the office.

\---

The sun was setting and it would soon be time for Magnus to begin his spell. He stood in the conference room in Idris beside Alec where they waited for the others to join them.

“You ready?” Alec asked turning to look at him.

Magnus shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be. You?”

“Can I be completely honest?” Alec asked, his arms crossed nervously against his chest.

“Always, right?” Magnus turned to face him.

“I’m fucking terrified.” Alec huffed out a small laugh.

Magnus laughed in return. “Same.”

Just then the door opened loudly and a streak of orange came running towards him. Clary leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Ooof!” Magnus rocked back slightly, losing his balance from her leaping into his arms.

She pulled back and held out a rolled up piece of parchment to him. “I promised.”

She smiled up at him, her nose wrinkling across the bridge, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

Magnus took the scroll and unrolled it slowly. Alec was behind him, looking over his shoulder.

On the page was his image, the image she had taken of him in the library, painted beautifully. She had somehow managed to capture him perfectly. He looked at the smile he was giving in the painting and realized that she had captured the exact moment he had smiled at Alec. The man staring back at him from the painting was exuding a happiness he had never known he possessed.

She had painted his face with a glowing joy. His eyes were painted brown with a golden hue, a perfect blend of his real eyes and his glamour. The purple iridescent shirt was executed to perfection and it shimmered on the page. This image of him was exactly how he would want to be remembered; loved and utterly happy.

“Biscuit, it’s lovely. You are truly one of the best artists I have ever known.” He kissed her on her cheek and handed the painting back to her.

“Keep it safe for me, will you?”

She smiled and nodded. “Keep yourself safe, okay?”

She turned back and went to where Jace and Izzy were talking. Alec had left his side and was walking off to the other side of the room with Simon.

Izzy turned to look at them and then made her way over to him.

“Hey there.” She said quietly.

Magnus brushed her hair behind her ear. “Hey.”

He watched as her dark eyes glossed over with tears, her bottom lip quivering quickly.

“Oh, Isabelle.”

She laughed quietly, tears spilling from her eyes. The sounds she made were a mixture of laughter and cries.

She lunged forward into his arms and pressed her face against his chest, her cries coming out of her unceremoniously.

Magnus brought his arms around her, his hand resting against the back of her head. “Please don’t cry, my lovely turtle dove.”

She giggled into his chest through her tears. “I’m sorry, I just wish there was another way. I can’t bear the thought of losing you both.”

“Shhh shhhh. Let’s not talk that way.” He raked his fingers through her long black hair.

She tipped her head back and looked at him, her mascara running and smudged slightly at the corners of her eyes. Magnus swiped his thumb along her cheek, clearing the black traces of her tears.

She sniffled quietly and smiled softly at him. “I’m so happy to have gotten to know you, Magnus Bane.”

“You are a kind and lovely soul, Isabelle Lightwood. You will do amazing things in your life.”

She swallowed roughly and closed her eyes tightly. “I thought we weren’t supposed to be talking this way.”

Magnus felt his tears roll down his cheeks. “You’re right.”

She laid her head against his chest and spoke quietly for only him to hear. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Isabelle.”

He heard the familiar tapping of Max’s cane coming impatiently from behind Isabelle. He looked up and the young Max was waiting for his turn. Isabelle swiped her hand under her nose and stepped aside to where Jace was standing with Clary.

“Magnus.”

“Max.”

They stood staring at each other, their eyes speaking words of inside jokes and mutual understanding. Magnus liked the familiarity he had with the young Lightwood. The easy friendship and connection they had together, kindred spirits. Max’s smile curved up into a knowing smirk. Magnus laughed lightly and shook his head.

“Max, you are a brilliant mind, you know that?”

Max shrugged and adjusted his glasses by pushing them up onto bridge of his nose.

“I’m alright.”

“False modesty does not become you.” Magnus teased.

“Give my ego a few years to inflate like yours. I’m still young, I have a lot to learn in the art of vanity.”

Magnus laughed loudly and quickly covered his mouth; Max’s own chuckles joined him. They drew the others’ attention to them as they stood around giggling like two misfits.

“Oh, Max, if anything happens to me. I will miss you immensely.”

Max’s laughter died down at Magnus’ statement. His eyes glistened behind his lenses. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking. “Magnus, nothing is going to happen. We have a good plan, it will work, the world will be saved and we will continue to be friends. Right?”

Magnus smiled. “Right.”

“Okay then.”

“But…” Magnus looked over at Catarina and Ragnor who were standing off to the side together.

“I want you to know that if anything were to happen to me, Catarina and Ragnor have the box I want you to have. I also want you to know that they will always be there for you, for any questions you may have, for anything you may need, just call on them and they will help you.”

“Magnus, I…” Max took a deep breath, the whites of his eyes turning pink from holding back his tears. “You’ve changed my life. Thank you.”

Magnus stepped forward and hugged Max. Max’s long, thin arms wrapped around him securely. “Thank you for your friendship, Max.”

He drew back from the hug and looked down at this young man who would change the world one day. This bright mind who would challenge everything and discover so many things in his lifetime. He hoped he would live to see it and be a part of his life while he made history.

He felt a quick tap on his shoulder, he turned around and found Maryse standing there.

“The gear fits you.” She examined his outfit with a studying eye.

Magnus looked down at the protective gear. “That it does.”

He looked back up at her and she was looking back at him, a strange look on her face. “Thank you...for risking yourself to save the world. I know not many others would have volunteered to do this as quickly as you did. You are a brave man, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’m scared to death; I’m just doing the right thing.”

“The right thing often times takes immense bravery.” She held her hand out to him.

He looked down at her soft, tan hand, a black curling rune on her forearm. He took her hand in his and shook it.

She smiled at him and a tear formed in the inner corner of her eye.

“Please take care of my son.”

Magnus held her hand tenderly and was sure to look her directly in the eyes when he spoke. “I will protect your son with my life.”

She nodded quickly and spoke quietly. “Thank you.”

\--

Alec looked over and saw Izzy chatting with Jace. Simon was standing by awkwardly, not part of the conversation but nowhere else for him to go.

Alec made his way over to Simon. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Simon nodded and swallowed nervously. He followed Alec over to the side of the room where no one was standing.

Alec looked past Simon at his sister, who was now hugging Magnus, their arms holding each other tightly. He turned back to Simon who was waiting patiently for him to say what he had to say.

“I think you know what I’m going to say.” Alec said gruffly.

Simon nodded and looked down at his feet. “I have an idea.”

“I - I just- I want you to promise me that you will look after her. She’s stubborn and somewhat volatile.” Alec laughed under his breath, his hand scratching at his hair. “But she's kind and I want to know that no matter what happens to me, that she will be taken care of. That she will have someone to watch over her and to love her.”

Simon nodded at him nervously.

Alec’s face grew stern, tears built up in his eyes. “I swear to god, Simon. If you hurt her…” He choked on the words and Simon reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

Alec took a deep breath before continuing, “I will come back from the dead and haunt your ass.”

Simon laughed and patted his arm. “There it is.”

Alec laughed and swallowed back the tears in his throat.

“Don’t worry, Alec. You just come back safely.”

“Alec?” Lydia’s voice came from behind Simon. Alec gave Simon a quick pat on his arm before walking towards his friend.

“Lydia.”

She smiled at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“No tears. This is just like any other mission. Remember what we used to say?”

She laughed and wiped gently at her eyes. “We rule with our heads, not with our hearts.”

“That’s right.”

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely around his waist, her head barely reaching his chest.

“Make it back safely to us, Alec.”

He hugged her back and ran his hand down her braided hair. “I’ll do my best.”

He looked up and saw everyone standing around waiting on him. It looked as if it were time to make his rounds. To say goodbye to his family and friends, just in case.

Lydia released him from her hug and he walked up to Jace. Jace was smiling at him proudly.

“Look at you, going off without me on this grand adventure.” Jace opened his arms up invitingly for a hug.

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around his parabatai, his chin leaning down into his shoulder. “You’ll always be with me, I’m never alone.”

Jace nodded against him, his arms gripping onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

They held each other for a lingering moment before pulling away. Alec looked into his eyes, the same blue and brown eyes he had grown to know so well now. These eyes that had been with him through so many things in his life; first rune, first mission, first love, and now he would be with him through this.

“This feels strange. I’m always the one running off and risking my life.” Jace put a hand on his stomach. “My stomach feels strange. Is this...is this what you feel every time I do something brilliant?”

Alec laughed. “You mean every time you do something stupid? Yes. That sick feeling in your stomach. I live with it. It’s the side effect of loving you.”

“Damn, I’m sorry.” Jace laughed.

Alec shook his head. “Nice to know you’ve never been worried about me before.”

“Well, I’ve been worried about you but let’s be real, when have you ever done something like this?”

“You mean go on one of your stupid missions?”

“Wait a minute, this is one of my missions. Holy shit, Alec. You’re actually doing one of my missions.” He slapped the back of his hand against Alec’s arm.

“Don’t remind me. I’ll start thinking about it too much and regret everything.” Alec added in playfully.

“No, it’s a good plan. I actually thought this one through.” Jace winked at him.

Alec’s face turned serious and he adjusted his jacket nervously. “Well, just in case it ends up a flaming disaster like so many of your other plans. You promise to take my place and take care of my family for me?”

Jace smiled at him. “I’ll take care of them but I will never take your place.”

Alec nodded at him. “Thank you for being my friend, my brother, my parabatai. I couldn't imagine my life without you.” Alec paused and swallowed down his nerves. “I love you, Jace.”

Jace took his hand in both of his. “I love you too, Alec. Thank you for welcoming me into your family and for becoming my parabatai. I won’t say goodbye to you though because this isn’t goodbye. I won’t be losing you tonight.”

Jace took a step back and Max took a step forward, his tall thin form awkwardly leaning onto his cane.

“Max, Max, Max, what would I have done without you on this mission?” Alec brought his hand up to his youngest brother’s shoulder.

“Honestly?” Max asked.

Alec shrugged, he wasn’t expecting an actual reply to this question.

Max gestured with his finger for him to lean in. Alec leaned in, his brother whispered in his ear, “The whole world would probably be over because you would have been too distracted by Magnus to get the job done.”

Alec snorted loudly and grabbed Max quickly into a tight hug. “I can’t wait for the day when I can tease you about whoever you decide to bring home.”

Max giggled and hugged him back, his weight leaning into Alec instead of his cane. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I know this plan is going to work so you will have that opportunity.”

“Love you, Max.”

“I love you too.”

The room was quiet and Alec looked at who was left to talk to. His parents, Cat, Ragnor, and Izzy. He couldn’t talk to Izzy. Not yet.

He headed for Cat and Ragnor who were talking with Magnus.

Catarina was quick to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. “Bring our boy home safe.” She whispered in his ear.

Alec nodded and kissed her cheek.

Ragnor extended his hand out for Alec to shake, Alec looked at the hand and took it in his. He shook it and then brought Ragnor in for a hug and spoke into his ear. “No matter what they say, do not bring me back without Magnus.”

Ragnor pulled back and looked into his eyes. His brows were furrowed and set.

Alec nodded at him and went off to speak to his parents.

Robert brought him into a hug as soon as he reached them. The hug felt stiff, awkward and somewhat familiar of his childhood.

“Son, be safe.”

“I will, Dad.”

He turned to his mother, she wasn’t crying but he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were rimmed in red, the tip of her nose pink.

“Alec. My Alexander.” She straightened his hair and brought her palm to his cheek. She looked up at him proudly and pulled him down for a hug. He let his body embrace his mother’s hug. It was a sign of affection that was not offered freely or often.

She brushed her fingers along the nape of his neck. “There’s nothing I can say to convince you to stay?”

He shook his head. “No, mom.”

“Very well then, I had to try.”

She pulled back from the hug and brought his face down to hers. She kissed his cheek softly.

“You have made us-” She choked on her words and pushed the back of her hand against her nose trying to stop her tears. “You’ve made us so incredibly proud.”

Alec’s heart soared at her words. This approval and pride he had sought after for so long was finally his. His parents had always used those words sparingly; when he received his first rune, when he killed his first demon, when he became the Head of the Institute and now.

She wiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. “When you get back, you should take a vacation, you’ve earned it.”

Alec laughed softly at his mother’s rare attempt at a joke and kissed her cheek. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.”

Alec turned around, his eyes searching for Magnus among the small crowd. He spotted him quietly talking with Jace over by the pentagram he had drawn on the marbled floors. Magnus looked over at him at that moment, their eyes connecting.

The sounds of everyone’s chatter faded out and Alec watched as Magnus smiled warmly at him. His makeup was slightly smudged from the tears he had shed, his black Shadowhunter gear was fitted perfectly to him, his hair styled up and away from his face. Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest, the sight of Magnus still managed to take his breath away even at a time like this.

He felt a hesitant hand clutch to his elbow. He turned away from Magnus and looked down to find his sister’s round eyes staring up at him. His stomach flipped inside of him. He had been avoiding this moment. The moment he would have to say goodbye to her, look into her eyes and know that he may never see her again.

She pulled him aside and he followed after her until they were on the opposite side of the room, alone.

He watched as she brought her hands to her face, the tears already flowing from her eyes, her body shaking from her cries.

She stepped forward and leaned her face against his chest and cried.

He could feel his throat closing up and the tears burning behind his eyelids. The ache in his chest grew into sharp stabbing pains, his heart breaking all over again.

He slowly placed his arms around her and she laid her hand flat against his chest. She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him tightly. He could feel the warmth of her tears dampening his shirt.

He stroked the back of her head, his tears falling freely now as he held onto his baby sister.

“What will I do without you, Alec?” She asked quietly through tears.

He kissed the top of her head.

“Will you promise to come back to me?” She looked up at him, her face was red, her eyes swollen and puffy.

He couldn’t bear the thought of lying to her but he knew he couldn’t promise this to her. He wouldn't leave Magnus behind.

“Izzy, I…”

She shook her head. “I know, brother, I know. I just want you to promise me that you will try your best. Don’t try to be a hero. I don’t need a hero, I just need my brother, okay?”

“I will do everything in my power to make it back with Magnus.”

He held her tightly not wanting to let go just yet. He felt her breathing against him, her heart pounding.

“It’s time.” Robert said, his voice carrying through the wide space of the conference room.

Alec kissed Isabelle one last time on her forehead and joined Magnus over by the pentagram.

Everyone took a step back being sure to keep themselves at a safe distance. Alec stayed by Magnus, just behind him in case he should need him.

He looked at everyone around the room. At Jace and Izzy standing hand in hand. His mother who had wiped all evidence of her tears and was watching proudly with Max by her side. Lydia was standing off to the side by Raj, Alec had not even noticed Raj enter the room. He gave Alec a quick nod and a wave. Clary and Simon were standing with their arms linked, her head on his shoulder, their eyes watching Magnus intently. Catarina and Ragnor were standing closer than the others, they looked ready to intervene at a moment’s notice.

Alec looked back at Magnus and gave him a small smile. Magnus smiled softly at him and stepped to the top of the pentagram.

Magnus called out the spell, the words twisting and rolling from his tongue darkly.

The magic curled out of his hands and licked down his body, following the lines of his legs and finally finding the pentagram. It was a like a living thing, this dark magic. It coiled over the delicate symbols of the spell and glowed brightly, leaving a trail of red like glowing embers.

Magnus finished the spell, the black magic swirling in the center of a pentagram, a black hole opening up at its center.

They all stared at the portal, unlike any portal they had seen before. It was an empty void. A flat black hole without any depth or dimension. The only sign that it was real was how it seemed to drain the color from its surroundings.

Magnus took a step back, his back bumping into the broad expanse of Alec’s chest. He felt a fear creep inside of him, curling and shaking in his belly. He wanted to turn into Alec’s arms, to take his hands and draw strength from him.

“I think we should call this off. This isn’t normal.” Maryse spoke out, the fear shaking her voice.

Alec turned to look at her. “Someone has to stop them.”

Alec looked down at him, he saw the same fear he felt reflected back to him in his hazel eyes.

“You can still back out, I will understand.” Magnus whispered.

Magnus felt the gentle caress of Alec’s fingers hesitantly against his forearm. He looked down and watched as they glided down to his hand. Alec’s fingers brushed softly at the back of his hand, finding their way to his fingers.

Magnus looked back up at Alec and felt his long fingers lace through his. Alec’s thumb brushed across the back of his hand before bringing their joined hands up to his lips for a chaste kiss.

Magnus knew that this was him taking his stand. Showing his family who he was and who he had chosen. Why he was willing to risk his life.

“I won’t ever leave you, Magnus.” His pink lips spread into a warm smile.

Magnus smiled, his eyes never leaving Alec’s.

Together they stepped through the portal and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! That was long! 
> 
> Next chapter: MISSION STUFF!
> 
> Please let me know what your favorite part/line/scene was in the comments or feel free to send me a message/ask on Tumblr! You can find me at m-aleciseverything
> 
> I will try to respond to each and every comment but it may take me a couple of days. I will be out of town for two days and may not be able to get to it. But I will be reading them and sending you all my love!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a super long wait, I now present to you chapter 19! The mission.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, Heather, for being amazing and keeping me on my toes with your harsh grammar criticisms ;)
> 
> Song lyrics used in this chapter:  
> Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (or listen to the hauntingly beautiful cover by Sleeping At Last)
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning: violence and major character harm

Alec and Magnus disappeared through the portal, the black emptiness of the portal consuming their bodies from this realm and sending them to the unknown.

Maryse saw her son take Magnus’ hand in his own. The gentle way he reached for him, their fingers fitting perfectly together. The curves of their palms finding their home against each other. A familiar motion of comfort between them that showed they were meant to be together, that their hands were meant to hold each other and meant to form this picture of genuine love.

The moment only lasted so long but Maryse saw every movement, every look and every emotion.

_I won’t ever leave you, Magnus._

Alec had spoken clearly for all to hear, his voice was decided and earnest.

It was all so clear to her now. Her son had found love.

Her breaking heart lurched in her chest as she realized how much of his life she had missed. How much of him had been closed off from her, and just how wrong she had been about him his entire life.

Her child had grown up to be a man, a leader, a friend, and now someone’s love.

The picture of the tender smile Alec gave Magnus, his eyes looking down at him full of love and light, played in her mind.

She saw a look on Alec’s face that she had not seen in a long time, he looked happy. He was going off to face the unknown - and would possibly never make it back to this realm - but his eyes glowed with happiness when he looked at Magnus. As if he could die with him by his side and everything would be alright.

His fingers had woven themselves delicately between Magnus’.

Those hands she had held while he took his first steps, when he would cry at nights, when he was afraid. Those hands were now grown and holding onto someone else. They held onto Magnus as if he were his entire world, as if he were his anchor, as if he would float away in an instant if he were to let go.

She never knew her own son. She had never taken the chance to get to know him.

A mother was supposed to know her own children, to see them for who they were and be there for them.

No, she had never truly known her own son and now he was gone.

Her Alexander was gone and could potentially never come back.

The feeling hit her in her stomach like a weight pressing into her. She placed a hand against her chest, her breath rushed out of her in a gasp. She felt her stomach rising up in her throat from the regret that seemed to be welling up inside of her.

While he had been growing as a person, discovering himself and finding love; he had also been hiding, pushing this part of him down and bearing the secret alone.

Maryse looked around at the others in the room, no one else seemed as surprised as she did. He was not alone.

Only Robert stood there with furrowed brows and eyes that held a sadness to them. She wondered if he too were feeling the same way she was; this feeling as if she had wasted every moment ever spent with her son by not getting to know who he truly was. This immense feeling of regret.

Maryse wished he had told her, that they had a relationship where he would feel comfortable enough to tell her about himself. She knew why he didn’t, she understood and she hated herself for it. For not being the kind of mother a son could talk to and confide in. For being so hard and cruel for so long that she had pushed away her own children.

Her mind raced over every interaction, every conversation, every look. She thought about their conversations regarding Magnus. The way he would defend him, the gentle tone and emotion he would show when talking about him. She could see now that it was all there, he had laid out the clues and she had not given them a second glance.

These things she had mistaken for a simple friendship were now crystal clear. This had been so much more, for so long now. And she had been blind. She had been blinded by her prejudice and her unshakeable devotion to the codes by which Shadowhunters lived. A code that would now try to dishonor her son, to banish him from her life.

A fear crawled inside of her mind, it rooted there and she couldn’t help but think of what would be said. All respect for the Lightwood name would be gone, her family would become pariahs in Shadowhunter society, Alec would be stripped of his runes and banished, The Institute would be taken away from them, Robert would lose his position and standing amongst the Clave. She felt the pressures weighing down on her.

She looked at Isabelle across the room and Isabelle was looking back at her. Her big, brown eyes were full of concern. Her daughter was watching her and waiting.

Waiting for what? _A reaction. A negative reaction._ Her own guilt supplied the answer.

She realized that this was what was expected of her. This was a secret her children had kept from her because they expected the worst. They always expected the worst from her because that was what she had always given to them.

Maryse’ eyes scanned the room and took note of who all was in there.

Her family, Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell, Simon, Raj, and Lydia.

They were safe, Alec was safe. This was a safe room.

The worry she didn’t know she was holding in her chest dissolved instantly.

Her son would not have any easy road ahead of him if he made it back. She knew that all too well, she had seen it happen over the years.

She looked over at Isabelle, Max and Jace. These were her children, her children that meant everything to her, whom she swore to protect with her own life. She thought of the struggles Alec would face, how he would need his family’s support at this time more than ever.

In this room, stood the Inquisitor, a member of the council and two of the most powerful warlocks alive today. These were the people who would stand behind her son. To defend him when the time came. To take a stand with him when he fought for what he deserved.

_Maryse looked down at the baby wrapped in his knitted cotton blanket, the white and gold threads of yarn sparkling in the moonlight that streamed through the window. His black hair was thick for a newborn baby, all of her friends had complimented it. She twirled her long finger through the curls by his ears. She watched as he slept, his pink lips pouting as he started to fuss in her arms._

_She could feel a warmth spread through her. She never knew it was possible to love anyone so much but looking down at her son, she knew that he would hold her heart in his hands forever._

_She smiled down at her son. Alexander. She had given him a strong name because she knew that her son would be destined for great things. He would be the leader and the protector of their family one day. He would be the Lightwood that would make the family name great once again._

_His tiny cries whimpered out softly, Maryse hummed sweetly as she undid the clasp on her shirt to nurse him._

_His cries grew louder._

_“My my, Alexander, you have a powerful set of lungs.” She angled his head properly, keeping his body tucked close against her. “Open wide, baby, there there,” She whispered softly as he latched on, his warm, chubby hand laying against her chest, his cries turning to soft whimpers as he ate hungrily._

_“I love you so much, Alexander. I will always be here for you, I will always protect you.”_

Alec deserved this. If anyone deserved the right to love whomever he chose, it was Alec. Her son who had always given everything and expected nothing in return. Her selfless son who was always putting his family, the law, and the Institute before himself. Her son who was now in an unknown realm of hell risking his life, and the life of the man he loves, to save the world. If anyone deserved the chance to love and to be loved, it was him.

Isabelle was by her side and Maryse didn't even realize that she had been trying to get her attention.

“Mom?”

Maryse looked at her daughter.

“Do not try to take this away from him. He has given too much and if he makes it back…” Isabelle paused and swallowed. “ _When_ they make it back, they deserve to be happy.”

Maryse stood silently in shock. Isabelle was looking at her with her hands on her hips and with a fire in her eyes. A look burning with justice and determination. She felt the familiar tug in her gut to argue, to resort to her previous mannerisms and shut this conversation down.

Maryse pushed down the urge to fight back, she remembered Alec telling her that she needed to change. That the world was changing. A memory from their childhood flashed before her. Alec was only eight years old, Isabelle was five and had yet to start training.

_“Alec, honey, you don’t have to share all of your candy with Isabelle.” Maryse said to Alec. His black hair was long and grown out and hanging in his eyes while he opened up the wrappers of his candy for his sister._

_“I know, Mother, but look at her.” He looked over at Isabelle, his smile warm and happy. “Look at how happy it makes her.”_

_“But what about your happiness? You’ve been working hard for that candy all week, don’t you deserve a piece?” Maryse asked him gently._

_She watched as his small hands tore the pieces of taffy into tiny bites for Isabelle. He eventually finished his task and shrugged a shoulder. “Seeing Izzy this happy is what makes me happy.” He looked up at her and Maryse knew then that he meant every word. There was not a thing he wouldn’t do or give to make his family happy._

Maryse looked down at Isabelle and then looked around the room. To this day Alec was still putting his sister’s happiness before his own. The proof was in this very room. Simon, Isabelle’s vampire boyfriend was here. A Shadowhunter and a vampire, a pairing that was sure to cause problems with the Clave but that somehow had gone unnoticed. She realized now that the obvious reason for this was Alec. His mission for his family’s happiness was his lifelong quest, his silent battle that he fought alone so that no one would have to worry.

She looked back at Isabelle and how she was now standing up for her brother and his happiness.

“You’re right.” Maryse choked out quietly.

Isabelle’s arms dropped by her side, her mouth opening slightly in shock.

“Alec has given up everything his entire life.” Maryse said quietly.

Jace crossed his arms and stood behind Isabelle, his attention solely on Maryse. Maryse looked back at him, at this young man she had grown to love as her own and her oldest son’s best friend and parabatai. He watched her closely, he too was ready to defend Alec against her should the need arise.

“ _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what is the meaning of this?!” Her voice shook with rage and she looked at the mess around the training room. The burn marks on the floor, the shattered glass and broken staves._

_Jace stood up and walked up to her. “It was my fault.”_

_Alec shot up quickly from his place amongst the mess, he nervously rubbed his burned hands together. “No it wasn’t. This was my idea.”_

_Maryse placed her hands on her hips, she knew he was lying. That he was trying to protect his friend. Jace was looking back at him, his face unreadable. She watched as Alec looked back at Jace, his eyes pleading with him to go along._

_She let out a long weary sigh. “Why would you do something so careless? You could have burned down the Institute or worse gotten yourselves killed.”_

_“I wanted to see how the warlock fire potion worked. I was careless. Jace didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_Jace opened his mouth to protest and Maryse saw the quick look Alec gave him._

_“Go to the infirmary and get yourselves cleaned up. Then I want you to clean up this mess you’ve caused. And then you will do additional training every day for the next two weeks. Do you understand me?”_

_Alec stood straight, his arms behind his back and nodded, dropping his gaze down to ground shamefully. “Yes, ma'am.”_

_She cut a quick glance at Jace. She turned on her heel and descended the stairs._

_She heard Jace rush over to Alec, his voice whispering quietly._

_Maryse stood silently on the opposite side of the wall and listened._

_“Why would you do that, Alec? It was my idea, I should be the one being punished.”_

_“What if they tried to send you away? I won’t take that chance. It’s easier this way, Jace, just let me protect you.”_

Maryse shook the memory away and looked back at Jace. She gave him a reassuring nod and hoped he would trust her to have her son’s best interest at heart. She saw as his eyes softened before turning the stone over in his quick fingers and giving her a small appreciative smile.

Maryse pictured Alec and Magnus standing in front of the portal. Their hands together, the smiles they gave one another.

No one would take this from her son, not when it had been taken from him his entire life.

Maryse twisted the Lightwood ring on her finger and looked around the room, at everyone watching her.

“I’m not going to let anyone take away my son’s happiness.” She met Robert’s gaze, her words set and decided.

Robert gave her a gentle nod of understanding and agreement.

Isabelle’s worried face broke out into a wide smile. Her eyes danced as she looked back at Jace. His smile was warm and relieved. Everyone in the room was smiling and for that brief moment they allowed themselves to forget the dangers Magnus and Alec were in. They instead focused on Alec’s happiness. How different and better his life would be.

How they would fight to give him the right to that happiness.

***********

 

Magnus and Alec stepped through the portal, their hands linked together. Magnus gripped tightly onto Alec’s hand and blinked quickly from the eerie feeling that lingered from the portal. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the portal was closed and gone. Alec was searching the area, always watching and always ready.

Alec let go of his hand and pointed. “Over there.”

Magnus followed the line of sight and he saw the shape of a steeple peeking over the mountainous ridge.

“I think that’s a good place to start.”

Magnus nodded and swallowed, his throat felt dry and thick from his fear. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets. “Looks like we got a bit of a hike set out for us.”

“Yeah, first, I’m going to see if I can actually contact Jace with this.” Alec spread open his fingers to reveal the clear stone that was resting in the palm of his right hand.

“Good idea.”

Alec closed his hand in a fist around the stone and looked at Magnus. Magnus nodded at him to continue.

He closed his eyes and stood still.

Nothing happened.

He opened one eye and looked at Magnus. “How does it work?”

“Think of Jace. Reach out to him.”

Alec closed his eyes again and let out a long exhale, shaking his shoulders to loosen up.

He thought of Jace. He could still feel their connection, their souls as one even across time and space. He reached out to him, called out to him with his mind.

_Jace. Please tell me this is working. Jace._

He felt the stone grow warm inside of his palm; a line of electricity ran the length of his arm, up his spine and into of his mind. It tugged gently at his thoughts of Jace. He could feel it trying to open a part of him. It pulled and worked its way through him, through this place inside of him that felt like Jace.

_Jace, can you hear me?_

He felt the familiar warmth of Jace form in that spot inside of him. It reached into him and Alec could hear Jace's voice calling out to him. 

_Ale-- Alec?_

The sudden sound of Jace speaking into his mind caused him to jump slightly.

_Alec, I can hear you. Are you both okay?_

Alec smiled to himself, his eyes closed, his hand gripping the stone. This wonderful stone that was going to save their lives.

_“We’re okay..”_ He spoke the words in his mind and out loud for Magnus to hear.

_Good. What do you see?_

Alec paced past Magnus and looked out toward the temple that awaited them.

This was what he loved about Jace, his ability to prioritize the mission over his feelings. He didn’t dwell on worries, he knew to ask the important questions first and determine the plan of action because that was what would save them in the end.

Alec took in the surroundings and tried his best to accurately describe everything to Jace.

_A barren wasteland. Everything is red and dusty, there’s craters and mountains with razor sharp peaks. We can see what is probably the temple off in the distance._

_Okay, so the scariest environment imaginable._

Alec chuckled softly. _I mean, it is a demon realm. A piece of hell._

_You going to head towards the temple?_

Alec nodded even though Jace couldn’t see him. _Yeah but it’s going to take us a little while to get there. Don’t let them do anything until you hear from me again, okay?_

They didn't know what they were going to find or how long this would take. He couldn’t risk them bringing him back without Magnus or before the task was complete. Now that they knew the stones functioned properly, there was no reason why the emergency plan should be used.

_I’ll do my best. They were pretty adamant._

_Tell them that we can’t risk not finishing the mission so the emergency plan is cancelled, those are my orders and I’m in charge of this mission. We know the stones work and that’s what we will use._

Magnus stood beside him now, his arms crossed and waiting for Alec.

_Got it, Chief. Go save the world and I’ll be here waiting to hear from you...and Alec-- be careful._

_I will._

He loosened his grip on the stone and turned to face Magnus.

“Everything good to go?” Magnus questioned him.

“Yep. The stones work and they will wait to hear from us before doing anything.” Alec looked up at the empty sky overhead, the blackness still, without stars or light.

“Good.”

Magnus waved his hands in front of him, trying to create a portal. His face was set and focused, the magic swirled around him, the purple glow of the portal magic not taking complete form and vanishing almost instantly.

Magnus’ shoulders dropped as he let out a sigh. “As I expected.”

Alec went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well at least we expected it. You ready?”

Alec smiled widely at Magnus and held his hand out invitingly for Magnus to take it.

Magnus smiled back at him and took his hand. “No going back now.”

Alec estimated that it would take them about thirty minutes to finally reach their destination if they kept at this steady pace.

They walked hand in hand over the red, rocky terrain. Climbed over boulders and shimmied between tight cracks in the mountains. They came upon the edge of a cliff, the temple residing in the valley below.

“Looks like we are going to have climb down.” Alec said as he peered over the edge of the cliff.

“Can't I just magic us down there?” Magnus said with a curl of his lip as he looked over the edge.

Alec shrugged. “You could but I thought we agreed on you saving your strength for the actual mission?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and pinched his finger and thumb together, leaving a small space. “This would just be a tiny fraction.”

Alec wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. “A tiny fraction goes a long way. I will climb down first, you can then climb halfway and jump down, I will catch you.”

“That’s really unnecessary.”

Alec frowned and batted his large round eyes at Magnus. “You promised to let me do the brunt of the leg work so you could be ready for a battle.”

Magnus looked up at Alec, his large brown eyes were pouting and perfect, breaking his defenses easily. “Fine.” Magnus sighed.

Alec smiled victoriously and kissed Magnus quickly on the lips before lowering himself over the cliff’s edge. “See you in a minute.”

Magnus looked down over the edge and watched as Alec swiftly climbed down the cliff’s wall, stopping halfway and then letting himself drop to the bottom. Alec landed softly, his Shadowhunter training and runes assisting him. He dusted his hands off and looked up at Magnus.

“Your turn!” Alec called up.

Magnus followed his steps and lowered himself down the cliff’s steep wall. The cliff’s jagged edges scraped against his Shadowhunter gear. He moved slowly, being careful not to rip his jacket that Alec had given him. He was quite fond of this jacket.

“Using my magic would have been a lot quicker.” Magnus grumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Alec shouted up at him.

“Nothing!” Magnus yelled down.

He dropped his foot against the small rock jutting out of the wall and shifted his weight over to move his left foot. The rock crumbled beneath his weight and he lost his grip quickly, the rocks coming loose under his grip. He felt himself plummet down to the ground, his stomach dropping quickly with fear. He landed roughly in Alec’s arms, their grip strong and secure around him.

Magnus felt his heart race and he looked up at Alec. His breaths were coming out fast and quick. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears.

“You okay?” Alec asked him, his eyes worried, his hands gripping onto him tightly.

Magnus nodded.

“Good.” Alec walked away from the cliff, carrying Magnus with him.

Magnus exhaled softly, his heartbeat slowing down and evening out to a normal pace again.

“I guess it was a good thing I was there to catch you, right?” Alec teased gently.

“My savior.” Magnus said dreamily with a sweet smile.

Alec rolled his eyes and set Magnus down gently. “You're a hopeless romantic. Even in hell you can turn any situation into a romantic love scene.”

Magnus winked at him and kissed his cheek. “That’s because everything between us is a romantic love scene, my Alexander.”

Magnus dusted the red dirt off of his black gear and pulled himself into Alec’s side by the crook of Alec’s elbow. “My knight in shining armor.”

Alec smiled and tugged Magnus closer against him. They continued walking towards the temple. Their feet carefully stepping over the rocky terrain.

“So my mom suggested I take a vacation once this mission is over. Any suggestions?”

Magnus kicked at the rocks in his path as they walked. “Where have you been? That way I can narrow it down.”

Alec shook his head. “With my parents being exiled to the Institute for their participation in the Circle...I haven’t really been anywhere. Just New York City and Idris.”

“Oh, Alexander, that is something we must remedy.” Magnus chewed on his lip for a moment and then smiled. “Well, there are loads of places I think you would love. Paris, Rome, Athens, Tokyo. I could go on and on really, so it all depends on what type of vacation you are in the mood for.”

Alec laughed. “Uh- I’ve never taken a vacation so really I think just being able to go on one would be amazing but I guess I want...relaxation, definitely. But I would also love to see historical places, museums, monuments. Oh, and food. I want good food.”

Alec rested his hand on top of Magnus’ arm that was looped through his own. “You’ll go with me, right?”

Magnus laughed. “Of course, if you want me to. I think we could find a way to meet all of your vacation criteria. Plus, we wouldn’t have to choose just one place. We have the added benefit of being able to portal practically anywhere.”

“Hmm...that sounds perfect but I think we should be extra adventurous and go somewhere you’ve never been.”

Magnus smirked. “Travel like mundanes on a plane?”

Alec smiled widely at him, his eyes sparkling from the excitement. “It could be fun...right?”

Magnus felt his heart flutter at the sight of Alec smiling so brightly, the excitement of traveling with him shining through even in this dark place. Alec had spent his entire life surrounded by the shadow world. It was all he had ever known, he spent day after day training to be the leader he is today, going on missions, studying, learning, fighting and risking his life. He had never had the opportunity to travel the world or even experience the cultures of the many languages he knew. After this mission, Magnus decided he was going to make it his life’s mission to show Alec the world and give him everything he ever desired. That was all going to start with some very much needed time off.

Magnus returned his smile. “It sounds perfect.”

\-----  
“What did he say? Are they okay?” Izzy questioned Jace, her hands twisting the end of her shirt nervously.

Jace placed a hand on her shoulder and shifted her back at arm’s length. “They’re fine.” He looked at the others gathered around him. “They can see a temple in the distance but it's going to take them some time to get there.”

Ragnor uncrossed his arms and scratched at one of the horns on his forehead. “This makes things difficult for the timing of our backup plan.”

Maryse’s eyes grew worried at Ragnor’s declaration, she looked between him and Jace.

“About that…” Jace trailed off, his brows raised in apology as he met Maryse’s gaze. “Alec said that the backup plan has been called off until further notice. Now that we know for a fact that the stones work he doesn’t feel like the time limit is necessary. He’s ordered that we wait to hear from him.”

Maryse shook her head. “That’s not his decision to make.”

Lydia cleared her throat before stepping forward and speaking, “Actually, the Clave has him registered as the leader of this mission. We are under authority to follow his directions. If he has given us a direct order to not implement Plan B until we hear from him then that’s what we have to do.”

Maryse straightened up, her eyes cold and focused on Lydia as she walked slowly towards her, her hands on her hips. Lydia visibly stiffened and raised her chin up proudly.

“Ms. Branwell, that is my son you are willing to risk. I am his mother, I will not abandon him to die in some god forsaken demon realm, not while I have breath in my body.” Maryse said icily, her words calculated and stern.

“I respect that you want to protect your son, Maryse, I really do. He is one of my oldest friends and I want nothing more than to see him return safely but this is the law. Son or not. I’m afraid we can’t directly disobey his commands unless we have probable reason to believe his life is in imminent danger.”

Maryse swallowed and cleared her throat.

Lydia leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Maryse’s wrist and gave her a regretful smile. “We just have to trust him.”

Maryse quickly turned her head and looked at Ragnor and Jace. Her face was pleading for one of them to back her up on her decision to disobey Alec’s orders.

Jace shook his head. “I’m sorry, I work for Alec, I have to obey his orders.”

She let out a shaky breath and shook her head, the tears forming in her eyes.

Jace walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I promise I will get him out. If anything is wrong, I will know and I won’t let anything happen to him.”

He pulled back and looked at her. She nodded her head quickly and wiped the tears that had fallen. “Thank you, Jace.”

Izzy walked up to Maryse and placed her hand on her back. “It will be okay, Mom. Alec is brave but he’s not stupid. He will know when to get out. You’ll see.”

Maryse wrapped an arm around Izzy and brought her in for a hug. “I hope you’re right.”

Izzy rested her forehead against her mother’s shoulder, she had never been one to lie, in fact, she hated lying but she knew there was only one way to placate their mother and that was by telling a half truth. Alec was brave, that was true; Alec wasn’t stupid either, that much was also true; And Alec would most definitely know when the best time to escape would be, all of that had been the truth. The truth she kept from her mother was the fact that Isabelle knew with one-hundred percent certainty that if anything were to happen to Magnus, Alec would not leave him. Alec would choose to stay there and die with him before abandoning him and saving himself.

She wasn’t even sure if this was considered lying because everyone knew this about Alec. It’s who he was, he lived true to his name, he was a defender.

Maryse kissed her on the top of her head and looked down at her. Isabelle could see it in her mother’s eyes. She knew the truth. But like the others, she had chosen to keep it tucked away because like everyone else, she didn’t want to admit that truth out loud. The truth that there was a very real possibility that should this mission go wrong, their son and brother would not be returning to them.

“I’m going to go find your father and let him know the new development. I will be right back.” Maryse said as she pulled away from Isabelle.

Isabelle crossed her arms around her body, holding herself as she watched her mother’s retreating form. She felt a strong arm pull her in and she turned into Simon’s embrace. She sniffed back the tears that didn’t seem to have an end today. He rubbed circles on her back and held her. She closed her eyes and thought of Alec, of how long it had taken him to find a love like this. How he had never felt anything like it before because he always had to hide who he was. How he finally had someone and now they were both out there risking their lives to save the world. She closed her eyes and hoped quietly that all would go well, that they would make it back and have their lives to spend together.

“It will be okay.” Simon whispered to her quietly.

She nodded against him.

“They will take care of each other, I know it. They make a great team and I don’t think anyone stands a chance against them both.”

Isabelle smiled and looked up at Simon, he was smiling down at her and she traced a finger over the dimple in his cheek. “They are great together, aren’t they?”

He nodded. “Oh yeah, they are the definition of badass battle boyfriends.”

Isabelle laughed and wiped at the tear that had made it’s way down her cheek. “Is that a thing?”

Simon shrugged. “If it isn’t, it is now.”

Jace looked over at Isabelle and Simon, their quiet whispers and soft laughter a comforting sound in this deafening silence. He walked across the room to the conference table where Max was sitting with Catarina and Ragnor. They had a stack of books open in front of them.

“What’s going on over here?” He asked Max, ruffling his hair haphazardly.

Max looked up and over his shoulder. “I’m doing more research.”

“For what? You don’t think this will work?” Jace’s heart started to race with worry.

“No, no, it’s not that. I just...I like to be prepared for anything. I’m just doing some light research into the parabatai bond. I want to know everything about it and how it works in case the knowledge is needed for when the time comes to pull them out.” Max reached up and patted Jace on the forearm. “Don’t worry. This is just the best way for me to keep my mind distracted but still be useful to the team.”

“Max, you have been more than useful to this team.” Jace gave Catarina and Ragnor an approving nod before walking off.

He had a seat on the cold marble steps, overlooking the small clearing in the middle of the room. Where the portal once stood, there was now emptiness. The summoning circle still remained and Jace stared at it absently, his eyes following the intricate curves and details that Magnus had drawn.

He felt a warm hand run through the back of his hair. He turned up to see Clary taking a seat next to him.

“You’re awfully quiet over here.”

Jace turned the stone over in his hand. “I want to be ready for any sign from him.”

Clary nodded and nudged in closer to him.

“I keep worrying that I will miss something. I’m promising everyone that I will know if something is wrong but what if I’m wrong? What if this distance is too big for our connection?” Jace rubbed his hand across his tired eyes.

Clary shook her head quickly. “You’re not wrong. You will know, Jace. The bond you and Alec have is beyond compare.” She laid her hand delicately on top of his, settling the nervous tic of his hand that was endlessly turning the stone between his fingers. “I have no doubt in my mind that you will know it the minute Alec so much as gets a scratch.”

Jace looked down at her hand, her paint-stained fingers were smoothing across his knuckles. He turned to smile at her. “Thanks, Clary, you always know how to talk me down.”

“Someone has to. Besides, it’s my full-time job right now since Alec is gone. It’s a tough job that usually requires the both of us but it’s one of the things he made me promise him before he left and I take my promises _very seriously_.” Clary crossed her heart and held her right hand up, giggling softly.

“What did he make you promise?”

“He asked me to take care of you, to watch out for you, protect you from yourself…” She smiled sweetly and then took Jace’s hand in hers. “And he made me promise to always be there for you and to always love you.”

Jace swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and quickly blinked away the tears in his eyes. He knew that no matter what happened, Alec would always find a way to protect him. To keep up his end of their vows to each other.

_Whether thou goest, I will go._

He should be there with Alec, keeping him safe and fighting by his side. He placed his free hand against his parabatai rune and closed his eyes.

He pushed down the guilt, he was doing his job as Alec’s parabatai. He would bring him back and not let him get lost in the demon realm forever. It was their connection and their love for each other that would save both Magnus and Alec.

_You are still with him. You are doing your job._

He repeated this to himself in his mind. He couldn’t let guilt build up inside of him. This was the right thing to do and he needed to keep his focus on Alec, and making sure he was ready when the time came to bring them back safely.

“Jace?” Clary’s voice was quiet and concerned.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“They are going to be easy promises to keep.” She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

Jace smiled out of the side of his mouth.

“You need me to get you anything?” Clary asked him, her tone gentle.

“I’m fine. I’m just going to sit here and hold this stone and wait to hear from Alec.” Jace said turning the stone over in his hand, his hands continuing their restless habit.

Clary smiled. “Okay, I'm going to go check on Max.”

Jace nodded and looked up, Izzy was walking towards him, her nose was pink from crying. Her eyes were free of make up as if she had cried it all away. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Mind if I sit with you?” She asked him quietly.

He leaned his head against hers. “Of course you can.”

He felt her small hand take his, her thin fingers winding through his gently. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, clinging to her and letting her comforting touch ground him.

“Everything is going to be okay, right? This will just be another fun story we tell over dinner…” Her words trailed off sadly.

Jace looked down at her. “Everything is going to be okay, Iz. We will protect him.”

Isabelle nodded and smiled up at him. “Thank you, Jace.”

“For what?” Jace asked.

She squeezed his hand and nuzzled in closer to him. “For being such an amazing brother, for always taking care of us and Alec.”

“Thank you for bringing me into your family.”

Isabelle looked up at him, her chin resting against his arm. “You were born to be a part of this family. This is how it was always meant to be. The four of us.”

Jace smiled back at her.

“I’m going to sit here and worry with you, okay?” Isabelle laid her head against his arm again.

“Okay.”

\------

The temple was bigger than what it seemed from the distance. Magnus and Alec approached it cautiously, their steps carefully placed with precision to not alert anyone to their presence. The black smooth walls were high and appeared to be carved out of a solid piece of onyx. There was an archway indicating the entrance, two men posted outside as guards.

Alec crouched behind the boulder, Magnus joining him. “Two guards.”

“Not a problem.” Magnus conjured a blue ball of fire in his palm and held it out.

Alec placed a gentle hand on Magnus’ wrist, drawing his hand down. “Save your magic.” Alec pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. “I can get these.”

Magnus let his fire vanish and gave Alec a quick nod. “Okay.”

Alec smiled at him, the corner of his mouth going up in a smirk before peering around the edge of the stone, his bow drawn back completely, his fingers and the arrow resting delicately against the outside corner of his lip. Magnus watched as Alec kept both eyes opened and focused on his targets. His hazel eyes were watching his targets intently, his brows furrowed, his fingers lightly holding the nock of his arrow, his sights aimed on the two men standing there completely unaware of their approaching death.

Alec let out his breath slowly and released his arrow. The first arrow hit his target swiftly and accurately in the heart. A quick death. Magnus saw the other guard catch a quick glance at his fallen friend before Alec’s second arrow pierced through him without mercy.

Within seconds, both men had fallen and two lives had been taken.

Alec rose to stand and Magnus rose with him.

They climbed down the rocky mountain wall and made their way over to the entrance of the temple.

Alec grabbed his arrows by their shafts and pulled them out swiftly from each man. The sound of tearing flesh and arrowheads scraping bone marked the first sounds of victory in this war.

Alec pulled back his bow again and entered the temple. He nodded his head to the side asking Magnus to follow him. Magnus entered the temple behind him and let his magic flames dance around his fingers, ready to be released at a moment’s notice.

Alec turned the corner slowly, his arrow ready to fire at anyone who tried to overcome them.

“It’s clear.” He whispered quietly at Magnus behind him.

They scoured the temple, each room left in ruin and turning up empty for them. They traveled down a long hall, the smooth black reflective surfaces shining only with small lamps of green fire leading them down to whatever lay at the end.

Intricate carvings depicting the fall of angels lined the halls.

Magnus ran his hand along the carvings in the wall, each shape of a demon expertly crafted and each one unique.

“I hate myself for admiring this craftsmanship right now.” Magnus whispered.

“It is certainly impressive…” Alec stopped when he saw the archway at the end of the hall.

The opening towered above them, a grand archway cut out in the shape of a tree. Fruits of a curious shape hung from its branches, carved out of the same stone. Alec looked at the words etched into the wall beside the opening. _“You will not surely die. For God knows that in the day you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.”_

“I have a feeling what we came for is through here.”

Magnus pulled his hand back away from the carvings and turned to Alec. “It’s probably best if I go through first and you hang back here.”

Alec paused before stepping through, he swallowed and looked through the open archway. “I would rather not send you in alone.”

Magnus turned to Alec and reached up to straighten out a crease in his jacket. “Your bow can be better utilized from back here and...I won’t be alone, I know if anything happens...you’ve got my back.”

“Always.”

“Okay then, I’m going in.” Magnus paused and lowered his hand back down to his side.

“Okay.” Alec said hesitantly.

Magnus took a step towards the doorway and felt Alec’s hand grasp quickly onto his wrist and pull him back. He was pulled closely against Alec’s body and he felt the warmth of Alec’s mouth on his in an instant. Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into Alec’s kiss.

He relished in the feeling of Alec’s lips moving against his, their warmth and love surrounded him, his taste sweet. He brought his hand up to Alec’s face and wished they could stay like this forever. He knew once he stepped through that archway that their world would change forever.

Alec pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. “Be careful.”

Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes, their light hazel bright and beautiful.

“You too.” Magnus said breathlessly. He took a step back, his hand in Alec’s until he finally pulled away far enough to have to let go. “Stay hidden.”

Alec nodded and moved slowly to find a spot to keep himself hidden.

Magnus stepped through the doorway and saw that he was in a courtyard. The pitch black sky of this hell hung flatly above them. There were pillars lining the length of the yard, the ground was dry and dead beneath his feet, only a blackened dead tree stood close to the center, the only sign that life once existed in this place. He looked around and saw a grid of pools full black water marking the ground of the courtyard.

At the end of the yard there was a small group gathered around what he assumed to be the altar. He treaded softly over the sandy ground, his footsteps falling silently as he approached them.

He could hear their muffled chanting, a quiet humming that seemed to buzz all around him.

Magnus heard the loud sound of a rock crumble beneath his shoe. Every hooded figure turned to look at him. He knew that Alec was watching him, his arrow already aimed and ready to fly should anyone make a step towards him.

The crowd parted and Magnus quickly counted them as they made a path for the black robed figure that approached him.

_Thirteen_.

The others bowed their heads when the black robed figure passed by them. Magnus stood straight and waited.

The figure stopped twenty paces away from him, pale hands reached up to their hood and pulled it back. A man that Magnus had never seen before stood there, his skin pale as moonlight, his eyes an icy blue, hair black as the night falling in tight curls around his face. Magnus looked closely at the clear blue eyes, their pupils were shaped like rectangles, like a ram. His warlock mark.

“Magnus Bane, how good of you to join us here on this momentous occasion.” He smiled widely with teeth that were white and sharp like fangs. “I was hoping you would notice what we were doing and join us.”

Magnus eyed him cautiously. “You were hoping I would join you in destroying the world?”

The man laughed, a full bodied boyish laugh. Magnus looked at the way he held himself, his laughter coming through him so openly. He was a young warlock. This couldn’t be who was behind everything. There was nothing remarkable about this young man.

“Not destroying the world, creating a new world where we rule and no longer have to live under the rule of the Shadowhunters.”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “Right. Well, I hate to tell you this but I didn’t come to join the party.”

The man narrowed his eyes at him.

“I came to stop you.” Magnus continued.

A silence fell between them as they watched each other. Magnus could feel Alec behind him, hidden but keeping watch.

Suddenly the young man threw his head back and laughed loudly. “I’m sorry but I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

Magnus looked at the others gathered around him. They were pulling back their hoods to reveal a mix of downworlders. Some warlocks, vampires, faeries and a few werewolves.

Magnus smirked. “I like my odds.”

“You’re underestimating me.” The man said coldly, his icy gaze fixed on Magnus.

“I’ve seen what you’re capable of and what you’re not. I’m estimating you perfectly.” Magnus stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

The man ran a long tongue over his sharp teeth. “You see, _Magnus Bane_ , our leader could have chosen anyone to lead this group, to bring The Great Judgement to all of those who live on Earth. He could have chosen you but he didn’t. He chose me, I am the chosen one. Our Lord has chosen me to bring to him these sacrifices and to start a new world by his side.”

Magnus looked as the group around him bowed their heads at the mention of their Lord.

“I have been marked since birth with the marking of our holiest symbol.” He gestured with long pale fingers to his eyes. The rectangular pupil narrowing to a slit. “I am destined for greatness and I will be the most powerful warlock to ever live.”

Magnus nodded and pursed his lips. “I’m sure you are but not today. Not like this and not right now. I won’t allow it.”

The man closed his eyes and nodded his head. “Yes, I understand, my Lord.”

Magnus watched him curiously as the man nodded and quirked his head to listen to a voice that no one else seemed to hear. “But why would you? He doesn’t even want to-- Yes, my Lord.”

The warlock opened his eyes and smiled widely. “I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. I’m Jareth.” Jareth extended his hand out. Magnus remained where he was, his arms not extending the same courtesy.

Jareth clenched his hand into a fist and brought his arm back down by his side. “Someone you know has recruited us to assist him in taking over the world; To bring judgement down upon those who dared to look down on us. He would very much like for you to join us.”

“Why me?” Magnus asked.

“Like I said, it is someone you know.” Jareth laced his fingers together and watched Magnus. His cold eyes searching him for an answer.

“Let me speak to him.” Magnus replied.

Laughter filled the air as the entire crowd joined together. “No one speaks to him but me, like I said, I have been chosen.”

Magnus raised a brow. “Then how do I even know this person even exists?”

“He is not just a person. He is our Dark Lord. It would do you well to show some respect.” Jareth’s anger was visibly rising from Magnus’ disrespect.

It was Magnus’ turn to laugh. “I’m afraid I can’t show respect to someone who is too cowardly to even show his face that he has to hide behind a young, inexperienced warlock such as yourself.”

Jareth’s smile dropped, his eyes narrowed in on Magnus. “How dare you say such things?”

Magnus held a hand up to interrupt him. “I happen to like Earth, it is my home after all so as I said, I will not be joining your crazy mission, I will be stopping it.”

The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. The acolytes behind him moved forward towards Magnus.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Magnus Bane, but you’re going to have to die now.” Jareth laughed again and took a step back allowing the others to take his place.

Magnus took a step back and held his hand out behind him, silently asking Alec to stay hidden. He didn’t want them to know he was hiding back there. This way their attention would be focused solely on him and Alec could remain safe.

He looked over the crowd of downworlders and their empty gazes as they walked towards him and followed instructions without question. Every single one of them was so young, they would never stand a chance against him.

Magnus could tell there was no getting through to Jareth, he had been brainwashed beyond help, but Magnus held onto the hope that he could possibly save the others.

A warlock stepped forward ahead of the others, his skin was a beautiful shade of blue that reminded Magnus of Catarina’s warlock mark.

Magnus held his hand out and spoke tentatively, “Don’t make me do this, please.”

The warlock quirked his neck to the side, popping it loudly. He raised his hand, sparks of magic flashing at his fingertips.

Magnus sighed. This was going to be too easy. This warlock was young, maybe not even a century old yet. He frowned and closed his eyes.

He could feel the warlock approaching him, his magic growing closer by the second. Magnus wanted to give him enough time to reconsider. He opened his eyes and sighed sadly before opening his closed fist, his magic surged forward knocking the warlock and the group behind him back.

“You don’t stand a chance against me, can’t you see?!” Magnus shouted. “You don’t have to do this!”

The warlock rose to his feet, a fury in his eyes as he summoned his magic again. He ran forward, his magic shooting out in Magnus’ direction.

Magnus waved his arm in front of him, deflecting the green magic coming towards him. “I don’t want to kill you but I will defend myself.”

The warlock was screaming, his hands waving angrily, trying to reel up enough magic to take Magnus down.

“So be it.” Magnus said, drawing his arm back, his magic forming an arrow. He flung his arm forward, the magical arrow striking the warlock directly in his chest. The magic ate away at the warlock, snuffing the life from his eyes in an instant.

The others snapped to attention and quickly rushed forward.

An outbreak of action erupted. Magnus’ flames left his hands quickly, engulfing the vampire that ran towards him.

The firm grip of a strong werewolf was around Magnus’ arm and he felt the sudden sharp pain of his arm being bent back at an awkward angle. The werewolf was spitting insults in his ear, Magnus could smell the rancid breath falling heavily on the back of his neck. The werewolf twisted his arm and brought Magnus roughly back against his chest.

Magnus’ heart raced quickly in a panic. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Magnus swiftly stepped his foot behind him and between the werewolf’s legs before twisting his body in the direction his arm was being pulled. The motion combined with his leg swiping at the werewolf’s feet was successful in escaping the restrictive hold he had found himself in.

His heart pumped with adrenaline, his breaths were coming in and out in quick heavy pants as he looked down at the werewolf on the ground. He quickly sent a wave of fire down and let it consume the young man.

He held his hands out and sent his magic out at the smaller crowd that was closing in on him again, blasting them backwards and onto the ground.

A hand suddenly gripped the back of his collar and he heard the growl of a werewolf in his ear. “You’re going to regret doing that.”

Magnus tried to jerk his arm out of the werewolf’s grip when the warmth of a foreign mouth was on his throat, teeth pricking into his skin. Magnus heard the familiar sound of an arrow cut through the air, the cool breeze of it whisking by blowing against his cheek. The werewolf’s grip on him released. Magnus turned to find an arrow sticking out of the werewolf’s head, his eyes open and his body crumpled on the ground.

He looked to his right and watched as the bodies of four acolytes fell to the ground, their bodies falling into a heap on the ground, arrows sticking out of them at different angles.

Alec had intervened after all. He knew he couldn’t keep him from helping. He smirked and turned to continue fighting. He could practically hear Alec’s smirk and cocky voice commenting on how he just saved his life. Magnus quickly counted the heads of those attacking him.

_Five_.

“There’s someone else!--” A faerie shouted and pointed in the direction of Alec’s hiding spot.

He moved to stand in front of Magnus, a sword sparkling in the blue flames twirled in swift circles. The sound of the sharp blade whipping the air in front of him.

“We’re going to find whoever is helping you. We will make him suffer for what you’ve done.” The faerie swung the blade in a wide sweeping arch.

Magnus jumped out of the blade’s reach and watched the faerie’s body trying to anticipate his next move.

“We’re going to skin him alive and use him as a sacrifice for our Lord.” The faerie licked his teeth menacingly.

Magnus felt his anger snap inside of him. “You better watch _who_ you threaten.”

The faerie chuckled. “We will relish in his tormented screams while he burns from hell fire.”

Magnus saw the slight jump in the faerie’s arm right before he lunged for Magnus. Magnus stepped out of the way easily. The weeks of his training with Alec came back to him. Alec’s guidance played in his mind. _Watch the body, watch for an opening. When you see it, take it without hesitation._

He watched as the faerie twirled the sword and he recognized the pattern, the way the faerie held his sword, favoring his right side, leaving his left side exposed whenever he lunged.

“I’d like to see you try...you will have to get through me first.” Magnus snapped his fingers and his magic flickered dangerously in his palms.

“I will give you a chance to turn away now.” Magnus spat out as he circled around the faerie and waited for his opportunity.

“I’ll cut you down and then make you watch as he suffers. It will be a slow, haunting death, I can assure you.” The faerie did as Magnus expected and lunged forward, the point of his sword a sharp straight line aimed for Magnus’ chest. Magnus jumped to the side and placed his palm against the faerie’s left side, his magic shocking through him, sending jolts of power that shook the faerie's body violently.

He pushed his palm firmly against the faerie, causing the faerie to cry out in agony. Magnus pulled the faerie close to him, his magic coursing through the faerie in electric waves.

He leaned in and spoke in the faerie’s ear, “I will burn you all to the ground before you can even lay your eyes on him.”

The faerie dropped to the ground, his body convulsing. Magnus bent down and pressed a finger against the faerie’s chest, blue flames springing out and covering him completely. He listened to the faerie’s cries and watched as his body was consumed by the flames.

Magnus looked around and counted again. _Three_.

The last remaining few were keeping themselves hidden behind the pillars. It seemed they had finally noticed Alec’s assistance and were keeping themselves out of his arrows’ sight.

Magnus straightened his back and his jacket before clapping his hands together. “Had enough already?!” He called out loudly.

“Find the other man, you fools! Kill him!” Jareth yelled out at the three hiding men.

Magnus heard the rustle of robes and pattering of feet as a man darted off in the direction of Alec’s hiding spot. Magnus turned and quickly shot a line of fire at him, his robes catching fire quickly. His screams were loud and piercing as he thrashed frantically on the ground, trying to escape the flames.

Magnus turned back to Jareth who was standing at the altar, the blue flames reflecting in his angry gaze.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Magnus growled out.

The screams died down from behind him.

Jareth swallowed nervously before snapping his finger.

The other acolyte flashed quickly in Magnus’ direction. Magnus dropped to the ground and retrieved the sword of the fallen faerie. He swung it upwards in one broad stroke, the edge of the blade catching the vampire just as he reached him.

The vampire looked down at the blade that pierced his torso, a smile twisted on his face. “I am the undead. You cannot kill me with just a sword.” The vampire lurched forward and hissed, his fangs extending down.

Magnus braced against the force and pushed forward with the sword, the vampire’s back slamming against the dead tree in the courtyard, his face groaning from the blade being stuck in his body.

“No, but I can do this.” Magnus said as he quickly snapped off a piece of branch from the tree and plunged it directly into the vampire’s heart. The man’s face fell as his skin turned gray from the quick death.

Magnus jerked the sword out of the vampire’s crumbling body and pierced it into the ground. “ _Your_ fight is with me, Jareth. Stop sending these men to their death.”

He turned back to the altar, the shimmer of a faerie catching the corner of his eye.

A young faerie with golden hair stalked his way down the side of the courtyard, a glittering dagger in his hand, his eyes fearful and watching Magnus. Magnus saw his eyes flick past him in the direction of Alec’s hiding spot. The faerie lurched forward quickly, his nimble body picking up speed as he rushed towards Alec.

Magnus held out his hand and quickly sent a surge of magic at the young faerie. The blue smoke of Magnus’ magic twined its way around the faerie’s neck in a tight coil. Magnus squeezed his hand into a fist and watched as the young man struggled for breath, the magic constricting around his neck.

The faerie’s eyes were wide in fear with tears streaming down his face as he struggled against the bonds of the magic, his hands frightenedly trying to remove the magic from around him.

“Good, you should be scared of me.” Magnus stepped closer to him and gripped his hand tighter. The faerie shook his head, his breath choking out in strangled gasps, his cries were caught in his throat unable to escape through Magnus’ hold.

Magnus used more force behind his magic, his hand gripping so tightly he could feel his nails cutting into his palm. The sound of crunching bones popping loudly from the faerie’s neck sounded out as his fair skin turned a shade of lavender. Magnus opened his hand and let the faerie’s body fall to the ground, his green eyes bloodshot and bulging from the strain.

Magnus dropped his hand to his side and turned to face Jareth who was standing at the center of the courtyard. “And then there was one.”

Magnus walked slowly towards Jareth, he stepped carefully over the discarded bodies of the followers. His eyes never leaving his target.

“We were promised a new world!” Jareth bellowed out angrily.

“I told you I was not going to allow you to bring destruction to Earth.” Magnus stalked closer to him.

“You. You’ve killed them all.” Jareth looked frantically at the bodies of his fellow followers.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a spark of blue magic shining brightly. “I warned you to leave my man alone. _You_ sent them to their death.”

“My Lord, please!” Jareth’s light blue eyes glanced around the courtyard, seeking assistance from whatever entity he spoke to. “You won’t get away with this!” Jareth shouted loudly, the veins in his neck bulging with rage. “Our Lord will stop you! You are nothing compared to him! He will annihilate you for this!” Jareth raised his hands, an orange glow of magic flaring from his fingertips. He pointed at Magnus. “You will both die! I am the chosen one and you wo--”

Jareth coughed, his lips stained red, a spatter of blood dripping down his pale chin. The orange glow of magic disappeared from his hands as he looked down. Magnus followed his gaze and saw the red feathered end of Alec’s arrow protruding from the warlock’s throat.

Magnus turned and saw Alec standing by the archway in the temple, his bow out and aiming directly in front of him. He lowered the bow and walked briskly down the center of the courtyard towards him.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t listen to him anymore.” Alec said as he swung the bow over his shoulder and set his foot on top of Jareth’s chest who laid on the ground. The pressure of Alec’s foot caused Jareth to choke loudly on the blood that was filling him.

“And he was threatening you.” Alec bent down and pulled the arrow out roughly in one motion. Magnus could hear the sound of Alec’s arrow tearing through Jareth’s flesh, the choking breaths slowly coming to a halt.

Alec wiped the tip of his arrow on his pants, cleaning the warlock’s blood from it before placing it in his quiver.

Magnus looked at the bodies scattered around them. So many lives wasted because of false promises made to them.

“You okay?” Magnus turned to face Alec.

“They never got close to me, thanks to you. Are you?” Alec’s eyes were worried as he looked him over, his hand turning Magnus’ chin to the side, examining his neck where the werewolf had attempted to bite him.

“I’m fine, thanks to you.” Alec’s fingers trickled down Magnus’ neck before gently resting on the top of his shoulder.

“But are you okay?” Alec glanced around at the massacre surrounding them.

Magnus knew he was referring to the slaughter they had just committed. Fifteen lives had already been taken in the short time that they had been in this realm.

Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec’s fingers before looking back at him. “I will be.”

Alec swept his thumb across Magnus’ neck. “You are a force of nature, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his. “I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Alexander.”

Alec pulled him into his arms, their warmth circling around him securely. He felt Alec’s soft lips press against his forehead. “We will keep each other safe.”

Magnus sighed and pulled back from the hug. “Let’s go destroy this thing once and for all.”

Magnus walked up to the altar and the pithos, Alec following after him.

Magnus let his mind wander over the details of the case, trying to figure out who could possibly be behind this. There had to be someone else, someone who had the power to possess this man and make him believe he was special, meant for something more.

Magnus found it hard to believe that this could be over so quickly, but here they were, alone, and the pithos was right in front of them. All he had to do was destroy it all and they would be free to go.

It was too easy.

Just like that last mission.

His thoughts went back to the mission several weeks past. The different spells and prices that had to be paid. The distraction that caught them off guard, the swarm of demons coming from a portal that was opened in silence, the bone chilling laughter that filled the air, the blast of a spell that almost killed him. This was not the work of just anyone, this was a cunning plan that had been set in motion by someone who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Jareth and the other followers were not important, they were disposable. Whoever was in control of this was still playing their game, biding their time.

Magnus held his hand over the pithos and swallowed nervously. He hoped he was wrong, that maybe this wasn’t a trap. Maybe they had won.

He looked up at Alec who was examining the altar and the pithos; his jaw tense and eyes focused.

Magnus took a deep breath and steeled himself for the outpouring of magic that this destruction would require.

\--

The pithos was set on the low stone altar, directly centered on the ram’s head pentagram that was carved deeply into the stone. Alec ran his hand along the cool black stone and found himself drawn to the incredible detail in the carvings. Each pane on the altar told a story. He walked slowly around the altar and read the stories etched on its border. Lucifer’s fall from grace, the angels that fell to join him, the temptation of man, the creation of the pithos, the collection of evil, the release of evil on mankind.

He turned his head to read the glittering gold words set across the top of the panes.

_O Lucifer, son of the morning!_

He glanced up at Magnus who was holding his hands over the pithos, his eyes were closed and Alec could tell that he was preparing himself for the amount of magic he was about to use.

Alec moved to stand behind Magnus and placed a hand on the small of his back. He caught the flash of a shadow slip past him from the corner of his eye. He nocked an arrow, drew his bow and turned quickly to see if there was someone else remaining.

He scanned the courtyard, his eyes following the line of his arrow. Darkness was everywhere, rocks and rubble, the bodies of the deceased followers were still scattered across the ground. Everything appeared normal. Not a single sign of a living creature in the vicinity.

“What is it? What do you see?” Magnus’ voice came softly from behind him, a tone of urgency beneath the words, his hands still hovering over the pithos.

Alec aimed with his bow at the columns lining the courtyard. “I thought I saw something move--”

A violent wind blew across the courtyard, buffeting against them. Alec’s bow was torn from his hands and sent clattering along the ground away from him.

He turned to face Magnus and wrapped his arms around him in a desperate attempt to protect him from the sharp sting of the winds.

The shadows on the ground swirled menacingly as they collected into the center of the courtyard. All the darkness around them gathered slowly and rose from the ground, shifting before them.

Alec felt Magnus grip onto the front of his jacket. “You shouldn't have come here with me, we need to get you someplace safe.”

A familiar laughter filled Alec’s head. It was a laughter he would not soon forget, it was the laughter he heard while on their last mission. He tightened his grip on Magnus, a fear settling deep inside of him from what happened to Magnus the last time they encountered this evil.

“We need to destroy this thing fast, Magnus.” Alec spoke urgently into Magnus’ ear.

Alec felt a sharp pain in his head and a heaviness take over his mind. It was like a fog covering his thoughts. He rubbed at his ears, trying to shake the sound of the laughter that was reverberating loudly inside of him. He looked down at the ground, the shadows slipped underneath his feet, gliding their way over the packed earth and cobblestones in quick streams. He felt a pull inside of him, tugging and coaxing him to follow the shadows. He watched them, entranced as they collected, their shapes dancing across the ground in swirling patterns. He could feel Magnus’ hands on his face trying to turn his head towards him.

“ _Alec, you need to run._ ” Magnus’ voice was quiet and distant to his ears. He could feel Magnus’ grip on his arm as he pulled him across the yard, towards the archway and away from the collected shadows.

The shadows had gathered into a wide pool of darkness. It rose slowly from the ground and grew, forming the shape of a man. A tall slender man with tanned skin, black hair and golden-green cat eyes stood before him. He was dressed impeccably in a white suit, a red coronet of thorns wrapped around his head. The tips of the thorns pressed delicately against the taut skin of his forehead.

Magnus tugged on his jacket, and he could hear Magnus shouting something at him. The sound of his voice was faded and hidden beneath the laughter that still played loudly in his mind. Alec’s eyes were locked on the figure standing in front of him. He could feel the shadows pulling him towards him, urging him to walk towards them and back to the altar.

“Leaving so soon?” The man asked through laughter.

Magnus pushed Alec behind him and stood facing the man. Alec could feel his body moving, pulling him towards the man; his mind thick and heavy inside of him. He placed a hand on Magnus’ shoulder trying to get past him.

“Let him go.” Magnus commanded.

A shrill, eerie sound invaded his mind before disappearing completely. Alec blinked quickly and shook his head free from the trance.

“How easy it was to control your pet.” The man in the white suit stated plainly with a chuckle.

“Leave him out of this.” Magnus said, planting himself firmly in front of Alec.

The man looked down at his hands and rubbed them together as he took a step towards them. “You’re the one that brought him. I’m afraid he’s part of this now.”

Alec felt a sting shoot through his mind. He brought his hand up to his head, he could feel the man attempting to control his mind again. He closed his eyes and tried his best to push the magic away. Alec looked up at the man, he was watching him closely, a smirk on his face as if he had won. Alec pushed back harder, he could feel the sting fading away, the control of the magic disappearing from his mind.

The man’s brows went up. “I’m impressed. The pet can fight back.”

Magnus turned to look at Alec, his brows drawn down before turning back to face the man in the white suit.

The man quickly brought his hand up and motioned towards himself. Alec felt a magic take over his body, his legs moving of their own accord past Magnus and towards the altar.

“ _Stop this now!_ ” Magnus shouted, his hand gripping onto Alec’s arm firmly.

The man swung his arm out, a force of magic shooting towards them, pushing Magnus back away from Alec.

Alec tried to turn his head to look at Magnus; to make sure he was okay. But he could feel the magic forcing his head to stay in place. He made it to the altar, his legs carrying him up the three small black steps until he was behind the altar and facing Magnus across the yard. The man in the white suit was suddenly beside him, his eyes never leaving Magnus.

“You should stay where you are if you don’t want anything bad to happen to him.”

Magnus threw his hands in the air in surrender, his voice was desperate and begging, “Do whatever you want to me but please don’t harm him.”

Alec felt a burning against his skin as black tendrils of magic curled around him. He glanced down at his wrists, the magic was spiraling up his arms tightly.

He looked up at Magnus and read the fear that was clear on his face, his deep brown eyes set with concern and watching the magic as it winded its way up Alec’s arms. A force pulled Alec’s arms from his sides behind his back with a sudden strength he could not fight.

The man was sliding his hands down Alec’s side, he felt his skin turn cold from the touch. He felt the man tug on the hilt of his seraph blade, unclipping it from his belt before tossing it across the yard in Magnus’ direction. His hands were on Alec again, gliding swiftly, searching for weapons. When he removed the dagger clipped to his thigh, he discarded it to the side. Alec gripped onto the stone in his palm to keep it hidden, it was their only form of communication with Jace, the only way they could possibly be saved from this.

“Now that that’s done.” The man said plainly, his hands resting on the back of Alec’s neck. “I think we have some business to discuss.”

“Asmodeus.” Magnus said, taking a step towards them.

_Asmodeus_. Alec recognized the name, he flipped through the pages of his memory and his knowledge of greater demons. Asmodeus, the ruler of demons and the second circle of hell.

“Uh- uh -uh, Magnus Bane. Stay where you are.” The demon, Asmodeus, responded with a hiss. His voice was velvety and smooth, a voice that would have been beautiful had it not been dripping with evil. “I see you’ve tried to ruin my plans here. It took a long time to find these mindless followers and you just disposed of them so quickly. I am not pleased about that.” Asmodeus continued, his fingertips digging into the back of Alec’s neck.

“Well, I did warn them.” Magnus said, taking another small, cautious step forward his hands still up in surrender.

Asmodeus held a hand out to stop Magnus. “Please think about what you’re doing. You’re not strong enough to stand up to me.”

“I haven’t seen you in a century. I’ve grown since then, you may be surprised at what I’m capable of. Want to see?” Magnus snapped his fingers, his magic forming in his palm with bright sparking flames.

Asmodeus laughed out loud this time, the same sound that had echoed in Alec’s mind. “How about a proposition instead?”

“I’m listening.” Magnus let the magic vanish from his hand.

“Join me. Take this world and rule with me, my son.”

Alec’s brows shot up and he looked at Magnus. Asmodeus had called him son.

Asmodeus, the King of demons was Magnus’ father. This explained Magnus’ unbelievable power, the power that came from being fathered by a greater demon. Magnus was the direct descendent of one of the original fallen angels, a prince of Hell.

Asmodeus released his grip on Alec and walked towards Magnus, his hand extended towards him.

Alec looked between the two, he could see Magnus’ hesitation. He pulled his arms forward and felt the magical restraints pull back quickly, sending a pain through his shoulders as the bones pulled against the joints, threatening to tear. He bit down on his lip to suppress the cry of pain.

Asmodeus turned to face Alec. “Trying to get away are we? My son and I are trying to discuss something, be a good angel and stay put.”

Alec spit at him. “You’re not going to get away with this. We will stop you.”

Asmodeus moved swiftly behind Alec and grabbed onto his arm, pulling it back and causing the muscle to strain painfully. Alec tried to move out of Asmodeus’ grasp, he pushed back against him and pulled his arms forward.

“That’s enough of that.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and Alec felt the demon’s magic take over his body.

Alec stood frozen in place, he could feel a magic holding him back. He was unable to move, his muscles crying out to fight back and to break free from the restraints.

Alec felt a panic rise in his chest. He was restrained by magic, weaponless and Magnus would have to face this demon on his own. His mind raced as he tried to form a plan to get them out of this, to still somehow complete the mission and escape out of here unharmed.

His grip reminded him of the small stone that rested in his palm. He needed to communicate with Jace, try to get them some help. Anything. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his parabatai. The fog from earlier was still in his mind, blocking out all connection to Jace. He groaned dejectedly and opened his eyes to look at Magnus.

Magnus had moved closer to them, he was looking around him, Alec could tell that he was trying to figure out a solution. Magnus would find a way. He was powerful and clever, if there were anyone who could get them out of this mess, it would be him.

Alec could feel the cold hand of the demon resting against the back of his neck, the other gripping onto his arm.

Magnus’ eyes met his for a moment, they begged him to be still and to not fight.

Magnus quickly focused his attention on the demon standing behind him. Alec watched as he took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, his back straightening, his stance powerful.

“Why are you doing this? Is Edom not enough for you?” Magnus asked.

Asmodeus smirked. “When they came to me for help to control the demons that were causing too much destruction on Earth, I was promised great things in return. So I had this temple built here in this forgotten realm and the pithos was formed, the evil was contained and Earth was safe. I helped create the spell to keep it hidden in my second circle of hell. It would remain there forever because no one would ever dare to unleash what was inside. The pithos was hidden, even to me, even in my own part of hell I could no longer touch it. For my assistance, I was given Edom, which was fun while it lasted but the fact is...I’m bored.”

Asmodeus threw his hands up and shrugged with laughter.

“Since I was the one to contain the evil, I thought it would only be fitting if I were the one to break the spell and take this world for myself. I just needed to find the right people to do it for me.”

“And that’s where Jareth came in?” Magnus asked.

“It’s amazing what one can do if one uses insignificant people to do their bidding for them. My followers have been in place for years, working slowly and silently under the shadowhunters’ radar. All for this moment, this moment that I would love to share with you, my son. You have always been my favorite. Why else do you think I’ve let you live this long?”

“I kept out of your way for a reason.” Magnus stated before letting out a resigned sight. “But here I am now.”

Asmodeus chuckled. “So it’s settled then, we’re going to rule earth side by side.”

Asmodeus gripped his fingers into the hair at the base of Alec’s neck. “But first…”

Alec felt the weight of the dark magic push against him until he was down on his knees behind the altar. A shock of pain ran up his thighs from the forceful contact of his knees against the stone ground. “we need to dispose of this Shadowhunter.”

The sharp pain of claws digging into his back pierced through him. His hand released its grip on the stone and he heard it fall to the ground. He tried to turn and see where the stone had landed. He fought against the magic, he did not want to lose sight of their only key to safety. The force of the magic pushed against him, keeping his head straight and his body facing the altar.

Magnus took a step towards the altar, his arm extended. “I’m going to have to ask you not to do that.” Magnus said calmly, his tone even and business-like.

Asmodeus’ fingers curled into Alec’s hair tightly and pulled his head back in a swift motion.

Asmodeus held his other hand out, the nail of his index finger lengthening to a razor sharp point. He brought the tip of his nail up to Alec’s neck. Alec could feel its sharp point digging into him at the base of his jaw.

Asmodeus tutted. “Magnus, I find myself rather disappointed in you today.”

Asmodeus tightened his grip on Alec’s neck and pushed Alec forward, the edge of the altar digging into his stomach, pressing deeply against his ribs.

“What is this?” Asmodeus gestured between Alec and Magnus.

Magnus stiffened up. “He’s my employer.”

“Oh, I think he’s much more than that.” Asmodeus cooed mockingly as he trailed the sharp nail along Alec’s jaw.

Alec looked over the curve of his cheek at Magnus. He could see the desperation in his eyes and in the way his fingers rubbed together, ready to unleash their dangerous fury should the demon try something. Alec silently begged him to let this go, to save himself and to not confront this powerful demon. He opened his mouth to speak, to let Magnus know that it would all be okay, that he needed to save the world first but his voice was empty and gone. Suppressed within him by the same magic holding his body in place.

Asmodeus laughed. “Looks like your toy wants to say a few words. Should I let him?”

Alec saw Magnus regain his composure, careful not to reveal too much to the demon.

“I think you should let him go.” Magnus said, his voice was calm yet commanding.

Magnus opened his arms up to Asmodeus. “Let him go and take me instead. He doesn’t have to die.”

Asmodeus’ body shook with mirth, his sharp laughter barking out loudly. “Tempting offer but I still think I want him dead.”

“Please, no.” The desperation in Magnus’ voice betrayed him for the slightest moment.

Alec’s eyes opened wide at the slip up. He watched as Magnus straightened his face and coolly wiped the dust off of his pants in an effort to appear unaffected by their situation.

“Is my immortal son really begging for the life of a Shadowhunter?” Asmodeus spat out, the moisture spraying against Alec’s cheek.

“I’m simply asking for mercy. He’s only doing his job by coming here.” Magnus walked over to Alec’s discarded weapons and moved the bow with the toe of his shoe. He bent over and picked up the hilt of Alec’s seraph blade, turning it over lazily in his hand before clipping it to his belt.

“And if I let him go, you will join me?” Asmodeus questioned, the sharp point of his nail dancing along the vein in Alec’s neck.

Alec waited, the bones of his neck aching from the angle that Asmodeus was holding his head in. The muscles along his throat stung from the strain of being pulled back.

He swallowed nervously as the silence tarried between them.

Alec felt the nail press into him a little more. Magnus’ gaze flicked between the threat at Alec’s throat and at the face of his father.

Magnus looked at him again, his brown eyes begging for Alec to trust him. Alec could tell that Magnus was working a plan out in his mind. Asmodeus was underestimating him and just how powerful he truly was.

“Yes.” Magnus answered.

Asmodeus jerked back on Alec’s hair again, his neck hyperextending . The bones of his neck cracked unforgivingly, the pain traveled down his back in a bright hot pain.

“Why do I not believe you?” Asmodeus shouted loudly.

“I will do whatever you ask of me.” Magnus took another step towards them. “Now let him go.”

Asmodeus grew still. Alec could no longer hear the demon’s breathing falling on his ear, the grip on him was fixed like a statue. The air around them stopped, everything was silent and still. It was as if time had stopped moving, the moment around them frozen and passing idly by.

A quiet laughter slowly built up from behind Alec. He could hear it starting deep within the demon and it spilled out quietly at first, before turning harsh and cold. It was loud and its shrill sound scattered across the yard and spread like a fire.

The demon smiled widely and the laughter stopped. “Okay.”

Alec felt the razor sharp nail slice quickly against his throat, the cold touch of it sharp and searing across him in a straight line.

His eyes opened wide from the unexpected shock.

The magic holding his body in place fell. He brought his hands up to his throat. He could feel the warm blood spread through his fingers, the opening in his throat wide and gaping underneath his touch. He could feel the cut muscles and the rough texture of his trachea as he tried to stanch the bleeding. A loud cry pierced through the sound of his heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears.

_No...Magnus._

Alec didn’t want Magnus to see this, to have to watch him die this way. He tried to speak, to tell Magnus to look away. The sound of his voice came out in a choked gurgle, he felt the blood spurt out of him and quickly soaking the front of his shirt as it spilled everywhere across the altar.

He looked up, his eyes met Magnus’ from across the room. Magnus’ gaze was empty and shocked watching him.

_No, look away, please._

Asmodeus’ fingers gripped tightly onto his hair and tugged his head back again, the slit in his neck ripping open at the edges as he held him over the altar.

\---  
Magnus cried out loudly, the sound harsh and raw in his throat.

He felt time stop completely. He could see the life spilling out of Alec in quick, sudden bursts. Alec’s eyes held a look of disbelief as he brought his hands up, lightly feeling the wound across his neck. He looked down at his fingers, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of the red blood coating them.

Magnus heard Alec trying to speak, the sound of his voice escaping out from the gash in his throat, the sound of blood choking him, stifling the sound of his voice. Alec looked up and his eyes met Magnus’ for a moment before Asmodeus had his hands gripped onto his black hair, pulling his head back further and holding Alec over the altar. The opening in Alec’s throat tore open, the edges tearing and spreading wide. Alec’s hands dropped to his side, a gasp of air sounding out through the exposed windpipe.

Alec brought his hands up and wrapped them around his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. The blood sprayed and flowed between his fingers, the bright red liquid covering his hands as it escaped his body.

Magnus could hear Alec’s struggling breaths passing through the opening in his throat and through the creases of his fingers. Alec coughed and choked loudly on the blood that was quickly leaving his body.

The fear of losing Alec washed over Magnus and settled on his heart gripping it tightly, he could feel the weight of it like a suffocating pressure inside of him, the wind rushing out of him as he watched Alec dying at the altar. He could feel his hands trembling, his body going weak from the crippling sight of Alec clutching at life.

_Memories of Alec flashed before his eyes._

_The first time Magnus saw him at Pandemonium, his fierce eyes looking up at him at the bar, the dancing lights of the club flashing brightly against his dark hair._

_The long night they spent together working, laughing, and sharing stories. The way Alec would tilt his head back in laughter with his eyes crinkling and the creases around his smile deep, punctuating his happiness._

_Alec throwing himself in front of Magnus to protect him from the attacking demons. “You know I would gladly do it again, right?”_

_Alec on his knees in the maze, rain soaked hair, eyes gentle and loving. “Can’t you see I want you for myself?”_

_Alec standing in his loft vulnerable and heartbroken. “I am asking you to choose me, Magnus. To take me as I am. And I am just a mortal man who is madly in love with you.”_

_That was the first time he ever heard Alec mutter the words he had been longing to hear. “I love you, Magnus. And so I just had to ask.”_

_Lying in bed wrapped in Alec’s arms, his fingers tracing the curved designs of runes on his skin._

_Finding Alec comfortably situated in his library, a look of peace on his face while he read silently to himself oblivious to Magnus watching him._

They had just started to build this life together. Only a week of them getting to know each other and he was being taken away from him.

All of their planning for this mission to ensure they both survived; hours upon hours of endless research unavailing.

The bright red blood was shooting out to the beat of Alec’s heart, the quick pulses pumping Alec’s life out in red splashes across the altar. The pools of his blood gathered in the etches of the pentagram. It quickly flowed through the grooves, a red light shining as it activated the spell.

The ground shook and trembled beneath them.

“ _We will keep each other safe."_

Time sped forward and Magnus felt his fear transform to fury and determination.

He would protect Alec, that’s what they had promised each other. It’s what he had promised Maryse and the rest of the Lightwood family.

Magnus rushed forward to the altar. “What have you done?!” His voice fueled with rage.

“I activated the spell. Angel blood, the final ingredient.” Asmodeus’ hand was gripped tightly into Alec’s hair, holding his head over the altar, the blood from his neck spilling onto the black onyx altar. “Why use mine when I have this perfectly good angel right here and so willing to help?”

Asmodeus let go of Alec, and Magnus saw Alec’s body fall forward onto the altar.

Magnus ran faster, the distance between them closing quickly.

_Alexander, hang on_.

Asmodeus flashed in front of him, blocking his way to the altar.

“Let me through.” Magnus swung his arm out, a flare of his magic lashing out at Asmodeus.

“You’re too late, son. The spell is complete, there’s nothing you can do to stop it now.”

Magnus looked around and saw the scattered pools of black water bubbling, the sound of demons gnashing their teeth coming from beneath their depths. To his right, he saw the long black tentacle of a demon slowly emerging from a pool.

He didn’t care about any of this, he needed to get to Alec.

He turned back to Asmodeus, focusing all of his hatred on him.

“I don’t care about the spell.” Magnus spat out as he tried to step around Asmodeus.

A couple of minutes is all he would have to save Alec, he didn’t have time for this.

The seconds ticked by slowly, Magnus counted the seconds in his mind, keeping time.

_Twenty_.

Asmodeus wrapped an arm around Magnus, taking him into a cold embrace. Magnus kept his hands by his sides, he looked over Asmodeus’ shoulder. Alec’s body was lying in a heap atop the altar. His hands were still trying to close around the wound.

_Twenty-three, Twenty-four, Twenty-five._

“Son, this world will be ours. We will rule it side by side.”

Magnus felt a calmness come over him, a sudden peace as he realized what he had to do. There was no more time for talk or negotiations. He brought his hand up slowly to the black hilt of Alec’s seraph blade that was clipped to his belt. He wrapped his fingers around it and closed his eyes. He could feel the small hint of a connection to it. He focused all of his attention to it. The blood of his father, a fallen angel, sang in his veins and the hilt of the blade grew warm in his grip.

_Thirty-five_.

Asmodeus was stroking the back of his head, a fatherly gesture that felt cold and detached instead of loving and warm. Magnus pulled back to look at his father. His golden-green cat eyes looked down at Magnus, there was a pride there. A smile of victory. “You’ll forget him soon enough.”

Magnus shook his head slowly. “No.”

He wanted to see the look of betrayal in Asmodeus’ eyes when he realized that his own blood had betrayed him and been his ultimate undoing. He wanted to see the smile wiped from his face as death consumed him. Magnus gripped tightly onto the hilt and angled it against the front of Asmodeus’ waist. He kept his movements small and hidden.

Magnus leaned in, his golden cat eyes glowing angrily, his voice filled with hate and rage, “Your world is gonna burn.”

Magnus focused his energy and called on the angelic power to activate the seraph blade. He felt the hilt respond to him instantly, a bright red flash of light grew out of the hilt in the shape of a sword. It pierced through Asmodeus, the squelching sound of the blade cutting through flesh was loud and penetrating.

_Forty-three._

Asmodeus gave a shrieking cry of anguish and he pulled back slowly away from Magnus. Magnus pushed forward, keeping the blade inside of him. He looked him in the eyes and saw the realization flash across Asmodeus’ sharp features when he saw the weapon Magnus had used to defeat him. Magnus gripped onto the seraph blade and sliced upward. The glowing red blade fueled by his angelic blood cut through Asmodeus in a single clean sweep. The white of his suit was stained a deep scarlet from the blood. Magnus watched for a moment as his father’s body dropped to the ground, his knees hitting the stones roughly. Magnus placed a foot against his father’s chest and pulled the blade out of him quickly. Asmodeus fell back against the ground, his skin cracking and glowing from the holy fire burning inside of him. He looked up at Magnus one last time before his body turned to ash.

His once powerful name was nothing but a memory.

_Forty-eight._

Magnus stepped through the dusty remains of his father. He focused his attention on Alec. Alec’s eyes were open and looking at him from across the yard.

Magnus rushed forward, the glowing red seraph blade in his hand. The demons had started to pour in from the different realms and Magnus quickly ran towards them. Their putrid smell and black ichor poured out freely with every cut Magnus would make. Their bodies crumbled to the earth below them once the angelic power burned through them.

_Fifty_.

He swung swiftly and precisely, his cuts tearing down the demons as they attacked him relentlessly. He left a mess of burning demons in his wake, each demon a step closer to Alec.

One by one, they attacked and one by one he would defeat them.

_Fifty-eight_.

Magnus reached Alec in time to see his eyes begin to flutter to a close. He dropped the seraph blade beside him, the red glowing blade disappearing back inside the hilt.

“My love, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Magnus cradled his hand beneath Alec’s head, tucking his body against his. He held a hand over the wound and quickly let his magic pour into him.

He could do this, he could heal the wound, save Alexander, and save the world.

He focused his healing energy onto Alec’s vein; that was torn and spitting out blood with every heartbeat. It closed, the blood flowing through it normally again. He waved his hand over the gash, the cords of the muscles quickly tying together again. He waved his fingers over the slashed voice box and air pipe. His blue magic covered the wound and Magnus pushed harder. He watched as the skin slowly knit itself together again. The frayed edges of the black rune that ran down the strong muscle of his neck slowly weaved together. Magnus trailed a finger down the rune, following its curve down Alec’s neck.

He held Alec’s head in his lap and allowed his magic to continue to heal him. It worked through Alec’s body, stopping the blood loss and stitching him back together.

Magnus could hear the sounds of demons emerging from the bubbling pools across the yard. He would have to destroy this realm soon before the demons came after them.

The wound was now completely sealed, Alec’s breathing had returned to normal, his breaths no longer escaping from the opening in his neck. Only evidence of the injury was the harsh red line that ran across his neck. A mark that would go away when he had more time to heal him. For now, this was enough, this would save his life and he would live to see another day.

Alec’s face was pale from the blood loss. Magnus watched and waited anxiously for Alec to open his eyes. To speak to him and reassure him that he was okay.

Magnus removed the stele out of Alec’s pocket and placed it into his palm. He curled Alec’s fingers around it and leaned down to kiss his head. “Please, wake up.”

Alec slowly opened his eyes and looked at Magnus.

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice was raspy and weak. Magnus saw him wince from the pain.

Magnus smiled widely with relief and brought his hand up to Alec’s throat again, more magic leaping from his fingers and coating his injury.

“Stop. Save the world.” Alec croaked out weakly.

Magnus looked down at him, his eyes smiling, his face relieved. He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him quickly on his forehead. “Shh, I am.”

The corner of Alec’s mouth went up into a small smile. He drew the stele over his iratze and activated his rune. He dropped his arm weakly against his chest.

Magnus stood and turned around to see that the demons were crawling out of the pools, making their way to the pithos which was now vibrating, the lid shaking as if to release what was inside.

Magnus knelt down beside Alec and curled his arm underneath Alec’s legs and behind his head. Alec leaned against him, his arms too weak to hold on tightly. Magnus stood up and carried Alec over to a clearing and laid him down gently on the ground.

“My savior.” Alec said weakly, his voice raspy and barely whisper as Magnus laid him down. “My knight-” Alec coughed and swallowed. “-in shining armor.”

“You hopeless romantic.” Magnus said with a wink and a smile.

Magnus trailed his fingers down the side of Alec’s face. “I’m going to go stop this.”

Alec nodded at him and laid his head back against the ground.

Magnus stood, walked towards the altar and gave Alec one last glance over his shoulder. He rubbed his palms together before fanning his arms out and sending a wave of magic over the demons. He watched as they incinerated from the wave of magic. He was the new King of demons and he was going to stop them. He let the flames of his magic pour out of his fingertips, it rushed along the ground and trailed along the pools of black water. The portals to the nine circles of hell boiling and burning every demon that tried to escape.

The ground was shaking beneath him and he kept pouring his magic into the flames. They skirted around the temple, licking up every surface and setting fire to everything they touched. He focused his attention to the pithos and instructed his fire to destroy it. He could hear the screams of the evil entities inside. They were wailing from the fire that was consuming their vessel.

Magnus looked back at Alec and cast a quick shield of protection around him. It would last long enough for them to be together again and hopefully make it out of here.

He reached into the pool of his magic and released another wave at the pithos. Pandora’s Box. The destruction of the world. He watched as his flames won. The edges of the black pithos began to melt, the screams inside were fewer and weaker. He turned to the portals and watched as they bubbled from the heat of his power.

This world was in flames and would soon be nothing.

He pushed harder and used more of his magic, he could feel his body begin to weaken from the amount of magic he was using. He had to be sure he finished the job. He looked around and saw that the temple was crumbling to pieces, the jagged edges of the onyx crumbling and turning to dust by the time they hit the ground. The pillars along the yard were falling down, the ground shaking violently from each fall.

Magnus reached further and felt the final bits of his magic. The part he never used, the part he never had to use. There was an end to his magic he never knew about. He took up the magic and clapped his hands and watched as the flames around them leapt up. Shooting around them. He turned back to the pithos and saw that it was a puddle of black on the ground amongst the crumbled remains of the altar. He looked around, the world around him was black, only the blue of his flames stood out. He took a step back towards Alec, and released a final burst of magic.

They were left in a void. Only the ground beneath them remained. Black nothingness, blue flames, and Alec. That was all that was left.

_We’ll do it all, everything_  
On our own  
We don’t need, anything  
Or anyone

Magnus felt the magic inside of him snap, the edges of it unraveling and disappearing in an instant. He felt the heat of his magic fade away. An emptiness formed inside of him, where his magic once was, there was nothing. He had become a hollow vessel. He dropped to his knees, his protective shield still stood. He reached inside himself for more magic and came back empty. His shoulders rose and fell heavily from the exhaustion of using his magic to its limitations.

Magnus closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground. He laid back against the rocky earth and turned to face Alec.

Alec was watching him intently as he brought a hand up to Magnus’ face.

“Are you okay?” Alec’s voice was strained and broken.

Magnus nodded. “I’m fine. I just have no more to give.”

Alec looked around them, the light of the fire dancing across his features. “You did it.”

Magnus closed his eyes and nodded his head against Alec’s hand that was cupped around his cheek. “I did it.”

“I knew you would.” Alec smiled and Magnus felt his mouth turn up at the corners.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked him, his eyes looking down at the raw red mark along his neck. It's healing still taking place.

Alec nodded. “You shouldn’t have wasted your magic on saving me, Magnus.”

Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s arm. “You are my world, Alexander. How would I be saving the world if I let you die?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and brought it to his lips, his eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply along the back of Magnus’ fingers. “I don’t have the stone, Magnus.”

Magnus felt his heart stop in his chest, he looked out at the void surrounding them. “It’s gone.”

“When Asmodeus took me, I dropped it.” Magnus watched as Alec swallowed painfully before continuing, “I’m so sorry.” Alec opened his eyes and Magnus could see the fear and sorrow in their deep hazel.

“No, I’m sorry.” Magnus said quietly. “I never wanted this to happen.”

The only reason he had allowed Alec to come was because they were sure this plan would work. That he would make it out alive and now that opportunity was taken from him.

Magnus was saving the world and destroying it all at once.

The ground shuddered and the protective shield around them flickered. His blue flames had surrounded the shield, they were trying to burn their way through, their job of destroying this realm not yet complete. Magnus flinched and tried to find the strength to conjure his magic. To make the shield last until they could figure something out.

_Those three words are said too much  
They’re not enough._

Magnus held his hand out towards the shield, no magic coming from his fingers. He dropped his arm against the ground in defeat. He felt Alec shift closer to him, their bodies facing each other on the rocky ground, too weak to move.

“I wish there was a way to save you from this.” Magnus’ tears streamed quietly down his cheek as he grazed his fingers along the slick hair against Alec’s brow.

“Magnus, stop.”

Magnus looked back at him as Alec brought his hand up to his eyes and wiped the tears away, his hand trailed down the curve of his face and along the lines of his jaw; his fingers tracing the angles carefully. Alec’s eyes were careful in their examination of his face. Magnus could feel him taking in every detail.

Magnus watched Alec in wonderment, his eyes were a perfect swirl of colors; every brown, green, and blue fleck present and glowing incandescently from the light of the fire.

“Please don’t be sorry. I’m right where I should be...I’m by your side. This mission, this spell, this all led me to you. I am eternally grateful for that, Magnus.” Alec’s voice shook from use and Magnus could tell that it hurt him to speak.

He brought his hand up to Alec’s neck, he felt the hot edge of the injury under his fingertips. He tugged at his magic, willing it to manifest so he could finish his healing. The emptiness inside of him remained. “Don’t speak, my love. I can’t make the pain go away.” Magnus leaned forward and kissed the scar tenderly, his love was the only thing he had left to give.

Alec shook his head and angled his head down to look at Magnus. “No, I want to say this. I need you to know that-” Alec cleared his throat slightly and swallowed. “This...this is exactly where I belong.”

Magnus leaned into the crook of Alec’s neck, he could feel the weak beat of his pulse against his cheek. “There’s no place I would rather be than in your arms.”

Alec slid his arm underneath Magnus’ neck and brought his hand to the back of Magnus’ hair, his fingers brushing along the short edges behind his ear.

“I really thought we could beat this. That we could have it all.” Magnus said as he pulled back to look up at Alec.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose. “We did have it all. Even if it was only for a week, that one week brought more meaning to my life than anything else ever has. Just in the short time that I have known you, you saved my life and you brought me joy, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus angled his head up and kissed Alec on his lips softly. “You changed my life, Alexander Lightwood. In so many ways, you have changed me and it has been an honor to know and love you.”

_All that I am_  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They’re all I can see

Alec looked down at Magnus, his golden eyes were reflecting the fire that surrounded them. The ground rumbled and he could feel the heat of the flames starting to penetrate the shield Magnus had placed around them.

He traced his thumb along the glittering cheekbone, wiping away the sweat droplets that had formed there. Magnus’ golden skin was hot beneath his touch, the fire heating them up and getting ready to consume them.

Alec swallowed down the pain in his throat. “I just wish I could have loved you longer.”

Magnus smiled sadly up at him. “I would have loved you my entire life, Alexander.”

Alec smiled. “And I, you.”

Alec dropped his forehead against Magnus’ and whispered quietly, “Now we will just have to love each other in whatever life comes after this.”

“I will find you there and I will never let you go.” Magnus whispered softly.

The light from the shield fell around them and the ground shook violently. Alec gripped tightly onto Magnus, holding him close to him as the world burned around them.

“You promise?” Alec whispered into his hair, the tears in his eyes escaping in soft streams.

“I promise.”

A loud thundering crack resounded around them, the final defense of their shield falling. Magnus gasped sharply and gripped onto the front of Alec’s shirt.

Alec pulled his head back. “Magnus, look at me.”

Magnus was looking behind Alec, his eyes wide and watching the flames that were coming for them.

“Magnus, look at me.”

Magnus closed his eyes and evened his breathing.

“ _Look at me_.”

Magnus opened his tightly closed eyes and looked back at him.

“Just keep your eyes on mine. Don’t look at anything else, okay?” Alec placed gentle fingers on Magnus’ face and stilled him.

The flames were around them, Alec could feel their heat begin to burn his skin. Magnus’ cheeks were red and raw from the heat of the fire. Tears had flooded his eyes and Alec could see the fear in them.

“Everything is alright, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded and blinked away tears. “We’re together. Everything’s alright.”

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus, the light around him bright and blue from the flames. Alec imagined that the red on Magnus’ cheeks was a blush from something he had said, that the light around him was the morning sunlight spilling into their bedroom as they laid in bed together, the heat was from their bodies being close together in their shared bed. This was just another day lying in together.

“Thank you for loving me.” Magnus spoke softly, the fear in his eyes gone.

Alec could feel Magnus’ gaze on him, wrapping him in his all encompassing love.

Alec smiled at Magnus. He felt the flames flick against his back. This was how he was going to spend his final moments, looking into the eyes of the man he loved. He would allow himself to get lost in the beautiful golden glow of his cat eyes, to embrace the warmth of his body against his one last time and forget the world crumbling beneath them. “It’s the best thing I’ve ever done. Thank you.”

Magnus looked back at Alec, at the soft smile he was giving him, his eyes were gentle and full of love. He pushed away all thoughts of what was coming and focused on Alec’s steady breaths and on the shifting colors of his eyes. Alec’s eyes were glowing back at him, the blue light around them shining brightly through him.

He had lived a long time and had begun to believe that this moment would never come for him. That he would be cursed to live forever, a timeless man fixed in place like a statue as time passed around him. But here he was, death had come for him and he no longer felt fear. He knew he would find Alec again, that this was not the end of their story. They were not finished yet.

“Alexander, I love you.” Magnus said as he felt the flames sear into the skin on the back of his neck, the material of the gear burning hot against him.

Magnus gazed into Alec’s eyes and he felt a peace come over him as they laced their fingers together, their eyes never leaving the other. A happiness filled his soul, he was with the man he loved, in his arms and he was happy. He would die knowing that he had found a perfect love with him. There could be no better death than this.

“I love you so much, Magnus Bane.”

_If I lay here, If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please say you all still love me!!!
> 
> Your comments and enthusiasm is what really keeps me motivated. Please feel free to share any line/scene/moment that you really enjoyed. Yell at me, tell me you love me, or hate me. Any comment is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm no longer using tumblr but I do check Twitter every now and again. Feel free to follow or yell at me on there while you read @Author_Jackie.
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After an incredibly long wait (sorry!), I now have this chapter finished and ready for your eager eyes :D
> 
> A big big thank you to the lovely, amazing Heather (clockworkswan) for taking time out of her busy life to edit this, answer my questions, give advice, and listen to me complain about things 24/7.
> 
> I would also like to thank the beautiful Meg (magicandarchery) for always giving me your honest opinion and roleplaying for this chapter with me and for putting up with my constant texting ;)
> 
> without further ado...happy reading!!!

 

Jace sat on the cold marble floor, impatiently waiting to hear back from Alec. He looked up and checked the time on the clock that ticked loudly on the wall behind the conference table

_ Almost three hours. _

They hadn’t heard from Alec since their first conversation and Jace couldn’t help the worry that tightly knotted itself in his stomach. 

The communication stone was fitted tightly into the creases of his palm. His grip on it hadn’t loosened for the past hour. Isabelle sat next to him, silent and waiting, her eyes staring blankly at his fist around the stone.

Jace looked up at Maryse, who was talking quietly with Consul Dieudonne. 

The Consul had stormed into the conference room twenty minutes ago and demanded an update on the mission, and to know what had been ‘taking so long’.

Jace watched as Consul Dieudonne argued angrily with Maryse. He could see the stiff posture Maryse held and the way her hands were firmly clasped in front of her. She was fighting hard to keep her composure. Her responses were calculated and brief as she tried to explain the situation carefully, without placing Alec at risk. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have allowed your son to go, Maryse. Perhaps there was someone more qualified.” Consul Dieudonne said curtly, his voice smug and full of a superiority that made Jace’s blood boil.

Jace felt all of his anger towards this situation burst inside of him. It spread like a wildfire under his skin. 

“Maybe you should have gone then.” Jace spoke up loudly, speaking to the Consul from across the room. 

The Consul turned towards Jace, slowly taking a step forward. “Excuse me?”

Jace stood up and took a slow, predatory step towards Consul Dieudonne. He felt his mouth go up into a wild grin. He couldn't believe that this man had the nerve to come in here and insinuate that Alec wasn’t fit for the job. Alec - who had singlehandedly restored the Lightwood name and made the New York Institute one of the most successfully run Institutes of their time, all before he had officially been appointed as Head of the Institute. 

His anger slowly transformed into the cold feeling of rage. 

Jace laughed with mockery and continued his approach towards the Consul. “Come to think of it...I don’t know why I didn’t think of that sooner. We could have just sent you and let you destroy the world with yourself in it. After all, I doubt anyone would mind. If you had gone and not made it back, the world wouldn't really be missing out on much.” 

Jace could see the anger boiling in Consul Dieudonne’s old gray eyes, his white hair seemed to stand on end with his fury. He wanted the old, hidebound man to advance on him, to make a move against him so that he could release this trembling anger that raged inside of him. Anything to distract him from the fear of not having heard from Alec yet.

“I have never…” Consul Dieudonne started, while taking a step back away from Jace. 

“No, you wouldn't have gone because you’re a coward,” Jace spat out angrily. “Instead, we sent one of the best and bravest men and if - if he doesn’t come back...” Jace’s voice choked on the sob that welled up in his throat. “Now  _ that _ ...that would be a real fucking tragedy.”

Jace watched as The Consul stood with his mouth agape, while Lydia slowly steered him away by the elbow. “Alec’s his parabatai. Now is not the best time to be here, Consul,” she explained softly.

Jace clenched his fist and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on Alec again. He needed to calm down and focus on sensing Alec. He had a job to do, and he had to protect his parabatai.

_ Alec? Can you hear me? _

Nothing. 

_ Alec, I’m about to kill the Consul of the Clave. Now would be a really good time to let me know you’re okay so you can stop me. _

Only silence in response.

Jace dropped back down to the floor in his spot next to Isabelle.

“Dammit,” he whispered quietly under his breath.

“Still nothing?” Izzy inquired, her eyes downcast. 

Jace let out an exhausted sigh. “Still nothing.” He looked around the room and spotted Ragnor rising from his seat at the conference table. 

Jace smoothed his hands down his thighs and made to stand. “I’m going to talk to Ragnor and get some air.”

Isabelle nodded at him and patted him on his leg while he stood. 

He felt a sharp, sudden pain pierce through him like a line of fire, threatening to split him in half. 

Jace dropped a knee to the floor and groaned loudly through gritted teeth, his hand clutched at his side.

“Jace, what’s wrong?” Isabelle had her hands underneath his arms, supporting his weight as she gently guided him back to a reclining position. 

Jace lifted the hem of his shirt, he could feel the hot pain pulsing through his parabatai rune. 

He looked down at his rune and was flooded with the sickening memory of this happening before. This pain was like a memory he wished he could forget. 

“Ragnor!” Jace cried out in a panic.

He turned his head, frantically looking for the warlock that would have to save his parabatai. Ragnor was there by his side, dropping down to his knees and carefully inspecting the rune with glowing hands hovering over him. 

Jace could feel a sweat forming on his brow as his body trembled in pain. A very distinct, familiar pain he had only experienced once before and never wanted to feel again. 

Everyone had gathered around him, he could see the concern in their eyes as they realized what this pain meant. 

“This shouldn’t be happening,” Ragnor said quietly, his eyes worried and his magic slowly going over the rune on Jace’s side. 

Jace could feel his heart racing quickly as if matching the speed of his parabatai’s. It pounded loudly in his ears, washing out all other sound in the room. A cold sweat covered his body, accompanied by a deep burning pain in his throat. 

“We have to--” Jace panted heavily through clenched teeth, “get Alec out now.”

“But his orders,” Raj said quietly from his spot behind Jace.

“I don’t care about his orders! Get him out now!” Jace shouted and threw back his head, the pain coursing through him in strong waves. “To hell with his orders...he needs us.”

Isabelle was holding onto his hand by his side and he could see Clary’s red curls cascading over him. 

He heard Lydia’s voice speak up. “We have reason to believe his life is in danger.” She turned to look at Ragnor. “Get him out now.”

Ragnor nodded and waved his arms out to clear the area around Jace. “Everyone step away and give us space.”

Isabelle kissed Jace’s hand quickly and whispered to him, “It’s going to be okay.” She stood up and moved back away from him to stand next to Simon.

Jace felt gentle hands lifting his head before letting him down gently to rest against a warm lap. He opened his eyes and was met with Clary gazing down at him. “I’ve got you, Jace.”

Clary looked up at Ragnor sharply. “I’m staying with him.” Her words had a finality to them that no one would question.

“Very well. Keep him still,” Ragnor stated, before snapping his fingers and making Jace’s shirt disappear. 

Jace could feel the pain burning through him fiercely: it was eating away at him from inside. He could feel his soul being torn apart, like a saw cutting through it at its center. 

His mind raced with fear and panic and he gripped onto the stone, sending out another message for Alec.

_ Alec, please hang on. _

Ragnor was above him, a red magic coming from his hands, his eyes were closed and concentrated. Jace could feel the magic entering him, it searched through him trying to find its way to Alec. 

Jace felt the magic reach the part of him that was fading, the part of him that belonged to Alec. The magic coiled around the area that was once warm and full of life and strength. Jace had always known that parabatai shared a soul and were like one person, he knew it to be true and he had felt it on that day when Alec was willing to sacrifice his life to save Izzy. But now Jace could feel the magic inside him, seeking out every area in his soul that Alec was a part of. It was all throughout him, Alec’s soul was ingrained in every part of him. 

Jace could tell that his connection was slipping through the magic’s hold as it tried to grasp at this connection between them. Alec was dying. Slipping away from them.

“The connection is too weak. I can’t establish a bond.” Ragnor sighed heavily, his hands dropping down in defeat by his side as he sat back on his heels.

Jace shook his head. “Try harder.” 

Ragnor closed his eyes and let out another exhausted sigh.

Jace felt every unshed tear from earlier stream out of his eyes and trail down his cheeks. “Please,” he begged.

Ragnor looked down at him, his eyes silently apologizing. 

Jace closed his eyes and wept.

He wept for his friend and for the life he would not be able to live. Alec had finally found happiness, a happiness that had eluded him his entire life, and now he would never get to experience life with this happiness inside of him. 

He wept for his brother, and for memories they would no longer be able to create together. The family celebrations that would no longer take place. The empty space beside him whenever he stood at the altar on his future wedding day. 

He wept for the loss of his best friend and the late night conversations they would never have again. The words of support and encouragement that would never come, Alec was the one man on this planet that always understood him, who was always there for him when no one else was. 

He could feel Alec’s presence inside of him fading, an emptiness threatening to take his place and consume him. This is what it felt like to lose someone who was more than just a brother or a friend, this is what it felt like to lose a part of you. 

Jace opened his mouth, a gut wrenching cry escaping him. It cut through the silence and echoed loudly back at him.

Everyone stood still and silent.

Jace rubbed at his eyes with his hand, his cries were shuddering through him in violent heaves. Clary rested her hand against his and he held onto her for strength.

His rune was a searing pain branding his loss onto his skin. 

Jace focused his attention to it. 

Through all the pain and all of his sorrow, he could still feel Alec. All was not lost.

He ran his hand down his face, smearing the streams of tears across his cheeks and turned to look at Ragnor. “Try again. He's not gone yet. Please.”

Ragnor sighed. “Jace, the bond is weak. Pushing it further...it may be too much for you.”

“I don't care. I have to try.” 

“Are you sure?” Ragnor asked, his hands hovering hesitantly over the parabatai rune.

“I don’t want to be alive in a world without Alec,” Jace said, his voice broken but steady in its answer.

Jace looked up at Clary. He felt her tears fall onto his cheeks in warm splashes. She nodded at him and turned to Ragnor. “Do it,” she said.

She understood, she knew what Alec meant to him and for that Jace was grateful. Everyone knew that he would sacrifice his life if it meant saving Alec, and that Alec would do the same for him, that without Alec life would always mean a little less.

Ragnor sent another wave of magic, and Jace felt it rush through him as it searched endlessly. 

Jace felt weak but he held on; he gripped tightly onto Clary, her small, thin hands strong in their support. 

He had to hold on-- for Alec.

_ Please be okay, Alec. _

A line of shock ran through him suddenly, he arched his back off of the floor. He could feel his connection to Alec growing again. Something had happened, Alec was growing stronger. He was still weak but he was there, he was no longer fading.

“I’ve got him,” Ragnor announced loudly, an air of relief and excitement rushing through him.

Jace could feel it now, very distinctly. Alec was there, he was alive and Ragnor’s magic had its hold on him.

“Focus on him, Jace.”

Jace kept his eyes closed and thought of Alec. 

Memories of Alec played back in his mind and Jace tried to focus all of his energy into them, their bond, and the love they have for one another. He remembered their parabatai ceremony and the way Alec’s eyes glowed with certainty and maturity at such a young age. Alec had wanted to be Jace’s parabatai so that he could keep him safe and protect him. Even at that young age, he was a leader that was born to protect those that he loved.

He remembered the moment in Idris just a week ago - Alec’s tear stained face, his voice and the way it shook when he confessed so much to him.  _ “Magnus left...He’s going to leave me.” _

Jace remembered the love he could feel course through him and how it was accompanied by heartbreak. 

The promise he made to Alec that day hit him.  _ “I’m not going to let you lose him.” _

Jace opened his eyes. “Stop.”

Everyone turned to him, his declaration echoing throughout the vast room.

“I’ve got him, I can open the portal and pull him through,” Ragnor argued.

“Not yet,” Jace said firmly.

Ragnor’s brows dropped, questioning him with just a look.

Jace shook his head. “Magnus. He’s not with him.”

Consul Dieudonne’s voice barked out loudly and angrily from behind the group of concerned family and friends, “Forget the warlock. We have a Shadowhunter we need to save!” 

He stepped forward, towards Ragnor, his finger pointing directly at him. “You do as I say, warlock.”

Maryse stepped in his path and cut in coldly, “We will not leave a man behind.”

She glanced down at the Consul’s finger that was still pointing, only now it was pointing directly at her. “We are under Alec’s orders on this mission, not yours, Consul. And his orders were very clear. We are not to not leave Magnus behind.”

She watched as Consul Dieudonne slowly lowered his finger, his eyes angered and cold as they glared at her. 

She turned on her heel and walked back towards Jace. 

Her eyes were full of tears as she looked down at his rune. She watched over it as if it were her son. She knelt down and rested her hand on top of the rune. 

“Jace…”

“Just give it one more moment,” Jace begged quietly.

Maryse nodded and kept her watch over him. They both knew that they had to wait. They had all made a promise to Alec that they would save them both or not at all. It was a promise Jace did not like making, but he knew that saving Alec without Magnus would not be saving him at all. He couldn't do that to him. He had to save them both. Jace placed all of his trust in their bond to tell him when the moment was right and when Magnus and Alec were together again.

Jace laid back against Clary’s lap and whispered softly, “Come on, Alec.”

The room stood still, not a wind of breath moving between them as they waited for Jace to receive whatever sign it was he was looking for.

Jace could feel an unsteadiness coming from his rune, coming from Alec. 

Ragnor held his hands over the rune, his magic clinging to the connection with Alec but not pulling him in. 

Jace felt the connection flickering, it raced through him with unease, uncertainty, and fear.

He steadied his breathing and felt a shift inside of him. It was a feeling he couldn't explain but Jace could feel the bridge between them settle. A sudden peace overcame him. The rune pulsed steadily and strongly. All fear and uncertainty gone.

Whatever was happening to Alec, he was at peace and he was with Magnus. Of that, Jace was sure. This was their moment.

“Now.”

Ragnor did not hesitate, he drew his hand back, a purple glow shining through the rune. He swung his arms out to his side and the purple glowing forms of two bodies appeared on the floor, materializing slowly.

Jace sat up weakly and watched as Alec and Magnus appeared before them. Their bodies were lying on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace.

Jace rushed forward, crawling across the cold tiled floor with weak buckling legs in order to reach Alec.

He noted that the back of Alec’s gear was open, the edges singed, Alec’s exposed back, red and raw from being burned.

He finally reached Alec and Magnus, and he looked down at the two embracing each other tenderly. Alec and Magnus’ faces were tinged red, blisters formed along their cheeks and across their back and shoulders.

Jace laid his hand gently against Alec’s shoulder, careful to not apply too much pressure. “Alec?”

He heard a groan come from deep within Alec, and he saw Alec’s hand holding tightly onto Magnus’.

Jace let out a breath, the weight of uncertainty rolling off of him. He sat back on his heels and looked up, saying a silent thank you for Alec being safe.

Jace looked back down at Alec and Magnus. 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open slowly, he raised a weak hand up to Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus, we made it.” Alec’s voice was low and gravelly.

Magnus shifted weakly and rolled his head back to look up at Alec. “We - made - it.”

Alec brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Magnus’ hand with tenderness.

Jace heard the sharp intake of breath as Consul Dieudonne whispered harshly, “What is the meaning of this?”

Maryse’s heels clicked loudly as she approached Jace. She dropped down to one knee.  “Get them out of here, they need to heal and rest,” she said in a hurried, hushed tone.

Jace turned to look at the Consul, and saw Robert and Lydia standing in front of him, blocking his view of Alec and Magnus. Robert had his hands up in explanation while Lydia had her arms crossed and her chin held high as she dismissed the Consul from approaching them further. “Details of the mission will be provided to you as soon as our men have healed.”

Jace felt a wave of gratitude towards them for standing in - and up - for Alec. He slid his arm under Alec’s neck and legs. He braced himself and gathered up the strength it would take for him to lift Alec. 

“I’m sorry, this is gonna hurt for a minute,” Jace said quietly to Alec.

Alec groaned and waved his hand to stop him. “Get Magnus. I’m fine.”

“I’ve got him.”

Jace looked up to see Raj bending down and scooping Magnus up into his arms in one swift motion. 

Alec’s hand lingered in Magnus’ hold before slowly breaking apart when Raj moved away with Magnus.

Jace stood slowly with a groan, Alec a dead weight in his arms. “Come on, buddy, we’ve got him.”

Alec looked over with weak eyes at Magnus in Raj’s arms and nodded, his head lolling back without strength.

Jace saw the red line marked across Alec’s neck and felt the harsh burn of bile rise in throat.

Maryse laid a gentle finger on the red scar and swallowed. She looked over at Ragnor and whispered so that only they could hear, “Not the Institute.” She stared blankly at Ragnor, waiting for a gesture of understanding. 

Ragnor gave her the slightest dip of his chin, a barely perceptible nod. 

“Take care of them, make sure they are healed properly,” Maryse said loudly now, her face going back to the straight, professional composure of a well trained Shadowhunter.

Ragnor opened a portal immediately and Raj stepped through with Magnus, Jace following after him.

The portal closed after Catarina and Max walked through and Jace noticed they were inside Magnus’ loft. 

_ “Not the Institute.” _ Maryse had said. Jace wondered why she would direct them away from their home, away from the infirmary that they all depended on in times of need. He pushed the thoughts away and focused instead on Ragnor directing them down the hall.

Ragnor rushed forward, leading the way to Magnus’ bedroom. Raj was right behind him with Magnus cradled securely in his arms. Jace watched as Raj gently laid Magnus down on his side on the bed. Jace followed after him and set Alec down beside Magnus, his back facing away from Magnus.

Alec moaned weakly and reached out for Jace. “Jace.”

“I’m here, buddy, I got you,” Jace said softly, taking Alec’s hand in his. 

“Magnus...is he okay?” Alec opened his eyes and tried to turn over to see for himself. He winced in pain and gritted his teeth when his exposed skin grazed the mattress. 

Jace pulled Alec back onto his side to face him. “Alec, he’s fine. Ragnor and Catarina are here. They’re going to take care of you both.”

Alec moved again and let out a hiss through his teeth.

“Dammit, Alec, stop moving, you’re badly burned.” Jace pulled his stele out of his pocket and drew an iratze on Alec’s arm. “Let us heal you,” He said with a gentle sternness.

Alec dropped his head down against the pillow and let the iratze begin their work of healing the burns.

Jace looked up and watched as Ragnor and Catarina gently rolled Magnus over onto his stomach. 

Magnus cried out from the pain and Alec flinched at the sound, trying to turn back. 

Jace held him in place. “He’s okay, I’m watching him.”

With a snap of their fingers, Magnus’ burned gear was gone and replaced with a simple pair of shorts. Their hands glided delicately over him, coating him in their magic to begin the healing process for the burns. 

Catarina looked up and offered Jace a soft smile. 

“Alec, I’m going to turn you, please don’t fight me.” Jace followed their lead and he slowly turned Alec’s shoulders down towards the mattress to get him to face down as well. Alec worked with him, letting out a sharp exhale when he finally rested completely on his chest, his head turned to the side to face Magnus. 

Alec’s eyes landed on Magnus and Jace saw the look of anguish come across him at seeing Magnus in pain. 

Jace let his eyes go over the burns and blisters spotted across Alec’s back. The black, charred skin was peeling back, showing exposed muscle and Jace could only imagine the pain they both must be in. He reached out with his stele and drew another iratze on Alec.

Alec closed his eyes and let out a harsh moan into the mattress, his breathing ragged and rushed, his hand clutching the blanket tightly.

Jace saw as Magnus moved his arm across the bed, it moved slowly, seeking out Alec’s hand. 

Jace reached out and took Alec’s left hand and placed it atop Magnus’. Their fingers interlaced and they held onto each other. Their cries quieted and Jace could tell that Alec’s breathing was settling, the simple action of holding Magnus’ hand helped to ease his pain.

Catarina made her way over to Alec’s side of the bed. “May I?” She asked Jace hesitantly.

Jace nodded and rose from the bed, moving out of her way. “Please.”

She snapped her fingers and replaced Alec’s clothing as well. 

She ran gentle fingers along the deep, red scar at the edge Alec’s throat. 

Jace swallowed back his tears. This was why he had felt the pain, why he had felt Alec’s life being taken away from him. Someone in that demon world had done this to him.

Max approached them quietly. He held out a cup to Catarina and she turned to take it and smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Max.”

Jace cleared his throat. “What’s that?”

“A sleeping draught. They have been through a lot. They need to rest in order to heal properly.”

Jace nodded. He gently helped Catarina angle Alec’s body slightly onto his side and lift his head to pour the potion into his mouth.

Alec’s breathing changed to the slow even breaths of slumber, the sleeping draught immediately affecting him.

Jace lowered Alec back down gently.

Catarina let her green healing magic flow out of her fingers and into Alec. Jace noticed the way she put her strength into her magic, her worry showing itself in the form of a wrinkled brow, and tight lipped concentration.

“I hate to think of what they must have gone through,” she spoke softly, as if she didn’t want to wake them.

Jace looked down at his parabatai and then at Magnus. 

“They were going to die in order to save the world.” A tear slowly made its way down Jace’s cheek.

Catarina moved her hands slowly over Alec, the burns on his back slowly healing from the combined powers of her magic and the iratze. “They are two of the best men I have ever known.”

Ragnor stood up and dusted his hands off. Magnus’ wounds were now completely closed but the skin was still raw and red, and he too was resting peacefully. “That is a fact I have known about Magnus for centuries now. But I am proud to add Alec to that list.”

Catarina rose, her healing as complete as it could be. “Come, let’s let them rest. I will come back in later to apply a salve and bandage them up.”

Jace tenderly squeezed Alec’s hand. “Rest up, brother.” He slowly let go and turned to leave the room.

Jace wiped his nose on the back of his hand and turned to Catarina. ‘How long will they be out do you think?”

“Their wounds are technically healed enough to where they should only feel superficial pain, but judging from the mark on Alec’s throat, we can only assume he lost a lot of blood. Magnus must have healed him enough to keep him alive but it will take him some time to fully replenish what he lost. Could be days, could be weeks. They were still coherent enough to speak which leads me to believe that it may just be a few days. The draught will only keep them asleep as long as they need to be.”

“Magnus...besides his burns...do you think something bad happened to him?” Jace was worried. It was obvious that Alec had been through a violent attack but there wasn’t anything like that with Magnus. The burns must have been a side effect of the destruction of the realm. Magnus was a centuries old warlock and Jace struggled to think of a reason why he would be so weak.

Ragnor cleared his throat. “Everyone knows that warlocks possess the power to destroy worlds. It has even been recorded as happening in other realms. There has never been an incident where a warlock has lived to tell the tale. No one knows the toll it takes on the warlock. I can only assume that Magnus used every bit of himself into destroying that realm.”

“Oh.” Jace looked at the closed door of Magnus’ bedroom. 

“I should get back and let them know that they’re alright. Update them on the situation,” Raj said, making his way towards them in the hall.

Jace nodded. “Let them know they are resting though so they won’t be answering any questions. We’ll get a report to the Clave when they are well and able.”

Raj nodded, a soldier obediently taking his orders. 

“I’ll go back with him,” Max said before turning to Catarina, “I made the salve for their burns, it’s chilling in the refrigerator for whenever you need it.”

Catarina wrapped Max in a warm embrace. “Thank you, Max, you are always so kind and thoughtful.”

Ragnor stepped forward and opened a portal for the two to return back to Idris.

“Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything,” Raj said before stepping through the portal.

“I would like to stay here until Alec wakes up if that’s okay,” Jace said to Catarina.

“Of course. I know you must not want to be parted from your parabatai for a while now.” Catarina laid her hand on Jace’s elbow and guided him over to the living room.

Jace smiled a quick sneaky grin. “They’re going to have to kick me out of their bed.”

Catarina laughed and Jace felt a peace finally rest on him from the sound. He could hear the caring way she spoke about Alec and Magnus. He knew that Alec was safe here in her care but he couldn't bring himself to want to leave. He had to stay until Alec was awake. 

He couldn’t believe that he was back in this same position he had been in a few months ago. Alec resting after nearly dying, and Jace playing the dutiful role of worried parabatai. When had the tables turned? He laughed to himself and shook his head, his hair falling across his eyes in a wave.

“What’s so funny?” Catarina asked.

“Alec is always saying I’m the reckless one that’s going to make his hair go gray at a young age.” Jace ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it away from his face. “But he’s the one that’s almost died on me twice in one year. I think I may just be the one to go gray.”

Catarina laughed. “That’s what worrying about our loved ones does to us.”

Ragnor nodded. “You can imagine what we would look like if we could age. What with the shenanigans Magnus finds himself in throughout the years.”

Jace laughed. “Alec’s mentioned that he has a knack for getting into trouble. Says we’re alike in that sense.”

“Boy, does Alec have his hands full if you are both that way,” Catarina said, conjuring a warm cup of tea in her hands.

Jace went over to the couch and sat down heavily with a tired sigh.

“Would you like some tea? or coffee? Or maybe a shirt?” Catarina asked with a giggle, her eyes glancing down at his bare chest while she had a seat beside him.

Jace looked down at his topless form, he had forgotten that Ragnor had magicked his shirt away earlier. He laughed and nodded. “Tea and a shirt would be nice.”

 

\---

 

Magnus woke up with a start. He sat up in bed. His body felt weak and sore. He looked down and saw bandages wrapped snugly around him; the smell of lavender, frankincense, tea tree and peppermint coming from the bandages. A healing salve for his burns. 

His mind pieced together the events of what happened. The last thing he could remember was...Alec’s face, his eyes soft and lovingly watching over him as the blue light of fire surrounded them. Then...a purple light, lying on a cold floor, Alec kissing his hand softly and whispering  _ ‘Magnus, we made it’. _

Magnus turned to see Alec asleep in the bed next to him. His torso was wrapped in bandages as well. The bandages wound around his right hand and up his forearm.

Magnus reached out and instinctively tried to call up his magic to send some healing through Alec’s wounds. The usual tingle of magic that would course through him never came, that familiar buzz of his power was nowhere to be found. 

He remembered the amount of magic he used to destroy the world. The most magic he had ever used. It filled him completely, seeping through every pore of his skin. He remembered that last wave he sent out to finalize what he had been sent to do, his magic had peaked at that moment and then…

Magnus gasped quietly, his hand covering his mouth. 

His magic had snapped, breaking inside of him. 

Magnus closed his eyes and tried to see if he could sense it at all. He focused and felt a distant hum inside of him. 

His magic was still there...distant, weak and almost nonexistent, but it was there.

Magnus let out a sigh and leaned down, placing a kiss on Alec’s pink tinged cheeks. 

He heard a rustle of the covers beside Alec and he saw the shape of the pillow fall slightly off to the side. There, nestled partially underneath Alec’s sleeping form and the pillow, was a mass of golden blonde hair. 

Jace. 

Magnus covered his mouth from letting out the laugh that was threatening to escape.

Jace was fast asleep in their bed with them, presumably to watch over Alec. 

Magnus looked down at Jace, whose forehead was scrunched down, his eyes restlessly rolling beneath his eyelids. Magnus felt a rush of appreciation go through him for this kindness. He liked the idea that Alec had someone who cared so deeply for him. Cared enough to sleep beside him in bed out of refusal to let him out of his sight.

Magnus rubbed at his eyes and heard the soft creak of the door to his room opening. 

Catarina’s eyes brightened at the sight of him sitting up in bed. She smiled and swiftly made her way across the room, the rustling of her skirt the only sound in the room.

She knelt down by the bed and laid her head on Magnus’ lap. “You’re awake,” she whispered.

Magnus brushed her hair out of her face. “Thanks to you and Ragnor,” he responded quietly. 

"And Jace." She lifted her head and placed a kiss on his hands. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore but I’m alive.” 

She smiled at him. “That’s all we wanted.”  
  


\--

 

Alec could hear Magnus’ voice speaking quietly to someone. He turned over slowly and groaned at the deep ache in his shoulders. 

The bed shifted and he heard Magnus speaking quietly to him, “My love, how are you feeling?”

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus leaning over him, his eyes carefully looking over his face.

Alec sat up and brought his hand up to Magnus’ face. He brushed his hand over the soft skin of Magnus’ cheeks and let his fingers comb against the short hair behind his ear. “I’m fine. And you? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

Magnus smiled and leaned into his palm. “I’m fine, Alexander.”

Alec felt a joy spread through his chest at the sight of Magnus in front of him. Magnus was here and he was alive, and his skin was warm beneath his touch, warm and very much alive. He could feel the drumming beat of Magnus’ pulse underneath his fingers. Alec 

smiled widely and pressed his lips firmly against Magnus’. He then pulled back and whispered quietly against his lips, “Magnus...we made it, we’re alive.”

“We’re alive.” Magnus’ mouth broke into a smile with laughter and he leaned in to kiss Alec again.

Alec kissed him back softly, slowly drinking in this moment he never thought he would have again. He pulled back and looked into Magnus’ golden cat eyes. “I can’t believe it,” he said, and let out a small burst of breathless laughter, “I actually get - I actually get to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Magnus laughed softly with him, silent tears of joy spilling from his eyes. “My whole life, Alexander. I will love you my entire life.”

Alec pulled Magnus in closely and kissed away the tears on his cheeks. “Everyday, Magnus, everyday of my life is yours.”

Magnus tipped his head back to look at him and Alec felt his breath rush out of him. Magnus’ cat eyes were beautiful to behold. He wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus. He thought he had lost this, that he would never know what it would feel like to love Magnus and spend his life with him. He let the warmth of Magnus’ body pressed against his consume him. He moved his hands slowly across Magnus’ back, feeling the softness of the exposed skin of his shoulders under his fingertips. He would hold on to this man and he would never let him go. 

Alec felt the bed shift behind him and his heart raced in a mild panic. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jace’s sleeping form on the bed, slightly hidden by the pillow that was resting over his head. 

Magnus dropped his head against Alec’s chest and chuckled softly. “I knew parabatai were close but sharing a bed is a new one in my book. Is this something I should get used to?”

Alec laughed and shifted his hips to face Jace. “Not at all. I don’t know what he’s doing in here.”

Magnus shook his head and looked down at Jace with an endearing smile. “I’m only joking. I know he must have been anxious for you to wake up.”

Jace moaned and turned over, his eyes fluttered open slowly, his blue eyes landing on Alec. His eyes grew wide and he sat up quickly. “Alec, you’re awake!” 

Jace looked past Alec at Magnus and smiled. “And you are too!”

Alec smiled. 

Jace placed his hand on Alec’s face, his eyes going over Alec’s throat. “You’re all better?”

“All better,” Alec said, gripping onto Jace's wrist. 

Jace looked at Magnus. “And you? Everything okay?”

Magnus nodded. “I feel fine.”

Catarina pushed the door open and stepped through carrying a tray with coffee mugs on it. “I see all the peas in the pod are awake now.”

Magnus rose from the bed. “Here. Let me help you with those.”

“Have a seat, Magnus, and let someone take care of you for once,” Catarina said sharply.

Magnus put his hands up and took a seat on the bed, settling in next to Alec.

Alec laid back against the headboard and he felt Jace sit next to him. The bed felt a lot smaller than he remembered. His body was fit snugly between Magnus and Jace and he wiggled his hips back and tried to spread his elbows a bit to give himself more room.

Catarina looked at the three of them in bed and giggled, shaking her head while she handed Magnus his coffee mug.

Jace looked up at her and then over at Magnus and Alec. He stood up from the bed and brushed his hair back out of his face. “Sorry, I’m intruding.”

Magnus blew on his coffee and raised his brows. “By all means, Jace, make yourself comfortable. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with one half of a parabatai.”

Alec laughed and took his coffee mug from Catarina. “No, Jace, do not make yourself comfortable in this bed or I may just start showing up in your bed with Clary in the middle of the night.” Alec smirked up at Jace from over his coffee mug.

Jace laughed and pointed at Alec. “Let’s not go there.” Jace fished his phone out of his jacket that was laying on the floor. “I’m gonna call the others, let them know you’re awake, they've been waiting...not so patiently.”

“Thanks, Jace.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Catarina smiled and followed after Jace, closing the door softly behind her. 

Alec sat his mug down on the nightstand before turning to face Magnus. Magnus had set his coffee mug down as well and was turning onto his side, his arm resting against the pillow and holding his head up. Alec took in the dark circles that had settled in under Magnus’ usually youthful eyes. 

Everything about him seemed dim. He looked tired, as if the years of his long life had caught up to him. 

“You really okay?” Alec asked, his thumb brushing along the sharp angle of Magnus’ jaw.

Magnus smiled sadly and nodded. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“Once these mission reports are finished, we will have all the time in the world to rest together,” Alec said with a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

“I can’t wait for that,” Magnus said with a small smile, “plus, I think it's time for that vacation your mother suggested.”

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus into his side. “Let's hope it can happen sooner rather than later.”

 

\--

 

Alec and Magnus found themselves in the living room, sitting on the couch and listening to Jace describe the events of what happened while they were gone.

Jace explained the pain he felt when Alec was injured, which was how he knew that something had gone wrong with their mission. 

Alec hung his head and clenched his hands together in his lap. “I’m so sorry to put you through that, Jace.”

“Twice in one year,” Jace said, smugly reminding Alec of the time when he was willing to sacrifice his life for Izzy’s, as if he could have forgotten.

“I'm so sorry to put you through that twice,” Alec corrected. 

Jace smiled warmly at him. “I will gladly go through it again if it means I have a chance to save your life.”

Alec returned his smile. 

“Let’s just try to avoid near death experiences from now on, okay?” Jace grinned playfully at him and looked down at his phone when it chimed in his hand.

“Mom says she’s coming to visit. It’s important,” Jace said.

Alec sighed and felt a sting in his ribs from the healing burns. “Reports have to be written, paperwork needs to be turned in.” Alec pressed his fingers into his temples and massaged them in slow circles. “Life returns to normal.”

A portal opened in the living room. Alec saw his mother and father step through cautiously.

Magnus stood up from his couch to greet them, always the good host. “Maryse, Robert, it’s good to see you. Can I offer you anything?”

Maryse held her hand up to stop Magnus’ advances. “Please have a seat, Magnus, you should be resting. We don’t require anything.”

Magnus sat down again and nervously adjusted the buttons on his sleeve.

Alec looked up at his mother, her hard gaze indecipherable. 

He felt no regret over revealing his relationship with Magnus, but he knew that the conversation regarding the topic was inevitable and likely to be unpleasant.

Maryse looked back at Magnus. “Is there somewhere we may speak to Alec in private?”

Alec rose from his seat and stepped back towards the hallway. He tipped his head in the direction of the office. “There’s the office. Is that okay, Magnus?”

“Anywhere you feel comfortable,” Magnus said kindly, with a nervous smile on his face. Alec could tell that he too was worried about their reaction and what they might say. 

Alec looked back at Maryse and Robert and waved his hand to follow him. “This way.” 

Maryse and Robert crossed the living areas and left Magnus behind on the couch. Alec offered Magnus a smile before turning away to lead them towards the office.

They stepped in after him and Alec closed the door. He gestured for them to have a seat.

They sat stiffly in the office chairs, obviously uncomfortable at not being in one of their carefully controlled environments.

Their presence in Magnus’ home was deeply unsettling to Alec. This was where he came so that he could be himself, to get away from them and their scrutinizing stares; now they were here and they undoubtedly knew his secret.

The fear he imagined he would feel in this moment was absent. He found that he did not fear their reaction or their opinion of him. He only felt liberated. That this was finally something he could put past him and he could move forward and live his life in a way he had never known was possible. 

His whole life, he thought, would be spent in hiding but here he was, openly in love with the man he had never allowed himself to dream of.

He looked over and saw his mother watching him carefully, not wanting to be the first to speak.

Alec let out a deep breath and prepared himself for her disapproval. 

He cleared his throat with a gruff cough. “I know you saw.”

Maryse looked back at him fiercely while his father’s look was more gentle and understanding. 

“I know how deeply disappointed you both must be,” Alec said, his throat thickening, an automatic response his body had after keeping his secret for so long.

“Disappointed?” Maryse inquired, her tone flat and unrevealing.

Alec looked down at his hands and opened his mouth to speak. He thought of Magnus and the pride in which he carried himself. Alec dropped his hands to his sides and looked up to meet his mother’s gaze. 

He swallowed down the nerves and spoke clearly so there would be no misunderstanding, “Your son is a gay man who’s in love with a downworlder.”

Maryse let out a tiny, quiet scoff and Alec felt himself bristle up at the sound. 

She rose from her seat and stepped up to him, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

“ _ My son  _ is a brave man who risked his life to save this world. He is a leader who has always put other’s needs before his own. He has chosen to openly love someone despite what the consequences may be. He is smart, strong, and he is fearless.” She brought her hand up to his face, her thumb swiping away the escaped tear on his beard. “He is a Lightwood.”

Alec let out a shaky breath, the twisting feeling of his nerves ebbing, relief washing over him. He looked up at Robert who was smiling proudly at him. 

This was the last thing he expected. He had mentally prepared himself for every other possible reaction except this one. This was the reaction he never thought was possible. To be accepted by his parents was the furthest possibility in his mind, and to have them looking at him with love and acceptance was unbelievable. 

“You...you’re not disappointed in me?” Alec asked as he nervously casted his eyes down to the ground.

Maryse tipped his chin up with her finger. “It’s not a path we would have chosen for you. You will struggle and they will fight you, they will threaten to take the shadow world away from you.” She looked back at Robert apologetically, as if remembering something from their past. “We have seen it happen before.”

Maryse wrapped her arms around Alec, hugging him with a comforting intensity that he was unfamiliar with being directed towards him.

“But no, you have not disappointed us, Alec. And we will fight by your side. We won’t let them take you away from us.”

“Or take Magnus away from you,” Robert added in.

Alec hugged his mother back and felt the years of stress and worry fall away from him. The tears trickled down his cheeks in slow creeping paths of truth and happiness. 

Robert moved in closer to them and placed a supportive hand on Alec’s back. 

Alec knew what acceptance felt like, he had experienced it through Izzy, Jace, and Max but he had honestly expected his parents to never speak to him again. To be fighting against him alongside the Clave but here they were, showing their support and telling him they would stand by his side should the Clave decide to take action. 

Maryse pulled back from their embrace and smiled up at him, her eyes passed over the bandages peeping out from underneath his shirt. She squeezed his shoulders firmly. “By the Angel, you have become a man right before our eyes. And what a man you've become.”

Alec’s lip quivered when he smiled. “Thanks, Mom.”

Maryse buttoned the top button of his shirt and then took a deep breath, her eyelashes batting quickly to push back any tears. “Now...we wanted to tell you what’s been going on these past few days.”

Alec wiped his eyes and placed his hands behind his back. And just like that, they were back to doing what they did best together, discussing shadowhunter business.

His posture stiffened as he got ready to give an accurate, detailed account of their mission. 

“First things first, I assume the threat has been handled once and for all?” Maryse asked, taking a step back to stand beside Robert, her arms crossed delicately across her waist. 

Alec gave her a curt nod. “Yes, the threat has been destroyed, I will write up the report today.”

Maryse straightened up and looked over at Robert who gave her a slight nod. She uncrossed her arms and smoothed her hands down her skirt. “Actually, we all think it would be best if you...disappeared for a little while.”

Alec quirked his head to the side, unsure if he had heard her correctly. “I’m sorry...did you say disappear?”

Maryse glanced uncertainly at Robert, her hands clutching nervously over her forearms. “Consul Dieudonne was present when you and Magnus were retrieved from the demon realm,” Maryse paused and looked down at her hands before continuing quietly, “He saw everything, Alec. He's angry. He's asking questions and demanding answers.”

Alec felt his breath rush out of him. 

It was already happening.

He never planned on keeping his relationship with Magnus a secret, he was ready to tell the world and fight for their right to love each other, but he had never expected to be discovered in this way and to have already caused such a negative reaction out of the Consul himself. 

“Alec, he doesn’t know you are recovered yet. We have held him off but he plans on officially summoning you once you are well enough. We,” Maryse gestured at Robert and herself, “think you should take some time to get away for a little awhile.”

“Mom, I’m not going to spend my life running from the Clave. I have an Institute to run, a job to do, and a life to live. I've spent my entire life hiding, I won’t hide anymore.”

“Alec, we are not asking you to run away forever or to hide who you are,” Maryse stopped talking when Robert laid a hand on her shoulder. Alec watched as the tension in her shoulders relaxed from the touch and she slowly rolled her shoulders back. “Son, you have a battle waiting for you the minute you get back. You  _ just _ got back from one. All we want is for you to have a little time to enjoy yourself, to enjoy your relationship before taking on the Clave - a vacation, Alec, that's all we’re suggesting.”

Alec could not believe this was happening. First, his parents were accepting of his relationship with Magnus and now they were encouraging him to take time off and go on a vacation, which was completely unheard of and absolutely not the Lightwood way. He scratched at his beard. “A vacation? We don’t take vacations.”

“I think what you and Magnus did deserves some time off.”

Alec laughed lightly and ran his hands through his hair, his fingers catching on a tangle. This conversation was too much. “Let me get this straight...you want to lie to the Clave and tell them I’m still not recovered as a cover for me to go on a vacation with my boyfriend?” He looked around the office for any clue that this was a dream.

“Is this really happening right now?” Alec asked with a laugh. “I haven’t been on vacation in...what am I saying? I’ve never been on vacation.”

“Which is exactly why we think you should take a couple of weeks to relax,” Robert suggested. 

Alec scratched at his eyebrow, his finger slowly going over the line of the scar in his brow. “I mean...I- I guess I could talk to Magnus and see what he says.”

“Magnus says ‘yes’!”

Alec turned at the sound of Izzy’s voice coming from the doorway. He saw her lips spread into a big grin at the sight of him. She rushed forward and slammed her body against his in a warm hug.

Alec let out a wheezing cough from having the wind knocked out of him.

“Oh, Alec, I’m so happy you’re awake and you’re okay.”

Alec hugged her back, picking her up off the ground in a tight squeeze. “I’m happy to be back.”

She squeezed him harder and he held in the groan building up in his throat from the pain her hug was causing to his still-healing burns. 

“You came back. You came back. You came back,” She repeatedly whispered into his chest. 

He leaned down, kissed the top of her head, and ran his hand through her thick, dark hair. “So you already talked to Magnus about  _ our _ vacation?”

Isabelle rested her chin on his chest and peered up at him. “Mhm. He thinks it’s a great idea.”

“I think you’ll find that Magnus can show you a lot of places around the world and teach you so many new things,” Maryse said from behind them.

Isabelle snorted into his chest at Maryse’s comment and Alec gave her a quick squeeze to shut her up so that their mother wouldn’t ask any questions.

Alec smiled and remembered the conversation he and Magnus had regarding vacations while on the mission. 

He looked up at saw his mother and father watching him expectantly. He glanced down at Izzy, her eyes were sparkling with the idea of adventure for him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m taking a vacation.”

Isabelle giggled against him. “I’m so jealous. You will have to go to a beach, okay? Swim in the ocean and tell me all about it.”

 

\--

 

“But...you’re not dead?”

Magnus looked down at himself and sarcastically placed his hand over his heart. “Oh my god, you're right, I'm not. Never mind.”

Max rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I can’t accept this. It’s your stuff, I only said yes to accepting it if you didn’t make it back from the mission.”

It was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes. “It is my stuff which means I can do whatever I want with it and what I  _ want _ is to give it to you.”

Magnus picked up the box full of ancient artifacts and various books. “These are very rare items that you may never get the chance to study. Correct me if I’m wrong but I think you, Max Lightwood, would very much like to study them.”

Max pressed his lips and tried to contain the excitement as he nodded, his eyes glued to the contents inside the box. Magnus could tell he was already categorizing everything he could see for future research.

“Magnus, I would love to, but really, it’s too much to accept.”

Magnus let out a dramatic, frustrated sigh. “You and your brother and your inability to accept presents. Shut up and hold out your arms, you’re taking the damn box.”

Max held out his arm and Magnus let the box drop with little force in Max’s hold. 

“I may just have to tell Alec how you’re treating his poor little brother.” Max said with a smirk as he leaned over onto his cane, bracing himself for support.

“Oh you mean my treating you as the perfectly capable human being that you are?” Magnus responded truthfully. He glanced over at Max in time to see the smile form on his lips, his eyes glowing with a look of happiness at finally receiving equal treatment. 

Magnus saw the way the Lightwoods, Alec included, were around Max and how they tried to cater to his needs. He saw the frustration set in Max’s eyes when they would rush to retrieve something for him. Magnus knew that Max was more than capable of doing things for himself. He figured that was a reason why they got along so well together. Magnus had never tried to intrude on Max’s independence, when they worked together, they were equals. 

“Tell him what you will but we both know one box won’t kill you.” Magnus winked at Max and sat down on the couch.

“Thanks, Magnus.”

“Don’t mention it. Besides, I know where to find you should you break anything.”

Max plopped down on the couch, the box dropping in his lap and the contents rattling loudly inside. Max’s eyes grew wide behind his round lenses at the glare Magnus gave him. 

“Sorry,” Max whispered.

Magnus looked around at the empty room around them. Alec, Izzy, Maryse and Robert were still in the office having their private discussion. Cat and Ragnor had retreated to the kitchen and Chairman lay on his back, purring loudly against Alec’s boots that lay beside the couch.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Actually, Max, I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

Magnus could see the instant the concern etched itself in the small wrinkle between Max’s brows. “What’s wrong. Magnus?”

Magnus inhaled deeply and then let the air out slowly. “I felt my magic break in the demon realm and when I woke up...it was still gone.”

Max leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees and pulled the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. “It can’t be gone. I’ve never heard of any warlock ever losing their magic and I doubt it could happen to someone as powerful as you.”

“Well, I can tell it’s there but it’s weak and it doesn’t feel like it’s returning.”

Max chewed on his lip and sat there, his large round eyes staring intently at Magnus, his mind working while he bounced his leg quickly up and down. 

Max finally broke the silence, his voice quiet and secretive, “Have you told Alec?”

Magnus shook his head quickly and looked nervously in the direction of the office. “I don’t want to worry him.”

“You should. That’s what he’s there for,” Max said placing a hand on top of Magnus’ forearm. “Let him be there for you. Don’t carry this by yourself.”

Magnus looked into the eyes of his friend, this young man who was wise and mature way beyond his years. “You’re right.”

Max smiled and Magnus felt relief at having shared this with someone so understanding and he knew Max was right, he had to tell Alec. Alec would be there for him and be supportive in helping him recover. 

Max brushed the curls away from his forehead and then drummed his fingers on his thighs. “I’ll do some research, see if I can find any record of this happening. I’m sure it’s nothing though. You probably just drained yourself and it will take time.”

“Thank you, Max.”

Max smiled fondly at Magnus. “Don’t mention it. Now...tell me everything.” Max pulled out a small notebook and pen from his back pocket and quickly jotted down some notes while Magnus explained to him in detail the mission and how he used his magic to destroy that dark world.

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Max said at the end of Magnus’ recount of the mission. Max stuffed his notebook back into his pocket and then took off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Magnus could see the reverent look in Max’s eyes when he looked back up at Magnus. 

“The amount of power you possess. What you did would have killed anyone else. You did all of that and still managed to keep Alec protected...That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, well now I’m broken,” Magnus said bluntly.

Max shook his head. “Oh no, after what you just told me, I’m even more convinced that it’s just going to take some rest to build back up. You’re the son of a fallen angel, Magnus. You are a warlock with angelic blood. That’s just...wow-” 

“Yeah, let's keep that to ourselves, okay? No one needs to know just yet.”

Max sat up straight and nodded in a soldier like fashion, his hand zipped across his closed lips. “Of course. My lips are sealed.”

Magnus heard the office door open behind them. Max looked over his shoulder and quickly whispered to Magnus, “Tell him.”

Magnus stood and turned to see Izzy wrapped around Alec as they walked down the hall together, Maryse and Robert following silently behind them. 

Maryse walked behind the couch and rested one hand on Max’s shoulder, her other hand passing slowly through his soft brown curls. “You ready to go?”

Max nodded. “Yeah.” He stood and smiled at Alec. “Good to have you back, Alec.”

Max bent over and lifted the box from the couch with his free arm. Maryse quickly stepped in and gripped onto the edge of the box. Max pulled it out of her grasp with a quick jerk. “I’ve got it, Mom.”

Magnus smiled at Max proudly. “Let me know what you think about the stuff in there.”

Max smiled a bright, youthful smile. “I sure will.”  
  


\--

 

Alec and Magnus settled into the bed at the end of what had turned out to be a long day. It had taken several glares and side-eyes from Alec for Izzy to finally take a hint and leave them alone for the night. Alec appreciated her concern and her doting nature over them but after spending a day recounting everything that happened with Jace, then his parents and then again with Izzy;  Alec felt like he had exerted every last bit of energy he had regained during his recovery sleep. He wanted nothing more than to lay next to Magnus and for just a moment forget the mission and everything that happened. 

“Time to change your bandages,” Alec said, patting the empty space on the bed in front of him. 

Magnus huffed and positioned himself in front of Alec with his back to him. 

Alec untucked the bandages and slowly peeled them away from the still tender skin beneath.

The last strip of the bandage fell off and Alec tossed the bundle into the trash. 

Alec took in the raw skin of Magnus’ back. He didn't even want to think about how bad the burns must have been for the skin to still be so red after Catarina and Ragnor’s healing. 

“Does it look bad?” Magnus asked tentatively, his head turning over his shoulder in an attempt to look for himself. 

Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Magnus’ shoulder. “No, just a little red.”

Alec grabbed the amber colored glass jar from the supplies Catarina left for them. He unscrewed the lid and was met with the strong earthy smell of the salve. Catarina had told them it was absolutely necessary to apply three times a day and Alec was going to follow her instructions exactly. 

He dipped his fingers, making sure to get a generous amount before spreading it on Magnus’ back in light touches. 

Magnus shivered and Alec saw the goosebumps spread across his skin. 

“Sorry, it's a little cold,” Alec said. 

Magnus relaxed his shoulders. “The cold actually feels good.”

“Good.” 

Alec finished spreading the salve, grabbed the fresh roll of bandages and got to work on wrapping it tightly around Magnus’ waist. 

He brought his arms around Magnus’ waist and leaned forward over his shoulder to check the positioning. 

Magnus kissed him quickly on his cheek and Alec smiled back at him, his face warm from the sweet gesture. 

“There you go blushing again.”

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Magnus laughed and gave him a knowing smirk. 

“There, you're done.”

“Your turn,” Magnus said, standing up on the bed and nudging Alec with his foot to move forward. 

Alec moved forward on the bed and let Magnus take his place behind him. 

Magnus started unwinding the bandages on Alec’s arm and hand. Alec watched the sadness that passed over his face when the red skin of his forearm was exposed. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighed softly.

Alec swallowed. “I like to think my arm helped protect your back from the flames. At least a little.”

Magnus shook his head while he spread the salve slowly and delicately over the burns. “Alexander, you shouldn't have…”

“I should and I will, Magnus, I always will.” 

Magnus stopped to look up at him. 

Alec shifted around slightly to face Magnus, his arm resting in Magnus’ gentle hands. “Magnus, you have your magic. That's how you protect me, that's how you keep me safe. Me? Well...I don't have magic, I have my body and if that's the only shield I have to keep you safe, I will use it.”

Magnus offered him a sad smile before looking down and resuming his work on Alec’s wounds, expertly winding the bandages around his arm and waist.  

Alec watched the way Magnus withdrew into himself and quietly put away the supplies. He crawled into the bed and neatly tucked the covers around him. 

Alec tried to think of what he said that could make Magnus react this way.

“Magnus, are you okay?”

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes. “I’m fine.”

It was a lie. A lie that didn't even have the decency to mask itself as truth. The sadness and hurt was written plainly on Magnus’ face. 

Alec moved in closer to Magnus. “You’re not. What’s wrong?”

Magnus sighed and looked up at Alec, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. “I don’t have my magic anymore.”

Alec could feel the heartbreak Magnus was feeling over this loss in those six words. He thought of the powerful display of magic Magnus performed in the demon realm, the way he fought those downworlders, the way he lit the world in flames, the ground quaking from sheer power. Magnus had given every bit of himself to save the world. And now he was left empty. 

Alec frowned and then looked him over, carefully examining his bandages before looking back up at his face. He leaned over slightly to brush the hair back away from Magnus’ forehead.

“Magnus, you exerted so much of yourself on this mission, I think it’s only natural for you to feel tapped out.”

Magnus dropped his head and nodded.

“You used a lot of it, maybe it’s just going to take some time to build back up.”

“It’s so weak, I can barely feel it. I'm afraid it's going burn out and be gone forever,” Magnus said sadly, wiping the tear away from his eye.

Alec pulled Magnus against him and ran his fingers through his hair. He laced his fingers through Magnus’, still feeling the tingle that resided behind every touch Magnus gave. It was faint but it was there, that feeling that was so very Magnus. The feeling of his magic that hummed through his body like a constant current.

“It’s still there,” Alec assured him, “it will come back.”

“I feel ridiculous for being upset about this. We’re alive and that’s all that should matter.”

“Magic is a part of you, Magnus. You have every right to be upset about this.”

“Without my magic...who am I?”

“You are more than your magic, Magnus. You are a kind and caring man who sees the good in people. You are someone who gives second chances and forgives. You’re a friend and you care so deeply about those close to you that you would do anything to help them. You are an amazing boyfriend who always makes me feel loved and cherished. That’s who you are, Magnus. You are not just your magic, it is only a part of you.”

Magnus nodded against Alec’s chest and wiped the stray tears from his eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Alec laughed and slowly ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. He remembered his parents’ suggestion earlier. A vacation, just the two of them to escape the trials and tribulations the Clave were sure to put them through for their relationship. They had not had a chance to discuss it with Izzy being present the entire evening and filling their night with idle chit chat. 

Alec thought about the many different places they could see. Izzy had said they should go to the ocean.

He could plan a trip for them, since Magnus couldn’t use his magic, Alec could plan a perfect vacation for the both of them. They could start out with a relaxing spot just to get their bearings again and slowly regain their strength. Magnus could relax and let his magic build up again...maybe in a secluded private beach. Once they were better they could move on to see historical sights and explore cities. They would be able to have a taste of what a normal life together could be. No magic, no demons, no missions, no Clave, just them. 

Alec nuzzled Mangus in closer to him and brought his nose down into the soft waves of his black hair. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax into their hold. 

“So Izzy told you about my parents’ suggested plans for us now that the mission is complete?”

Magnus chuckled softly. “I never thought I would have your parents’ permission to whisk you away for a romantic getaway.”

Alec laughed at the new unexpected place they found themselves in. “I’ll say.”

“Do you want to?” Magnus asked quietly.

Alec sighed, loud and obnoxiously. “Geez, I don’t know...do I want to go globetrotting with my amazing boyfriend and forget about my worries for a few weeks?”

Magnus tipped his head back and smiled up at him. 

“Of course I want to. There’s nothing I want more,” Alec said as he leaned down and kissed softly on Magnus’ parted lips.

“I think a vacation is just what we need,” Magnus said, his eyes closed from their kiss.

“I think so too,” Alec agreed.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Well, Izzy said that we have to go to the ocean at some point and since I’ve never been...I thought that would be a good place to start and unwind.”

“Mm. The beach is the perfect place to go and unwind,” Magnus said, trailing his finger slowly over the rune on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Leave the planning to me then,” Alec said with a smile, “since we will be traveling by plane I think I should make the arrangements. Make it a surprise for you.”

“Should I suggest some locations?” Magnus offered up.

“No thank you, I’m going to pick it out myself and it will be somewhere you’ve never been before and it will be a surprise and it will be amazing.”

Magnus giggled. “Alright then, sounds perfect to me.”

They laid together in silence, with Alec gently running his hands along Magnus’ bare arms. 

He thought about how right now - at this moment - they were only allowed to do this because the Clave believed them to be unconscious. He realized he had never asked Magnus what he would want to do when they return. Would going against the Clave be something that Magnus would want?

Alec cleared his throat. “Magnus…”

“Hm?” Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s chest to look at him. “What is it?”

“My mother said that Consul Dieudonne was there when we were brought back. He saw me kiss your hand…”

Magnus sat up and looked down at Alec. “Are you going to be okay?”

Alec brought his hands up to his face and wiped at his tired eyes. “This was why she suggested the vacation. She doesn’t want me being summoned by the Clave right now, she told them we were still recovering.”

Alec noticed Magnus’ brows drop into a frown, his eyes looking away from him and staring at the blanket instead. “So you’re going into hiding?”

Alec sat up on his elbows. “Magnus, no, I’m not going into hiding.”

Magnus interrupted him, his voice quiet, “Alexander, I don’t want what we have to force you into hiding.”

Alec sat up completely and brought his hands to rest on Magnus’ face, cradling his jaw gently in his hands. “I’m not hiding, Magnus, I will never hide what I feel for you. Never again.”

“But, Alexander, the Clave...they will fight you with everything they have.” 

“Then I will fight back.”

Magnus closed his eyes and dropped his head slightly. “I don’t want that for you. I don’t want the only community you’ve ever known to turn against you.”

“Magnus, change can only happen if someone is willing to stand up and fight for it.”

Magnus looked up at him and Alec could see the concern swirling in his amber-brown cat eyes. 

“I’m willing to do that - and not just for us, but for everyone out there who feels they have to hide.” Alec brought his hands down from Magnus’ face and took Magnus’ hands in his own.

Magnus glanced down at their joined hands. 

“Will you fight with me, Magnus?”

“Of course I will, Alexander,” Magnus replied without hesitation, lacing their hands together and brushing his lips gently across Alec’s knuckles. “I will fight as long as I have to for us, and for everyone else.”

A small smile of relief formed on Alec’s lips while he pressed a kiss in the palm of Magnus’ hands. “I was so worried you would say no.”

Magnus reeled back a little, his wide eyes softening to show a gentle reassurance. “Say no? Why on Earth would I ever say no?”

Alec dropped his head and nervously massaged his thumb into Magnus’ palm, his voice quiet and unsure when he finally spoke, “I thought you might not want to fight against the Clave...maybe you would think the struggle wouldn’t be worth it...I don’t know.”

“Alexander, how could you ever think you’re not worth it?” Magnus unlaced their fingers and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec knew that Magnus loved him, just like he knew that Magnus meant it when he said he would fight beside him. He shrugged his shoulder and kept his eyes down, focusing on the bandages around Magnus’ waist. “I just have a lot of self doubt,” Alec admitted. 

Magnus brushed his nose against Alec’s head. “Look at me.”

Alec looked up, his eyes steadily meeting Magnus’. 

“You are exceptional and worth the fight. And,” Magnus paused to kiss Alec softly on his brow, “I never want you to doubt that.”

Alec nodded. 

“And now…” Magnus said, lowering his body down to a reclining position. “We should go to sleep, it’s been a long day.”

Alec lowered himself down and cuddled against Magnus’ chest, Magnus’ arms holding him tightly. “Sleep sounds perfect. Goodnight, Magnus.”

“Goodnight.”  
  


\--

 

“Alexander, my love, I don’t know if you misunderstood me but when you asked where in the world I’ve been over the years, I did, in fact, say Australia not Austria.”

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. “I know what you said, Magnus, don’t you worry about what your ticket says.”

They finished checking their bags and made their way to the security line. Ragnor had happily supplied them with passports for their trip. Magnus’ magic had built up enough in the past few days to cast his glamour when needed but not enough to perform acts that required stronger magic. Since he’d felt that return, he’d felt his spirits go up. His magic was coming back and now he was getting away with Alexander on a surprise vacation where they could be alone together. No business, no missions, just the two of them relaxing and spending time together. 

Magnus could see the tension in Alec’s rigid posture as he stood in line amongst mundanes. Alec rolled his shoulders and then turned to Magnus, speaking conspiratorially out of the corner of his mouth, “This is why I don’t go around without my glamour. They stare at me as if they know I’m not one of them.” 

Magnus laughed and smoothed his hands over the firm muscles of Alec’s arms. “No, they are staring because you look absolutely breathtaking in this sky blue shirt.”

The corner of Alec’s mouth jumped up into a shy smile. “ Do you really like it?” Alec carefully tugged at the fitted v-neck shirt. “Isn’t it too tight?”

“I think I’ve made my feelings on you in this shirt perfectly clear, and if you’re not careful you’re going to find yourself a newfound member of the mile high club,” Magnus finished his sentence in a whisper and with a wink.

Alec’s brows dropped. “What’s the mile high club?” His question came out loud; with a curious innocence that caused heads to turn around and look at them with an amused stare.

Alec had not noticed the smirks on the strangers’ faces around them as they chuckled quietly to themselves, but Magnus had, and he quickly shushed Alec and urged him to move forward in line so that he would hopefully not notice. The embarrassment would be too much for him. “It’s nothing, darling, only a joke.”

After a ridiculous amount of time waiting on hard plastic seats, reading books and drinking coffee, it was time to board their plane to Australia. Magnus followed behind a nervous Alec as he found their assigned seats. Alec stopped and gestured for Magnus to sit down first. 

Magnus glanced at the assigned seats and shook his head. “You take the window seat.”

Alec’s eyes looked past Magnus - at the line of people waiting with impatient expressions - before finally sliding in and having a seat next to the window. 

Magnus sat down next to him and slid his carry-on bag under the seat in front of him. “First plane ride crossing the ocean, you have to have the window seat.”

Alec looked out of the tiny window and then looked back at Magnus. “Thanks.”

An older man paused at the end of the aisle and gave them a quick once over, his eyes landing on Magnus’ hand resting on Alec’s thigh. He gave them a friendly smile through pressed lips and had a seat while pushing bright orange ear plugs into his ears. 

After an informative speech on the safety measures to take should an emergency arise, the captain announced their ascent. Magnus looked down, watching as Alec’s hands gripped the armrests of the seats until his fingertips were white from the pressure. 

Magnus rested his hand against Alec’s forearm and leaned in. “You fight demons and slay monsters for a living.”

Alec laughed and Magnus noticed that Alec’s grip on the armrest relaxed ever so slightly. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time that Ragnor and I made a bet as to who could go the longest without using magic?”

Alec shook his head quickly and turned to look at Magnus, his hazel eyes focusing in on him with serious attention. Magnus knew that the take off could be the scariest part of a flight for some, and he wanted to distract Alec as best as he could. 

“Well, I lasted a couple of days and then grew bored of the game and decided I wanted to go to Costa Rica. Well, I sent him a message asking him to join me. I had nearly forgotten about our bet until he showed up in a cab, luggage in tow and complaining about the long cramped flight spent between two talkative elderly women. At that point, I decided it would be a fun game to continue to invite him to different locations around the world. Let’s just say when he did the math and figured out I had been using portals the entire time, things did not go well for me.”

Alec laughed and closed his eyes. “Magnus, you are awful.”

Magnus laughed. “He flew to six different countries before he figured out my game.”

“And yet he still comes around,” Alec said with a smirk.

Magnus saw the way Alec’s tense shoulders seemed to relax with his laughter. 

“True friendship,” Magnus said proudly. 

The plane shook from the turbulence and Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, gripping onto him tightly.

“Are we sure this mundane knows what he’s doing?” Alec asked, his voice strained and gritty from fear.

“Yes, I’m sure they know what they’re doing,” Magnus responded just as the plane leveled out steadily, “see?”

Alec opened his mouth wide and moved his jaw up and down. “My ears are popping, this airplane thing is not as fun as Izzy made it out to be.” 

“No, it’s not, but it’s a good experience to have. You should have seen planes when they first were invented for commercial flights,” Magnus said with a casual wave of his hand.

Halfway through their flight, the passenger sitting beside Magnus woke up and took out his earplugs. He stretched and adjusted himself in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable.

“L.A. Or Sydney?” 

Magnus turned to the man, he was shocked he was speaking to them. It had been a while since he had been on a plane and he had forgotten that sometimes lonely travelers can tend to get chatty.

“Sydney,” Magnus said with a friendly smile.

“Me too. Business or pleasure?” The man asked as he removed his suit jacket and draped it over his lap.

“Pleasure, we are finally taking a much needed vacation. I take it you’re going for business?” Magnus asked.

“Always business for me.” The man looked past Magnus, his eyes settling on Alec and slowly going over each rune. “Cool tattoos,” he said, his finger pointing at Alec’s neck, “I always wanted tattoos but in my line of work, they’re not allowed. What do you do?”

Magnus looked over at Alec, he could see Alec’s blank expression as he tried to process the fact that this mundane was conversing with them so casually which was something, Magnus assumed, Alec was not very used to. 

Magnus was about to cut in and answer for him but then he saw a slight relaxing to Alec’s posture, an ease settling over his features while he scratched at his beard with a finger and did what Magnus recognized as mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. “Uh, I run an institute with a small group of people who dedicate their time to keeping the community safe and it sometimes serves as a home for young displaced children. They can live with us, assist in the community outreach program and it also serves as an educational facility, and it can eventually become a future place of employment for them as well.”

Magnus sat frozen in place. He had expected Alec to have a good cover for his ‘job’ but he had never expected  _ that.  _

The man’s eyes grew wide. “Wow. That’s amazing. So not only does your organization serve the community by offering protection, you also help the troubled youth,” the man smiled approvingly and adjusted his neck pillow behind his head before continuing, “we need more people like you helping our youth get on the right track. And they let you do that with the tattoos?”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, it’s not a problem at all. A lot of our staff have...tattoos, as do some of the youth. It’s a family-run, private institute so I guess things are more relaxed.”

“And you?” The man asked Magnus.

“I own a nightclub.” 

The man laughed. “You two are quite the pair...nightclub and community service. I bet your house is an interesting dynamic.”

Magnus and Alec laughed with him.

For the next couple of hours they talked with, and listened to, the mundane - whose name was Jacob. He talked about his job in NYC and the many different places he had traveled to for said job. Magnus watched as Alec answered his many questions regarding the Institute and his runes, he could tell Alec was growing weary of having to skirt around the truth and come up with honest enough explanations for everything without revealing anything about the shadow world.

Eventually, Jacob inserted his earplugs in again and drifted off into sleep.

The rest of the twenty-five hour trip and the layover in Los Angeles passed without incident: naps were had, meals were eaten and no more long conversations with strangers, and there was only slight turbulence that Magnus was easily able to distract Alec from.

Magnus enjoyed watching the look of excitement on Alec’s face as they crossed the ocean, it ended up being a clear day which provided perfect sights for him. He had his phone out and he was snapping pictures, which Magnus assumed were for Izzy, Max, and Jace. 

When they arrived in Sydney, Australia, they were tired, their bodies aching and Magnus was ready to get to wherever Alec had planned for them. 

Jacob passed by them on his way to baggage claim and gave them a smile with a quick wave. “It was great to meet you, Magnus and Alec, enjoy your vacation!”

They smiled and waved at him.

Magnus headed forward in the same direction Jacob had gone, towards the baggage claim and felt Alec’s hand take him by the elbow, slowly guiding him to a different concourse.

“But our bags,” Magnus said with a backwards glance over his shoulder. 

Alec gave him a sly, secretive smile before winking. “Our bags will be where we’re going. We’re not quite done with planes just yet.”

“Twenty-five hours and we’re still not done?” Magnus whined while he let himself be dragged through the airport.

“Two more hours. Can you give me that?” Alec stopped and waited for Magnus to come up to him, his arms slowly winding around him.

“Alexander, I will give you all the time in the world,” Magnus said, leaning his forehead against Alec’s chin.

Alec gave him a quick peck on the forehead before pushing Magnus back to look at him. “Good, cause we have to hurry now. Let’s go!” 

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and started running towards their destination in the airport. 

Their next plane was a small charter plane taking them to an island that Magnus had admittedly never heard of before. Sure enough, their bags had already been transferred to this plane and were waiting for them. Once in the air, they crossed the sea and two hours later Magnus saw a small island surrounded by crystal blue water come into view. 

He felt Alec lean in and whisper in his ear, “Please tell me you’ve never been here before.”

Magnus smiled and looked over at him. “I don’t even know where this is. It looks absolutely amazing.”

Alec smiled his endearingly crooked smile, the smile he made when he was particularly proud of himself, and took Magnus’ hand in his for the landing. 

 

\--

 

Alec dropped his luggage at the foot of the bed and pushed his phone back into his pocket. Magnus had stepped out onto the balcony of their room and was leaning forward, watching the ocean. Alec went out into the balcony to join him, the cool sea breeze blowing softly against his face. He came up behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. 

Magnus laid his head back against Alec’s chest and moaned contentedly. “This place is perfect, how did you find it?”

Alec placed a kiss on the top of his head, the breeze blowing wild strands of Magnus’ black hair against his face. “I just googled ‘beautiful remote islands’. This one only allows four hundred visitors per year, I figured you may not have been here yet.”

“You figured correctly,” Magnus closed his eyes and sighed happily.

“You want to go lay down on the beach?” 

Magnus twisted his body around in Alec’s arms to face him. “Yes. It’s been way too long since I've been on the beach.”

Magnus angled his head up and placed a quick peck on Alec’s mouth before rushing into the room to change. Alec followed after him and had a seat on the bed while he removed his heavy boots and tossed them away from the bed. 

The sand stuck to the bottom of his boots transferred to his hand and he tried to dust it off by rubbing his hands on the fabric of his jeans. “This sand just sticks to everything.”

Magnus laughed. “Wait til you get your bare feet in it.”

Alec shuddered. “I can just imagine, my boots are covered and we were only down there long enough to take a picture.”

Alec looked up from his hands to find Magnus standing there in bright red, tight fitted, swim briefs. Alec blushed and looked down at his suitcase. He was worried about Izzy's choice of swimwear for him. She had insisted on packing his bags since he wasn't able to go back to the Institute. 

He pulled his luggage up onto the bed and slowly undid the zipper. 

Carefully folded inside was an array of bright colored shirts and even a few of his favorite comfortable muted colored choices of black, gray and white. 

He moved over some pants and shorts and pulled out a small pair of patterned swim shorts and a pair of sunglasses. He let out a small breath of relief. As amazing as Magnus looked in his swimwear, Alec was not sure he would feel so comfortable donning the same garb. 

He undid the buttons on his pants and was surprised to feel Magnus’ hands gliding over his waist from behind him. Alec looked over his shoulder and was met with Magnus’ smirk. 

“Let me help you,”  Magnus said coyly. 

Alec removed his hands from his pants and let Magnus draw the jeans down his legs where Alec stepped out of them before kicking them off to the side. 

Magnus’ hands were now on his boxer brief waistband. 

“I'm afraid these have to go too,” Magnus whispered hotly against Alec's neck, causing the small hairs on his body to stand on end. 

Alec nodded while Magnus slowly pressed kisses down his spine until he reached his low back. Magnus’ warm hands slowly pushed his underwear down. 

“Swim shorts, please,” Magnus asked, with his hand up and waiting. 

Alec handed down the shorts and stepped into them when Magnus held them open for him. 

“I can't believe you are willingly dressing me right now,” Alec teased. 

Magnus pulled the shorts up and let his hand glide teasingly over Alec’s crotch. “I've got you all to myself for the next three weeks,” Magnus said with another kiss, landing delicately between Alec’s shoulder blades, “And I definitely plan on taking my time with you later on.”

Magnus twirled Alec to face him and kissed him lightly on his bottom lip. “Now it's time for your sunscreen my beautiful, fair skinned Nephilim.”

Magnus squirted a generous amount of sunscreen on his hands and started applying it to Alec’s back in slow massaging circles. 

“That's freezing,” Alec complained with a whine, “I don't think I need sunscreen.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Believe me, you need sunscreen, especially in this hemisphere.”

Magnus made quick work of it, being sure to get every inch of exposed skin, including the back of Alec's ears. 

“My turn. Would you do me the honors?” Magnus asked, holding out the bottle of sunscreen. 

Alec took the sunscreen and poured it in his hands. “Of course.”

Alec started on Magnus’ back before switching over to the smooth chest and firm muscles he loved so much. He then used the excess sunscreen on his hands on Magnus’ face and neck, also being sure to get his ears as well. 

Alec then squatted down to the ground and applied the cream to Magnus’ legs and feet. 

“Add this to the list of runes I'm going to ask Clary for,” Alec said as he tried to wipe off the greasy residue of the sunscreen from his hands. 

“Allergy rune, sunscreen rune, we should throw in a flu vaccine rune,” Magnus said cheekily. 

“All brilliant and great ideas. I don't know what she spends her time doing. I'd have about 100 new runes by now,” Alec retrieved his sunglasses from his suitcase. 

Magnus packed up the towels and their books, along with their cell phones into a tote bag he had stored in his suitcase. 

“For someone who didn't know where we were going, you were awfully prepared for the beach,” Alec said with a laugh. 

“My dear Alexander, you will soon find that I am always prepared for any type of vacation.” Magnus put on his sunglasses and blew Alec a kiss. 

“What if I had opted for a ski trip in the mountains?” Alec asked, following Magnus out the door of their bungalow. 

“I have a few sweaters packed, and ski equipment can always be rented. I'm telling you, I'm prepared for anything.” Magnus descended the stairs and followed a path among lush greenery that led down to the white sandy beach. 

Magnus dropped his tote bag on the beach and took Alec's hand in his, leading him down to the shore. 

The sand was soft yet hot underfoot, and the sun was beaming heavily down on them - the soft burn stinging against their freshly healed skin, the salty sea breeze was blowing the hair away from their faces, the warm water of the bay gently lapped at their ankles while the scent of ocean water invaded their senses. 

Alec took a deep breath and tipped his head back allowing the sun to shine hotly down on his face. 

Magnus’ fingers were still intertwined with his and Alec looked over at him. Magnus stood there, his sunglasses pushed back on the top of his head, his eyes closed, a smile of unadulterated joy on his face. 

Magnus pushed his sunglasses back down over his eyes and looked at Alec. “This was exactly what we needed.”

Alec nodded. He agreed that this was precisely what they both needed. The past year had been full of life-threatening missions - more so than usual. It had been full of late night research sessions, near death experiences, and misunderstandings when it came to love. The one thing Alec wanted to do now was enjoy some much needed time away with Magnus, recharge himself, and forget that he had a high stress job waiting for him when he got back. The fact that the Clave would be waiting to tear into his newfound relationship with Magnus was there, but Alec was pushing it back to the furthermost recesses of his mind. That would be a battle for another day, three weeks from now to be precise, but until then, Alec was going to live the most out of these carefree days with Magnus. He would go back refreshed and ready to fight for their right to love each other. 

“You know what this beach is called?”

Magnus shook his head and looked back out at the ocean, happily watching a man and a woman paddle boarding off in the distance, their laughter carrying over the ocean waves. 

Alec took a step closer towards Magnus and curled his arms around Magnus’ waist, rested his chin on his shoulder and whispered beside him, “It’s called Lovers Bay.”

Magnus turned to look at him over his shoulder, another bright smile on his face. “As if it couldn't be any more perfect.”

The water here was crystal clear and warm. The ocean ground beneath the water’s surface stood out clearly as far as his eyes could see. Small groups of fish swum just out of the crashing waves’ reach. 

Magnus led them in just a bit further and had a seat on the shore to where the waves would crash around them at their waists. Alec sat behind Magnus, his legs resting on either side of him. 

Alec had never felt the ocean before, at least not like this. He had always wanted to go as a child but his parents’ banishment had kept them from going on any family vacations, and even though New York City had several beaches nearby, their studies, training and strict schedule growing up had prevented them from ever enjoying the beach like this. 

Alec thought back on their first time ever stepping foot on a beach. It had been at Coney Island - he, Izzy, and Jace had a mission there and Alec could still remember the light in Izzy’s eyes when she heard the location mentioned during the mission’s detail report. A carnival, boardwalk, and beach; this place had it all in Izzy’s mind and she had been petitioning to her parents to let them go on their off day for as long as Alec could remember. They were always met with the same response from their mother and father, ‘ _ Lightwoods are not going to be seen fraternizing with mundanes in that wretched place.’ _

Before they set off on what had been one of their first missions to handle alone, Maryse had pulled them aside and informed them that she expected them home immediately after the demon had been disposed of. The demon had ended up being no match for the three of them and Alec remembered the way Izzy stared at the ocean, a desperate longing in her eyes. He had nudged her and told her to be quick about it. She used her heightened Shadowhunter speed to rush towards the beach, she kicked off her heels and splashed into the cold ocean water. Alec and Jace had followed after her, both choosing to keep their shoes on. He remembered standing just enough in the water to get the bottom of his boots wet and that was it. 

They made it back home to the Institute and they never mentioned the ocean again. It had become one of their many secrets together. 

He had not thought about that moment in the ocean in years.

Alec dug his hands into sand and watched as the ocean water wrapped around their bodies and dragged the grains of sand down over his fingers.

“I bet Izzy would love it here,” Alec said with a wistful smile on his face.

Magnus was laying back against Alec’s chest while he drew swirls in the wet sand, that was quickly getting washed away with each wave that crashed around them.

“We should bring her here,” Magnus said, “My magic has been slowly coming back, if by the end of these three weeks I’m strong enough to make a portal, we should bring them all here.”

“I would love that.”

“And Samwell, well he might not enjoy it so much during the day but I’m sure we could figure something out to keep him safe until nighttime.” 

Alec laughed softly and peppered small kisses down Magnus’ neck and across his shoulder. “What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing and kind as you, Magnus?”

Magnus sat up and turned around, he sat himself in Alec’s lap and wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. “Alec -- Alexander, you deserve all of the kindness this world has to offer.”

Alec looked at the smile Magnus offered him and he could see that Magnus meant every word. That he truly wanted to give him every ounce of kindness he had to offer. 

Magnus brushed his sandy fingers across Alec’s forehead, pushing fallen strands of hair away from his forehead. He then leaned down and kissed Alec slowly. 

Alec could taste the saltiness of the ocean droplets from the waves crashing around them. Magnus had his wet hands tangled in Alec’s hair, his lips letting out a soft moan. Alec smiled into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding him closely and forgetting the world around them.

A wave hit them suddenly, the force of it throwing Alec’s legs back and sending Magnus toppling on top of him. They landed in a mess of tangles, Magnus’ knees digging into Alec’s chest, the wet sand sticking to their sides as the waves continued their relentless assault on them. Alec’s head went underwater and he felt the sunglasses get torn from his face, the ocean stealing them away in its current. 

Alec sat up and rose to his knees. Magnus was laughing hysterically as he tried to crawl away from the waves that came pouring over them. 

Alec saw Magnus’ form scurrying away from him and grabbed his foot causing Magnus to drop face down, his chest landing against the sand. “Oh no you don’t.” Alec crawled over to him, narrowly escaping another wave that crashed over the spot they had just been knocked out of.

Magnus was in a fit of laughter and he rolled over onto his back, pushing his sunglasses back onto his head. 

Alec straddled himself over Magnus and kissed him. 

“Every man for himself I see,” Alec teased.

Magnus pointed at Alec’s hair that was dripping wet. “Your glasses are gone!”

Alec looked at the ocean and saw what he thought were his sunglasses getting dragged at the bottom of the clear water. “Yes, I know, you left us back there. You abandoned us!” Alec shouted dramatically as he brought his hands down and tickled Magnus’ sides with quick fluttering fingers.

Magnus curled up in a ball, his laughter silent and breathless as Alec tickled him without mercy.

“Mercy!” Magnus breathed out through laughs, his hand tapping against the sand in defeat.

Alec sat back on his heels and looked back at where his sunglasses had disappeared. 

Magnus sat up and laid a sympathetic hand on Alec’s shoulder, “I think I have an extra pair in my bag.”

Alec dropped his head between his knees, mumbling complaints about his missing sunglasses.

Magnus leaned in closer. “What are you saying?”

“Either thou or I, or both must go with him…” Alec looked up at Magnus, a sneaky grin on his face.

Magnus shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. “Don’t do it,” he said, holding a hand out to stop Alec in his tracks.

Alec paused for a second before he scooped Magnus up in his arms and Magnus let out a loud burst of laughter. “Don’t you dare!” Magnus cried out, still unable to contain his laughter.

Alec ran them back into the ocean, “Either thou or I, or both must go with him!”

Magnus squirmed out of his grip and landed with a big splash in the waist deep water of the ocean. He stood up and wiped the water away from his eyes, brushing the hair out of his face. He tried to catch his breath, his laughter hitching in his sides.

Alec was laughing with him, his hair a wild mess of tangles and jutting out at different angles. 

“You are such...a beautiful Shakespearean nerd.” Magnus said, panting heavily, a wide smile on his face. 

 

-

That first day had been spent playing in the water, the both of them splashing each other one minute and then floating peacefully the next before ending in naps under a canopy and dinner on their balcony. 

It had been the perfect first day of Alec’s first vacation.

They spent that night making love with the balcony doors open, the sound of ocean waves coming in with the salty breeze and Alec thought that this was exactly how he could spend the rest of his life.   
  


\---

 

Magnus woke up the next morning to Alec straddling over him in nothing but his underwear. 

Magnus smiled, his mind already imagining what they could do in this position.

“Good morning, Magnus,” Alec said cheerfully.

“Good morning, handsome. To what do I owe this beautiful early morning wake up call?” Magnus glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and noted the early hour.

Alec sat back against Magnus’ hips. “I booked us for some early morning paddle boarding.”

“Paddle boarding?” Magnus asked, leaning up to rest on his elbows.

Alec quirked his head to the side. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Of course I want to. After breakfast, that is.”

Alec smiled, flashing his teeth in a large grin. “But of course! A fresh island breakfast awaits you on the balcony, my dear.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and laughed at the proper tone Alec used for his announcement. 

 

\---

 

Magnus felt the light brushings of Alec’s lips trailing their way across his shoulders and in between his shoulder blades. He moaned and turned over to face Alec. 

“Good morning, love,” Alec said quietly into Magnus’ chest, ending his greeting with a quick kiss at the base of Magnus’ collar bone. 

“Mmm Good morning, my angel.” Magnus leaned down and kissed the top of Alec’s messy black hair. He smelled of fresh air and ocean water. 

Alec’s fingers slowly walked up Magnus’ side, each fingertip finding one of Magnus’ ribs. “I was thinking...that today...we could...go snorkeling?”

Magnus looked down and caught the beautiful hazel eyes he adored so much innocently begging him. His breath caught and he had to swallow quickly before responding.

He would never get used to the sight of this man looking at him like this. Those large round eyes always watching him and questioning things with an intense curiosity.

“I would love that. The lovely couple next door said that the coral reef here is one of the best to go snorkeling at.”

Alec smiled up at him with excitement. “Great but first…” 

Magnus felt the long, elegant fingers he knew so well begin to glide down his side and over the curve of his bare hip beneath the covers.

Magnus let out a growl through his teeth and took Alec underneath the arms, pulling him up against him.

 

\---

 

Magnus lay on his back beneath the mesh canopy, looking up at the stars, the dark ocean water soothing them with the sound of its peaceful waves.

Alec lay beside him, sending Izzy picture updates from the past few days. 

Magnus had managed to get Alec to take pictures like a proper tourist. He had their paddle board instructor get a picture of them standing atop the boards on the peaceful water. There were pictures of Magnus falling off the board with a laughing Alec still standing on his board, then a picture of Alec falling mid laughter, and a couple of pictures of them standing together with their snorkels on in the shallow waters of the ocean.

Magnus smiled as Alec selected a picture of himself smiling under the water, his snorkel in his mouth and a brightly colored fish kissing his cheek. Alec had particularly loved snorkeling and scuba diving and there were plenty of pictures of him with different fish and even some sea turtles to prove it. 

“Do you think Izzy wants the picture of us at that barbecue we were invited to join?” Alec angled his phone to show Magnus a picture of them holding plates full of food, Magnus smiling happily with an awkwardly smiling Alec standing beside a group of sun-burnt tourists.

“Do I think she wants photographic evidence that Alec Lightwood socialized with mundanes? Yes, yes I do.”

Alec rolled his eyes and selected the picture. “You’re the one that accepted their invitation.”

“You enjoyed that barbecue.” Magnus said, closing his eyes and stretching his arms over head.

“I enjoy food.” Alec said simply, his thumb swiping through the pictures again.

Alec let out a quick snort and then coughed to cover up the giggle.

“What?” Magnus asked, opening his eyes and trying to get a peep of what made Alec laugh like that.

“Nothing. Just sent Izzy the picture of you with those birds all over you.” Alec peered over at Magnus through the corner of his eye and smiled sneakily.

Magnus glared. “You said you were going to erase those pictures.”

Alec shrugged. “I forgot to but look,” Alec paused and held the phone out to Magnus, “you look so cute with all of those birds on you.”

“I look like a scarecrow and I have a bird on my head. Why did I let you convince me to go on a nature walk?”

Alec rolled over onto his side to face Magnus and batted his thick lashes. “Because you love me?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and giggled. “Yes, I suppose that’s why.”

Alec kissed Magnus quickly, his beard scratching against Magnus’ cheeks, leaving behind a prickling tickle.

Alec resumed his search for pictures to send to Izzy and Magnus nuzzled against him, watching the montage of what he considered one of the best weeks of his long life.

 

\---

 

Alec lowered himself into the hot tub where Magnus was waiting for him, cold drinks in hand.

Alec winced at the immense heat and then let out a long exhale as his body adjusted to the temperature, his muscles loosening in the hot water. 

“Vacation suits you, Alexander.” Magnus said, before taking a sip of his pina colada.

Alec chuckled and brushed the hair back and away from his face with wet fingers to keep it in place. “How’s that?”

Magnus moved over, making room for Alec on his bench in the hot tub. 

“A lot of people don’t know how to vacation properly. You took to it easily.”

Alec sipped his frozen pina colada through the straw. “Is there a wrong way to vacation?”

Magnus shook his head. “Oh no, I just mean...some people don’t know how to relax. I honestly thought you might have trouble with that as well, considering you’re never allowed a moment to relax in your everyday life. But you proved me wrong.”

Alec set his drink down and placed an arm around Magnus’ shoulder, pulling him into his side closely. “Well, I figured I may not get another chance like this. A chance to disappear from the shadow world completely for a few weeks. I’m not going to spend this time being tense and stressed out. Vacation Alec is here for the next three weeks.”

Magnus laughed and held his drink out. “Cheers to Vacation Alec.”

Alec grabbed his drink and tapped it lightly against Magnus’. “Cheers.”

Alec watched as Magnus took a sip of his drink and then snapped his fingers, making his drink disappear from his hand and reappear on the ledge of the hot tub.

Alec’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Your magic, it’s back?”

Magnus summoned a blue glow of magic in his palm and let it roll through his fingers. “It’s coming back. I can feel it strengthening more and more each day.”

Alec saw the smile on Magnus’ face, the way his eyes lit up with relief and the release of tension from his shoulders now that this part of him was finally coming back.

He brought his hand up to Magnus’, lacing their fingers together, the warm touch of the magic coating over his skin. 

“Your magic just needed a little vacation.”

Magnus smiled softly and nodded. “It seems so.”

Alec laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder as he watched the blue glow of the magic dance around their joined hands that now rested beneath the bubbling water. “Where do you want to go after this?”

“Oh, I have so many places I would love to show you, Alexander.”

Alec kissed Magnus gently against the skin beneath his ear and nuzzled his nose into the damp hair. “I want to see all of them with you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this makes up for the last chapter! I told you all everything would be okay :D
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think. Your favorite line/part/etc. Comments give authors life. 
> 
> Next chapter some more vacation and Clave ass-kicking ;)
> 
> find me on twitter if you want to live post while you read or scream or whatever at me. I log on from time to time. Author_Jackie


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation!Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh!! I'm backkk!!! After what feels like a lifetime, I am finally back with a new chapter for you all. I am so so sorry for the extra long wait but life got busy and got in the way. But I'm here and I have a chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. It's a nice, much needed break, full of love. It wasn't supposed to be this much but I got carried away and so now you all get an extra chapter to the story. But you all deserve it. 
> 
> I would like to take a moment to say here that today marks the one year anniversary for this fic. A little over a year ago, I got an idea, and I was encouraged by my beautiful friend Heather to write it. Exactly one year ago I posted those words and was welcomed by the sweetest readers. Never in a million years did I expect that my story would grow to be...well...THIS. It has exceeded my expectations and I never knew it would be loved by so many. 
> 
> So I want to say an extra big thank you to my readers who have been here since day 1. You are real troopers. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers, you make writing and sharing this story a pure joy. This has been a roller coaster of a ride and I am so happy that I didn't have to take it alone. 
> 
> If I could I would hug each of you forever! 
> 
> Another thank you to my beta, Heather (clockworkswan). You helped me so much by talking me down and by always giving me great advice and fun comments that make me laugh *hugs* (I will send you something much more weepy because i'm very emotional over this anniversary)
> 
> If you want to yell at me on twitter, you can at @Author_Jackie or use the tag #tmtcfic
> 
> Songs used this chapter: 
> 
> I Know Places by Taylor Swift  
> Safety Dance by Sleeping At Last (this is the cover I used for the scene)
> 
> An honorable mention to the French lullaby "Une Souris Verte"  
> Also to the song Rainbow Connection by Sleeping At Last (another cover) which was used but the translated French lyrics are shown.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I rambled for so long! I'll go away now!
> 
> Happy Reading!!

“Again.”

Magnus’ eyelids fluttered as he rolled his eyes dramatically. “Alexander, all of this practice is unnecessary...really.”

“Magnus.” Alec gave him a pointed look as he stepped up to the fence posts. “I just want to be sure everything is back as it should be before we move on from here. If we plan on travelling from place to place in the next couple of weeks, I don’t want all of the portals to be a strain on you,” Alec argued as he set up the beer bottles he’d put out for Magnus’ target practice.

“Humor me. Please.” Alec pleaded with large eyes, blinking slowly. He gestured at the bottles one last time before stepping aside with his hands behind his back.

“Fine.” Magnus gave in and flicked his hand up. A ball of red fire shot out of his palm and shattered the bottle on the far left.  
  
Alec let out a long, impressed whistle. “Your hits are getting stronger.”

“You think?” Magnus looked down at his hands, his magic thrumming powerfully in his veins.

Over the past week, the pool inside of him that had felt drained and empty - had begun to fill up steadily. The peaceful days spent on the island with Alec, soaking up the sun and lying underneath the stars, had proven to be just what he needed to get his magic back. He had started out slowly, practicing his magic by doing small acts of magic like moving objects, cleaning up messes, removing Alec’s clothes-just the important small things he would need to do in his everyday life.

Two days ago, Alec had suggested he try something more powerful, to test the waters and see just how much his body could handle. So here he was- shooting balls of magic at Alec’s empty beer bottles and then cleaning up the mess- via magic- before starting the practice all over again.

Five rounds in and Magnus no longer felt as if his magic was fading after a few uses. Now it beat like a drum inside of him, ready and waiting to be released. It was a torrent of commanding energy that resided in his every cell. It filled him, his nerves connecting and fusing with it. His magic had always been a powerful source that he had learned, over years, how to bend to his will, but this was different. This magic was him-it stemmed from him, it was at his mercy, to do with what he pleased. He would not have to learn how to use or control it, because it was there to serve him.

Magnus looked at his closed fist, feeling the power begging to be released. He pushed it down and felt it like a fire in his core. This power was unlike anything he felt before, it was stronger-he was stronger. Magnus raised his arm to aim at the bottle, his power lit like a flash in his belly, the magic quickly burning its way up his spine and through his arms. It waited at the edge of his fingertips as he held it back.

He looked up to see Alec watching him closely, his eyes focused on Magnus’ hand.

Magnus opened his hand quickly. The hairs on his body stood on end as the surge of magic shot out of him in a wave at the second bottle. The moment his magic struck the bottle and shattered the glass, Magnus grasped his hand back to a closed fist, pulling the pieces of glass back together and reforming them back into the shape of the bottle again.

He glanced up at Alec who was watching the targets, his brows raised up, obviously impressed with what Magnus had just done. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

Magnus’ breath came out sounding like something between a laugh and a sigh. “Does this mean I’ve passed your test and we can go back to the beach, Coach?”

The flirtatious smirk Alec gave him over his shoulder as he gathered up the bottles made Magnus want to take back the last bit and suggest they head back to their room instead. It didn’t help that Alec’s hair had been in a constant state of messy, tangled, wind-blown sea salt curls since the start of this vacation. It was this beachy hair that drove Magnus wild. He loved going back to their room at the end of a long day in the sun, to twine his fingers into the mass of curls as he kissed Alec senseless.

In fact, he wanted to take Alec back to the room and not leave for the next hundred years. He wanted to watch Alec arch his back in pleasure whenever he would let his magic lick across his skin. He wanted to-

“Magnus?”

Magnus straightened up and focused his attention on Alec’s curious eyes. “Sorry, what’d you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to get something to eat now or after we go to the beach?”

“After is fine with me. I’m not very hungry right now. Thirsty, yes...hungry, no.” Magnus laughed at the joke only he would understand.

Alec ambled up to him, his lips lifting up in one corner with a smile. “You’re thirsty? I think I can help with that.”

Magnus nodded at him and swallowed dryly.

Alec dipped his head down, letting his lips hover achingly close to Magnus’ lips. “What are you thirsty for?”

Magnus felt his head swimming as he watched the way Alec’s tongue rolled out to lick at his bottom lip. This was another side-effect he had noticed from his magic lately, whenever he used it, it would leave his senses on high alert and his desire for Alec would grow to a desperate need.

“You?” Magnus finally croaked out.

Alec chuckled, his laughter hitting Magnus’ lips in soft breaths as he joined their mouths together.

Magnus closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting Alec kiss him softly under the blue sky, the cool ocean breeze brushing over them, causing the goosebumps to spread across his skin.

Alec pulled back and smiled with lips that were left wet and shiny pink from their kiss. “How about I get you something from the bar?”

Magnus moaned at the loss of Alec’s lips and tried his best to reel himself in. It seemed Alexander did not get the innuendo and he would have to be a bit more clear about what he wanted later. “I guess that’ll do for now. Just get me....a mojito.”

“A mojito?”

Magnus winked at him and patted his arm. “Yep. I’ll get our stuff and meet you under the umbrella. And we can finish this,” Magnus swirled his finger between them, “later.”

Because Magnus _would_ be finishing this later.

Alec’s grin spread, his cheeks pink from sunburn but also, Magnus was sure, from the insistent bashfulness he had outside of the bedroom. “I’d - uh- I’d like that,” Alec stammered out as he tripped over his feet while backing away from Magnus.

Magnus tucked his lips in to hold in his laughter while Alec righted himself on now-steady legs before running off towards the bar.  


\----

 

Isabelle stepped into the office to find Jace sitting at Alec’s desk, his head bowing down in concentration over a stack of papers and files. His fingers were rubbing at his forehead while his other hand quickly flicked his pen against the desk in a steady pattern.

She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face at seeing Jace in here. So focused and so determined to do a good job. This was not Jace’s forte and yet here he was, keeping his oath and doing what he could to help their brother.

“Need my help?” Isabelle asked as she dropped down into supple leather chair at the front of the desk.

Jace looked up at her and smirked. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.” Jace went back to the spreadsheet he’d been looking over. “It’s no wonder why Alec is stressed all the time. The Clave is absolutely ridiculous and almost impossible to deal with.”

“Leave it to Alec to bear the weight of the Institute and suffer through it alone,” Isabelle responded with a sigh.

She carefully adjusted the angle of a picture frame that was on Alec’s desk. It held a photo of her and Alec in the Institute with wide smiles, his arms wrapped around her neck, his head leaning down beside hers. It was one of her favorite pictures of them together. Beside it were two other frames: one held a photo of Alec and Jace showing the time Jace had thrown himself into Alec’s lap one night after a particularly long but successful mission, Izzy had been standing there with her phone when it happened and managed to catch them both with wide smiles. The other was a photo of Alec and Max, Max was younger then but he stood tall beside Alec as if trying to reach his height. Isabelle could remember the way he followed Alec around that night, watching his every move, and trying to be like his older brother.

She smiled contentedly at the fond memories her brother cherished here on his desk. She knew that soon there would be another frame to add to the group. A frame holding a photograph depicting what she always wanted for him: love.

Jace was back to his work, scribbling quickly in untidy, slanted handwriting. Jace was great at many things, and paperwork was not one of those things.

“Clary and I were thinking about going out for dinner. Want to come?” Isabelle asked, straightening a stack of papers that Jace had left in disarray.

Jace glanced over at what she was doing with the papers and then back down at the reports and missions piled up on the desk in front of him. He shook his head. “I want to get this stuff done before Alec gets back. He shouldn’t have to come back to weeks worth of work to catch up on.”

Isabelle smiled fondly at her brother. “Such a good brother.”

Jace laughed. “I mean, he did kind of pick me as his second in command so...I’m technically just doing my job.”

“Right,” Isabelle responded with a laugh.

They jumped as the bright flash of a fire message appeared above the desk, a letter dropping down on top of the reports.

Jace gritted his teeth. “Damn fire messages keep scaring the piss out of me.”

He picked up the letter and chuckled, his face unsurprised. “How did I know? The Clave. So damn needy.” He slipped his finger under the seam of the envelope, breaking the seal. “And one of these days they’re going to catch my hair on fire and I will be forced to sue them.”

Isabelle laughed and bit back a remark on his vanity, now was not the time. She began to rise from her seat to meet Clary for their planned dinner but stopped when she noticed Jace’s jaw clench while he read over the letter, a fire of anger lighting in his eyes. She sank back down and straightened up in her seat. “What is it?”

“Damn it,” Jace whispered.

“What?” Isabelle grew more worried, her mind coming up with a series of disastrous scenarios. This look in Jace’s eye was never a good thing.

“The fucking Clave. Actually, more like Consul Dieudonne,” Jace spat out the elder’s name with a venom even she could feel. “He’s demanding that we turn Alec over to answer questions.”

Jace threw the letter down on the desk and ran his fingers through his hair, his mouth pressed in frustration.

“He can’t do that. We told him they were still recovering.” Isabelle took up the discarded letter and read over it.

“Well the old crow apparently doesn’t believe us,” Jace bit out, his blue and brown eyes shifting across the desk, his fingers gripping at the hair firmly at the scalp.

Isabelle had seen this look before as well, she could tell he was trying to form a plan. She waited a moment before interrupting his thoughts by placing a gentle hand against his arm. “Jace, what are we going to do? If they try to summon or track him…”

“We can’t let that happen, Iz. We need to - we have to find a way to make him untraceable.”

Isabelle nodded slowly and withdrew her arm.

Jace popped his knuckles and then quickly drummed his fingers on the desk, springing into the action of devising a plan. “Okay, text Alec and tell him what’s going on but try not to stress him out or worry him. Let him know we’ve got everything under control.”

Isabelle shrugged her hand up. “How am I suppo-”

Jace continued with his train of thought, ignoring her question. “He and Magnus need to move around a bit, try not stay in one location for too long. It might make it a little bit harder for them to track him down if he’s constantly traveling via magic.”

Jace finally turned to face her. “You get all that?”

Isabelle stared at him blankly. “He has the blocking rune, they won’t be able to track him so easily.”

Jace scoffed.

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t put it past Consul Dieudonne to try a different means of tracking,” Jace said, gesturing to himself. “We have to be safe.”

Isabelle nodded decidedly. There was no way she was going to allow anyone to track Alec by the parabatai bond, it had been through enough and breaking it and risking her brothers’ lives was simply not an option. “Okay...well you do know he’s going to get stressed out if I tell him any of this? You know how he is.”

Jace groaned. “Tell him but don’t tell him, okay?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the impossible request and pulled up the text thread with Alec on her phone. “Yeah, that makes perfect sense,” she said sarcastically under her breath.

“These goddamn bastards couldn’t give him more than a couple of weeks?” Jace ripped up the letter and threw it into the trash.

Isabelle tucked her phone back into her pocket. “Sent. Now we wait for the classic Alec freak out.”

She sighed loudly and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. “In the meantime, what else can we do?”

“We need a mission, something we can report that’s big enough to distract them.” Jace clasped his hands together on the desk and ran his thumb along his jaw.

Now this- distraction- this was Isabelle’s niche. She gave Jace a sly smile and a shrug. “So let's distract them.”

At that moment the door to the office swung open and Clary walked in, Max close on her heels. She stopped in her tracks, red ponytail swaying, her eyes going back and forth between Isabelle and Jace. “What’s going on in here? Why are you two grinning like that? You’re up to something aren’t you?”

Clary looked between the both of them again and nodded. “Yeah, you’re definitely up to something.”

Isabelle laughed and nodded, a devilish grin on her face.

“Well tell me...I want in,” Clary said with a devious smirk as she leaned against the desk.

Max moaned out of frustration and leaned on his cane. “By the Angel, what is it now?”

“We have to find a way to create a diversion or some kind of distraction for the Clave. They want to find Alec,” Jace said, turning in his chair to face Clary and Max.

“Oh. That’s not good,” Clary said.

“Which is why we need a distraction.” Isabelle leaned forward in thought.

They all stood and plotted in silence.

“Well, we can always have Max catch the Institute on fire by practicing his nourishment rune,” Clary said, breaking the silence, her lips still curled in a smirk as she hitched her thumb over her shoulder to point at Max.

“That was like six years ago!” Max exclaimed with an eye roll.

Isabelle and Jace laughed loudly, remembering the infamous fire incident caused by a young Max.

“We’ll keep that in mind but we might need something bigger,” Jace said, choking back his laughter.

Clary leaned on the desk while she thought. “What if I ask Luke to come up with some sort of werewolf drama?”

Max’s brows dropped and he scrunched his nose. “Werewolf drama? Is that a thing?”

“Just something to cause enough of an uproar to make it look as if we need all hands on deck.” Clary crossed her arms across her chest. “I mean, unless someone else can think of a better idea?”

Isabelle looked over at Jace who could only offer her a small shrug in return. “I guess it’s worth a shot?”

“We can always keep coming up with fake problems if it doesn’t work. Maybe have Simon create some vampire drama,” Isabelle added in helpfully with a small laugh.

Max drew his head back. “Vampire drama?! Is this the best you guys can come up with?”

“Right now? Yeah. Don’t worry. As a last resort we _will_ let you burn down the Institute.” Jace rose from the desk and clapped Max on the shoulder on his way out of the office.

Isabelle jumped up from her seat and ruffled Max’s brown curls on her way out, giggling.

“That was one time!” Max shouted after them, shrugging his head a little too late from Isabelle.

 

\----

 

_I know places we won't be found and they'll be_  
_Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
_ _'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places_

Magnus heard the sound of Alec’s book slamming shut. He rolled over lazily onto his stomach, letting the sun shine hotly down on his back as he looked at Alec who was staring off at the ocean.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Magnus said, pushing his sunglasses back on top of his head.

“Did it really end like that? An entire book and nothing?” Alec tossed the book into the tote bag at his feet and took a long drink of his cold beer, the perspiration dripping down the sides of the clear bottle.

Magnus chuckled under his breath. “It’s called a ‘slow burn’, my angel.”

Alec swallowed his beer and licked his lips. “I know, I get it. Establish the relationship and all that but...still...it leaves you...wanting.”

“And that wanting makes you want to read the next book, doesn’t it?”

Alec hummed as he took another long drag of his beer.

“Marketing.” Magnus took a sip of his cocktail that rested in the cupholder of the cooler.

Alec rubbed the cold bottle along his forehead and Magnus gazed longingly as a bead of sweat ran down the line of Alec’s neck, following the stark black rune.

“Slow burns. Is that something people are into? Reading about two people falling in love and not doing anything about it until they just can’t hold it in anymore?” Alec asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm before gazing off at the ocean.

Magnus hummed quietly and admired the way the sun lit up Alec’s profile, the rays reflecting and highlighting every hair that stubbled across his chin and jaw. Sometimes he caught himself admiring Alec like this, in secret the way he used to before they finally expressed their love for each other, unable to hold it in anymore.

Magnus let out a chuckle. “Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

The corner of Alec’s pink lips formed a smile and he looked down at the bottle of beer in his hands before setting it back in the cup holder on his armrest. “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning the second book in the series to appear in Alec’s lap. “Book two. Have at it.”

Alec groaned and turned the blue book over in his hands. “How long do I have to wait in this one?”

“Spoilers.” Magnus winked at Alec and pushed his sunglasses back down to cover his eyes. He stretched out his legs and rested his head on his forearms on top of the beach blanket to the sounds of Alec’s grumbling while he opened the second book in the series.

Alec’s phone chimed in the bag beside them and Alec leaned over to pull the phone out to check whatever message had interrupted their peaceful afternoon.

“Damn it,” Alec whispered quietly under his breath.

Magnus sighed. He knew something would happen sooner or later. Alec seemed to be unable to catch a break. Magnus could only hope that whatever this _‘damn it’_ was for, it wouldn't be anything serious. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Izzy. She says the Clave’s demanding that they turn us over for questioning.”

Magnus saw the weary way Alec rubbed at his eyes, and the way his shoulders dropped as he sank back into the beach chair, the weight of the shadow world returning to his shoulders.

Magnus sat up and moved in closer to peer at the phone’s screen.

“She suggests that we find another location. Move around, make it harder for them to track us,” Alec said with a sigh, “I just- I feel like I’m only postponing the inevitable.”

Magnus laid his hand on Alec’s arm and brushed his fingers soothingly over the corded muscles of Alec’s forearm. “What’s wrong with that? You deserve the break, Alexander. You don’t owe them any explanation.”

Alec closed his eyes and took in a long, slow breath. Magnus reached up to dust off a patch of sand that had made its way into Alec’s beard.

“I know. But it’s hard, you know?” Alec let out a breath through his nose. He glanced down at the phone in his hands. “I’m just so used to following orders. This whole going off the grid, breaking the rules thing,” Alec chuckled at himself, “it’s not me. It’s not what I’m used to.”

“I understand and I love that about you. You’re a responsible, strong leader.”

Magnus caught the way Alec’s eyes began to roll at the praise. He gripped onto Alec’s arm, drawing his attention to him and wiggled his brows at Alec. “It’s hot.”

Alec laughed and dropped his head to hide the blush that Magnus was sure had spread across his cheeks. “I’m glad you understand and can appreciate this about me.”

“The law is the law,” Magnus said in a croaky old man voice before bursting into a fit of laughter, Alec joining in with him.

“This is ridiculous,” Alec said, shaking his head and taking another sip of his beer. “We earned this time off.”

Magnus nodded.

“We deserve this.” Alec took another drag of his beer.

“That’s the spirit!” Magnus cheered him on before stealing a sip of his beer and then cringing at the flavor.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Alec said, looking down at him. Magnus could see a glint of adventure in his hazel eyes that were a blend of light brown, blue, and green today, perfectly resembling the beach and the ocean.

Magnus smiled. He still found it hard to believe that this was his life now. That this beautiful man was his to love and even travel the world with. He could already imagine Alec’s face, wide eyed from excitement at all the lovely sights the world had to offer.  “Where do you want to go?”

Alec shrugged and finished off his beer. “I don’t care.”

Magnus smirked and narrowed his eyes at Alec. “Anywhere you want. Name it.”

“Anywhere?” Alec asked, his tongue swiping over his lips.

“Anywhere.”

“As much as I’ve loved the quiet beach...I have missed the bustle of a city.”

Magnus watched as Alec carefully thought over his choice.

“Tokyo? Paris?” Alec asked, his smile small and uncertain as if he hoped he’d picked a good enough travel destination.

“Honey, we could go have breakfast in Paris, Tokyo for lunch and dinner in Budapest. Really, anywhere you want, I’ll take you. The world is your oyster, Alexander,” Magnus said as he rose up on his knees to plant a kiss on Alec’s cheek.

Alec smiled, his head casually leaning into the kiss. “Fine. We can start with Tokyo.”

“Tokyo it is.” Magnus jumped up and held his hand out to help Alec from his seat.

Alec took his hand and pulled himself up. “You sure your magic is strong enough to create a portal now?”

“My magic is fine, stop being such a worry wart,” Magnus said, throwing his tote bag over his shoulder.

Magnus noticed Alec stop in his tracks. He was looking out at the ocean again, his mouth turned down in a frown while his hands rubbed together anxiously.

“What’s wrong?”

“I really wanted to bring Izzy here.” Alec turned to look at Magnus, his mouth twitching into a sad smile. “I wanted to bring them all here...but Izzy, she’s been dreaming of the ocean her whole life.”

Magnus thought for a moment, his finger tapping against his mouth. “Text her. Tell her I’ll open a portal for her and she can come.”

“Right now?” Alec asked, surprise lacing his tone, his mouth curving up into a hopeful smile.

“Why not?”

“The Clave, they’re trying to find us-”

“And? What time is it there...eight o’clock at night? The Clave isn’t going to do anything about it tonight. She can pop in over here and be back before bedtime.”

Alec’s smile grew. “Are you sure?”

Magnus pulled Alec’s phone out of his bag and tossed it to him. “Text her.”

 

\--

 

Isabelle, Jace and Clary waited in the hallway by the entrance of the Institute for Luke who was on his way over to discuss Clary’s plan for a distraction.

Isabelle’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

 

_[From: Alec     Time: 7:50pm]_

_\--Got your message. We’re going to leave tonight._

_\--But first…_

_\--Are you free tonight?_

 

_[To: Alec        Time: 7:50pm]_

_\--Just meeting with Luke. why?_

 

_[From: Alec     Time: 7:51pm]_

_\--I need you to help me with something. It’s important._

_\--Think you can sneak out for a bit?_

 

_[To: Alec       Time: 7:51pm]_

_\--hello, you do know who you’re talking to, right?_

_\--what do you need me to do?_

  


_[From: Alec      Time: 7:52pm]_

_\--Go to my room. Text me when you’re there._

 

Isabelle put her phone away and looked over at Jace and Clary who were whispering and giggling quietly with each other.

“Hey, you guys think you can handle this meeting without me?”

Jace cut his eyes at Isabelle and unwrapped his arm from around Clary. “You got somewhere better to be?”

Isabelle swallowed and tried her best casual pout and shrug. “It’s just Alec-he just texted me. I think he needs my help with something.”

She noticed the suspicion cross Jace’s face.

“I know what he’s up to,” Jace finally said with a grin.

Isabelle quirked her head. “What is it? What’s he up to?”

“You’ll see. If I’m right, you’ll love it.” Jace smiled at her. “Don’t worry, we got this handled.”

“Are you sure?” Isabelle asked cautiously as she backed away from them.

Clary waved her off. “Yeah, we got this.”

Isabelle smiled at Clary and gave Jace one last look to make sure he was really okay with this.

“Positive. Go,” Jace said with a tip of his head.

“Thanks!” Isabelle smiled and hurried off, running through the hallways, trying to avoid crashing into her colleagues or being stopped and questioned.

She made her way to Alec’s room. The new room he had barely had a chance to use. She closed the door and locked it behind her before pulling out her phone to send Alec a text telling him she was in his room. She paced around his room and waited nervously for his response.

She wondered what it was he could possibly need from her that involved her being in his room while he was on vacation. She glanced over at the neatly made bed and his nightstand with a book resting on top. She had rummaged through his room several times before but now that he was actually in a relationship...well, she just really hoped whatever it was didn’t involve her going through his nightstand drawer. She knew he and Magnus loved each other and were serious in their relationship but she didn't need to see the evidence of that.

She laughed at herself and the direction her thoughts had gone in. Alec would never in a million years involve her in anything that had to do with _that_ area of his life. He was quite possibly the most private person she had ever known.

She relaxed a little at that though when the sound of air swirling came just before a portal opened. She took a step back as Alec stepped out. He was wearing the black and white swim shorts she had bought for him, his sunglasses were pushed back on his head, his hair damp and curling. His skin had a slight tan and the bridge of his nose was tinged pink.

Isabelle smiled widely and ran to hug him. She could smell the salty ocean water on his skin. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t have come back, it’s not safe yet.”

Alec raised a brow at her as he took the sunglasses off of his head and put them on her. He took her hand in his. “Hang on,” he said, pulling her into the portal along with him.

She landed unsteadily, her hand still in Alec’s, the smell of salt on the breeze strong. Her heels sank into the ground and she gasped with excitement as she took in the beach around her. “Oh my god, Alec!”

 

Alec watched with a smile on his face as she took the sunglasses off, her eyes squinting from the blinding light of the sun reflecting off of the sand. She tipped her head back and spread her arms open, the cool breeze blowing her hair back.

This was what he wanted to see. The pure joy that something as simple as being by the ocean could bring her.

Isabelle’s mouth relaxed into a lazy smile, her pitch black hair cascading in dark curls down her back. She stood out like a sore thumb on the bright beach with its clear ocean water dressed in her usual black Shadowhunter gear. She brought her arms down with a loud clap against her sides and breathed in deeply.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Isabelle jumped as a black bikini replaced her clothes. She looked down at it and laughed with excitement.

“Or I can go with another style or color if you prefer?” Magnus asked from his spot beside Alec.

Isabelle giggled and twisted her body around to check out her new bathing suit. “This one’s perfect.”

She looked back at the ocean and stood still.

Alec went up to her and nudged her with his elbow. “What are you waiting for?”

Isabelle looked at Alec, nervous excitement in her small smile. She tucked the wind blown strands of her hair behind her ears and approached the shore slowly.

Alec followed beside her. He had expected her to rush into the ocean as she had when she was younger but he could tell that now she was wanting to savor the moment and enjoy the experience in its entirety. She grabbed onto Alec’s arm and pulled him to the ocean shore with her.

He looked down at her feet when they hit the wet sand. She gasped quietly and he watched as she wiggled her polished toes, burying her feet in the sand.

A wave crashed in front of them, sending the warm water up around their ankles.

She let out a small moan and rolled her shoulders back. “It’s so warm.”

“Want to get in?” Alec asked.

She nodded, never taking her eyes off the ocean and stepped forward, pulling Alec along with her.

She spent the afternoon splashing in the water, sitting on the shore and letting the waves crash over her legs. Magnus joined her while Alec got them drinks and he came back to find them laughing loudly, taking pictures together, and drawing in the sand with their feet. After drinks and tales of their week, they made their way back into the ocean where they floated in the waist high water until the sun started to set.

“I feel guilty for being the only one to get away,” Isabelle said as she twisted her hair into a coil to squeeze out the excess water once they were back on the soft sand of the beach.

Alec dropped down in the sand beside her. “You’ve been dying to go to the beach since you were little, I wanted to bring you even if it was just for the afternoon.”

“We can bring the others back once things settle down,” Magnus said, taking a sip of his drink.

Isabelle leaned into Magnus, putting an arm around his shoulder and squeezing him into her. “Thank you so much for this.”

Magnus brought his hand up to her face and leaned his head against hers in a side hug. “Thank Alexander. It was his idea.”

Isabelle moved closer to Alec and leaned into him. “Thanks, big brother.”

He wrapped an arm around her and felt her yawn against him. He felt guilty now that he realized how tired she would be, having stayed up late into what was the the middle of the night back in her time zone.

They sat there in silence, watching the sun set and listening to the soft sounds of the ocean waves crash into the surf. He noticed Isabelle’s breaths even out to the soft, slow breaths of sleep.

Magnus caught his attention and gave Alec a nod before flicking his wrist to open a portal back to the Institute.

Alec picked Isabelle up and took her folded clothes from Magnus. Magnus then snapped his fingers and replaced Isabelle's wet bathing suit with a warm pair of pajamas.

“I’ll be right back,” Alec whispered quietly as to not wake her.

He tucked Isabelle into his bed back at the Institute and laid her clothes and phone on the nightstand.

“Thank you, Alec, it was perfect,” she muttered quietly into his pillow.

“Love you, Izzy, I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

 

-

 

Back in their room at the bungalow, Magnus was quick to pack his bags, and change into a slim fit black button up shirt and dark wash skinny jeans with pointed toe boots. He was leaning into the mirror and applying the first bit of makeup he had worn on this vacation. As much as Alec loved the way Magnus used eyeliner to accentuate his eyes, he loved it even more that Magnus was comfortable enough with him now to go without any makeup. His face without it was more youthful than Alec could have ever imagined. Being a warlock, of course, gave Magnus an eternal youth and although he never aged, his eyes always held his years of wisdom. But seeing Magnus with no make up, his worries gone as he laid on the beach or splashed in the ocean made Alec realize just how youthfully timeless Magnus truly was.  

“What?” Magnus asked, pausing, the pencil held up to his lower lid.

Alec blinked quickly, realizing he’d been openly staring at Magnus the entire time.

“What?” Alec asked, going back to his task of changing into city clothes.

“You were staring at me,” Magnus said with a smirk and went back to applying his eyeliner.

Alec went up behind Magnus and curled his hands around Magnus’ hips. He kissed softly at the base of Magnus’ neck. “Am I not allowed to appreciate how transcendentally gorgeous my boyfriend is?”

Magnus laughed. “My, my, Alexander, breaking out the big compliments tonight.”

Alec trailed his lips up to Magnus’ earlobe, nipping at it softly. “I can go bigger if I need to.”

Alec felt Magnus’ body shiver against him and he tipped his head to the side, an invitation for Alec to continue.

Alec kissed his way back down, letting his tongue follow the curve of Magnus’ neck, the salty taste of the ocean still on his skin. He curled his fingers over the collar of Magnus’ shirt and pulled it aside to reach the top of Magnus’ shoulder.

“I could do this all day,” Alec whispered over the wet trail of kisses.

“Mmmm,” Magnus moaned. “I could let you.”

Alec laughed softly. “Don’t tempt me. You know how I get in the moment...I couldn’t care less that the Clave is chasing us.”

Magnus laughed and turned in Alec’s arms. “How about we get to Tokyo first? Then we can bring in the new country with a bang. Pun intended.”

Alec threw his head back and laughed. “ _That_ was a terrible pun.” He kissed Magnus one last time on the cheek before going back to his suitcase, shaking his head along the way.

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully and went back to applying his makeup. “It was hilarious, don’t pretend otherwise.”

Alec laughed under his breath as he quickly shoved his clothes into his suitcase. He threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, his dark brown leather jacket slung over his arm. “Ready.”

Magnus whirled around and gave him an approving flick of his brows. “The James Dean look again, I see. I very much approve.”

Magnus went up to him and fluffed his fingers through Alec's hair. “Such effortless beauty.”

Alec shook his head and rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “It’s more like, there’s nothing else I can do with this mess so this is what you get.”

Magnus gave him a quick kiss before picking up his bag and snapping his fingers, his magic swirling open a portal. He took Alec’s hand in his and gave him a wink. “I guess I will just have to take what I can get.”

 

_And we run_  
_Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
_ _My love_

  


\----  


“Three days in Tokyo. What’s the verdict, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he inspected the blade of a sword carefully.

“I feel like three days is not nearly enough time to do it all.” Alec picked up a samurai sword from the display rack and admired the sharp edge of the blade.

“Well, you’ve been to your first cat cafe-”

“New York needs one of those.” Alec gave Magnus a grin. “Although, I suppose that might make Chairman jealous.”

Magnus laughed. “You do not want to make my little Chairman jealous.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve felt his wrath before when I don’t pay him enough attention because I’m busy with you.” Alec laughed.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “He is such a brat. Anyways, we bar hopped in Golden Gai-”

“Worst hangover I’ve ever had,” Alec added in quickly, “but incredibly fun,” he finished with a smile.

“We’ve done the traditional tea ceremony, you’ve soaked in a hot spring, you bought strange things from vending machines, tried every setting on the toilet at the hotel-”

“Could you not say that last one so loudly?” Alec looked around at the other shoppers in the quiet shop, his eyes wide in a mild panic.

Magnus laughed at Alec’s adorably embarrassed expression. “What else do you want to do before we leave?”

Alec wiggled his nose as he thought about it, his eyes still inspecting the black samurai sword. “How about…a sumo match?”

Magnus grinned. “Excellent choice. It’s been ages since I’ve been to one of those.”

Alec set the sword back on its rack with one last lingering trail of his fingers across its handle.

Magnus followed after him, taking up the samurai sword and its _saya_ as he passed by.

“Quick stop by the register and we’ll head back,” Magnus said, carrying the sword over to the store clerk.

“Magnus, you don’t have to buy that for me,” Alec objected, just like Magnus knew he would.

Magnus pulled the crisp stack of yen banknotes from his wallet and handed the total amount over to the clerk with a pleased smile. “Why not? What if I want to buy my beloved this beautiful samurai sword?”

Magnus saw Alec drop his head down, his tongue swiping over his lips. “It’s too much.”

 _“Arigatou gozaimasu_ ,” Magnus said with a small bow of his head to the store clerk before turning to Alec, a boxed sword in hand. “I wanted to get it for you.”

Alec took the box in his hands and cradled it against him. “Thank you...or should I say _arigatou?_ ”

Magnus winked at him. “When in Japan.”

 

\---

 

Alec walked through the _Jardins des Tuileries_ with Magnus’ hand in his. The flowers were in full bloom and he’d been sure to pack his allergy medication just in case he found himself in a scenario such as this. “I can’t believe I’ve gone my entire life without visiting the Louvre. All of the art, Magnus, it was amazing!”

“And that wasn’t even all of it. I have so many things I want to show you, Alexander.” Magnus leaned into him playfully. “But first, our cliche picnic lunch at _Champ de Mars_!”

“Hey! Why does it have to be cliche?” Alec asked, trying to sound positively offended.

Magnus laughed as he swung the picnic basket by his side. “I’m only joking.”

“Mhmm.” Alec briskly made his way down the stairs at the exit and took out his phone to snap a picture of Magnus at the top. “I don't even care that I'm being a total tourist right now.”

“The picture would look better if you were in it too.” Magnus quickly descended the stairs and bumped into Alec with his hip. “There's nothing wrong with enjoying the tourist attractions. Now get a picture of both of us.”

Alec pulled Magnus in against his chest and reached his long arm out, taking a quick photo of them smiling together.

“There, now that’s better,” Magnus said, strolling ahead of Alec.

Alec watched as Magnus walked away, lean legs in black slim pants, the deep purple of his shirt bringing out the golden tan he had from their beach days. “I beg to differ.”

They made their way out of the _Jardins des Tuileries_ and ended up following the Seine.

Alec pointed at the barges floating down the Seine. “Didn’t you say we were having dinner on the Seine one night?”

Magnus shot Alec a quick glare from the corner of his eye. “Yes, although I was hoping you’d forget so you would be surprised tonight.”

Alec grinned. “Would it help if I pretend to be surprised tonight?”

“It would, actually, thank you very much,” Magnus said with a pout.

“Then I will be the most surprised person you have ever seen tonight.” Alec dipped his head down to place a quick, rough kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

After a pleasant stroll and a quick cab ride, they arrived at _Champ de Mars_ amidst the other couples and happy families that were relaxing on the beautiful, sunny lawn.

Alec spread the red blanket out on the grass and watched as Magnus set out the picnic. He had packed a bundle of fruits and cheeses and freshly baked bread from that morning. He even packed wine and bottled water. Magnus had planned it all.

They ate and talked and laughed. It was a beautiful day and the time seemed to pass slowly and peacefully. The way it often did when he was with Magnus, Alec noticed.

“Could I bother you into taking one more touristy photo with me, _mon chéri?_ ” Alec danced the phone playfully in front of them.

“ _Oui, mon chéri.”_ Magnus moved in closer beside Alec and put his back to the Eiffel Tower. “You’ll want to get that in the background,” he said before taking a quick sip of his wine.

Alec held the phone out and angled it from below to get them in it as well as the Eiffel Tower. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Magnus smiled and Alec pressed the button once and then again when he surprised Magnus with a kiss on the cheek.

He scrolled through the pictures and he had to say, the last picture was his favorite. His eyes were closed tightly, his lips pressed firmly against Magnus’ cheek while Magnus laughed joyously, with crinkled eyes and his smile all teeth and cheer, wine glass in hand.

“That is going on my desk when I get back.” Alec tossed his phone aside and leaned back on the picnic blanket, his legs straightening out in front of him.

Magnus stretched his arms over head and laid on his back, his head resting in Alec’s lap.

Alec smiled down at him and ran his fingers through the soft strands of Magnus’ purple-streaked hair. “You comfortable?”

Magnus’ lips curved into a proud smile as he wiggled his shoulders down and rested his hands on top of his stomach, lacing his fingers together. “Quite so, thank you for asking.”

Alec chuckled and continued his slow strokes through Magnus’ hair. “Good, I’m glad.”

“All the wine and fruit has me sleepy,” Magnus paused to let out a soft yawn. “It's been a long time since I’ve done something like this.” Magnus’ voice grew quiet as sleep began to overtake him. “I wish I could spend every day like this.”

“Mm. That would be nice.”

These moments of peace were something Alec never expected to have, especially not in his line of work, but that only made him more grateful for them. Magnus’ fingers had been grazing softly against Alec’s thigh and Alec noticed that his hand had now stilled. He leaned over to see that Magnus had fallen asleep in his lap; with the noon sun shining down on them and a cool breeze in the air.

Alec smiled and kept still so as to not wake him. If anyone deserved a moment of rest, it was Magnus.

“ _Maman! Le monsieur est endormi!”_ a tiny, quiet whisper came from beside him.

 

> _“Mommy, the man is asleep!”_

Alec turned to see a little girl standing beside him, peering over at Magnus’ sleeping form, her soft brown curls blowing in the breeze.

“ _Mathilde, laisse-le tranquille,”_ the girl’s mother called out softly from her picnic blanket ten feet away. “ _Pardon, monsieur.”_

 

> _“Mathilde, leave them alone.”_

Alec shook his head with a smile. “ _Pas de souci.”_

 

> _“No worries.”_

The young girl, Mathilde, sat in the grass beside him and continued to watch Magnus. “ _Vous devriez lui chanter.”_ Her voice was small and quiet.

 

> _“You should sing to him”_

“ _Vraiment?”_

 

> _“Really?”_

She nodded, a curl falling to the center of her forehead. She looked up at Alec then, light brown freckles speckled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her smile small and sweet, and her green eyes bright in the sunny day. Alec noticed she had a small patch of brown in the midst of the green in her right eye.

 _Just like Jace_ , he thought with a smile.

She started singing quietly as she plucked strands of grass from the ground, “ _Une souris verte, qui courait dans l’herbe, Je l’attrape par la queue, Je la montre à ces messieurs. Ces messieurs me disent: Trempez-la dans l’huile, Trempez-la dans l’eau. Ca fera un escargot tout chaud.”_

Alec laughed softly at her lullaby and she turned to him with another sweet smile and a giggle. She looked over her shoulder at her mom, who was watching their interaction carefully while holding a sleeping baby in her arms, and then looked back at Alec. “ _Maman me dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers.”_

 

> _“Mommy says not to talk to strangers.”_

“ _Je m’appelle Alec. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des étrangers.”_

 

> _“I’m Alec. Now we’re not strangers.”_

Mathilde smiled at him and jumped up to stand. She twirled in place, batting her arms up and down. Attached to the sleeves of her dress was a sheer fabric, it connected to the back of her dress and it opened up like fluttering wings as she flapped her arms. The glitter adorning it sparkled in bright greens and pinks in the sunlight.

“ _Je suis un papillon!”_ Mathilde said happily as she twirled.

 

> _“I am a butterfly!”_

She ran around weaving between the picnic blankets, twirling as she went, her yellow dress blowing gently in the breeze. She stopped with heavy breaths and took a seat beside her mother and Alec could hear her sweet voice talking in quiet whispers as she bit into a strawberry.

Alec went back to watching the wide variety of park goers: the picnickers, the families, the couples, the children attempting to fly a kite on the intermittent breeze, the friends laughing wildly together, the students studying over books. For this small slice in time, everyone was happy and safe, all thanks to the amazing man sleeping in his lap. Because of him, Alec could forget about his worries, and his responsibilities for these few weeks.

He heard the soft footsteps approach him again and he smiled to himself knowing it would be Mathilde. He saw her small feet stretch out beside him and he gave her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. In one hand she had a small white flower and in the other she had a sketch pad and a pouch with colors inside. She set the notebook down in front of her and dropped the pencil pouch on top of it. She let out a dramatic sigh and pressed the bud of the flower up to her nose, breathing it in deeply before passing it up to Alec.

She smiled at him with a sweet, closed lipped smile and twirled the flower between her small fingers, making the flower spin as she let out a small giggle.

“ _Est-ce que c’est ta fleur préférée?_ ” Alec asked her sweetly.

 

> “ _Is this your favorite flower?”_

Mathilde nodded and urged the flower out to him again. “ _Oui. C’est pour toi._ ”

 

> “ _Yes. For you.”_

“ _Pour moi?_ ” Alec asked, his mouth going up into a smile.

 

> “ _For me?”_

Mathilde nodded again, her curls bobbing along with her.

Alec smiled and took the flower. “ _Elle est belle, merci._ ”

 

> _“It’s beautiful, thank you.”_

Mathilde simply nodded again as if she knew this to be an absolute fact. She laid down beside Alec on her belly, her feet swinging in the air as she unzipped her pencil pouch.

Alec watched her small, cherubic fingers flutter over the spilled out colors as she expertly and artistically contemplated her decision over which color to start with. She let out a small ‘a-ha’ and she picked up a gray color that she quickly touched down to the paper and started drawing a series of long lines and criss-cross lines. At first, he couldn’t tell what she was drawing but then as she started on the next series of lines, he could see the resemblance, The Eiffel Tower.

Mathilde’s attention was now solely focused on her drawing, her small lips pressed in a tight line, her head tipping side to side while she added more lines, curls spilling over her small sun-kissed shoulders.

Alec looked over at Mathilde’s mother who was watching them carefully, her face apologetic. Alec was quick to give her a soft smile and a small shake of his head to let her know that Mathilde was perfectly welcome beside them. She nodded in return and kept rocking the baby in her arms.

Alec watched the clouds pass slowly in the sky completely content being surrounded by the sound of Mathilde’s soft humming while his fingertips softly brushed along the tips of Magnus’ hair.

He could hear the drag of her crayons along her paper going slowly and then quickly, matching the melody of her song. The song was slow and sweet, perfectly fitting for the moment he had found himself in. He leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes.

_“Un jour l’arc-en-ciel dévoilera ses merveilles,_

_aux amants, aux rêveurs, et moi.”_ Mathilde’s voice sang a small, soft tune and Alec smiled at the sound.

 

> _“Someday the rainbow will reveal its wonders,_
> 
> _to lovers, to dreamers, and me”_

Alec’s heart felt as if it might burst from his chest as he listened to her tiny voice singing beside him while she colored. It had been so long since he’d been around children that he had forgotten how innocent they were, how they lived their lives in the moment, and how they showed kindness even to strangers. He knew that this moment wouldn’t last long, soon Mathilde’s mother would take her back and Alec would say goodbye to his new friend, and he would now know what it felt like, if even for the tiniest of moments, to have a family one day.

Alec felt Magnus shift in his lap as he began to stir.

Mathilde’s song came to a stop.

She rose from her lying position, her hand resting on Alec’s thigh as she pushed herself up. Alec opened his eyes and saw her watching Magnus closely.

 _“Il se réveille,”_   Mathilde whispered softly to Alec behind her small hand.

 

> “ _He’s waking up.”_

Mathilde continued to watch Magnus with her green and brown eyes as Magnus moved from his spot in Alec’s lap.

Magnus let out a tired moan as he stretched and Mathilde giggled behind her hands.

Magnus sat up, his eyes opening wide when he spotted Mathilde who was now sitting beside Alec, her legs bouncing up and down in the grass.

Magnus laughed softly. “I thought I heard a friendly voice.”

“ _Magnus, je te présente Mathilde,”_ Alec said with a pleased smile on his face while he gestured at Mathilde.

 

> _“Magnus, I present to you, Mathilde_.”

_“Bonjour, jeune fille,”_ Magnus said with a grin and a small bow of his head.

 _“Bonjour, monsieur!”_ Mathilde chirped as she jumped up and twirled around in place.

 

-

Magnus noticed the jump of a smile Alec gave little Mathilde. His eyes watched her endearingly as she twirled and Magnus felt his heart flutter. He always suspected that Alec would be good with kids but never had the opportunity to see it for himself.

“She’s been keeping me company while you napped, _and_ she even sang you a lullaby.” Alec spun a small white flower in his fingers. “She said this is her favorite flower.”

Mathilde clapped her small hands and knelt down to pick up a piece of paper she had been coloring on, the colors falling from the page and landing in the soft grass and on top of her sketch pad.

She extended it out to Magnus, a wide smile on her face, her cheeks rosy and freckled. She was absolutely precious, Magnus thought.

 _“J’ai fait ça pour vous!”_ she said happily.

 

> _“I made this for you!”_

Magnus’ brows went up in surprise and he laughed softly, taking the picture from her. He looked at the drawing where she had drawn the Eiffel Tower to her best ability and in front of it there was a tall Alec, holding hands with what Magnus recognized to be him. They were smiling at each other and her attention to detail showed in the purple streaks she included in Magnus’ hair that he had forgotten he put in that morning.

 _“Vous êtes très joli, monsieur,”_ Mathilde said with a dreamy sigh as she batted her long lashes with round, green eyes, gazing up at him.

 

> _“You are beautiful, sir.”_

Alec’s laughter came from below, it was a deep, heavy laugh that took his breath away in gasps.

Mathilde looked over at Alec and quickly added in, _“vous aussi!”_

 

> _“You too!”_

Magnus scrunched his nose and smiled sweetly at Mathilde who was smiling nervously back at him.

“ _Mathilde, est-ce que tu veux voir un tour de magie?”_ Magnus asked her. She smiled widely, all small teeth and rounded cheeks. She dropped down to her knees in front of him, listening intently. “ _Tu crois en la magie?_ ”

 

> _“Mathilde, do you want to see a magic trick?”_
> 
> _“Do you believe in magic?”_

Mathilde nodded excitedly and leaned forward with a whisper, “ _Oui.”_

Alec leaned in as well and Magnus gestured for Alec to give him the flower. Alec laid the small white flower gently in his palm.

Magnus loved seeing the twinkle in a child’s eyes while they waited for magic that would change their world forever. He hadn’t performed magic for a mundane in a long time. It was not the safest thing for him to do but every century or so, Magnus would find himself in the mood to share just a little magic with a child. The joy on their face made the risk worth it, and so far, he had yet to find himself in trouble over the small bits of magic he would give them.

Mathilde was watching the flower in his palm closely, her breath was still and Magnus tried not to laugh at how adorable she looked, holding her breath and waiting for the magic.

“ _Regarde bien,”_ Magnus whispered to her.

 

> _"Watch carefully."_

Her green eyes were locked in on the flower and Magnus snapped his fingers.

She drew in a small breath, a smile growing on her face as the white flower turned into a tiny white butterfly. It flew around and landed on the tip of her button nose.

 _“Un papillon,”_ she whispered in awe.

She looked at Magnus - over the butterfly on her nose - and he gave her a quick wink.

The butterfly flew off and she jumped up to chase after it, giggling all the while.

“The Clave would have a cow if they knew you did that,” Alec said with a laugh as he brought his knees up to his chest.

“The Clave can have as many cows as they like,” Magnus dismissed.

“Why take such a risk?” Alec asked, his voice was gentle and curious, not chiding like one would expect from a Shadowhunter so used to following the Clave’s laws.

Magnus watched Mathilde run around cheerfully as he rolled over his reasons in his mind. The first time he had shared magic with a mundane child was when he was living with the Silent Brothers; he would often sneak out to visit the children of a local orphanage and there, he would perform small acts of magic that they would gasp and gape at. Seeing the smiles on their faces, he knew then that even if he couldn’t do it regularly, he would find a way to share his magic with a child every once in awhile.

“Little Mathilde there will always remember that Sunday in the park when she witnessed the inexplicable, and maybe it will always remind her that there is magic in this world and to never stop looking for it.” Magnus watched as she chased after the butterfly around the park, stopping to watch it closely whenever it landed on a blade of grass or on her finger. “And look how happy she is. That’s why I risk it.”

Magnus looked over at Alec, whose eyes were watching Mathilde make her way around the park with the butterfly close in front of her.

Alec sighed and rested his chin against his knees, keeping his eyes on her. “I think that’s an amazing gift to give a child.”

Magnus watched her run off, a smile on his face, he shook his head and looked back at Alec. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. What a date I turned out to be.”

Alec tipped into Magnus with his shoulder. “It’s fine, I had good company.”

Magnus looked down at the drawing he was still holding. “I think little Mathilde is going to grow up to be a fine artist one day. I have an eye for these sorts of things, you know?”

Alec looked over at the picture. “Are you going to be her number one fan?”

Magnus scoffed. “Yeah. Duh.”

Alec chuckled and pulled Magnus in to lean against his side. “Do you want to go back to the apartment for a real nap?”

“No, we don’t have to do that. We can stay here or go sight-seeing some more if you want,” Magnus said before taking in a deep breath and relaxing into Alec’s side.

Magnus felt Alec’s warm lips against his head first in a soft kiss and then moving against him with his words. “What I want is to spend time with you.”

“That’s all I want to do too, and we can do that here or back at the apartment, whichever you want,” Magnus said, dropping his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“I am shocked you are not tired of me yet, Magnus,” Alec said as he laid back on his elbows on the blanket.

“Tired of you?” Magnus leaned back and admired the sight of Alec reclining back against the red blanket, the bright green grass behind him. He let out a contented sigh. “That is absolutely not possible.”

Magnus saw the smile on Alec’s face grow, the light of the sun catching the green in his eyes. This was a sight that Magnus was positive he would never tire of. In all his years, Alexander Lightwood had to be the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Alec smiling, Alec sitting in the sunlight, Alec sleeping, Alec staring off in the distance with the breeze blowing through his hair. Alec, Alec, Alec. Magnus could go on seeing Alec for the rest of his life and he would always find something new to take his breath away.

Magnus leaned in towards him and gently brushed his nose against Alec’s.

Alec lifted his head to catch Magnus’ smiling lips in a soft peck. “I want to go back. Cuddling in bed with you and taking a nap sounds perfect right now.”

-

Alec woke up to soft kisses against his hand.

He moaned and opened his eyes to see the red glow of the setting sun filter in through the window and the smooth, golden brown of Magnus’ skin glowing in the sunlight.

Alec shifted and looked down into Magnus’ smiling eyes.

“It’s almost time for our dinner reservation,” Magnus said, voice raspy from sleep.

Alec swallowed and brought Magnus’ hand up to his lips. “I can’t wait to see where you’re taking me.”

Magnus laughed and smiled coquettishly. “I’m an excellent keeper of surprises. You will never guess.”

Alec let out a laugh and pulled Magnus in closer to his chest. “Only the promise of a date with you could get me out of this bed right now.”

“I promise it will be worth your while, Alexander.” Magnus sat up slightly, his weight resting on his elbow.

Alec looked up at Magnus, his hair falling down as he leaned over him, his necklace swinging and hitting against his bare chest.

He threaded his fingers around the chain of the necklace and tugged Magnus down gently until their lips were brushing against each other. “Every moment with you is worth my while, Magnus.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alec tipped his chin up and closed the distance between them, capturing Magnus’ mouth against his.

Magnus moaned softly as Alec deepened their kiss, his hand clutching tightly on the necklace as he pulled Magnus closer into him.

Magnus still tasted of the wine and strawberries they had on their picnic and Alec felt drunk from the way Magnus kissed him, with his tongue gliding softly inside of his mouth, his nose breathing him in deeply, his fingers curled in his hair and his nails scratching at his scalp, sending firing sparks through his nerve endings.

Magnus pulled back just enough to speak through ragged breaths, “Dinner’s at 8:30.”

Alec looked at the clock on the nightstand. _6:37_

“Plenty of time,” Alec said, quickly bringing Magnus’ mouth back down to his as he gripped onto Magnus and flipped them over- swapping places.

Magnus laughed and pulled the white sheets over them.

 

\----

 

_We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind_  
_\--_  
_I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find_  
_And we can act like we come from out of this world_  
_Leave the real one far behind,  
_ _And we can dance_

 

Magnus sipped at his glass of red wine while the waiter listed the chef’s specials. Alec watched the firelight dance across Magnus’ features, the light reflecting on a fleck of glitter at the corner of his eye. Alec let his eyes wander down to the exposed chest that shimmered underneath the open collar of the cobalt blue shirt Magnus had chosen to wear tonight. His usual necklaces rested against his chest, dipping low into the collar. He wore a well cut black suit jacket that hugged the curves of his biceps whenever he brought his glass of wine up to his mouth.

Alec took a long drink of his wine and found himself wishing that the waiter could move on to another table already. He heard the pen click to a close and the waiter walked off with a smile.

“I thought he would never leave,” Alec groaned out, setting his glass back down on the white table cloth.

Magnus cheeks rose in a smile as he sipped his wine again. “And you say _I’m_ the impatient one.”

“When it comes to some things you are.” Alec toyed with the fork on the table.

“Well, getting you naked is one of my favorite things to do. I will never have patience for that but you may find that I do have plenty of patience in other areas.”

Alec clicked his tongue, a blush rising to his cheeks. He wished he didn’t have this reaction whenever Magnus spoke this way about him. After everything they had done together - and to each other - these past few weeks, he thought his body would for sure quit getting so easily embarrassed mentioning it in casual conversation in public.

“Well, I have plenty of patience in all areas except when people are talking too much,” Alec finally said, once he regained control of his fluttering heart.

Magnus nodded as he ran a finger around the base of his wine glass. “I think I know who this is about…”

“Like Simon. By the angel. He. Never. Stops.” Alec stressed this fact by tapping on the tabletop firmly with each word.

“And there it is.” Magnus laughed. “I knew you were going to bring up our dear, Stanley.”

“‘Our’ nothing,” Alec said simply with a single furrowed brow.

Magnus sipped his wine happily. “I’ve grown fond of the young boy. He’s sweet and well-meaning.”

Alec groaned. “Not you too. How does he- How does he do that? He’s somehow convinced my sister to be with him and now you’re saying you’re ‘fond’ of him. Ugh.”

Magnus took Alec’s hands in his and cupped them gently. “Let’s not spend our romantic dinner talking about Simon.”

Alec pulled back his shoulders and traced the creases in Magnus’ palms with his fingertips. “You’re right. I have absolutely loved the Cotswolds.”

“Oh yeah?”

Alec nodded and looked over at the window with the soft rain falling on the flowers outside. “It’s peaceful and...quaint. It’s picturesque.”

“Picturesque,” Magnus repeated. “Perfect way to describe it.”

“Where are we off to next?” Alec asked, looking back at Magnus who tore his gaze from the window and looked up at him.

“Well, I know you had that list of places you would still like to see but I had one slight detour in mind, if you don’t mind.”

Alec leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. “Now I’m intrigued.”

“It’s a surprise.” Magnus leaned back and crossed his arms, matching Alec’s pose.

“Does that mean you’ve already told me before?” Alec looked up in thought and tapped at his chin. “I mean, we both know you don’t know how to keep surprises.”

Magnus laughed. “I have not ruined this surprise, thank you very much.”

Alec looked back at Magnus studying the sweet, secretive grin that was on his face. “Do I get a clue? Oh! If I guess correctly do I get a prize? Do I get to...give you a massage?”

Magnus leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, his chin resting in his palm. “You know that reward benefits me more than it does you?”

“Does it though?” Alec winked at Magnus and had a sip of his red wine, its effects working to loosen him up.

Magnus’ shoulders shook from his laughter and he pursed his lips as he thought it over carefully. “Okay. It’s the most magical place on earth,” he hinted with a quick raise of his brows.

“The most magical place on earth…” Alec’s mind went over all the magical places he could think of. Alicante? No, that couldn’t possibly be it. Why would Magnus take him there? He instead turned his thoughts to everything Max may have told him before regarding warlocks. Surely he had mentioned prominent magical locations that were related to warlocks. The Spiral Labyrinth? No, that wasn’t allowed. That location was known only to the chosen few who worked there. His mind was drawing a blank. He could not think of a single place on earth that was magical, much less, _the most magical place on earth._

“I...have...nothing,” Alec finally admitted in defeat.

Magnus stopped staring into the wine glass he had been swirling. “Oh, I didn’t expect you to actually guess it at all.”

Alec pouted. “Surely I’ve heard of this place before.”

“Hmm…you very well may have. Actually, I would be _shocked_ if you hadn’t heard of it before.”

Alec nodded in thought and took a sip of his wine and narrowed his eye on Magnus. “I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“I highly doubt that,” Magnus sang softly.

Magnus suddenly perked up and sat down his wine glass. “Oh I love this song!”

Alec tipped his head to better hear the song with its soft strumming of a guitar that played a soothing, quiet tune.

Magnus rose from the table and held his hand out to Alec. “Dance with me?”

Alec straightened up in his seat and looked around the restaurant. “Right here? Right now?”

There was no dance floor, no other couples dancing. This was absolutely not the place for dancing but…he looked back up at Magnus who was waiting patiently with his hand extended, not paying any of the other guests any mind. 

“Yes, right here and right now. I can’t think of a better time to dance with you, Alexander.”

Alec swallowed nervously. “All right.” 

He took Magnus’ hand as he stood.

Magnus placed one warm hand on Alec’s waist, and stepped into Alec, coming into hold.

Alec could feel the other patrons’ stares on his back and he shifted awkwardly, trying to find his footing. He hugged his free arm around Magnus’ shoulder and rested his head against Magnus’ as he let Magnus guide them into the gentle side to side step of a slow dance. 

The restaurant was quiet, more quiet than Alec had realized. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of Magnus’ skin as he let the nerves wash away.

Magnus’ thumb grazed along his waist where his hand rested. “Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight in that suit, Alexander?”

Alec smiled against Magnus. “I don’t think you did.”

He heard Magnus tut in his ear.

“I am ashamed of myself. I’ll have to make it up to you.” Magnus sealed this promise with a small kiss on Alec’s jaw that sent a tickle across his skin.

Alec opened his hand in Magnus’ hold and threaded their fingers together. He found that the anxiousness he felt at dancing with Magnus in the middle of the restaurant was no longer there. It was replaced by a feeling of...pride. Was that the correct word for it? He felt proud to have Magnus as his boyfriend, the love of his life. He felt proud to hold him closely like this for the world to see. Proud to be in love with him and not ashamed in the least bit to show it in anyway he could. He was proud to be with someone he could spontaneously dance with in the middle of a restaurant in a quiet village.

Alec tilted his head to look into Magnus’ eyes; with their deep brown and all their love.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus spoke softly, keeping his gaze on Alec’s eyes.

Alec brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the tips of Magnus’ fingers. “I love you too, Magnus.”

Magnus closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec could feel Magnus’ breaths blowing softly at the nape of his neck, his heart beating strongly against Alec’s chest, and the hum of magic in the palm of Magnus’ hand as Magnus turned them in slow circles.

Magnus pulled apart just as the song ended to kiss Alec tenderly on the lips.

Alec opened his eyes once Magnus’ lips left his and the soft sound of applause surrounded them.

Magnus’ smile lit up as he looked around at the diners that were clapping for them. Alec too looked around at the welcoming crowd around them. Some clapped while others held up glasses to them. Alec returned their smiles with a nervous smile of his own and nodded to show his appreciation.

Magnus walked them back to their table where their waiter stood waiting for them with the bottle of wine to refill their glasses.

“If I didn’t know any better, i would say you liked the attention, Alexander,” Magnus teased him. 

Alec shook his head and didn’t even try to straighten his smile. “Not the attention, no. The acceptance though, that’s nice.”  


_We can dance if we want to, we've got all your life and mine_  
_As long as we abuse it, we’re never gonna lose it_  
_Everything will work out right_

They walked down the cobblestoned path that led to the gardens on the property they were staying in. The rain had stopped and left them with the cool, wet air. The lavender bushes lining the walkway were filling the air with their fragrance.

Magnus picked a sprig of the lavender bush and held it up to his nose, breathing in the sweet and soothing scent.

“Magnus, you’re probably not supposed to pick the flowers,” Alec rushed out in a whisper.

Magnus looked up to see Alec looking around the garden nervously to see if anyone had seen them.

He chuckled and tucked the stem of lavender in the breast pocket of Alec’s suit.

“I thought you were turning over a new rebellious leaf,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s chest.

Alec nervously pulled them into a small alcove in the garden that was hidden with low hanging branches.

“You are adorable when you break the rules.” Magnus giggled.

Alec licked his lips and laughed. “Maybe we didn’t break the rules, or did you see a sign that said no picking flowers? Are they going to say something when they see me walk in with this?”

Alec rested his hand gently against the lavender in his breast pocket.

Magnus laughed again and took Alec’s hands in his. “I don’t think they are going to miss a tiny sprig of lavender. It’s fine.”

Alec’s face shifted from worry to amusement and Magnus was sure Alec was internally laughing at himself for his reaction over a picked flower.

Magnus looked over at the flowers that surrounded them in the alcove, yellow and white blossoms spotted throughout the green bushes. Rain drops fell from the stems and petals. “Everything looks more beautiful after the rain.”

“Hey Magnus,” Alec said, getting his attention.

Magnus turned to him. “Yeah?”

Magnus instantly noticed the slight shift in Alec’s stance, moving his weight from one leg to the other. The nervous way he licked his lips, curling them in over his teeth and the way his breathing slowed to deep breaths, his eyes cast down at the ground.

“Is something wrong?”

Alec shook his head and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a small, black box. “I-uh- I got you something,” Alec said quietly, holding out the box.

“Me?” Magnus stared at the box for a moment, not meaning to hesitate the way he did but he had not expected this. Magnus gave, he rarely received, but Alec seemed to be tearing down every low expectation Magnus had when it came to love and friendship; by constantly proving to him that things wouldn’t always be the way he expected.

“Yeah, you.” Alec gestured with the gift before Magnus finally took it from him. “Open it.”

Magnus lifted the lid from the box and looked inside. Resting against the velvet cushion was a charm of an angel wing, its details intricately etched out of mother of pearl.

Magnus lifted it delicately out of the box and traced his thumb over the details. The fine golden chain attached to the top glinted in the setting sunlight like a golden strand of hair. The necklace was soft, fragile, and beautiful.

“Alexander, it’s lovely.”

“It’s supposed to bring you divine angelic protection,” Alec said with an endearingly crooked smile. “And since you have me...I can be that for you.”

Magnus bit into his lip, a smile spreading on his face. Alec had bought him a present to bring him divine protection. Protection, for him, a centuries old warlock. The thought warmed Magnus up inside and he smiled as he pressed the necklace against his heart. “Thank you.”

Alec gave him a nod. “You’re welcome.”

“Now. Put it on me, please.” Magnus handed the necklace to Alec, who gently grasped the chain with his fingers, and turned around.

Alec brought the fine chain around Magnus’ neck, laying it gently against his chest and drawing his fingers along the chain and across the skin of Magnus’ neck as he hooked the latch of the necklace.

Magnus turned back to face Alec and ran his fingers along the thin chain of gold all the way down to the pearlescent angel wing that rested just below his collar, in the center of his breastbone. “What do you think?”

“It looks even better on you than I imagined it would.” Alec reached up and traced his fingers over the golden chain along Magnus’ collar.

“Where and when did you get this without me noticing?”

Alec smirked. “I have my ways.”

Magnus stepped up to Alec and looked up into the smiling hazel eyes that peered down at him. “You continue to surprise me.”

“In good ways I hope,” Alec responded, his voice heavy and deep.

“Always in good ways.” Magnus tipped his chin up and placed a tender kiss on Alec’s smile.

 

\----

 

“You think I should call Jace and check on the Institute?” Alec asked from the other side of the bathroom door. “I’m worried all hell is breaking loose and I’m just over here having the time of my life.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and tossed the unsolved rubik's cube behind him. He had been looking forward to this day for weeks, he was not about to let Alec get stressed out over Institute-related business right now. Plus, it wasn’t as if they hadn’t been keeping in touch with Jace throughout the entire vacation. Alec had been doing a good job of relaxing and living in the moment, but the leader in him couldn’t completely rest without at least sending an ‘everything okay?’ text every now and again, to which Jace always replied with a simple ‘yep’. Magnus was sure that he too was doing his best to leave Alec out of everything so that he could properly enjoy this rare time off.

“Absolutely not. You’re on vacation. Hakuna Matata, Alexander!” Magnus called out.

“What about a haiku?” Alec asked as he stepped out of the restroom. He stopped directly in front of Magnus and Magnus twirled his finger to show Alec he wanted him to do a spin for him.

Alec sighed and smiled bashfully as he turned slowly with his arms open slightly, modeling the new shirt Magnus got for him. “How do I look?”

Magnus rose to his knees on the bed and ran his finger along the seam that rested against Alec’s collar bone. The white tank top was fitted against the strong muscles of his chest, with just a peep of the chest hair showing along the lines. “Like a prince.”

Magnus traced along the runes on Alec’s arm. They stood out in the tank top, more so than in other outfits he had worn on their vacation. “Are you going to glamour your runes?”

Alec glanced down at where Magnus was running his finger. “Do I need to glamour them? Are we going somewhere the Clave might find us?”

Magnus shook his head. “It may be fairly crowded but I’m pretty sure no members of the Clave will be there.”

Alec shrugged. “I guess I could glamour them. I just didn’t think it really mattered. On the island there weren’t many others there, and everywhere else my clothes hid them well enough. I just figured wherever we go today the mundanes wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a rune or a tattoo.”

“You make an excellent point,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s arm.

“Then no glamour it is,” Alec said with a shrug.

“Besides, a tank top with those arms _and_ the runes.” Magnus moaned and visibly shivered for dramatic effect. “Yes, please.”

Alec laughed and looked down at the simple outfit he wore and then looked back at Magnus, letting his eyes rake over Magnus’ body. “I see we’re matching.” Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ arms, gliding over the muscles.

Magnus nodded and twined his arms around the small of Alec’s waist. “It’s all part of the experience, trust me.”

“This experience I know nothing about,” Alec said simply, taking the sunglasses off from their resting place atop Magnus’ head and putting them on his own head before pulling away and breaking Magnus’ hold on him.

Magnus let his arms drop from Alec’s warm waist and watched as Alec headed over to the mirror that hung on the wall. The back of the white shirt he wore showed the printed word ‘His’ in the classic font that everyone knew, except Alec apparently.

“Yep. But don’t worry, you’ll love it and you’re going to look gorgeous strolling along that...what’s that word again? Street,” Magnus said, and it took everything in him not to sing or laugh.

Alec glanced at him through the mirror, confusion on his face. “You forgot the word street?” He looked back to the mirror and began to run his fingers through his hair.

Magnus shrugged and stood up to join Alec, smiling at him through the mirror. He had been dropping random movie quotes and song lines in casual conversation ever since last night and Alec was still none the wiser.

He had been enjoying himself, probably too much, with the many references, but then wondered if Alec really thought it was normal for him to say these things. Like when Alec complimented his body last night, Magnus had said, ‘ _as a specimen yes I’m intimidating’_ , and Alec had simply carried on with his kisses. He shook the thought from his mind and adjusted the necklaces he wore, being sure to keep his new angel wing necklace perfectly centered.

Alec looked down at his socked feet and then frowned. “What kind of shoes should I wear? Are my boots okay?”

Magnus looked down and tapped his chin. “I think you might prefer a comfortable pair of sneakers for walking.”

Alec glanced at his suitcase. “I don’t think I have any of those.”

Magnus went around behind him and placed a hand on each shoulder and guided Alec over to the bed to have a seat. He was going to have fun with this one. “Master, I don’t think you quite realize what you got here. So why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities.”

The confusion on Alec’s face was almost enough to make Magnus lose his control over this fun game. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face while he snapped his fingers in quick succession, making an array of sneakers in different styles and colors appear on the floor in front of him in a flurry of sparkles and bright colored flashes.

Alec’s eyes went wide at the wide variety and his chest bounced with his laughter while he looked them all over.

“So! Mr. Alexander, sir, what will your pleasure be?” Magnus said in a deep sing-songy voice, and this time he was _sure_ Alec would get the reference.

Alec chuckled and stared wide eyed at the displays of shoes that covered every surface in the hotel room. He eventually leaned forward and picked a simple pair of dark gray Nikes. “That was a different kind of shopping experience,” Alec said with laughter still in his voice. “Thanks.”

Magnus waved his hand and sent the rest of the sneakers back to the stores. He nudged Alec’s chin up with his finger and bent down to kiss the soft, smiling lips. “You ain't ever had a friend like me.”

Alec gave Magnus three quick pecks and laughed again.

“You’ve been saying the strangest things,” Alec said as he began to put the shoes on.

“Have I?” Magnus played along.

“Well, I’ve never heard you say _‘bibbidi-bobbidi-’_ whatever before when you magic my clothes away.” Alec stood up and did a quick bounce in his new shoes to feel them out.

Magnus tried his best to look confused. ‘Have I not?”

Alec stopped his bouncing and threw the backpack Magnus had packed for them over his shoulder and shook his head. “No.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” Magnus waved his fingers to open a portal. “So, Alexander, are you ready to see a whole new world?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Magnus stood in front of the portal and held his hand out for Alec. He looked so cute with his t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers; an outfit he never would have imagined seeing Alec wear. Complete with sunglasses and a backpack, he looked perfectly ready for the part. “Do you trust me?”

Alec squinted one bright honey-colored eye in suspicion, a slow smirk curling up on his lips while he slowly took Magnus’ hand. “Yes?”

Magnus felt like he could scream from joy at the perfect parallel that just happened but he figured Alec would not understand the reference at all so instead, Magnus winked at him and pulled them through the portal.

\--

The portal delivered them to the middle of a brightly-colored city. Alec looked around him-was that a castle?

He scanned the names of the shops and looked at the merchandise in the windows. “Is this…”

He looked down at Magnus who was smiling innocently at him. “Magnus, are we in Disney World?”

Magnus ran over to the bronze statue that stood in front of the castle and threw his arms open. “The _most magical place on earth_ , Alexander!”

Alec laughed, planted his hands on his hips and slowly looked at the theme park around him while nodding his head. “You’re right. I never would have guessed.”

“And now for the final touch to our outfits!” Magnus snapped his fingers and a black mouse-eared hat appeared in Alec’s hands.

He looked up to see Magnus already wearing his pair of black mouse ears. He stood there watching and waiting for Alec’s reaction, his body gently swaying in anticipation.

Alec glanced back down at the pair of mouse ears. He was a Shadowhunter, the head of a large Institute, he slayed demons and protected mundanes and downworlders for a living but today he was simply Alec Lightwood. And today, Alec Lightwood was going to wear these mouse ears and he was going to enjoy the hell out of Disney World with his boyfriend.

He brought the hat up to his head and put the ears on. “It’s all part of the experience, right?”

Magnus pulled Alec down to plant a quick, wet kiss on Alec’s cheek.

The smile on Magnus’ face was bright and lit up his face with his excitement. The glitter he had on his cheekbones and temple sparkled in the morning sunlight and there was nothing Alec wouldn’t do to make Magnus smile like this everyday.

Alec pulled out his phone and began to take pictures of everything. His phone had never had so many pictures on it before but he didn’t want to miss a moment or ever forget these past weeks so he had taken pictures of everything along the way. He took a few more candid pictures of Magnus while he looked around at the park, deeply breathing in the morning air.

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?” Magnus asked, suddenly facing Alec with expectant eyes.

Alec walked over to the statue and snapped a few pictures of it. “Well, I didn’t really watch movies when I was growing up but by the time mom had Izzy, and then Max, she was more lenient on those rules.”

“So you’ve never seen one?” Magnus’ voice sounded shocked from behind him.

“No-uh-I think I remember watching Peter Pan?” Alec shrugged. “If I did though, I don’t remember any of it.”

“Well you have sadly missed out on some of the best and I will have to make sure you watch every Disney movie ever made.” Magnus pulled Alec over beside him. “Get our picture.”

Alec took a few photos of them by the statue and then in front of the castle.

“Where is everyone? I assumed this place would be packed.” 

“Oh, it will be in about…” Magnus looked down at his watch. “Three minutes.” 

“Is this why we had to be ready so early?”

Magnus nodded. “I wanted you to see it without a bustling crowd before we get started on our fun-filled day.” 

“What are we going to do first?” Alec asked, tucking his phone away in his pocket.

Magnus looped his arm through Alec’s and steered them towards a path that ran alongside the castle. “So many options. _Haunted Mansion, Ariel’s Grotto, Splash Mountain, Mine train, It’s A Small World, Space Mountain._ Oh, and we have to portal over to _The Tower of Terror_ later on, you will love it!”

Alec let his arm drop and his hand found Magnus’. Nobody could have probably ever convinced Alec to go to Disney World on his vacation, except Magnus, and he probably would have been skeptical if he had known beforehand where they were going to go. But the skip in Magnus’ step as they walked down the path and listened to the happy tunes coming in through the speakers was enough to push all doubt aside. “Well, I want to do it all so I guess we better get started.”

Magnus leaned into him and blew him a kiss.

\---

Magnus guided Alec through the crowd and back against a high wall. They weren’t centered with the castle but it was as good as they were going to get considering they waited too long to make their way down here.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded tiredly and rested back against the wall as they waited.

“Are you sure? We can try to push our way closer if you want.” Magnus peered over the crowd trying to see if there were any open spots.

All day Magnus had guided them throughout the attractions, planning their rides perfectly with some app on his phone. They managed to save some time by not standing in line for hours to meet the princesses, although Magnus had insisted on Alec meeting a few princes. Now Alec had a photograph of himself and Aladdin to go in some scrapbook he was sure Magnus would make.

Alec reached forward and pulled Magnus back by his shoulder to rest against his chest. He knew how much Magnus would fret over the smallest details if there were something he wanted to make absolutely perfect.

“Magnus, it’s perfect,” Alec whispered into his ear.

He felt Magnus relax into his arms and rest his head back against Alec’s chest. Alec tightened his hold- around Magnus and gave him a quick kiss on his ear.  “Plus, I would hate to block anyone’s view.”

“You are always so thoughtful.” Magnus turned around in Alec’s arms to face him and Alec grinned at the tickling sensation of Magnus walking his fingers across his chest.

Alec shrugged and adjusted his grin to a smirk. “I try to be.”

A lady walked over to the open space beside Alec. She was visibly pregnant, pushing a stroller with a toddler in it and she had a little boy holding onto her pocket as she got them situated. 

“Is this spot taken?” She asked them, pointing at the small opening beside them against the wall.

Alec shook his head and stepped aside with Magnus still in his arms, to give her more room so that the three of them could fit comfortably. “Nope.”

She smiled at him before unbuckling the toddler girl from the stroller and lifting her up to hold her on her hip, giving her a sip of water while they waited for the show to begin.

Magnus was pointing out places in the park that had changed over the years since its opening and telling Alec what used to be there.

“Mommy, look! He’s tall like a tree!” A child’s voice shouted from below them.

Alec looked down to see the little boy, who couldn’t be more than six, staring up at him, his neck craning back.

“Danny!” the boy's mother scolded the boy. “I’m so sorry,” she said to Alec with an apologetic smile. 

Alec laughed and shook his head. “It’s okay...really.”

The toddler started fussing and Danny’s mother began to dig through the diaper bag she had hooked over the stroller, whispering calming words to the little girl.

Alec crouched down to be at eye-level with Danny. “Do I look as tall as a tree to you?”

Danny smiled widely and nodded. “Not now. Now you’re small like me.”

Alec smiled at him. “I’m Alec, and this is Magnus.” Alec turned and pointed at Magnus who waved at Danny.

“My name’s Danny,” Danny said, flashing another wide grin that perfectly displayed a missing front tooth.

“When you stand up...are you as tall as a tree?” Danny asked again, his small finger picking at the hardened candy at the corner of his mouth.

Alec looked up in thought. “I guess I am as tall as some small trees.”

“Wow,” the boy said in awe. “Mommy says I am going to be big and tall one day.”

“I bet you will be,” Alec said with an assured grin.

“I want to be as tall as a tree too.” Danny stretched his arms up and stood on the tips of his toes.

Alec laughed again and he felt the little boy’s hand touch the _soundless_ rune on his forearm. “You have lots and lots of tattoos.”

“Yeah, I do,” Alec said turning his attention down to the rune Danny was lightly fingering.

Danny moved his hand over to the _heightened speed_ rune on his other arm, and then over the _angelic_ rune. He kept tracing over the black marks with curious fingers, his blue eyes inspecting them carefully.

Alec looked up and over his shoulder at Magnus who was smiling fondly down at them and he felt the small hand touch at the _deflect_ rune on his neck.

“Cool,” Danny whispered in wonderment.

Alec looked back at Danny. “You think?”

Danny nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“But Mommy says I can’t get a tattoo until I’m a big boy,” Danny said with a pout.

Alec chuckled. “She’s right. You should wait until you’re older.”

Danny’s mom overheard this and smiled triumphantly at Danny. “See?”

The music indicating the start of the show started up and Alec rose to stand, feeling Magnus’ arm glide around his.

“You seem to be quite good at handling all of these curious children,” Magnus said, his tone gentle, as he kept his eyes fixed on the castle in front of them.

“Well I am the oldest of four,” Alec said with a shrug. “And I like kids.”

Magnus turned to Alec with a small smile. “They’ve got something special don’t they?”

Alec agreed. He had always been good with kids and had always wanted children of his own someday. Spending this day with Magnus surrounded by happy families and excited children only made him want them more. He didn’t want to say anything to Magnus though, didn’t want to scare him off with talk of children so early in their relationship, but he knew he would be bringing up the conversation with him at some point. He only hoped Magnus would want the same with him.

“Mommy, I can’t see. Hold me.” Danny was reaching up on his toes, pulling on his mother’s shirt.

“Danny, I can’t, I have to hold your sister, she’s sleepy.”

Alec turned to Danny’s mom. “I can put him on my shoulders, if you don’t mind.”

She shook her head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no trouble. I would hate for him to miss out on the show.” Alec waited for her response and he saw her thinking it over for a moment before nodding with a smile.

He knelt down again beside Danny. “Climb up on my shoulders.”

Danny smiled brightly and let Alec lift him up onto his shoulders where he settled in comfortably.

“Hang on. Are you ready?” Alec asked him.

Danny’s arms wrapped around Alec’s forehead, his hands with their sticky, sweet smell of cotton candy resting on either side of his face. “Ready.”

Alec stood up in one quick motion much to Danny’s delight.

“Weeeee! Mommy, look! Look at me! I’m as tall as a tree!”

Alec laughed again, deep fitful laughs that rolled up from his chest.

Magnus watched as Alec laughed and attempted to pry Danny’s arms away from his forehead, reassuring him that he wouldn’t let him fall.

Alec turned his head, looking over Danny’s legs that draped over his shoulder, to look at Magnus.

Magnus smiled at him. “You’ve made another friend.”

Alec’s mouth turned down the way it often did when he would shrug. “What can I say? Kids like me.”

Danny’s mom was bouncing and patting her daughter on her back. “You’re very good with kids,” she said to Alec before making eye contact with Magnus. “Do you two have any children?”

Magnus shook his head. “No, but I think it’s something we should consider now though. He has dad material written all over him.”

Danny’s mom laughed and agreed.

Magnus saw the smile on Alec’s face just as the first pang of fireworks exploded in the air, lighting up the night sky.

Alec’s attention was back on the castle and Magnus couldn’t help but admire the way Alec smiled as he watched the firework show with those mouse ears on his head. Magnus loved that Alec had had absolutely no qualms when Magnus suggested they wear the matching outfits or when he had given him the mouse ears, wearing them the entire day without complaint.

Alec had put one arm around Magnus, while his other arm held securely onto Danny’s legs. His eyes were wide and dazzled as he focused on the firework show, laughing and exclaiming when the big ones would burst in the sky. He and Danny were having the time of their lives watching the show and Magnus felt an old pang of want strike in his heart. It was a feeling he had not let himself entertain for a long time now. After all, he himself was unable to father any children, and for years, the only children he’d had were the downworlders he’d helped over time. Raphael was the closest to him. Although they didn’t speak daily, he was like a son to Magnus, and one that was always welcome in his home. There was also the fact of his immortality, to protect himself, he never allowed himself to build a relationship with any child; the thought of watching that child grow old and die while he remained the same was too great a burden for him to bear. So he had sworn off the idea of children forever, no matter how much he loved them and wanted one of his own, he had never let himself consider or even toy with the idea of having a child.

Seeing Alec in Paris with young Mathilde, and seeing him now with a child on his shoulders, his smile wide and his body relaxed made Magnus realize just how much he wanted this. He wanted a family, he wanted children, and he wanted them with Alec.

Magnus let his mind wander to what a family with Alec would be like; he thought of how great of a father Alec would be. If the way he treated his siblings was any indication then Magnus knew he would be amazing- the love and attention he would give a child, the vacations they would take together, the kind and uplifting words he would speak to them, the gentleness he would have whenever he would handle them. All of these things were something he looked forward to experiencing with Alec.

Magnus was never one to dwell on his past or to look forward to the never ending future that laid before him. He often preferred to live in the present, the right here and now, so that not a moment would pass without his appreciation. But ever since Alec came along, Magnus had found himself thinking more and more of his future, and how he wanted to spend it by Alec’s side.

The wistful thoughts quickly took over and soon enough, the grand finale began with the loud fireworks bursting in quick succession, lighting the sky up as if it were daylight.

Magnus looked at Alec again.

Alec’s mouth was wide open, his neck craned back to look all above him. Danny was clapping and cheering, his arms open up to the sky, completely at ease being on Alec’s shoulders.

The fireworks died down and the show ended. The crowd instantly set into motion, park guests milling about and continuing on towards the exit or towards last minute shopping.

Alec took hold of Danny, lifted him off of his shoulders, flipping him on his way down, and set him down gently with an exaggerated grunt. “Oooph!”

Danny’s mother smiled widely at Alec as she rested a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Thank you so much, that was incredibly kind of you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Alec said to her, looking down at Danny with a gentle smile.

“Danny, what do you say to him?” Danny’s mother prodded.

Danny hugged around Alec’s legs and looked up at him. “Thank you!”

Alec knelt down and gave him a nod. “You’re very welcome, Danny. It was nice to meet you. You take care of your mom and your sister, okay?”

Danny gave Alec a salute and a grin. “Yes, sir!”

Danny's mom had strapped the toddler in her stroller and she took Danny’s hand in hers. “Thanks again,” she said with a quick dip of her chin.

Alec nodded and waved goodbye.

Danny skipped along beside his mother, turning to look over his shoulder one last time. “Bye!”

Alec smiled as he watched them walk away.

Magnus looped his arm through Alec’s and rested his head against his arm.

Alec chuckled. “He’s sweet.”

“Mhmm. He was very sweet. So well-behaved too.”

Magnus felt Alec’s lips press into his hair.

“You ready to go back to the hotel?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and began to walk alongside Alec towards the monorail that would take them to their resort hotel.

They walked along in silence, watching as the guests walked around with care-free smiles on their faces. Alec insisted on stopping by a store on their way out to buy Isabelle and Max a gift. They had been the only ones out of the four siblings to actually watch Disney movies growing up and he knew they would have loved it here.

Back in the room, Magnus removed his jewelry and clothes and sat on the bed to rub at his tired feet.

Alec sat on the bed, his clothes already off, and scrolled through his phone. He let out a small laugh. “Fifteen miles in one day!”

Magnus groaned. “No wonder it feels like my heart is in my feet. They are throbbing.”

Alec got up from his spot on the bed and pulled Magnus towards the edge of the bed. He knelt down and took off Magnus’ shoes. “My warlock is spoiled from all the portal traveling.”

Magnus gave him a pointed look, tutting, “You know I have magic for this, right?”

Alec looked up at him beneath raised brows. “Where would the fun be in that?”

Magnus laughed and laid back on the bed, letting Alec massage his tired feet. “You know you didn’t guess correctly so technically you shouldn’t be getting your reward.”

“I’m a rule breaker now, Magnus,” Alec quipped.

Magnus chuckled and rubbed at his head. “My mistake, I forgot how taking a long-needed vacation was an oh so serious act of rebellion.”

Alec’s thumbs kneaded at his sore feet, working out the strain and tightness. Magnus moaned at the relief he felt and laid there letting his body melt into the mattress.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice spoke up softly, almost hesitantly.

“Yes?” Alec asked, continuing his work on Magnus’ feet.

“Have you ever thought about having children?” Magnus asked, his tone quiet but casual.

Alec swallowed and closed his eyes. He would be honest with Magnus, of course, they were always honest with each other. He just hoped his answer wouldn't scare Magnus off. “All the time,” his voice came out quiet and hesitant.

Magnus sat up on his elbows and looked down at Alec. He offered Alec a sincere smile. “You would make an amazing father.”

Alec smiled back up at Magnus. “Thanks.”

Magnus let his body fall back against the bed again and he sighed quietly. “Warlocks...we can't- we can’t have children.”

Alec nodded and resumed his foot massage. “I know.”

“But that’s never stopped me from wanting children,” Magnus said so quietly that Alec was unsure he was meant to hear it.

Alec stopped his work on Magnus’ feet and climbed into bed beside him, pulling him into his arms. “You would be such a good dad, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled and nuzzled his face into Alec’s chest. “Seeing you with Mathilde and seeing you tonight...with Danny. It reminded me of how much I want that. But I pushed those hopes and dreams away a long time ago.”  
  
“Why?” Alec hoped the question wasn’t insensitive but he wanted to know why Magnus would not allow himself to have something he obviously wanted.

“I’m immortal, Alexander. I would have to watch my children grow old and die. I don’t know if I’m strong enough for that. I don’t know how fair that would be to the child.” Magnus’ voice broke when he said ‘immortal’ and Alec pulled him in closer, brushing his knuckles against the short hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck.

Alec curled his arm tightly around Magnus and kissed the top of his head. “I understand.”

Magnus wiped at his eyes and took in a shuddering breath. “I want a child...so badly, but what- what if I’m not strong enough, Alexander?”

“Magnus, you are the strongest person I have ever known. I can’t imagine what it must feel like to watch those you care about age and die. But I do know that you have more than enough love in your body to care for a child. I know you would give that child the best that life has to offer, and I also know that child would feel blessed to have you as a father.”

They laid there a moment, only the bulb in the lamp on the nightstand buzzing quietly. Alec let the ministrations of Magnus’ combing fingers on his chest relax him. He wished there were more he could say to Magnus that would make him feel better. He should tell him that he will make sure that Magnus has a family one day. That he wants to marry him and be his family. Or how he wants to adopt children with him and raise them together as a team. How he thinks that they would be great at it.

He should say these things to Magnus. He should tell him everything he feels. Holding things in has never helped or worked before.

He swallowed the thickness of fear that built up in his throat. “Magnus...I love you and so I will respect whatever decision you make but just so you know...if it's what you want, I would love to have children with you one day.”

Magnus’ fingers stilled against his chest, and Alec could feel his heart beating against the palm of Magnus’ hand. He worried that he had said the wrong thing, that he had been insensitive to Magnus’ feelings.

Alec opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when he heard the quiet grunt Magnus did to clear his throat.

Magnus’ fingers ran up Alec’s chest again and curled into his chest hair. He combed his fingers in gentle strokes through the hair. “You want to have a child with me?”

Alec’s heart stilled, a warmth filling his chest, and he ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Yes, of course, and not just one...two, three, four, ten, however many you want, Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled and angled his head up and placed a small kiss on Alec’s neck at the base of his rune before laying his head against Alec’s chest again. “Ten? Really?”

Alec laughed. “If you want ten. I just know I want to have a family with you. Children, grandchildren, I want to build an entire life with you.”

“I would love that,” Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled. “Me too.”

“I don’t know about ten though,” Magnus said a little louder with a hint of laughter.

Alec chuckled as he adjusted the pillow behind his head and settled in comfortably with Magnus against him. “We have time to figure that part out.”

 

\----

 

Alec landed on his stomach on the bed in a tired heap, Magnus falling down beside him, equally as tired.

“Seven days and seven wonders of the world.” Magnus rolled over onto his side and rested his head on his hand while looking down at Alec.

“Mm. Well, a blend of the ancient seven wonders and the new seven, right?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and let himself drop back onto the bed to face up at the ceiling. “If you want to get technical about it.”

Alec let out a tired chuckle. “I’m only joking. Ancient...new...they are all wonders in my book.”

“Oh, how I would have loved to have shown you the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Alexander,” Magnus said with an air of nostalgia.

Alec looked at Magnus, his hazel eyes shooting arrows at him.

“What? What’s that look for?” Magnus asked in shock.

“You were not alive when the Hanging Gardens of Babylon existed, Magnus,” Alec said with a laugh and an eyeroll, no longer able to keep up the glaring ruse.

Magnus peeked at him from the side of his eyes, his glamour down for the night, yellow cat eyes glowing playfully at Alec. “Do let me have some fun, Alexander.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll play along,” Alec said, his voice teasing and his hands waving in the air. “But I must say, Magnus, for a man your age...you wear your age very well.”

Magnus laughed, the sound light and airy after such a long day of walking.

“Any other ideas for our last night before heading back to the real world?” Magnus added in that last bit with a low groan.

Alec shook his head, the sound rustling the sheets. “You have given me so many experiences these past four weeks, I don’t care where we spend our last night as long as we’re together.”

Magnus reached over and wiped away the damp, sweaty hair that was stuck to Alec’s forehead. “I think a day of walking down the Great Wall of China deserves a relaxing night.”

“Sounds perfect.” Alec looked down and started unbuttoning his shirt. “But first, a bath.”

Alec sat up and shrugged the sweat soaked shirt off. “Care to join me?”

Magnus raised his brows at him. “I’d love to. Go get the water running and I’ll be in there in a moment.”

Alec’s mouth curved into a tired smile as he began to unbutton his pants. He let them drop to the floor before climbing over Magnus and planting a kiss on his forehead. “See you in a minute.”

-

Alec sat in the tub with the hot water filling up around him. He heard the door open and close before he looked up to see Magnus sitting down in front of him.

Alec pulled Magnus in to lay against his chest and Magnus gave in, resting his weight against him and relaxing into Alec’s arms, his head tipped back slightly over Alec’s shoulder.

He felt Magnus’ hands glide up and down over his arms, running along with the water.

“At the risk of sounding totally cheesy,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, “nothing I saw this past month has been as wondrous as you.”

“Alexander, you spoil me.” Magnus turned his face in and kissed softly at the spot under Alec’s ear.

Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ arms, stopping to cup around each bicep. He squeezed the muscles in a gentle but firm pattern as he worked his way up to the muscles of Magnus’ shoulders. “I think it is _you_ that has been spoiling _me_.”

“Now let’s not turn this into a competition. You know how we get.” Alec could hear the tease in Magnus’ voice that he used to try to cover up the fact that he would very much like to turn everything they did into a competition.

Alec snickered at the request and then hummed in agreement, dipping his head down to kiss the curve of Magnus’ ear.

They sat together in an untroubled silence, the warm water covering them and soothing their aching muscles, only moving on occasion for Magnus to snap his fingers to heat the water once it started to cool.

Magnus used his hands to scoop the warm water over his shoulders and Alec watched the water flow over the curves of Magnus’ shoulder and gather in the dip of his collar bone. His skin was a deep golden brown from their days spent in the sun and Alec smiled when he caught the sparkle of glitter at the base of Magus’ neck. Even in the bath and after a day spent walking, the signature glimmer of Magnus’ skin remained.

Alec adjusted himself and wound his arms around Magnus, hugging his elbows and resting his arms across Magnus’ chest.

“I wish we never had to go back,” Alec whispered, his lips brushing against Magnus’ temple in a kiss.

Magnus ducked his head down and left a warm kiss on the _silence_ rune on his forearm. “You know we can still do this back home? Nothing has to change between us.”

“Can I do it whenever I want though?” Alec asked in a pouting tone.

“Whenever you want,” Magnus offered again and Alec could see from his profile that he was grinning.

“Everyday,” Alec said, dropping his head down to kiss the top of Magnus’ shoulder. “I want to be with you like this every day.”

“Done,” Magnus said, trailing a finger that followed along the muscle in Alec’s arm.

“You decide on a place tonight?” Alec asked him.

“Actually, I have, but it’s a surprise.” Magnus looked over his shoulder at him and winked.

“Another surprise? And you haven't given this one away?"

Magnus laughed and shook his head.

"Well now I’m anxious to find out.” Alec raised his brows at Magnus and grabbed the shampoo bottle from beside him. “Let’s get out of here.”  


\--

 

“This undisturbed time with you is what I’m going to miss most,” Alec said as he looked up from his book. “I’ve found myself wishing over the past few weeks that this could just be our lives. From now on and for forever. Just us-travelling, seeing the world…”

Alec’s words trailed off and Magnus was quick to respond, “We know good and well that would not last long at all.”

Magnus’ voice was understanding but Alec could hear the gentle teasing. He was right though, as much as Alec wanted time off and time away, he couldn’t do that indefinitely; after all, running an institute, giving orders, reporting for duty, slaying demons, and keeping his family in check were things he had done his entire life. Giving that up would not be easy, or even possible.

“Well, we will just have to be sure to take a month long vacation every year then,” Alec relented.

“Now _that_ we can do. Or you know, if you’re in the mood for dinner at that lovely restaurant off the cobblestone road in Prague, we can always go with a snap of a finger.”

Alec rested his head back against the headboard lazily. “Mmm, dating a warlock does have its perks.”

Magnus laughed.

Magnus had just finished zipping up his suitcase and slipped on his shoes, a comfortable pair of flats to go with his denim joggers and loose silk shirt, when he turned to Alec with an eager smile that showed his beautiful teeth. “I’m ready when you are!”

Alec, who had been ready for the past twenty minutes, closed his book and swung his legs off the bed to tuck it away in his suitcase. “I’m ready.”

Magnus’ shoulders swayed as if he were ready to burst from excitement and Alec couldn’t suppress the grin that formed from how unbelievably cute Magnus looked when he was excited like this. He rose from the bed and waited for Magnus to go on.

“So I know you said you were perfectly content on spending a quiet night together…” Magnus trailed off, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip while he calculated Alec’s expression.

“Yeah?” Alec eyed him curiously.

“And I completely plan on letting us do just that.” Magnus waved his hand and opened a portal and gestured for Alec to pick up his bag, which Alec did. Magnus held his hand out and waited for Alec to take it. Once their hands were linked, Magnus pulled Alec through the portal behind him.

Alec felt soft grass underneath his feet and he blinked quickly to take in his surroundings. They were outside in a field of green, the sun low, glowing red and pink in the sky.

“Just because we’re having a quiet night together doesn’t mean it can’t be magical, right?” Magnus asked, his fingers fluttering against Alec’s knuckles in his grip.

Alec shook his head, his smile not doing a good job at hiding his laughter. “Isn’t everything that involves you automatically magical?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Magnus said with a shrug and a dramatic wave of his hand.

Alec noted a large tree at the bank of a river. In the middle of the field there was a small fire pit with low stone benches surrounding it. The grass around them was full of pink and purple flowers that swayed in the gentle, warm breeze. “Where are we?”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and walked in front of him, his hands hanging down, his fingers brushing across the tops of the flowers. He spun in place and spread his arms out. “This- is my secret place.”

Alec looked up at the sky and then back at Magnus. “Your secret place?”

“Well technically it’s Catarina’s, Ragnor’s, and mine.” Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. “This is where I came the night before the mission. This is the one place where I can get away and never have to worry about someone finding me.”

“It’s hidden by magic?” Alec asked.

Magnus let out a long exhale and brought his arms back down to touch the flowers. “This place is magic.”

Magnus opened his eyes and smiled back at Alec. “It was a gift for us.”

“A gift?”

Magnus nodded. “A gift from the Pixies.”

“Really?” To say Alec was surprised by that response was putting it mildly. He had heard of the honor of receiving a gift from a faerie but he had never met someone who had actually received a gift from them.

“Yeah. Long story short, we stumbled upon a pixie princess, for lack of a better title, who was in distress. We saved her and this was our gift: a piece of their court so we would always have a place to be protected.”

“This is a piece of the Seelie court?” Alec looked around again, this time trying to spot the magical differences.

Magnus was back by his side and resting his head on his shoulder. “A piece meant just for pixies but we were given access to this part. We share it with them, of course, this is their home and we are just their welcome guests.”

“Come.” Magnus hooked his arm around Alec’s and tugged him through the field and down to the tree.

Alec sat on the large root of the tree while Magnus kicked off his shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees.

The water of the river was a bright cerulean blue that seemed to glow and pulse as if it were a living, breathing thing and Alec wondered if it perhaps could be. Anything was possible in the land of faerie. This was a world that remained a mystery to most in the shadow world. You could only be allowed in if invited and now he was here lounging on the banks of a beautiful river in a land that held so many mysteries.

Alec heard Magnus step into the water and he watched as the glowing water wrapped around his ankles. Bright spots of light in the water scattered and then slowly moved back in, as if they were cautiously approaching Magnus.

Alec leaned in closer to watch. He could almost see the forms of tiny people in the light.

“Alexander, take off your shoes and come join me.” Magnus’ request snapped Alec out of his trance and he slowly undid the laces of his boots, his eyes never leaving the glowing orbs in the water.

His feet were bare, his jeans rolled up mid-calf, which was as high as he could get them. He stood at the edge of the water and leaned down to inspect it closely.

“It’s water, it’s not going to bite you,” Magnus said with a teasing laugh.

Alec straightened up and stretched his shoulders back. “I know that. It’s just...I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He stepped into the water, it was warm and chilling all at the same time. It felt like a tiny spark that coated his skin in a cold, burning chill that then warmed him from within. The glowing waters gathered around him and just as they had done with Magnus, the bright lights shifted away before slowly inching back in.

“Nixies,” Magnus whispered quietly.

“Nixies?”

“Water sprites. They live in these waters...in all the waters of faerie, actually.”

“I don’t want to step on one.” Alec grabbed onto Magnus and watched his footing carefully.

Magnus giggled. “They’re just curious, they’ll go away in a moment. I promise you won’t step on one.”

Alec felt a tickle at the arch of his foot and he fought the urge to pull his leg up. He laughed and looked back up at Magnus.

“Curious little things,” Magnus said with an endearing smile.

Soon enough, just like Magnus said they would, the nixies swam off, leaving behind the gentle glow of the water.

Magnus waded in further, knee deep now, and spun slowly. “Cat and I love to dance in these waters.”

“I don’t think I would be very good at that. I can barely dance on land,” Alec said with a chuckle.

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “It’s quite all right.”

Alec bent at the knees and cupped his hands in the river, he brought his hands up and then slowly let the water flow out between his fingers. The wet traces left behind on his hands glowed and shimmered across his skin.

Alec smiled and stood up. “Hey! Who am I?”

Alec waved his hands in fluid movements, his glittering fingers dancing along the air as he did his best impression of Magnus’ most dramatic magical moves.

Magnus laughed. “I don't use _that_ much glitter and I don’t look like _that_.”

Alec cocked his head at him. “Really? Tell that to the poor bed and breakfast owner where we stayed in Prague.”

“You were taking me out to dinner, I wanted to look my best!” Magnus exclaimed, defending himself with a wave of his hand. “She even said I looked ‘nice’.”

“I think the word she actually used was ‘ _l_ _eskly’,_ which I think means shiny or something...I don’t know...my Czech is a little limited, but I guess that could be viewed as a compliment.”

“Yes it can be...shiny...” Magnus tapped a finger on his chin as if to contemplate this word for himself. “I like it.

“She will probably be finding glitter scattered around the house for years.” Alec walked further in to stand beside Magnus, the bottom of his jeans getting submerged in the water.

“That’s an exaggeration if I’ve ever heard one,” Magnus said as he bent down to pull out a smooth stone from the river bed, he wiped it on his pants and threw it up in the air, catching it easily. “You ever skip stones?”

They spent the next half hour with Magnus teaching Alec how to skip stones across the top of the water. The sun had set and they left the river to sit in the field of flowers.

“So where are we going to sleep here?” Alec asked looking around. “I don’t see a house.”

Magnus looked around the pasture and shrugged. “Last time we stayed here overnight there was a little cottage right over there.” He pointed at an empty space in the pasture.

“Uh….”

“I guess the realm will give us a way when we’re ready.”

Alec opened his mouth to comment when he noticed the flowers around them begin to glow. The glow was faint at first but he could see that it was steadily getting brighter.

“Magnus what-” He looked over at Magnus to see him smiling widely, the pink and purple glow was casting on him, reflecting off of his black hair and lighting up the shimmer on his wet arms and legs from their time in the water.

“I forgot it was the season,” Magnus said in a whisper.

“The season for what?”

“It’s been over a century since the last time I was here for this.” Magnus leaned forward to look at a purple flower that was glowing in front of them. “Look.”

Alec moved in closer and leaned in to look. The flower was glowing brightly and he could see that the petals appeared to be opening. “What’s going on?”

Magnus looked at him, his eyes sparkling and reflecting the purple light. “The birth of pixies.”

His voice was a quiet but Alec could see how excited he was to be here experiencing this again after such a long time.

“You mean- more pixies are about to be born?”

Magnus reached out and stroked the petal of a flower with such gentility that Alec almost wondered if he had actually touched it, only the glow that followed his finger’s track showed that he had touched the flower. “Mmhm. The next generation.”

The entire pasture was aglow with the hundreds of flowers. They created a sea of rainbow lights that surrounded Magnus and Alec in beautiful hues of red, orange, blue, yellow, green, violet, pink, indigo and almost every shade in between. The flowers shimmered and swayed around them.

Alec moved in closer to Magnus and rested his hand on the small of his back, his thumb stroking over the soft skin that peeped out from beneath the hem of Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus shivered at his touch and sighed softly as he leaned his weight into Alec’s side just as the flowers opened up, releasing a sea of pixies.

Alec craned his neck back to watch as the newborn pixies hovered around them in glowing orbs of colors.

Alec looked back at Magnus who now sat with his knees drawn to his chest, his arms hugging around them while his chin rested happily on his forearm. He was watching the pink, purple, and blue pixies dance on the breeze around him.

Alec sucked in a quiet breath and Magnus turned to face him, his cheek resting on his arms. He had his glamour down, his cat eyes glowing amber in the light, and his mouth lifted at one corner in a smile.

It was just as Magnus had said, this place was magic, and being here- seeing the magic all around him- Alec couldn’t help but think that this place felt like Magnus. It felt loving and safe and warm and magical. There was magic in every blade of grass and Alec could even feel it kiss across his skin with every gust of wind.

Magnus seemed to radiate with all the colors that surrounded them. He was ethereal, he embodied divinity, he was a god, an angel, and everything that was ever holy. Magnus shined like the sun and sparked like the stars; he shined brighter here.

Alec wanted nothing more than to be as close to this magic as he possibly could, to be close to Magnus and have his light surround him. He ran his hand up Magnus’ back and over his shoulder. He pressed his forehead against the side of Magnus’ head and closed his eyes. He focused on the warmth that was Magnus, the pulse that ran through him whenever they touched.

Here, by Magnus’ side is where he belonged; in Magnus’ heart is where he found his home.

 

\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments what your favorite line/part/scene was! Comments and encouragements really fuel and help the writing process :)
> 
> If you have reached this point and are shocked that you just read an entire chapter of tmtc fluff, I am right here with you. 
> 
> This chapter was actually going to be much longer but I decided to cut it in two and give you all the well deserved break you have earned by reading this roller coaster of a fic. My gift was this entire chapter of fluff. Cherish it. 
> 
> You will be happy to hear that the next chapter is already halfway written and so the wait should not be nearly as long!
> 
> Thank you so much for being so kind and patient with me. It means the world!! 
> 
> love you all  
> xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's me :) Sorry for the long wait! I'm back but I'm here now with a 30k+ word chapter. Hopefully this will be enough to make the wait worth it. ^^'
> 
> A big thank you to Heather, my beta, my chum, for your hard work and patience while editing this <3 <3 <3
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter. like a lot. Vacation is over and real life is back for our boys. 
> 
> sit back, get some coffee, tea, chocolate, warm blankets, whatever you use to curl up and read ;) and happy reading!!!

Alec exited the portal into his office at the Institute. Everything was exactly as he had left it. His desk was a bit messier, notes scribbled on scraps of paper in Jace’s horrible penmanship littered one corner of his desk. Other than that, everything was exactly as he had left it. Alec smiled to himself, unable to bring himself to care about the mess, Jace was doing his job at running the Institute in his stead, and for that he was grateful. 

He took a moment for himself, going over some of the notes and getting himself caught up on everything that had happened while he was away. He dreaded stepping out of the office and making his presence known. He wasn’t ready to deal with the questions and comments from his colleagues.  _ How was the mission? Are you feeling better? Are we safe now? _ Playing twenty questions was the last thing he wanted to do. What he wanted was to get lost in his work, busy himself with the repetitive task of paperwork. He wanted to enjoy the solitude for just a moment longer before the inevitable reality that life would once again go back to normal. 

He could hear the quiet stir of activity coming from the other side of his closed door and he sank back into his office chair with his eyes closed as he mentally prepared himself for the day, wondering how long he could get away without being discovered. He wished he could escape the Institute and go on a mission with Jace and Izzy, let the familiarity of fighting demons busy his mind.

Now that he would be writing his report on their mission, and going back to the tasks of his day job, like filing reports and sending requests for mission approvals; it would only be a matter of time before the Clave came knocking on his door, summoning him to appear before them. He had left Magnus back at the loft to attend to his business. He had his own job to do and catch up on, and Alec hoped that the Clave would at least give Magnus some time before summoning him. 

He picked up the stack of papers Jace had been working on and read over the mission details and demon activity that had been reported this week. Ravenor demons causing chaos in a downworlder market, a den of shax demons discovered in the sewers of Union Square, an increase of yin fen reported amongst the downworlders; life had definitely returned to normal. 

He rose from his chair with a long, groaning exhale and made his way out of the office, immediately catching the attention of the entire Institute the moment he entered the ops center. 

Jace looked up from his screen, his mouth splitting into a wide smile at seeing Alec. 

“You’re back!” Jace called out as he ran up to him, scaling the stairs by two. Jace let out a chuckle and crashed into him with a hug.

“I’m back,” Alec said, slightly breathless from the force of the hug and smiled as he returned Jace’s embrace. He didn’t realize how much he had missed his brother’s company, how much he needed to be back here with him. Their bond felt stronger, he felt stronger, more alive now that he was back with his parabatai. 

Jace patted Alec on the arm and smirked. “Good thing too because I was damn tired of doing your job. Please don’t ever die because I  _ cannot  _ spend my days doing that.”

Alec laughed. “Good to know that’s the only reason you don’t want me to die.”

“Not the only reason but a leading contender,” Jace said with wink and grin. “Come on, Iz and Max are in the library. They’ll be happy to see you.”

“Where’s Clary?” Alec asked, following after Jace.

Jace flashed him a proud grin over his shoulder as they made their way through the halls. “She's leading her first mission today with some new recruits sent over from Idris.”

Alec’s brows went up, impressed, and he smiled. It seems she had finally taken the next step of her training. “Excellent, it’s about time she started pulling her weight around here.” 

“Easy there.” Jace cut his eyes at Alec and then opened the heavy, wooden door to the library.

Alec walked towards the table - where Max was reading a book with Isabelle sitting on the tabletop talking and pointing out something in the book. 

“Look at what the cat dragged in!” Jace shouted to them, the words echoing off of the high library walls.

Isabelle’s head whipped around. Seeing the wide grin she gave him made the homesick feeling- he hadn’t realized was there- dissipate. 

“Alec!”

She jumped down from the table and rushed to his open arms, squeezing him and burying her face against his chest. 

“It’s about damn time! Where’s Magnus?” she asked, trying to look behind Alec as if she were going to find Magnus hiding there.

“He’s got a job too, you know? He can’t just be hanging around me all the time,” Alec joked, making his way towards Max, pulling a clinging Isabelle along with him.

“Of course I know that. I just missed him too, it would be nice to see his handsome face again.” Isabelle let go of her hold on him and hopped up on the table, resuming her previous position. 

“It’s good to have you back.” Max rose from his spot and gave Alec a quick hug before sitting back down and pulling out his phone.

“Are you already texting Magnus?” Alec asked with a laugh.

Max nodded and adjusted his glasses. “Yeah, there’s a lot I needed to tell him while you guys were away but I was respecting your-” Max gestured with his hand vaguely in the general area of Alec’s crotch, never bothering to look up from his phone- “alone time together. Now that you’re back...”

Max trailed off and got lost in his message to Magnus.

Isabelle let out a sharp laugh.

“Not you too, Max. Don’t let these two ruin you.” Alec shook his head. One month alone with Isabelle and Jace and Max was already taking on their ways. 

Max simply smirked in response as he continued to type his text to Magnus. 

“So!” Isabelle interrupted, slapping the back of her hand against Alec’s shoulder, her eyes sparkling with playful curiosity.

“So?” Alec asked, squinting an eye and raising a brow at her. He could play dumb all he wanted but he knew the barrage of questions were coming and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

“How was the rest of your trip?! Where all did you go? What all did you see? Did you have the best time? Did you buy me anything? I want to see all the pictures!” Isabelle was firing off the questions excitedly, bouncing up and down on the table, causing Max to groan as he pulled his book away from her protectively. 

“It was amazing- too many places to list- too many things to even begin mentioning- yes, I did- and yes, I did,” Alec answered, ticking off the answers to her questions one by one. She smiled at the last answer and clapped her hands together softly. “I left all of my things at the loft though so we’ll have to have you over to go through everything. There’s a lot of pictures and souvenirs,” Alec explained as he leaned over Max’s shoulder to see what book he was buried in this time.

“Hold up,” Isabelle said, grabbing Alec by his arm, pulling him away from Max and back towards her. “Left all your things at the loft? _ ‘ We’ll have to have you over ’ _ ?”

“Yeah.”

Isabelle’s lips curled into a sly, curious smile and Alec couldn’t help but notice the quick look she gave Jace, who smirked at her in return.

“What? What did I say? Did I say something wrong?” Alec looked between the two of them.

Max let out a snort of laughter that he didn’t even bother trying to cover. 

Isabelle was grinning down at Max. The three of them in on whatever it was they had picked up on. She looked back up at Alec and rubbed her lips together, trying to wipe the smile away.

“Not at all. It just...sounds like...you’re living together.” Alec noticed how Isabelle had that gleam in her eye- the one that she got whenever she thought she was getting some new piece of gossip. She glanced at Jace again, whose eyes now matched hers, before turning back to Alec, the toothy grin returning, accompanied by the wiggle of eyebrows. “Are you?”

“What? No,” Alec said, his voice sounding more confused than certain and he shook his head quickly. “He hasn’t officially asked me to move in with him or anything. I mean, I have a key so I can visit whenever I want, and I’ll probably stay over a lot but we never talked about me moving over there as like…a permanent thing.”

“Oh. Okay.” Isabelle’s smile was softer now and she began working her fingers through her hair, braiding it over her shoulder. 

An uncertainty rooted itself in his mind. She had asked this as if it were something that should have happened by now. Alec thought it was normal for them to go back to living in different places. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to spend the night there frequently. Magnus could even stay over here if he wanted to. Was he supposed to ask Alec to move in? Did it mean something that he didn’t? Or was Alec supposed to ask Magnus to move in? How did this work?

Isabelle prodded him with the pointed toe of her heeled boot and gently shook her head as if she could tell what was running through his mind and this was her way of talking him down, of bringing him back to reality and out of his head. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Anybody want to brief me on what’s been going on around here while I’ve been away? I read over some reports but having a discussion about them would be helpful.”

Jace threw his head back and groaned dramatically. “Yeah, I guess that's my job.”

Isabelle laughed, her head going back. “You asked the wrong sibling to be your second in command, bro.”

“Should I have asked you? Last time I checked you said running the Institute was the last thing you would want to do,” Alec questioned her with his smug, brotherly, know-it-all grin.

Isabelle grimaced. “Dear God no. Would I be better at it than Jace? Yes, yes I would. But, no thanks. I would like to live my life free of those chains.”

Alec tapped on the table with his hand and smiled at his sister and youngest brother. “That’s what I thought. We’ll catch up later then, ok? I’ll ask Magnus about having us all over...to his place.”

Isabelle tied off her braid and opened her arms for another hug. Max simply waved his hand up in acknowledgment, his eyes focused in on his book.

Alec leaned down to hug his sister and she squeezed him tightly before quietly whispering in his ear. “Don’t overthink this, okay? Just enjoy every moment.”

Alec pulled back from the hug and pressed his lips into a half smile before turning to leave the library.

“Come on, let’s go to my office,” Alec said over his shoulder to Jace who quickly fell into step beside him. 

They walked back to his office, Jace giving him a run down on the missions they had completed, new demonic activities reported, and the new vampire dens they were trying to shut down. It seemed everything had fallen back into the normalcy of the shadow world. The world and its people had carried on, none the wiser that just four weeks ago their entire world was in danger of being destroyed and overrun by demons, and the only reason they lived to see another day was because of one brave warlock who had risked his life to save them all. 

Alec sat at his desk and looked on as Jace showed him all the reports, complaints, and concerns that had been addressed while he was away. So many things he had missed, so much work he had passed off on his siblings so that he could enjoy himself. He rubbed at his eyes and then ran his fingers up through his hair, the pressure of guilt settling in on his chest as he tried to take long, even breaths to push through the tension. 

“Jace, I am so sorry I left this all to you so I could go on vacation. That was incredibly selfish of me, I won’t- I won’t do something like that again.”

Jace stopped talking and leaned his hip against the desk. “You’re joking, right?”

Alec shook his head and then gestured to the stacks of papers. “This is my job. My responsibilities. I shouldn't have left it all on your shoulders.”

“Alec, you’ve been doing this job since you were  _ eighteen years old _ _._ You never once asked for help and I never offered. You did this job and you still went on missions with us. You were pulling double duty. I had no idea what all your job consisted of and I don’t know how you did it all these years without taking a break or even reaching out for help.” Jace placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder, the touch grounding and comforting all at the same time. “I should’ve been here for you, to help you with this. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks but it’s not your job, Jace, it’s mine,” Alec said, pulling his shoulder out from underneath Jace’s hand as he neatly stacked the reports together.

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have to carry the entire city on your shoulders.”

Alec shrugged at Jace’s statement and pulled open the filing drawer, continuing to get on with his work. He was the eldest in his family, this was what he was raised to do, this was what he had always known. He didn’t do it for the glory or the praise, he did it because it was all he knew and most importantly, because it supported his family. That was his number one responsibility in this life, to support and protect his family, always. He didn't mind the added stress it sometimes came with, he hardly ever gave it a second thought because that was just what one did for those they love. 

“It’s really no burden to me,” Alec clarified when he realized his silence had carried on too long.

“Alec.” Jace’s voice was stern and he looked at Alec with an expression that said,  _ please stop arguing with me on this.  _ “You’re not going to be alone in this anymore, okay? I’ll be more help to you. And I know you don’t want to hear it but you have to learn how to…”

“Don’t say it.” Alec shook his head softly and pointed at Jace in a threat.

“ _ Delegate _ , Alec. You have to,” Jace said with a small laugh, his shoulders shrugging.

“Ugh.” Alec shuddered. “But I  _ do _ delegate.”

Jace snorted. “You've gotten better over the past years, I'll admit, but you have to give up some control, Alec. You can't be so hands on in every department  _all _ the time. Nobody can survive stretching themselves that thin.”

He knew Jace was right. Logically, he knew that he would not be able to keep up with everything on his own. He would have to let those he appointed completely take over their departments, but Alec had never been one to give up control so easily when it came to the Institute. It was his ship and he was its captain, but even ships had their crews. 

“That’s what it means to be the big man, Alec. Deal with it.” Jace pushed off the desk and popped his neck to the side. “I’m going to go and get these grunts back on task. I swear you have to watch them every step of the way or they’re lost for hours. Don’t worry about their reports, those are my responsibility from here on out.”

Alec laughed and tapped a pen onto a blank report page. “I guess I’ve got...a mission report to write.”

“You write about your super hero mission and I’ll be back later with Chinese for lunch.”

“See you later,” Alec muttered as Jace exited the office and he turned on the quiet sounds of classical music to help calm him while he started his report from the beginning of the mission. 

Alec leaned forward on the desk, his chin resting in his palm, his pen gliding across the paper as he went through the events chronologically, not wanting to miss a single detail that could cause the Clave to question him. 

He listed the casualties. A list split in two to show how many were his and how many were Magnus’. The numbers weren’t large in comparison to other missions he’d been on but they were different. These people were just regular downworlders who were led astray by a manipulative greater demon who promised them things he never intended to deliver.

Alec knew this and he had still shot them down. 

He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. 

He had to. They were attacking Magnus, they were threatening his life. 

It was defense.

Alec pushed back the guilt. He remembered the pained look in Magnus’ eyes as he fought through them, pleading with them to turn back, knowing that they never stood a chance against him. He wondered if Magnus would be haunted by them. 

Alec picked up his phone from the desk, wanting to send Magnus a text. Anything to bring him back to the present and drive out the thoughts. He typed out a message and hit send.

 

_[To: Magnus \---  Time: 10:03 AM]_

_ \--I love you _

 

He picked up his pen again and before he could touch it down to his paper, his phone chimed.

 

_[From: Magnus \--- Time: 10:03 AM]_

_ \--I love you too  _

 

Alec smiled. That was enough to get him through the day. 

An hour passed when he finally finished detailing what happened while Asmodeus had control over him. He let his thoughts go back to the conversation between Magnus and Asmodeus, trying to remember exactly what was said so that he could list a proper motive behind the actions. 

_ “Join me. Take this world and rule with me, my son.” _

Alec paused, his pen hovering over the paper. 

Asmodeus was Magnus’ father. This was something he and Magnus had agreed that the Clave shouldn’t know about. He left the detail out, as they had discussed, conceding that it did not make a difference in the grand scheme of things. If anything, it would just give the Clave more reason to try to use Magnus to their advantage.

A memory of Magnus fighting his way through the mess of demons, a seraph blade glowing bright red in his grip, sparked in his mind. Magnus had the blood of a fallen angel, he could activate a seraph blade. The thought sent an exhilarating chill up Alec’s spine. He hadn’t let himself think about it since then, not wanting to bring it up, he figured if Magnus wanted to talk about it, he would do so when he felt comfortable, and Alec would give him the space and time to do that. 

One thing he knew for sure was that this was information the Clave would want to know and something that Alec would absolutely not let them find out.

The rise of goosebumps spread across his skin at the thought of what the Clave might do if they knew. The accusations they would have and the threat they would feel from Magnus. He couldn’t let them find out. 

He wrote a generic reason for the actions. Generic yet believable, he told himself. Everything he wrote was safe information and nothing that could be viewed as suspicious. He finished the report with his detailed account on Magnus healing him to save his life, and how he destroyed the demon realm in fire right before they were saved via portal. 

A knock came from his door and Alec tore his tired eyes away from the report. “It’s open.”

Jace stepped through with a brown bag in his arm. The familiar aroma of their favorite Chinese delivery entered the room with him.

“Brought lunch.” Jace set the bag down and began getting their orders out.

Alec rubbed at his eyes, white spots flashing behind closed lids. “Is it already lunchtime?”

Jace tore his training gloves off and nodded. “Yep. You not done with that report yet?”

Alec looked down at the page. “Yeah. It’s done.”

He leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to push back the headache that was beginning to form behind his eyes.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a lot to remember.” Alec folded the report and sealed it with wax. He drew a rune on the report with his stele and watched as it burned away into the Clave’s hands, leaving nothing but a wisp of black smoke in its wake.

“I guess we’ll see how long it takes until the torch and pitchfork crowd shows up at our doorstep,” Alec half-joked as he pulled his box of food toward him.

Jace pulled a chair closer to the desk and had a seat. “There will be no torch and pitchfork crowd coming after you, Alec.”

“Mom says Consul Dieudonne saw us when we were portaled back,” Alec said.

“And? You fell in love. It's not like you stole the Mortal Cup and tried to create an army of evil Shadowhunters,” Jace retorted through a mouthful of rice and swallowed. “You know Mom always expects the worse. It’s all going to be okay, you’ll see.” 

Alec could hear the confidence in Jace’s voice and he grabbed onto it, hoping to bring some of that confidence to himself. 

“Like I said before, Alec, we’re all here for you. You have an entire Institute standing behind you. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Jace looked at Alec, his eyes set with determination and assurance, his trademark look that was always able to settle Alec’s nerves, ever since they were children.

“Thanks,” Alec said, his attention going back to their lunch and this small break they had to just be two friends and brothers enjoying a meal together.

 

\---  

 

Magnus yawned, his legs thrown over the side of the couch and his head resting in Alec’s lap. 

Jace sat in an armchair with a laptop in his lap, reading aloud the yin fen reports from the past five years and paused at the intruding yawn. 

Alec looked down at Magnus, admiring the peaceful expression on his face, as he brushed the hair away from his forehead. “You know you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want?”

Magnus whined softly, keeping his eyes closed and nuzzling deeper into Alec’s lap. “But I do want.”

“Yeah, but you’re also tired. It’s late, if you want to go sleep in my room, you can. Or if you want to go back home, that’s fine too. I can make my way there when we’re done here,” Alec argued. 

Magnus had insisted on spending his day here, and while he had been incredibly helpful in most of their yin fen research, Alec felt bad for making him hang around the Institute all day. 

“What time is it?” Magnus asked, his voice sleepy as he stretched his back up from the couch.

“12:45,” Isabelle offered from her spot in the arm chair opposite of them. She had already changed out of her normal attire and had shown up in the library in one of Alec’s old sweaters and leggings. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head. She was the only one, besides Magnus, who looked remotely comfortable. 

This late night research session had been her and Jace’s idea. Alec had agreed to help because it offered him a chance to be away from the bustle of the Institute and be tucked away in a quiet place with just Magnus and his brother and sister.

Magnus slapped at his cheeks in an attempt to rouse himself before sitting up and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I should not be this tired, it’s barely past midnight. What kind of old man have I become?” 

Alec chuckled. “You’ve been away for work all week and just got back today. I think it’s normal to be tired...old or not.”

Alec felt Magnus nod against him. “Yes, but that’s precisely why I want to be here with you now. We haven’t had a chance to see each other all week.”

Alec pressed a kiss onto the top of Magnus’ head. “Go. Sleep. I’ll be there in a little bit. We have all weekend to spend time together.”

“We won’t keep him much longer, Magnus,” Isabelle promised with a sweet smile. 

“See? I’ll be right there.” 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Magnus drawled the word out with a sigh and rose from the couch, conceding with a small eye roll.

He bent down to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips, fingers lightly grazing the hair on Alec’s chin as he pulled away. “See you in a bit.” 

Alec nodded. “I won’t be long.”

Magnus’ mouth turned up in a lazy smile, and even though his hair had fallen from its usual height, and even though he was sleepy, he still managed to make his every move a graceful dance. He turned on his heel and kissed Isabelle on the forehead. 

“Goodnight, dear Isabelle...goodnight, Jonathan.” Magnus gave Jace a tired wave as he passed by him.

Jace cut his eyes at Magnus. “Don’t call me that. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, gorgeous,” Isabelle sang. 

Alec watched Magnus leave the library and caught the look Jace was giving him when he finally turned his attention back to their meeting. Jace’s grin was slanted, his expression astute. 

“What?” Alec asked as he adjusted his jeans with a tug on the pants legs, trying to make himself more comfortable for the remainder of the meeting.

Isabelle giggled under her breath and turned to the next page on the report they were going over. 

“Who would have ever thought we would live to see this day,” Jace began to tease.

Alec rubbed at his eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair. His entire body was tired, his hands, his fingers, his head, his mind, his eyes, absolutely every part of him was exhausted from this week. Which meant he was absolutely not in the mood for Jace to start in on his weekly teasing session. “Mm. You’ve only lived to see this day because I’ve always been there to save your ass.”

Jace scoffed and tucked his legs underneath him. “You wish.”

“Empire State Building- four years ago,” Alec started.

“That was a fluke,” Jace growled.

“Times Square- two years ago, the ravenor demons-”

“Idris. One month ago,” Jace cut in quickly with a victorious grin. 

“As much as I would love to be witness to your little pissing contest,  _ hermanos _ , I too am tired. So let’s finish what we started and accept the fact that you both have saved each other equally and if it weren’t for the other, neither of you would be alive today,” Isabelle bit out, cutting off their competitive comparisons. Her tone was still sweet but her sharp gaze was anything but as she looked between the two of them. 

Alec picked up his copy of the report and gestured with a flippant wave for Jace to continue reading where he had left off. 

An hour and two years of yin fen reports later, Alec found himself walking down the silent corridors to his room, unbuttoning his shirt as he reached the door. He secretly hoped that Magnus had decided to stay at the Institute for the night, the last thing he wanted was to walk to the subway and take the long train ride to Brooklyn at almost two in the morning. 

The lamp was lit in the dark room and Alec was able to make out the form of a body lying in his bed. He let out a sigh of relief and removed his shirt and shoes before starting on his pants. He pulled the covers back to reveal a curled up Magnus, wearing nothing but his briefs and one of Alec’s dark green henleys. Alec crawled into bed, tucking his body against the curve of Magnus’ back, and wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist. 

Magnus had never stayed the night at the Institute before. Never slept in Alec’s bed, wearing Alec’s clothes. They had slept together almost every night since coming back from their vacation, this one week apart had been too long and Alec had missed the warmth of Magnus’ body next to him. He had grown used to the sight of Magnus sleeping beside him, and he hated having to go without it. Alec smiled to himself- he loved nights like these and everything they represented- he kissed the back of Magnus’ neck before settling in, pulling the covers over them..

Magnus shifted himself back into Alec’s arms and hummed softly in his sleep.

Alec’s body relaxed into his hold and allowed his long needed sleep to take him under. 

 

\--

 

Alec awoke early the next morning with the weight of Magnus’ arm over his chest. He grinned sleepily as he stretched his legs. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he woke up every morning with this much happiness inside of him. This was something he never dreamed would be possible. Not only was he the head of the Institute, his boyfriend was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and was asleep beside him in his bed. 

Alec slowly rolled out from beneath Magnus’ arm and got himself ready for the day. The sun had just peeked over the horizon, making it the perfect time to get his training in before the work day started. 

He met Jace in the training room where everything went as it used to. They ran, they sparred, and they made it back before the rest of the Institute had begun to stir. 

Alec was quiet when he went back to his room for his shower and to get dressed for the day. Magnus was still in a deep sleep with his mouth slightly parted and his makeup casting a dark gray shadow below his eyes from being smudged in his sleep. 

The Institute was quiet, the day was still young and it was a weekend, which usually meant peaceful mornings. Alec settled in at the table on his balcony, enjoying his cup of coffee and his breakfast while he read over the tasks he had scheduled for his day. He had planned things out to where he should be done with his work by noon, if everything went according to plan. He had gone an entire week without seeing Magnus and he was going to give himself the chance to disappear for the weekend to spend time with him. 

A quick knock sounded on his office door.

“Come in,” Alec called out as he straightened himself in his seat, setting the schedule back down on the table in front of him.

Magnus came in through the door dressed in Alec’s dark green henley, and he had apparently found a pair of black training pants in Alec’s drawers. The makeup had been cleaned from underneath his eyes, only the slightest shadows lining the top of his lids. A bright smile spread on his face as he closed the door. “Good morning, my angel.”

Alec’s smile grew, the way it often did whenever Magnus used pet names for him. “Good morning. You know you don’t have to knock on my door. You’re welcome to come in anytime.”

Magnus clicked his tongue in disagreement, shaking his head as he ambled slowly over to the balcony, trailing his hand along the tops of the chairs on his way. “This is your office and you’re at work...so I should, and _ I will _ knock.” Magnus finally reached him and bent over to kiss him on the lips. 

Alec moaned into the kiss and ran his hand down the soft sleeve on Magnus’ arm. “Have a seat. Join me for breakfast.”

Magnus sank down gracefully into the chair beside Alec, crossing his legs and taking Alec’s coffee, helping himself. 

“Did you sleep well?” Alec asked before taking a bite of bacon.

Magnus nodded as he swallowed his coffee. “Extremely well. I’m surprised at how peaceful it is around here in the mornings. I expected it to be a hub of constant activity. Shadowhunters running around at all hours, slaying shadows and causing a ruckus.”

Alec snickered. “You caught us on a good day. Plus the work day hasn’t really started yet since you know...demons announced that they’ve decreed that Saturday mornings are for sleeping.”

Magnus let out a laugh as he reached over to steal a slice of bacon from Alec’s plate. “And here I find myself agreeing with demons.”

He looked up at Alec with a mouthful of bacon and paused mid bite.

“Wha?” Magnus asked through his food and covered his mouth with his hand.

Alec grinned. “You spent the night in the Institute. You could have gone home but you stayed here.”

Magnus swallowed his bite of food and returned his smile. “I knew you’d be tired. I didn’t want to make you take that commute so late at night. Besides-” Magnus stopped to bring his legs up in the chair- “I don’t care where we sleep as long as we’re together.”

Alec’s lips curled up as he sipped his coffee. “It was nice waking up here with you in my arms. The Institute has always been my home but lately it hasn’t felt that way. It’s sort of become a place I stay at if you’re not home or if I work too late.”

Magnus kept his eyes on him, their gaze soft and smiling. “I know what you mean. Home doesn’t really feel like home on those nights when you're not there. I don’t like it. And Chairman doesn’t either, he’s insufferable when you’re away.”

“I’ll have to be better about staying over every night,” Alec reassured him.

Magnus perked up in his seat and slowly ran his finger along the rim of the coffee mug. “ _ Or ... _ you could move in with me?”

Alec swallowed. “Move in, move in? Like me bringing all of my things to your place and staying there even when you’re out of town?”

Magnus’ shoulders swayed as he tugged on the sleeves of the sweater. “Yes. Move in, as in you living there, making it your home. If you want to, that is. I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because I suggested it. And I know being the head of the Institute has its responsibilities that require you to be on call and I could even create a standing portal to your bedroom here...that way you can be here in an instant when you’re needed.”

Alec heard the suggestions rush out of Magnus in a nervous flurry and he reached out and took Magnus’ wrist in his hand. He grazed his fingers down to Magnus’ palm, watching the way Magnus’ fingers curled instinctively around his own. He recognized the look of vulnerability in Magnus’ eyes and the nervous bob of his Adam’s apple as he waited for Alec’s response. He was putting himself out there and trusting that Alec would not break him. 

“Have you been thinking about this?”

Magnus’ laughter came out with a soft sigh. “I may have thought about it once or twice since we got back from our vacation. I just didn’t want to push anything on you. You were staying over almost every night anyways and you seemed comfortable...I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by trying to rush into things.”

“I’d love to,” Alec said decidedly, interrupting Magnus’ ramblings and lacing his fingers through Magnus’.

Magnus looked up from their hands and into his eyes again, wearing a relieved smile. “You would?”

Alec nodded. This decision was an easy one for him to make. Waking up and seeing Magnus first thing in the morning was a gift he never wanted to take for granted. He wanted to go on seeing Magnus sleeping in bed beside him; with the early morning sun beating down on his tanned skin, the shimmer of glitter reflecting off of the sheets, his lips puckered in his sleep with soft breaths spilling out of them. Alec wanted to wake up every morning in his arms and then kiss him until he woke up with a smile on his face. 

“Remember when we were in China...We were taking that bath and I told you that I wanted to spend every day with you?” Alec asked as he leaned forward and brushed the back of Magnus’ hand against his lips.

Magnus sucked in a breath and nodded. 

“I didn’t just mean that as me spending the night with you. I want to spend all of my days with you, I’m ready to start my life with you-”

A loud, brisk rapping on the door cut him off.

Alec sighed. It seemed they would have to continue this conversation at another time. He kissed the back of Magnus’ hand, softly breathing in the sweet smell of his skin before looking up to meet his eyes. “I can move in this weekend if you want.”

‘I’d love that.” The smile Magnus gave him started out small and then quickly spread to a joyous grin that was all teeth and rounded cheeks. It was a sight that never ceased to make Alec’s heart skip a beat. He wanted to see that smile every day, and he wanted to be the one to put that smile on Magnus’ face every day. 

Alec leaned forward, pressed a kiss at the corner of Magnus’ smile, and then turned to the door, a large grin to match Magnus’ still on his face. 

“Come in!” 

The door swung open, bright red robes trailing into the room accompanied by the sound of heavy footfalls. 

Alec’s smile dropped. 

Of all the times for the consul to visit, it had to be today, right now with Magnus sitting on his balcony, eating breakfast.

Alec pursed his lips, relaxing his features as he rose from his seat and folded his hands behind his back. “Consul, to what do I owe this visit?”

Consul Dieudonne stopped midway, his eyes honing in on Magnus in surprise. He turned slowly to Alec, red anger creeping up his neck. “Lightwood. Magnus Bane,” Dieudonne addressed sharply.

Magnus rose from his seat and Alec noticed the Consul’s eyes widen as he took in Magnus’ rumpled appearance, messy hair, and comfortable clothing that made it obvious he had stayed the night. 

Alec stepped into the office through the open balcony doors and made his way over to stand beside his desk. “What is it I can help you with today, Consul?”

Magnus stopped to take his place beside Alec with his hands clasped behind his back, shoulders drawn back and a confident air to him. They stood together, side by side, unafraid and proud. They both knew what the Consul had seen, there was no denying that he knew, if the scowl on his face was any indication.

“Just checking in to see how you were recovering from your mission,” Consul Dieudonne said, addressing Alec yet keeping his angry, gray eyes fixed on Magnus.

Alec’s head tilted to the side quizzically and he crossed his arms. “I sent that report weeks ago. I’m surprised to just now be hearing from you.”

“I’ve had other matters to attend to,” Dieudonne said before bringing his attention back to Alec. 

Alec’s mouth formed a close-lipped, mocking smile. “Well as you can see, we are completely recovered now. Thanks for your...concern.”

“We?- Right, yes, of course. Magnus, you too were injured,” Consul Dieudonne stated this as he glanced around the office uncomfortably. It was painfully obvious that his visit had not been to simply check on Alec’s health but the sight of Magnus being here was enough to rattle him and throw him off his guard. 

Magnus gave the consul a single, curt nod, acknowledging his statement.

“Glad to see you up and back at work, Lightwood.” Consul Dieudonne turned on his heel and headed towards the exit, pausing in the doorway to run his eyes up Magnus’ body. “And do try to remember- these are  _hallowed _ grounds.” Dieudonne’s top lip curled in disgust just before he exited the office, slamming the door behind him.

Alec immediately glanced at Magnus, catching the way his body stiffened up with the slamming of the door and at the implication of Dieudonne’s comment. 

He reached out and took Magnus’ hand in his, pulling Magnus into his body and placing his other hand on Magnus’ hip, curving his fingers along the bare skin that was exposed. “Ignore him, he’s a dick.”

“I know,” Magnus said quietly, resting his head to the side, leaning against his chest to give Alec the opportunity to bury his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. 

“Good.” Alec placed small, quick kisses at the nape of Magnus’ neck just below his ear. 

After a few minutes passed in which they held each other in silence, Alec asked- softly grazing his lips along the shell of Magnus’ ear- “You know what I think is hallowed?”

“What would that be?” Magnus asked, a smile in his tone. A soft whimper escaped him when Alec’s lips found the spot right below his jaw that always had him melting.

Alec slid his hands up Magnus’ body, holding Magnus up and firmly against him. He cupped his hand around the sharp jaw that he adored so much and breathed in the familiar scent of Magnus’ hair before whispering breathlessly into his ear, “You.”

Magnus giggled softly and shook his head. 

Alec stilled Magnus with a firmly planted kiss on his forehead. He lingered, the soft hair on the top of Magnus’ head tickling at his nose, the pulse in Magnus’ neck hammering against his palm. He stood there reveling in the feeling of having Magnus in his arms, his chest hugged tightly against his own to the point where he could feel every rise and fall of Magnus’ chest as he breathed, and wondered how Magnus could ever think he was anything less than heaven sent- a gift from God. 

Alec dipped his chin down to rest his forehead against Magnus’. He took a deep breath in and nodded softly against him- hoping to erase any doubt Magnus could possibly have. “You are, Magnus. To me...you are.”

 

\---

 

“Alec?”

Looking up from the screen that monitored the security cameras he had been watching for the past hour, Alec saw his mother briskly making her way down the steps to him. 

“Mom? I wasn’t expecting you.”

He stood up straight, his arms instinctively going behind his back, It took him a single moment to remember that he was the Head of the Institute now and no longer took his orders from his mother. 

And it felt good. 

When she reached him, she brought him into a fierce hug, both arms wrapping around him, her head resting against his chest. 

Alec brought his arms up to hug her. “What are you doing here?” 

She pulled back from the hug, holding his shoulders with her outstretched arms. “Jace called and told me that you’ve been back for weeks. I can’t believe I'm only now finding out  _ and _ that I had to hear it from your brother,” she scolded him with narrowed eyes. 

“Sorry, Mom, time got away from me. Things have been busy around here.”  Alec swallowed and looked around at his team who were busy following his orders, doing their part in running the Institute and keeping some of the pressure off of him. Raj was leading a meeting in the back corner, clicking through images of a vampire’s known locations on the big screen behind him. Everyone had stepped up to do their assigned role and the Institute was thriving because of it. 

Maryse followed Alec’s line of sight around the room, presumably pleased with the progress and results of Alec’s leadership, if the slightly upturned lips were any indication. She looked back up at Alec and tugged on his arm to follow her. “Come, let’s have a chat in your office.”

Once inside the office, she let her features soften and a curious smile replaced her normally serious face. “So tell me, how was it? What all did you see?”

“It was amazing. Would you like to see some pictures?” 

Maryse nodded.

Alec dropped down into the chair at his desk and pulled out his phone, searching for the gallery of pictures from their trip for her to scroll through. A thumbnail of them on the plane was the first picture on the roll and he hesitated over it for a moment, his mind trying to wrap itself around the moment. He was about to hand over his phone to his mother so that she could go through the pictures he took with his boyfriend while on vacation. 

She reached her hand out and he tapped on the album, opening it for her before placing the phone into her open palm.

She swiped her finger along the pictures while the smile stayed on her face. “Paris, Egypt, China, Easter Island, Rome- Oh Alec, you got to see so much.” She scrolled for a minute longer and then handed the phone back to him.

Alec nodded and set his phone aside. “I really did...much more than I ever thought possible.”

“Well, traveling with a warlock is probably the best way to see the world and all it has to offer,” Maryse commented. “I’m thankful that Magnus did that for you.”

“At this point, I don’t think there’s anything Magnus  _ wouldn't _ do for me,” Alec said through a soft breath and tried to keep the smile from taking over his face but found that to be an impossible task when he was feeling as happy as he was.

Maryse leaned forward, elbows on knees, resting her chin in her hands. “No, I don’t think there is.” Her voice was soft and exuded a kindness he had never heard her use before. 

“Isabelle tells me you’ve moved in together,” she commented, sitting up straight again, her expression impassive.

Alec chose to ignore the unease he felt and decided to see how things went with him continuing the trend of being completely honest with his parents. It seemed Jace and Isabelle were keeping up his honesty by not hiding his relationship with Magnus in the least bit. Instead they were divulging what most people would consider- private information with her. 

He laughed a little at the thought of Isabelle casually mentioning his new living arrangements in what was probably a work related conversation. _ ‘We had a meeting yesterday at Magnus and Alec’s loft in Brooklyn, to go over the stakeout points for our latest mission.' _ She would pretend to be surprised that she had let such a detail slip and then she would go on explaining it in detail all while sounding completely unimpressed so as to not make a big deal out of it. That was the Isabelle way. 

“Is there anything they haven’t told you? What about Max? Has he revealed that I’m planning on quitting my day job to pursue my singing career?” Alec asked with a forced eye roll.

Maryse laughed loudly and clapped her hand on her knee and Alec caught himself laughing along with her. “Haven’t heard that one yet. But as long as you’re happy, I guess.”

Alec’s brows jumped at the statement. “That’s a new take on life for you.”

His mother stiffened in her seat for a beat and then, with a deep breath, her relaxed appearance was back. “I was reminded by someone much smarter than I that it was time for change.”

Alec shrugged.

Maryse looked up at Alec, her gentle eyes showing her pride in him. “He’s something.”

A stillness settled over them as Maryse broke away to look over the picture frames on his desk while he watched her. He didn’t quite know how to steer these unfamiliar waters of friendship with his mother, but he knew she was trying, that she had made drastic changes and above all, accepted him. So he would do the same for her.

“So things are moving along pretty fast between the two of you,” Maryse noted, keeping her tone casual as she one-by-one returned the picture frames to his desk.

“Life’s short- especially for a shadowhunter,” Alec remarked, fixing the angle of the picture frame that held the photo of him kissing Magnus on his cheek from their picnic by the Eiffel Tower.

Maryse let out a resigned sigh and straightened up in her seat. “I suppose you’re right.”

Alec swallowed back the nagging fear he managed to ignore so well. 

Magnus’ immortality was never a problem for him, the fact that Alec would die and Magnus would live on only bothered him for one simple reason: his final act in his life would be hurting Magnus by leaving him. The thought of Magnus having to piece himself back together after his death was what truly ate away at him. He only hoped that when the day came, there would be someone left to comfort Magnus, to keep him company as he learned to move on and love again. 

He did his best not to let his mind dwell on these dark thoughts, but sometimes they managed to sneak their way out of the deep place where he kept them hidden. 

Alec cleared his throat quietly and shook the thoughts away. “I love him...so why wait, right?”

Maryse hummed in agreement as she straightened out the letter opener on his desk. “Why wait- after all, when a shadowhunter falls in love- it’s often for life.”

She looked up at him, the brown eyes he had known his whole life meeting his. They flitted from one eye to the other before settling on one. They held a sadness in them that Alec hadn’t noticed before and he wondered if she were concerned with what his future held. Although he was sure that if that were the case, she was worried for an entirely different reason. Alec didn’t care that he would grow old and die, so long as he had Magnus by his side. He only cared about the pain Magnus would inevitably go through.

Maryse sighed. “How did you turn out to be so brave?”

Alec scratched at his beard and averted meeting her eyes. “Shadowhunters are trained to be brave.”

“Brave in battle, yes.” Maryse reached out and took his hands in hers. “But you have courage in your heart, son. That’s something that can’t be taught. Your father and I...well, wish we could be more like that.”

Alec turned his hand over and held her hand in his. Her hands felt small and vulnerable in his own, the bones delicate and willowy, yet he knew they were strong and had seen their share of war. She was a mother who had always been a strongly fortified presence in the Institute, but she was also a human- prone to mistakes and bad decisions. The fact that she was here, right now, holding his hand and supporting him was enough to make the pain of his past start to fade. The memories would never be erased, they were a part of him, they helped shape him, and helped him grow but the pain was diminished now that he had his parents on his side. 

“Thanks, Mom.”

Maryse patted his hand.

“Speaking of dad...Where is he?” Alec asked, breaking the silence and shifting the conversation to easier territory they were both more comfortable in.

“Ah, your father is back in Idris. There’s a situation that seems to be causing problems- it’s confidential, of course- but I think they will be sending the both of us over to deal with it.”

Alec nodded. “How long will you be gone?”

Maryse shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Alec released his hold on his mother’s hands and straightened up again. “Well, don’t worry about us. We have everything handled.”

“I know you do.” Maryse gave him a quick wink and rose from her seat. “I’m going to go find Max. I say ‘find’ as if I don’t know exactly where I’ll find him.”

“In the library,” they both said at the same time and Alec laughed under his breath as she let out a quiet laugh of her own.

“Family dinner tonight. We need to catch up,” Maryse announced on her way out, as if she were calling young children to dinner.

Alec gave her a wave, letting her know he heard her. 

 

\---

 

The following week passed as usual: mission approvals, reports, meetings, diplomacy. Alec sat at his desk, going through the latest stack of reports to appear on his desk for his final review. He rubbed at his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was already pounding in a dull, throbbing pain and the day had just begun. 

The flare of a fire message appeared in front of him, causing him to blink quickly to keep the light from hurting his eyes and shooting pains into his already-aching head. He picked up the letter to see the Clave’s seal embossed on the front. 

Apparently the Consul’s visit to the Institute had been enough to make him finally send the summons. Alec had almost let himself hope that the topic had been forgotten, that they had finally figured out how to stay out of people’s private lives, but he knew that was too much to expect from the Clave. He knew that eventually they would come for him. He had prepared himself for this day his entire life.

He swallowed down the nervous bile that rose in his throat before taking a deep breath.

_ I can do this. _

He rose from his desk and left his office to quickly make arrangements with Isabelle and Jace, who would cover for him while he was away. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Isabelle asked him, her mouth set in a concerned frown. 

Alec nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m sure they just want some clarification on the mission.”

Isabelle’s worried gaze never let up as she nodded at him. “Be careful,” was all she had said.

A portal appeared in his office shortly after he’d sent his response, complying to their request. He stepped through the portal and into the cold empty conference room the mission had taken place in not that long ago.

Consul Dieudonne stood by the table, smiling and gesturing for Alec to have a seat.

“What’s going on? Where’s the council?” Alec moved towards the table but did not take a seat, instead looking around the empty, cold room. It was unorthodox for a Consul to be summoning him on what was supposed to be ‘official’ business on behalf of the Clave but not have the council there to bear witness. The whole situation stank of foul intentions. 

“The council will not be appearing here today,” Dieudonne stated plainly as he laced his fingers across his chest.

“Then I guess I will be heading back until they can be present,” Alec dismissed him and turned to leave. 

“Not so fast.”

Alec stopped and turned back to face him, his hands clasped securely behind his back.

“I don’t think you want the council present for this particular discussion, Alec Lightwood.” Dieudonne’s gray eyes were dancing with laughter as he approached Alec.

“And what discussion would this be?”

“How about we start with the one where we discuss the blatant display of affection you showed towards another man, here, in this very room?” Dieudonne crossed his arms and gave a sly smile beneath his graying mustache. “Or how I found a sleep rumpled warlock having breakfast with you in your office? I think those topics are connected enough for us to cover them both at once. Don’t you think?”

Alec felt the familiar fear he’d harbored inside of him his entire life threaten to creep in. It came on as a nervous heat that ran down his spine and collected in the pit of his belly. He swallowed roughly and pushed it down. He wouldn’t allow this fear to control him anymore. He had spent his entire life letting his fear control his thoughts, his decisions, and his every move; not anymore. He would not waste one more day of his life living in fear.

“Okay,” Alec replied firmly, bringing his arms to a cross in front of him, doing his best to remain unfazed, “let’s discuss it.”

An emotion that Alec couldn’t place, flickered in Dieudonne’s eyes. They seemed to be laughing yet angry and somehow, at the same time, threatened at Alec’s lack of denial. “You do know it’s against tradition, boy?”

Alec knew every argument and he knew this fight. He had had it enough times with himself and he would fight it again. He shrugged his shoulder dismissively and looked down on Consul Dieudonne. “Traditions can change.”

Dieudonne forced out a laugh, the sound old and dry, barely escaping his throat. “No, they can’t. We won’t allow it.”

Alec felt his anger flicker inside of him suddenly. “We?” He looked around the empty room. “I see no one else here or do you alone speak for the entire council? The last time I checked, the council as a whole holds the power of our laws. Or do you believe you are above the law, Consul?”

Dieudonne inhaled a deep breath, his face beginning to purple from what Alec could only assume was anger. “It will never be allowed. Not while likeminded, traditional Shadowhunters, like myself, have any say in it.”

“Then it looks like it may be time to replace some of our outdated and ignorant leaders,” Alec spoke quietly and firmly, trying to keep the anger calm inside of him but also prove his point.

Dieudonne laughed again. “Do you think you are the first, my boy?”

Alec kept eyes fixed on the Consul, following him as he paced around him, like a vulture circling the dead.

“Do you honestly think you are the first man to be drawn to a pretty, forbidden thing? It’s been happening for centuries. Male Shadowhunters slinking around in secret to meet with their male lovers, while their wives sleep peacefully at home. Female Shadowhunters having their female friends over for something much more than tea.” Dieudonne let out a chuckle. “No, You are not the first and you will not be the last. We have been dealing with your kind for generations and our traditions will never change.”

Alec’s hand clenched tightly around his wrist as he took deep, silent breaths that he counted in his mind. 

He had to remain calm.

“See, I could look past your little transgression. Like I said, we’ve been dealing with this for ages, it’s nothing new. I may even consider letting you continue your chosen lifestyle so long as you agree to keep to your duties: marry a  _ female _ Shadowhunter, have children, carry on your name, carry on the pure Shadowhunter blood; With those conditions met, I would be willing to turn a blind eye.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Consul’s hand shooting up to stop him from speaking. 

“You must understand, of course, that your affair cannot be with  _ that warlock _ ; of that I must make myself very clear,” Consul Dieudonne said with a mocking laugh. “What do you say, do we have a deal?”

If Alec weren’t so angry he would have laughed at the offer. The fact that Dieudonne thought he could convince Alec to carry on with someone else showed just how much he was underestimating what he and Magnus had. 

“No.”

The Consul tipped his head and cupped his hand around his ear. “I’m sorry, my boy, I don’t think I quite heard you correctly.”

Alec stepped in closer to the Consul. “Let me say it a little louder then.  **No.** ”

“You realize I’m giving you a way out of this mess? I’m allowing you to remain in the shadow world- keep your position as the Head of the New York Institute, the career you’ve worked so hard for. Would you really give up your life for some  _ warlock _ ?” The word came out of Dieudonne’s mouth with a disgusted hiss and a dribble of spit falling on his chin.

Alec fixed his eyes on the Consul’s so that there could be no confusion over what he felt. “In an instant.”

He could see the anger roll over the Consul at his response. His nostrils flared, his mouth pressed tightly, and his jaw clenched as his body shook from anger. “Warlocks with their magic and their lack of respect for the order of nature. A half angel and a half demon coming together in such a way, why- it’s- it’s an abomination!”

Alec clenched his jaw, biting back on his tongue. He could feel his anger crawling across his skin, his hands shaking behind his back.

Consul Dieudonne stood closely in front of Alec, close enough to where his foul breath invaded the air around them. “ _ Magnus Bane _ \- he’s a pretty thing, isn’t he? All glitz and glamour. He’s always been that way, excessive and flamboyant, catching the attention of males and females alike.” The Consul took a step back and then strolled casually around Alec again, sizing him up and down. “I can see why you fell in his trap but you are one of many, son. That  _creature _ is and has always been, eternally fickle.”

_ Creature .  _ The word played over in Alec’s mind, fueling the anger that raged inside of him, pushing against his chest, ready to pour out in waves.

“The minute you’re dead, he will move on to the next. It’s disgusting...honestly-”

The hairs on the back of Alec’s neck prickled and stood on end as he rushed forward, putting himself directly in front of Consul Dieudonne. 

“You would shut your goddamn mouth if you knew what was good for you,” Alec threatened, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not lash out at Dieudonne in that moment.

“You would do well to remember your place! I am the Consul of the Clave!” Dieudonne shouted, his eyes nervously looking up at Alec and shifting as he looked around him for an exit. He had clearly not been expecting to be confronted over this. He had expected Alec to bow out, take the pass and dismiss Magnus. As if Magnus were nothing more than a fling for him. 

Alec watched as the Consul pathetically tried to straighten his back and lift his chin to intimidate him. “I could have you thrown in the City of Bones for this!”

Alec took another step forward. 

Consul Dieudonne backed away, tripping slightly on his red robes.

Alec smirked, internally rejoicing at the way he was able to instill fear in this man who was supposedly a powerful member of the Clave. He stepped in closer, towering over the consul and his stout frame. “You can say whatever you want about me. Spread your hate, slander my name- I don’t care. But when it comes to Magnus, you  _ will _ watch what you say because I don’t give a damn about rank or the consequences.”

“I’ll have you imprisoned for this. I’ll have that warlock hunted and executed!” Consul Dieudonne searched frantically for his stele, patting his hands along his body.

“You have no grounds for imprisonment. You have no proof of any  _actual _ laws being broken.” Alec pressed forward. “If you did, you would not have summoned me here alone.”

Alec clapped his hand down against the Consul’s shoulder, gripping him firmly to hold him in place. He could feel the Consul trembling underneath his hand, all bravado and confidence gone with that single touch. 

“Now I do believe this meeting wasn’t sanctioned by the Clave. You have no power here. So here’s the deal, I  _will _ continue my relationship with Magnus Bane and if the council decides they have a problem with it, you can tell them where to find me. I won’t hide.” Alec’s voice was low and deep when he tightened his grip onto the Consul’s shoulder again. He leaned down, his face now directly in front of Dieudonne’s. “And if you ever threaten Magnus again... you will find yourself in a place far worse than the City of Bones. Are we clear, Consul?”

Consul Dieudonne swallowed nervously with a nod that sent a bead of sweat rolling down the length of his nose. “Quite.”

“Good.” Alec straightened up again, clapping his hand roughly on the Consul’s shoulder. “I think we’re done here.” Alec gave Dieudonne’s shoulder another threatening squeeze, the corner of his mouth jumping into a smirk at the small, fearful yelp Dieudonne let out. 

He left the conference room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

\----

 

After his talk with Consul Dieudonne, Alec didn’t want to waste another day not living with Magnus. He spent the following week making arrangements with Jace, Isabelle and Max so that they could know how to reach him after hours. The work week had been long and draining and he had slept every night at Magnus’, taking things with him as he went, trying to make the moving-in process smoother. But most nights he had come home so late that they didn’t have much time for anything besides falling asleep. Boxes were beginning to stack up so they had agreed on having a quick dinner date Friday night before heading back to the loft and locking themselves up and completing Alec’s move. 

Alec had finally finished his work for the day, kept his promise and found himself at a nice restaurant with his boyfriend. The weight of the day had miraculously lifted from his shoulders the moment he saw Magnus’ smile from the candlelit table. The golden shimmer along his cheekbones accentuated the perfectly sculpted lines of his face, and the lightly red-tinted gloss made his lips look deliciously sinful whenever he smirked. 

He listened as Magnus told him about his day, the clients that he had seen, the potions he started brewing, the protective wards he put up, the demon he had summoned; it seemed Magnus’ week had been just as busy as Alec’s and an ever busier Friday than normal, one that had him looking forward to the night to relax.

“Obviously Chairman is feeling ignored, if the scratches going down my arms say anything about his mood.” Magnus rolled his eyes and sipped his wine.

Alec chuckled. “That’s just how Chairman shows his love.”

“Mhm. Sure it is...I don’t see any scratches on you,” Magnus said with another eye roll.

“Well that’s just because Chairman and I understand each-” 

Alec’s phone buzzed on the table top with Jace’s name and picture flashing up on the screen. 

Magnus nodded for Alec to answer as he helped himself to another generous sip of his red wine.

“Hey,” Alec answered.

Jace’s breaths blew into the phone to match the heavy footfalls Alec could faintly hear in the background, making it evident that he was running. “Demon activity reported near your loft in Brooklyn. We’re on our way, just got off the subway. Didn’t know if you could have a look, try to head them off until we get there.”

Alec looked up at Magnus who was now sitting quietly, finishing his meal.

“Uh-yeah. Of course.” Alec hung up the phone and tucked it into his pocket.

“Duty calls?” Magnus asked, pushing his plate away and dropping his cloth napkin on the table beside it.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. They need me to buy them some time.” Alec paused and placed his hand on Magnus’. “I’m sorry. I know this is ruining our plans but I promise I will find a way to make it up to you. Okay?”

Magnus turned his hand over underneath Alec’s and scratched his fingers lightly along the thin skin of Alec’s wrist. “Alexander, don’t be sorry. I understand.”

“You do?” 

“Yes, you have an entire city to keep safe. And a city that never sleeps at that.” Magnus gestured at the city outside their window with a flutter of his fingers. “Come on, let’s go find your demons.”

Alec would never understand how he got lucky enough to find someone as loving and understanding as Magnus to love him back, but he would spend the rest of his life thanking every higher power he could think of for the blessing.

Magnus gave him a wink as he stood and threw some money down on the table to cover their bill and tip.

Alec exited the restaurant, Magnus beside him, and ran his stele over his  _ heat vision _ rune. The city around him lit up for a moment, bright colors surrounding him as he focused his vision in and looked around for demonic heat signatures. He took the seraph blade from his thigh holster, the weight of the adamas blade heavy and comforting in his grip. All of those weeks off with no training was not something he had ever done before and he had missed this, the hunt.

They headed in the direction of the loft and Alec was grateful that they had decided to stay close to home for dinner tonight. 

Home. After this weekend, the decadent loft in Brooklyn Heights would be his home.

The thought made Alec smile.  

“There,” Magnus said quietly to him, nudging him with his elbow before pointing at the alley. A streak of red moved in an alleyway, bringing his thoughts back to the situation at hand- now was not the time to be wistfully daydreaming over his living arrangements with his boyfriend.

Alec heard Magnus snap his fingers, the hum of his magic low and threatening as they approached the alleyway, chasing away his thoughts.

“You off your game tonight, babe?” Magnus teased.

Alec clicked his tongue. “I’m never off my game.”

Magnus chortled beside him. “Well, remind me to thank Jace later.”

“Thank Jace? For what?” Alec had his back pressed against the brick wall as he watched the movements of the hidden demons around the corner.

He felt the buzz of Magnus’ magic trickle down his leg while Magnus lightly grazed dancing fingers along his leg. “These new thigh holsters are better than the ones before.”

Alec’s head fell back softly against the brick. “Magnus, it’s a thigh holster. Just like the old ones.”

“Mm. No, these are somehow even sexier. Something about the seraph blade running down the length of your sinfully long leg,” Magnus purred beside him.

The low sound of Magnus’ voice caused a shiver to run up his spine and he shook his shoulders out to chase the feeling away. “It’s just a holster.”

Magnus hissed in his ear. “Tss. Stop arguing and let me enjoy it.”

Alec blushed and bit back his grin. “Alright, let’s finish up here so I can let you truly enjoy it when we get back home.”

Magnus gasped. “Alexander, are you flirting with me in the midst of danger?”

Alec rolled his neck to the side catching the playful gleam in Magnus’ eyes. “So what if I am? What would you have to say to that?”

The magic at Magnus’ fingers flared brightly as he tugged on Alec’s shirt, bringing him down for a hard, heated kiss. 

Magnus pulled back suddenly, his breath rushing out of him. “I’d say it’s fucking hot and you should do it more often.”

“Maybe I will,” Alec laughed breathlessly and licked at his lips, trying to regain his bearings and steady his feet from the impact the kiss had on his legs.

“Let’s hunt some shadows, Shadowhunter.” Magnus winked at him.

Alec braced himself and turned the corner where the demons were hidden, their heat signatures riddling the alleyway in red shapes.

He adjusted his grip on the hilt, and twirled the blade as he rolled his shoulders back. “Let’s do this.”

He kicked at the tower of crates that were stacked against the alley wall, the hissing of demons hiding underneath them loud. Their pungent smell invaded the air, the scent of ichor burning in his nose, as they turned and bared their teeth at him. He caught the flash of Magnus’ magic flying past him in the direction of the other group of demons at the end of the alley. The activity sparked around him and he swung his blade down, piercing through the demon that had rushed at him, he brought the blade back up and around to cut through the other demon that crawled towards him. 

The fight was coming back to him, every muscle burning and bringing back the memories of the many battles he had been in. 

His movements flowed fluidly and easily; like a dance of war his body would never forget. 

Swing right, swipe left, lunge, jab.

This was a dance he had missed. 

Alec caught sight of a demon crawling down the brick wall towards Magnus. He drew a dagger from his holster and let it fly past Magnus, piercing directly into the demon, sending it crumbling into ash down to the ground. 

“Thanks,” Magnus said with a smile, his orange flames engulfing a group of demons in the corner. 

Alec ran deeper into the alley to head off another group of demons that seemed to be crawling out of the brick itself. Their bodies were more human than others he had seen, they twisted and bent like contortionists as they crawled their way towards them, their hollowed eyes watching them. Alec quickly cataloged a list of demon characteristics in his mind, trying to match these demons to the many he had fought in his life. 

The loud sound of a grunt, the sizzling of angel fire burning through a demon, and the glow of a seraph blade came from beside Alec and his lips twitched in a smile at Jace’s arrival. 

“About damn time,” Alec complained through gritted teeth as he stabbed his blade beside Jace and through a demon that was close to crashing into them.

Jace rolled his eyes and smirked. He ran around Alec and placed himself at Alec’s back.

Alec felt his heart begin to beat faster and stronger, the way it always did when he and Jace fought together. This was the beat of their heart. Strong, steady, and unfaltering. 

He could feel Jace at his back, fending off the demons that had now flooded the alley. 

The bright orange of Magnus’ fire was burning demons all around them.

The crack of a whip tore through the air, announcing Izzy’s presence, along with the small grunts Clary always gave when she fought. 

The team was back together. 

Alec heard the clatter of a seraph blade on the ground. 

“Shit,” Jace cursed from the ground.  

Alec’s heart raced in a mild panic, both for Jace and also because of Jace’s fear that he could feel inside of him as his own. Alec finished cutting through the demon that was in front of him and quickly tossed the blade, hilt first, to Jace. “Catch!”

He heard the hilt land in Jace’s palm, quickly followed by the hiss of a demon dying. 

“Thanks,” Jace grunted as he sprung up to his feet.

Alec looked around at the fight. The demons numbers seemed to grow, no matter how many they cut down. Four shadowhunters and a warlock, there shouldn’t be this many demons still standing. He rushed to the corner of the alleyway, picking up Jace’s fallen seraph blade as he passed. 

He knelt down to inspect the cracks in the wall, trying to make sense of where they were coming from.

The clicking of teeth came from behind him, he could feel the heat of the demons’ foul breath pouring over his shoulder and against his legs. He whipped around with his blade drawn to find a group of demons coming towards him. He tried to count, but there were heads everywhere, teeth all around him, limbs coming from every direction. 

“Shit,” he breathed out. He started swinging his blade, no form or skill, just desperate swipes hoping to kill as many as he could before being overcome.

He felt his feet get pulled out from beneath him and he hit the ground roughly, the sting of pavement scraping against his arm. He ignored the pain and swung his blade out to strike at the demon that had grabbed him. 

“Stop!” Magnus’ shout was loud and commanding, his blaze of magic shooting out into the throng of demons that were ready to pounce on Alec, consuming them in an instant.

The demons on the ground that had been crawling toward Alec stopped moving, they stayed in place, motionless, waiting, their empty eyes watching Alec. The hand of one demon was wrapped around his ankle and Alec hacked at the wrist with his seraph blade, setting himself free. He stood up and rushed back until he was beside Magnus.

“What’s happening?” Jace huffed, out of breath. 

Alec looked beside him to see Jace holding his blade up, the tip of it just short of a demon that stood in front of him. It stood still, hissing, ichor dripping from its jaw, its face locked in on Jace with a fury. 

“Something’s not right. This isn’t normal demonic behavior,” Isabelle noted, her whip in hand and ready to be lashed.

Clary stood beside Isabelle, breathless, her green eyes watching the demon in front of Jace, her fingers twitching around the hilt of her seraph blade. 

“Why aren’t they attacking?” Alec asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, whose hands were up, his eyes focused on the demons, his brows drawn down in confusion. “I...don’t know.”

Jace kept his blade pointed at the demon, only chancing a glance at Magnus over his shoulder. “You said ‘stop’.”

Magnus cut his eyes at Jace. “What?”

“You said ‘stop’ and they stopped, Magnus,” Jace clarified, before stepping up to the demon in front of him and stabbing through it. The angelic fire spread beneath the demon’s skin, showing through in red cracks as the body burned from within and crumbled into ash. 

They looked at the other demons who remained in place. 

“Nothing. No reaction,” Clary said, securing her seraph blade to her hip.

Jace put his blade back in his holster. “What the hell is going on?”

Alec looked at Magnus for an answer. 

“I really don’t know.”

Jace was walking around the demons, inspecting them carefully. “Anyone else notice that these aren’t just our regular run of the mill demons?”

Magnus lowered his hands, the heads of the demons in front of him following his movements. He stalked around them like a predator, his hands flickering with red magic by his side. 

“Asmodei,” Magnus said quietly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Magnus. 

“What’s that?” Alec asked as he watched Magnus weave through the demons.

“Asmodeus’ demon children,” Magnus answered, finding his way back to Alec.

Asmodeus’ demon children, he was their father, their ruler. The observation sparked an idea in Alec but he waited, watching Magnus as his glowing amber eyes flicked over the various demons. Magnus’ fingers rubbed together, the magic fire licking over his hands. 

“Try controlling them,” Alec suggested to Magnus quietly. 

Isabelle looked at Alec, then at Magnus, and then back to Alec. “Why would he be able to control the demons?”

Magnus rolled his shoulders, ignoring her question and instead focused on the demons. His golden cat eyes glowed brightly as he brought his hands up to the demons that waited. 

“Get back,” Magnus commanded.

A shift occurred in the crowd of demons as the Asmodei took a step back. 

Isabelle gasped. “By the Angel, Magnus.”

“Holy shit,” Jace whispered. 

“Oh my God,” Clary cried, covering her mouth with her hand.

Alec could see the confusion on Magnus’ face. This newfound ability completely unexpected even to him. 

He placed a hand on the small of Magnus’ back. “Do you think this is because of Asmodeus?”

Magnus nodded. “It has to be.”

Jace crossed his arms and focused his blue-brown eyes on them. “Asmodeus? The Greater demon you killed in the other realm? Why would his death give Magnus the power to command them?”

Alec ignored Jace’s question and continued watching Magnus as he went back to walking around the demons, inspecting them and eventually finding his way to the corner in the alley. He bent down to examine a crack in the wall Alec had missed and passed his hand through it, the darkness wrapping around him. 

“There’s a portal leaking through here. That’s how they’re getting in.” Magnus threw his arms up, forming a pillar of fire. He clapped his hands out and sent the fire out, spreading in veins along the ground towards each demon, burning them where they stood.

The sound of crackling embers faded to nothing as they all waited in the empty alley. 

Magnus stood and swung his arms in front of the portal, drawing it to a close. 

Alec went up to Magnus and laid a hand on top of his shoulder, grazing his fingers over the silver beaded epaulettes of his jacket. He could feel the tension in Magnus’ body, his shoulders pulled taut and stiff. “You okay?”

Magnus brought a hand up to rest against Alec’s on his shoulder and nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Well, I’m confused as fuck right now,” Jace remarked, moving over to stand near them.

“Jace,” Isabelle hissed under her breath, pulling Jace back closer to her.

Alec tugged Magnus in against him to whisper in his ear. “You don’t have to tell them anything right now if you don’t want to. Your secret is safe with me until you’re ready.”

Magnus turned in his arms and laid his hand against Alec’s chest. “They’re your family. I trust them.”

Magnus smiled up at Alec- a small, reserved smile- and then snapped his fingers, opening a portal. “It’s probably best if we speak in a safe place.”

 

\--

 

“Have a seat, make yourselves comfortable, please,” Magnus offered, extending his hand out to the plush couches.

Isabelle sank down into the thick cushions of the new couch - a result of Magnus’ insistence that living together required new furniture. 

Clary dropped down to sit beside her.

Jace sat at the edge of his seat in the arm chair, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously, his stele twirling in his fingers. 

Alec chose to remain standing, leaning against the pillar behind the chair Jace sat in. 

“Okay, guys, spill.” Jace looked up at Magnus, his blue eyes focused as he watched him moving around the room. 

Magnus stroked his thumb against his chin. He didn’t know how else to explain what he thought was going on without telling them the complete truth. He glanced over at Jace, Isabelle, and Clary- this was Alec’s family, he could trust them with this. He had trusted Max without hesitation; Alec’s parabatai, his sister, and Clary should be no different.

Magnus drew in a deep breath and met Alec’s eyes- his gaze understanding and strong. Magnus gathered up the support he needed from that look and stopped his pacing to face the others. 

“Asmodeus, as you know, was a powerful Greater demon. What you probably didn’t know is that he was one of the original angels to fall from grace with Lucifer.”

Magnus sat down in the chair across from them and crossed his legs, undoing the buttons of his velvet waistcoat, needing to breathe. They all watched him, waiting patiently for him to tell them what he knew. 

He swallowed before continuing, “According to him, his help was sought in controlling the evil that was running rampant on Earth. He assisted by creating the pithos and using it to seal all of the evil on the planet. In exchange, he was given rule over his own dominion, Edom. Edom was once a parallel universe to ours. It had humans, downworlders, and even Nephilim. The only difference was, everything that could go wrong, did, and the demonic offspring of Asmodeus- the Asmodei- soon took over and destroyed everyone and everything that was in that realm. Now it’s in ruins, only the Asmodei live there. It’s why he was so bored with it, and why he was trying to unleash hell on earth, he wanted a new world to rule. When I killed him on the mission, it seems I left his demons without a ruler.”

Silence fell. Isabelle stared at him with stunned, unblinking, brown eyes. Jace’s eyes were now focused on his hands, his bottom lip tucked into his mouth as if trying to process the story he was just told.

“Okay. So you can control them because you killed him?” Clary finally asked, drawing everyone’s attention back to Magnus.

Magnus sighed.

“Yes? No? I don’t know exactly.” Magnus looked back at Alec, who continued to watch him. “It may also have something to do with the tiny fact that…Asmodeus was my father,” Magnus finished with a casual flick of his wrist, secretly hoping they wouldn’t freak out over this new piece of information. 

He carefully peeked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him widely, mouths parted in shock, brows up as high as they could possibly go. Alec was the only one not looking at him now, since this information was not new to him, instead he had turned his attention to his siblings’ reactions, particularly Jace’s. 

Jace was the first to break the stunned silence. He sat up straight in his seat and cleared his throat pointedly. “Did you say he was your father?”

“Yes.”

“As in _‘_ _ Dad ’, ‘ Daddy ’, ‘ Papa ’, ‘ teach me how to ride a bicycle _ ’ father?” 

Magnus gave a quick burst of laughter. “Not  _that _ kind of father. More like ‘ _ the demon that impregnated my mother and ruined her life forever by giving her a half demon baby _ ’ type of father. Asmodeus was nothing more to me than a blood line.”

“So that makes you what? His heir?” Jace asked cautiously, trying to make sense of the new information.

Magnus shrugged. “I never thought that by killing him, it would make me the new ruler of Edom, or give me charge over his hellish children. I never wanted that.”

Isabelle had been silent the entire time, but she moved forward in her seat, her bottom lip worrying between her teeth. “Magnus...Your father was an original fallen angel?”

“Yes.”

She looked up at Magnus now, her face showing...awe, wonderment? Magnus raised a brow at her, confused by this reaction. 

“That means you  _technically _ have angel blood,” she finally said, an impressed smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it. He had been hoping this particular connection wouldn’t be made, at least not until he had time to actually think about it and what it meant. He had never given the idea much thought until they were in that demon realm and he was desperate to save Alec. And he had successfully pushed the fact aside while they were on vacation. His confusing history was the last thing he wanted to focus on when he was trying to spend quality time with Alec. Their relationship carried enough obstacles on its own, without having to add in his complicated demon-angel lineage. The truth of the matter remained; he had no idea what this made him, or what this meant for him. And he didn’t really want to think about it.

Magnus nodded, acknowledging Isabelle’s observation, unable to lie to her. He rose from his seat, again finding comfort in pacing the room. “Technically. Although I’m still very much part demon. Hence the warlock and magic part.”

“Yeah but this also means you’re something more. You’re not just an ordinary warlock,” Isabelle said, her voice soft in awe.

“I’m not sure what it means exactly,” Magnus began, “I never looked into it or gave it much thought. Being Asmodeus’ child was never something I was proud of, and Asmodeus - he was as un-angelic as they come. I never expected anything to come from his once-angelic blood.”

“Wait-” Jace interrupted- “what do you mean you never expected anything to come from it? Did something come from it?”

Magnus looked away from Jace. Alec was watching him, his face blank and unreadable. He was probably doing what he always did, assessing the situation, listening to everything and being sure he could intervene whenever needed. 

Jace was speaking again and Magnus knew he couldn’t keep the truth from them. “If you have angel blood...Does that mean you can use Nephilim weaponry? Can you activate adamas?”

Magnus cursed Jace in his mind for actually being intelligent and not just the dumb, cocky, stereotype he liked to play. 

Magnus looked up at Alec again; just as Alec looked up at him. 

Jace looked at Magnus and then turned to look at Alec, noticing their exchange. “What are you guys keeping from us?” he asked.

Alec pushed off the pillar and walked over to Magnus in long, authoritative strides. “That’s enough, Jace. Magnus doesn't have to share all of his personal information with us.”

“The hell he doesn’t! This is a big deal and we need to know what we’re dealing with. Especially if we don’t want the Clave to find out, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m guessing we don’t want the Clave to find out about Magnus’ new X-Men skill.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Jace’s comparison and sighed. He patted Alec on the shoulder and gave him a small nod. “It’s okay, Alexander, he’s right. They have a right to know.”

Alec looked at him, his honey-colored eyes dark as he leaned in to whisper. “Yeah, but on your time. When you want them to know. No one has a right to demand your personal information.”

“I know, my love, but I want them to know. I trust them,” Magnus whispered. He gave Alec a small, reassuring, smile while he untucked the collar of Alec’s jacket that had gotten messed up during the battle. 

Alec moved to stand behind him, one hand resting supportively on his shoulder, the weight of his touch bringing him the strength he needed to push through the remainder of the conversation.

“While on the mission...I was able to activate a seraph blade and use it to destroy Asmodeus as well as the demons that were there. It reacted differently- in a way I’ve never seen before.”

“The adamas lit up red,” Alec added in, giving Magnus’ shoulder a gentle squeeze to show that he was supporting his decision to tell them.

“By the angel!” Isabelle gasped again, the impressed smile clear on her face.

Jace nodded as he stood, holding his seraph blade out to Magnus. “Show us.”

Magnus put his hands up in rejection. “I don't think- I don’t even know if I could.”

“Jace...come on…Knock it off,” Alec cut in with a growl of frustration, knocking Jace’s arm away.

“I’m just curious, that’s all,” Jace said with a shrug, bringing the sword down by his side. “You don’t have to if you don't want to.”

Magnus looked at the steel blade in Jace’s hand and wondered if it would even be possible to call on that power again. He held his hand out and waited for Jace to set the hilt in his palm. He noticed Jace look behind him at Alec, his gaze seeking permission from his parabatai. 

“I’m a big boy, Jace, I can make decisions on my own,” Magnus bit out, gesturing with his extended hand to give him the seraph blade. 

Jace held up his arms in surrender and passed the seraph blade to Magnus. “There’s an innuendo in there that I will keep to myself.”

Magnus half-scoffed and laughed at Jace’s shameless ability to turn anything into a joke - even during a serious discussion - and received a joking smile in return from Jace. “Let’s see if this works.”

Magnus wrapped his fingers around the hilt, closed his eyes and tried to focus on the power he had felt in that dark, barren hell. He tried to remember what he had done that night to call on this power. He remembered that the angelic power was already there waiting for him- it was a warm glow and a hum he felt in his blood- as if it had always been there; a part of him he never even knew existed. A part of him that was angel all along. He could feel it now, faintly and playing quietly like a soft song in the background. 

He tightened his grip on the hilt, squeezed his eyes shut even more, hoping to focus more of his energy into the blade. The only thing he did differently while in the demon realm was that he had asked for the power. He had prayed for it. He didn’t know to whom he was actually praying to but he could remember the desperation he felt. He had known it was his only chance at reaching Alec in time and so he had called on the angelic blood that was buried deep down but that he knew flowed through him nonetheless. 

His blood had felt like it was singing. It spread through him and before he knew it, the seraph blade had been glowing red. It was the last thing he expected, but his desperation to save Alec had come through for him. That’s what he had chalked that incident up to be, an act of desperation that was awarded by some merciless, unnamed god that took pity on him.  

Magnus heard a small gasp and he opened his eyes in time to see the runes on the blade glowing red. 

Jace’s eyes widened as he looked at the red glowing blade. Clary was watching from behind Jace, with her mouth forming a perfect  _ o _ . Isabelle’s shock was also evident on her face, accompanied by a look of impressed disbelief. She had been the one to suggest the idea but it was clear that she had never expected to be right.

Magnus let out a breath and turned the blade down to hand it back to Jace.

Jace swallowed and took the blade from him, the runes shifting to a glowing white from his pure angel blood. “Magnus, that’s...that’s unheard of.”

Alec nodded. “We know.”

Jace’s face grew serious, his brows creasing down with concern. “If the Clave hears about this…”

“They won’t,” Alec stated firmly, his tone also holding a warning as he looked at everyone in the room.

Jace placed the seraph blade back in its holster and crossed his arms. “Alec, we would  _never _ say anything. You know that, right?”

Alec sighed and shook his head. “I know. Just...This information can’t leave this room, okay?”

They all nodded. “We agree.”

“Thanks.” Alec pursed his lips and smiled with one corner of his mouth.

“Maybe we can find out some more information about it though?” Isabelle suggested.

“In all my years I’ve never seen anything like it and I don’t think it necessarily means anything considering the demon side won. I am a warlock after all. If anything, I will have one hell of a party trick to impress you Nephilim.” Magnus winked and Clary giggled. 

“But I am looking into it.” Magnus gave them a humble smile and then tipped his head to the side and laughed lightly. “Well, I’ve got Max on the case which is probably even better, if I’m being completely honest.”

Everyone nodded at this. This was a fact that no one could deny. Max’s knowledge and knack for researching topics to great depths was unsurpassed. 

“Wait a minute...Max knows?” Jace asked, crossing his arms, his offense clearly directed at Alec.

Magnus scoffed out a laugh. “ _ Of course Max knows! _ ”

Jace frowned at Alec. “What’s that about?” he asked with a tip of his head in Magnus’ direction.

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t even know that Max knew.”

Magnus smirked at Jace. “You may be my dear Alexander’s parabatai and his closest friend but Max and I...We click. We have since day one.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ve always known you played favorites. It was  _clear _ when we were all staying here and Alec here got two croissants while the rest of us got one.”

Magnus laughed loudly at the small detail Jace had decided to hang onto after all this time.

He heard Alec groan from behind him. “Seriously, Jace? This again?”

Jace huffed dejectedly. “It was painfully obvious you were the favored one.”

“No shit. I mean...does that still surprise you? After all this?” Alec motioned between him and Magnus. 

Magnus smirked at the interesting turn the conversation had taken and looked over at Clary and Isabelle, who were trying not laugh.

“Not surprising but it hurts all the same.” Jace uncrossed his arms and planted his hands on his hips.

“Jace, next time I promise you will have two croissants waiting for you,” Magnus said with a warm smile.

Jace’s smile grew and he threw Alec a challenging look. “Thank you,  _ Magnus _ .”

“Alexander will just have to get three.” Magnus reached up and kissed Alec softly on his stubbled cheek.

“What? Seriously? We’re parabatai. We’re equal,” Jace argued.

Magnus laughed again. “Uh- no, not quite. Not in my book.”

Isabelle and Clary giggled from their spots on the couch. 

“Jace, let it go, I’ll give you three croissants if it means that much to you,” Clary offered up kindly. 

“It’s not the same. I bet Max would have gotten two croissants that day,” Jace grumbled as he went to have a seat between his sister and his girlfriend.

“Well, now that this conversation has been completely derailed, would you all like to stay for a drink?” Magnus offered, making his way over to his bar cart. 

“Yes, please!” Clary jumped up from the couch to join Magnus.

Isabelle rose to join them. “Alec promised that we could go through your vacation pictures but he’s been rude and hasn’t invited us over.” She shot a quick glare over her shoulder at Alec and then turned and smiled at Magnus with her perfectly painted red lips. “We want to hear everything.”

“Not everything. Please. We’re all well aware that you two had a good time on your vacation so any explicit details can be kept to yourself,” Jace said with an exaggerated shudder, rising from the couch.

Magnus snorted out a laugh while he stirred Clary’s martini, and then cleared his throat to resume his perfectly mastered drawl. “But, those are the most exciting details about our vacation. Like the time we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other in the Sistine Chapel.”

Jace let out a small, scandalous gasp. “Alec,  _ _that is a church_ .” _

Alec rolled his eyes. “He’s obviously joking.”

Magnus chuckled. “I’m telling you, Jace, you’re missing out on the best stories by censoring me.”

“He’s lying,” Alec muttered before averting his gaze to the books on the shelf.

Jace smirked. “Well, while I have no doubt that you and Alec made excellent use of all the dark corners this world has to offer. I think as his siblings the details are something none of us want to hear about,” Jace explained, taking the drink from Magnus’ hand and passing it to Clary who was giggling wildly. 

Magnus noticed Alec hide his face in his hands, the tips of his ears red. “ _ Jace, please. ” _

Jace simply gave Alec a passing glance before looking back at Magnus. “We all know it’s the quiet ones, right?”

Magnus gave Jace a quick wink before starting on Isabelle’s drink. 

“ _ Jace _ _,” Alec warned._

Magnus couldn’t help but notice that while Jace mercilessly teased Alec, he was moving further and further away from him. “What? We’re all glad you’ve found happiness and someone to love and a safe place to let out your inner freak so you no longer have to participate in sadsturbation.”

“JACE!” Alec warned again.

Jace brought his hands up surrender and chuckled. “I’ll shut up now.”

“Please do, before you get yourself killed,” Isabelle said with a laugh as she took the martini from Magnus. 

“Jace sure does like to play with fire,” Magnus commented, eyeing Alec’s blushing face.

“I’m honestly shocked Alec has not killed him yet,” Clary said with a laugh and sipped at her drink.

 

\---

 

“Since it’s your first day officially living here...How would you like the bedroom? Modern? Classic? Bohemian?”

Alec looked up from the box he was unpacking. “You don’t have to change your room just for me, Magnus.”

“ _ Our room ,  _ Alexander,” Magnus corrected with pointed finger.

Alec waved his hand out. “Then I give you permission to decorate  _ our _ room however you like. How’s that?”

Magnus looked around the room, inspecting every detail with his cat eyes, his deep red-painted nails scratching along his goatee. “Well maybe I could just add some little ‘Alec’ touches until you decide to be helpful.”

Alec huffed and shoved the empty box away from him. “What is an ‘Alec’ touch?”

“Get over here with those large, lovely hands and I’ll show you,” Magnus quipped and stopped when Alec gave him a look that said _‘_ _ be serious _ _’_. Magnus sighed and walked through the room, his hand gliding along the edges of the furniture. “An ‘Alec’ touch would be deep, bold, dark colors. Strength, masculinity, beauty. Things that remind me of you.” 

Alec laughed and picked up the small stack of books, taking them over to the shelf in the corner of the room. “Okay, so change the duvet,” Alec suggested with a passive shrug as he straightened the books on the shelf.

“ _ ‘So change the duvet’ _ ,” Magnus mocked with an eye roll. “As if it’s that simple.”

Alec was muttering something about how being a shadowhunter who was put through vigorous training meant that he didn’t need the same luxuries a lot of people needed. Magnus tuned him out and tried to go over the feelings being around Alec gave him. 

What were the things that truly reminded him of Alec? Nature. Wood. Alec was rich and comforting, he was sturdy and commanding, but soft and enveloping. He was traditional and clean lines but also warmth and coziness. 

Magnus remembered a headboard he had seen while traveling, its dark, wooden edges curving in fluid lines, the center of it intricately carved in beautiful lattice work. It was a bold piece made of the finest mahogany and it held an elegance that Magnus often gravitated towards when decorating for himself. He could picture the duvet in a rich ivory, the throw pillows were a deep mossy green- to match the color of Alec’s eyes when he wore that sweater Magnus loved, a cream colored knit throw laid at the foot of the bed; it was solid and neat, nothing to take away from the headboard. The walls he pictured a clean gray throughout, only an accent wall behind the bed in a slightly darker hue with a swirling silver pattern that would catch the eye at the right angle. 

He took a deep breath in and fanned his arms out, a sheen of prickling magic falling over the room. When he brought his arms down, the ripple of magic faded away and the room was left like he imagined it. It was warm, elegant, and inviting while still being neat and simple. 

Alec’s shoulders straightened up and Magnus heard a low chuckle come from him, his head shaking as he placed his books in order. “When I turn around, the room is going to be completely different, isn’t it?”

Magnus went over to help Alec finish up, snapping his fingers on the way and sending the empty packing boxes to a dumpster in an alley somewhere. “If you don’t love it, we can change it until it’s just right.”

Magnus waited for Alec to finish setting up his last picture frame on the shelf before wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. “Was that the last of it?”

Alec nodded. “I think so.”

Magnus squeezed his arms tighter around Alec’s waist. His excitement was getting the best of him. “You ready to see our new room?”

“Yep.” Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ hands and turned himself around until they were facing each other. His eyes were closed and his teeth were biting into his lip with a wide grin. “I’m ready, tell me when.”

Magnus laughed. “You didn’t have to close your eyes. Open them and look!”

Alec chuckled quietly and opened his eyes. He blinked quickly for a moment, seemingly getting used to the changes. Alec’s hazel eyes were shining green today while he scanned the room up and down- which is what probably caused the idea to pop in his mind when thinking of colors for the pillows. Magnus noted the jump in his smile when his eyes landed on the bed. 

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked carefully. He knew Alec would be happy with whatever Magnus chose but he couldn’t help but want Alec to love his new room. He wanted Alec to feel at home here, because this  _was _ his home now. 

Alec bobbed his head as his grin grew wider. “Magnus, it looks great.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. I love the colors and the bed looks...incredibly comfortable.”

“Only the best for my hard-working shadowhunter.” Magnus kissed gently at the stubbled jaw line.

Magnus hugged onto Alec and buried his smile in Alec’s shoulder. “So it’s official? You live here now?” 

“It’s official. No getting rid of me now.”

Magnus laughed and ran his hands over the curves of Alec’s chest and up onto his shoulders. “As if I would ever want to get rid of you.”

Alec quirked his head in thought. “You might when you realize just how much my brother and sister like to annoy me by hanging around constantly.”

Magnus reached up and kissed Alec on his cheek. “That’s what I have protective wards for,” he whispered against the stubble of Alec’s beard. Magnus brushed his fingers together and threw his arms up, a shield going up around the loft. “We can test them out now.” He gave Alec a wink and pushed him back on the new bed, tumbling down with him. 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Magnus sat at the table with a potion brewing in his cauldron. The sharp, metallic scent of blood caused his stomach to lurch every now and then while Simon rambled on about his theories on time travel.

“Have you ever met a time traveler?” 

Magnus finished stirring in the final ingredient, waiting for it to dissolve completely before answering Simon’s question. “How would I know if I’ve ever met a time traveler? Is that something that should come up in casual conversation with them?”

Simon tapped on his legs with restless fingers as he thought. “No, I guess not. Has anyone ever accused you of being a time traveler?”

Magnus looked up at Simon, with his messy brown hair and twitchy, nervous smile. “No.”

“Oh, it’s just that Alec said he’s seen pictures of you taken in different time periods. So I figured someone may have thought you were a time traveler,” Simon explained.

“I don’t go around sharing my photo albums at mundane parties and no one in the shadow world would think I was a time traveler.”

Simon’s face straightened. “No, I guess not. I mean...Everybody knows who you are.”

“Exactly,” Magnus preened with a pleased grin. 

Simon rose from his seat and walked around the room. He picked up crystals and set them back down before moving onto the picture frames they had recently added with pictures from their trip. Simon smiled as he looked at a picture of Alec and Magnus by the Great Pyramid. 

“The head of the New York Institute and The High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he said. “You two practically run the shadow world in New York.” Simon laughed and put the frame back in its place.

Magnus laughed softly. “Right.” 

Simon made his way back to the table and tugged the zipper of his hoodie up and down restlessly.

Magnus could tell something was on the young vampire’s mind, if the restless, constant zipping wasn’t indication enough, it would be the way he was staring at Magnus, his mouth pursed as if he were about to vomit. 

Magnus stretched his legs out and leaned back in his chair. “What’s on your mind, Simon?”

Simon perked up and a grin spread on his face. “You used my name.”

Magnus winked at him. “Don’t get used to it. Now tell me, what’s troubling you? Because something is obviously troubling you.”

Magnus scowled and wiggled his fingers, gesturing for Simon to stop fidgeting with his zipper. 

“Sorry. Nervous tic.” Simon zipped his hoodie all the way up to his neck and then laced his fingers together, an attempt to keep his hands still, Magnus noticed. “Have you -uh- heard anything from the Clave yet about your relationship with Alec?”

That was not the response he had been expecting when he asked. He thought it would have something to do with Simon’s immortality, or with vampirism in general. He remembered the talk they’d had on the fire escape that one night, before he and Isabelle had finally admitted their feelings for each other. And it felt like a lifetime ago, not mere months. 

“Not yet,” Magnus answered carefully. “Why?”

Simon nodded in thought as he slowly pulled the zipper down on his hoodie again. The zipping sound was loud as they sat quietly. “I know you guys have two things working against you in your situation. I just didn’t know which problem was more frowned upon.”

“Meaning?”

“Does it bother the Clave more that you’re both men or that you’re a downworlder and he’s a shadowhunter?” Simon leaned forward at this point and kept his gaze on Magnus as he chewed on his thumbnail.

“I honestly don’t know, Simon. I couldn’t tell you how their ignorance works,” Magnus said sadly, rubbing his fingers together and letting out a sigh.

Simon swallowed loudly. “I’m just waiting for someone to imprison me for my relationship with Isabelle.”

“Ah, that’s the reason for this nervous energy. Well, I think you and Isabelle will be just fine. Alexander would never let that happen,” Magnus stated. He knew Alec put up an image of dislike for Simon but he also knew that it was just that, and that Alec would never let anything come between his sister and her happiness. 

“I have a feeling he’s kind of the reason why we haven’t had any kickback from the Clave already.” Simon smiled and let his eyes roam over to the bubbling potion.

“I have a feeling you’re right about that,” Magnus agreed just as a flash of fire appeared in front of them, dropping a letter on the table. 

Magnus turned the envelope over to see the seal of the Clave on it. 

“Speak of the devil and he doth appear,” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“Oh no…” Simon’s usual good-natured expression fell as he leaned over to look at the summons.

Magnus discarded the letter over his shoulder, it flared up, sending his response back to the Clave. 

Magnus leaned over the cauldron. “The potion still has about an hour or two to brew,” he said. “Would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on it? I should be back in time to bottle it up for you take it back to Raphael.”

“Of course, you can count on me. I will watch over this potion with my life.” Simon sat up straight and crossed an  _ x _ over his heart with his finger.

Magnus rose from his seat and patted Simon on the shoulder. “Just don’t burn down my loft while I’m gone.”

A portal to Idris appeared and Magnus inhaled deeply, bracing himself for whatever it was that awaited him.

“Good luck, Magnus.” 

Simon’s voice was a small comfort. A much needed support in his corner. “Thanks, Simon.” 

 

\--

 

Magnus stepped through the swirling portal and found himself in the cold, vast council chambers. He straightened his vest and centered himself in front of the council table.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked with a casual flick of his hands.

Half of the council looked fearful while the other half watched him with an intense curiosity. Magnus noticed Lydia, sitting towards the center of the table. She looked over at her colleagues for a moment before clearing her throat and directing her blue eyes at him. “Magnus, thank you so much for coming. I hope it wasn’t an inconvenient time for you.”

Magnus bit back his comment on how the Clave never picked convenient times and offered her a smile instead. After all she was one of Alec’s oldest friends and he knew that must mean she was different from the rest of the bigots that seemed to form the Clave. 

“Ms. Branwell, it’s a pleasure seeing you again.”

Lydia’s lips twitched into a smile for the briefest moment before she composed herself and resumed her professional persona. “We’ve asked you to come here regarding an important issue we’ve been made aware of in the New York City area.” She stopped to reference a sheath of papers in front of her. “We have had reports of a new type of demon that is now running rampant in the city. The Institute is doing its best to handle the situation but upon closer review, we feel the situation might be more than we can handle on our own.”

Magnus nodded and kept his humor hidden at Lydia’s casual mention of the Clave’s incompetence and constant dependence on an outside force. It seemed the Clave had finally discovered the asmodei. He had been helping Alec whenever he could by closing the portals that often appeared when the asmodei were present. But they could tell the problem was growing worse, and sooner or later Magnus would have to find a way to control the situation. There had been no casualties so far thus Magnus had used this time to try and think of a way that was best to handle the situation. 

“And how do I fit into this?” Magnus asked. To his knowledge Alec had never officially reported Magnus’ assistance, wanting to keep his name as far away from the asmodei as possible.

Lydia swallowed and nervously adjusted the papers in front of her. “Well, it was my idea, seeing as you are the closest High Warlock in regards to location, and a...friend to the Shadowhunters.” The council shifted uncomfortably at this and Lydia’s cheeks flushed. It was obvious to him that she was trying to keep the topic from veering into the dangerous territory of his relationship with Alec, but he also knew she was mentioning this with the best of intentions. 

She said, “I was hoping you would assist us in figuring out what these demons are, where they are coming from, and how we can stop them.” 

Her request now complete, she stopped and looked up at Magnus.

Magnus rubbed his thumb along the ring on his index finger. These would be difficult waters to steer; now that he knew he could control the asmodei. The only solution he had come up with was traveling to Edom and seeing if he could contain them there with a simple command. But the Clave would not be satisfied with an _‘Oh, I asked them nicely to stay away and so they did_ ’ explanation. He would have to go along with their mission if he wanted to keep his secret confidential. 

“What’s your plan?” he asked.

Lydia’s back straightened up, her cheeks rounding from the smile she was keeping contained. “Well, I was thinking-”

The door to the chambers opened loudly as Consul Dieudonne strode in, his red robes standing out like an ugly sore in the otherwise neutral toned room. 

His gray eyes landed on Magnus and he stopped in place, his mouth turning down in disgust. “What’s that warlock doing here?”

Magnus opened his mouth to hurl an insult but was cut off by Lydia turning in her chair to look at the Consul, her hands laced delicately on top of the table. 

“Magnus Bane was invited here as a guest on my request to assist with the increased demonic activity in New York City,” she said. “He’s agreed to assist us in quelling the issue.” Her eyes bored into the Consul, unafraid, her chin held up proudly as she faced him. 

The Consul looked down at Lydia and then at the other council members. “Let me guess, he will be going on this mission with that Lightwood boy?”

Lydia rose from the table now and gathered her papers. “His name...is Alec Lightwood, he’s the head of the New York Institute, the head of his local Enclave and a respected member of our society, not ‘boy’. But no, _  I  _ will be assisting Magnus on this mission.” Lydia looked over at Magnus with a pressed smile. 

The Consul closed his mouth. “Can we expect to have this resolved soon?”

Lydia looked over her shoulder at Consul Dieudonne. “We will be starting immediately, I just need to discuss the mission details with him. Does anyone have any further questions?” she asked, addressing her colleagues. 

They shook their heads. It was clear most of them didn’t know where to stand on this issue; torn between not wanting to stand up to their Consul but also torn between upsetting a High Warlock. 

“Very well, this council meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for your time,” Lydia said to them kindly but firmly, her authority unquestionably present.

The council members rose from their seats and left the room. 

Consul Dieudonne walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder one last time. “I expect to be informed with every new development.”

Lydia nodded. “Of course, Consul.”

The door shut behind him and Lydia let out a steady breath before turning to Magnus with a wide smile and walking over to him, her low heels clicking against the marble and her black council robes flowing around her, the silver runes glittering in the light. 

“Thank you so much for agreeing to help.”

Magnus clasped his hands in front of him. “Well, I haven’t accepted your request.”

Lydia’s smile dropped. “I just...I guess I assumed you would-”

“Assumed I would be willing to help the Nephilim with their problems... _ again _ _?_ ” Magnus looked down at his nails before carefully choosing his words; his issue truly wasn’t with Lydia and he had made a friend in her relative Henry so he didn’t want to discredit an old friendship. “Ms. Branwell, I like you. And there are a handful of other shadowhunters I also like. But just because I have a personal relationship with one Nephilim in particular, it does not make me trust your kind as a whole. The past is still there, the prejudices of your culture are still there, until some change is made in that respect, I’m afraid I won’t be a  _friend _ to all shadowhunters. I’m not an enemy but I’m not here to be at your beck and call.”

Lydia’s mouth opened slightly, her eyes flicking over Magnus’ face. 

“But, I will help you on your mission,” Magnus added in with a point.

Lydia swallowed and nodded. “I understand. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything with that statement, I was just trying to get them to see you in a different light than what the Consul is currently trying to paint. But you’re absolutely right, we shadowhunters have never given downworlders a reason to like us. But you have to believe me...I want that to change. That’s why I joined the council, Magnus. Change needs to happen and I plan on starting from within. And I don’t expect your help for free, you will be generously compensated.”

“That’s why I like you, Lydia,” he said with a wink. 

Lydia’s mouth turned up into a small smile and she let out a soft breath, relaxing her once tense posture. 

“Now...Would you like to go back to my place to go over your mission plans? I have cocktails.” Magnus wiggled his brows at her.

Lydia let out a giggle and nodded. “Cocktails and mission planning...I could get behind this.”

 

\--

 

Magnus poured the cocktail into the martini glass and offered it up to Lydia. “Alexander should be home shortly.”

Lydia accepted the drink with a quiet ‘thank you’ and took a sip from her bright green martini, raising her brows appreciatively.

“I take it he’s moved in already?”

Magnus nodded and sipped at his drink. 

“He mentioned in a text that he was going to but that was the last time we spoke. It’s hard to keep in touch now that he’s a big shot Head of an Institute, saving the world and whatnot.” 

Magnus gestured at the seating arrangements. “Have a seat, please. No one ever said we can’t be comfortable  _and _ mission plan at the same time.”

Lydia glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the table in the corner, where Simon sat watching the potion brew. “Is he gonna be here for this?

“Who?” Magnus craned his neck up and spotted Simon sitting there. “Oh, Stanley won’t bother us. He won’t even know what we’re saying.” Magnus fanned his hand up, a pale blue shield flickering around them for a moment. “Silencing shield.”

Lydia took another drink of her martini and sat the fine glass down on the table in front of them. “So, these demons. We’ve seen the reports coming from Alec’s Institute, they’ve been trickling in over the past couple of weeks. I’m sure he’s told you about them. Well, we’ve tried tracking the pattern to determine where they would show up next but it seems to be at random. There’s no sequence, nothing, it’s just chaos. And by the time anyone gets to where they’ve appeared, there’s no sign of how they got there. It’s as if they’re-”

“Portaling?” Magnus finished for her.

“Yes!” Lydia angled herself on the couch to face Magnus. “But that’s crazy, right? Demons can’t portal on their own. Someone must be opening the portals and letting them in or- or- I don’t know.”

She dropped her hands to her lap and looked over at Magnus, the tired expression of someone who had exhausted all her options passing over her face.

“Well, how about this, next time Alexander gets any indication of demonic activity that fits the description of these incidents. I will portal you there to us and we can try to figure out what’s going on and how we can fix it?”

Magnus hoped she wouldn’t look into the fact that he came up with this solution so easily. He didn’t know if he wanted her to know the whole truth about his unofficial assistance with the missions.

Lydia picked up her drink again, sipping it slowly while she thought it over. “Okay, I think that could work. At this rate the next attack could be tonight for all I know.”

Magnus untucked his cell phone from his pocket. “I will text Alexander and let him know to contact me if anything comes up.”

The door to the loft opened and Alec stepped in before he was even able to unlock his phone.

Magnus jumped up from his seat and dropped the silencing shield. “No need, it seems my raven haired beau has arrived!”

Magnus caught the bashful smile on Alec’s face as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger, the hint of a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Alexander, look who’s here gracing us with their company,” Magnus announced as he placed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek before whispering quietly only for Alec to hear, “welcome home, darling.”

Alec’s brown and green eyes landed on him- their gaze soft and loving- as he leaned forward to kiss the tip of Magnus’ nose softly. “Happy to be home.”

Magnus smiled up at him and Alec broke their gaze to look up, his eyes landing on Simon who was still sitting at the table. He waved at Alec with a big smile on his face. “Hey there, bro.”

“Oh. Simon’s here. What a grace,” Alec muttered, giving a disinterested wave in Simon’s direction.

Simon’s waving hand dropped. “Why does he have to be this way?” he asked Magnus throwing his hand up in gesture at Alec. 

“He just likes to give you a hard time,” Magnus explained with a wink, patting Alec on his chest who just laughed and nodded.

Simon went back to watching over the potion, muttering to himself, and scrolling through his cell phone. 

“And I didn’t mean him. I meant...her.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulders and shifted Alec’s body to face the seating area where Lydia was standing quietly, shoulders shaking from her silent giggles over Alec’s reaction to Simon. 

Alec’s face lit up with a smile when he spotted Lydia standing in his living room. 

“Lydia! What are you doing here?” Alec asked, rushing over to her and bringing her in for a tight hug. 

“I hired Magnus to do a job for us,” she responded, squeezing him back just as tight.

“Oh yeah?” Alec released his hug and took a step back. 

Lydia smoothed a stray hair behind her ear. “Well, you’ve had so many good things to say about him, I figured I would use his impressive skills for myself.”

Magnus turned to Alec with his hand pressed against his chest. “Aw, honey, you’ve been saying good things about me?”

“I may have said a thing or two.” Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes, a rosy tint blossoming on his cheeks. A reaction Magnus never tired of  _and _ one that he enjoyed bringing out whenever he got the chance. 

Lydia giggled. “Or twenty.”

“Awww,” Magnus cooed, wrapping his arms around Alec.

Alec groaned melodramatically, returning Magnus’ hug and placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head; the action so comfortable and unguarded in front of Lydia that it caused a warmth of happiness to swell in his chest. 

“The two of you working together may come back to bite me in the ass,” Alec complained playfully.

Lydia laughed. “You are always so dramatic. It’s just a little teasing. I actually look forward to working with Magnus.”

“Let’s not talk of work, though,” Magnus interrupted, not wanting to drag the night down with discussions of missions and demons. He preferred the nights when Alec left his work at work and could come home and just be himself. “I’ll fill him in on all the boring details later. How about you join us for dinner? You can tell us all the gossip from Idris.”

Lydia’s eyes widened in surprise by the invitation. She looked between the two of them with an unsure smile. “I would love to! I don’t want to intrude on your time though.”

“I get to see you about ten times a year, Lydia, your company isn’t an intrusion at all,’ Alec dismissed with a shake of his head. 

Lydia clasped her hands behind her back and perked up on her toes with a quick bounce. “Then I would love to join you both for dinner. And I guess I could tell you about all the disappointed girls in Alec’s fan club now that word has spread that he is off the market.”

Alec’s eyes widened.

Lydia quickly waved him off while sipping at her martini. “No details have been released. Word on the street is that Alec Lightwood is taken. All the girls are in mourning. It’s tragic. The dark times have come to Idris.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being a smart ass.”

Lydia nudged him with her elbow as she moved over to stand beside him. “Someone’s gotta dish it back to you.”

“Oh this is going to be  _ fun _ _.” Magnus glided over to the table and shooed Simon away before peeking into the cauldron. The contents had worked themselves to a rolling boil, the color now a murky red, the biting metallic smell of blood faint. “This should only be another thirty minutes. I will bottle it up and send it as soon as it’s ready.”_

“Oh. Okay-” Simon stuttered, shifting out of Magnus’ way.

Magnus snapped his fingers to summon a swirling portal. “Express service to Hotel DuMort. Free of charge.”

“Oh gosh, Magnus, I told Raphael I would be back with that potion, I don’t think I should leave without it. Plus, it sounds like you’re about to have dinner and I’m starving- The gossip from Idris sounds riveting-” 

Magnus chuckled at Simon’s rambling and patted him on the cheek. “Tell Raphael I said I will send him his potion. As for dinner, you’re a vampire, I can’t feed you. But I promise we’ll be sure to have you and Isabelle over for dinner another time when we’re better prepared, okay?”

Simon snorted nervously. “I was just joking. It was a joke. That sounds great. Alright, I’ll just go.” Simon hitched his thumb over his shoulder at the portal behind him. “Nice to see you, Lydia. See you around, Alec, would love to hear about your heartbroken fan club later on though. I won’t forget.”

Alec laughed and gave a quick, single wave at Simon. “Night, Simon.”

Lydia smiled. “It was a pleasure seeing you, Simon.”

Simon gave them a smile and stepped through the portal. 

“So, what do you want for dinner?” Magnus asked, clapping his hands to close the portal. 

Lydia shrugged. “I’ll eat anything.”

Magnus gave her a smirk and pointed at her. “I knew I liked you.”

Lydia grinned.

“Alexander, any requests? And don’t say bacon burgers,” Magnus said pointedly.

Alec huffed. “How are you going to ask me what I want and then ban one of my favorites?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked at Lydia. “We’ve been eating bacon burgers from the East Village at least twice a week per his request. I might die if I hear the words ‘bacon burger’ again.”

Lydia giggled and sipped at her martini before raising it up to Alec. “I’m so glad we finally get to catch up.”

 

\----

 

Magnus got the text from Alec as soon as he finished feeding Chairman Meow his dinner. Only two days had passed since Lydia asked for his assistance before the asmodei made their appearance. Just as he promised, he sent Lydia a text informing her of the latest information and asking her to be ready to portal in the next ten minutes. 

He portaled to the location in Queens; where Alec said Jace would be waiting for him. 

“So it’s you and me tonight?” Jace asked with a smirk and a twirl of his Seraph blade.

“And one other.” Magnus snapped his fingers, opening a portal.

“Who?” 

Lydia stepped through the portal, dressed in her all black shadowhunter gear, blonde hair braided back efficiently to keep the hair out of her face. “Jace- Magnus, shall we?”

Jace pointed with his chin to a tall brick building. “According to our readings, the demon activity is coming from in there.”

Lydia’s eyes ran up the building.

‘You sure you’re up for this? A diplomat doesn’t see battle that often,” Jace asked her with a teasing grin.

“Don’t worry about me, Jace. I can handle myself just fine,” Lydia responded, shooting Jace a quick glare before walking ahead of them towards the building.

 

-

 

“Holy shit that’s a lot,” Jace complained, holding his seraph blade up in front of him like a protective shield. 

Magnus did a quick scan of the room, finding the large and swirling black portal against the back wall. 

“There’s our portal,” Lydia said with a smirk, drawing out her seraph blades. “See if you can keep up, Herondale.” 

She was the first to attack. With a seraph blade in each hand, she moved through the crowd of demons in swirling glowing arches, tearing them down as she passed. 

Jace scoffed and followed after her, throwing himself headfirst into the mass of demons.

Magnus focused his magic on the demons that came after them from across the room. 

He tried to silently control the asmodei- something he had been practicing in every mission, testing the extent of this new power. 

_ Ease off. _

He pushed aside the sounds of hissing, gnashing teeth, flesh being torn apart, and angelic power burning through the demons and tried to hone in on his power. He could feel it inside of him. He tried reaching for it, the black swirling tangles he could feel like a layer that laid dormant beneath his magic and the singing magic of his angelic blood- it twisted and slipped from his grasp whenever he tried to control it this way.

Magnus sighed. It was no use. For some reason, he could not figure out; he was unable to fully control this power. 

Alec reassured him that it would probably just take practice, like mastering any new ability.

Magnus pushed a bright flash of red magic at the asmodei that filled the room.

The portal grew by the minute as groups of demons pushed themselves through. Magnus ran up to it and attempted to close it, drawing his hands together, and pushing against the power that was fighting to keep it open. This was the largest portal he’d encountered on one of these missions so far. He couldn’t let them keep popping up, not if they were growing in size like this.

Lydia’s high-pitched scream pierced through the sounds of battle and Magnus turned to see her clamoring across the floor in search of her seraph blade while the demons surrounded her. Jace rushed to her aide, slicing his way through the asmodei who were now pushing back harder on his advances. 

_ Stop !  _ Magnus tried again.

“Magnus!” Jace cried out.

“Stop!” Magnus shouted. He wasn’t going to let anyone get hurt if he had the power to prevent it, exposing his secret be damned. 

The movement in the room stopped. The clicking and hissing of the demons quietened down until the room was silent, except for the sound of heavy breathing.

Jace pulled Lydia to her feet. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Lydia panted, dusting herself off.

Jace nodded at her before giving Magnus a look of worry. He rushed over to him, whispering quietly before turning to face Lydia, “I’m sorry I asked you to do that.”

Magnus shook his head. “I would have anyways. I won’t risk your lives to protect myself.”

Lydia looked around the room at the demons that stood motionless, waiting for their command to be released. She looked up at Magnus suddenly with her sharp blue eyes, her breathing still heavy from the fight. 

“What is going on here?” she asked.

Magnus sighed and met her eyes. “I’m sorry about the charade. This was something I was hoping to keep...hidden.”

Lydia planted her hands on her hips and stared at the floor until her breathing calmed down. “Hidden from the Clave, you mean?”

“Yes,” Magnus answered honestly. 

Lydia went back to examine the demons. The shock on her face now replaced with curiosity as she slowly made her way through the demons. “Very well...then tell  _ me _ \- off the record,” she said, her words sharp and to the point.

Jace glanced at Magnus and then crossed his arms, taking a protective stance beside him.

Lydia cut her eyes at Jace, taking in the defensive look in Jace’s eyes and scoffed. “Really, Jace?”

“How do we know you won’t go telling the Clave?” Jace questioned.

Magnus looked from Jace to Lydia, not bothering to interrupt the question. In his opinion, it was a valid question and one that he would have asked had Jace not beat him to it. 

Lydia walked towards them, stepping around the demons. “Because whatever  _ this _ is- it’s big enough to cause the Clave to bring Magnus in for questioning and monitoring-  _ indefinitely _ . They won’t trust someone who can command demons to run around freely and they will be sure to lock him away just to keep him in their sights. And because Alec is one of my oldest friends and this man right here-” Lydia paused to point at Magnus- “is the only reason he is happy now and Alec very much deserves to be happy. I’m sure you at least understand that, Jace.”

Jace uncrossed his arms and looked at Magnus with an uncertain look, but one that also showed that they didn’t have much of a choice at this point.

Lydia waited and then directed her attention at Magnus too. “I know you don’t know me very well, Magnus, but you knew my ancestors. I swear on my family’s name that whatever is going on here, it will stay between us. You don’t have to tell me everything...actually, I would prefer if you didn’t. Only tell me enough so I can have an idea as to what is going on here...Just tell me something so I can help.”

Magnus met Lydia’s gaze. Her eyes were full of determination and honesty. This was Alec’s childhood friend, someone he trusted and someone he cared about. If nothing else, Magnus could trust Alec’s judgement. He could trust her if Alec did. 

Jace tensed beside him, his cautious energy keeping him on edge. He was no longer looking at Lydia but was looking around the room, listening intently. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked him.

Jace shook his head dismissively and went back to facing Lydia. “Nothing.” 

“I can use my position to help and I can’t help if I don’t know,” Lydia added in quietly, taking them back to their discussion. 

“She’s right.” Magnus nodded and went over the most recent discoveries with her, leaving out the fact that he was Asmodeus’ descendant. It seemed telling her that he had been the one to kill the ruler of Edom had been enough for her to draw the conclusion that that was the reason why he now possessed these powers. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” Lydia said kindly with a half-smile, when he was finished with his explanation.

Magnus destroyed the asmodei with a wave of his magic and went back to the portal to seal it off.

Lydia watched from where she stood and then clapped her hands together, going back to business. “Okay, so I will write up a report for the Clave informing them that we were able to identify the species of demon and now that we know where they originate, we will be developing a plan on closing them off from our world.”

Magnus dusted off his hands. “Sounds good to me.”

Lydia returned her hands to her hips. “In the meantime, I think you need to find a way to get these asmodei under control and contained to their realm. We can’t have them popping up all over the city anymore. Would you be willing to travel to Edom to figure out a solution to this problem?”

Jace held his hand up. “Whoa, wait a second there, princess. Magnus just got back from one demon realm and now you want to send him to another?”

Lydia rolled her eyes to look at Jace. “I see you’ve taken it upon yourself to be the guard dog tonight.” She tilted her chin up, quickly switching to her role as a powerful member of the council. “Well, for your information, it’s a request, not a command. I can’t make Magnus do anything he doesn’t want to but yes, I am asking him to go to another demonic realm. But he is the ruler of this realm. This trip should be relatively safe.”

She looked back at Magnus now, the sharp look and harsh tone she had directed at Jace gone in an instant. “Think about it and let me know.”

Magnus opened a portal to send Lydia back to Idris. “I will.”

Lydia gave them each a simple nod and stepped through the portal. Magnus closed it behind her and Jace turned to him, his brows creasing down and his mouth forming an angry line. 

“You can’t do this again,” he said.

Magnus sighed and massaged his fingers into his forehead. “She’s right. I am the ruler of that realm now, this trip won’t be like the last one. It will be, as she put it, relatively safe.”

“ _ ‘Relatively safe’ _ ,” Jace mocked with air quotations. “How do I already know that those two words won’t be enough to appease Alec?”

Magnus put his hand up. “You let me worry about Alexander. He’s rational and he will understand what needs to be done for the safety of his city.”

Jace dropped his head back and groaned. “Rational. Yes, he is rational.” Jace rolled his head to the side to look at Magnus. “Except when it comes to you.”

Magnus knew Jace was right. Alec could be level-headed and objective about any mission that came across his desk, that’s what leaders did; they put feelings aside and tackled issues head on using their best resources even if it was something they would normally not consider. Alec was the best at being able to do this. But Magnus knew...Alec would be anything but rational about this. Not when it came to him. Never when it came to him.

“It will be okay, Jace. It’s what needs to be done. Alexander will see that.”

 

\----

 

Alec climbed the stairs and unlocked the door to the loft, balancing a box of pizza in one hand. 

“I’m home!” he called out, kicking the door closed behind him. 

Magnus rounded the corner, already dressed in sweatpants and a loose tank top. He inhaled deeply when he saw the pizza box in Alec’s hand. “And you come bearing dinner.” Magnus went over to take the pizza box from him. 

Alec kicked off his shoes and laughed. “Tonight seemed like a pizza night.”

“Yes,” Magnus complained. “It’s been a long day.”

Alec hung his jacket on the coat hanger in the corner. “Did the mission not go well today? Jace seemed pretty upset this afternoon when he came back but I didn't have a chance to speak with him about it.”

Magnus’ eyes widened slightly for a fraction of a second - enough time for Alec to notice that something wasn’t right - before he turned away to lead them to the living room. When Magnus glanced back at him, he was smiling, tightly pressed lips curving upward into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. If Alec didn’t know better, he would think that he had misunderstood the look but he did know better and he could tell the difference between Magnus’ real smile and the smile he put on when he was trying to hide his feelings.

Alec waited for Magnus to finish setting the pizza box on the coffee table, carefully moving the centerpiece off to the side to make room for it. He turned to Alec, wiping his hands on his sweat pants, his mouth puckered in a pout. 

“That’s because your lovely parabatai wasn’t too happy with me by the end of the mission. But I promise we will make up.”

Alec moved over to stand behind the couch, leaning a shoulder against the pillar behind it, the cold brick scratchy against his skin and not at all the comfort he’d sought out when he left work to come home tonight. “What happened?”

Magnus sighed and clasped his hands together. “Couldn’t we go over this after pizza? It’s really not that big of a deal. Jace is being dramatic, you know how he can be.”

“I would rather get it over with now,” Alec said. He could tell when Magnus was dodging a conversation and right now Magnus was using his best evasive efforts.

Magnus sighed again, heavier this time, his shoulders rolling forward in a defeated slump. “ _ Fine _ , I can see that you won’t be happy until I tell you everything.”

Alec steadied his breaths and tried not to let his mind overthink every possible worst case scenario this could be about. 

He had planned on calling Lydia earlier to ask about the mission, but he had gotten behind on his work and by the end of the day he wanted nothing more than to get pizza, get home, and curl up in bed. He knew Magnus would fill him in on the mission’s details so he didn’t bother to call her. What he never expected was to come home and be greeted by a Magnus that wanted nothing more than to  _not _ _talk to him about the mission._

Magnus moved in closer to Alec, half-sitting, half-leaning against the back of the couch. Alec took in the nervous way he twirled the ring on his forefinger, and the way he chewed on his lip while he prepared himself to say whatever it was that had him so obviously worked up. 

“The mission today...didn’t quite go as planned. The portal from Edom was larger than any we have seen, which means more asmodei were coming through than we expected.” 

“That’s not good.”

Magnus shook his head. “Not at all. We got overrun for a bit, Lydia had fallen and was disarmed, Jace couldn’t get to her...I had to-”

Alec pushed off from the pillar. “You controlled them in front of her?”

Magnus gave him a small nod. “I had to. I couldn’t let her die.”

“Of course not. Magnus, why would you be afraid to tell me that? You saved her life.”

“Yeah and in doing so, exposed my new power to a member of the Clave’s council,” Magnus explained. 

The downcast eyes, the defeated tone of his words, Alec knew these things were not because Magnus regretted saving Lydia’s life- Magnus was too good of a person to ever regret doing the right thing- he was afraid. He was afraid of exposing himself to someone he considers an outsider. It was a risk to him and Alec could see the fear of that weighed on him in the way his shoulders hung and in the way his brows seemed to keep their position- low and furrowed.

“Lydia won’t tell, not if we ask her not to,” Alec explained as he moved forward to comfort Magnus, resting a hand on the side of Magnus’ neck, drifting his thumb along the fine hair at the nape. “It will be okay.”

“I know. She promised not to say anything. She’s really great,” Magnus said as he nodded, the corner of his mouth tipping up into the slightest hint of relief. He took in a sharp breath and continued, “So I told her about the mission and killing Asmodeus…”

Alec swallowed. “Did you tell her about Asmodeus being your--?”

Magnus shook his head quickly. “No. I trust her...to an extent- but not with that. She didn’t want too many details, just enough to understand what was going on so she could help.”

“Smart move,” Alec said with a nod. “We wouldn’t want them extracting information with the Mortal Sword.”

“Lydia agreed to only report that we’ve identified the type of demon and how they are coming into our realm, but that we are still looking for a solution to the problem.”

“Seems like a solid plan to me.” He knew Magnus and Lydia would make a good team, that they would work well together. Lydia’s professionalism and dedication to the Law was always something that set her apart, but she was loyal to her family and her friends. Alec knew he could trust her with keeping Magnus’ secret. She knew the law better than anyone and would know a way to work around this without exposing anything. 

Alec let his hand glide down to rest on the top of Magnus’ shoulder. “Magnus...what does any of this have to do with why Jace was upset?”

Magnus took in a deep breath and let his head hang slightly before looking up at the empty space in front of him. “Lydia asked me to go to Edom to try and find a way to solve this issue from inside the realm.” 

There it was: the part of the mission Magnus didn’t want to tell him about. This was why Jace had returned from the mission angry and doing everything he could to keep himself busy and out of Alec’s way. He would know that Alec wouldn’t like this and he had probably been trying to avoid an encounter where he would possibly tell Alec before Magnus had a chance to. 

_ “I’m trying to do the right thing.”  _

The words Magnus used before came back to him. Somehow, someway, Magnus was always the one they had to turn to to get things done. In the entire shadow world, everything came back to Magnus and that was Alec’s fault. Alec dragged him into this when he sought him out for assistance at the beginning of this mission. It was his fault that Magnus was even in this position- caught in the middle of what should be shadowhunter business. There was no way he was going to let Magnus risk his life again, much less let him out of his sight, and especially not to a realm of hell. Alec couldn’t believe he had let himself be so naive as to think that these dangerous missions involving Magnus would be behind them...at least for a little while. 

“Absolutely not,” Alec started, pulling his hand away from Magnus and crossing his arms. “I can’t believe she would even ask this of you!” Alec scoffed and clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the anger that burned beneath his skin, that this was something Magnus was being asked to do. “After everything you’ve done, she’s going to ask you to do this too?! No.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in on him, a flash of amber from his cat eyes shining briefly. “Alexander, I’m sorry, but you can’t tell me what to do.”

“Magnus,” Alec began, but was cut short when Magnus held a finger up to stop him.

Magnus lowered his hand and Alec waited for the explanation he surely had come up with this time. 

Magnus lifted his chin and swallowed. “I have to go. I have to do the right thing.”

“There it is! I can’t believe this,” Alec barked out, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Can’t believe  _ what ?”  _ Magnus asked, crossing his arms and watching Alec as he paced around the empty space in front of him.

“That we’re back here  _ again _ _!_ ” Alec shouted.

“Yes, Alec, here we are again,” Magnus bit out harshly, dropping his hands down to push himself away from the couch. “As a High Warlock, I get dragged into dangerous business from time to time. If you have a problem with that-”

“Magnus, this has nothing to do with that! I have a problem with you agreeing to missions without giving a single thought for your own safety.”

“We’ve been over this and we agreed that you are pretty bad about doing that too,” Magnus argued, moving in closer to him.

Alec moved away from him and crossed the room. He closed his eyes and tried to take in a breath to calm himself. His anger was rolling in his chest. First at the Clave for continuously asking Magnus to assist on missions that put his life in danger and now at Magnus for blindingly agreeing to do it because he feels responsible. 

Magnus shouldn’t be the one responsible for fixing the world and all of its problems. Solving demonic issues and downworlder problems was a shadowhunter’s job and somehow Magnus had been the one who has had to give the most. The thought of Magnus having to do this again, terrifies him.   

“Do you even care that I don't want you to go?” Alec asked.

Magnus sighed. “ _Of course I care_. _ ” _

“Then don't go. Will you do that for me?” Alec knew he was begging at this point, and he hated that this is what it would resort to. 

“It's not that simple,” Magnus said, his voice sad but firm in his decision.

Alec turned around to face Magnus, his anger flaring up again. “Why? Why can’t it be, huh?”

“Because it just can’t and you know that. Please, you deal with difficult decisions at work all the time so at least  _try _ to be reasonable about this one!” 

“Be reasonable? You’re the one trying to run off to save the world by going back to hell. And you're expecting me to just sit back and watch it happen? I can't do that. I’m not letting you risk your life again, so just drop it!” Alec shouted, hurling his anger at the Clave directly at Magnus.

A mocking laugh escaped Magnus as he shook his head. “You trying to tell me what to do isn’t going to work, Alec. It’s not how this works! We can talk, you can share your opinion but you  _ cannot _ control me.”

Alec felt his breath rush out of him. He felt as if Magnus had slapped him with that comment. The last thing he wanted was for Magnus to feel like he was trying to control him. He was only trying to keep Magnus safe, he didn’t want something terrible happening to him while he remained helpless in an entirely different realm. 

Alec clenched his hands to steady himself, the bones cracking from the motion. “I’m not trying to control you, Magnus, I’m trying to protect you! And this is me sharing my opinion with you and you’re not even listening!” 

“I can take care of myself,” Magnus said, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he stood firm in his decision.

Alec let out an exasperated breath. Magnus wasn’t backing down and Alec couldn’t seem to stop pushing. How had they even gotten to this point? 

“You can’t do this, Magnus. You can’t just disregard my feelings on the situation.” 

“Don’t do that, Alec.  _ It isn’t fair _ _._ I’m not disregarding anything. I’m only doing what I should. These demons can’t keep coming into the city. They are  _ my _ responsibility now.”

“But there has to be another way! It’s like you- you don’t even try to think of an alternative before throwing yourself to the wolves!”

“I have a responsibility! And I don't like it anymore than you do but it is my responsibility now. I'm doing the best I can with these problems that keep popping up out of nowhere and I can't make everyone happy. Someone will always be upset-”

“And I guess that should just be me then, right?!” 

“That's not what I’m saying and you know it,” Magnus hissed. 

“Well that's sure as hell what it sounds like to me!” 

“You know I respect your opinion and that the last thing I ever want to do is upset you like this.”

Alec laughed sharply. “Well you have a funny way of showing that, Magnus.”

Magnus swallowed and straightened his back. “You’re upset and I understand. And when you’re done being angry and irrational and feel like talking things out with me, I will be in the bedroom. Until then, please stay away.”

Guilt slammed into Alec, hammering into his gut. He had pushed Magnus too far. He had made Magnus build up those walls he used to protect himself- the very walls Alec was proud to have torn down.

“Magnus, wait-” 

Magnus walked past him, jerking his arm out of Alec’s reach when Alec reached out to stop him. 

Alec flinched at the sound of the door to their room slamming shut. 

“Goddamn it,” Alec whispered to himself as he stormed off to the kitchen. 

He leaned against the counter and pressed his palms against the cold counter top. His heart pounded against his chest. His breaths heavy and sharp, forcing their way out from his throat that now felt dry from the shouting. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Why had yelled at Magnus like that? He wasn’t even angry at Magnus...he was afraid. He was angry at the Clave, at the situation, and yet he had let himself take it out on Magnus.

He moved away from the counter to join Magnus in the bedroom but stopped. He didn’t know what to say, how to apologize for yelling the way he did, for losing his temper over something that was completely out of Magnus’ control. 

He made his way to the library instead and dropped into his favorite leather chair, letting his head fall back with his eyes closed. He tried to go over what he should say to Magnus, how he could make things right between them. He let his mind work through all of the reasons he was angry and why none of those reasons were actually Magnus’ fault. Reasons he should have thought of when Magnus first told him about the mission.

He let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes with his fists. “I don’t think you should go- No, that’s not right- I’m sorry, Magnus. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just hate the Clave for asking so much from you and I’m angry at them and I should have never taken it out on you.”

Alec sat up and nodded to himself. He looked over and spotted Chairman watching him with his head quirked to one side. “I think that sounds good. What do you think? You think he’ll forgive me?”

Chairman mewled and then proceeded to clean himself, not giving Alec a second glance. 

Alec cautiously opened the door to their room, ready to face the angry look in Magnus’ eyes. He stopped in place when he saw Magnus laying back on his side of their bed, reading a book.

Alec moved through the room, gathering his things to get ready for bed. He didn’t want to go to bed with this argument hanging between them but seeing Magnus caused the guilt to fester in him more. Magnus was obviously tired from his mission today and Alec was sure he had only made things worse. 

Alec stood at the foot of the bed and undressed, replacing his clothes with a pair of pajama pants and a plain t-shirt that smelled of fresh laundry detergent. 

It was now or never. He could apologize, hope that Magnus would forgive him, and crawl into bed and hold him like he desperately wanted to. Or he could go to bed and sleep and hope that this would all blow away eventually.

He heard the page of the book turn and he looked over to watch as Magnus’ eyes scanned over the page. 

“God. I’m such an ass,” Alec breathed out heavily. It was not the opening statement he had been going for but now that he said it, he felt it was the truth. He had acted like an ass. Making the mission about him and not once giving a thought to what Magnus must be feeling over having to do something like this again.

He saw the quick flick of Magnus’ brows, acknowledging and agreeing to his statement.

He deserved that.

Alec sighed. “Look, Magnus, I may be new to love...but I think I know enough to know that as a couple we’re supposed to work through these things together. Not shut each other out.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and snapped the book to a close. 

“And I didn’t help things tonight by taking my anger at the Clave out on you. I should have listened to everything you had to say and not yelled at you. You don’t deserve that and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Magnus was watching him, his brown eyes shifting from anger to forgiveness in a blink. “You’re forgiven.”

Alec released the pent up tension in his chest in a long breath of relief. “Good. I was actually worried you might hate me.”

Magnus rose to his knees and walked his way to the foot of the bed. He gripped the front of Alec’s shirt and gently tugged Alec in closer to him. “I’m sorry that I made you feel as if your opinion doesn’t matter to me and that your feelings are expendable. I want you to know...No, I  _ need _ you to know that you, Alexander, are the person who matters most to me. You are the love of my life and I never ever want you to feel otherwise. Do you forgive me?”

“Magnus, I told you once before.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Magnus’ forehead. “I will always forgive you.”

“Because you’re too good to me,” Magnus said, pulling Alec down on the bed to join him.

“Because I love you,” Alec chuckled as he crawled over Magnus to his spot on the bed, dropping back against the pillows and opening his arm as he waited for Magnus to slide in beside him. 

Magnus laid his head in the crook of Alec’s arm and curved his body inwards around him. He slid his hand underneath Alec’s shirt and swirled his fingers in the hair below his belly button. “This mission…”

Alec heard the hesitation Magnus spoke up with and he brought his arm around Magnus’ shoulder, lightly scratching his fingers at the edge of Magnus’ sleeve. He wanted Magnus to feel comfortable speaking with him, he’d ruined that earlier with his knee-jerk reaction but he could do it right this time. He could listen to what Magnus had to say, he could listen to reason, and they could talk about this respectfully. 

“It’s not at all like the last one,” Magnus continued, his words flowing easier now as his body relaxed into Alec’s arms, “the asmodei cannot harm me.”

“I know that, I really do.” Alec sighed. “It’s just... This year has been one unfortunate event after another and then this came up and I just...I panicked.”

“That’s understandable,” Magnus said, tipping his head to the side, bringing ear to shoulder. “Jace warned me this would happen. I reassured him I could handle it.”

Magnus chuckled.

“I think you did pretty well,” Alec said with a laugh.

Magnus laughed louder. “Getting into a shouting match with you is hardly handling the situation well.” 

“Yeah, well, we both could have handled the situation a little better,” Alec drawled out. “But we’re doing fine now and proving that we can handle this the right way.”

“Mhm. I was thinking of going to Edom tomorrow, if I can get some other business handled, I should have the time. I’m hoping it won’t take more than a day or two. Time passes differently there.”

“Differently how?” Alec asked, angling his head down to try and look at Magnus’ face. 

“Slower. What feels like two hours there could be one day here. I’ve only ever been once before.”

Alec nodded. “Okay, so I shouldn’t freak out too much if you’re gone for a day or two. Got it.”

Magnus lifted his head up to look up at him. “Maybe start freaking out on day three.”

“Day three- go into panic mode. Got it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully as he turned the other way, flipped onto his side, grabbing Alec’s arm and placing it securely around his waist in a silent demand to be held. Alec rolled onto his side and pulled Magnus in against his chest. He kissed the back of his neck and buried his nose in Magnus’ hair. 

“I’m just so afraid to lose you, Magnus.”

“You won’t,” Magnus whispered, bringing Alec’s hand up to his lips for a kiss. 

 

 

\----

 

 

Alec looked over the hologram of the city and the red dots spotted throughout that marked the known yin fen drug rings. He tried to focus on his job instead of letting his mind wander to whether or not Magnus had already left for Edom. 

Logically, he knew that Lydia and Magnus’ plan was the best way to go, and that by being the new ruler of Edom, it put Magnus at a lesser risk. Still, he couldn’t escape the nagging feeling that he should have offered to go with him. This wasn’t his mission nor his territory and Lydia had not requested his assistance for what he could only assume was a good reason. 

He rubbed at his eyes and instead focused on Jace’s speech detailing his plan on how to bring the drug trade down. There would be no way to shut down the entire trade on yin fen but Alec had to agree that Jace’s plan was a solid one. It would cut back on the amount that was being distributed and it would also take out some of the main distributors and hopefully even the kingpin. 

“Who’s heading this mission?” Alec asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. He had read over the report, complete with bullet points, that listed the mission details. He would have thought he had written it if he didn’t know better, but this report had Izzy’s name written all over it. 

Jace straightened up, scratching sheepishly at his nose as he did. “Well since we were assigned to do the research for it, Izzy and I would like to request permission to lead this mission together.”

He knew it. He knew Isabelle would want in on a mission like this, no matter how dangerous it would end up being.

Alec swiped a hand down his face and took in a breath. 

Isabelle’s heels clicked as she made her way towards them. “You ask him yet? Oh- yeah, I guess you did,” she said, instantly noticing the look on Alec’s face. 

“Alec, I’m not a little girl anymore, I can do this.” Isabelle stood beside Jace with her arms crossed and her chin held high, dark lined eyes staring him down.

No matter how much makeup she put on, no matter how tall her heels were, no matter how wise she was, she would always be his little sister. But this didn’t stop him from knowing that despite her tiny size, the girl could pack a punch. She had trained with them, she never wanted any of the trainers to take it easy on her just because she was smaller than them, or just because she was a girl. She always insisted on being given the same goals to meet and she never failed in achieving them. 

No, Alec knew she could handle this mission. The truth was that he wasn’t even worried for her in that sense. He knew that Jace would die to protect her and he knew that more than likely, his sacrifice wouldn't even be needed; Isabelle Lightwood was perfectly capable of handling herself on even the most dangerous of missions. 

The only hesitation Alec felt over this was his inability to join them, to fight alongside them, and be there for them just as he had always been. He was truly the head of the Institute now. His time out in the field would be limited and although this mission was technically big enough to have him on board, Jace had not planned it that way. Alec couldn’t ask Jace to change any of his plans to accommodate him and he remembered what Jace had told him when he first got back from vacation. 

Delegate. 

It was something Alec hated to do but something he must learn to accept, all the same. 

Just like the mission with Magnus and this mission, Alec would be waiting on the sidelines, doing the background work, filling out the paperwork.

“I can take care of myself.” 

Isabelle’s words sliced through Alec’s thoughts. The same words Magnus had said to him last night. God, he really was an ass. Was this really what he did? Did he try to control everything he touched? 

He looked up to see Isabelle glaring at him, her hands balled into fists by her side. 

He quickly shook his head to agree with her. “I know that, Izzy…I mean, as your older brother I will always feel the need to protect you, but I know you don’t need me to.”

Isabelle’s posture relaxed as she pulled her shoulders back and a gave a small, proud smile.

Alec handed over the report to Isabelle. “Of course your request is approved. This mission couldn’t be led by a better team. What about Clary?”

“Clary won’t be joining this mission. She’s not quite ready for this...you know, undercover work with vamps and all that,” Jace added in quickly.

In other words, Jace was protecting Clary. He didn’t have to say the words for Alec to understand. “I agree. I could use her to lead some of the missions that come up while you two are occupied anyways.”

Jace gave Alec an appreciative nod.

The sound of marching came from the entrance hallway, causing everyone in the ops center to look up in the direction of the officers who were making their way down the hall.

“Were we expecting anyone from the Clave?” Jace asked, moving around the table to stand beside Alec. 

Alec shook his head and moved towards them. “Not that I know of…”

The shadowhunter officers descended the stairs. Heavy boots stomped heavily in unison on their way down. There were six of them. No diplomat, no one from the council. 

“What’s going on?” Alec asked as he stopped in front of them, his hands held behind his back.

The ops center had quieted down, the work for the day pausing for whatever was about to happen.

An officer stepped forward and turned stiffly to face Alec. “Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute?”

Alec’s brows dropped at the formality. “Yes, that's me.”

“By order of the Clave, you are under arrest for treasonous acts against your fellow Nephilim by your known association with a warlock who practices the art of dark magic.” 

Alec quickly pulled away from the officer that reached for him. “What?!” 

_ Dark magic. Treasonous acts .  _

Alec’s mind raced as he tried to stitch together what the fuck the officer was alluding to.

Jace was quick to step in front of him, putting himself between the officer and Alec. “Hold on a second, there’s been a mistake.”

“Jace Herondale, step aside,” the officer commanded.

“Not until you explain just what you’re accusing Alec of.” Jace crossed his arms and glared at the officer.

Alec could see the annoyance roll over the officer as he slowly moved his eyes over to Jace. 

“According to information gathered from the mission report - and in light of recently acquired information - the Clave believes that Alec Lightwood’s personal relationship with the warlock named ‘Magnus Bane’ who is a known user of dark magic, has led to the leaking of secure information that has put the shadow world in danger.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Alec shouted from over Jace’s shoulder. 

He felt Jace’s arm jut out to stop him from passing by. Alec took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair, his teeth grinding against each other. 

“Alec and Magnus saved the shadow world. Hell, they saved the  _whole _ world and you want to repay this by arresting him?” 

“I’m just following orders. It’s nothing personal,” the officer said with an annoyed sigh. “Alec Lightwood will be sent to the City of Bones, where he will wait for his punishment.”

“What punishment is that?” Isabelle asked, stepping forward and twining her arm protectively through Alec’s.

“He will be stripped of his runes and banished without protection from the Shadow world.” The officer’s words were cold and stiff. A man delivering orders with no care as to how they would affect others.

Isabelle gasped and pushed herself to stand in front of Alec. “Where’s our father?! He would have never ordered this!”

“Our orders do not come from Inquisitor Lightwood, they come from Consul Dieudonne. If you have a problem with them take it up with him. Now step aside or you will all be joining him.”

“Over my dead body,” Isabelle spat out, the silver coils of her whip slithering down her wrist and into her palm.

“I’m sorry, pal, but you’re not taking Alec anywhere.” Jace had his hand by his thigh, on the hilt of his seraph blade.

Fellow shadowhunters from his Institute ran up behind them. Raj was beside Isabelle now, his seraph blade in hand, his eyes angry and watching the officers. 

The officer smiled smugly. “Cute. I wish I had the time for this, but I don’t.” He raised his hand and motioned the soldiers towards Jace and Isabelle. “Restrain them.”

Isabelle’s whip cracked loudly against the floor in a threat, causing the officers to retreat a few paces.

“Izzy, stop,” Alec said, his voice coming out harder than he wanted. He knew they would risk everything to defend him but he didn’t want that. It wasn’t their job to protect him. 

Isabelle’s eyes flicked over to look at him. “Alec, no. We just got you back.”

Jace drew his seraph blade completely. “I agree with her, Alec. No.”

“Stand down,” Alec ordered. He was sure to look at both Isabelle and Jace, then Raj, before looking over at the other shadowhunters who were now standing ready for battle.

Isabelle flinched at his tone and he watched as the whip coiled itself back around her wrist. She looked at Alec, tears in her eyes, her mouth pressed in a hard line. 

Jace threw his seraph blade down to the floor where it clattered loudly and took a few steps back to stand beside Alec. 

“I appreciate it, but I can’t have you all getting arrested with me. I need you guys here.” Alec rested a hand on Jace’s shoulder, hoping that Jace could sense his appreciation.

Jace looked up at him, his eyes were lined with tears and he quickly blinked them away before turning to the officer, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he swallowed. “You can’t strip him of his runes. He’s my parabatai. You can’t take that away from me.”

The officer kept his hands laced together and shrugged his shoulder. “Like I said, I’m not doing this. I’m simply following orders. Take your grievances to the Clave.”

Another officer stepped forward and shoved Alec towards the other officers. 

“Don’t fucking touch him like that,” Jace lashed out before getting pulled back by Raj. 

Alec heard the officer huff out a small laugh as he forced Alec’s arms roughly behind his back, securing his wrists with handcuffs. 

“Wait!” Isabelle called out. She tried to push her way through the officers who were grabbing at her arms, trying to stop her. “Let me go! I just want to hug him-” She yanked her arms roughly from their hold. “I just want to give my brother a hug!”

“Let her go!” Jace shouted as he shoved an officer away from her. 

Alec felt the grip on his arm tighten and he was tugged back away from Isabelle. He could see the desperation in her eyes, a fear in her features that he remembered from the last time they said goodbye. He needed to let her know it was all going to be okay. That this had to be a misunderstanding and that no matter what happened to him, she would be okay, he would see to that.

Alec shrugged the shadowhunter off of him, digging his elbow into the pit of the man’s stomach. 

He pushed past the others to get to his sister. “Izzy, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be okay.”

Isabelle lurched forward and crashed into him, her arms wrapping around him and Alec wished his arms weren’t handcuffed behind his back so he could give her the same comfort. 

“I’ll find dad, Alec. We’ll figure this out, okay?” she said.

Alec felt Isabelle being pulled back and her arms gripped tightly onto him for just a moment before being torn away from him then the sharp pain of an elbow meeting his ribs.

“That’s enough.” The officer rolled his eyes away from Isabelle and Jace, and motioned for the rest of the officers to exit. 

Alec coughed, trying to catch his breath as he was pulled away from his home, from his family. 

He had no way to talk to Magnus or to even find out if he had left for Edom yet. But he needed Magnus to know, he needed him to know that everything would be okay.

“Izzy, find Magnus. Tell him I won’t be home tonight and not to worry.”

Isabelle nodded, her tears creeping down her cheeks. 

 

\----

 

Isabelle knocked heavily on the door to Magnus’ loft. Her breaths were coming out in heavy pants that burned as her lungs worked. She had ran to the subway, shuffled restlessly on the train ride, and then ran to his apartment building. She had tried calling him the entire way over here but her calls went directly to voicemail. She waited a beat before knocking again. 

The door opened before she could land another round of knocks. Catarina stood there with her wide gentle eyes and soft blue, unglamoured skin. “Isabelle, what’s the matter?”

Isabelle moved past her. “Magnus, I need him. He’s not answering his phone.”

Catarina closed the door and went to stand beside her. “Magnus left for Edom not even an hour ago. I stayed behind to go over some of his spell books. He said he wouldn’t be gone long and asked me to tell Alec in case he didn’t get his messages. I sent him a message. Is he okay?”

Isabelle saw the worry grow steadily in Catarina’s eyes as she told the events of her night, realizing at the end that the only reason Isabelle would be here looking for Magnus would be because Alec was in trouble.

Isabelle shook her head and took in a deep breath. “He’s been sent to the City of Bones.”

“What!?” Catarina’s normally gentle voice was raised. “On what grounds?”

Isabelle raked her fingers against her scalp and let out a whimper. “I don’t know...some vague bullshit about treason because of his relationship with Magnus.”

She couldn’t remember exactly what the officer said. Something about…

“And dark magic. Yes, something about his association with a warlock that practices dark magic.”

Isabelle met Catarina’s eyes and the look of confusion on her face was enough to solidify what Isabelle already knew- Magnus didn’t practice dark magic and this was just some lie the consul conjured up as an excuse to arrest Alec.

“That’s bullshit!” Catarina’s hand shot up to her mouth in thought. “What are they going to do to Alec?”

Isabelle dropped her gaze down and took in a deep breath. “They’re threatening de-runing and banishment.”

Catarina walked over to the sofa and had a seat, her eyes staring off at the rug. 

Isabelle went and sat beside her. She looked around the loft that had become like a second home for her, and was now Alec’s home. So many memories built here and still so many more were to come, of that she was certain. This wouldn't be how their story would end, they had fought too hard for it to end this way.

“We won’t let that happen. We will break in and start a war if we have to.” Catarina’s voice broke the silence. “What does he need from Magnus? I will do my best to see what I can in his place until he returns.”

Isabelle rested a comforting hand on Cat’s elbow. “He just wanted me to tell Magnus where he was and why he wouldn’t be home tonight. He wanted me to tell Magnus that everything would be okay and not to worry.”

Catarina chuckled in disbelief and wiped a tear from her eye. “That boy is impossible.”

Isabelle let out a small, laughing, cry and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “He’s stubborn.”

“Well, what do you think we should do? How can we help?” Catarina rose from the sofa and paced around the room. Isabelle could see sparks of green magic coming from the tips of her fingers as she popped every knuckle with her thumb. 

“I don’t know. I’ve tried calling my dad but I can’t get in touch with him or my mom. It’s like they’ve disappeared off the face of the planet.” Isabelle dropped her head into her hands. “I’m going to try contacting his friend Lydia who’s on the council and see what information she can give us. Something on his case that we can fight.”

She felt Catarina sit down beside her again and smooth her hand across her back.

“That’s a good start and we’ll figure something out. In the meantime, I’ll try to find a way to get in touch with Magnus.” Catarina retrieved her phone from the other side of the table and quickly typed out a message. “I'm recruiting Ragnor,” Catarina explained as she hit send and set the phone back down. 

“Thank you, Catarina.” Isabelle brought her head up to rest her chin in her hands and let out a long sigh. “Magnus is going to be pissed if he comes back to find Alec in jail.”

“Angel help the Clave if that happens,” Catarina said, wrapping an arm around Isabelle and pulling her in for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so long. so much. I told you.
> 
> Please leave a comment with your favorite line/part or with anything you have to say! They make the process of writing easier to pass the time :D
> 
> If live tweeting is your thing you can find me on twitter (@Author_Jackie). Feel free to @ me and use the #tmtcfic tag for any posts related to this fic/chapter. I will be checking. 
> 
> Next up: We will see our favs try to get our boy out of jail and see what other forms of Clave ass kicking they do ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! love you all xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Yes, this is real. This is really happening. I'm finally updating after what feels like an eternity. I'm so sorry about the wait but hopefully you will all accept this peace offering of a 24k+ chapter and forgive me. :)
> 
> I want to thank the beautiful [Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit) for coming to my rescue and betaing this chapter for me even though she had 17,001 other things to do. And I would like to thank the amazingly fancy [Plam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighWarlockofManhattan/pseuds/TheHighWarlockofManhattan) for being my beta reader and all of his insight and help and for some of the ghostwriting he did for me. You are both godsends.
> 
> Feel free to live tweet me using #tmtcfic or #jwrites
> 
> And I will stop here and let you get on with your reading because I've made you wait long enough.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Jace slammed the phone down on the desk, causing Isabelle and Max to look up suddenly. “Their phones are going straight to voicemail. It’s useless trying to get in touch with them.”

“Come on, Mom and Dad, where are you?” Isabelle groaned to herself. She raked her fingers through her hair and dropped her head to rest in her hands. She shrugged defeatedly, slumping over the desk. “I don’t know what else to do. I’ve sent at least  _ five _ fire messages to the Clave asking about Mom and Dad and I have not heard a single thing back from them.”

Max set his phone down to rest on the open pages of the book of Accords. “Magnus is still going straight to voicemail too...and there’s nothing, no loophole in the laws that I can find. If they are accusing Alec of treason and if they have some falsified evidence that proves it, there’s nothing we can do to stop the punishment. Unless of course, we can find a way to prove that the evidence was indeed falsified.”

“ _ But he didn’t commit treason _ ,” Isabelle stressed, slamming her palm down on the desk. 

Max pointed at the passage marked in the book. “I know he didn’t, Izzy. I’m just telling you what the Accords say. Don’t shoot the messenger.” 

Max pushed the book away and ran his hands down his face, his fingers finding their way under his glasses to rub at his eyes. 

“Let’s all calm down and try to figure this out. What kind of evidence could they possibly have against Alec?” Jace asked, his gaze passing over Isabelle and locking in on Max. Jace hated to put this weight on their little brother but Max was their consul, he was the one who Alec trusted the most with the job and so Jace knew that it should be him to do the research into this for them.

“If they somehow found out Magnus’ lineage and what all Alec was withholding from them in order to protect Magnus then they may have some kind of grounds to work on—an angle they can use to twist the truth to fit their needs.” Max half-shrugged, the motion defeated and wrought with exhaustion. “I don’t know… it’s the only thing remotely close to treason that Alec has ever done. His record is perfect otherwise,” Max finished, removing his glasses and wiping them off on his cotton tee before setting them aside and rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

“Yeah, well how would they have found that out? We are the only ones who know and we would never tell.” Isabelle’s words were abrupt, lined with the anger that was perfectly present on her face. 

Max dropped his hands to the table, his eyes were still closed, dark lashes matching the curved shape of the dark circles that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face. “ _ I- don’t- know, Izzy.  _ Quit taking your anger out on me because I swear by the angel, I am way too tired for this right now. I’m doing everything I can to find a way, within the law, to save our brother.”

Isabelle’s shoulders slumped immediately and she leaned forward, arms reaching across the desk to find Max’s forearm. “I’m sorry, Max, you’re right. I know you’re doing everything you can.”

Max took Isabelle’s hand in his and gave her a half-smile. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

Isabelle turned to Jace and offered her other hand out to him, the edge of her mouth tipped up in a small but hopeful smile. “We’re Lightwoods, we can do this. Together.”

Jace took her hand and rested his other hand on Max’s shoulder. Together. That’s what this family did best; they bickered and laughed and teased, they trained alongside each other, they worked alongside the other, everything they did, they did together. This would be no different.

Isabelle sighed. “I just don’t know how they could have found out. No one else knows anything.”

Isabelle was right. Nobody else knew the truth about Magnus besides them. Catarina and Ragnor surely did but even without knowing them very well, Jace knew enough to believe that they wouldn't betray Magnus. He saw the way they cared for him, the way they fought to save his life and the loyalty they had to him. Friends like that were rare to come by and Jace felt confident enough to mark them off of his suspect list. 

The only other person who knew...

“Lydia knows,” Jace muttered. 

Isabelle turned to him, he had never seen Isabelle’s head whip around so fast in all his life. There was a fire of pure anger in her eyes as she cut her eyes at him. “ _ What? _ How did a member of the council find out?”

“On our last mission…” Jace remembered the earnestness in Lydia’s eyes when she explained to them why she could be trusted. He’d wanted to believe her and so he had. Magnus had too, telling her almost the entire truth. “Magnus had to control the asmodei in order to save her life. So of course he had to explain how he was able to do that.”

“Shit,” Isabelle uttered under her breath as she shot up from her seat and paced around the room, her arms crossed, her bottom lip clamped between her teeth.

“But Lydia, she’s Alec’s friend… she wouldn’t do this to him”—Max hesitated, looking over at Jace—“would she?”

“I don’t know, Max. I would hope not. It could have been an accident, or maybe she was forced, but she’s the only person who knows that the Clave has direct access to.” Jace picked up his phone and searched through his contacts for Lydia’s information. “There’s only one way to find out though.”

A loud, hurried knock pounded on the door. 

Isabelle jumped from her seat and rushed across the office to open the door.

Lydia stood in the doorway, her breaths short and quick as she looked across the office, her eyes searching. 

“Lydia, what are you doing here?” Jace asked, rising from his seat.

“We need to talk.”

“Shut the door, Iz.” Jace motioned for the door and Lydia stepped out of the way, letting Isabelle close it behind her. 

Once the door was secure, Lydia gave a quick glance over her shoulder and then another scan around the room. “Where’s Alec? I need to talk to him and he’s not answering his phone.”

Jace crossed his arms, quirking his head in suspicion. “You haven’t heard?”

The urgency on Lydia’s face quickly fell away, fear taking its place. “Heard what?”

“Alec was arrested last night,” Isabelle stated bluntly, moving over to stand beside Jace, her arms crossed to match his.

“Alec was  _ what? _ ” Lydia all but shouted.

“He was sent to the City of Bones last night,” Jace explained. He stepped towards her. “Are you saying you didn’t know about this?”

“On what grounds?” Lydia’s blue eyes were charged with anger when she looked back at him. 

“Treason,” Max said, rising to stand from his seat, joining Jace by his side. “For his known association with a warlock who practices dark magic.”

“If you didn’t know this, why did you come here?” Isabelle interrupted, not bothering to hide her suspicion.

Lydia’s hands went up to her head and Jace watched as she closed her eyes and took in one deep breath after another. Five breaths later, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes again to look at them. 

“I came to warn him but it seems I’m too late. I overheard Consul Dieudonne talking with one of his right-hand men about his plans to capture Magnus and something about needing to get Alec out of the way. I couldn't hear everything clearly but...” Lydia set her gaze on Jace. “I think I was followed the night of our mission. I don’t know what all they heard or saw that night but I heard Dieudonne say, _ ‘he’s too powerful and we have to deal with him’ _ .”

“Shit.” Jace remembered the sound he thought he heard that night on the mission. While Lydia was questioning Magnus, Jace had heard what sounded like a footstep. But it had stopped so suddenly and never picked back up that he had written it off as a sound from within the room. 

“He never approached the council about this and apparently he doesn’t plan to. Arresting Alec— he’s taking the law into his own hands and we have to stop him before he does something worse,” Lydia finished, her fists clenched by her sides.

Max leaned forward on his cane. “Can you find out what evidence they have against him? We’re going to need that in order to prove them false.”

Lydia’s brows dropped as she thought it over. 

“I doubt he has anything on him. Seems to me he’s not concerned with the laws or the process,” Jace bit out.

“Well we still need to know what he knows and how he plans to use this quote-un-quote knowledge against him.” Max stood up straight to his full height and refocused on Lydia again. “Will you help us?”

His question was direct. No beating around the bush and no pretenses.

Jace turned to Lydia. Her eyes were focused in on Alec’s desk, face pinched as she worried on her lip, an obvious struggle going on in her mind. The loyal council member wanting to stay true to her laws at war with the loyal friend and shadowhunter that wanted to do what was right albeit against the law. 

“Let’s do this,” she finally said, her chin tipping up in defiance.   
  


* * *

  
  


Lilith, a greater demon, and Asmodeus’ right hand ruler, sat on a rubbled throne made of cracked marble. She picked at the flesh around her razor sharp nails. Her jet black hair slithered over her obsidian shoulders. She was razor-edged lines and harsh angles, like arrows and swords, cutting the space to accommodate around her. Her eyes were black and empty, their darkness all consuming. 

Sounds of tormented screams cried out intermittently as if carried by a wind that could not be felt. 

Magnus drew back his shoulders and swallowed heavily. 

This was the last place he wanted to be but Lydia was right, this was the quickest way to solve the problem. He hated leaving while Alec was at work, and he hated that he sent his message through Catarina; he should have portaled to the Institute and given Alec a kiss before the trip. With his track record on missions lately, coming here without any plan whatsoever now seemed like an incredibly careless idea. He looked around at the ruins of the realm and sighed. Well, he was here and there was nothing to do about that now. He needed to focus his efforts on controlling the asmodei and ridding himself of this responsibility once and for all.

Magnus took in a deep breath and approached Lilith, his steps silent on the stone ground. “I’m all for dramatics but a throne—in Edom? Really?”

She looked up at him from her nails and grinned with white, sharp teeth. “Magnus, Asmodeus’ brat, come to kill me too?” 

She laughed sharply at her own joke and then caught her breath, finally quieting down. “I told him he should steal your immortality and end his sire line once and for all. He always had a soft spot for you though. You were his only living warlock child. He had these delusions that you would join him and rule a new world with him. I warned him that you had grown too powerful and he never listened to me… look where that got him.”

Magnus cleared his throat and watched his steps over the cracks and rubble of the crumbling building. “I never wanted anything to do with him but he threatened my world and I couldn’t have that, now could I?”

Lilith gave him a disinterested hum in response. “What brings you here, Magnus Bane? I am not threatening your precious world.”

Magnus stopped in place and looked up at her. “You rule part of Edom as well, do you not?”

Lilith shrugged. 

Magnus rolled his eyes at her petulance. “Are you not aware that the asmodei are seeping through the void and onto Earth? My city to be precise.”

Magnus watched her body for a response. She sat motionless, like a statue and just as difficult to read. After a few moments, she finally looked back at him and straightened her back in her seat. “The asmodei are called to their father. They are not my children, therefore not part of my rule.  _ You _ killed their ruler. This sounds like  _ your _ problem.”

“I know. Why else would I subject myself to this disgusting pit of hell?” Magnus smiled, mockingly, and spread his arms open, gesturing to the red waste around them.

Lilith tapped her nail against the arm of her throne, her lips curled in a sneer. “I take it you want the throne?”

Magnus laughed. “Hardly. I don’t want to be here any longer than absolutely necessary. I have a life to get back to.”

Lilith licked her lips and grinned impishly. “Ah yes, your life with that  _ very  _ mortal shadowhunter. How’s that going for you?” 

Magnus clenched his jaw and then quickly relaxed when he saw the pleased gleam in her eye at eliciting a reaction out of him. “My personal relationships are of no concern to you.”

“Alec Lightwood,” she mused, “Alexander Lightwood, I guess I should say.” 

Magnus cringed at the sound of his love’s name rolling off her slithering tongue, every syllable like a sharp point and unfamiliar coming from her. 

“I remember his grandfather—or would that be great-great grandfather or great-great-great grandfather?” Lilith chuckled and waved a hand. “No matter. Benedict Lightwood, an excellent toy in bed. Is your boy the same?”

Magnus scoffed. “Alexander is nothing like Benedict Lightwood.”

Lilith shrugged again. “Not so different. Benedict simply liked his demons pure,” Lilith said with a gesturing hand running down her naked torso. 

Magnus recoiled from the incredibly inaccurate comparison and the hollow wink she gave him. 

She didn’t give him the chance to refute her statement before swinging her hair back over her shoulder and moving back to the original topic. “So you’ve come to take control of the asmodei. I hate to be the one to tell you that they don’t do well without constant supervision.”

“Well that won’t do,” Magnus said, scratching at the hair on his chin, pretending to be puzzled over the new information she gave him that he had honestly been expecting. Nothing seemed to come easy, so why should controlling his father’s demon children be any different?

“I have an idea, _ Magnus Bane _ . You let me rule over Edom...all of it, and I will do you the favor of taking your immortality, so you can enjoy a short life with your Nephilim.” Lilith giggled, the sound cold and rising out of her in waves. 

“Now why would I ever do that?” Magnus balked. 

Lilith grinned at him, razor sharp teeth pricking into her lips. “Because without me, your future with Alec Lightwood will be over in the blink of an eye. Isn’t that a sad future?”

Magnus laughed under his breath. “I didn’t come here for relationship advice, Lilith. I came here to find a solution and to possibly make a deal with you but since you want to be unreasonable...”

He turned to walk away, putting his back to her. 

“Then what do you want?”

Magnus smirked. He knew she wouldn’t let him walk away, not when he had something she wanted. And she had always wanted complete rule over Edom. He had to play this right, he couldn’t let her know that she would be doing him a favor by taking over Edom for him. He had to make her feel as if she were winning. She was cunning but above all, like Asmodeus, she was prideful. 

He straightened his expression and turned back to face her. She sat forward on the throne, her face twisted angrily as she cut her eyes at him.

“I’ll share my rule over Edom with you, with the understanding that the asmodei will never leave this realm, and in return, you can… owe me a favor.” 

“Not a chance,” Lilith hissed. 

Magnus held back the frustrated groan that was building up inside of him from the time he was wasting trying to reason with her.  

He smiled at her through pressed lips, seemingly unaffected thanks to the mask he easily put on. “Alright then. Get off my throne.”

Lilith slammed her hand down on the marble throne, her anger getting the best of her like he knew it would. Greater demons were nothing if not predictable. 

“Impudent brat! I am the first woman ever created,” she roared. “I am the mother of demons, I am the reason you exist or have you forgotten that your kind are called Lilith’s children? My power created you! You will not come here and dethrone me!”

Magnus approached the throne closer, he could feel the pull of his power here in this realm. A darkness resided in the palm of his hands, the call of his demons waiting to be used. 

“You speak the truth, Lilith, but Asmodeus was just as powerful as you and I killed him. This realm is mine. You can deny my offer and I can dethrone you, take back what is rightfully mine while you wallow in the corner of Edom you call your realm  _ or _ you can make the wise choice and consider my offer, rule the entire realm in my stead, with conditions of course.”

The sound of her nails continued to tap against the throne, its steady pace like the ticking of a clock, reminding him that he had already been here too long for his liking. This realm, hidden outside the pockets of time, made its own rules and spun its own fate. Time—and losing time—had never meant much to him, it was an unending resource that posed no threat and one he could take for granted. But now that he had found Alec, it was the most precious resource he had ever held in his hands, it was a gift he clutched onto, counting every grain of the sands of time that slipped through his fingers. 

“What kind of favor are we talking about?” Lilith finally asked after long minutes passed—wasted away—on her considering something that would only ever benefit her in the end.

“Who knows what I may require in the future and I may never require anything but if I do, you will give it to me.”

Lilith narrowed her blank eyes. “And you will let me rule all of Edom without interference?”

“I will not interfere so long as you abide by the rules. Step out of line and I will have to stop you.”

Lilith stood in one fluid motion, extending long legs as she glided toward Magnus, passing like smoke across the ground. She stretched her hand out to him. “We have a deal.”

Magnus looked at her outstretched hand and laced his hands behind his back. “Let’s discuss the details before shaking on anything.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sounds of quiet sobbing, murmured apologies, and haunted sleep echoed off the bone lined walls. 

Alec adjusted his position in the corner of his cell, a spot between his shoulder blades burning from a piece of rock that must have been digging into him without his notice. He lost count of the hours he had spent in here. He knew it had to have been at least a day, he was pretty sure at least, but without a way to see the sun, he knew eventually there would be no way to separate the minutes from the hours or the days from the weeks. 

He tried sleeping when his body told him he was tired only because he knew his internal clock would wake him in the morning and it would help him track his time. What he didn’t expect were the dreams. The haunting, terrible dreams that plagued his sleep. The dreams which were formed of memories or at least twisted versions of his memories. Vivid memories he could feel as if they were happening all over again. Moments in his life that were best left in the past. Pain he had learned to forget and no longer wanted to dwell on coming back to him in his sleep. 

Isabelle dying from her wounds, the fear he felt at watching the blood rush out of her body. In this dream, he hadn't saved her. Over and over again he would try to live out the dream like he remembered but it never worked. He could never save her and was left staring at her lifeless body, her eyes open and empty. 

The fear when Magnus was in his coma. Running down the streets in the pouring rain, sliding across the Institute floors, scrambling to get to the infirmary—to get to Magnus in time—always too late. He would find Magnus in the infirmary, on the bed, but there would be no magic surrounding him, only Catarina draped over his body, crying and shaking with grief. 

The mission, the burning in his throat, the taste of blood, the dream went on and on. He could see Magnus watching him, he knew what came next, Magnus would fight his way towards him. Glowing red seraph blades in his grip. This was what they were searching for, the information they were seeking by digging through his memories. Alec had enough lucidity over the dream to push the memory away, instead of watching Magnus, he would look down at the blood covering his hands. He’d keep his eyes on that image until his vision faded and he would wake up panting and gripping at his throat.

The dreams left his body spent, his legs and arms burning as if he had been treading water all night.

Alec dropped his head back against the stone walls and pulled his knees into his chest. He had slept two - four - five times? Had he been here longer than the thought or was it all one long night that never seemed to end? He rubbed at his eyes and cursed himself for being so weak that he lost track of his sleep cycles. He couldn't even count his meals because at some point during his sleeps, someone—a silent brother most likely—had applied a nourishment rune to his arm. It was active, he never saw it fade, which led him to believe that he had been falling asleep more frequently than he could remember. Someone here must be putting him to sleep in an attempt to extract information.

Soft rhythmic clicking came from the end of the long hall. He felt his eyes begin to flutter, the sound beginning to lull him into a sleep. 

“No,” Alec mumbled, the word heavy and sitting at the back of his throat. 

He jerked his head quickly, trying to jolt himself awake. “No. Not sleep.”

Sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose, finding its way to his eye, the salt stinging. 

Images of Magnus standing in front of Asmodeus were there when he blinked. 

“No…no…not again,” Alec begged through a cough as the pain in his throat returned.

“Magnus, no.” He looked down at his hands, they were red and covered in blood, he looked around, he was still in his cell. He blinked and he was back in the demon realm, the copper taste of blood invading his mouth. 

“Please no,” he gasped. 

A ringing pain struck his temple and he opened his eyes to see the floor of the cell. He tried pushing himself up, the taste of blood still present in his mouth and the warmth of blood trailing down the side of his face. He must have fallen. He had to stay awake. They wanted to see the mission, they knew there was something he wasn’t allowing them to see and this was why they were doing this to him. 

Alec opened his mouth, a croaking cry escaping him as he tried to stand. 

They wouldn’t find out about Magnus, he would protect his secret, if it’s the last thing he did.

Magnus was looking at him over Asmodeus’ shoulder, his eyes worried, terrified, and angry. This was it. Alec forced his body up, the ground uneven beneath his feet, followed by the sharp edges of rocks now scraping against his side, his jaw aching, and threatening to crack. 

“Alec?” 

The voice was soft and concerned and so familiar. It made him feel safe. He tried to open his eyes, only to feel them rolling back, the dream of the demon realm replacing his present. 

“What are you doing to him!? Can’t you see he’s suffering!?”

Love. Safety. Izzy.

“Izzy,” he slurred, blood spilling from his mouth. He brought his hands up to wipe at the mess and groaned when he brushed against his now bruised jaw. 

“Alec, stop moving, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Izzy explained gently.

“The demon realm. The mission. Izzy, it’s back and I’m—I’m scared. Magnus is in danger.” Alec was sure he wasn’t making sense. He couldn’t find the right words to explain what he was seeing. A there and here both at the same time 

“You’re fine. You’re safe. The demon realm is gone.”

Izzy’s voice went from tender and reassuring to a sharp hiss. “Stop whatever you’re doing to him right now! Can’t you see he’s had enough!?”

A voice resounded in his head.  _ We have been tasked to seek answers. He is fighting us. If he would allow us access to his memories, this would be over. _

Alec shook his head, the motion knocking his temple against another sharp rock. The stinging pain brought some clarity to his mind and when he opened his eyes he was able to see Isabelle, kneeling on the ground, her arms pushed through the bars of the cell as far as they could go, reaching for him, her hand wrapped around his ankle. 

“My memories are mine,” Alec argued weakly.

Isabelle nodded and gripped onto his ankle encouragingly. 

“Stop this! He’s hurt and needs to be healed.” The fury in her voice was back. Desperate and determined.

_ We can only seek answers. _

Isabelle cursed. “Then give me back my stele and I’ll do it myself.”

_ We cannot but you may have a moment alone to speak with him.  _

A pressure in Alec’s head suddenly dissipated, leaving his mind empty and cloudless. He was awake again. 

“Izzy.” 

“Alec,” she whispered sadly. 

He raised up from the ground and crawled his way towards her. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Alec looked down at himself; the blood on his hands and staining his shirt was gone.

Isabelle shook her head and wiped her finger gently across the gash on his head. He winced in pain.

“I’ve seen you look worse, brother.”

Alec shook his head and reached up to his throat, his pulse beating rapidly under his fingertips. “I was bleeding. There was blood...so much blood...everywhere. I could taste it.”

Alec dropped to sit against the cell bars. His breaths picked up quickly to match the panicked beat of his heart. “But Magnus...he’s not—he’s not safe.”

Isabelle rested her forehead against the bars, her entire body now pressed as closely as she could get it. 

“It’s not real, Alec. The Silent Brothers are accessing your memories, trying to get information they were ordered to retrieve.” Her voice was steady and soothing.

She locked her eyes on Alec, an unspoken message for him, telling him what he already suspected. They were looking for information on Magnus. He wondered if the Clave as a whole was in on this or if it was Dieudonne’s doing—he wouldn’t put it past him. He really wouldn’t put it past the Clave but a part of him, the part that was loyal to his people, would always hold hope that things would be different. 

Alec rested his head against the bars beside her, the cold metal helped to soothe the bruising he could feel forming on the side of his face where he had fallen. 

She twined her arms around his chest. “I’ve got you, big brother.”

They sat silently together. Isabelle drew in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and then let it out in a single long blow. He listened to her steady breathing, focused on it, and did his best to match his own. She had seen him through so many anxiety attacks and through so much pain, it did not surprise him that she knew exactly what he needed. 

When his pounding heart settled, he let out one last breath and tipped his head to look at her. “How long have I been in here, Iz? I can’t keep track of time, I thought I was—I thought I could at least stay in control of that but the dreams come and go so quickly. I don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore.”

Isabelle sighed. “Three days.”

Three days. He knew there was the possibility that more time had passed but suddenly three days felt like too much time to have been stuck in here yet it also didn’t feel like enough time to justify the amount of restless sleeps he’d had. He looked around at the cell with its dirt floor littered with stones. His body ached all over and he caught himself wondering just what he wouldn't give to be back home with Magnus, sleeping in their bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. The thought caused a swell of longing and homesickness to overcome him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go to Magnus. 

“Is Magnus okay? He’s not worried, is he?” Alec asked, suddenly concerned that perhaps Magnus was worried for him, unable to find out where he disappeared to, not making it home for three days.

“Magnus doesn’t know,” Izzy began hesitantly, “he’s in Edom and we haven’t been able to get in touch with him.”

So Magnus had gone to Edom after all. Alec should be there with him, not stuck in this prison. Magnus can handle himself perfectly fine but in here, Alec was useless to him. What if he needed him? What if—

“Three days.” Alec sat up, panic rising in his chest as his conversation with Magnus came back to him.

“What is it?” Izzy asked, bringing her head away from the bars, her brows scrunched in confusion.

“Magnus said he shouldn’t be in Edom more than two days, Izzy,  _ two days _ . Something's wrong. You gotta find a way to save him.” Alec pulled himself up to stand, the room spinning slightly, his brain feeling as if it were slowly sloshing side to side inside his skull. He winced and brought his hand up to rest against the wound on his head, applying pressure to stop the bleeding and to steady himself. “Find Cat and Ragnor, see if there’s something they can do—”

“Alec.”

“Max. Max can probably figure something out. You should tell him.”

“Alec!” Isabelle’s firm voice caught his attention. “We know where he is. We’re doing what we can to get in touch with him. I’m sure he’s fine and everything will be okay. Right now, our main concern is you and getting you out of here.”

Alec shook his head and winced again at the pain the motion caused. “I’m good. I’ll be fine.”

“No, Alec, you won’t. Not if we don’t do something about it,” Isabelle countered firmly. She locked her eyes on him. The shadows surrounding them were tired and sad but they held an underlying determination. He knew she would never give up, she would fight for him, tear down the City of Bones brick-by-brick if she had to, and she would fight for Magnus with every ounce of strength she had, go to any lengths to find him. 

Alec choked back his argument, he knew she was doing this out love, and let out a stuttering breath, wrapping his hand around Isabelle’s that was clinging to the cell bars. “I need Magnus to be safe, Iz. It’s all I want.”

A single tear formed in the corner of her eye as she nodded. “I know, Alec. But I also know that all Magnus wants is for you to be safe and I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure you’re  _ both _ safe.

“What if he needs me and I can’t help him?”

“Magnus is fine. You don’t need to worry about him,” Isabelle said with a quick reassuring nod. “But you… are they letting you get any rest at all or is this a constant thing?”

Alec didn’t know what to tell her. He couldn’t even tell her how many times it had happened, how long he had been awake or how long he had spent in his dreams. “I don’t know. I can’t tell what’s going on exactly. Sometimes I feel like I’ve been here weeks not just three days.”

Isabelle’s eyes closed, her bottom lip sucking underneath her teeth as she nodded. “I’m so sorry you have to go through this. You don’t deserve this.”

“They’re afraid. People who live their lives in fear often make others suffer for it.” 

“You shouldn’t have to suffer for it, Alec, you’re a good person. One of the best people I know.”

“It is what it is, but no matter how this ends for me, Izzy, you’ll be okay. So will Jace, Max, Mom, Dad…”

“ _ This _ will end with you being out of this hell hole, back home, and running the Institute with Magnus by your side. I will accept no other outcome.”

Alec tilted his head in resignation, he wasn’t going to fight with her on this. 

“Just, let me know if Magnus is okay, will you? Keep me up to date.” He decided to settle with this honest request. 

Isabelle straightened up and gave him a single nod, taking his request like a work order. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything.”

She took a step back and swallowed. “I know it’s pointless to say but I’m going to say it anyway. I don’t want you to worry about a thing other than making it through this. Everything outside of here, we have handled. We’re trying to get in touch with Mom and Dad, Lydia is working behind the scenes to get information on the false accusations Consul Dieudonne is presenting against you—we’re going to get you out of here but we need you to focus on  _ you _ while you’re here. Don’t lose yourself, Alec,” she pleaded quietly.

Alec sighed. “I won’t. Mom and Dad might be hard to reach for a while, they’re on some classified assignment. I doubt they have a form of communication outside of the Clave.”

Isabelle nodded. “I’ll see if we can get someone else from the inside to help us.”

A silent brother emerged from the shadows of the corridor. 

_ Your time has now come to an end. _

Isabelle shot the Silent Brother a glare over her shoulder before rolling her eyes to look back at Alec. “Be strong.”

Alec nodded and offered his sister a smile. “I’m a Lightwood, what else would I be?”

Isabelle laughed softly at that and shrugged a shoulder—a gesture that said there was no denying that statement.

He watched her walk away, her small form disappearing in the shadows of the dark hall. He staggered over to the far end of his cell, putting his back against the wall and sliding down to sit, bringing his knees to his chest. 

He could do this. After everything he’s been through, he would make it out of this.

 

* * *

 

Magnus portalled back to his loft, his feet landing on the soft rug of his living area, a welcome comfort compared to the hard, uneven, dirt and stony earth of Edom. He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head side-to-side, easing the stiffness in his neck with a loud pop. He looked over at the windows and noticed that the sun was setting; which meant that at least a day had passed since his departure considering it had been night time when he left for Edom. He walked tiredly over to their room, not at all surprised to find it empty, it was a long shot to think that Alec had made it home from work before the sun had even set. 

He snapped his fingers and stepped through the swirling portal that would take him to Alec’s office. Maybe he would catch Alec in time to have dinner together and maybe he could even portal them to that restaurant where they danced together in England. After long negotiations with Lilith, Magnus was ready for another vacation or even just a night or two locked away with Alec where they could waste the day away in bed together. 

The office was empty. The desk was unkempt with papers splayed across the top. The sight of the mess was unusual; Alec rarely allowed his desk to become a cluttered mess. Which meant that today’s work must have been particularly stressful, Magnus thought to himself. 

He adjusted his vest, cleaning up his appearance slightly before venturing out to find Alec wherever he was in the Institute. He could not return to his boyfriend looking as tired as he felt. 

The ops room was busy as usual, no one bothering to look up at him. He glanced over the room, hoping to see the towering height of his shadowhunter somewhere in the room. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus whirled around to find Raj watching him curiously over the tablet he held. 

“Raj! It’s good to see you,” Magnus greeted with a smile, turning to look over the room again. “I’m just looking for Alexander, any idea where I might find him?”

Magnus looked back at Raj, whose eyes had widened, brows rising up high on his forehead. 

“Did you just get back?” Raj asked after clearing the shocked expression from his face, replacing it with a concerned brow.

“I’ve been back for about five minutes,” Magnus explained, “and I really want to see my boyfriend. Where might I find him?”

Raj glanced at the shadowhunters in the ops center and then tipped his head in the direction of Alec’s office. “We should talk in here,” he spoke quietly.

The furrowed brow, the low voice, the sudden desire to speak in private, set off an alarm in Magnus’ head. Every nerve in his body sparked alight with dread, sending a shrill pang that made his fingers itch with fear. He felt his stomach tightening in a knot of nerves. 

Magnus braced himself with a quick intake of breath through his nose. “What’s going on, Raj? Why won’t you tell me where he is?”

Raj pursed his lips and closed his eyes, sighing as he shook his head. “I shouldn't be the one to tell you.”

“Well you’re the one I’m talking to, so tell me,” Magnus snapped. 

Raj opened his eyes and clutched the tablet close against him. His worried eyes gave the ops center a quick once over before reluctantly finding Magnus again. “Alec was arrested four nights ago, Magnus.”

“ _ What? _ ” Magnus shouted, quickly drawing the attention of the shadowhunters in the room.

“Magnus,” Raj pleaded, his hand landing on Magnus’ arm in an attempt to calm him.

“Magnus?” Isabelle’s voice came from the other end of the ops center, followed by the loud clicking of her heels as she ran to him, scaling the stairs and crashing into him with a fierce hug. 

He felt her body sink into his chest and her hands clutching onto him. She breathed him in and squeezed him tightly. The force of her hug was enough to begin to calm the storm that was stirring in his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Isabelle said, pulling away from their hug. “You had us worried there for a minute.”

“Of course I’m safe,” Magnus cut in with a wave of his hand. “Tell me what the hell is going on. Why was Alec arrested? And where have they taken him?”

Isabelle put her hands up. “Magnus, I need you to calm down, okay?”

“I don’t want to calm down, Izzy. I want answers.” Magnus looked over her shoulder at Jace and Max who had rounded the corner and were now joining them at the top of the stairs. 

“Four nights ago Alec was arrested on the charges of ‘treason for his known association with a warlock who practices dark magic’. He’s been taken to the City of Bones,” Max explained, his hand gripping onto the head of his cane as he leaned tiredly on it.  

“Max, not out here,” Jace muttered quietly, his eyes cautiously glancing over at the other shadowhunters who had mostly resumed their work.

“We believe he was set up. Lydia came by the following day and told us she overheard Consul Dieudonne saying he needed to stop you because you were too powerful. He must have figured it would be easier to do that with Alec out of the picture,” Max continued, lowering his voice but not budging from their place above the ops center.

Jace shot a quick glare in Max’s direction, a scowl on his face. “Or ignore me completely.”

Max turned sharply to face Jace with an anger in his voice Magnus had never heard him use before. “He has a right to know and I’m not going to make him wait until we’re all safely adjourned in some office. If it were Clary you wouldn’t want to be kept waiting.”

Jace’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst from his usually quiet and relaxed little brother. His jaw clenched as he nodded, taking a step back, admitting defeat. 

“Thank you, Max,” Magnus said quietly, taking a step back away from them.

He needed to get Alec out of there. He didn’t know how but he had to try to do something. The Clave must have found out about his new power over the asmodei. That was the only explanation on why they would want to take Alec away in order to get to him. And Alec was surely still in there because he refused to give away his secret. 

“This is because of me,” he whispered to himself.

Isabelle’s eyes widened and she reached out to take his arm. “No, Magnus, it’s not.”

He had almost forgotten where he was. He looked at her pitying eyes and pulled away from her to go back to the office. He didn’t want this pity. He wanted a plan. He wanted Alexander back and safe. 

Once inside the office, the others joined him shutting the door behind them. 

“Alexander has been imprisoned for four days?” Magnus asked. He could feel the fury coursing through him the more he thought about it. Alec sitting in a cold cell, in that graveyard hell, like some kind of criminal. All because of that fucking coward Consul Dieudonne. 

“I went to see him yesterday. He’s—” 

Magnus looked up at her when she stopped mid sentence. “He’s what, Isabelle?”

Isabelle sighed and bit down on her quivering lip. “He’s— they’re—they’re trying to get information out of him. He says he’s fine but I don’t know how long anyone can last being subjected to  _ that _ .”

“Izzy,” Jace hissed.

_ “What is it that they are doing to him exactly?”  _ Magnus asked, his rising anger causing magic to whirl through the room like a current, the pages on the desk scattering through the room.

“Magnus, please, calm down.” Jace leveled his eyes on him, swiping his hair out of his face. 

“I am calm, Jace,” Magnus bit out before turning back to Isabelle. “What-are-they-doing-to-him?”

A tear rolled down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away and lifted her chin up as if to brace herself for delivering bad news. “They’re accessing his memories, making him relive them. The memory of the mission in particular, I think. When I got there he thought it was happening again. He said he could see it.” 

Magnus frowned. An ache formed in his chest at the thought of what they were subjecting him to. 

“I think they’re trying to see what exactly happened there. What happened with you,” Isabelle explained weakly.

Magnus’ eyes shot open and he looked them over. They all looked so defeated, as if they had been exhausting themselves for the past four nights trying to find a solution. He didn’t doubt for a second that that’s exactly what they had been doing. If they hadn’t found a solution in four nights, there wasn’t going to be one. The only way to solve this would be to break him out of there.

That’s what he would do.

“I have to go get him out.” Magnus lifted his arm to open a portal and he felt Max’s hand clamp onto his wrist. 

He glanced at his friend who was looking back at him tiredly but with clear determination in his spectacled eyes. 

“You can’t. They’re looking for you, that was the whole reason they had Alec arrested, so that they could get to you. I’m almost willing to bet they only had him sent to the City of Bones as a way to draw you out. ”

“Then I’ll turn myself in, in exchange for his release,” Magnus countered. “But I won’t sit here in hiding and let him suffer a second longer just to protect me.”

Jace stepped forward. “Magnus, we can’t let you do that. Alec would be furious if you turned yourself over to the Clave to save him.”

“Then what is your plan? Do you have one? Because it’s been four fucking days and he’s still in there, suffering. Having to relive that mission—If you had any idea what he went through—no, I’m not going to sit by and let him stay one more night in that place. So unless you have a better idea…”

“We’re working on something,” Jace said assuredly, crossing his arms against his chest. “You know we wouldn’t leave Alec in there a moment longer than necessary.”

Magnus dropped his face in his hand, rubbing tiredly at his brows. “It’s not fast enough.”

“He’s my parabatai, Magnus. I know you love him but you have to know that we do too. I do. He’s part of me. But this? This whole situation is a complicated and sensitive political mess. We have to play our cards right in order to win. I’m not just trying to win my brother back. I want to win this race for him. I want this to be over once and for all so he can finally just be...happy.”

Magnus looked up at that. Jace’s usually confident demeanor was gone and in front of him stood a vulnerable man whose walls were down. Jace was hiding nothing at this point. He had come close to losing his parabatai, a part of his soul, several times just in the past few months and it seemed like the weight of that was beginning to catch up to him. His hair was unwashed and he had dark sunken circles under his eyes. This was a man who was fighting with everything he had. 

“You have to trust us, Magnus.”

Magnus lowered his arm and Max released the hold he had on his wrist. “What’s the plan?”

Jace scratched at the side of his nose and looked over at Isabelle. “Well...we don’t have anything solid yet, but Lydia is helping us from the inside. She’s gathering information that we can use to fight this. We have to have enough evidence to present to the council that proves Alec was arrested under false charges before we start fighting. We don’t want to show up empty-handed.”

“Jace, that could take weeks.” Magnus sighed. “I can’t let him stay there that long.”

“We won’t let it take that long.” Jace looked over at his brother and sister. “Even if it means not sleeping until it’s accomplished.”

Magnus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a comforting hand slide across his back and then pull him in for a hug. The floral scent of Isabelle’s hair reaching up to his chin.

“When I went to see Alec, he was only worried about you. He wanted you to know that it would all be okay,” she whispered into his chest.

Magnus let out a laughing cry. “Of course he did.”

Isabelle’s hug around him tightened. “He loves you so much, Magnus. So you have to promise you won’t try and visit him. If anything were to happen to you—”

“I know. He’d never be able to forgive himself,” Magnus finished for her. 

She nodded against him and leaned back to look up at him, resting a warm hand on his cheek. “Jace is going to see him tonight. He’ll let him know you’re okay, that’ll make him happy.”

Magnus reached up to clutch at the winged charm necklace Alec had given him in the rain soaked garden, after what they were sure was the end of their worst struggles. It was a symbol of Alec’s protection that he wore every day, a reminder of the promise they made that they would always protect each other. 

Isabelle glanced at the motion, a contented smile pulling at her lips. “I noticed you have a new necklace. Is that from Alec?”

Magnus nodded and smiled down at the necklace, holding it out so that Isabelle could have a better look at it. She brushed along the edge of the wing with her polished nail, smiling happily. 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed out quietly. 

“He gave it to me when we were in England. He took me out for lunch, we had a nice slow dance, went for a walk through the garden after the rain. It was perfect.”

He glanced down at Isabelle whose brows flicked up with interest, her grin growing. “That sounds so romantic. Almost like the perfect setup for…”

Magnus laughed and held a finger up to her lips to silence her. He was going to stop her right there before she got carried away with romantic ideas that would then carry him away. He had stopped letting himself dream of love and marriage a long time ago. He always had hope but he never held onto the dreams. He considered himself immeasurably lucky to have found Alexander. Even more so to have Alexander love him back. He was not going to let himself hope for anything more. He would be happy with what he had, even if this is all they had, it would always be more than enough for him.

He gave her a small smile and wink. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Izzy.”

Isabelle’s eyelids fluttered as she scoffed with a smile. “I’m not getting ahead of anything. I’m simply stating that Alec is apparently a romantic who knows how to set up meaningful moments.”

“Yeah, well, call me greedy but that’s precisely why I want to get him out of that hell hole so that I can have many more,” Magnus smiled cheekily at her, pressing the charm gently against his chest.   
  


* * *

“Hey, buddy.”

Alec lifted his head from where it rested atop his knees to see Jace standing against the cell bars. His mouth was lifted at the corner in a hopeful smile. 

“Jace,” Alec huffed out, rising to stand on weak, shaking legs. 

“How are you doing?” Jace reached through the bars and took Alec’s hand in his, pulling him towards him and holding him there. 

“The sleep spells have eased up. I think they might be realizing that I’m not going to break quite so easily.” Alec leaned his head against the cold bars and squeezed onto Jace’s hand for support.

Jace scoffed. “Those idiots thought they could break you.”

Alec laughed a little and shook his head. 

“You’ll be happy to hear that we are working on one of my solid plans to get you out of here,” Jace informed him with a mischievous glint in his eye and the flick of a smirk.

Alec groaned. “Please tell me you don’t plan on blasting your way in here with dynamite or some equally stupid idea.”

Jace’s eyes widened as he brought his thumb and index finger to stroke at his chin. “Now  _ that _ is an idea!”

Alec’s eyes widened. “I was joking.”

“You have to admit it would make the job of getting you out of here significantly easier.” Jace pointed at him and levelled his eyes in on Alec in a look that begged for him to agree with him. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m sure the Silent Brothers have some sort of protection against mundane explosives.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Ruining the fun with your logic, like always.”

Alec tiredly shrugged his shoulder as best as he could even though it was slumped against the cell bars. “It’s my job. Big brother, Head of the Institute, resident fun ruiner.”

“A great bullet point to add to your resume,” Jace quipped, his laughter dying down, getting replaced by the silence of the dungeons.

Only the incessant sound of a water drip remained, ever present and there to serve as a constant reminder to Alec that he was trapped in this place with no way to help his family or his Institute.

Jace cleared his throat to break the silence. “So, I thought you might want to know…”

His voice sounded heavier than earlier—hesitant.

“Know what?” Alec asked, worry beginning to slowly form in his chest, threatening to replace the light that Jace had brought with him.

“Magnus is back,” Jace stated. His mouth broke into a grin and he let out a burst of laughter when he spotted the smile Alec could feel spreading across his face. 

“Why would you—you had me worried,” Alec complained, nudging into the bars with his hip. 

Jace barked out a laugh. “It’s just too easy.”

Alec groaned. He had to agree with Jace. It was all too easy to worry him. And because of that, Jace and Isabelle had taken turns all their lives to find ways to tease him. It shouldn’t surprise him that Jace would find a way to do it here, at a time when Alec was at his lowest, to bring him that familial comfort. It worked. His chest felt lighter, his worries a little less now that he knew Magnus was back.

“Is he okay? Is he hurt at all?”

“He’s fine, Alec. Perfectly fine—well...he’s pissed as fuck about your current predicament but other than that, he’s okay.”

Alec closed his eyes and sighed in relief, the pressure that had settled on his shoulders slowly released with every breath he took. He smiled and the cold bars pressed into his cheek. 

“He’s okay,” Alec whispered to himself.

“He’s okay,” Jace repeated. “And he asked that I give you this.” 

Jace cleared his throat and leaned in, quickly touching tightly closed lips against Alec’s cheek. “He also asked that I cop a feel but I will respectfully decline that request.”

Alec laughed loudly, the sound spilling out of him easier than he could have ever imagined given his circumstance.

Jace rolled his eyes and took a small step back. “Anything you’d like for me to tell him? Speak now because this is the last time I’m playing messenger boy.”

Alec stopped laughing and looked over at his brother. “Just tell him I love him and I can’t wait to see him. And maybe… return the gesture.”

Jace’s eyes widened and he held up a finger. “I’m not kissing Magnus. That’s where I draw the line.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m joking, which I’m sure he was too but I’ll let him know you were gracious enough to pass his love along.”

Jace groaned. “Yeah, well Magnus is angry, I’m not risking upsetting him anymore and if I have to kiss my brother on the cheek to prevent that from happening, then… so be it.”

The slight upturn of Jace’s mouth was enough to tell Alec that he wasn’t the least bit upset at having to be their messenger boy, and that some part of him was more than happy to bring Alec this simple joy in the form of a message from his boyfriend. 

His smile dropped slightly and he quickly pressed his lips together to hide it. His bicolored eyes saddened as they took stock of Alec’s cell behind him. 

“Alec…” Jace trailed off quietly.

“Jace. I’m fine,” Alec stated in what he hoped was his most convincing tone. He had spent plenty of his life pretending to be fine, although he wasn’t so sure he was ever capable of convincing Jace of that fact completely. 

“I’m tired, Alec,” Jace said. “I toss and turn all night, I feel exhaustion like I’m running marathons in my sleep, I’m waking up in sweats, my head hurts at random times, my throat will sometimes feel like it’s on fire.”

Alec swallowed roughly and then sighed. He hoped this wouldn’t happen.

“Alec, if I’m feeling this, I don’t even want to imagine what you’re going through. So, no, you’re not ‘fine’. Just be honest with me, I need to know how you’re doing.”

Alec heaved out a breath and grabbed Jace’s hand in his again. The touch pulling strength into him. It wasn’t much but it was enough to remind him that he would get through this. 

“I  _ will _ be fine,” Alec relented, squeezing firmly onto Jace’s hand. “Trust me.”

Jace chewed on his lip, not meeting Alec’s eyes before eventually nodding his head. “Yeah… okay.” 

When he looked back up at him, Alec knew he hadn’t been convincing enough but he could tell that Jace wasn’t going to fight him on it. 

“You’re the one in jail, I should be the one reassuring you,” Jace choked out with a small laugh. “Izzy will be pissed if she knew I came here and had you making me feel better.”

Alec chuckled. “It will be our secret.”  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Lydia, did you find something?” Magnus asked, shocked to see the blonde council member standing in his doorway. He stepped aside and extended an arm out, ushering her in. 

She stepped forward and helped herself into the living room, her eyes passing over the framed pictures from their vacation lining the shelves. She seemed to be taking a moment to gather her thoughts and as much as Magnus wanted to question her relentlessly seeking a positive answer to his worries, he kept quiet, following behind her and allowing her the time she needed to form her thoughts. 

She sighed and rubbed her fingers against her forehead. 

Magnus couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Lydia?”

She turned to him, replacing the weariness with a pleasant smile. 

“Please tell me that smile means you have good news for me,” Magnus said, allowing the hope to rise in his chest.

“It’s a start,” Lydia stated plainly. “I came to update you on what I’ve gathered.”

“You want to have a seat?” Magnus asked, walking over to the sofa.

Lydia nodded and had a seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. “I’ve been doing everything I can to find out what information Dieudonne could possibly have on Alec. I haven’t been able to find a single thing. Alec’s record is clean.”

Magnus straightened in his seat. “That’s good.”

“It’s great, it will say a lot to the council when we present Alec’s case to them. They will see this as a positive sign, regardless of what Dieudonne says.”

“But?” Magnus asked cautiously. He had a sickening feeling that he wouldn’t like what she said next.

“If he has his man testify, if they use the soul sword on him to retrieve his memory of that night. If he saw you control those demons—Dieudonne can easily paint an image that shows how Alec knew about this information and withheld it from the Clave because of his relationship with you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Magnus sighed. 

Lydia reached out and rested her hand on Magnus’ knee. “Don’t worry though. I think if we get enough witnesses to testify for Alec and his honorable reputation, we will stand a good chance of having the charges dismissed.”

“What about the fact that that coward had Alec arrested and imprisoned without prior sanction from the Clave?” 

“Now  _ that _ ,” Lydia stressed, “that is where we have to hit hard. We have to build up a case that proves Consul Dieudonne filed these orders without approval from the Inquisitor or the council’s vote. If Inquisitor Lightwood were here, I doubt any of this could have ever happened, he has the power to override Consul Dieudonne’s order especially since there is no hard evidence that Alec has broken the laws Dieudonne had him arrested for. That will go over in our favor if we make it our main argument if this goes to trial. Hopefully we can find Robert, get Alec out of his prison, and avoid this case until we’re ready to hit him hard.”

Magnus nodded slowly, thinking over the evidence they would need to gather to prove this. 

Lydia patted Magnus’ knee once more before standing. “I’ve arranged a briefing at the Institute tonight so that we can all be on the same page. Seven o’ clock. Can you be there?”

Magnus motioned at his empty loft, the sweeping glance he gave it as he did so driving in the fact that he was completely alone in his home again. He had finally found someone to make a home with and he wasn’t going to be changing that anytime soon. “Where else would I be?”

 

\---                                                                                                 

 

Magnus stood amongst the shadowhunters under Alec’s charge. Jace and Clary to his left, Max by his right side; while Simon and Isabelle stood beside Max. Lydia was standing at the top of the stairs, having been given the floor by Jace who was the acting Head in Alec’s absence. 

The crowd was chattering quietly in whispers amongst themselves. Gossiping whispers were common ever since Alec had come out, and even more so now that he had been arrested. Magnus spotted Raj skirting the edge of the crowd, his gaze focused in on Lydia, arms across his chest and anger in his eyes. 

Lydia cleared her throat and addressed the crowd loudly. “As you all know, Alec Lightwood has been arrested. Some of you were here when he was taken and others I’m sure heard the news that has undoubtedly spread like wildfire.”

The shadowhunters behind Magnus shifted, clearing their throats quietly. 

“What some of you may not know is that Alec was arrested under false charges. He was arrested for treason and for associating with a warlock who practices dark magic.”

At that mention, Magnus felt the eyes of every shadowhunter trained in on him. Their gazes burned into his back like streams of fire. 

Lydia held her hand up to draw the attention back to her. When everyone's gaze was surely back on her, she lowered her hand and gave them a tight lipped smile. “And of course we all know that this is a bunch of horseshit.”

A chuckle waved through the assembled crowd.

“I stand here, not as your Clave representative or as your council member. I stand here as a fellow shadowhunter, as a friend. Because that’s what Alec Lightwood has been to all of us in this room. He’s been a brother, a friend, a leader, a boss, a comrade, a companion, a boyfriend,” Lydia listed these roles, her eyes locking on whomever she thought fit into them, ending on Magnus. 

“We are his team, his Institute, his family. Jace—your current leader whom Alec appointed, Magnus, Isabelle, Max, Clary, and I are leading a mission of our own: to defend Alec and bring him back.”

The crowd began to speak all at once, it was hard for Magnus to distinguish what they were saying. He was pleased to hear someone say  _ ‘hell yeah’ _ but, quite frankly, pissed when he heard someone sharply ask ‘ _ they expect us to do what? _ ’.

Silence rolled over the crowd and Magnus saw Jace bound up the stairs to stand beside Lydia, his arms clasped firmly behind his back, a stance Magnus was very familiar with. Seeing Jace adopt this pose when addressing the Institute caused a smile to tug at his lips.

“This is not an order. We are asking you to join us on something the Clave is not sanctioning. We are asking you to be a voice for your leader. Anyone who doesn’t wish to help is welcome to leave.” Jace nodded his head in the direction of the door located at the other end of the ops center. “You know where the door is.”

The sound of heads turning was loud in the silence that followed. Everyone curious to see who would choose to stay and who would leave. A pair of shadowhunters at the edge of the crowd turned their backs and made their way to the exits. 

“Would anyone else like to join these two gentlemen?” Jace asked the crowd, an anger seared on his face at seeing the men leave. 

No one else budged from their spots. 

Jace’s jaw clenched as he crossed his arms. Magnus noticed the small, calming glance Lydia gave him before addressing the crowd again. 

“Thank you. I know that this would mean a lot to him, and is a testament to the type of leader he is. All we are asking of you is your testimony on working here, on what type of leader Alec is and anything else you think might help his case. We all know Alec would never commit treason and he has done tremendous work in creating a bridge between the downworld and the Clave. These are the points we want to focus on when presenting our case to the Clave.”

Heads nodded throughout the room. 

Jace cleared his throat. “We are working on a time crunch here so as soon as you could have the testimonies ready, that would be great. Thank you. You’re all dismissed.”

The shadowhunters dispersed, each going their own way to finish their jobs for the day and to hopefully write a testimony for Alec that would help his case. Magnus moved his way through the crowd and went up the stairs to meet Jace and Lydia. 

“You think this will actually work?” he muttered under his breath so that they wouldn’t be overheard.

Jace shrugged one shoulder up. “It has to do something and it’s better than nothing.”

Lydia hummed in agreement and then put on what appeared to be a forced smile. “It has to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“For the record, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Ragnor grumbled at Magnus as they waited in front of the ornate door. “Didn’t that Branwell girl say we should wait until we had more evidence?”

“She also said we needed all the support we could get,” Magnus pointed out, giving another quick rap on the door. “Besides, when was the last time you thought any of my ideas were good?” he retorted, clearly not expecting an answer.

Ragnor was about to deliver another one of his repartees when he was interrupted by the sound of the heavy door swinging open, seemingly on its own. They stepped inside, walking on plush red carpets as they made their way deeper into the large room. They were greeted by the sight of Ambassador Merula Thorn seated behind a massive wooden desk. Her lavender skin glowed against the raven black gown she wore. Her expression was stern, her eyes black and cautious. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid that draped over her shoulder and away from the black feathers of her wings that blended in with her signature feathered cape. It had been years since Magnus had seen her last but she carried herself with the same air of authority as he remembered.

“Gentlemen, please take a seat,” she said, indicating the two chairs in front of the desk.

The warlock narrowed her eyes at them as they took their seats. The untrusting look of her ageless face caused Ragnor to shift uncomfortably in his seat and for the first time, Magnus was beginning to doubt his plan. But he had come this far and he would be damned if he would just sit around and wait for others to rescue the man he loved.

“Ambassador Thorn, it’s good to see you after all these years,” Magnus said, crossing his legs and situating himself in his chair in a way that would hopefully hide how nervous he was to be here.

“High Warlock Bane.” She let the distrust fall away slightly as she smiled kindly at him. A smile for an old friend. “It has been quite some time.”

She turned her smile to Ragnor then. “Likewise for you, Ragnor Fell. I must say I was shocked to receive a fire message from you requesting this meeting. A High Warlock and a former High Warlock in need of my assistance… well, let’s just say my curiosity was piqued.”

“And considering you called us here, I’m assuming you had a chance to go over the information we sent?” Magnus righted himself in his seat, his fingers rubbing at the winged pendant of his necklace.

“Yes, Warlock Fell has apprised me of your… situation, at your behest I presume. You have my sympathies over Mr. Lightwood’s predicament but I fail to see how I may be of assistance. I am the Warlock Ambassador to the Accords, the man is not a warlock; more to the point, he is not even a Downworlder. This is purely a Clave matter, I have no jurisdiction,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“We thought you could speak with the council—”

Ambassador Merula laughed. “Like I said, I have no authority when it comes to a  _ shadowhunter.  _ It’s out of my hands.”

“Then why even accept our request for a meeting? Why get us to come here if you won’t even hear us out?” Magnus asked sharply. 

“Because I thought you ought to hear it from me instead of receiving a rejection in writing. Now if there is nothing else…” her voice trailed off as she broke eye contact and resumed reading an official looking scroll that was carefully laid out on the desk.

Magnus fumed, he couldn’t believe he was being  _ dismissed _ . His anger bubbled to the surface, a prickle spread in palms, itching at the pads of his fingers. The asmodei threatening to erupt from what would end up being a violent outburst, no doubt. 

The inner turmoil he felt at trying to control his anger and his demons all the while accepting this dismissal over something so important to him must have been plain on his face because Ragnor visibly flinched and laid a calming hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come on Magnus, we should leave…”

“No,” Magnus almost shouted, shrugging off Ragnor’s arm and shooting up to his feet. “No, I’ve come here to speak my mind and I intend to, Your Excellency,” he spit out the last two words with so much venom that the Ambassador’s head immediately shot up and her eyes narrowed dangerously on Magnus again. Her silence as terrifying as if she had met him at his match.

“Alexander…” Magnus paused, taking a moment to collect himself. “Alexander Lightwood may not be a downworlder but he is  _ everything _ to me. He is the man who loved me so much, he refused to let me go into a demon world alone; even though there was little to no chance that he would make it back alive. The same man who has saved my life time and time again, who has fought beside me, and who has made his home with me.”

The Ambassador looked at him intently but remained silent, allowing him to finish.

“Ambassador… Merula, we’ve known each other a long time now. We have always fought on the same side and you have always had my support when it comes to you representing our people. I’ve put my trust in you. And all I’m asking is for your help in this… this  _ one thing _ and I won’t ask for anything else. I’m asking as a friend, please, help me take this to the Clave. Help me save Alexander. He’s my home, my family, and they’ve taken him away.” Magnus spoke with such fervor that lines of tears marked his cheeks. He wiped them away and waited as Merula watched him. Her posture had not changed, nor had her expression.

Magnus shook his head defeatedly. “Thank you for your time.” He forced his apology and spun around so quickly he nearly toppled his chair. Ragnor quickly rose to his feet and followed him. 

“Magnus…” 

Magnus stopped as he reached for the door handle. He turned and was met by Merula’s sympathetic gaze. She had made her way to them and now only stood a couple of feet away. She smoothed the folds of her gown and then held her palms together. She looked genuinely contrite when she spoke again, “Forgive me, I can see now that Mr. Lightwood means more to you than I understood. Please…” She laid a gentle hand on his elbow and coaxed him back towards the chairs they had just left and she stopped to stand beside her desk now. “I will do everything within my power to help. Anyone, shadowhunter or not, who is capable of inspiring such loyalty and… love, is clearly very special indeed. If he is your family, Magnus, we will fight for him.”

* * *

  
  


“Surely you know working yourself up into a fright is not going to make this meeting with the council go any better?” 

Magnus cut his eyes at Ragnor in the reflection of the mirror. “I’m not working myself up into anything. I just...I need this to go perfectly. I need to get Alexander out of that prison.”

Catarina’s hand glided across the top of his shoulder, smoothing out the gray pinstripe vest. “And you will, you’ll see. He’ll be back home and everything will be okay.”

“What if I don’t? What if they don’t believe us and he’s stripped of his runes and banished from the shadow world?” Magnus inhaled deeply and then let it all out in a long heaving breath. “His life, his career, everything he’s ever worked for will be taken from him. His  _ family  _ will be taken from him. What then?”

“You can’t think that way, hun,” Catarina said with a sweet smile. 

“Yes I can. I need to,” Magnus replied, determined. “What if this all goes wrong?”

At that Ragnor rose from his spot on Magnus’ bed and gently scratched at his chin as he ambled over to where Magnus and Catarina stood. “Then you will make a life with him as a mundane. They can ban him from the shadow world but they cannot ban him from you. And you will be there to pick up the pieces and help him put them back together again.”

Catarina nodded and hummed. “He’s right, Magnus. If everything goes South and the worst possible scenario actually happens. He will always have you.”

Magnus stared at his reflection in the mirror, the pearlescent wing dangling from his necklace shined in the light, reflecting back to him. When Alec gave this to him, he had told him that he would be his angelic protection “ _ and since you have me...I can be that for you”.  _ Protecting those he loves is what Alec did best, and Magnus hated to think what would become of him if that power were taken away. If his family was taken away from him.

“He’s a shadowhunter. Their angelic duty is their birthright. Alec has been trained and raised to run this Institute since he was a child. It’s what he’s always wanted and it’s what he’s always known. And his family… they mean everything to him. If they take all of this away from him, I’m afraid that...What if being left with  _ just me _ isn’t… enough?” Magnus voice drifted when he finished his thought. He had avoided letting his mind wander to that place ever since he heard about Alec’s arrest, but it stayed there, poking and prodding at him until he could no longer ignore it. Saying it out loud, putting his fear out there in the open did not help like he thought it would. It only served to twist the doubt in his stomach all the more.

Ragnor shook his head and joined Catarina in resting his hand on Magnus’ other shoulder. His eyes met Magnus’ through the mirror, understanding and honest. “That, my dear friend, is quite frankly one of the most ridiculous statements you’ve made this century. And you’ve said some pretty outlandish things.”

Catarina leaned in to rest her chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “We all know that boy is madly in love with you. I think he would be happy living in a gutter so long as you were with him.”

“You guys… I’m serious.”

Catarina pulled him back against her chest and gave him a squeezing hug. “So am I. Magnus, he followed you into a demon realm with no expectations of survival. You will always be enough for him.”

“More than enough,” Ragnor chimed in. “That boy will have his hands so full, he won’t know what to do with you.”

Magnus chuckled and rolled his eyes, his friends’ encouragements helping to ease his anxiety.

He had always known Alec to be more than just a pretty face, more than just a shadowhunter. And deep down, Magnus knew that if worst came to worst, if Alec were to be de-runed and banished; he would not falter.

Catarina hummed a soft tune as she carried Magnus’ suit jacket to him, holding it open while he slid his arms through the sleeves. She tugged on it, straightening it out perfectly like a mother to a child, her way of taking care of him, and trying to make him feel safe. “Thanks, kitty cat.”

A smile pulled up from her cheeks. “I think it’s been probably seventy years since you’ve used that nickname.”

“Has it been so long?”

She neatly tucked the ends of his ascot into his vest. “Mhm. I demand you start using it again and make up for lost time.”

Ragnor huffed. “I’m glad he seems to have forgotten that outlandish nickname he had for me.”

Magnus smirked at Ragnor’s reflection and whirled around to face him now that Catarina had finished. “How do I look? Ready to face a council of bigots to try and save my man and demand justice?”

Catarina crossed her arms and leaned into her hip. “I’d say so. Ragnor?”

Ragnor snapped his fingers, the faintest shimmer of jade glitter dusting Magnus’ hair. “You forgot your signature Magnus charm.  _ Now _ , you’re ready.”

Magnus snapped his fingers to create a swirling portal to Idris. He stopped directly in front of it and drew in a deep breath. He exhaled softly and smiled over his shoulders at his friends. “I don’t know where I would be without you two. I’ll see you in a little bit, Kitty Cat”—Magnus winked at Ragnor—“you too, my little cabbage.”

He could hear Ragnor’s groan fade as he stepped through the portal leaving the comfort of his home and finding himself in the cold halls outside of the council’s chambers.

 

\---

 

The council members shifted in their seats with quiet clearings of throats, black and silver runed robes reflecting on the bright witch lights that lined the room. Lydia sat towards the center and met Magnus’ eyes for only a moment before tipping her chin in support. They had agreed to not expose her involvement, they wanted as few curious eyes pointed in their direction lest Dieudonne speak up about that mission they had together where he supposedly sent a spy after them. The fewer people they could pull for questioning, the better. 

An older woman, whom Magnus recognized as Marian Whitelaw, pounded the gavel on the desk, making Magnus’ ears ring with each hit. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at their dramatics. 

“Ambassador.” She nodded her head in recognition of Ambassador Merula and then locked her steel blue eyes on Magnus and gestured at him. “Proceed, warlock.”

Magnus cleared his throat, taking a small step forward. “It’s Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, saved the world a couple of months ago, you might have heard of me?”

Councilwoman Whitelaw shifted in her seat and lifted her chin proudly while a few of the other council members smirked and then quickly straightened their faces to impassive expressions. 

“I know who you are,” she stated, no intention of correcting her earlier addressment. “Ambassador Thorn said you had an affair you needed to present to us?”

Magnus considered pushing the matter further but his long years of life had taught him many things, and one of those was to choose your battles, and right now, his battle was not whether this one shadowhunter respected him enough to use his name, his battle was to get Alec out of prison.

“I’m not sure if you have been made aware, and considering how much time has passed without any action being taken to protect one of your own,” Magnus said, meeting Councilwoman Whitelaw’s eyes. “I would like to think that’s because you have not, but the Head of the New York Institute has been imprisoned.”

Whispering filled the room. Clearly, this caught the council’s attention. Focused eyes following him when he stepped closer to their table.

“Alexander Lightwood was arrested under false charges and is being held illegally in the City of Bones as we speak,” he continued, raising his voice making sure he had been heard over the whispers.

A man to Whitelaw’s right bristled and turned in his seat. “This is a serious accusation and one I am sure has no merit, Councilwoman Whitelaw.” He returned his attention to Magnus. “We have not given orders to imprison anyone, so I think, Mr. Bane, if you check, you will find that Mr. Lightwood is safe at his home.”

Magnus rounded his attention on the man. “Considering his home is with me, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that he is not there,” Magnus snapped, his voice echoing off the high walls.

Renewed whispers erupted amongst the council members. A shift of black feathers caught Magnus’ attention and he was met with Merula’s dark, reproachful eyes. Magnus clenched his fists by his side and held his breath to calm his anger. He couldn’t allow his feelings to get away from him. Anger and insubordination rarely helped the cause being fought for, and oftentimes only made matters worse. He couldn’t risk that, not when Alec’s life was on the line. 

The whispers dissolved into silence when Whitelaw cleared her throat in demand. She focused her hard attention back on Magnus. “Mr. Lightwood is a Shadowhunter which makes this  _ Shadowhunter _ business, Mr. Bane. A downworlder cannot request an investigation into something that does not involve them. You will have to have his family or his Institute contact us.”

“Councilwoman Whitelaw.” Merula moved to stand beside Magnus, her voice loud and commanding attention.

“Ambassador Thorn, you know the Accords—”

“That I do. I was there when some were written.” Merula’s hard pressed lips curved knowingly when Whitelaw backed down with a nod, allowing her to continue with her interruption. “ _ Familia ante omnia.  _ Family before all. You Nephilim are fond of your latin credos so I expect that this is one you all can respect. I know how much family means to your people and I am sure you all know what family means to us warlocks as well. We cannot bear children, and throughout the course of our long lives we lose any family we may have had, and families that we build. When we find someone we love and who loves us back we hold onto them as tightly as we can—for as long as we can. I’m sure you all can relate.”

Magnus could tell which of the council members had not been hardened completely by their upbringing. They were the ones who nodded, just a dip of the chin, expressions softened with empathy lining their eyes. After all, love and family was something that almost everyone can relate to or at the very least, understand their importance. Relief began to edge its way in Magnus’ chest, nothing was decided yet but it felt good to know that not all hope was lost with every shadowhunter, that maybe Magnus would have more than just the Lightwoods and Lydia on his side. 

Merula’s hand came to rest on Magnus’ shoulder. “In the end all we have is each other and those we love that we call family. Alexander Lightwood is Magnus Bane’s family. Therefore, he is part of our protection. His imprisonment is our business. His fight is our fight.”

Whitelaw rested her hands on the tabletop and fixed her eyes on Merula. “Ambassador, do you officially request this case to be opened under your representation?”

Merula’s hand gripped firmly onto Magnus as she kept her back straight, and eyes on the council. Her posture demanded respect, was fearless and showed not an ounce of hesitation. “I do.”

Whitelaw drew in a breath. “Very well. We will proceed. Mr. Bane, can you tell us w ho gave these orders and under what charges he is being held?”

_ Sed lex dura lex. The Law is hard but it is the Law. _

The Covenant. The one thing Shadowhunters, no matter their position within their government or outside of it, can agree on. It is the one thing that ensures safety. The council will not be happy to hear that one of their own, their appointed leader, their Consul, was accused of breaking their Covenant. But this Covenant was the one thing Magnus could depend on at this moment, his one glimmer of hope. He had to believe that the council members would do as they always did, enforce the Law no matter who was breaking it.

“Consul Dieudonne gave the order, Councilwoman Whitelaw.” Magnus ignored her stuttered gasp and kept on, “he accuses Alec of treason and of dealing with dark magic.”

Her hands wrenched together on the tabletop, suspicions seeping out of her. “What proof do you have, Mr. Bane? Because I expect you have some form of proof to back up such claims.”

Magnus removed the folded statements from his suit jacket and walked them the rest of the way, sliding them across the table into her pale hands. “I have a statement from Jace Herondale, the acting head of the New York Institute in Alec’s absence and Alec’s parabatai, as well as statements from every shadowhunter under Alec’s employ.”

Her eyes grew wide as she turned each page, eyes scanning over statement after statement. She scoffed and passed the papers to the shadowhunter beside her. “This is preposterous. Mr. Lightwood is one of our finest shadowhunters and despite his personal… choices, he has never given anyone reason to believe that he does not have the best intentions of our people at heart.” 

Magnus bit back his reply to her comment on Alec’s personal life, swallowing it down before he could let it out and set it loose on the entire council. She could have said worse, he reminded himself. He tried to be more like Alec, patient and more understanding of the fact that change takes time and cannot happen overnight. The fact that she didn’t react like Consul Dieudonne meant she was already leaps and bounds ahead of the curve, and for that, Magnus would try to be grateful and see the hope that inhabits the progress. “You are absolutely correct. Alexander is one of your best and most loyal shadowhunters and he is, at this moment, being treated as a criminal. You cannot let this continue.  _ The Law  _ cannot let this continue.”

A man sitting to Lydia’s left leaned forward. “Have you spoken with Consul Dieudonne directly? Perhaps asked him his reasons behind this arrest?”

Magnus tipped his head, leveling a glare on the man. It seemed they were intent on testing his patience. “Consul Dieudonne is beyond reason… full of hate and behaving like a madman. The point here isn’t whether or not his allegations are true, which I can assure you they’re not. It’s the fact that he has gone above the Law and given orders without the approval of the council or the Inquisitor.”

“Yes, but—”

“Mr. Bane is right,” Councilwoman Whitelaw interrupted. “It doesn’t matter what the charges are, Consul Dieudonne is not above the Law, he cannot have men arrested without first bringing the case to the council’s attention.”

The jump of excitement in Magnus’ stomach caused him to suck in a quick breath, holding it in until he felt his stomach calm, keeping his composure. Lydia’s matched excitement showed briefly in the quick smile that she erased immediately in order to keep up the appearance of remaining neutral to the situation. 

“Does this mean you’ll get him out?” he choked out. He almost hated how desperate he sounded but at this point, there was not a thing he wouldn’t do to get Alec home. So let his desperation show because dammit, he was desperate. 

A few of the council members whispered to each other and to her before she finally looked back at Magnus. “We will confer and get back with you. Please, wait outside.”

 

\---

 

Magnus paced the hallway, walking back and forth along the same row of marble tiles. He turned each ring on his finger, popped every knuckle, and even caught himself bringing his thumb nail up to his teeth. He never expected the deliberations to take this long. He assumed they would be as incensed as he was at Alec’s situation and would immediately agree to having Alec released from his cell. But that was all hope. He hoped they would have reacted that way. His only comfort right now was the knowledge that Lydia and Ambassador Merula were in there, advocating for Alec and fighting on his side. 

The door to the chambers opened and Magnus rushed over to see one of the younger council members motioning Magnus in to follow behind him. 

Magnus resumed his earlier position at the dais and waited as the shadowhunter found his seat at the council’s table. He stole a quick look at Merula, hoping to find any hint of their decision on her face but she stood there, impassive and stoic.

“Mr. Bane.”

Magnus snapped his attention back on the council.

“Upon further discussion we have agreed to investigate the matter of Alec Lightwood’s imprisonment.” 

Lydia met his eyes from where she sat, a frown now on her face where her excited smile once stood. Magnus moved his gaze over the rest of the council members, their faces a mix of disappointment and of lawful determination, before finding his way back to Whitelaw. He swallowed past the thickening of his throat. “Investigate?”

She nodded once. “We will take this matter very seriously and conduct a thorough investigation. In this situation there are certain protocols we must follow, but I assure you that we care about Mr. Lightwood’s well-being just as much as you do.”

“The hell you do,” Magnus hissed, his anger flaring up instantly, the burn of his demons singing in his fingertips, trying to escape. He rubbed his fingers together to rid the feeling and calm himself. He hated that this new power reacted so quickly to his emotions. To anger, he should say. It reacted to anger, fed from it, wanting release.

Several of the council members pushed against the backs of their seats as Merula dropped her eyes down to his hands, her focus sharpening on his fingertips, curiosity tweaking her brow. 

“I must remind you that the use of your magic is strictly forbidden in this room, warlock,” the man from earlier all but shouted. 

Councilwoman Whitelaw extended her arm out to the man, silencing him. She kept her hard gaze on Magnus, the expression behind them softening at the edges. “I understand your frustrations but there are steps we must follow. We will get this handled as quickly as we can, you have my word.”

Magnus grit his teeth together and nodded, uttering a desperate, “Please.”

He didn’t think it was possible but her expression softened even more when she nodded at him one final time. 

Ambassador Merula bowed to the council. “Thank you for your time and attention on this matter. We expect to hear from you soon.”

She tilted her head towards the door. “Come, Magnus, our job here is done.”

Magnus forced himself away from the conference room and followed after her. 

“Are you losing control of your magic, Magnus?” Merula whispered quickly in a single breath.

They were walking down the hall now, going the opposite direction as the others. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my magic is completely under my control.”

He wondered what all she had seen. Could she see the darkness that surrounded his magic when his demons came to call? Could she feel the hate that fueled them? Could she also sense their presence through the electric charge that prickled at his skin whenever his control slipped. 

“I don’t believe you…” Her eyes narrowed even more, full of doubt. “But I trust that you’re smart enough by now to know what you’re doing. Do not make me regret helping you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus scoffed. “I just want to help Alexander and I appreciate what you did for him back there.”

She stopped in her tracks at the end of the hall. “I meant what I said. We will stand by you through this.”  

“Magnus, wait!” Lydia’s voice cut down the hall as she rushed towards him.

“You know where to find me if you need me.” Ambassador Merula bowed away from Magnus.

“Thank you.” 

Lydia had finally caught up to him and stopped abruptly in front of him, sending a wave over his shoulder to Merula who now left the building. Her blue eyes met Magnus’ and her mouth pulled back into a half-smile, it was a face Magnus was getting used to from her. Her way of trying to be friendly while remaining a dutiful shadowhunter who was following the orders of the Clave. “I did everything I could but you know the council… the Law is the Law.”

“I know, Lydia.”

“Almost everyone wanted to do something about it right away… even Marian.”

Magnus drew his head back, shocked. “Really?”

“She’s tough. A traditional shadowhunter, sometimes set in the old ways, but more open to change than she would probably like to admit because she adheres to the Law above all else. What Consul Dieudonne did goes against everything we stand for, but they agreed that the proper steps should be taken so that there could be no doubt in the end.”

“I can’t stand the thought of him in that prison, Lydia and the more time that passes, the more I feel like I’m failing him.” Magnus sighed and hung his head as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, a headache forming between his eyes. 

Lydia rested her hand on his forearm and gripped it reassuringly. “We  _ will _ get him out. You’re doing great. Alec is so lucky to have you in his corner fighting for him.”

She smiled at him and gently patted his shoulder, stroking his arm up and down in a motion of comfort. “I’m going to go and see how I can help with the investigation. Maybe speed things up.”

“Thank you.”

“Alec would do this for me. He’s my oldest friend, we won’t let Dieudonne win.”

 

* * *

 

Max set the file folder containing every piece of information in support of Alec aside. They had built up a strong case in support of him, reaching out to Clave representatives, institutes Alec kept in communication with, and even leaders of the downworld. Lydia had been unable to find out what evidence Dieudonne had against Alec or if he had anything. It seemed he had covered his tracks well and whoever he had working under him was not talking. 

“Is that everything?” Jace asked, taking the file folder.

Max heaved out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching and tangling the curls. “It’s as good as we’re going to get. I doubt Dieudonne can present a shred of evidence, if he could, he wouldn’t have the Silent Brothers sifting through Alec’s memories.”

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t think about Alec in that prison, all alone and being forced to relive his memories. 

“Sorry,” Max whispered beside him. 

The door to the office swung open, Raj rushing in with Lydia behind him.

“We’re too late.”

The three words cut into Magnus with a penetrating dread, twisting his stomach into a knot. He could see Alec being taken away from his cell, surrounded by Silent Brothers and officers of the Clave. Consul Dieudonne would probably be there too, happily watching his plans come to fruition. Magnus had heard de-runing was painful, and that a lot of shadowhunters did not survive the process. His blood turned cold at the thought of this being what Lydia meant by ‘too late’. 

He closed his eyes and prepared himself to ask the question that sat in his mouth with a bitter taste. 

“Too late for what, Lydia?” Jace asked, saving Magnus from having to do it.

“I just overheard that Alec’s punishment is being carried out. Tonight.”

“Does this mean the Clave is officially backing these orders?” Jace sneered. Magnus could see the anger that matched his own boiling beneath the surface. His jaw clenched and his hands were formed into tight fists, the skin around his knuckles white from the force. 

Lydia shook her head. “The council is still proceeding with their investigation. It’s just the Consul and his men. He’s giving them orders that they think are sanctioned by the Clave. He’s taking the law into his own hands now.”

The fear Magnus had initially felt was gone, it had turned itself into anger, a rage that he could feel thundering in his chest. He pushed away from his seat, his magic escaping his hands, sending the chair back into the wall. 

He didn’t care that he could see the way everyone flinched at his burst of magic, that there was a certain fear in their eyes at seeing him lose control like this. Control was not what he needed now. He had controlled his anger and worked on their plan and that had gotten him nowhere. Alec was still in jail and even worse, his sentencing was now going to be carried out. The Clave and their Accords that were set to protect their people were failing one of its most faithful followers. 

“I’m getting him out.” Magnus waved his hand to open a portal to his loft, he would recruit Catarina and Ragnor to go with him. He’d like to see the Consul stand up to three of the most powerful warlocks. 

“Magnus, wait,” Jace called out. 

Magnus turned on his heels to face his boyfriend’s parabatai. The one other person Magnus was sure would be on his side in this but who had also lately been playing by the rules for the first time in his life. 

“We tried it your way, Jace. Now we’re going to do this my way,” Magnus bit out angrily. He was tired of them fighting him on this, trying to make him do things the shadowhunter way. They seemed to forget that although Magnus may be in love with a shadowhunter, he would never be a shadowhunter, their code of conduct and ethics were failing Alexander and Magnus was done playing by their rules.

“But if they see you, they’ll arrest you,” Clary countered. “You should stay safe and let us handle this.”

Magnus rolled his eyes to look at Clary. “I don’t care what happens to me. I’m getting Alexander out of there.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Jace stood from his seat, the sound of the heavy wooden legs scraping against the hardwood floors was loud and intruding. He narrowed his eyes on Magnus, his mouth pressed in a thin line. 

Magnus was ready for whatever rebuttal he could possibly throw at him. There was nothing they could tell him that would convince him to stay. They had done that once already when Magnus should have stormed the City of Bones a long time ago and torn the place apart, ripping out every shadowhunter grave built in its walls if he had to.

Jace’s stern face softened, the corner of his lip jumping up into a smirk “I was going to say… wait, because I’m coming with you.”

Magnus lifted a brow. “You are?”

“I’m done playing by their rules”—he stopped to look at Lydia—“no offense, Lydia but the Clave’s laws are not there to protect those who don’t fit their perfectly outlined standards.”

“I’m going too.” Izzy walked over to stand beside Jace. 

Clary looked at them and then shook her head in defeat, although a small smile crept up at the corner of her mouth. “Count me in.”

Lydia swallowed and nodded her head. “I’ll go to the council, try to get someone to listen to me. And I’ll see what else I can do about getting your father here.”

Magnus nodded at them before completing his task from before and opening a portal with a swirl of his hand. 

Max moved forward to go through the portal, only stopping from the force of Isabelle’s arm blocking him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I'm going to break my brother out of jail.” Max looked at his siblings. “What, you think I’m going to just sit back and let you guys have all the fun again?”

“Absolutely not,” Izzy ordered, pushing back gently on his chest. “It’s too dangerous and you’re not trained for this.”

Magnus saw Max’s hand clench around the handle of his cane and the bob of his throat as he swallowed back the rejection—a pill he had been having to swallow for years now. 

Isabelle sighed. “Max…I didn’t—”

In a flash, Max’s other hand moved from his side and pulled out Isabelle’s seraph blade from her thigh holster. He twirled it once and then pointed it at his sister, giving her a wink. “I still remember a thing or two.”

Jace whistled, impressed.

Magnus stepped up beside Max, a proud smile on his face, and rested his hand supportively on Max’s shoulder. “We don’t have time for this. Max has made his decision,” he said, gesturing for Izzy to exit through the portal. 

Jace chuckled and paused at the portal, turning to face Raj who was still standing by the door. “Hold down the fort, will you?”

Raj uncrossed his arms and tucked his arms behind his back. “Consider it done.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Alec’s body ached with exhaustion. His eyelids weighed down as if there were heavy coins pressing against his eyeballs. He’d spent his time listening to the drip of water, counting each splash against the rocky earth. And for the first time since the beginning of his imprisonment he was hungry. Famished was more like it. At some point the Silent Brothers, for whatever reason, had ceased to activate his nourishment rune. 

He was doing his best to stay strong like Izzy asked him to. He couldn’t let them win but with hunger gnawing at his stomach, he feared he would soon be too weak to fight them off if they tried to access his memories again. Each time he had resisted and each time resisting proved more difficult. 

_ Drip—drip—drip. _

The sound was maddening. Each tortuous drop bringing him closer to the brink of insanity. 

He rubbed at his ears, the scratching sound of dry skin against the shell of his ears drowned out the water dripping as long as he kept them moving, offering him a brief moment of respite. A tiny moment where he could focus on something other than where he was. 

“It appears as if I might just break you yet…”

Alec’s head snapped up. 

Consul Dieudonne stood at the cell door, a key in hand. The Silent Brothers were the only ones who could open these doors, and if they weren’t here and Dieudonne was, it could only mean one thing. 

The cell latch clicked open and Dieudonne pushed his way in, tapping his stele against his palm. 

“What do you want?” Alec pushed himself back against the cave wall and tried to push himself up to stand.

Dieudonne stopped in front of him. He chuckled and kicked Alec’s heels out from under him, sending him crashing back down to his seated position. “We both know what I want and I’m tired of waiting for it.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Dieudonne smirked, the expression malice and soured. “Oh, I think it will.” He took another step forward and crouched down in front of Alec. “I’ve come prepared to get exactly what I want.”

“Prepared? What could you possibly have in store for me that is worse than what I’ve already faced?”

Consul Dieudonne’s smirk grew into a grin. “Have you studied the Gray Book closely?” He grabbed Alec’s wrist and pulled him forward, sending a shot of pain through his shoulder. “Of course you have. You’re the Head of an Institute. You wouldn’t have made it so far without being thoroughly educated.”

Alec twisted his arm, trying to pull it out of his grasp. 

He was so weak, the effort alone made his muscles burn. 

“Let go of me,” Alec hissed.

Dieudonne tutted and brought his stele to the exposed skin of Alec’s forearm. The adamas burned bright as the angelic energy prepared to mark him. “There’s a rune in the Gray Book that is often overlooked. It’s not one your average shadowhunter would use on a daily basis but I happen to think it is one of  _ the most _ useful runes out there.”

Alec pulled again but Dieudonne only tightened his grip, the bones of his fingers digging painfully into Alec’s arm. He didn’t have the strength to fight him. All the hours of restlessness and the days without actual sustenance had taken their toll on him. 

“Now…” Dieudonne jerked on Alec’s arm once more before firmly pressing the stele into his skin, carving a curved rune into the thin flesh of his wrist. “This rune ought to give me what I’m looking for.”

The burn lasted only a moment, just the time it took to complete the rune. It looked familiar, Alec was sure he had seen it before but it definitely wasn’t one he had ever used. 

“I’ll give you one last chance to tell me what I want to know. I promise… you’ll want to take me up on this offer. Activating this rune will not be pleasant for you. I hope your warlock is worth it.”

The rune darkened into his flesh, the stark black of a fresh rune, the edges raised from being burned in. Alec’s eyes followed the curves of the lines, he knew this rune… his stomach dropped and turned on itself. This rune was saved for the worst of criminals in the shadow world, the traitors and murderers, it was never meant to mark anyone else, but yet here it was, etched into his skin, waiting to be activated. 

“So you do know this rune.” A smile lifted at the corners of Dieudonne’s mouth. His hands trembled with excitement as he held the stele over the rune, ready to active it. “Are you afraid?” 

Alec stiffened against the wall of the cave, digging the fingers of his free hand into the rocky earth. They would not break him. He would not be broken. 

He looked up from the agony rune and met Dieudonne’s eyes. This man would not break him. 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

They exited the portal one-by-one on the edge of the graveyard near the entrance to the City of Bones, just out of view. Jace ran his stele over a rune that lit up gold, he stared off into the distance for a moment before muttering under his breath and returning to them.

“Looks like Consul Doucheface beat us here. He’s got ten men positioned outside of the entrance.”

The sound of a portal opening came from beside them and Magnus was grateful that he had friends that were willing to go on his crazy missions no matter how many times he had gotten them in trouble over the centuries. Catarina smiled warmly at him as she made her way over. 

“Sorry we’re late, had a couple of things to follow up on, just in case.” She stopped in front of Magnus and put her hands on her hips. “Why am I never surprised when I receive a message from you with some hairbrained idea?” 

“At least this time his lunacy is for a good cause.” Ragnor huffed, righting his vest and then his sleeves. 

Catarina shrugged one shoulder up. “So what’s the plan?”

Everyone looked to Magnus and he swallowed roughly. Frankly his planning hadn't gotten this far. He just knew he would do whatever it took to get Alec out of that prison. “Well, considering they're on the move and we don’t have much time, might I suggest… storming in guns blazing?” 

A chuckle came from the others and Jace clicked his tongue as he withdrew his seraph blade with a twirl. “Sounds excellent to me.”

Isabelle uncoiled her whip while Clary tied her hair back and pulled out her seraph blade. 

Magnus looked to Ragnor, Catarina, and Max. Max still had the seraph blade he had stolen from Isabelle, holding it proudly by his side as he leaned his weight on his cane. A red flame lit up in Catarina’s palms and she let the magic dance around her hands. 

Ragnor chuckled at his comrades and gave Magnus a wink. “Lead the way, mate.

Magnus tugged on his jacket and narrowed his eyes on his targets ahead of them. “I’ll go in first. Cover me.”

The graveyard was silent and foggy, the air thick and humid from the rain that fell earlier. The grass was slippery beneath his boots and he could feel his heels sinking slightly into the soft earth. The shadowhunters noticed him much later than he would have expected out of officers left in charge of keeping watch. 

The one to the right of the entrance elbowed the man beside him and nodded his head in Magnus’ direction. The other man noticed Magnus and he pushed his shoulders back, his hand instinctively going to the hilt on his belt. 

“Stop right there and state your business, warlock!”

Magnus stopped and held his hands up, a false gesture that implied he was unarmed even though his weapon was far more dangerous than any blade could be; but the show was just enough to ease their stance.

“I have business with Consul Dieudonne,” Magnus stated loudly so that they could all hear him. 

“Consul Dieudonne is busy at the moment.” The man looked over at the officer beside him and smirked before looking back at Magnus, malice curling his lips. “There’s a traitor he has to take care of.”

Magnus took a step forward. “Oh I know exactly what he’s doing. Tell him Magnus Bane is here and I’ll give him one chance to leave before I go in and get my man out of there.”

The officer laughed loudly. “I’d like to see you try.”

He tipped his head to the side, an order for his men to draw their weapons. “There are ten of us and only one of you,  _ warlock _ .”

“I really don’t think you know  _ who  _ you’re talking to. If you did, you would know that this”—Magnus gestured at the ten of them—“would be all too easy for me.”

The officer tipped his neck to the side and nervously adjusted his grip on his blade. “We can stop you. Ten to one…I like our odds.”

The sound of Isabelle’s whip cracked through the air as it coiled around the shadowhunter on the end’s legs. She jerked her arm back and pulled the shadowhunter’s feet out from under him and dragged him to her. Her whip unwound from the man and formed a sharp pointed staff as she stepped roughly on his chest with her heeled boot. She aimed the staff at his neck. “Nine to seven, actually.”

She twirled her staff and let the blunt snake head end of it crash against the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. 

The action caused a ripple of shouts to come from the officers. The main officer ran at Magnus, screaming, his seraph blade drawn and ready to swing. 

Magnus pulled his magic back and sent a force at the man that threw him to his back. “We didn’t come here to kill anyone. We just want Alexander.”

The man groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pushing up onto his knees. “Kill them; they’re traitors.”

The shadowhunters rushed forward to follow their order. The sound of blades hitting against each other cut through the air. Everyone had someone attacking them, even Max was swinging his blade as best as he could, effectively blocking the shadowhunter’s assault on him. 

“Magnus, go!” Jace yelled, kicking off a shadowhunter that had thrown himself at him.

Catarina’s magic swept through in front of him in a blaze of red, consuming the shadowhunter that was charging at Max. “We got this,” Catarina assured him with a smirking glance over her shoulder. 

Magnus surged forward to the entrance and shot his magic at the closed door, blowing it apart. He pushed through the dust and rubble that rained down around them. He ran down the stairs, and stopped at the statue in the center of the room. The cavern split into different paths. It had been centuries since Magnus had been here and he had forgotten where the prisoners were held. 

His breaths were falling heavily, his lungs burning with every breath he took. He didn’t have the time to explore every path until he found the right one, and Dieudonne was already down there with Alec. 

“Dammit,” he breathed out.

He was going to run out of time. His mind raced as he looked at every path. He pushed the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows, thankful that the shadowhunter gear was light enough to allow his breathing to normalize.

Shadowhunter gear. 

Alexander’s jacket. 

Magnus gripped onto the fabric of the jacket that Alec had given him, what felt like a lifetime ago now. He closed his eyes and focused his tracking on him. 

His senses urged him to the path on the right. That’s where he was. 

Magnus took off running in that direction, the winding path going deeper and deeper into the earth. The walls and floors turned wet underfoot, a damp musk filling the air. He pushed on, not stopping until he saw a Silent Brother lying unconscious at his feet. He could see Dieudonne in Alec’s cell, crouched down and leaning forward.

Dieudonne passed his stele over something, Magnus couldn’t tell what from this distance. 

Alec’s scream tore through the cave, echoing off the walls. 

Magnus broke into a run.

Dieudonne rounded quickly to face Magnus, his face twisted, furious. “How did you get down here?”

Magnus snapped his fingers, a ball of magic forming in each palm. He brought his hands up and joined them, pushing the magic out with his arm and sending it at Dieudonne. 

It crashed into the wall behind him, barely missing its target. 

Dieudonne pulled out a seraph dagger. He held it up in front of him, his eyes stone cold with anger. “I should have known you would show up, use your dark magic to get past my men and then come to kill me.”

Magnus sent another blast of magic, hitting the ground where Dieudonne had just stepped away from. “I’ve come to get Alexander. Now move or I’ll make you.”

Dieudonne was stepping sideways now, trying to circle around Magnus. 

Magnus followed with him, stepping to the side in the other direction so as not to expose his back to him.

“He’s a criminal. He should be punished for protecting a monster like you. You’re a half-blooded abomination that nature never intended to exist. Nothing more,” Dieudonne spat out. “His loyalty to you is stronger than his loyalty to the Law—to his own people. He’s a filthy traitor.” Dieudonne spat on the ground where Alec lay. His mouth jerked up into a menacing smirk when he looked back up at Magnus. “But the agony rune suits him well.”

Magnus pushed his arm forward, a wave of magic sending Dieudonne crashing back against the cave wall. He could feel the call for the asmodei at the tip of his fingers—black tendrils coming out of his hand and seeping into the red of his magic. How easy it would be, to open a rift, to call his demons and have them take care of this. He could feel the magic there at his call, it would take a single thought, that’s all.

Dieudonne laughed, his head leaning against the cave wall, a trail of blood running down his neck. “I know what you are. I know the truth.”

“You don’t know anything,” Magnus hissed. 

“Oh but I do and I will expose you. One way or another.” Dieudonne chuckled again. “I’ll expose both of you.”

Magnus pushed back his demonic magic. He couldn’t let him win. This was what he was doing. His plan all along. To egg Magnus on, to anger him enough to have him use his new powers. Dieudonne knew that with Alec as bait, Magnus would be willing to do anything. This was the trap he had set and Magnus would not fall for it. Not when he was this close to saving Alec. 

“You’re full of shit.” Magnus pulled his hand back, his magic taking hold of Dieudonne and raising him up in the air. Dieudonne choked on the magic circling around him. 

“Rot in hell,” Magnus snarled, closing his fist, lines of his magic wrapping around and closing in on Dieudonne’s body as he gasped for air. 

“Enough!” someone shouted from behind him. 

Magnus didn’t bother to look. He didn’t want to stop. 

Robert ran up to stand beside Magnus, short of breath. “Magnus, let him go. This isn’t the way to handle this and you know it. Don’t prove him right by going against the Accords.”

Magnus clenched his jaw and tightened his fist.

Dieudonne wheezed loudly, his face turning red.

“Magnus, if you do this, I can’t protect you,” Robert pleaded. “Don’t do this to yourself. To your future...Alec’s future.”

Those words pierced through Magnus’ mind, clearing the haze of anger that had formed. Robert was right. If he did this, if he killed the Consul of the Clave with no witnesses to back him up; Magnus would be arrested—executed. He had a future to think about now. A future he promised to spend with a beautiful, caring man who had managed to get Magnus to open up his heart again. 

Magnus opened his hand, bringing his magic back into him.

Dieudonne dropped to the ground, coughing viciously.

Robert stepped to stand over Dieudonne. “Consul Dieudonne, you are hereby placed under arrest for the false imprisonment and torture of an innocent man.”

Robert looked at Magnus and nodded. 

Magnus opened a portal and pushed forward with the heel of his hand, sending Dieudonne to the Clave. 

“You did the right thing,” Robert said.

Magnus waved his hand in dismissal and pushed past him.  

Alec was lying on his back, a rune Magnus had never seen before branded on the inside of his arm. 

He dropped to his knees and scooped Alec’s head up into his arms. “Alexander.”

Alec’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them. His left eye was swollen, the markings of red and purple bruises forming around both eyes. Magnus’ hatred for Dieudonne rose up in his throat, acrid and bitter. He should have killed him.

Alec groaned and tried to raise his head. “Magnus? Is that really you?”

Magnus bent forward and placed a kiss on his sweat dampened brow, gently coaxing Alec back to a relaxed position in his lap. “It’s me, my love.”

Alec let out a weak breath as he finally got his eyes open. His pupils dilated, taking over the honey hazel. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Alec said weakly, trying to smile.

Magnus laughed softly and gently brushed the hair up and away from Alec’s eyes, being careful of the bruises. “Alexander, are you really trying to make a joke about your injuries right now?”

Alec dropped his chin in an attempt to nod and winced from the pain. “Too soon?”

A tear slipped out when Magnus blinked and he laughed, wiping the stray tear away. “Maybe a bit.”

Alec chuckled softly and a small smile formed, turning his cheek up and crinkling the corner of his eye. In that moment all anger and fear washed away, and Magnus allowed himself this moment of overwhelming relief in the proof that Alexander was okay. He was banged up, he was tired, but he would be okay. Alec was strong and he would overcome this just as he overcame everything else life threw at him. 

This punishment had been meant to test him and to tear him down. Consul Dieudonne had expected him to fail but yet again, Alec had been underestimated. 

Magnus felt a swell of pride fill him as he gazed down on this wonderful man who despite what he had been put through tonight smiled up at him with so much love it was enough to drown out every worry Magnus had felt. The Clave was going to find out soon enough that no matter what they used against him, Alexander Lightwood would not falter. Shadowhunters were a strong people—trained to withstand battle and pain, but the strength Alexander possessed was not the same. His strength didn’t only come from his shadowhunter training, it came from the struggles of growing up believing himself to be different. Being strong wasn’t an option, it was something he had to be in order to survive. He had to be strong in ways that most people never had to be. He had to be strong for himself and that type of strength was not something that could be taught. It was something one had to learn and one that Alec had learned and mastered at a young age. The hardships he had to face growing up in this society may have torn him down, time and time again, but they did not break him. He was malleable and he used these trials to shape himself into someone better. 

Alec nodded. “Very well”—Alec paused to swallow—“I missed you and I love you.”

Magnus smiled as he placed a tender kiss on Alec’s lips. “I missed you and I love you too, my angel.”

Alec brought his hand up and Magnus took it in his, determined to not let it go for the rest of the night or maybe even the rest of the year.

Alec laced their fingers together. “Magnus, take me home.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The loft welcomed Alec with its familiar and comforting scent of orange and spice. Magnus guided him back to their bedroom and helped lower him down onto the bed which was quick to wrap him in the cool comfort of their silk sheets. 

“Let’s get you out of those dirty clothes,” Magnus tutted as he pulled one of Alec’s favorite gray cotton shirts from the drawer. 

Alec began to work at the buttons of his shirt but was quickly stopped by Magnus’ waving hand. He laughed and dropped his arms by his side, allowing Magnus to take care of him. 

Once his shirt was off and properly discarded in the laundry hamper, Magnus knelt beside the bed and carefully examined Alec’s body for signs of injury. Magicked fingers slowly roaming over his torso, applying healing magic even though there were no wounds. 

“Just in case,” Magnus said, smiling sweetly up at Alec.

He finished and stood, holding the opening of the t-shirt open and slipping it gently over Alec’s head. 

“Let’s lay you back now,” Magnus instructed as he slowly and gently nudged Alec down to a lying position against the many pillows that he had propped up behind him.

“We need to do something about these jeans, it cannot be comfortable for you to still be in them.” Magnus began working at his belt buckle and Alec noticed someone shift uncomfortably by the door, softly clearing their throat to make themselves known. 

Alec peered around Magnus’ body and noticed his father standing in the threshold of their bedroom. 

“Magnus, I’m fine,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hands in his, stopping him from completely removing his pants in front of his father.

Magnus leveled a hard gaze on him. “We need to get you into something comfortable so you can rest.”

Alec swallowed. “And we will but maybe not just yet—”

“A bath!” Magnus exclaimed, bringing the heel of his hand up against his forehead. “How could I be so thoughtless? Of course you would want a bath first.”

“Well, that’s not quite what I was—”

Magnus bent down and took Alec in for a soft kiss and Alec let his eyes close as he softened into the familiar comfort of Magnus’ lips against his. He breathed him in deeply and only opened his eyes when Magnus pulled away and gazed back at him with his warm brown eyes.

“I’ll go get the bath ready.”

“Okay,” Alec croaked out quietly.

Magnus smiled at him and softly stroked Alec’s cheek with his thumb before standing up completely and turning on his heels to head towards their bathroom.

“He’s all yours, Robert, for now,” Magnus said, teasing as he went to draw a bath.

Robert nodded once, muttering quietly, “Thank you, Magnus.”

Alec watched his dad navigate into the unfamiliar territory of his shared room with Magnus. He looked over the picture frames as he made his way to him and hummed quickly, a smile on his face as he looked at the picture of them on the Great Wall of China. 

Robert cleared his throat awkwardly. “He’s quite the...caregiver.”

Alec huffed out a small laugh and glanced at the bathroom where he could hear the running bath water. “He is. He’ll take good care of me.”

“Son, what you went through, the agony rune Dieudonne used on you…” Robert closed his eyes and shook his head. “That is not meant to be used on good men like you.”

“I know.” He did know this. He never thought he would ever know what it felt like to be subjected to it. To know the types of terrible feelings and pain it would bring out from deep inside you.

Robert opened his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed. He stared at the photographs again, his eyes jumping from one picture to the next. “Sometimes the road for...mental recovery can be a difficult one. In Alicante, the medics there are trained to help with stuff like this. They have a thorough knowledge and if you need them, well, I just wanted to let you know that there’s help.” Robert sighed and tore his gaze away from the framed pictures and looked at him. “Just know that you have an entire family that loves you and we’re here for you. We don’t ever want you to think you can’t talk to us about anything. If you ever find yourself in a place where you need help, we’re here for you.”

Alec’s brows furrowed as he nodded. He didn’t know what had driven his dad to bring up this subject but the way he rubbed his palms together, and averted his gaze away from him told him that there was something that was troubling him. 

“Dad…”

Robert sighed again, interrupting him. “People like me are the problem, Alec.”

Alec moved back against the pillows and straightened up. “What are you talking about?”

“What Dieudonne did to you was a crime built on hate and it’s because of people like me, your mother…”

“Dad, I think it was also a bit more than that. There’s also the fact that I’m in a relationship with a downworlder.”

Robert put his hand up to stop him. “Shadowhunters have had relationships with downworlders for a long time now and yes, it’s caused problems before...has never quite been accepted but this—do you think they would have done this to Isabelle for simply being in a relationship with a vampire?”

Alec shook his head. He knew that his relationship with Magnus was a problem not only because they were both men but because they were Nephilim and Downworlder. The fact that it was a same-sex relationship only fueled their hatred even more.

“The fact is...the Clave has always been intolerant when it comes to shadowhunters who don’t see things the way they do. It’s been ingrained in us through our traditions and it’s taken some of us too long to see that we’ve been wrong. I won’t stand by and let them do this to you, to anyone. I’m in a position now where I can help and I need to. After what I’ve done...I need to fix things.”

“I appreciate that.” Alec offered him a half smile, the best he could give granted how tired he was. The smell of lavender wafted into the room and Alec could already feel the hot bath water soothe his aching muscles.  

Robert heaved out an exhausted breath, tearing Alec away from his thoughts. “I never told you but I had a parabatai once.”

Alec turned away from the open door to their bathroom and looked at his father who sat there, hands restlessly rubbing together. “You did? How come you’ve never said anything about them? What happened?”

Alec could tell his questions made his dad uncomfortable but he also suspected this was something he was ready to talk about. The fact that Alec had never heard anything of this mystery parabatai was enough to tell him that something terrible must have happened. He couldn’t remember a single instance where his father gave any indication that he understood or could even relate to his bond with Jace. He could remember the uncertainty in his father’s eyes when he told him he wanted Jace to be his parabatai. He had assumed it was because of the weight of the decision he was making. That maybe he thought Alec didn’t understand the commitment this type of bond would require. But all along there had been something else, something more to his story that his children never knew. 

“I’m not proud of this, I want you to know that.” Robert pressed his lips together and waited for some sort of affirmation.

Alec drew in a breath and gave him a single nod. Whatever it was, he had to at least hear him out. 

“Michael Wayland. We grew up together. He was my only friend, the only person who would even associate themselves with me after my body tried to reject my first rune”—Robert let out a derisive chuckle and shook his head— “you would think that would be enough to make me sympathetic. He was there when I gave myself my first rune at fourteen, he stood by me when others thought I was a lesser shadowhunter. He joined the Circle with me and I’ve always quite felt like he only joined it because of me and because—” Robert stopped. He wiped his hand down his face and sighed. “During our last year at the Academy and right before things got really bad with the Circle, Michael told me that he… that he had fallen in love with me. And I—”

Alec gripped onto the sheets by his side, dread settling inside of him at the thought of what his father did to the person he was supposed to never betray. “What did you do, Dad?”

“I pushed him away. I was angry that he would do that to us—to our bond—it was ignorance, I know, but I shut him out. I cut him from my life and I broke his heart.” Robert looked down at his hands, his breaths falling heavy from the weight of his confession. “I could feel it. His heartbreak. I knew I had hurt him and yet I still never went back to talk to him, to at least give him the courtesy of a conversation. We were best friends and I treated him like he was...nothing.”

Alec expected those last words to make him angry, to make him lash out at his father for being so close-minded, but he realized what he felt— the sickening turn in his stomach wasn’t anger but guilt. Alec felt ashamed for his father and what he had done. He had gone through this before when he had first learned his parents were in the Circle. He thought his parents’ past couldn’t get any worse and yet here he was, hearing firsthand about how his father had treated his own parabatai worse than he could ever imagine. 

The thought of Jace doing this to him had he ever learned about that stupid coming-of-age crush Alec had on him, made him sick. But he knew Jace would have never done this to him, he would have never shunned him the way his father did Michael. Alec could understand being shocked by the news, that would be a normal reaction but he could think of a million different ways his father could have reacted to this. 

“How could you do that to him?”

Robert swallowed. “I was a fool. I can see that now. I look at you and the life you live and you know what I see? I see a man, far better than I will ever be. A man who loves with his entire being, who would die for what’s right. And I wonder how you managed to turn out so good when you had me as an example.”

The sound of the running bath water stopped and Alec didn’t know if maybe Magnus was finished prepping his bath or if he had put up a silencing shield, giving them privacy. 

“I hope you can forgive me. It’s too late for me to ask forgiveness of Michael. I missed my chance and I will always regret it. But I needed you to know the truth of who I was and I hope you know that I don’t feel this way now. You are my son and you will always be my son and I will stand by you, always.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Alec reached out and laid a hand on his dad’s shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze and a smile. He couldn’t hate his father for how he acted over twenty years ago. People were allowed to make mistakes and to learn from them. If not, what would be the point of education and advocating for change? And his father had showed him that he had learned from his mistakes. He would have regret eating away at him for the rest of his life and that would have to be his punishment. Alec wasn’t going to add an unforgiving son to his list.

Robert rose to stand with a nod. “I should be going. You’ve got a hot bath waiting and you look like you could use about ten years worth of rest.”

Alec laughed and shrugged. “Can’t say I disagree with that statement.”

Magnus stepped out of the bathroom at this and the look on his face showed Alec that he had heard some, if not all, of what was said. He turned to Robert then and let the sadness in his smile fade, nothing but sheer appreciation showing through now. “Thank you, Robert, for coming to our aid right in the nick of time.”

Robert bowed his head at Magnus. “Tell your friend Catarina thank you for her efforts in finding me and portaling me there.”

“I definitely will. I’d hate to think what we would be facing had you not gotten there when you did,” Magnus said, extending his hand out to Robert.

Robert smiled at the gesture and took Magnus’ hand in his, giving him a firm shake along with a small laugh. “While I have no doubt that Alec would be safe and sound with or without my interference. I’m glad I got there in time to help you see the bigger picture.”

Magnus chuckled. “I’m glad you did too.”

Robert backed away. “I’ll see myself out. Take care of my boy.”

“Always will,” Magnus said, giving Robert a quick wink before joining Alec at his bedside.   
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Good god, Magnus, you think you used enough bubbles?” Alec said, blowing the hill of bubbles away from his face.

Magnus giggled and swatted the cluster of bubbles away as he had a seat on the cold tiled floor beside the bathtub.

“Is there such a thing as too many bubbles?” he quipped, scooping a handful of bubbles that he then placed on top of Alec’s head with a smile.

“Yes, when it means they take up too much space and you can’t get in here with me.” Alec rolled his eyes playfully to a close and rested his head back against the tub. 

Alec’s body seemed to melt into the porcelain, the tense muscles in his arms slackening as he let out a sigh. All physical traces of what he went through were now gone—wiped clean from the magic Magnus had performed once Robert had left them alone.

Physically, Alec’s wounds had been minimal, the healing was quick and simple, taking almost no effort at all. He had been through much worse this past year. Alec had quickly explained what went on, detailing the dreams and how he managed to never visit the part of his memories that would implicate Magnus in any wrongdoing. He said he was ‘fine’ now that he was home but it was obvious there was more to it. The quiet chuckles and smiles that never quite reached his eyes made it clear that he was doing his best to deflect concern away from him. From what Isabelle had explained to him, Alec’s torture had been more psychological than anything else. He physically had not been harmed until Dieudonne had arrived. 

Magnus hushed him quietly. “I’m not in there because you’ve been to hell and back, Alexander. This bath is for your health.”

“You’ve already healed all of my wounds,” Alec argued.

“Yeah but your body still needs to recover. It’s been put through a lot.” Magnus reached up and twirled his finger in the single curl that formed against Alec’s temple. 

The corner of Alec’s mouth pulled back in a smile. “Well I think a warm Magnus to cuddle with in the tub would be excellent for my health.”

Magnus sank back against the floor. “Mmhm. I’m sure it would be but it would also make the space kind of cramped and therefore, not relaxing for your body.

“I hear skin to skin contact is beneficial to one’s health,” Alec said with a quick shrug, not moving from his relaxed spot against the back of the tub. 

Magnus chuckled. “I think that only applies to babies.”

“I’m willing to test the theory.” Alec peeked out of the corner of his eye to look at him. “Don’t make me drag you in here.”

The bubbles on Alec’s head had begun to dissolve in the middle of the pile, forming two smaller piles on each side of his head. The look Alec gave him was one that was meant to be intimidating but the combination of bubble horns and Alec’s squinting eye was too adorable that Magnus couldn’t contain the giggle that poured out of him.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked, a laugh creeping into his voice.

Magnus shook his head, trying his best to cover his smile and stop his laughter. “Nothing.”

Alec turned to face him and from this angle the two horns were perfectly centered and curved as if he were wearing a costume. “I’m serious, I want you in here with me—” 

Magnus’ laughter came out with a snort.

Alec narrowed his eyes on him, a smirk on his face as he waited for Magnus’ laughter to die.

Magnus sucked in a breath and then licked his lips, putting on his serious face.

“You done?” 

Magnus’ pressed lips pulled into a repressed smile as he nodded. “Yep.”

“As I was saying, I think it’s best for my health if you—”

Magnus busted out with laughter again, his hand clutching his side.

Alec’s face broke into a wide smile, his laughter falling out even though he had no idea what he was laughing at. “What is  _ so _ funny? Is there something in my teeth?” 

Magnus shook his head, tears springing from his eyes, his mouth closed as he tried to stop his laughter. He rose on his knees beside the tub and leaned over, reaching up to wipe at the bubbles he had put on Alec’s head. “I’m sorry. The bubbles made it look like you had little devil horns and you looked so cute. I couldn’t take anything you were saying seriously.”

Magnus pulled back and rested his forearms on the edge of the tub. “So you were saying something about wanting me to get in the tub with you even though I told you this bath was specifically for your rest and well-being?”

Alec angled his body to face Magnus and leaned forward on his elbow putting them face to face. For a moment his eyes lit up, the golden brown and green shining in the flickering candlelight, replacing the haunted expression he’d had ever since they made it back. 

“I appreciate how much you want to take care of me”—Alec placed a kiss on the tip of Magnus’ nose and sighed, his breath blowing warmly against his lips-—“but right now, what I need…is you.”

The warmth of Alec’s hand curled around his neck as he pulled him in, gently melding their mouths together. Alec inhaled sharply, pressing forward into the kiss, his hand clutching desperately into the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. Alec parted his lips, his tongue lightly ghosting against Magnus’. The slow movements of his mouth a contrast to the terrified grip he had on him. 

Alec slowly pulled apart, his eyes shut tightly. “We have almost lost each other so many times now. I thought I might never see you again, that I would be banished and I would lose you.”

“Alexander…”

His eyes opened, his pupils wide as they flicked across Magnus’ face. First on his eyes, then glancing across his cheek—his thumb swiping delicately in the same path, before moving onto his lips. He pressed his thumb softly against the lower lip and looked back up at him, that clear focused gaze of his meeting Magnus’ eyes. “I can’t lose you, Magnus, do you understand? I can’t.” He shook his head. “I just—can’t.”

The dark fear had settled in Alec’s eyes again; it showed in the way he furrowed his brows and in the tremble of his lips, the quiver in his voice. Magnus rose up onto his knees, bringing himself to be slightly higher than Alec. He cupped his hands around Alec’s face. The rough hair of his beard was damp and overgrown, the healing took away the bruising and swelling around his eyes but the shadows of exhaustion remained. This man had been put through so much in his short life and this still wasn’t the end of it. Tomorrow they would wake up and who knew what would be waiting for them. Alec’s brow was furrowed, a worried crease forming the smallest wrinkle. Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss against it. He waited until he felt Alec’s body relax, his cheek leaning into his palm, before pulling away. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Alexander."

“I just want to hold you,” Alec whispered hoarsely. 

Magnus smiled down at him. His heart fluttered in his chest when Alec’s eyes met his. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this man, nothing he wouldn’t give to ensure he always felt loved and happy. His thoughts jumped to the anger he felt earlier in the night at finding Alec lying weakly on the damp earth of the cell. He could feel the anger burning deep inside of him, waiting for him. He would find a way to make this right—he would start a revolution if he had to. If it meant acceptance for Alec, there was nothing Magnus would not be willing to do.

“Hey,” Alec whispered again tearing Magnus away from his thoughts.

Magnus looked back at him and hummed.

Alec shook his head. “Not tonight. Tonight I just want to hold my boyfriend.”

“Okay.” Magnus smiled and brought his head down to place a kiss on Alec’s hair. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec moaned contentedly at the kiss. Or maybe it was at the words, Magnus wasn’t sure but he was sure that the sound was music to his ears. A welcome sound of happiness that he had missed. 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments, twitter, DM, tumblr, however you want, what you thought about this chapter. If there are any parts that stood out or lines that you enjoyed, I'd love to hear all about it. Comments and feedback keep us writers going.
> 
> This fic is winding down to its end. I suspect there to be about 2 chapters left. I will update the chapter count once I get this outlined and know for sure what it will be. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr m-aleciseverything or on twitter @jwrites_


End file.
